


You Used To Be So Simple

by Tobsana



Series: FHQ! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Datekougyou | Date Tech, FHQ AU, Fantasy AU, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Real bad grammer, Seijou, Shiratorizawa, Slow Build?, aoba johsai, be warned, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 186,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young prince uncovering unfortunate  secrets in the castle, and a young knight who is far from home. </p><p>Both take a path that will shape their morals and beliefs, that will soon drive their actions into their desired future. </p><p>Where Iwaizumi is exiled from his home, and the only way to come back is to go through a journey where no man has returned from. And Oikawa, a young prince learning what it means to rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're So Simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Where it always starts in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined both chapters 1 and 2! Just a heads up.

###  It Starts With A Friend 

>   
>  _Everything used to be so simple. When they had no responsibilities, where each day meant a new adventure, where everything was just pure happiness._  
>    
>  _They we’re just kids, enjoying their lives, laughing and playing like nothing in the world ever mattered but each other. ___  
>   
>  _So where did the real story begin? During the time everything looked so innocent? Or during the time where life started to change? _  
> __

***

A little boy was sitting in a large library surrounded with shelves stuffed with books that reached the ceiling. He had his own large book lying on his lap reading each word that passed his finger as he traced every letter. A gentle smile was placed on the boy’s face; a few times there were different expressions expressing what he was feeling while reading and beautiful woman with her own book, small in comparison to the young child’s, smiled fondly at him.

“What are you reading dear?” She asked, closing her book slowly, and placing it on her lap. The little boy looked up at her quickly with the largest smile she’s seen that day. “It’s about this knight that goes and saves a princess from an evil dragon!” He yelled rapidly, not sparing a second. He then looks down sadly, “But I don’t understand mother.” 

The woman’s smile falls as well, and asked “What is the matter?” He looked up at her with confusion glazing over his large brown eyes. “The king is the one who wanted to save the princess, but sent a knight. If he really loved her wouldn’t he go and save her instead?”

She smiled, and nodded agreeing with her boy. “That’s right Tooru, but the king is being smart.”

“How so?” He tilted his head, and looked at his mother with pure confusion. “Well,” the women placed her book down on a table she had her elbow leaned on and walked towards the boy; she crouched and placed a delicate hand on his knee. “What would happen, if the King was injured and not able to come back? Who will protect and lead the kingdom?”

Tooru didn’t know the answer as he looked down, thinking of an answer. “Is he not strong? Father says all kings need to be strong and smart!” The mother nods again, her finger placed on a small smile., thinking. 

“You’re right, maybe he was scared?” She asked, and Tooru’s eyes lit up. “You’re right! Father says there are a lot of kings that are cowards! But I won’t be! I won’t be mother! I’m going to save every princess and I’m going to marry all of them!”

The woman laughed into her hand. “Oh Tooru.” She stood up and patted his head, “Go on now, you’ve done enough sitting and reading for a day. Go outside and play.” 

Tooru sighed and closed the book, playing outside didn’t seem as fun as reading thousands and thousands of stories, adventure will always seem much more important to him, but he won’t complain. He walked out the library with his mother; once the door was closed the woman nodded her head at Tooru and walked away towards the king’s quarters.

Tooru watched as his mother disappeared into a corridor, he too turned towards the staircases that will lead him to a door that took him outside to the courtyard. There was nothing to do there, but looking at the flowers and play in the large fountain. So he decided to run towards a spot he visits occasionally. 

The manor, where all the soon to be knights trained. 

He ran down the stairs and out the door, smiling happily as he catches the building he sneaks into every day. There was a good seat there to watch the knights in training. As he entered the building climbing up the stairs easily and drops himself to the first window he spots. A large smile sprouted from his face as he puffed with exhaustion. 

There you could see different kids about his age training with real knights. Tooru’s smiled grew even bigger. 

It’s not like Tooru wasn’t allowed to train, he was the prince of course he needed to learn how to defend himself. It was just different when it was just him and his own personal trainer. The kids of the manor were allowed to learned different forms, they were able to go against each other and rank up, but most importantly, they were given a chance to play with one another.

Tooru’s smile soon started to fade away; he envied each kid, as the king’s son he wasn’t allowed to talk to strangers or anyone in a lower class than him. Even with a new upset feeling, Tooru continued to watch the kids practice until the end. 

He slowly walked down the stairs as he thought about his own training was coming soon. As he sees the door he grabs on to the handle and shoves it open, although it seemed the door had opened to short because it wouldn’t go as far as it should. 

A yelp was heard following a head popping from the other side of the brown wooden door, “Hey! Careful you idiot!” Tooru took a few steps back away from the door as he sees another boy in front of him, who shut the door. 

The boy looked entirely different from what Tooru had ever seen. He had dark skin, something he rarely sees, so he must be a foreigner, even with the dark skin Tooru was able to see the bruises and scratches on his arms and legs. His beige trousers looked old and dirty; there were even several holes in them too. His black top was sleeveless with just as much holes. 

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” Tooru, too busy to realize the boy was watching him as much as he was watching the boy, his eyes shot up to look at the boy and looked completely surprised when he glared at the prince. 

“Well?” The boy asked, waiting for Tooru to say something, but looking at him made Tooru hesitate. He’s eyes were a greed shade and his hair was also very dark shade of brown, someone with characteristics that were completely different than what Tooru was used to. 

“Where are you from?” he asked instead of actually apologizing. 

The little boy had his face scrunched up, confused. “What?” 

“The people from here are born with a light skin color and hair as well. And everything about you is different! Your eyes too! They’re really pretty!” He blurted out with a lot of confidence as he steps closer to him. 

It was the boy’s turn too look surprised with a faint blush on his cheeks. Tooru smiled, “Well?” he asked excitedly, “Where are you from? I read in book about different kinds of people and lands, let me think.” Tooru stopped and closed one eye while sticking out his tongue, “Maybe from the plains?”

 

The boy looked down nervously, caught off guard, “Uh, no...I’m from the North Mountains.” His voice was quiet, but Tooru listened to every part of it. “The North Mountains! I heard there’s a lot of snow there! Loads of it! Is it true?”

He nodded slowly, “Uh, yeah.” Tooru, if possible grinned wider. “That’s amazing!”

The two boys looked at each other, one awkwardly, and the other happily. More knights and children were seen off from the distance walking to their respective homes. Tooru then realized something. “Oh! What’s your name?” 

“Hajime Iwaizumi.” Hajime stated, backing up from the boy a bit, fidgeting awkwardly wondering why he suddenly felt so shy. 

Tooru’s smile had soften, replaying the name in his head, “Hajime?” he whispered, while Hajime nods his head as a reaction, “How is it?” he asked with a much gentler voice, “Your training I mean, is it hard? When don’t you have to train, I see you train all the time.” He asked, waiting for an answer but his mind had sprung out another question, “Are you learning in any cool moves?” 

“Why don’t you join yourself idiot?” he stepped back, annoyed with the fact that this kid didn’t know anything about personal space since he was getting closer and closer to Hajime. 

“I-..wait what? Don’t you know who I am?” Tooru leaned further in, his brows furrowing, although not through frustration but through curiousness. 

“No?”

“I’m Tooru Oikawa the King’s son!” He pointed to himself while yelling out that fact, but soon ducked his head and looked around for any intruders. “Oh man! What if an outsider heard that! I could get killed!”

Hajime looked at the small boy, “You’re the prince?” He asked, unsure if the young boy was telling the truth. Tooru nodded he’s head, and whispered quietly, “Yeah!” 

“I shouldn’t be talking to you.” Hajime paced backwards, “I may be a son of a knight, but I’m still a foreigner, I could get in trouble with talking to you!” 

He steps back once more, before turning around to run off to his home, after a few yards away he looks back once, and see’s the prince’s face dejected. Hajime frowns but faces forward again, ready to walk away from trouble, but something in his heart tugged at him to turn back, and so he did. He cursed himself and all the gods that made him feel so horrible, “Dang it,” he formed his hand into a fist before walking back to the young prince. 

When Hajime quickly decided to leave, Tooru felt completely disappointed. For once he had the chance to befriend someone his age. Someone he can get along with and play with, but it was ruined because of his stupid title, and now Hajime was leaving forever. But as soon as the boy looked back, Tooru made a puppy look that he used against his older brother and the maids when he wanted to get something. 

With only a few seconds that go by, it works. 

“Look! I could get in big trouble! So can my dad!” he screams. 

Tooru’s smile grows back. A friend, a real friend, this was amazing. This was beyond amazing. First he’s going to show him to his room, and then to the courtyard, after that the library and they’ll spend a lot of time there, he’s going to show Hajime everything there, and then the horse stables. He had his own personal horse, so they could ride it together, and have adventures all around the castle. Or even better, around the kingdom! He couldn’t wait, he really couldn’t  
.  
“Me too!” Tooru quickly said and walked towards him, grabbing on to Hajime’s small wrist. “But I won’t let it happen!” 

“And how are you going to do that?” Hajime asked while trying to wiggle off Tooru’s hand. “I’m the prince! I can get away with a lot of things. And I know everything inside the castle gates, every hideout, every staircase, everything!” He laughed and started to pull Hajime towards him.

Hajime blushed again, “Will you stop?” It seemed that the young prince didn’t hear him. Or maybe he did, and chose to ignore him. Idiot.

“You know if we get caught..”  
“Everyone besides the queen and king are beneath me! It’s fine.” Tooru smiled, Hajime didn’t look so convinced. He slowly peeked at the prince, he looked really young, younger than what Tooru’s age was actually was, and he was pale yet vibrant. His eyes traced slowly down Tooru’s arm, covered in silk clothing. Despite his hand being small, it had a real strong hold. “Do you train on your own?” He wonders out loud.  
Tooru didn’t stop walking; he kept walking and frowned slightly. “No, I have a personal trainer. Sometimes my father and brother train me too.” Hajime’s eyes widen. “Are you serious? The king himself does?” Tooru nodded his head, but looked a bit gloomy. “It’s not as cool.” 

They’ve entered through door Tooru had ran out off once, and Tooru kept looking back and forth making sure no one will be able to spot them, and then drags on “It’s pretty lonely. I mean, I don’t get to have friends. Sometimes my mother will tell me to play outside, but there’s no one to play with. No one in my age at least, and it’s just no fun.”

He doesn’t say anything else. 

There were hundreds of paintings of different things, they’re of past kings and queens, landscapes of beautiful distant lands, and then there were noble knights. Hajime stopped in one painting forcing Tooru to stop as well. 

The man on the picture had his helmet between his lower torso and arm, Hajime has seen different types of noble helmets before with different color schemes. Most had animals representing their kingdoms, like crows and eagles, bears and deer. 

Their kingdom was represented by plants and thrones. Yet Hajime didn’t care if it wasn’t as cool as all the others, it has its own well defining representations. Besides the helmet being carried by the man had a beautiful silver color glistening brightly with different shades of blue feathers sprang up from the helmet, the face was rimmed with metal branches and leafs for detail. 

The knight himself stood with pride and honor, his pauldrons had sharp edges completely smooth and perfect. The breastplate too, craved perfectly as if the knight was born to wear it. The crest was shaped too, was craved perfectly as if the knight was born to wear it. 

The crest was shaped in a shield, filled with the color of turquoise; white flowers blooming from branches surrounded a single crown. At the bottom of the shield was a small banner outlined, with the words Aoba Johsai craved into it. 

Tooru had looked at the painting as well, but his attention quickly looked at Hajime who looked so aspired and focused, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed but the boy was fine with it. For some reason, looking at Hajime made him all warm inside. 

Done tracing along the picture, Hajime looks back up at the knight’s face. “Who is he?” he whispered to himself completely forgetting Tooru had his fingers wrapped around his wrist. 

Tooru lifted he’s head up, and quickly looked at the picture, “His name is Nobuteru. He was my grandfather’s right hand knight. He’s actually the youngest to ever achieve that title.” 

A grin crept over Hajime’s face, “How young?” 

“Twenty one?” 

“Then that my goal!” he pointed at the painting, “I’m going to be the youngest noble knight, and become the right hand of the King himself!” 

“So me?” 

Hajime looks over at the younger boy, “What?” Tooru smiled sheepishly, he lets go of the other boys wrist, which he had forgotten about and points at himself, “I am going to be king one day.” He said in a matter fact way. 

Hajime laughed, “That’s right. Well…I’m willing to put up with you.” 

Tooru playfully pushed Hajime, “What makes you so sure you’ll be my right hand knight?” 

Hajime shrugs and looks back the painting. His toothy grin returns to a small smile. “I’m your first friend.” He looks back at Tooru “So I have to be your first knight.” 

For the first time, in the short eight years Tooru no longer felt lonely and hoped to any god above in the heavens that they will not take this one friend away from him, because he was genuinely happy.  
***

“So this is your room?” The eight year old asked, wandering around, and wanting to touch things he knows he shouldn’t. The room’s walls were covered in the color red. Gold sheets of silk, cotton and lace covered his bed. Pillows fluffed with real and many feathers, and were perfectly aligned. Curtains layered over the windows, draping on the floor. There was a large mirror that started from a wooden cabinet painted in gold, and ended to the ceiling of the room. 

There were elegant chairs next to the windows and maps covered the floor. Another door painted in gold was placed on the other side of the wall, perhaps the door to the bathroom. There was décor all around the room, gold and glass, everything really did look expensive, and of course breathtaking.

Tooru climbs to the top of his bed. “Hey Hajime.” He pats a spot next to himself, indicating for Hajime to join him on the bed.

Although Hajime doesn’t move from his spot and quickly shifts his eyes away from Tooru, he walks towards another beautiful detailed décor, giving himself a distraction, “What’s this?” he grabs the top of the item and realizes too late that it was a small chest. Everything in it falls out. “Oh.” He says looking at the contents that fell out, which were mostly pencils and pens. “Sorry.”

Tooru shakes his head, as if saying it wasn’t his fault, even if Hajime didn’t see it, “It doesn’t matter, now come here!” he pats the bed again a little impatient.

“I..” he stops and picks up everything that’s fallen out. “I can’t.” he whispers. 

“And why is that?” 

“I’m kinda a mess?” he says in just above a quiet whisper, he looks down at his clothes, training during the morning made him covered by dirt and mud, and walking on the marble floors is one thing, but something like bed sheets? “So?” Tooru jumps off the bed and grabs the things Hajime picked up out of his hands. He puts them on top of another cabinet, and grabs his hand. He leads him to the bed. “It is fine, the maids always come every morning to clean and replace them.” 

He sits upon the sheets again and urges Hajime to do the same. “Can’t I just sit on the floor?” 

“What about the chairs?”

“I would get them dirty too, and there’s no way someone can clean them.”

“Then sit on the bed. They can clean it just like the floor.”

Hajime debates in his head of what he should do, and decides that it wouldn’t hurt anyone. He gulps and climbs on top of the bed. “This room is just for you?” He looks over the surface area of the bed, “They’d fit at least ten of you.”

Tooru laughs and Hajime looks up at him and smiles shyly. “You know Hajime you’re really shy!” 

Hajime pouts, “It’s not that I’m shy, I just know my boundaries!”

Tooru frowned, “Boundaries!? Hajime! We’re going to be best friends; there are no boundaries between you and me anymore okay?” He leans forward towards Hajime, urging him to give him a reply. 

“Have you ever heard of personal space? Idiot.” he mutters while pushing Tooru away. Tooru laughs again, and Hajime begins to think he loves the sound. “There isn’t any such thing as personal space either Hajime!” he jumps on top of him and Hajime gives a gruff sound as they fall back on the bed. 

Hajime joins in the laughter and Tooru separates himself from Hajime, soon the laughter dies and they both go quiet in a comfortable silence.

They look at the ceiling, where the chandelier hanged. “Hajime?” Tooru begins.

“Yeah?”

“When I become king, will you travel with me?”

“When I become a knight, I will follow you forever. But..”

Tooru turns his head towards Hajime, “But?” he asks with concern in his voice.

“Isn’t your brother going to succeed your father?”

Tooru jumps up from his lying position. “No way!” He turns back and looks at Hajime who doesn’t give an effort to get up. “I’m going to train hard so I can challenge him to the throne! I’m going to study the most so I know how to rule this kingdom! I’m going to be good to the people, so everyone will pick me over him in any day!” 

Hajime smiles and yawns. “I bet you will be the greatest king in the world.”

Tooru flops down the bed again, and smiles as well. “You really think so?”

“Definitely”

Again, silence over took them and Hajime even began to drowse off until Tooru poked him gently. He ignored it, but Tooru would only poke him harder. “What is it idiot?”

“Tell me about the life you lived.”

“I’m eight, I haven’t lived yet.”

“Of course you have! At what age did you come to Aoba Johsai?”

“I think five?”

“What made you come here?”

“The king said that my dad’s potential is restricted in the mountains where no war occurs, and he could be a hero here and convinced him to come along.” 

The light brown haired boy stops talking and thinks to himself, who would live where war did occur?

“Ma didn’t want to come. To think dad would be in war.” He paused, “I didn’t get it; I still don’t get it. War and all.” 

Tooru scrunched up his nose, Hajime doesn’t quite understand it yet, but war was something horrible. It’s not like Tooru knew any better, but he had heard about it from his father when his own father had left to war a few words back, and even read glimpse of it in books he had read. He thinks no kid his age should know what war was like. 

He turns his attention back to Hajime who looked like he was dozing off, and smiled. Tooru shouldn’t be thinking of those things either, he has a friend now. He can feel like a little boy now, smiling, he snuggled up next to his new friend. 

***  
Sweat is slowly dripping down his neck. He breathes in, and concentrates. His opponent looks tired, just not as much as him. He slides into position of defense. He knows his brother will attack soon. “Tooru, you shouldn’t wait for the enemy to attack first.”

“But I can’t go ahead and attack either! I need to analyze the situation and figure out what to do!” Tooru then slouches a bit, but his developing muscles are still tense. His older brother laughs, “Tooru, you need to act your age!” he charges in and starts swinging his sword, Tooru matched each swipe with a block from his own sword. “I have to get better than you! You’re ten years older than me, so you have the advantage,” He swung the sword, “to the throne!”

“You really want the crown don’t you?” Tooru’s brother, Kuraun laughed blocking each hit easily while swaying his body. 

“Take this seriously!” He swung again with all his force, but Kuraun blocked it all the same and pushed Tooru off his feet. He landed on his back and looks at his brother upset. Although the negatively isn’t directed at him, it’s towards himself. 

He still wasn’t good enough.

“I’m teaching you Tooru, not wanting to kill you.” His voice sounded troubled, he looked down at him and reached out his hand for Tooru to take it. “Please learn to be patient.”

The same pale hand like his, reached for him, only it was rough unlike Tooru’s. It looked dry and old, a hand that showed experience and roughness from hard labor. His brother was someone to look up to, people from the kingdom adored him and the King respected him, while the Queen loved him, and for some odd reason Tooru felt jealous. He wanted all that love and respect, but he knew he had it. It just somehow felt different.

He grabbed on to the hand, to be pulled up from the strength of his brother. There was silence between the two of them. Tooru had a feeling that his older brother was looking down at him, but he refused to look back, instead he stared at his two feet, frustrated that he had to be patient and wait to get stronger. 

Kuraun, all well knowing that his younger brother would not look back up, crouched down to be the same level as him. “If anything were to happen to me, to father,” He paused, and waited for Tooru to look at him. He did with a few more seconds, his eyes shifted to the side where his brother was at. “You need to be strong and loved. So our people will never be discouraged, and will always look up at this castle, at their king and feel hope that this kingdom will be okay.” 

Tooru feels a light grip on his forearm and turns his head fully at Kuraun. “You will be a great king.” Tooru whispers.

“Not as great as you.” He stands up and pats his head. “There’s something in you Tooru, something great, I can see it.”  
“It’s not like it matters, father and you are unstoppable. No one will ever defeat both of you, and both of you will live long lives.”

Kuraun smiles, but it looks forced, “That’s great! That means you don’t have to worry about being alone with the paperwork.” He shuffles Tooru hair and laughs loudly. He grabs his sword he laid down for a moment and started to walk back into the castle. “Hurry now, dinner will be prepared soon. So get washed and be there soon.”

When he was out of sight, already entering the castle doors, Tooru sits near a flowerbed and looks at the garden his mother and he planted a year ago in the court yard. There were different types of flowers, like yellow camellias and purple asters; the two colors looked well next to each other. 

He frowns. He wanted to grow up already. He wanted to be strong and powerful. He wanted to be king, and smile with civilians waving at him. Sighing he looks up at the sky, there was few clouds and the sun wasn’t in sight. It was probably behind him, above the castle. 

Soon, his mind drifts off elsewhere as he puts the palm of his hand under his chin and begins to think. What was Hajime doing now? 

When they were still in his room a few hours ago, Hajime had woken them both up, saying that he needed to return to the manor for more training that lunch break was over. Tooru didn’t know he dragged his friend from lunch, so thinking that Hajime had left without a meal in his stomach made him feel such guilt. He hoped everything would go fine, and began thinking of ways to get Hajime to forgive him. Thinking of skipping dinner, Tooru decided to grab an apple from the kitchen to give to Hajime.

But he knew he couldn’t. He groans in frustration, if he got caught near the manor he would get in trouble, but what if he says he wasn’t hungry? Would he be able to catch Hajime in time before Tooru’s training started? Then there was the problem of him being absent in the attendance of his father, which would raise questions, and Tooru didn’t want to risk the friendship with Hajime. 

***  
The apple rested on the palm of his hand. The red fruit looked delicious but Tooru wouldn’t eat it, no matter how hungry he may have been. He skipped dinner for this reason, and he isn’t going to ruin his own given mission because of hunger. Hajime was dying in the manor. He can feel it; he would go as far and say it’s because of their friendship that Tooru was able to detect what Hajime was feeling.  
He ran behind forts and fences, looking back and forth every now and then, making sure no one had caught sight of him. The manors courtyard was where the knights and kids trained, and it was just a huge opening in front of the manor. Granted there were a few bushes and trees he could hide in, but how would he get there without getting caught was the question. 

A man, uniformed in metal, leather and chains was pushing a large cart filled with wool bags. He looked rather uncomfortable; Tooru looked at him from a distance and realizes the man kept shifting in his uniform. He soon stopped and looked around for any pass-byers. Tooru hid in that exact moment, afraid the man saw him. 

The man walked up leaving the cart unattended, and hid himself, “Ew,” Tooru made a disgusted look, with an all knowing thought what the man went to do and quickly ran towards the cart. He pushed some bags to the side and wedged himself in. Whatever was in the bags felt cold, although he didn’t mind. Hajime will get this apple at any cost.

Apple? Where did the apple go? He must’ve let go somewhere in here. He looks around but realizes the man is back and pushing the cart towards the manor.

He could hear the clangs of swords hit each other and grunts everyone made. The cart had stopped moving, a few seconds passed and he looked out to have a peek at where he was at. Bingo.

Hajime was right in front of him, a few yards away but here, he was panting really hard and his sword acted as a crutch. He wasn’t fighting anyone and there was no one near him to act as if he was busy with training. “Hajime!” he harshly whispered hoping to gain the boy’s attention.

It didn’t work at first; Tooru grunted and thought of ways to get his attention before anyone noticed him. Trying to get comfortable in the cart he felt small pebbles in his hands. He grabbed a few and peeked up again. “Hajime!”

No response.

He flicks his wrist and pebbles flies, directly hitting Hajime. “Yes!” he quietly whispers and smiles when he see Hajime turn around. He looks around and then catches a flop of brown hair together with beige bags in a cart. He may have seen that type of hair once, but he wasn’t all too sure of whom it belonged too.

Without being discreet he walked up to the cart and slapped a hand on top of the head earning a cry, not loud enough for anyone to hear though. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, a bit annoyed that Tooru would put both of them in trouble.

There was no response, just shuffling. After seconds he heard Tooru muffle out. “Give me a sec! I know it’s in here somewhere!” 

There were a few more movements in the cart until an apple popped out. Hajime looked at the apple surprised and gulped, “The apple is yours!” Tooru says handing over the apple, Hajime shyly but surely grabs the apple.

“I took you away from your lunch, so please eat it.” Hajime again looks at Tooru with a small blush. This kid will seriously be the reason of his death. He hasn’t felt so warm until he met his new companion; he lets his small sword lean against his hip and scratches the back of his head. “Thanks, Tooru.” 

Tooru happily smiled and scooted a little more in the cart. “Eat it already!”  
Taking Tooru’s advice he turned his back against the cart and eats the apple, while Tooru talked about his own personal events like training and skipping dinner to be here. Hajime heard each soft word come from Tooru, everyone seemed to be minding their own business and no one looked over at Hajime which made him feel relaxed. 

“Hajime when will you become a knight?”

“When the head knight thinks I’m good enough.”

He went quiet after that, thinking. Will he be a knight when he becomes king? He hoped so, he hoped Hajime will always be alright on reaching the status as he set his goal too, otherwise he knows Hajime will be able to make it just fine. Even if they’ve known each other for a few hours, he just knew that his best friend will be the best. So he had to keep up as well and train and learn so he’ll fit the status of king. 

“Hey, why did you get so quiet?”

“No reason, I wanted you to enjoy your apple.”

“That’s right; your voice ruins a lot of things.”

“Mean! I want you to savor the apple, not my voice.”

“Yeah that’s what it is.” 

They both laughed, but not to noticeable. The apple was finished and Hajime threw it to the ground, knowing that it will disappear on its own. 

Tooru ducked in the cart a little more when he heard a voice coming closer. “Yo! Iwaizumi!”

“Hanamaki.” Hajime smiles up at him, but his smile seemed too strained. Did he see anything? He probably did and was going to confront him about it. Hanamaki’s grin slowly disappears, and looks at Hajime carefully. “You alright?” 

He gulped and looked to the side, eyes shifting to the middle of the cart. “Yeah, why?”

“Well, you stopped training even before break. You’re the only one I know who wouldn’t stop for a second, not even to have a little chat.”

Tooru was surprised with what he heard; he took the time to talk to him? He smiled, his mind boosting with confidence. Then again it was probably because he was starving, and that it was a weird occurrence that a cart came and started to talk to him.

“I didn’t eat lunch, so I decided to rest up a little.” He told the truth, or parts of the truth, knowing that if he even mentioned the prince’s name he would get bombarded with questions, and he wasn’t sure if he Hanamaki was someone to be trusted, he was sneaky kid always getting himself in trouble with other kids. His pink-brown hair also always looked suspicious to him too; it was abnormal, like the flow of Tooru’s hair.

He says he wakes up like that. Part of him wants to believe in him, since he’s eight, he couldn’t really take the time to make it flow like that, but it looked really too good. Not like he would ever admit it. Maybe one of the maids, or even his mother could’ve done his hair.

Hanamaki nods his head, and leans back on his heels. “So, where did you grab that apple?”

“A knight gave it to me.” He lied quickly, a little too quickly.

Hanamaki squinted. “Sure.” They looked at each other for a while until Hanamaki got uncomfortable with the silence. “Right…” he drags the word, and pouts looking off at other knights and knights to be taking a break from a distance.

“Well then, I’m going to go ahead and head with the others.” Hanamaki points over at their group of friends, “You do your thing.” He waves him off and walks back to the friends teasing and pushing each other around.

“Hajime.” Tooru whispers, unsure if it was a good time to speak up. “What?”

“How am I going to get out?” 

Hajime turns around and faces the cart, looking at just bags filled with whatever, “Dang it Tooru!” He harshly whispered, and started to panic. “How are we going to get you out of here?” 

Tooru nudged a bag and started to get comfortable, trying to think of a plan. Yet getting comfortable was a bit difficult, especially with these bags surrounding him. “What’s in here anyways?” he asked, and Hajime began opening on of the bags, they were filled with small metal trinkets. “What are they for?”

“They’ll probably melt them all to make armor.” Hajime says taking out a small flower trinket that looked brand new. It was a shame that all these items meant something to someone in on point in life. Now they’re being ready to get destroyed. 

“That’s pretty.” 

“Yeah, it kinda is.” He inspects the item closely and notices that it’s back had an H craved on to it. 

“You’re such a girl Hajime!”

“Shut up.” He says quietly. and Tooru begins to look at it as well, “It’s a heartsease.” 

Hajime looks up at Tooru surprised, “You know flowers?”

“Of course, my mom and I used to garden all the time!” 

Hajime nods his head and looks at it; it looked like any other flower to him, although the color on the small flower looked old, it was still there. “It means peace in mind.” Tooru says while dumping a bag filled with trinkets.

“Idiot! What are you doing?” 

“I have an idea.”

The next thing Hajime knows, Tooru is inside of a wool bag and muffles loudly. “Take me Hajime!”

He rolls his eyes, but laughs at the great idea. Before he does anything he looks around and sees no one is paying any mind to him. They were all talking among each other and drinking water from the barrels and the well. He needs to grab a drink too, but that could wait, first thing first, is to get Tooru out of here. 

He grabs the opening the bag and pulls from of the cart. A smack was heard when the bag and the floor made contact. “Are you okay?” Hajime eyes widen waiting for an answer. “Please be gentler.”  
Hajime laughs and starts to drag the bag, it wasn’t as heavy as he expected, then again training with large and heavy swords do help. “Sorry ‘bout that. Can you breathe?” He whispered to himself knowing Tooru can hear him. 

“Yeah! At least for now I can.” He shuffles a bit to get more comfortable. But how comfortable can you be when you’re inside a bag and being dragged on the floor? 

Soon far enough out of the manor, Hajime stopped and looked inside the bag seeing Tooru twisted and bend in uncomfortable positions. “You okay?”

“I’ve been better.” He laughs and helps his friend out. Once outside in the clear, Tooru gave Hajime a quick hug, which surprised him, “See you later Hajime! I have to get out of here or someone will definitely catch me!” 

“No need to hug me.” 

“I know.”

So he went on his own, running off back to the castle before the sun completely disappeared. Hajime heads back to the water, thirsty from what he has been through.


	2. A Gift to Me, A Gift to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the stars was all I really needed with you. Nothing more nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Major Notice!** I added a lot more to chapter one. Actually I just added the old chapter two to chapter one, and then I made a new chapter two, which was going to be chapter 3, but now it's chapter two...Does that make sense?

The two boys, after months of hanging around one another, finally had an appropriate schedule on when to meet up. Every six days Hajime had training, but there were two days he didn’t. So they decided to hang out on those days, the problem though, was that each day, Tooru wanted, no needed to talk to Hajime. So they also decided to secretly hang out during night when Hajime was done with his training and Tooru done with his duties. 

The moon was covered by large thick clouds in the sky, and the world couldn’t look bluer. Hajime and Tooru laid on the floor, inside the forest that hid behind the castle. They found a spot no one will ever be able find them. Both of them were spread out and looked at leafs that showered them every now and then. Some had already changed color but still stayed strong on its branch.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me your birthday was in June.” He had no reason to bring out his birthday, it’s not like he celebrated it or anything, both of his parents were off doing their own things. Well one of them was. Birthdays always never looked appealing to him. There wasn’t anything to do at all during the small free time he actually had on that day.

Hajime shrugged, “It’s no big deal.” It wasn’t, if it was, the whole world be affected by it.

“It’s a huge deal!” Tooru whined and shook his entire being. “This is no fair! I got to have a big party and you were there, but you didn’t get one and even worse I wasn’t even there!” Hajime was there, everyone in the kingdom was there, but he didn’t talk to Tooru, he only really got to see him for a few minutes when his father gave a speech. 

“I don’t see how that’s even worse. If anything it was amazing.” He laughs and reaches for small pendent that draped over his neck by a brown string. It was the flower he took from the bag of wool. He kept it ever since, a memento on the first day he met Tooru. “It means peace in mind.” He would remember. 

He smiled softly, fingering the small piece of metal. For some odd reason whenever there was times that seemed so horrible he would grab on to it, and remember that whenever Tooru was there he would be in peace. 

Hajime, busy looking at the sky while grabbing on to the small memento, hasn’t realized that Oikawa was staring at him. Then and there Oikawa decides he knows what to give Hajime for his late birthday gift. He smiles, and stares back at the sky, where leafs fell over them. 

“Winter is coming.” Hajime says out of nowhere. He looked a bit sad, frowning at the sky; he turned his head and looked directly at his friend across from him. “You can tell since the stars are harder to find.” 

“So?” Tooru didn’t mind winter was coming, he loved the season, and he loved all the different seasons really. Each season held a special memory now that Hajime was in his life. Although summer was the best, the stars would shine their brightest. “We won’t be able to do this anymore.” 

He frowned at what Hajime had just said, not able to do this anymore? What does that mean? Does he want to give up this friendship already? But they’ve seriously just started its only been a year, but it felt like years they’ve known each other, it wasn’t enough. “What do you mean?” Tooru gets up from his lying position and scoots over to Hajime, he looks over him. “We can still hang out!” 

He shakes his head and looks unfazed with Tooru’s face so close to him. This was normal now; there was no such thing as personal space between them. “It’s going to get cold, snow is going to fall.”

“It barely snows here!” 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s a little; the winds will get harsher and air well get colder!”

Tooru then stands up. “Fine, don’t try!” he walks away leaving Hajime in a sitting position. 

“I’m not saying I’m not going to try! I just don’t want you to get sick! A lot of people can get hypothermia really fast! I need to protect you remember?” 

Tooru stops after his words. He slowly turns around with tears peeking out of his eyes. Hajime curses and stands up. “You idiot.” He walks in front of Tooru and quickly grabs his face. His small thumbs wipe of his tears. “You’re an ugly crier remember?”

“Am not!”

“Are too..” he holds Tooru’s face so he wouldn’t look away from him. “I really need to protect you Tooru.”

“Don’t you trust me?” he talks back, “Don’t you trust me enough to know I’m going to be fine?” 

“You’re making this more dramatic.” Hajime laughs, he lets go of Tooru’s face and nudges him. 

“It’s time to go home.” 

“You’re hands are so rough Hajime, my soft skin is going to be ruined if you keep touching me.” He playfully complains and rubs his eyes with his arm. He doesn’t see Hajime flinch for a second, “Besides how do you know what hypothermia even is?”

Hajime frowns, “I’m not stupid.”  
***

“ _My spirit is free! I'm more than what you can see! I will make you believe~_ ”

“You have a horrible singing voice.” Hajime pointed out, Tooru only pouted.  
***

“What is it?” A thin chain swung left and right in front of Hajime’s face. Tooru smiled, “I thought you weren’t stupid Hajime-chan.”

“Will you stop calling me that.” Tooru had many arranged playdates with other children around his age, and there were mostly girls to his disappointment but it didn’t matter, he had Hajime. He was also supposed to respect each girl that was there, addressing them with correct titles. 

“Ehh, Hajime-chan don’t ignore this!” He waved the chain over his face, hitting Hajime’s face lightly. 

“It’s a chain.” He plainly states it, but Tooru jumps in glee. “Yay! Hajime-chan does know what it is.”

“Dumbass.”

“Ohh, Hajime-chan, those words shouldn’t come out from a beautiful maiden’s lips!”

“Will they execute me or exiled me if I killed you?” 

Tooru stops teasing and looks at Hajime, he pretends to be terrified and scoffs. “Of course they will execute you!”

“Then I have to run away before they know it was me.” He plans seriously, his fingers below his chin. He actually looks like his planning to murder the young prince. Tooru widens’ his brown eyes, and pouts a little. “Hajime-chan, you wouldn’t kill your best friend will you?” He walks closer to him and puts his face in front of Hajime’s own. 

Hajime looks at him for a second and then pushes his face out of his way. “Will you tell me what’s so special about that stupid chain?”

“It’s not stupid.” 

“It looks stupid.”

“Hajime-chan, chains can’t look stupid.”

“You look stupid.”

“I’m not even a ch-. Hajime-chan you aren’t making any sense anymore!” he frowns at Hajime, and he pouts right back at him, although it wasn’t for him to look cute nor sad, it was just his ‘waiting’ face. “Will you let explain what the chain is for?”

“Finally, I’ve been waiting since you shoved it in my face.” 

“Anyways!” Tooru screams while clapping his hands together with the chain in-between, but his excited eyes turned soft with emotion and smoothly told him, “It’s for you.” He gently gives it Hajime, with a genuine smile on his face. Taken back, Hajime slowly picks it up from Tooru’s hand. “Me?”

He nods and points at the chain carefully. “You see how the silver and gold intertwined?” The chain was indeed two different colors, in a pattern format, where there was gold then silver and gold and silver and so on. 

“The gold is you, and the silver is me.” He says, but Hajime frowns in confusion. “You mean you’re the gold, and I’m the sliver?” 

He shakes his head softly. “No, you’re the gold, and I’m the silver.”

He looks back the chain, still confused, how did any of that make sense, although this is one of the few times Tooru actually sounded serious. Tooru was going to be king, he knows he will, and kings are involved with gold because of the crown and throne and the gold itself, while the knights wore the silver metal and helmets. 

“You see Hajime-chan, many people see gold as a sign of greatness and prosperity, but in this kingdom, gold represents vitality, health and life. Everything you all have, it’s also represents humankind’s quest to perfection.” 

His voices quickly changes, “I guess you could say that it’s a quest to me.” He playfully pulls off, but shakes his head, returning to a nice soft tone, “But no, you will find perfection, and be the most perfect honorable knight there ever was.” 

“And the silver?” He asked, already taking off his yarn necklace. He grabbed the memento and he put out through the yarn and exchanging it into the chain. Once done, Tooru takes the chain, and motions Hajime to face him backwards so that he could put it on him. 

“Pretty.” Tooru says letting go of Hajime’s new necklace. He turns around and frowns, “Well? What about silver how does it represent you?”

“How does it.” He asks himself. “I’m not really sure Hajime-chan, I didn’t get to read the whole book.” He laughs and Hajime only frowns. “Is that your default face Hajime-chan?”

After a fist to the head, that was the end of the conversation, they’ve talked about their day, and what was to come, Tooru mostly complained and Hajime secretly enjoyed each word. 

Although since that day, Hajime had always wondered what the meaning of silver was.  
***

He decided to walk around beyond the castle walls, something he could do on his own, he could leave through the gates of the castle, but he would need authority to pass back through since he was just a small child. So he decided to walk through a secret way to get through the castle walls. He had nothing else to do either. Last night Tooru talked about how he had more playdates, and also has to be present for the guest, and their party.

He passed through a passage way only a few knights knew off, he himself knew of the passage way since his father was one of the head knights. Even against code his father will always tell Hajime the secrets of the castle. He wanted Hajime to be the best strategist, solider, and knight the king could offer.

The secret passage way was rough to get through, and a bit long. Water dropped from the ceilings and there was no light. But with the help of his father’s rough training, harsher than the ones the knights go through in the school. He knew the path through heart. If only everyone knew, ‘Nine years old Hajime Iwaizumi, passed the labyrinth passageway in only a small amount of time.’

But of course, if anyone actually did know, they would suspect his father for showing him the way, stripping him of power and probably execute him on the spot. That couldn't happen. He won't allow it. 

Before the actual agreement to follow the king of Aoba Johsai to his home, his mother fought tirelessly that she wouldn't go, that both she and Hajime will not follow him. But of course the village they lived in wasn't luxury. There was no platoon of soldiers to fight any unwanted strangers. There weren’t a lot of resources in the mountains and many people had passed because of illnesses. But it was home and it was the most peaceful village anyone can get close too.

There was also love. His father adored his mother, more than anything in the world. His mother would tell him many stories when they were young on how his mother was sought by everyone and how his father would dare embarrass himself to get his mother’s love and attention. 

Then there was the sickness. He still doesn't understand though, he thinks his mother caught it during the journey here. She became sick, and stopped eating regularly. It wasn't that she couldn't eat, she just never felt hungry. She wouldn't talk to him as much as before. She also stopped laughing. He doesn't understand because the doctors say she's perfectly fine. She isn't vomiting or having headaches or had any pain. It was a mystery to him.

She was quiet and never smiled. Sometimes when she thought she was the only one in their home in the one of the manor buildings, he would hear her cry. It was really the only emotion she had. Sadness. 

His father told him everything will be fine. Everything will work out, but it's already been 4 years. And there hasn't been any change. There was a few times in the beginning where Hajime had troubled smiling as well. His father was always being busy talking with advisors and plan emergency strategies. While he himself had training. First breakfast then training, then lunch, then training, then go home and rest. Sometimes he left to go to the marketplace, which was the only exciting part. Saddest part of it was whenever he came home to eat was just him making his own food, and then back to training with no goodbye from his mother. It was bland. 

That was before he met Tooru. Now there was joy in his life. Now life was even brighter.

He looks up to see a small light peeking through a small door. He finally arrived at the destination. He pulls the door, and it falls. He gets out of the human made cave, there was bushes covering the mud covered wooden door. He closes it behind him and makes sure the bushes didn’t show the hidden door. 

He dusted himself off and looked around. There was no one in sight yet guards did their rounds around here, so he couldn’t wait. He looked behind himself and sees the great big wall that protects the royals. That protects the King. That protected Tooru. He walks off towards the market place. 

There were a lot of people around the market than the last time. Booths of different kinds selling different items. He passed each one heading to one direction. There was a small bookstore he always went to when he had spare time. Something that Tooru didn’t know about him. He likes to read. 

Actually, its knowledge, Hanamaki and his friends had personal teachers, while he didn’t. When he first moved here Hanamaki was the first person he actually befriended. Hanamaki wasn’t as close as Tooru was to him, but there during their breaks, when he isn’t filled with sarcasm and tricks he actually helps Hajime with reading and sounding out words and telling him the meanings. 

So that’s the best he gets for education. 

He opens a door that leads to the shelves of books and smiles at the old man at the counter, he walk towards him, and asking for advice. “Is there any books about symbolizations or representations?” The old man nods, ignoring the off of the pronunciations of Hajime voice, he slowly gets out of his old chair. He grabs a wooden cane and gestures for Hajime to follow. 

He does and soon they’re at the back of the book store. He reaches for a blue book, “This is the one.” He pulls it towards him and gives it to Hajime. Hajime lets out an ‘ouf’ for the weight was bigger than he expected. He nods at him when Hajime accepts it, and goes back to the counter. 

If Hajime didn’t decide to become a knight he would’ve helped this man run the store. 

He sat upon a worn out sofa that was placed near the back corner. He opened the book and it starts with introductions, he turns the pages and skips to the beginning of the book. Then pictures began to show, there was symbols, and signs. Things he never seen before, some of the things looked, terrifying. He started at it; he looked over it and traced each curve and each…word? Were they words?

He turned the pages quickly, he felt tense for some old reason, and he felt disturbed, but hurriedly dismissed it. He kept turning pages until they showed different kinds of flowers and rocks. He flips the pages slowly making sure nothing passes him. A metallic yellow rock shows up, he recognizes it for gold but that wasn’t what he wants to find. 

Right after a few more pages he sees a picture of silver stone. He reads the content, at least reads the words he’s familiar with. 

“Purity.” He says above a whisper. He smiles at that word, saying it out loud helps him comprehend what the word is. “So that’s how you spell it.” That one fit Tooru perfectly. He reads out loud another bigger word. “Persistence.” He mumbles. He knows that word too. He laughs softly. Oh yeah Hajime knows for sure that word definitely describes Tooru. There was a small passage as well, “Silver is symbolic of such attributes as awareness, clarity, and vision because of its bright/clear appearance.” He laughs again. “Definitely Tooru.”

He reads on and there was this one word he didn’t know. “Femininity.” He doesn’t even know if he pronounced it right, it didn’t look interesting either so he ignores it for the next word. 

“Singleness of Purpose?” He knows each word but isn’t sure of the meaning. “One purpose?” He replaces one of words to see if it made any sense. “One purpose?” he repeats again. 

One purpose, what is that even supposed to mean? Tooru had many purposes. His going to be king, his going to fix parts of this kingdom. He’s going to spread peace. He has more than one purpose in this world. 

He reads on to the next listings of words. “Reliable. Focus. Sadness.” He stops reading and closes the book. Sadness? There’s nothing about Tooru that makes you think of sadness. He was basically the stars. 

He sighs and scoots off the chair and reaches to put back the book on the shelf, all with a little trouble, one the sofa was too high for his short legs, and the book came from the highest book shelf. When he finally puts the book in, another one falls out from the other side, he sighs and goes to pick up the fallen book. It’s black this time. It’s fallen open and he sees words he never seen before. More like a language he never seen before. Curious he turns the pages a little and sees pictures and drawings. 

They looked the same as the ones before in the blue book, and for some damn reason, this time Hajime can't help but look at the pictures, his muscles tense and he keeps skimming through the pages. Soon he turned to a picture of a horrifying beast. 

His face was a skull of a horse, or was it a cow? Most likely a mountain goat, he’d seen them before. 

The horns were brown and spiraled back, and were placed on each temple of the skull. Red painting circled around the skull, and the same words from the blue book surrounded it as well. He gulped and he started to notice he was sweating. He shuts the book quickly and notices he isn’t breathing normally.

One large breathe in, he breathes out. He gulps, and picks up the book. He looks for a spot to put it. But find none. He decides to just place in on the chair he was sitting on a few minutes ago. But he can't seem to let it go. 

He swallows, and then lets it go slowly. 

He steps back and turns sluggishly, all during watching the book. Soon he says bye to the old bookkeeper, donating a bronze coins and leaves. 

Different people are trying to get his attention to sell, but no one would actually catch it. Until one booth that was completely covered in the finest of silks and cloth. But it wasn’t the cloth that caught his attention. As if fate had it, the sun’s rays shun down on a particular item the women had. Curious he walked to the booth. He patted away the silks and picked at the small necklace. It was on a thin chain, the pendent it was a small crown, and it was painted gold. 

“How much?” He mumbles to himself. 

“Three cooper coins.” 

And without a second though he gave her what was needed and took the necklace. _‘For Tooru’_. He smiled, with pure joy and walked happily to the passageway.  
**

He passed the castle, and already tired form the long walk. Once he comes to age, he would be able to ride a horse, and that itself was exciting for Hajime. He breathed in, and closed his eyes enjoying the sunlight hitting his face. 

“Ya-ho! Hajime-chan!” A familiar voice called out to him, his eyes widen and he looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. “Tooru?” he asked, only feeling like he asked himself. 

“Over here Hajime-chan!” He looks up and sees Tooru waving up at him; he leaned over the window and waved harder. “Idiot! You’re going to fall!” 

“But Hajime-chan will catch me!” He leans in more, and decides to sit on the edge. “You will catch me right?” 

“Idiot.” With what they’ve been through, Hajime is pretty sure that he would jump. “How far up are you?” 

“Two flights. You ready?”

“Tooru seriously! Get back inside!” 

Tooru, being the mischief boy he was, was going to jump, and Hajime wouldn’t be able to convince him not to. “I’m not going to catch you.” He says, walking back from where Tooru will land, if he did jump. 

Tooru smirked. “I trust you.” He says, and jumps. Hajime on reflex runs jumps and slides to catch Tooru with his arms, although Tooru doesn’t land in his arms. He lands on Hajime’s back. “I will trust you forever Hajime-chan.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t” Hajime muffles with his face planted to the ground. Tooru laughs and doesn’t move from his spot. He looks at Hajime’s head that has face planted on the ground. 

Hajime really didn’t want to get up, if anything he felt like he could just die now. His nose hurts and he probably broke it. “What this?” Tooru says reaching towards Hajime’s hand and grabs a necklace.

 

Quickly Hajime lifts his face and gets up, causing Tooru to fall. “Give it back” Hajime’s eyes widen, and he was terrified. Tooru gets up and dust himself off. “Why?” he frowns, looking at the necklace. “Who is for?” 

“No one.” God, why did Tooru see it? Why did he have to jump out of that window? Why did he even buy it? Tooru Oikawa, the prince of one of the biggest countries could have everything. What was Hajime even thinking when he bought it for three copper coins, it was downgrading for him. He wouldn’t accept. He’ll probably take it out of pity and then throw it away. This was so embarrassing. 

“Then I won’t give it back.”

“You’re acting like a little kid Tooru.” He reaches for it but Tooru keeps it toward his chest, clutching it away from Hajime. 

“We’re almost ten Hajime-chan, I can act like a kid.” He states. 

He didn’t understand why Hajime didn’t want to tell him who the necklace was for. He has always told him everything. This shouldn’t be any different. Did Hajime meet a girl? Tooru eyes widen, he gulped and he clutched the necklace tighter, for some odd reason that didn’t sit well for him. 

“Just give it to me.” He said plainly, reaching out for him. Tooru takes a step back and shake his head. He pouts and it looks like his eyes are starting to tear up. “Why are you going to cry?”

“Hajime-chan likes a girl and he has going to have to leave to spend time with her and not me!” 

With a surprised look in his face, Hajime takes a step back and doesn’t reach for the necklace anymore. “There isn’t a girl.” He doesn’t even get why there was a girl in the first place, he knows nothing of them. 

Not sure how to get the necklace back he opens his arms for Tooru to come to him, which kind of reminded him of a dog, but it works. Tooru does start to walk towards Hajime. If Hajime knew what Tooru loved, is unnecessary skinship. Or in his case it was unnecessary; Tooru thinks it was very necessary. 

He walks forward and Tooru jumps to him. “Hajime-chan won’t leave?” 

“Never, you know that.” He tightens his hold and Tooru, he barely felt it, but Tooru’s tears were bleeding through his shirt. 

“Then who is the necklace for?” Putting his embarrassment away, Hajime breathes in all the courage he has, “You.” 

Tooru stiffens, there’s seconds that felt like minutes of silence. Tooru moved his face away from Hajime’s collarbone and looks up at him, “What?” 

Hajime lets him go, his face burning up; it was hard enough to say one word, so how in the world is he going to explain it to him? Tooru pushes himself off of Hajime’s chest, but his fist is still clutched against his shirt. “Hajime-chan!” He whines, shaking him a little. 

“You see,” he starts, he refuses to face him, and he isn’t sure he can really finish, “I saw it in the marketplace.”

Tooru’s eyes widen. The market place? From outside the castle walls? “And, I thought of you, and I guess I wanted to give it to you?”

Tooru doesn’t say anything, and Hajime thinks its cue for him to say more, “But I guess it was kind of stupid huh? I mean you can get anything in this land. The most luxuries, the most expensive, yet here I am giving you the poorest item there is to sell. Pretty pathetic huh?.” 

“It’s irreplaceable.” Tooru says out loud. “It’s priceless.” 

He looks at him astonished, “What?”

“No one will ever be able to take this away from me! Not even for the rarest most expensive riches. Not ever!” he clutches to his heart, “It will always be mine.” 

He quickly opens his fist and grabs the chain. He puts it over his head, and pulls it down his head to his neck. He looks at that pendent and smiles with all his teeth showing. “Look! It looks perfect on me!” He swirls around, the pendent twirls with him. 

“It’s not a new dress you idiot.” 

“I know but,” he smiles up at Hajime, “I’m just really happy.” Hajime smiles shyly and looks down. “How? It’s just a cheap necklace.”

“It’s not! It’s valuable to me, if anyone ever stole it I would pay millions for it!” 

“Would you?” Hajime voice sounded so sincere so gentle. “I would.” He replies with the same tone. 

Tooru grabs the crown pendent again, smiling at it fondly. “Thank you Hajime.”

“Don’t mention it.” He kicks the ground and looks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone guessed, or wants to know, Hajime's mother went into depression and major worry. I used some of the traits of a loved one who has depression, in the same situation. She wouldn't eat, and always cried, filled with worry for her husband.


	3. When There was Only the Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru looked up to a high tree, where his friend was certainly at, he was climbing up around the branches to reach the highest point, ignoring each word Tooru said, “I was kidding! I believe you!” he calls out again, and soon Hajime hits a spot where the branches are getting weaker, and he goes for the strongest of the weak.

The two boys relaxed with one another, sitting under a number of clouds covering the sky. Hajime breathes in, falling back down on tall grass. There were no trees in sight on the hill. “Hajime-chan!” Tooru unnecessarily screams out, getting up from the grass. “Let’s go on adventure around the castle!” 

“You already know everything about the castle.”

“Not true!” he complains and flops on top of Hajime, he wasn’t prepared for the impact, so he quickly shot up and groan in pain. “You idiot,” he tries to pull of Tooru, but the other boy had his arms wrapped around him, and there was no way to get out of the prince’s grip. He laughs, and Hajime gives in the laughter as well. 

They began to wrestle one another, trying to gain the upper hand. Of course in the end, Hajime was on top pinning Tooru’s wrist to the ground. “You’re pretty weak.”

Tooru tries to get back up, to get back at Hajime, but his weak attempt was to no valid, he slumped back to the ground, tired. “Excuse me.” The two boys turn their head towards a younger boy, watching them with curious eyes. 

Hajime hurriedly gets off from Tooru and brushes himself off, trying to look proper and presentable. He looks back at the young boy with hands behind his back, and his head bowed. Tooru only glares at the young boy, and lays his head back down on the grass. There was an awkward silence, and Hajime looked over at his friend, watching the sky. He looked bored and unfazed; with one hand he twirled long pieces of grass. Hajime gulped, his head was still bowed by his eyes shifted towards the small boy who had a small smile, and eyes of adoration towards Tooru. He bit his bottom lip, and felt sad for the poor boy.

He had a small bow, and his back had a container for arrows. There was about ten of them, all poorly made. “Prince Tooru,” he started to talk, Hajime closed his eyes and frowned, knowing what was going to come. “I was wondering, um, if it’s possible for you to teach me how to shoot!” he raised his bow, and a sweet smile placed on his face. 

Tooru gets up and frowns at the black haired boy. “Your arrows aren’t efficient enough. You have to make proper arrows first. You need to learn how to make any first before you go learn how to shoot at targets.”

The little boy wasn’t affected by the criticism at all, if anything he smiled brighter. “Then will you teach me how to make them?” 

Tooru scoffed and turns his body away from Tobio, lying down on his side. “Why would I do that?” he mutters, he dugs his finger into the dirt and starts dragging it around the ground. The young boy looked down sadly, but his smile was still frozen. He stood there frozen too. Hajime wanted to talk too, but knew his boundaries when he was talking to the higher class. 

“Tobio!” the young boy’s blue eyes quickly looked back to see who has called him. He looks back to the prince and bows his head, “Prince Tooru.” He then offers Hajime a small bow, but Hajime shakes his head and kneels down. “No need to bow Prince Tobio.” 

Tooru quickly shots up, he stands and demands Hajime to stand as well. Which he does, any command not answered is disgraceful. “You need to leave.” He says to the young seven year old. Tobio nods his head and walks away from them, Tooru’s fist were clenched and his shoulders were stiffed. Once Tobio was out of their hearing sight he looked back at Hajime and pouted angrily.

“You’re not allowed to kneel to anyone but me!”

Hajime looks sincerely surprised; Tooru looks mad, sad and terrified at the same time. There was no reason to get so scared at this simple gesture. When Hajime first started in the manor he was taught the basics on manners. Whenever any family of royalty comes around, you show respect. If they did something not worthy of you, you would kneel and ask for the royalty to take it back. 

No matter where they are from, you show the most respect because you were pawns who can be disposed of and replaced. Even if pawns, they needed to represent each other the best they can. 

“My apologizes.” He says it in a quiet voice; his head was a bit bowed too. “Stop!” he felt Tooru’s soft hands pull his face up, tears were already dropping from his face. “Don’t you ever treat me like that! You and I are equals! We’re best friends Hajime-chan!” he starts to shake and grabs onto Hajime tighter.

The way Hajime just submitted so fast didn’t feel right to Tooru, especially to someone of a foreign country like Kitagawa Daiichi. The way Hajime drop to his knees without hesitation, and unexpectedly, scared him. It felt like he died just there and then. It also felt like he lost Hajime, that he had no loyalty to the prince whatsoever. 

Tooru gripped tight on his ripped black shirt. Scared, that if he lets go Hajime will leave him, it started to feel cold, and Tooru started to cry even more. “Hajime-chan, please don’t leave me.” he quiets down, his muffled crying we’re being suffocated by Hajime’s small chest.

“Tooru,” he hears Hajime’s voice, it sounded a bit panicky, “Shhh, Tooru it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.” He doesn’t hug him though, he was too scared to, with Tooru on him like this was scary enough, and he looked around making sure no one was watching them. Tooru starts to shake, and Hajime doesn’t know what to do.

“Don’t shake Tooru, you’re fine, I promise everything is going to be okay.” He pats him the back carefully and gently, although he thinks he made it worse. Tooru starts to cry harder and shakes even more and wails, “Don’t leave Hajime-chan, never ever, don’t you ever leave I won’t allow it!” 

Hajime only shakes his head, putting his arms around Tooru’s back, that’s when the prince did start to calm down, and he rubbed his own face on Hajime’s chest. Hajime rolled his eyes, knowing full well he was only cleaning his snot on him. “You’re a gross crier too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.” His arms tighten up around the younger boy, “Why are you so clingy anyways?”

“I just don’t want to lose you.”

Hajime bite his bottom lip, and swears his nervous habit is going damage his lip so bad it wouldn’t even be a recognizable. “You never will.” His heart was beating softly and he could feel his muscles relax. They both breathe in sync, and there was only silence between the two.  
***

Tooru starts to drag Hajime into the castle, at first he hesitates in coming, but Tooru insist that there’s a pathway where people barely walked in. The only problem was actually getting into the castle first. Tooru told him to hide behind a flower bush while he checked to see if there was anyone around. So Hajime waited his arms around his legs that were pushed up against his chest. 

He looked up at the castle that overshadowed everything, it was large, and it looked like a bunch of buildings with different heights smashed together. There was something unique about it though. Like most castles, it was build up in a perfect structure and colored in a beige color. The rooftops were in a darker shade, but had turquoise designs. There were no flags anywhere, only the two biggest banners you would ever see covered both the laterals of the castle, but they dwarfed with the size of the castle. Windows and patios littered everywhere around the walls. 

Some windows were just open entryways, others we’re covered in stained glass, still turquoise though. It was consistent and beautiful. There was one part of the castle though, it had the highest point. At first it was just stone painted in beige, formed in a cylinder shape. Somewhere in the middle was the first floor. The one above it, was the second floor and so on. 

It was unique because it was inspired by a pagoda in foreign land. Tooru told him that the first king, his great great grandfather, traveled to different lands. At first they took him hostage, he tried to explain himself through drawings and soon they did too. “It was spiritual experience.” He remembered his grandfather saying, he was so inspired he wanted something that would remind him of the land. Something that will hopefully show diversity in this kingdom. 

There was said to be five floors. Each floor had their own a wooden roof that encircled the cylinder body. The tops of them were a turquoise color too, only it looked old and faded. 

The castle really is beautiful, he signed, closing his eyes to enjoy the heat the sun gave off for the day. “Hajime-chan!” A sweet voice called out to him, and he opened his eyes to see Oikawa smiling, his arm was stretched out waiting for Hajime to grab a hold it. 

***

“This is what you call a library.” Hajime says touching each spine of the each book he passed. Tooru nodded his head excitedly. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you like reading Hajime-chan!” 

“Yeah well if I did you call me a book nerd.” 

“Not true.”

“You’ve called me a girl every chance you get when I liked a flower.”

Tooru stuck out his tongue and scratched the back of his head. He walked around different shelves of books and Hajime followed him, in a way it looked like they were playing a small hide and seek game. 

And of course Hajime will find him mere seconds, he laughed and ran behind another shelf and Hajime gladly trailed him around, sometimes he would pretend to actually lose him, “Tooru where do you go?”

He chuckled which will give away his hiding position. 

“Got you!” He grabbed hold of him and pulled him towards his chest. “Hajime-chan no fair!”

“What’s not fair? We didn’t even come here to play, we came here to read.” he laughed, and so did Tooru. 

Tooru pulled away from Hajime and grabbed his wrist. “Look! I wanted to show you this book, I was too scared to show my family. I think they would think I’m crazy!”

He pulls him towards a chair. He lifts off a cushion and takes out a small old journal. He drops the cushion and sits on top, gesturing for Hajime to climb aboard. He did and Tooru opened the book.

It was a journal of different entries. “He wrote some cool stuff in here, there’s some words I never heard off but it’s still cool even so.” He flips through the pages, and Hajime briefly sees words he doesn’t understand, but all the words he looked at didn’t make sense. He places his hand on one side of the book.

“Wait, you can understand some of these words?”

He nods his head, “I showed mother once, and she quickly threw it away telling me to never look at that book ever again. Of course I went to get it back, and I studied a lot of it since I met you! I didn’t want to tell mom, or she would kill me!” he laughs, and Hajime lets him go through the journal again. 

“Is it some kind of different language?” 

“It is! But there’s one problem! My father likes to know about different countries so he has documents, and books with different languages, and none of them looked like this one!” He kept flipping the pages, as if he was looking for a certain page to show Hajime.

Then he stops and smiles. “This one right here!” He points at it and turns to look at Hajime. 

It’s the same image. Granted it was missing an important piece. 

The goat’s skull. 

He gulps, “What is that supposed to be?” he asked a bit scared. 

“Well, I know few of the words around it. “Ronove, meaning The Knowledge, and this one is Sytri, meaning Luxury. Rauym meaning filth, but none of it make sense yet! I mean my key isn’t the best, it’s probably all wrong, but still, I want to figure out what all this means! Like this word Camel.”

Hajime gulps, and nods his head. He suddenly feels uneasy, and he feels like should tell Tooru something, but isn’t too sure if he really wants too. 

“Hajime-chan? What do you think? Cool huh?”

Hajime nods his head pretending the book was interesting and says out loud. “There’s a book like this...in a book store I go to.”

Tooru shuts the journal really quickly. Hajime regrets talking, and he gulps again, looking at Tooru. “You need to take me to see it!” 

He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want Tooru to get invested in this. So he makes an excuse. “Hajime-chan please! I have to get the book!”

“You can't, you’ll get recognized easily, and we’ll get in trouble. I could be fined for kidnapping!”

Tooru pouts, “You’re right.” He slouches and pouts, while Hajime breathes in relaxed. “Then can't you get it for me!?” he looks back and straightens his back looking at Hajime with happiness shining through his eyes, and for some god damn reason, he can't say no.

He gets the book on of his day off. It was left right where he came last. He holds it in his hands and goes up to the old man at the counter. The old man happily smiles at him, probably because he’s actually buying a book this time, but once he sees the book he frowns.

“This is the book you want?” he opens it, looking through the horrifying pictures. “Yeah.” He squeezes out. His throat feels dry. His lungs feel squeezed and he thinks he can’t breathe. It doesn’t hurt, but he feels completely uncomfortable. “Do you know what it even says?” 

Hajime shakes his head, he wants to say he has no clue, but his throat feels like a desert. The old man looks at the boy, watching him twitch. “There’s a book in here, which translates. It’s actually a journal.”

Hajime looks up at him; he doesn’t want to get the journal. Tooru doesn’t need the journal what he needs is to forget and give up on the journal he has with him, and this big black book. He needs to forget all about it. 

“What is this even about?” Hajime finally asks. The old man doesn’t say anything and leaves to the back, he returns with a leather journal, it was thick too. All these books were thick and filled with the same images. He doesn’t want to get the journal, but his mind is telling him to get it. 

The old man places the journal on top of the black book. He places both of them in a paper bag. Big enough to carry and hide both of them, he hasn’t seen the old man do this for anyone. They would have to carry all the books they’ve bought and got no bag. So why is this damn book so special, it gets it’s own bag?

“You’re getting these books, and you don’t even know what they contain.” He stops, and looks at Hajime. He doesn’t want these books; he only wanted one of them, scratch that he didn’t want anything he didn’t want to get anything from the start.

“They’re demonic.” He plainly states. “Dark magic.” Hajime gulps and looks down. His eyes wide with fear. Does Tooru know this? Does he know they’re, ‘Evil.’ He finishes. 

Hajime leaves one gold coin and the man looks up at him surprised. “Gold?” 

Hajime doesn’t say anything and grabs the bag with his hands and tucks them in behind his arms and against his chest. He turns around without another word and walks towards the door. “I think it’s all fake. It’s all nonsense. Not once have we heard of an occurrence where someone used it. But there are idiots all around the world son. And if they saw you with a book with no words on the cover, they will surely dismiss you as a witch and kill you on the spot.” The old man turns back into his shop with no other words. 

The cat appears on the counter and watches Hajime leave. 

That was the last time Hajime ever went to the book store.  
\--

During an appropriate time he gave up the book to Tooru, he laughed and jumped Hajime in to a large hug. “Thanks so much Hajime-chan.”

He never brought it up again. He thought maybe once Tooru knew what it really was he’d dropped it all together. 

Deep inside him he knew that wasn’t the case.  
***

“Alright! That’s it! Ride him like you’re the princess!”

“Shut up Kuraun!” 

Kuraun laughed and pushed his own brown hair back. He watched Tooru ride his first horse, it was going slower than what he expected, well it wasn’t that it was slower, it was steady. When he first rode his horse it was exciting and fast, it felt like was on fire. 

But this, this was pure hilarious. Tooru looked proper, looked like he was representing the kingdom. “Live a little!” he yells. But Tooru only glares at him. He laughs again, and he wipes a fake tear off him.

He leans against the fence and watches his little brother pride around the country side. This kid is growing too fast, yet he hasn’t lived and isn’t as adventurous as he was. 

When he was younger he would sneak into the manors courtyard and fight all the other knights there. No one reported him until he defeated each knight in training and each one was to hurt to continue training. 

His father wasn’t as furious as he thought he was going to be. Sure he screamed at him when all the advisors were there, but then he came to visit at night in his quarters, congratulating him, encouraging him to fight more and break all the rules he still can. 

He, of course, did what he was told. He ran off out of the castle walls, all his servants and guards were running after him. He wanted to see the world and the closest his young age can get him with travel was throughout the kingdom of his. It was still gigantic. 

He met so many people he never met before, and they had all different stories to tell. He stayed and listens to thousands of them, sometimes he would sneak into his younger brother’s room, who was about three or two. He was young and asleep but he still loved telling him the different stories he encountered. 

He’ll make his own, he would tell him. He’ll make his own, and write a book and give it to Tooru. He promised him he will. 

When Tooru was five, Kuraun fell in love. She was exactly how the books would say she would be, her long light brown hair reached to her lower back. Yellow flowers crowned her hair, and this dress, this white fitting dress fitted her perfectly. To him, she looked like either an angel ready to take him to heaven, or a bride ready to get married.

That’s when he started to calm down. That’s when something he thought would never happen occurred to him. He wanted to have a family with this woman, and in order to have a family. He had to stay put in one location. 

Sometimes when looking at Tooru, he would have this guilty feeling, how his promise to Tooru cannot be kept. He still traveled due to his _crown_ prince duties, but they were short and boring, he was only there strictly for business. When it was even a little worthwhile he would tell Tooru. 

Then there were continuous meetings. Some held so many secrets he couldn’t wait to tell anyone. Of course he couldn’t. They would kill anyone who had the information they’ve tried too hard to hide. But of course, there was one way around it. 

He could tell Tooru about them, he was a prince of Aoba Johsai, someone who _eventually ___will need to be trusted. Thus of course he told Tooru anything that held something exciting.

When Tooru hit eight though, more like when he turned eighteen was when things started to get harder. Maybe because it was that his father was becoming older or maybe because he was getting married soon, yes of course he was going to get married. Yes of course it was with that blond beauty. 

He gave up much to be with her, like his time being rebellious, his time flirting with anyone that looked beautiful. His time joking with his friends and pulling pranks on one another. 

He even had to say good bye to his friends at one point or another. All of them were growing up, and all of them had large obligations to do. 

Anyways back to his main point, when turned eighteen, there was secrets even he couldn’t tell Tooru. 

“Ne! Kuraun, I thought him how to go faster and slower by command!” Tooru screamed over to his brother.

“I’m pretty sure he already knew how, brother!”

He pouted in return.

Kuraun threw his head back and laughed. The horse was intelligent for its age about 3 years old he thinks. It was beauty too, a Friesian horse. He didn’t want Tooru to get a black horse it didn’t match at all, but the king insisted, saying Tooru needs to be more like him. More adventurous, more rebellious, if only the king paid attention to the youngest prince more, he would sneak out every single night. 

He saw him once leave the castle. Although he did it a bit dangerous, he watched him go down to the second floor and jump off an open window, at first he was scared for his younger brother. He ran towards the window and leaned out to see Tooru running off as if nothing. “Holy shit.” He remembered saying. Eleven and he jumped off something this high?

Twenty one and he wouldn’t even dare try it. “Some coward I am.” He scoffed, watching his brother disappeared into the forest with a large smile plastered on his face. Kuraun too, couldn’t help but smile.

It was boy. It was a boy Tooru would go run off to meet. A really observant one if he may add. 

One time he went ahead and followed his brother, curious to see where he would go off too. There was a boy lying on the ground, at first he thought he was dead and Tooru came out every night to see the dead body. He made up a scenario in his head, saying, Tooru was actually a vampire who feasted in human blood. Or was a demonic boy who sacrificed people for dark magical powers.

He realized they were stupid when Tooru called out to him and the boy sat up straight. “Hajime-chan!” he would say. 

Chan?” he replayed in his own voice. He looked at the dark skin child and wondered where he was from. Aoba Johsai doesn’t get as much foreigners that stay for a long period of time, and the people who are from this kingdom do not come in that color. 

The little boy named Hajime, turned around and faces the direction of Kuraun. Kuraun was practically plastered against the tree he hid behind. He held in a breath, as if this one small child can catch the smallest of sounds. 

“What’s wrong Hajime-chan?” 

"Nothing.” He says, but gets up. He looks for a few more seconds and then turns to Tooru. “Sit in front of me and nowhere else.” 

Kuraun frowns and peeks around the tree and sees Hajime’s wide shoulders block Tooru from his sight. He may be small, but Tooru was even smaller. He smiled; this kid was protecting his brother. He stayed for a few more minutes. 

Although there was only one problem and it wasn’t that Tooru snuck out to see this kid. It was that there was too much skinship between the two boys. He doesn’t remember playing with his friend’s fingers and hands, or clinging on to their shirts, when they complained. Tooru seemed too dependent. 

But the thing is, Tooru never looked dependent at the castle. This was a new side to him; he himself had never seen this side of his brother. 

He looked at the brown boy, he looked stoic. Like he didn’t care about anything Tooru was talking about, nonetheless Tooru kept talking about his day like he knew Hajime really did care. 

He left before Tooru would, to avoid getting caught. 

The thing about Tooru’s new horse was that it was black, extremely black, as if you call it night itself. It’s eyes were just the same. There were no white markings or anything on the horse that made it out of the ordinary. 

It didn’t sit well with him. The horse he wanted Tooru to get was a beautiful golden horse, its mane and tail whiter than snow. Even its personality was amazing. 

Then again, it was just a horse. His own horse was to mature for him. It was a plain white horse with a ash blond mane and tail. He would try to play and trick the horse, but it would only stare at him annoyed. He chuckled at the thought. Even so the horse and he had an inseparable bond; it’s been ten years since he had him. 

He focuses his thoughts on Tooru again and thinks how his posture and attitude are indeed much more like their mothers’. Maybe that’s why the king wanted Tooru to strengthen up. 

He sees Tooru smile and pats the horse’s lower neck. But Tooru’s smile makes him frown. If only he can take him away from all the bad things, like this kingdom. Even getting him away from this castle will be enough for him. 

There were secrets that he had to hide away from Tooru, from his mother as well, only he, the legacy to the throne, his father the king, and his advisors and head generals knew of what was going on in the council room. He frowns and tries to cheer himself up by watching Tooru laugh, but it really doesn’t help at all. Thus, makes him cry a little in the inside. 

So he thinks back to easier times.  
\- 

Big brother, will I grow tall as you?” Tooru says, Kuraun shakes his head, “I’m still growing!” Tooru laughs and clings to his legs as if he were a monkey. “There’s a theory people stop growing at age 18!” 

"Not true! Where did you read that?” Tooru laughs and Kuraun is awkwardly walking with his brother stuck to his leg.  
\- 

"Wait! Wait! Is that possible?” Kuraun asks Tooru, “I don’t think he can do that Tooru.” He laughs at Tooru’s frustrated face. “Of course he can Kuraun! My knight is the best of knights in the whole world he can do anything!” he waves around his small plastic grey toy shaped to be a knight. 

"Even me?” He points at himself, and Tooru nods, “I thought I was your unstoppable brother! That no one can be able to defeat!” He too, starts to wave Tooru’s plastic figure of a green king. 

"It’s different! This knight is the best!” 

He laughs and flops down on the floor. “My whole army defeated by one man.” 

Tooru laughs too and jumps on top of his brother. “By one man!”  
-  
*** 

They were twelve when everything began to fall apart. They were twelve when an unexpected war ruptured. The Kingdom of Shiratorizawa ignored law officials and claimed war on Aoba Johsai. It was the talk of the year. How Shiratorizawa made a mistake and everything will be fine, everything will work out. 

Although, it didn’t. Aoba Johsai had several of its advisors enter Shiratorizawa to check on them, they didn’t met up with their deal of trade, so they went to see if everything was alright. Weeks later they’ve heard nothing of the advisors. They were due back in another week, yet no report reached the kingdom. Several soldiers went to go scout the border of the two countries, and only a letter from a messenger pigeon made it back. 

The contents are still unknown; all the king said was “The Kingdom of Shiratorizawa had armies lined up at the border, waiting to advance to the country of Aoba Johsai. The reason is still unknown. But we will not wait for an attack! We will act now!” 

Hajime’s father a knight not a soldier had to go to the front lines as a general. Several other head knights had to go as well. Only three stayed in Aoba Johsai to protect the castle. Tooru’s father was just now preparing to go now; his older brother had already left acting as one of the generals, the youngest at twenty-two. 

So only the youngest prince and the queen stayed behind to watch the kingdom, Hajime was the youngest in the manor to be a squire. So his duties was to train more pages, beginners at knights, as much as possible, teach them how to use bows, to ride horses, manners too. Hajime wasn’t an expert but they were limited. And so was Hajime’s time with Tooru. 

They would rarely spend time now, there were no more breaks for Hajime, and every single day during the hot sun was tiring for him that during their nights together he would mostly be asleep. 

“I hate war.” He would remember the conversation they had nights before. “They take away everything and everyone from one another. My brother and father are out there, away from their family. Same with your dad! Your mother must be dying to see him!” He screams. 

Depression. Tooru told him his mother had depression. Once, Hajime took him to his home, because he couldn’t stop complaining how he wanted to see Hajime’s room. So he did. His mother was there, and Tooru began talking to her to his dismay. He would talk about everything and anything that came in mind, for one second he would be talking about a maid and then branch off to something entirely different never finishing the story before it. 

But it actually brought good, his mother for the first time in a while smiled. He wanted to bring Tooru everyday but knew he couldn’t. But ever since his father left, his mother had been bedridden, and he just never had time to see her either. 

“And we don’t get to see each other as much anymore.” He says too, sadly. Hajime only looks at him upset as well, but honestly he’s just too tired to even care. He lay on the dirt floor and looked back at the sky, thousands of stars shined above them. Then there was heavy weight on his chest. “Hajime-chan, sometimes I want to tell you, you can just go home after training so you can rest. But I’m sorry,” He looks down to see Tooru’s head laid upon his chest, Tooru’s hand reaches across his body to reach his hand, he holds it softly and intertwines their fingers. “Please let me be selfish and have you for this night.” He squeezes the hand, and Hajime sighs, tightening the hold on Tooru’s hand. “Anything for you Tooru, anything."

So the night went and that’s the same spot Tooru and Hajime woke up in. Both went their different ways, to start the day.  
*** 

When they were younger Hajime scared Tooru once. Tooru doesn’t know why he remembers it, but he does. 

“Get down!” 

Tooru looked up to a high tree, where his friend was certainly at, he was climbing up around the branches to reach the highest point, ignoring each word Tooru said, “I was kidding! I believe you!” he calls out again, and soon Hajime hits a spot where the branches are getting weaker, and he goes for the strongest of the weak. 

“Hajime-chan I’m serious! You’re going to get hurt.” He cups his hands together and yells, hoping it helps his voice reach him. The tree was a sturdy one, although it wasn’t the biggest. There was no unique thing about the tree, the leaves were green and it was tall. A basic tree, a great one for climbing. “Hajime-chan! Stop! Come down now!” he calls out, grabbing on to the tree, and trying to climb it himself. 

Hajime notices and frowns, “Don’t you dare idiot!” 

“But Hajime-chan won’t come down!” he puts his foot on top of a bark, and clenches to the tree. He stays there a few inches above the ground and proclaims that he’s stuck. He says he’s about to cry, and that’s what hits Hajime on the spot. He sighs in annoyance, “Alright, alright I’m coming."

Tooru knows all the right strings to pull when it comes to Hajime. The crying card, how his heart hurt, how he couldn’t breathe, even when Hajime knew they we’re lies, they would work. He slight pushes himself away from the tree and sees Hajime coming. He smiles and walks backwards, his hands behind him, and he swung them around waiting for Hajime to come down. 

Until he heard a snap. 

He quickly looked up, and swore it was all too slow for it to be real. Hajime’s foot was on top of a large thick healthy branch, and for some off reason it gave out when Hajime put his weight on it. Hajime wasn’t holding on to anything either and he was pretty high up. Tooru can see him fall backwards, once he was in the air, everything went to fast. 

Hajime was on the floor. He was on the floor and he wasn’t getting up. “Hajime-chan?” There was no answer, and Tooru doesn’t want to touch Hajime. He doesn’t want to touch him, he wants Hajime to get up and laugh pretending it was nothing. Or at least pretend he was okay. 

Because God, his heart hurt at this very moment. He couldn’t breathe, he swore he couldn’t, it was summer, one of the hottest there was, but it felt so cold. “Hajime.” He says without any honorific. He wants to go up to him, he wants to, but his legs won’t listen to him at all. They just won’t. He screamed, the loudest he can. 

They weren’t as deep in the forest as they usually were; they were close to the manor more than the castle. He fell to his knees, and kept calling Hajime’s name every second, but Hajime won’t get up. He won’t. 

He doesn’t know how long it has been, but this kid came running in. Tooru knows he’s seen him before but refuses to recognize him. The kid looks terrified just as him. He runs towards the unconscious boy and looks over at him, shaking him a bit. “Iwaizumi.” He whispers a bit, but gets no response. He pulls him around, and Tooru wants him to stop. He doesn’t like it when this kid kept touching him. He didn’t like it and he wants him to leave, but he says nothing. 

An actual knight came, he’s face looked stern, but once he saw Tooru’s face, he was in extreme worry. “Prince Tooru, sir how can I serve you.” 

But Tooru doesn’t say anything. He looks towards his friend who still hasn’t gotten up. The knight notices and calls out to the young boy “Hanamaki, what is his condition?” 

The kid, who was surely about their age, shook his head. “He’s unconscious but a few rocks bruised him, but he’s still breathing. There are a few shallow scrapes here and there, but he’ll be fine.” 

Tooru’s body slumped to the floor, the knight panicked and asked Tooru if he was fine, but he didn’t answer. He only breathed heavily, and stretched his body on the ground. “Take him to the castle’s infirmary.” Hanamaki looks at him surprised, his hand still gently placed on Hajime’s shoulder. Tooru hates it though, he doesn’t like this kid touching Hajime. 

“Sir, it’s alright really it’s nothing critical. We can take him back home to sleep it off.” 

Tooru frowns and gets up quickly; of course he was bit dizzy once he did. “Did I stutter? I want him in the castle’s infirmary immediately, no questions asked.” He shakes. The knight still watches him in concern and the young knight in training watches him suspiciously. “What are you waiting for?” he barked at the knight who finally moved. 

He went up to grab Hajime, and quickly takes him away. Oikawa wants to go with him but stays. Hanamaki watches him for a bit, “Thank you.” He bows and leaves as well. 

That was first time Tooru ever felt panic. The first time his heart clenched like that, and God please, he never wants to feel like that again. He starts to think about what would happen if Hajime didn’t wake up. What would he do? 

He wasn’t sure, but he had an idea.  
\-- 

He turns out to be okay, and nothing bad was going to happen. Tooru relaxed when he heard the news. It’s already been two days since anyone had actually come up to him and told him of anything of Iwaizumi. He wasn’t in the infirmary anymore, and was moved to the manor to Tooru’s disappointment.  
Now he wasn’t able to visit his friend since he wasn’t allowed into the manor. He could also go against the rule but he knew the knights that stood at their post wouldn’t let him enter. 

He signed and slumped on the small sofa that lay in the front of the library. Next to him was a large window that was left open for all the fresh air to come in, and all the dust of books to leave. Tooru stands and peers out of it, but as soon as he does a small black cat jumps at him out of nowhere. 

Tooru pushes himself back and lands on his bottom. The cat sits and watches the boy carefully. He licks his front paw, watching Tooru. Tooru glares at the cat, standing up trying to scare him off, but the cat only looked at him amused. 

Tooru pouts and walks away from the cat looking for a book to pass time. The cat meowed and Oikawa looks back at it. He started at the cat’s yellow eyes, his brown eyes glared at it, while the black cat looked at him spiritedly.  
*** 

Two years was how long the war lasted. Some people celebrated quietly, most people mourned. 

Crowned Prince Kuraun Oikawa was killed during the war. Hajime doesn’t know how. Inside the castle walls no one talked among each other. No one dared looked at the king, queen, and only prince. 

Hajime never met Kuraun, but the way Tooru talked about him, was something new. His eyes would look clearer; his smile would have this one small twitch that he only noticed, his voice will change slightly in tone, he would wave his hands and arms to express how cool his brother was. 

He did leave something behind, a wife and young child who just turned two. He would never get to meet his father; he was born a few months in when he left for war. His name was Takeru. Takeru Oikawa.  
***  
Since the claim of his brother’s death reach Tooru’s ears. He stopped laughing; he stopped smiling genuinely, each day he would go to the Kings and Queens quarters and be with his mother who cried. He stood strong and never did cry. His heart hurt, more than he realized death could do. 

How long has it been since he heard the news? Maybe two months. It’s been two months since Kuraun’s death. It’s been two months since his mother refused to leave her room. It’s been two months since he’d seen Hajime. 

What was he doing? Hajime. 

He missed him. He missed him so much. Sometimes he debates on going to their hide out, but a small thought in his head, said he wouldn’t be there. Not after two months of unknown absence. He wished he can go to his home through a route Hajime once showed him. He memorized it by heart, anything Hajime did, anything that related to Hajime he would know by heart, but he knows he can’t because once he did, he would break and only depend on Hajime to fix things. 

Hajime will always fix things, and if he wasn’t able to fix this, then he doesn’t know what he would do. He isn’t so sure what he would feel. He closes his eyes and tries to think about something else. 

Sometimes he would pass by his brother’s room. He would have this urge to go in and sleep in the bed like he was still young and had a nightmare, and the only person he would go to is Kuraun, and Kuraun will gladly take him in and tell him different stories about life and fantasy, and he would make sure Tooru would fall deep in sleep before he himself went to sleep, even if it lasted hours. 

He would tease him and fill him in on the kings meetings. Tell him all different kinds of secrets he knows he shouldn’t have told him. He would train him and showed him some tricks to get the upper hand of the opponent. 

He breathes in and then out. He knows he can't enter that room now. It was occupied by a new family. His sister in law and nephew, and he didn’t want to be reminded of what Kuraun left behind. 

He kept walking down the hallway and down the series of flights. Soon he reached the second floor and looked out the same window he jumped out of when he was younger. When he was training with his personal trainer, was the time he heard the news of his late brother. He ran off, not knowing where, he just ran off. He tripped at one point, and the fall was ugly. He couldn’t get up, his knee was too busted.  
One of the knights had to get him and carry him back home. It was humiliating for someone his age to be carried. It was so humiliating he wanted to cry. Everyone looked at him with pity and it disgusted him. 

He didn’t think it would be too much, maybe just a stretched muscle. Nothing too much, but the healer said it was. He said there was too much strain before the fall, caused by the jumping and the extension of training, the trip was the key to finally make it snap. The healer also told him everything was going to be fine over time, but the smile he gave Tooru, looked filled with pity. 

The prince, the _crowned_ prince shouldn’t be pitied. No less by his servants and people who were all beneath him. 

He sneered at the mere memory of it. He walked away, from the window, he hated that window, and it reminded him of what he’s limited to do. 

He locked himself in his own room for some time, only accompany he would have would be a stray black cat. 

Two months pass by again, and his knee is nearly healed. The first thing he does after hearing the news was train. His trainer would encourage him and tell him how much he had approved, how he was glad that the knee didn’t affect his training. If anything he was better than before. He wouldn’t tell him how there was times he felt pain. 

That’s because before he had no purpose, he had no _real_ reason to do anything. He made it all up in his head. Him king? His brother was going to be king, and then Takeru would be king when he comes to age if anything had to happen to him. He had no chance of becoming king. Why did he fill himself with false hope? 

But now, Takeru was too young and his mother had gone senseless, they’ve lost any right to the title. Now he knows he has to be king. He has to bring up this kingdom better than his father and better than what his brother could. He swung the sword harder. Each hit to his personal trainer was filled with hate and anger, but from what? 

Didn’t he want to be king? Maybe that’s what it was. He wanted to be king, and he asked and prayed to God to give him the opportunity. Maybe that’s why his brother was taken away from him. Because _he_ was the one who asked God. 

It was his entire fault. If only he was stronger, if only he didn’t want to be king. 

Tooru would look disappointed while staring at the floor of a dungeon cell. He was done being disgusted, and scared. He doesn’t even sigh or groan. He only turns around and leaves the cell. He locks up the bars, and covers the whole cell with a black curtain. 

What he left behind was a circle with magical symbols, and demonic language in the color of red. On the side of the circle was a large golden bowl filled with a dark crimson liquid, around the bowl was splashes of the same liquid leading a small trail. 

It leads to a man who looked like a prisoner in that same cell; his body was limp on the floor, blood still dripping from his throat slowly. 

In that same circle of the man’s blood was something abnormal. Something disgusting. It was this glop of muscle, with no real features on the thing. Although right in the middle, there was a beating heart that was slowly stopping. 

The same black cat looks at the disgust that was left, with repulsion. He stood up lively, and slipped through the cell and through the curtains following Tooru out of the dungeon altogether. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is three years younger than Oikawa and Iwaizumi.


	4. Call me, I'll be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Iwaizumi becomes the man he always wanted to be, yet when he can never turn his back on one boy.

***  
Even if it's been a year there wasn't a day Hajime didn't think of him. It's not like he wanted to in the first place. Maybe it because he really couldn’t let go of the past, since every night he would go to the forest and wait in their little hideout, waiting. Every single day, and each day he would tell himself he wouldn’t come anymore, but his heart would lead there every night, waiting for someone he knows won't come.

Throughout those same nights he would sit on the ground and only think of Tooru. The nights seemed to get colder by each day, even in the summer there was no longer any warm nights. He would hear different noises throughout the woods, noises he never really heard since the loud voice of Tooru had always occupied his ears. He would venture around the woods, and go as far until he hit a wall. The castle walls were gigantic. Stories say they’ve been only been built under a year.

Of course these four hundred kilometers would’ve taken much longer, yet no one knew how long it actually took. There was only three ways up the walls, Hajime learned. One way, the most noticeable and next to the entrance of the castle walls, it was plastered on the wall, and lead all the way to the top. Where different weapons were held ready to be fired at any second. 

Another way was from the back. It was miles away from the castle. Hajime never really ventured to that side of the wall. Only several knights and post guards stay there and watch. He had also wanted to circle the walls. But it seemed too wasteful, there was only three things inside these walls, the castle that stretched at least 120,000 square meters. It’s height is still unknown to Hajime.

The castle was one of the few things Aoba Johsai was known off, the grand castle bigger than any castle in the world. 

The manor was also located inside the castle walls, maybe not as big as the castle itself, but still one of the largest buildings in the world. It filled all the knights and their families. It had a large courtyard filled with just dirt where no grass grows on to train. Several soldiers if in a higher class lived there as well, most of the time they lived outside the walls. 

One last thing that hid behind the walls was the armory. It filled to the brink before the war started, not it was only half filled, since the craftsmen had not stop making longswords, axes, and all sorts of weapons. There was never a time when the kingdom stop production. Hajime heard that it was small compared to Shiratorizawa, but big nonetheless. 

Yet that was it in the walls. Everything else was either the large forest that started right when manor ended and ended at the wall that was at least 100km away from the manor. Behind it all was an empty vast land. It was claimed but no man has ever touched the earth, with the expectation of a few miles of crops, though most of crops were from the outside of the castle walls. 

The first king wanted this wall to protect all of his people, he wanted his son to make the kingdom was made inside the castle walls, but of course the next crowned prince wanted the whole land for himself, and branch the kingdom outside the land. It was a grand benefit for the king. There was a large land inside the castle to him and a large land outside the walls for him to rule. Of course there was more walls build. It was named the Outer wall. Hajime frowned at the original name, it had no creatively whatsoever. He wonders if Tooru would name the Outer wall something else when he became king.

He smiled at the thought, and tried to recall Tooru’s most favorite things, and labeled the wall with the most ridiculous names. He liked stars. He knows that for a fact. When they laid on the land of the forest and no tree were blocking their view from the large leaves it produced or the clouds that hid the stars in night, he would point out all different constellations. Which Hajime didn’t bother to memorize. 

He regrets it now. Sometimes he looks at some of the stars and wonders if it was Tooru’s favorite or not. He recalls one of them being the Scorpio. He said it’s best to see it during June. The month he was born in. He asked if that was the reason it was his favorite. Tooru never gave him an answer.

When he’s lucky, he hears small snippets about him whenever he went to the stables. Stable boys would talk about their day, and talk about what was going on in their sad little lives. Apparently no one has seen him running around the castle for a long time. There were a few times they would see him, walking and have these eyes of isolation. He didn’t know it back then, when they were still young, he was hate all the small moments Tooru would touch him, but now it’s one of thing he wishes he can have back. 

Somewhere throughout the year, Hajime assumed Tooru had lost his inner child and grew up to be someone respected. He would also hear that he was extremely intelligent and brought out ideas and strategies to avoid war and bring more resources to the kingdom. 

What amazed Hajime the most was what he grew to be, the favored prince. There were days Hajime had to travel outside the castle walls and check up on different things and people. To makes sure everything was going well. He would hear people’s whispers about the new crowned prince. It was disgusting that people would prefer him than his dead brother. The eldest was long dead, yet they still compared him to his brother. 

The royals too, who lived in the castle disgusted them. Once they entered the courtyard, not even a few seconds passed, and they started to complain about the dirt, about the mud, about the smell, about the men. 

They would bark out orders for them to take. At first the pages were hesitant to actually do anything the Viceroy told them, but the head knight got them out of their doubtfulness and told them exactly what the viceroy said too. 

Another royal came up to him when he was at the stables maintaining his own personal horse; he had this ugly mustache, and these pointy shoes. He said in the most snarkiest tone, to get him a horse ready for him, and he quotes. 

Of course he doesn’t do anything for him; he gets on his own horse. A Belgian chestnut horse, it was a draft horse, so it was shorter than the rest, but what the horse lacked in height, it gained through its muscles, it was thick horse and Hajime loved every single part of him.

He’s light fur coat, his black mane and tail, the way his legs would have a coronet look, black fading to his original color of chestnut. Hajime has never seen a color like him on this type of breed. He’s personality too, his mother and father were booth docile creatures, but this one was stubborn, and nowhere submissive. 

Apparently, the only person it actually took a liking to, was Hajime himself, made him feel like a proud father. He smiled humbly thinking of his horse and the face of the royal who watched him leave. Other thoughts started to fill in his head. He sighed and pouted, he closes he’s eyes facing the stars. More things changed, for some reason the kingdom’s citizens were getting poorer. The old bookkeeper he used to visit no longer had his shop. Hajime isn’t really sure where he actually went or what happened. 

When was visiting and traveling around the kingdom, he saw different booths that used to be filled with clothes and jewels, with toys and fruits, completely empty. There was less lively people, fewer items to sell, and more beggars sleeping inside the booths. They reached out their hands begging Hajime for money. No, they never begged for money. They would pet his horse’s thighs asking for food and water. 

But that was only the markets closer to the Outer wall. The inner wall still had items, but not much. There also a lack in customers too. He would remember it was filled with children complaining to their parents for toys, and other older people we’re all around talking about the latest rumors they’ve heard either local or national. 

Now it was empty.

He opened his eyes drifting away from the memory and looked down on his lap. His legs had gone a bit longer. His eyes traced up to his chest, he reaches for the small pendent that hanged around his neck, it was probably during the nights he spent a lone he realized something significant. He missed Tooru so much, his chest hurt. 

The pendent was cold, and he wonders why if it was pressed against chest, the one place warmth spreads throughout the whole body. He stands, and decides to get out of there to get some rest. Tomorrow was a grand day for him. He was walking back out of the thick forest when something flying hit the back of his head. It wasn’t a strong force that could push him to the ground. If anything it felt soft. 

He turns back and sees a bird on the floor. Its eyes were pure black and unmoving. Its body looked stiff, and its white feathers were all ruffed. Hajime recognizes it as a pure white dove. It lays on the floor dead, there was no wound in it either, at least nothing he could see. He feels cold and looks up at the castle that over shadows the trees. All the lights were turned off and quiet. All expect one. Hajime gulped and shivered for a second when the winds started to get colder. He stands up straight, but his eyes don’t move away from the light of the room. 

He starts to run towards the castle, once he reached a point he couldn’t see the window, he stepped back to see if there was any movement, any shadow, any sign of Tooru. Because God, he knows Tooru is the only one awake at the time, he knows that kid like if he knew himself. 

Smoke started to file out of the window and Hajime only stares. His heart was rushing, maybe it was because of running, but this feeling was different. It felt like the dread he felt all those years ago in the library. Everything felt like they we’re turning for the worst.  
-

Knights were lined up in rolls and columns in the large throne room. The king sat in his one purpose chair, made of ivory and covered with gold, it was set on a precious stone platform, six white steps that lead to the throne, had its edges painted gold. Red velvet drapes dropped to the floor and was tighten to one position by a golden rope. Behind the throne was a glass wall that had a view of large untouched land. The ceilings were high and were covered in the most beautiful paintings, with chandeliers hanging from above. There were stair cases below the six steps that led over to a second floor, for guest of different caliber to watch the events held in the room. 

In the room there was dozens of people, dressed in the puffiest dresses, and the tightest pants. Men wore boots that reached their knees, women wore flats of different colors and they would have ribbons tied to their ankles. 

The king himself wore different layers of clothing, but the outermost was a white velvet jacket that buttoned up in the middle, the buttons were gold as well. Hajime thinks how there was so much gold in the room, more than he thinks there ever should be. 

_“People think gold means prosperity.” Oikawa’s voice would be heard in his head, “But in our kingdom it means viability.”_

But was that true? Did this kingdom really see gold as a sign of possibility? Or was it just something they can boast around?

He wore a robe of the color of turquoise that was longer than any blanket he had seen. His pants were the color of beige and the black boots he wore only reached to his calves. His mid-long hair pulled backwards, it reached to the back of his neck. Then the crown, it was too identical. Too consistent, their crowns all looked the same to him, shaped like a muffin, and filled with jewels.

The King of Aoba Johsai was no different. The crown was gold; jewels of different caves were engraved into them. The velvet felt was a pale blue. Not turquoise as his robe. There were eight golden arches reaching to the top that held a large pearl. 

On to his left was the queen, beautiful and breathtaking, he could see where Tooru got his looks. Her hair flowed to her lower back, a large crown, made of gold was placed on her head as well. It was much different than any of the kings and queens he had seen before. It had branches of gold swirling around to the top, turquoise jewels were placed symmetrically around the crown. Her dress was white and fitted, there were no special designs, and there was no reason for any. The woman was breathtaking as she was even in the simplest dresses there is to offer. 

He stands in front of all the rest of the knights on his own. None of his friends from the knight training were there, for he was the only one who deserved to be knighted. 

Fifteen on his ceremony, he thinks he should feel nervous or scared since he was the only real guest in the room, but he doesn’t, so maybe this is why he was here. Courage and bravery, he didn’t have any fears anymore. Until a young boy, his age, he knows, comes in bowing to the king and whispers an apology. He wore white boots that reached to his thighs; Hajime hates that it was the first thing he noticed about him. He wore beige pants that fitted perfectly on him Hajime couldn’t help but swallow, Tooru really did grow. Even at fifteen, Tooru became just as beautiful as his mother. Imagine him when years come. He sat on a smaller chair to the right of his father.

His eyes widen when he looks at Hajime, while Hajime does the opposite and looks down. He needs to show respect and not have deceitful eyes on Oikawa. 

It’s not like it was his fault in the first place. Tooru didn’t know what personal space was and clung on to him whenever he got the chance, and to have him disappear for a year, all he could really think about his soft touch, his lenient breaths, his smooth brown eyes, his stupid laugh and him. Just Tooru.

The king coughed out loud, and music started to play. Hajime held his head high and started to walk towards the king, but only stopped when he was in front of the six steps that lead to his majesty. His head high, he fell to one knee, facing the king with the most indifferent face. 

A man, he didn’t know, placed a two sided cape, black as the outer and turquoise in the inside. A large sword heavy for the small man who carried it, placed it to his right of him, it was sheathed by a brown leather scabbard. Another man carried a large shield that had leaves sprouting from branches designed on the metal. A castle too, was in the middle of the shield.

The Pope Bishop rose from his seat, which was to the side of the room, walked up to him and steps on the first step. He did a small prayer and blessed the sword, the shield and Hajime. The King then rose, but didn’t move from his spot. While Hajime bowed in respect his left arm placed over his left knee, his right fist was placed on the stone floor. He spoke, “Do you Hajime Iwaizumi swear this oath, to me and me only?”

“I swear my King.”

“Do you swear to protect the royals of this castle?”

“I swear my King.”

“And if there was anything, ever to happen to me. You will serve my son, Prince Tooru Oikawa. You will protect him until he receives the throne.”

“With all my heart and strength my King, I will never let anything harm the Prince, I will protect him with all my being.”

Everyone looked at Hajime, as if he went insane. That wasn’t in script. The King looked at Hajime a bit confused, but a hearty laughed came out of his chest. “This boy is committed I see.”

Hajime smiles and he can feel Tooru beaming. At the moment he doesn’t understand when he heard the people’s rumors how Tooru had turned cold and emotionless. He seemed like the same kid he last seen, filled with happiness. The King stood proud watching the Bishop give the blessing.

“This oath is an expression of sincerity and should the knight ever break it, he would face godly retribution should the uttering prove false. Anyone who broke the Oath Knighthood would be seen as to have committed a crime against God which would lead to eternal damnation.”

“Among the oaths, where vows are to never be deal with enemies or traitors, never give evil counsel to a lady, and every day hear Mass and make an offering in Church.”

Hajime head still down, silently nodded. 

The Bishop stepped down, and walked back to his chair, while the king started to walk down the stairs. At step three he grabbed his thinner longsword compared to Hajime’s and unsheathed it. He raised it high, and he placed his sword on Hajime’s right showered. “I dub thee Sir Knight Hajime.”

He moves the sword over his head and places it on his left shoulder, “For respect, they shall call you Knight Iwaizumi.”

He puts down the sword and sheaths it again without trouble. Hajime is about to stand up but the King speaks again. Confused, Hajime looks up; everyone’s attention leads to the king’s face. 

“Knight Iwaizumi,” his face is stern and Hajime thinks he’s in trouble. “I heard great things about you.” He signals Hajime to rise. He does, while at it, he looked a Tooru for a quick second, and he notices the young prince was glaring at his father. “Keep up the great work; I will need a man like you, a man like your father on the front lines if we ended up in war.”

Hajime gulps, and hopes it’s not noticeable. “I’ve seen what you can do, the way you lead, especially at your age, the way you fight and ride your horse. You’re a valuable man Iwaizumi. Not all of my men can archer, fight with a sword, or any weapon for that matter of fact, not even with their own two hands, as perfectly as you.” 

He pats him on the shoulder and looks at him fondly. “Thank you sir.” He says and bows his head. “I will be the perfect pawn for you, and be moved the way you’d play me.”

The king smiles, and raises his voice. “We will have a feast for this young man!”

Everyone cheers.

The feast was troublesome. It was loud and the large black robe was troublesome for him. He had to carry the shield and longsword everywhere he went, which was troublesome as well. Everything about the whole feast was troublesome. 

There was also the feeling the Tooru kept looking at him during the feast. He wanted to go and talk to him, but he wasn’t sure if he had the right to do so. There were times he had the courage to actually go up to him, but maidens of different ages would come up to his face and ask for his hand in marriage, which surprised him, the most. These women, were people he never heard or seen before. Some to his relieved he didn’t have to reject any young lady’s heart, only wanted to dance. The only few times he actually had the chance to drop his weaponry. 

The party ended late at night, or maybe it was already the morning, either way Hajime walks down a corridor with his new items. The cape flowed behind him, and his shield wasn’t as heavy, and nor was the sword. He could toss it and turn it with one hand; the man who placed it by him was exaggerating on its weight. Or maybe it was really that heavy and he couldn’t tell?

The bash was stressful. There was people he didn’t know, but knew his father, all around him congratulating him on his knighthood. He didn’t mind, but there were so many questions he barely knew the answers to. Also, no one would give him any space to breathe. Though now was only relaxation, he smiled, happily enjoying the time he had alone. 

“I would never allow you to go to war.”

Hajime jumps a little while dropping the sword. He looks to his left and see Tooru leaning against the wall. Hajime looks at him spooked and crouches down to grab his sword. Some knight he was, scared from just a small voice. He even went ahead and dropped the sword and it made such a large noise, he hoped no one heard him.

“It’s uniquely large.” He looks at Hajime, each detail of his sword, and his body. 

“I was told the king himself picked it out for me.” He lift it up a bit, trying to smile and look proud. 

“I hate it then.”

“Is something the matter?” his voice was as formal as he could hopefully muster out to the young prince. 

Tooru doesn’t say anything; he bites his lip and pushes himself against the wall. He walks up to Hajime and grabs the only fabric on his torso, which was placed just above his hips, a shirt peeked through the metal armor and Tooru pulled it, it causes Hajime to trip towards him, only an inch though. 

“Why did you say you would become his pawn?”

“I didn’t know what to say after that huge compliment.”

“So you lied?” Tooru pulled him closer. His face inching closer to Hajime’s own, Hajime didn’t say anything; the scent he left off was fresh and clean, each small detail of Tooru’s face was smooth, and there was no scratch.

He didn’t lie, of course he didn’t. It was his king that he had to respect for so long. 

He realizes what he’s doing and looks up quickly, pushing Tooru away from him. A man of his word and brought to this country to many successes. Granted there is times, like now, that seemed depressed. But he knows that will all end when things start to get going. 

Hajime realizes he’s not giving Oikawa any eye caught, his eyes too distracted by the vague details of Tooru’s face, he looked like a glass doll. No warrior in his blood like his late brother and fate, just a man of looks like his mother. 

Without really thinking, he blurted out, “What happened Oikawa?”

“Oikawa?” Tooru scoffs, “When did I become Oikawa?” he tilts his head, and his hair jumps with the small movement. He looks offended by the name, as if Hajime had said it wrong and disgusting.

“When you left without an explanation or even a word at all.” Wasn’t it self-explanatory? One year can make strangers. Tooru looked in even more offended. “Because I left for a year? That’s real sad Hajime-chan.” His voice turns all giggly and friendly which leaves Hajime’s mouth will distaste. 

“Don’t call me that.” He had no right to call him something so familiar. Even with the years they’ve spent together, that one year did make a difference. Just like any person in the world, just like this young prince, Hajime changed as well. 

“Oh, do you want me to call you Sir Iwaizumi?” He asks a bit insulted, Tooru takes a step back, while pushing Hajime with a little force, waiting for Hajime to say something back, but he doesn’t. “If that’s the case, I want to be called Prince Oikawa.”

“Deal.”

Tooru frowns, clearly upset, that wasn’t where he was going with, “What happen to the Hajime-chan I knew? He would hate calling me prince.”

“I asked you the same damn thing.” Hajime frowns deeper. “But I didn’t get an answer, so why should you?” Changed? He didn’t even move from the spot Tooru left him. If anybody changed it definitely was Tooru. Tooru had no right to say he changed, he doesn’t know what he went through. Or how much he worked his ass off to be where he is now. He doesn’t know how many bones he broke, doesn’t know how much blood he spilled, he doesn’t know what he did to get here. 

Having enough the conversation he starts to walk, “I have to go.” He bumps shoulders with the prince, with a little intention shove. He swallows the nervousness away and walks proud like he was taught. There was too much pain when he realized that, with that one touch of the shoulders, walking away from the prince, he was in love with Tooru.

“Don’t leave me too.” 

He stops in his tracks, and looks back. He watched Tooru’s shoulders shake, his hands were clutched tight, his arm quickly reaches to his face, and he covers his eyes. Hajime looked at him waiting for some signal to go to him. God only knows if Tooru calls him, he will do anything in his power to reach him. 

“Please Hajime.” 

Next thing Tooru knew, he was trapped in Hajime’s arms. He’s cold, colder than what he expected. The cause was probably because of the steel breastplate. “Hajime.” He croaks out. He isn’t sure how wide his eyes are now, Tooru sounded so broken. He sounded so lost. He dropped his sword and shield behind the young prince, which makes his ears. “Hajime.” He whimpers and he only tightens the grip on his arm. “I’m right here Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of knight ceremony research stuff, and I only confused myself more for reading so many different kinds, so hopefully a jumble of all of them looks nice.


	5. Bea, Gal, and Tru

Covered in different furs and leather, Hajime underestimated the weather in the mountains, they were colder than Hajime used to remember. Granted it has been to long since he had been back at the mountains. He didn’t recognize anyone, but they had the same characteristics as his mother and father. Dark skin and thick hair, green to hazel eyes. They watched him on his horse, riding with pride, and his men were just as strict looking as him. 

Hajime’s men, it was weird saying those words. “My men.” He whispers. They were his, they were under his command. The most awkward part of it was the fact that he was the youngest of the small group; the second youngest was at least five years older than him. Yet, that fact that he was in command at his age didn’t alter the way they thought. They trusted him. They trusted the king’s order. 

The horses had few troubles climbing through the rocks and boulders that the trail, but they’ve made it with no trouble. Hajime descended off his horse and walked with courage towards the people. He reached out his hand for a welcoming gesture, but they only looked at him awkwardly. He coughed out loud and began to speak, yet they still only watched him uncomfortably. 

One of his men commanded his horse to stand next to Hajime; he leaned down and whispers, “Maybe they do not speak our tongue?”

Hajime imagines himself face palming. Of course he would forget, he lays his hand back down and crosses them together above his crotch. “Hello.” He bows and starts talking to his native tongue. Thanking the gods that his father only spoke to him in that tongue when they were alone. One of the people took a step forward and bowed. “Hello.” She said, her hair gracefully falling down her shoulder as she bowed. She was a beauty, he would admit. Her hair was longer than he had seen in many women back in Aoba Johsai, but it does not rival the queens. Her face was small and shaped perfectly. If he may add, the most attractive feature on her face was her nose. 

Hajime smiled relieved that they’d be able to communicate nicely, especially with all the assignments he had to put up with for the past weeks, where he had to fill his brain with different reports and information. The women lead him to a private tent, no one was allowed in but those two, leader to leader he was told. 

His men in the back whistled and howled, laughing at Hajime’s embarrassment. Even Galet laughed. It took hours when they both finally left the tent, only to be greeted with congratulations pats and whistles, which he annoying shoved away. 

He returned with the great news that the small village agreed to his persuasion on support if war ever occurred they will be able to hide in the mountains claimed to the Iwayama village. He told different children around him about what he had seen, and what had happen. He even told Prince Kageyama when he came to visit about his travels. He adored the kid. He knew too he was adored just as much; he would be a great king for his kingdom in Kitagawa Daiichi. Prince Kageyama was a great boy; he was filled with dreams and determination, he would listen to everything Hajime had to say, every story, advice and fact. 

Hajime can remember that was the last time Prince Kageyama came to visit as a prince.  
\--

In a new night Iwaizumi was grooming Galet, he smiled, and he really can't stop feeling happy for this horse. Hanamaki and he were always put into challenges, which he would always win of course; one of the challenges was seeing whose horse was the strongest. Galet was the victorious of the two without a doubt. It was when they needed more firewood for the manor, Hajime will tie of ropes and leather carefully against Galet, which we connected to a large trunk of a tree. Hanamaki did as well but his horse Trubochki, gave up after a few pulls. 

“What a muscled horse.” He turned his head back to see the intruder to see Oikawa walking towards him. A loose shirt and brown trousers, a more comfortable outfit he ever seen the prince, even in their younger times, Oikawa would never wear anything that didn’t have somewhat fashion sense, “I have never,” Iwaizumi starts, “Do my eyes deceive me?” He looks back at Galet. “Tell if it’s true Galet, but is the great prince Oikawa in an unfashionable outfit?”

The horse only looks at Hajime annoyed, he nods his head nevertheless. He laughs and looks back at Oikawa to see his reaction. “Mean!” he walks closer and raises his hand to pet Galet, but waits for the horse’s approval. Galet pushes his muzzle against the palm of Oikawa hand. Hajime looks completely confused. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” No man, no child, not even a women has Galet ever accepted, expect for Hajime. He would jump on his hind legs, which he never does and stomps loudly, with angry huffs from his nose. He would kick and trash around whenever there was someone around he didn’t like, which was everyone most of the time. The only person Galet ever got used to the fastest was Hanamaki. 

“He usually hates people.”

“I am hard to hate.”

Iwaizumi laughs and looks back at his horse. “Yeah, he’s a tough guy.” 

Oikawa looks confused for a second, but remembers the question he asked him awhile go. The horse was large in width, but when he went ahead and started to pet him on the shoulders you could feel the stiff muscles under his skin. The horse is a gran beauty. 

“He’s still a beauty.” The horse huffs in disagreement and steps back from Oikawa, “He hates being called pretty I see.” He laughs, and Iwaizumi smiles as well. “What a brute.” The horse swats its tail and flicks it, still avoiding Oikawa’s touches. “He hates being called beautiful, he hates being called a brute, what does he like being called?” He looks at Iwaizumi for an answer but he doesn’t get any, Iwaizumi only looks at him with a half grin, his hand on his hip with a lazy look on his face, he shrugs, waiting for Oikawa to figure it out. 

Oikawa thinks for a few seconds, and looks back at the horse, _“The horse represents you Tooru.”_ something his late brother would tell him, “Well, he looks strong.” He pauses and looks back at the horse whose attention as well is on Oikawa’s. 

“He looks dependable, and strong-headed. Stubborn even.” The horse starts nodding towards him, before walking to him again, “Amazing, magnificent, outstanding.” The horse soon wants his muzzle petted again and nudges Oikawa to do so. 

He gulps and looks back at Iwaizumi, “but I can't help but think he’s just as beautiful.” 

They looked at each other for a while, as if it’s like one of them needed to say something to one another but couldn’t really get it out of their throats. They haven’t talked since the scene where they embraced each other, and took comfort from one another. Oikawa wants Iwaizumi to touch him again, he wants to be encircled in his arms, and he wants him to tell him everything is going to be fine. He wants to lay his head on his chest like they used to. Where Iwaizumi will hold his hand and let him sleep the worry’s away, where they would look to the sky in the middle of a large forest and count and wish on each and every star. 

Tell each other stories about how their day went, and Iwaizumi would catch bugs for some odd reason, and show Oikawa how amazing they are, and then he would catch lizards and do just the same, freaking Oikawa out all the same for a good laugh, how Oikawa would tell Iwaizumi different stories, and tell him about the stars and constellations. 

He wants to go back when they would call each other best friends, and when Iwaizumi would call him Tooru and not Oikawa. He wanted it all so bad. “So, are you still going to call me Prince Oikawa?” 

“Yes, if anyone in this kingdom heard me call you by your given name, people will ask questions.”

“Let them ask questions, let them spread rumors, we’re friends.”

“Prince Oikawa, please understand,”

“Don’t call me that! Please, I understand everything, they’ll question you, they’ll threaten you, but you have me by my side!” he calls out desperately; touching the center of his chest, “I will never let them touch you!” he sneers with anger, “Never in my life will they ever leave even a small scratch on you without getting away.”

“You’re making this overdramatic, it’s just names.” Iwaizumi looks down, sadden by the fact he knows he can’t call Oikawa by his first name, he can't make this harder for him, and he did also felt a little happy from the fact Oikawa will go through that far for him. 

“Exactly they’re just names.” He says back his hand falling slowly off Galet’s muzzle; he walks towards Iwaizumi and reaches out for him. Iwaizumi takes his hand without a second thought, and pulls him towards his chest. A bit surprised for the young prince, Tooru hesitates in wrapping his arms around him. This time it feels perfect, he slides off his hands from his back slightly and tightens his hold. He pushes his face against his shoulder. They fit together so well, age fifteen, with the same height they fit perfectly with one another.

“That’s how far I can go is Oikawa.”

He nods his head, humming, “I can live with that,” he rubs his face on his shoulder and slides his hands up and down Iwaizumi arms. He can’t help feeling relaxed from the Iwaizumi tensed muscles. “but what will I call you?”

“Anything your royal ass wants.” Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa against his chest, there’s a small whimper from Oikawa, “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s arm slack and fall to his sides. “Not that one.” 

Oikawa looks back up at him and laughs his hands gripping on to Iwaizumi’s arms, “Too late!” he pushes himself away from Iwaizumi and turns towards Galet, “Isn’t that right Galet! He said anything my royal ass wants!” 

Galet nods several times, stopping his right front hoof. Oikawa laughs again, he swings up on Galet’s neck, clingy to him. “See even Galet agrees!”

“You’re both jerks.” 

Oikawa laughs playfully and Galet joins in. Oikawa looks over at the horse, and his heart swells. “I’m so jealous Iwa-chan.” He goes ahead and pets Galet again. 

Iwaizumi crosses his arms and points out two fingers. “One, are you seriously going to call me that?” Oikawa nods happily, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Two, what are you so jealous about?”

“Well, for starters, this horse in general.”

“Don’t you have a horse of your own?”

“I do but he’s so boring!” he complains, lunging himself against Galet, “he’s to mature for his age.”

Too mature is something Oikawa definitely needs to be, especially for his position in the castle, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t say that. Oikawa looks towards Galet’s back and decides to hop on only to fail. 

“Iwa-chan! Help!” 

“Who said you can get up on my horse?” Iwaizumi laughs, walking up to him and giving him a lift 

“Iwa-chan is so strong.” Oikawa teases and gets comfortable on the horse. He steadies himself, and sits straight with pride and smiles over at Iwaizumi. “Don’t I look great on this horse? I think, as a gift to my 16th birthday, you should give him.” He rubs Galet’s head and pouts with his large brown eyes. “Can I ride him?”

Iwaizumi goes ahead and grabs the harness and puts it on Galet, “Well, first my birthday is first, so pay up my present and depending on the gift, I give you something not as good as Galet but something nice.” He then pulls Galet out of the stables and starts walking him. 

“Where to, your highness?” 

“To my personal stable, my servant.” Oikawa plays along, flicking his wrist towards himself. 

“Of course.” Iwaizumi replies back with no bite in his tone. They’ve walked in the dark with no problem, Iwaizumi’s trained in the dark so his eye sight was accustomed to it. He walked on the right route towards the stables.

Oikawa then started to talk about what happened in his absence of the year. It was one of the darkest times he had lived. He never really cried during the time, he said. There never was a time for him to cry. After his brother passed away, it was work, work and work. His mother was sad for the first two months, but after that she became her usual self, but after a while it was getting better to get used to. 

“You know, every day I wanted to go back to our small hide out, to see if you would be there.” Oikawa confessed. “I always had the urge to do so, but I scared you weren’t going to be there. I was scared that you no longer will be there for me, that you forgotten me, and won’t need me in your life anymore.”

“Imagine you did go.” Iwaizumi states, “How would you feel when you realize I wasn’t there, and I’m probably never going to be there.”

Oikawa looks down on the center of the horse’s shoulders. He would be heartbroken of course, but he isn’t sure if that was the word he wanted to use. Dejected? No, miserable? He shook his head it didn’t sound right, like there isn’t, wasn’t a word that would describe his feelings. He couldn’t think of a word, no wait, he opens his mouth and slips out a sound, “Disappointed.” He realizes that it isn’t a large feeling, but it hurts all the same. He gulps and looks at Iwaizumi. “It would actually hurt, my heart will physically hurt, and I would be so disappointed. Not at you, but at the thought of you not being there.”

Iwaizumi nods his head and keeps walking, and Oikawa joins the silence not questioning Iwaizumi’s reasoning for his question, until they finally reached the actual royal stable. “We’re here your highness.” He lets go of the leash and walks to the side of Galet, he offers a hand to Oikawa, “M’lady.” 

Oikawa would squat his hand away, but falls out of horse right after and for a second he feels like his heart stops, he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the pain, but nothing came, he opens his eyes and sees a part of Iwaizumi’s bicep. He looks up, struggling a bit. “Iwa-chan?” 

“Idiot, if I wasn’t here, that fall would be pretty funny.” Oikawa glares, and looks over at his left leg that was still on top of Galet. The rest of his body was leaning against Iwaizumi’s tensed one. “You’re so tense.” He teases, while Iwaizumi lets him go for a second, only to catch him again, just to scary the young prince, although he knew Oikawa wouldn’t of fallen, for the poor prince clung against him for the dear life of him. 

“You done?” Iwaizumi asked, making sure he won’t make horrible combats to him anymore. 

“Yes.”

Iwaizumi drags his leg off Galet and makes sure he isn’t hurt in the end. Oikawa brushes it off, and starts to skip towards the royals stable. It’s not as large as the one in the manor, but it was a lot proper, and fixed right. Before he put Galet into his own stable he fixed up even the minor things all on his own account, so that nothing could happen to his horse. 

Oikawa comes back out with a pure black horse, just as tall as Galet. “I can barely see it in this darkness.” He mumbles quietly, it was as the horse itself was darkness itself. Oikawa smiles and twirls his horse around and the horse complies with complete grace. 

“That’s what you call a beauty.” He whistles watching the horse twirl. “What her name?” he jokes, and the horse glares at him. “Iwa-chan! He’s a boy!”

“Oh is he? Could’ve mistaken him for a girl any day.” He nudges his own horse, “am I right?” Galet raises his lip, and laughs, nodding with agreement. Oikawa’s horse starts to stomp his foot as if he wanted to charge at Galet, but doesn’t. “His name?” Iwaizumi reminds him.

“Oh, well then his name is Beau. Despite he’s personality he’s still a great horse and he is a beauty.” Beau raises his head and looks at Iwaizumi and Galet with pride. 

“What else can he do?” 

Oikawa smiles and gets on top of him, “It isn’t amazing, but he was trained for grand openings, when I need to go out and greet the kingdom.” He grabs the harness that he placed on Beau before he introduced him, “Ready boy?” he looks to the side to look at Beau’s face. The horse only scoffs and starts walking with its knees high and with a neck long and his chin up in the air. 

“Fancy.” Iwaizumi says leaning against Galet. 

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi laugh together and lean against their horses. It’s been so long, since the both of them smiled so much.  
\--

It cute to see little kids much younger than themselves follow Oikawa around. Everywhere he went the kids would follow, every little thing he did the kids would have the brightest eyes. Iwaizumi watched from afar knowing he wasn’t allowed near the prince. He leaned against the stables and bit his lower lip, his arms crossed against his chest. 

Galet was resting up from his own training; drinking as much as water he was offered. Iwaizumi was only there to groom the horse but caught laughter in his ears. He turned around and far from a distance, where he could still see was a young boy running around with little kids trying to take him down. At first he was confused and concerned that the young prince had gotten himself into a bad situation with the children.

But there was laughter too sweet for his own tasting, but loved it nonetheless when the prince was tackled down by four little bodies. It was against rules for the prince to play with a lower class than him, but knowing the Prince all his life, he knew that he would break every rule that seemed ridiculous to him. He laughed when more kids start to dog pile on him. 

The young prince has really been rare to see lately. With sudden responsibilities that were placed upon him. Since Iwaizumi was knighted, he was able to see the prince more around the castle when he was running different errands and learning about strategies and tactics. 

It was still rare to see him. He wasn’t so sure why. 

There was a time he was walking towards a meeting room because a knight in a higher class than he was asked him for documents of the other kingdom’s army, and documents of different new ways to train to be better and superior than any other army in the world. He saw the prince walk into the library he and him entered all those years ago. He closed the open doors shut, at first he was curious and fall him in, but denied against it, knowing he had his business to do, and the prince had his business as well.

When walking back he noticed that the door was shut closed, still. He didn’t know if Oikawa was still in there, but it really didn’t matter, the dark-skinned boy needed to get these papers to his master. He walked away from the hallway and out back to the manor where everyone was waiting for him.

He returned right after training, he was learning about the different rooms and floors of the castle, being guided by a nice young maid, about the same age as them. Proud to say he already knew most of them because of the little adventures Oikawa had given him throughout the times when they were much younger than they are now, the maid walked towards the large library and opened the doors only to see that they were locked. She knocked politely and asked if there was anyone in there. 

From the other side he could hear loud and rushed movements, and with Iwaizumi’s sharp hearing could swear he heard another voice besides the prince. “It is I, Prince Tooru” Iwaizumi tried not to look like it but he was extremely surprised that Oikawa was still in the library after this whole time. If he recalled right when he first saw Oikawa enter the room was this morning, when the sun was just raising. Now the sun was getting ready to set and leave.

“Ah! Prince Tooru, my apologizes, I won’t disturb you.” she was about to guide Iwaizumi away from the room, but the door opened hurriedly. His head poked out looking around and taking every detail of the small maid. He turned his head and looks at Iwaizumi with amazement. “Sir Iwaizumi,” he said politely. He closed the door behind him, not looking away from the knight or the maid. “What is going on?” he pressed his back against the door, and he looked a bit worried. 

Iwaizumi looked at the door behind the prince and wonder what was going on in there, and who was the other person in there. He bites his lip again from the nervous habit he has. “Ah, I’m showing Sir Iwaizumi around, making sure he knows the place well enough, just in case an emergency happens.” 

The prince’s face relaxes and pretends to be invested with the conversation, “Ahhh, I see.” he looked so fake trying too hard to look interested, and it pissed him off more than it should. The maid bowed and so did Iwaizumi, without saying a word to one another they walked away, but right when Oikawa opened the library door to enter he shifted his eyes to see if he could somehow sneak a peek to see if there was anyone in there. 

He saw books littered on the floor, and papers all over the tables. But that didn’t matter to him. There was figure he definitely saw, a man with a tan complexion. Lighter skin than his own, but darker than Oikawa. He had brown boots that reached right below his knee, and black pants, his coat was too showy and fancy.

Before the door was closed and shut away from his sight. Two eyes looked at him mindfully, both their eyes made contact, green eyes glared, while the stranger’s yellow eyes playfully smiled. 

The door finally shut close, and he walked off following the maid.  
\---

Iwaizumi made the conclusion that the prince was definitely rare to find and see. For he was hiding around locked doors, talking to people he never saw enter or leave the castle before. 

“Die!” a scream, Iwaizumi shoot up his head to see kids now playing with wooden swords. He wonders how much time he has been thinking. 

The prince, too, had a small wooden sword, swinging it around and being the dramatic kid he knew he was. Children were laughing when they ‘penetrated’ the prince, declaring that they will now take his place as the rightful king and ruler. 

Oikawa complained how the kids all cheated, and that there could only be one king. Once those words left his mouth the kids started to gain up against each other, trying to be last to stand. Yet no one gave up no matter how many times they were ‘stabbed’.

Seems like the young prince had enough of the lazing around and stood up to fight once more, but the kids reaction were too priceless. “You can’t stand! You’re dead!”

“Ah-ha!” he laughs, “Have you forgotten that I’m an immortal demon prince?”

All the young children started to scream and run away from the so called ‘immortal prince.’ Expect there was this small child, smaller than the rest, when the most carroty hair he had ever seen, stand proud with his sword high, “I’ll defeat you and protect the kingdom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the carrot thing was funny. Also I love horses, there all to beautiful. Hajime's is my favorite, A Belgian Draft horse, they beautiful. Oikawa's horse is a Friesian. Hanamaki is a Palomino Horse. All of these horse at one point of there time used to be a war horse.
> 
> And if you have questions, ask me at my tumblr, http://tobsana.tumblr.com/  
> I still don't know how to hyperlink.


	6. Your Heart Clenches for Multiple Reasons

“You’re an idiot.”

The two teens were walking side by side; Iwaizumi looked over at his friend whose fist was clenched at the collar of hood he wore. It was dirty and old, something Iwaizumi owned for a long time. He turned away, looking for any one’s attention that was caught by Prince Oikawa. “Iwa-chan look!” he does, and sees nothing too special. It was an old silk, covered in beads. Sometimes he would point at animals he hasn’t seen before, ones they sold here to eat. 

Iwaizumi took a great notice that when they were young, the booths were filled with many contents, but now there barely enough to make it look full. Ever since the war with Shiratorizawa, they won, but granted Aoba Johsai freedom, the deal of trade was closed off. The kingdom left to do business outside of their land. Iwaizumi, knighted, he was entered in different meeting about politics, and problems around Aoba Johsai. They got around when the deal was disbanded; he thinks it won’t last long.

“Iwa-chan, there too!” there was a large bowl filled with fish of different scales. “That’s so cool!” he whispers, and watches kids around him catch the fish, only for them to mess up, and fish slip away. Iwaizumi scoffs, “They’re just fish.” Oikawa only laughs; he walks through the market covered in dirt and rags, they the people smiled back to him when he smiled to them. Even on objects he would smile. There wasn’t really a reason to be happy, but every time Oikawa would show that genuine smile, he could feel a small tug at his lips. 

He debated against Iwaizumi, saying he wanted to dress like the commoners, and not want to bring out attention. He complained and begged to Iwaizumi to give him rags. He even bored old boots that had one hole. Oikawa also didn’t want to be recognized by the people, and be treated as a royal. He tried to cover his face as much as possible, only to pull it back to look at the different items. His beige pants matched Iwaizumi’s own; they were ankle length and had an old look to it. “Iwa-chan look!” he was pulled out of his thoughts when Oikawa grabbed his arm, pulling towards a stall. Oikawa, his left arm still wrapped around Iwaizumi’s own, takes out a small pouch filled with various coins. 

Soon, the young prince had hundreds of small cheap things gathered in his arms. There was trinkets and charms, silks and cotton cloth, even different types of sweets that were continuously shoved into his mouth. He also had another small leather pouch to the side of his hip, hiding it away from Iwaizumi. Whenever he had the chance he would stuff it with different powders and herbs. Iwaizumi noticed of course, it was hard to get something passed him. Iwaizumi didn’t question it either, he let it go. 

He looks at the bundle of things in Oikawa’s arms, like he had pointed out there was items of different sorts. “I don’t see how so many of these things catches your interest.” He shifted his eyes back to the small pathway that leads them to a stable stop, where they pay a man to hold their respective horses. “I mean, you could buy anything in the world, yet you buy the simplest of things, especially the food.”

“Iwa-chan!” he complains, he leans his body against Iwaizumi. “’Food is an important aspect of my kingdom; I have to know what everyone is eating, to truly understand my people.” He takes a bite of a large pastry; even the scent that waved off was sweet. He hums in delight and shoves the bread in front of Iwaizumi mouth. He refuses to open his mouth but he doesn’t push away from the bread. Oikawa does it for a few more seconds until he gives up entirely, finishing the bread. He was full aware that Iwaizumi didn’t like anything sweet, yet it was nice to share and ask. Soon the two reach the stables, a stable boy quickly catches eye of them and runs back. After stopping in front of the entrance of the stable, the boy comes back with a skinny elegant horse and hands it to Iwaizumi, the other horse he give to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t complain and drags Beau away from the stables, Oikawa and Galet following. “Iwa-chan! Can I ride Galet?” he asked in a cutesy voice. Iwaizumi doesn’t respond and looks at Beau, who looks a bit annoyed. They switch horses and Iwaizumi holds on to the small bundle of Oikawa’s new toys, as Oikawa gets comfortable on the saddle; Iwaizumi ties the bundle on to the side of the horse. 

The dark skinned knight walks up to his horse that hasn’t moved since he was stopped, he mounts him and orders him to walk a bit forward to line up with the prince. “If your father hears of this...” he starts, but knows he had no reason to continue. “I know, I know! He won’t ever know my knight in shining armor had taken me away to freedom.” He laughs at his own small joke. He clicks his pointer finger and thumb together, winking. “I have connections, so you don’t need any worry!” he pulls his horse, signaling to go forward and they began to ride back to the castle. 

Iwaizumi isn’t much for words, Oikawa knows. He was the one who talked the most, and he was the only one with the real stories. Oikawa smiles down at his horse and looks back at Iwaizumi at the corner of his eyes. His heart beats a few times, and looks away. Iwaizumi isn’t much of a talker, but he knows once he gets a word going, more flow out. “Iwa-chan!” he calls out to him, loving the attention he gained from the knight. 

Their talk ends at the start of the gate opening, they say their good byes, but Oikawa has his horse side up with Galet, he grabs Iwaizumi’s hand slowly. Looking around for any intruders Oikawa grins when he sees no one, he smiles up at his best friend leaning towards him. Iwaizumi gets the hint and too leans in. 

\--

There was things Iwaizumi didn’t know about Oikawa, and sometimes he wished it could be the same for him, but Oikawa knew every single secret he tried to hide, ever small insecure he felt, every small habit he had. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had secrets. Secrets he would never share with anyone, not even him. He isn’t sure what they were, just that he had them. Sometimes he feels the need to investigate; only he stops, telling himself it’s intruding Oikawa’s privacy. There were some odd things he would notice about him that made him realize Oikawa was hiding something gran, but he never did push it. Oikawa is his own person; he has a life without Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he could say the same. Did he have a life without Oikawa? He doubts it, there wasn’t a thing he leaves out of the conversations they’ve had. 

Galet stops, jerking Iwaizumi a bit; he looks around and realizes the horse had already led him to the manor’s stables. He laughs a little to himself, hating himself a little for not paying attention. He kicks a leg over Galet and gets off his horse; he stands up straight after the small impact and pats the horse’s shoulder blade. He grabs onto the lead and pulls him into the individual stable “Good boy.” He quietly says and ties him up right. He leaves water and food for the horse and leaves to his home in the manor. 

The manor held a lot of rooms for the knights; it was originally for royals who came and visited, but the name of Aoba Knights became a known thing of the kingdom, so they focused a lot of their attention on training and building the best wall there was in the land, it rivaled with the kingdom of Date Tech. He entered the building and goes to the flight of stairs reached the second floor. He passes doors filled with other knight’s family, or just a knight. He grabs the knob, only to stare at it. There was really no one on the other side of the door. His father left to watch with three armies to watch the borderline between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai, when the war calmed down. 

There was letter sent to him, talking about the fact that there was going to be war since Shiratorizawa wanted their part of their agreement Aoba Johsai hasn’t given them before they cut the deal, but now that the war seemed to cease and soldiers from Aoba Johsai were due back any time, both from the war, and the patrol. 

He pushes the door open, shaking his thoughts form the complication that created politics. Everything was working out in the end so there was no real reason to think about it in then end. He breathes in and pushes the door, ready to welcome a view the room gave from the second floor. Only to see something entirely different from what he was expecting. A woman, she looked young and tired. Her cheeks were caved in a little, her small nose sharp. Her eyes were the color brown, and so was her skin. Her long hair reached at the end of her lower back, and she was thin. A thin dressed covered her body, and she looked so small. 

Even with the flaws, Iwaizumi thought this was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Her eyes turned from the large window taking up on wall. They were hooded and empty, yet it shined like a young child with a sweet. She sat there, on a small chair that occupied the whole living space, her elbows touching the table Iwaizumi ate breakfast every day at. An old thing really, it has been here even before Iwaizumi moved in when he was five. Her hands were clasped tight together, and her breath was noticeable, she blinked and Iwaizumi took in a breath. She was incredibly breathtaking, Iwaizumi wanted to cry. 

He lived with his mother and father, but his father was gone, and his mother had been in bed rest for the longest he could remember. It’s been at least ten years since his mother smiled at him. Now it’s only been one second. The woman stands walks slowly to him, he was a little taller than her but he had years to grow. Her smile made Iwaizumi want to cry. He seriously wanted to cry. The woman smiles sweetly, and places her cold, yet soft hands on both sides of his face. He smiles back to her, but he isn’t sure if he really is, his face doesn’t feel any different besides the sting in his eyes. She opens her small mouth, and calls out his name. 

He really thinks he’s going to cry. Her voice was just how he remembers it, lenient, honeyed, and so comforting. He closes his eyes, and feels the smile finally on his face. It grows and all the white pearly teeth show. He leans into her touch, enjoying the comfort of it as well. 

“Hajime.” She whispers again, her hands falling and grasping Iwaizumi’s own. “You’ve grown so much.” She says, she looks up at her son and Iwaizumi finally looks down meeting her eyes. She’s crying, crying either from tears of happiness or sadness he isn’t sure. Her eyes flashed both emotions back and forth, fighting to be the main one. He grips his mother’s thin long fingers tight, reassuring her to stop crying. He lifts his free hand and wipes one of the eyes free from tears. 

He doesn’t remember getting taller. He doesn’t remember losing his color, he doesn’t remember growing up at all. He’s mother was so small, so delicate, yet so weak. He softly shakes off his mother’s hold, and encircles his arms around the woman. She looks scared for a second, but relaxes once he tightens his hold. She grips the back of his black shirt. 

“Hajime, my sweet child.” She buries her face in Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “my little boy.” She sounds so content, she sounds so determined and Iwaizumi only nods encouraging her, reassuring her he was there, afraid that once he opens his mouth he would cry. The woman lifts her hands to place them against Iwaizumi’s face again; he caresses the rough face and rubs his face gently with her thumb. 

“I’m so sorry Hajime.” She whispers out, her grief wins the battle, and grows around her face. “I haven’t seen you grown.” She stops herself, shaking her head, correcting herself she says again, “I haven’t helped you grow.” Her smile comes back, only it looked sad. “But it doesn’t seem you really needed it, you look so mature. You look wonderful.” Iwaizumi shakes his head telling her it wasn’t true. It would never be true; if he could he would turn back time to have his mother by his side to help him grow. 

She shakes her head all the same and pulls Iwaizumi towards her. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Father,” Iwaizumi speaks abruptly. “He is in a trip, but he is due back any time!” he smiles and pulls his mother any closer if it was possible. Her mother nods, and smiles gently against his shoulder. “We could go back for a trip.” She says quietly, and then sprung away from Iwaizumi. “When you turn of age, we can go back to the mountains! Have you met a girl yet! How old are you? What have you been doing lately to make you so strong?” she asked while stroking down his arms. His muscles tense for a second but then relaxes, enjoying the soft touch.

He shakes his head at his mother, still smiling softy at her, “I haven’t met one yet mother.” He doesn’t think he can tell her he has something going on with the prince of the kingdom. Not like he knows what exactly is the ‘thing.’ Just that it started with one touch, one kiss, and lead to something else when they meet again for the first time in a year. Since then, it’s all been small touches, filled with yearning, and eye contact filled with desire, yet neither of them took a step forward. “Fifteen as well, although I will soon be sixteen.” She smiles at the numbers, and god, does he feel ready to cry. “You’ve grown too fast.” She slides her hands up and down his biceps, admiring his strength. 

Although Iwaizumi isn’t so confident to tell her he had followed in the same footsteps as his father, so he doesn’t say anything and waits for his mother to speak up as well. “On your sixteen birthday, we can go. You’ll meet a beautiful maiden and marry her, have a family, and live in peace with the mountains as it was your protector.”

He nodded and brought back to the small wooden chair, she sat down gracefully and he kneels down on one knee to her, her hands still wrapped around his own. She began telling different tales when he was young, too young to even remember, “You would grab different type’s bugs, small and gigantic, even ones I haven’t seen before.” She laughs, “You would show everyone and anyone, one girl in particular followed you everywhere, and once you shoved it in her face, she cried and cried.” She goes on, talking about the small adventures he himself had, only it seemed like a small tale of a book. 

Iwaizumi chuckles when it’s appropriate, she was the only doing the talking. He was too scared to say anything or more like he wasn’t sure what to even say. He isn’t sure of anything at the moment, just that he was happy. She would add in details about the plan of traveling to the mountains, he mentions to her that he too had been there. “How so?” she asked, curious. Iwaizumi only now has fear dripping on his face, not sure how to explain to her on the fact about he is an important man in this kingdom. Well, not as important, but one of the few. So he shakes the conversation away, avoiding the truth, “What about father?” he asked.

Each time she talked about the plan to travel to the mountains that day, she wouldn’t mention him at all. Her wide eyes, filled with youth died down. She looks out the window, the same way he found her. She puckers her lips in; she lets them go with a sigh and looks at Iwaizumi with a sad frown. “Your father would never leave a country he loves.” Iwaizumi looks down sad. He seemed to notice that he was much like his father; he wouldn’t dare leave this kingdom if it leaving all his friends like Hanamaki, and leaving the pride he held and gained. And Oikawa. He would never voluntarily leave Tooru. 

She frowned, but during the same time she began telling him different tales of his father, on how they met, how he courted her, how he embarrassed himself in front of the whole village to get her hand. Sometimes when he came home, here in Aoba Johsai, he would lie down to next to her, and talk about the different things that are happening to him during the hour, the day, the full moon, anything, each time he would say, “I’ve never felt so alive.”

Soon the stories come to an end, and Iwaizumi starts to cook her something small. At first he’s nervous, afraid it might burn or taste bad, but she eats it without complaint, gives him a little praise as well. Once the night starts to take over and the moon shines bright, he sits on her bed and starts to tell his own tales. About his friends and his own little adventures, all the wreck he caused and went through, which his mother would scold him for. At the end, when his mother was final drifting off to sleep, he spoke about the day he was knighted by King Hisoka himself. 

He leaves the room, and closes the door slightly; he goes into his own room, sitting at the edge with a smile plastered on his face. With Oikawa back, and his mother well, Iwaizumi never felt so complete before. That night, for the first time in a while, he slept with no anxieties. 

\--

“Hajime, honey, what is this?” 

Iwaizumi turned his head away from a small book he was reading and looked at his mother; she dragged an abnormally large sword towards him. “Is this your fathers?” the sword was being scrapped on the floor for his mother’s weak arms could never carry such a heavy thing. Her skinny fingers were wrapped around the hilt that was engraved with different jewels and enfolded with brown leather. He gets up sharply and reaches for the sword, for one he doesn’t want his mother to have the burden to carry the sword, and two, it’s his baby, that he won’t admit it, he doesn’t want it dull and mistreated. “It’s actually mine.” He mumbles out, he grabs the sword’s hilt, away from his mother lifting it up, slowly dropping it down on his shoulder with ease.

His mother’s eyes widen, and Iwaizumi isn’t sure if it was because of the fact that he could carry the sword so easily, or that the fact was the sword belonged to him. “Why is it yours?” 

It was the latter thought; he gulps, not sure if he wants to bring up the fact that he was a knight. It’s been an exact year now since he had become one. “I’m a knight. Have been for a year.” He says with ease, but his face isn’t looking at his mother. He’s was too scared to confront his mother about it, no words from the other party, and Iwaizumi lifts his eyes to see his mother speechless. He smiled sheepishly, trying to make light of it, “The king himself selected my sword and shield. Said I made him real proud.” He looks up at her, eyes wide with fear, but a smile filled with nervousness. 

His mother frowns and shakes her head in disapprovement. “You won’t need it anymore, so throw it away, return it if you must.” She states, not leaving a gap to argue. Iwaizumi swallows, he opens his mouth to say something but can't. “Mother,” He starts but doesn’t get to finish his train of thought, someone at his door started to knock loudly.

He looks at her for a second and walks towards the door, throwing the swords over his shoulder and holding it there. He opens the door and sees Hanamaki breathing heavily. “Iwaizumi, you need to follow me.” Hanamaki’s eyes drift away from Iwaizumi and towards the women in the room, and he looks completely confused. “Who is she?”

The woman frowns at the young boy, “Furui Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki’s eyes snapped to Iwaizumi himself, questioning with only his eyes. “My mother he quietly says, dropping his shoulder a bit to allow a better view of her. Hanamaki looks terrified right after, “Look,” he says quietly, his eyes look back quickly to the small woman. “We got to go.” His whisper gets harsher, “The king himself wants you to intend a meeting with him, so go get dressed properly.”

Iwaizumi wants to question it, but he known Hanamaki for a long time, and his judgments are already telling him that it’s extremely important that he needs to get going now. Hanamaki nods his head, urging him on. “Mother.” The older teen jumps a little, hearing Iwaizumi’s rough voice; it’s been a long time since he heard such a tone from him. He looks up at him, his droopy eyes widen the image if Iwaizumi. He bites his lower lip, and lets go, about to say something, but Iwaizumi steps in before he could. “I’m going to meet with the king.” His voice is strained and he watches the wall behind Hanamaki outside in the hallway. 

“The king’s orders are law, so please, understand, I will be back later.” He leaves the doorway, walking into his own room without a look to his mother. Hanamaki watches him go, his hand raises from his side a little, wanting to grab out to him. She doesn’t say anything and watches Hanamaki suspiciously. 

They stand there for a while, Hanamaki neutral, yet awkward; Furui had an angry look to her face. He bites his lip again, a habit he gained from Iwaizumi since they met. He comes back, and his eyes are glassier than when he left, he swears this is the first time he looks miserable. 

He’d heard stories from time to time about Iwaizumi’s family life. How it wasn’t the best, how his mother was never part of his life, yet she was. How his father will always teach him new things when he could, and support every choice he made, although it didn’t make up for the fact he was always gone. 

Hanamaki always wanted to cheer him up at any time he got. But how could he, he had a mother and father who would nag him to eat healthier, to stop eating too much sweats and bread. How he had to clean his room the best he could, and do a lot of writing and reading to be the best. Even Iwaizumi with the lack of support from his family and lack of education, was better than him. 

He was never jealous. No, how could he be. He admired for all what Iwaizumi was and is. He was the one who silently supported him when he could, and when he first showed up to the manor, Hanamaki and the others would tease him, but Iwaizumi never seemed affected by it. He ignored it and always looked troubled. Soon the teasing ceased with Hanamaki guidance, since the brow-pink haired boy realized Iwaizumi was silently hurting. 

He voluntarily started to help him with reading and writing, a few addition and subtraction. He wanted to help more, but, one time, late at night when Hanamaki finally got the courage to go to Iwaizumi’s home so he could have more time to teach him, saw him sneak out of the manor and run off to who knows where. He had the urge to follow him, but decided not to. 

One time he did. He followed him all the way towards the forest that hid behind the manor. It was weird in his opinion. How the castle overshadowed the trees that have been here before the castle was ever built. It was dark, and it was hard to maneuver throughout the forest, he decided that following Iwaizumi throughout the actual dirt path will get him caught in no time. Soon Iwaizumi stopped, and Hanamaki stood waiting behind thick trees. If there was one thing Hanamaki was better than Iwaizumi it was definitely being sneaky.

There was a young girl who walked towards him and yelled out a loud hello. She jumped on top of him and hugged him tight, which made Hanamaki swallow and shift uncomfortably. He didn’t know Iwaizumi knew a pretty girl. He looks down at his own chest and wonders why it felt so restricted.

“Idiot, is that way the prince should act?” Prince? Hanamaki looked up, observing the young girl, who actually turned out to be a boy. With the familiar traits and looks, Iwaizumi was right, this was the prince, he had seen him before when he was presented in front of him a year back, when they we’re eight. 

He stayed the whole night; he didn’t mean to, he just accidently fell asleep, but it felt good that Iwaizumi had a friend outside the manor, had a friend he felt comfortable with. That day Hanamaki decided that he would always support Iwaizumi during the day, while this prince can support him throughout the night. What sucked that night was that Hanamaki got lost in the woods, not sure where he was going and not sure where the exit to the forest was at either. He wasn’t afraid of bugs and animals, but hearing noises from an unknown cause was scary. 

He tripped once, and sprained his ankle. It wasn’t anything major; he could still walk with a small pain picking at him. The pain developed more and he decided it wasn’t worth it, and that his small nine-year old life was fated to die in this forest. He curled up against a tree, and places his forehead on his knees. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he cried silently, until he heard a voice, a voice that sounded too small yet strong. 

“Let’s go Hanamaki.” He looks up to see Iwaizumi reach out to him. His arm was stretched out towards him, and he was wearing the same thing he was wearing yesterday. He looked dirty and scratched up, but nonetheless he looked a bit happy. Hanamaki smiles, tears already disappearing from his eyes, the smile on his face showed looked so genuine and happy. He smiled too, when he reached up and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm, pulling him up. 

That day Hanamaki felt a feeling he didn’t recognize, he felt extremely happy, but if he were to define it now, at his age, he would say that maybe it was more than admiration. In the end, Iwaizumi had to carry him on his back even to his protest. 

“Let’s go Hanamaki.” His voice sounded so soft in his memories; sometimes he doubts that Iwaizumi actually sounded that sweet; that there was no way he can sound so cloying. 

Iwaizumi nudged him and Hanamaki realizes the voice wasn’t from the memories he used to replay in his head, but from the Iwaizumi now. The pink-browned haired boy looked up at Iwaizumi; he had a black long sleeve under his armor, and black tight pants as well. His boots reached up just below his knees, a metal plate covering his patella, and the sides of his thighs. The cape he wore slide down right below his calves, and he had no helmet yet, of course the helmet symbolized a solider of war, something both the two teens hasn’t experienced. 

“Let’s go Iwaizumi.” He says in a quiet voice, Iwaizumi passes him and walks down the corridor without another word. Hanamaki notices his mother was shaking and Iwaizumi didn’t say goodbye. So he took it as his cue to do it for him. “Ma’am,” He started, “I promise you, nothing will go wrong, and I will always protect your son.” He bows and then leaves.

He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but he could swear he heard her say, “Thank you.”

Two guards stood proud, watching a door and protecting it from any intruders. Iwaizumi stood in front of the door, and Hanamaki stood next to him, only a little behind. “I’ve retrieved Hajime Iwaizumi.” 

The guards nodded and opened the large detailed door. Inside was a long table, covered with different drawn maps, there was figures made of stone on top of several of them. Chairs, all occupied by different war faces, all in their armor. If Iwaizumi didn’t have a good eye, he wouldn’t notice that these men looked like they all returned from the Shiratorizawa war. Each face that looked roughed and scared faced him, his eyes scan towards the front. On a high chair made of stone, sat the king of Aoba Johsai, next to him, on his left was Prince Oikawa. 

He looks towards Oikawa, trying not to look surprised, Oikawa mouthed, _‘Iwa-chan?’_ as if he didn’t expect him to be there, one of the knights stood tall from his chair and walked towards Iwaizumi. He patted him on shoulder and shook his only free hand. The other held the shield, and the sword was strapped to his back inside its leather scabbard. He looked apologetic and Iwaizumi isn’t sure why. “Iwaizumi.” A rough voice called out to him, and he looked over at the kings right where the voice came from. “I apologize to inform you but, Maburu Iwaizumi died.” 

Hanamaki’s eyes widen, and he turned to look at Iwaizumi, he lifted a hand quickly and placed on his back gently. He wanted to say something, but knew he had no right, especially in a room like this. Iwaizumi looked down, his fist were clenched tight, and he his teeth gritted. After a few seconds, he looked back up at the king, no tears developing, but a face stern, asking permission to speak. The king nodded at him, and Iwaizumi face slightly turned to the right to the man who had spoken about his father. “How?”

With no hesitation, the knight, to the right of the king spoke, “We were arriving back to the kingdom, two nights away. We all went different ways, I, the general of the whole army, lead the biggest group though the forest. He led another smaller army through the mountains. He said he knew his way, and I trusted him.” He paused and stood up from his seat to look at Iwaizumi better. “A few men survived explaining to me how there was unexpected ambush, explosives were involved. Something we couldn’t avoid.”

“We all believe its Karasuno,” Mizoguchi starts, but Oikawa steps in, saying a word of his own, “A few of the survivals had an idea of what the men who attacked them were wearing. There is a large notion that there main color was black, their banners were as well black. Karasuno is the only kingdom in the whole land to own and be represented by such color, besides the absent of the small details in orange.” 

One of the generals speaks up, putting his own thoughts into the conversation. “We can’t quickly assume that the men are from Karasuno. They’re kingdom has been rebuilding for such a long time now, they won’t want to go to waste by going to war!” Oikawa shakes his head, “You’re not seeing the big picture, Karasuno is known to be fearless, and quick to grow. For all we know they might have an army ready to fight our own walls.”

Another knight Iwaizumi knew as Kinaru spoke up as well. “But why so quick to war?” he pushes his body back, waving his hand, wondering of such thing. Oikawa talks back, prepared for each question. “I don’t have a lot of information from the kingdom, but they need resources from other large kingdoms, but that won’t be easy for a ‘new’ kingdom. They need to be acknowledged as great once more, and what better way than winning a war against a kingdom like our own?”

Everyone settles in their chairs, and pounder in the words of Prince Oikawa. General Mizoguchi frowns at the quietness and begins talking once more. 

“Iwaizumi, we know your father died during the ambush, we understand that,” Mizoguchi crosses his arms, “But we still can’t cross out the fact that you might be involved with the ambush.” He looks down frustrated with his own self. The other generals looked down solemnly. “Your father was a great man, and we wished we didn’t have to assume so much about you, but we need to make sure nothing can go wrong. This country strives for peace. “

Of course it did. That is the goal since Oikawa became the crowned prince. He clenched his fist together, and he feels Hanamaki push him a little. His hand resting on top of his back felt small, yet strongly reassuring. He watches Mizoguchi, and nods his head. “What makes you all theory I was involved with this?” he asked, a bit sourly. Oikawa watched him closely; his eyes were filled with worry. “We’ve just recently learned that when the king sent you to Iwayama to negotiate a deal so we can travel through the mountains with ease, we heard that you enclosed yourself with the leader in a small tent.” He waits while, letting the information sink inside Iwaizumi, and by the looks of it, this was the first time Oikawa heard of the information. 

“Our deals usually includes witnesses, yours did not. Several of the men who went with you declared that you had sexual relations with the leader, as she was a woman.” Oikawa eyes widen and follow Iwaizumi’s stature in disbelief. He panics. He wants to tell Oikawa nothing happened. Nothing could ever happen, if Iwaizumi knew one thing about himself, was that he was loyal. Trust means nothing without loyalty, love means nothing without loyalty. It was the most important piece of being a knight to a kingdom he loved. He gritted his teeth, pissed that they would assume such senseless things. 

“Even if I did,” Which he didn’t, “why in the world would they want to attack Aoba Johsai on their own?” he asked, trying to reason with all the men there. Mizoguchi shakes his head, “We don’t think they were working alone. We think Karasuno was involved with it as well.”

“So it keeps ending to Karasuno?” he asked, Mizoguchi smiled, “Yes, but if that isn’t the case than it has to do something with you and Iwayama, that is your birth place is not?” 

Iwaizumi nods, looking down the ground guilty. Oikawa looks wretched towards his best friend; he can’t believe he was being accused of such things. He thought the meeting was going to be about the ambush and the plan on what to do next. Not anything that had to deal with Iwaizumi. “Now please understand, if your father was still alive, we would still accuse you and your father.” Iwaizumi feels a bit dizzy, so he leans a bit back to feel Hanamaki’s hand press harder between his shoulder blades. “Shit.” He says, lifting his head, and watching the high ceilings. 

“Iwaizumi, we don’t want you dead. You’re too valuable to be killed.” Oikawa looks like he’s about to die. “But the rumor will go out that you were the reason for so many men to die. They will want justice.” He says pointy. 

“So you’re going to exile him?” Oikawa says, the King watches him carefully, his fingers combing through his beard, thinking. About what? He isn’t so sure himself. Iwaizumi steps back only to reassure someone was there and someone was there. Hanamaki was there supporting him, he has to remember, he can’t keep stepping back to be reminded. 

“We want you to redeem yourself.” Mizoguchi says, “It’s the only way for you to get back here fast.”

“If he doesn’t die, you mean.” The prince wails out, no one notices the cry though and starts thinking to them. Mizoguchi nods head his, “If you don’t die on this so called quest, we would love to have you back. Now that there are thousands of men stuck and dead under rocks, high caliber soldiers dead, we need as much as we can get. You, of all the knights and soldiers I’ve seen are the best.” Iwaizumi nods once too scared if he moves too much he’ll throw up.

“We’re not only going to let you travel to where you please though. There are locations that are known as no man’s land. We’ll have those announced on your exile day. When the sun rises.” Iwaizumi eyes start to shut slowly, but stop mid-way.

Iwaizumi looks over at the king; he wonders what he must think of this. Did he believe that he was a traitor? Or did he have any faith in him at all? He wasn’t sure on that either. He isn’t sure of anything at the moment. Mizoguchi talks once more, now question the young prince. “Prince Tooru, one question for you.” Oikawa’s sadden face doesn’t lift up to give the man his attention, but Iwaizumi knows he’s all ears. 

“Why are you hanged up on this knight?” Everyone was driven out of their thoughts to hear the young prince. It seemed like everyone had the question in their mind as well. Oikawa snaps his head up, looking at Iwaizumi, his eyes connecting with his own. “I love him.” He whispers, and everyone straightens up on their stone chairs, even the king lifted his face off his knuckles. Looking at his son filled with amazement. 

For the first time Iwaizumi entered the room, the King’s first words was a laugh. His laugh was loud and bold. He stood up from the stone chair and patted Oikawa’s hair, which made him pout; he took great care on his hair. Iwaizumi wants to laugh as well, but is only memorized how everyone starts to laugh, even Mizoguchi. Hanamaki curses out, only Iwaizumi’s ears would be able to hear. “Holy shit.” He says, only it sounds different. Iwaizumi turns his head and frowns at Hanamaki, Hanamaki’s eyes are already wide, surprised.

“I dismiss this meeting. Have everything ready for tomorrow, Tooru I would like to speak to you as well.” He stands and exits the room from the back, leaving to most likely his office. The generals stand of their chairs and pats Iwaizumi as they leave, telling them their condolences for Maburu. Iwaizumi only stands there; he loses the touch from Hanamaki and feels a bit empty, but stays strong. 

All there was left in the room was Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Oikawa walks down the table, his long fingers trailing down the table. He stops a few feet away, “Hamamako.”

Hanamaki glares at the young prince as respectful as he can muster up. He bows; knowing not to correct such loyalty but Iwaizumi does it for him anyway. “It’s Hanamaki.” 

He smiles, glad to know Iwaizumi would stand up for him, even to the prince. “Ah, sorry Iwa-chan.” Hanamaki frowns at the small nickname Iwaizumi was given, “But Hanamaki, sir or whatever. Can you leave us for a few minutes?” Oikawa has his hands clasped together, as if he was begging for a request he thinks can be denied. Hanamaki bows and turns his body away from them, but before he fully left he poked Iwaizumi’s back, pushing him slightly. 

Then, the prince and knight were left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed the end you guys! So sorry, I'm just real tired. School work and all. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, just ask away! I have no bite, and my nickname at school is marshmallow! 
> 
> By the way, Hanamaki has a side crush on Iwaizumi. Will it last? Will it grow? Will it be returned? Who knows?


	7. The Overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't always hold up this way of yours."

Oikawa stares at his fist, curled up against one another, “I don’t want you to go.” he pouts.

“Pulling off that love shit, wasn’t going to help.”

Oikawa smiles teasingly, and looks up Iwaizumi, he mentions him over and Iwaizumi listens without resistance. He takes Iwaizumi’s hand and intertwines his fingers with his own, “I know what I’m doing.” he whispers, pulling Iwaizumi closer towards him. Iwaizumi drops his shield on the table; he pushes the prince away from as well. 

“Dammit Shittykawa, I can't read your mind, just tell me what the hell is going on.”

“They will take you, without any struggle even if I say something.” He breathes in, “I’m not a king yet, so my orders aren’t always absolute when it comes to politics and war.” He pulls on Iwaizumi again and places the dark-skinned man’s hands on his waist, putting his own arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, he follows carelessly. 

“How is proclaiming your love for me going to help you anywhere?” He says, inching a little closer, Oikawa’s eyes become a bit hooded, “Makes them more aware.” He says, leaning back, holding on to Iwaizumi for support. Iwaizumi scrunches up his face, still unsure what he means. “I needed to know, how he reacts to things, his facial expressions, what makes him tick. I needed to know what face he makes when he lies, when he’s in disbelief, I need to know if he is going to keep you alive.” He pauses, “No matter how young you are, he needs people like you.”

Iwaizumi watches the prince carefully. Not sure if he comprehends the whole thing. Of course his brain thinks different then the way Oikawa’s did. “Beside, those people are realist. They won’t think nothing off it.” He adds on, looking back at Iwaizumi seductively. 

Oikawa laughs and ties his legs around Iwaizumi’s hips. “Well we can make it true, Iwa-chan.” he pulls Iwaizumi’s towards him and lifts himself so they’re both eye to eye. 

“Don’t push it.” Iwaizumi whispers, but at the same time leans in closer. Slowly, they both kiss, it fells soft and warm. The knight quickly looks back, to look at Oikawa, who eyes are half-lidded. Oikawa pulls him towards him again and the sweet sensation returns. 

Oikawa moved his lips against his, and Iwaizumi matched each movement. There was small whimper coming from Oikawa, he pushes harder against Iwaizumi, biting his lip. The dark skinned boy winced, but pushed harder back at Oikawa, both bodies were roughly against each other as if it were a competition to see who was the strongest. 

Iwaizumi is the first to push off Oikawa away from himself, but he wasn’t done, he dipped his head and nipped at Oikawa’s neck. He licked and kissed each spot he knew Oikawa would feel sensitive too. His left hand was still holding onto Oikawa’s waist and the other was holding the boy’s head, titling it so he had all the space to leave marks on Oikawa. 

Oikawa slides his hands on the breastplate of Iwaizumi’s armor, wanting to tighten his hold on anything, but couldn’t. “Iwa-“ he complained, trying to hold in a moan. “Take it off.” He banged against the metal. “Idiot, this is a war room. I can’t do that.” He retorts back. 

Oikawa laughs, throwing his head back, he wipes off a fake tear, “I’m not asking for sex!” 

Iwaizumi blushes and looks away in embarrassment, “I wasn’t..” he hesitates, trying to make an excuse to cover up the awkwardness but fails to do so. One of his hands has fallen from its original position on Oikawa’s neck. Although, his left hand was still gently holding the prince’s waist, Oikawa grabs the fabric that did peak through his arm braces, and tightens his grip. “But of course that can be rearranged.” He winks at the knight. 

Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa off him causing him to fall on the table, he stunts in a dramatic way. “I’ve fallen!” he screams pathetically, “By my trusted knight no less!” he swings his arm to his head, “I’ve been betrayed by my best knight! My childhood friend! It’s all but chaos in this kingdom!”

Iwaizumi only ignores him and picks up the shield he left on the table, looking over it making sure there wasn’t a dent or scratch on the shield. Oikawa lies back on the table silently watching the man care about inanimate object, more than the prince himself. He sighs quietly and gets up. Iwaizumi’s eyes shift towards him, and follow each movement Oikawa did. He walked all the way back to main chair and grabbed maps and papers off the table. Feather pens are now plucked behind his ear and he grabs anything he can that belonged to him. He even sticks out his tongue trying to concentrate on the papers he stacked in his arms. 

“Do you need any help Prince Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says in the most formal way he could muster, but only to tease and annoy him. It does the trick and Oikawa glares at him for a second, then it changes to a sadden look. Iwaizumi smiles insincerely, and looks back down on his shield. He hears Oikawa walking back towards the front while Iwaizumi is tilting his shield in every angle, exercising his wrist and arm. 

“You’re going away.”

He stops, watching the shield for a second. He isn’t so sure if he wants to look up at the prince, knowing if he did he would only look in sorrow. He gulps, looking up quickly at Oikawa. He looked weak, frail even. His brows were furrowed; his large brown eyes glared, probably thinking that Iwaizumi is only going to take light of this, the knight gulps, and reaches out his hand for Oikawa to take it, knowing the best way to get words out of the boy was affection, but he thinks he won’t since his arms are still filled with roll up maps, and papers. 

He was wrong, and all the papers fall back to the floor, the prince quickly jumps on him, and Iwaizumi steps back to steady himself from the impact. “You’re actually going away.” He whispers, and it makes Iwaizumi want to break, but the tightening from the hug helps him stay strong. He rubs his head at the croaked of the knight knee. “Oh God no.” he borrows it as much as possible. Iwaizumi closes his eyes, and gulps. He could feel tears touch his skin, and he shivers from the cold sensation. 

He looks up at the ceiling. “Shit Oikawa, don’t cry.” He whimpers as well, trying to hold in his own tears

“How come!” the boy screams, angrily and upset that Iwaizumi can take this all carelessly. “How come I can't cry! I wish I could do something.” He starts bursting tears now, and his heart feels like it’s being restricted each second, “How come I can’t think of anything to keep you here?”

“It’s inevitable.” he softly touches Oikawa’s back. He forces a tremulous smile, but that only made him want to cry more. “Hajime.”

It was the first time in a year Oikawa had said his given name, and it felt good. It felts like peace and relaxation, it felt like home. He pursed his lips together and held in a cry. “Hajime, please come to my room tonight. Please.” He nods his head. Promising he would be there. 

\--

Hanamaki had his head bowed but followed Iwaizumi and Prince Oikawa who were standing right next to each other, directly in front of him. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were both walking out the castle, which means three flights of stairs down. Prince Oikawa joined, explaining that his room was on the way. Which was a totally lie, it was located in the fifth room, entirely a different direction from where the knights were going. 

When he was younger his father made him study all the floors and what rooms each floor held, because one of the scribers, working in room filled with official documents. From what he knows, the highest royals like the kings and queens slept on the fifth floor. The fourth floor welcomes any visitors, which was a very large empty floor when war was occurring. The third floor was dealing with meetings and the large library they held. The second floor was for servants and maids, chefs too. There are hundreds of them, so their rooms are either shared or small. The first floor just the entrance and kitchen, and supply room. In the center of the castle was a large ceremony room, used for special occasions, and other different large halls. Under that Hanamaki doesn’t know much just more, only that it cages, dungeons, and room of tortures from different enemies. 

He looked up to see the both of them occasionally brushing hands together, sometimes Prince Oikawa’s fingers twitched towards Iwaizumi’s own, as if he wanted hold his hand. Iwaizumi kept shifting his eyes towards the prince. Iwaizumi was looking at the prince with adoration and love, it surprised Hanamaki if anything, he never really seen Iwaizumi in love, or happy in fact. For the first time, he felt jealous because he wanted a close relationship as theirs. Or relationships like that with Iwaizumi. 

He looks down again; soon they reach the second floor, where it becomes darker and quiet. The Prince bows only his head, while the knights bowed fully, Oikawa waves the knights away, Hanamaki follows Iwaizumi as he is the first to start walking. 

He kept shifting his eyes towards Iwaizumi; he bit his lower lip and chewed on it, wishing he had something to say. Nothing about the small hints he and prince were giving off, but something he always wondered since he met the boy. The manor was closing up, and they would part in a few minutes, he stopped and reached for other boy’s wrist, stopping Iwaizumi, which lets him let out a huff. He made him turn quickly and started to drag Iwaizumi behind the manor and castle that lead to the forest. 

Iwaizumi followed each step clumsily, his eyes filled with confusion, “Hanamaki?” he didn’t turn back to address him, he only walked in a faster pace, and Iwaizumi took it as a sign to only follow him carefully. The trees looked stronger than ever, their trunks thick and in the color of ash brown. Hanamaki dragged him down somewhere where there was no path. Roots of trees stuck out and bugs of different species ran around. 

Soon Hanamaki stops and Iwaizumi looks at him confused, he was staring at a large tree, it’s leafs covered any hole, refusing the sun from slipping through any opening, yet there was still plenty of light that brought out so many colors of a simple tree. He looked at Hanamaki concerned, “Um, Hanamaki?” he calls him, this time he does look back. 

“Do you remember this tree?” A tender voice spoke out to him. Iwaizumi looks back at the tree; he looks up at the leafs and the bottom at the base; it takes him awhile but he looks back at Hanamaki and chuckles a little. “This is where you got lost.” He smiles, remembering the pleasant memory, “and I had to carry you home.” Hanamaki frowns from the small laugh Iwaizumi lets out, and pushes the dark skinned boy a little. Iwaizumi only playfully glares at him for a while but smiles back; he kicks the dirt and asks, “Why did you bring me here?”

“This is the place where I cried.” He smiles a bit, “The first time actually, and the last.” He says nervously, he never liked admitting he cried, than again he never had too. “They both happened in the same day.” Iwaizumi looks stunned, “Don’t lie Hanamaki, we know you’re a tough dude, but even you have limits.” Iwaizumi playfully smiles, but Hanamaki knows it’s all forced. Without a retort, Hanamaki looks down at the ground, and thinks about a lot of different things. Iwaizumi’s smile dies down from the silence and looks a bit scared for Hanamaki he looks too focused, more than he has seen him throughout all their years they’ve spent together and Iwaizumi doesn’t really want to disturbed the silence. “You have limits too, Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki finally breathes out. The taller of the two looks back, and puts his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“You have limits, and you need to stop pretending you’re okay.”

Iwaizumi frowns angrily, glaring. “What the hell are you talking about Hanamaki?” Hanamaki grimaced back, “You know what the hell I’m talking about Iwaizumi!” He grabs on the collar of his shirt and pulls himself towards him. “You can't keep pulling this shit!” He throws his arms around, thrashing Iwaizumi’s body “You can't keep putting up this front! You have to feel for once!”

He breathes in heavily, noticing how closes he is with Iwaizumi, but it doesn’t matter, the louder he yells and the closer he is, he might get his words through his thick head. He breathes in deeply, and he starts to talk again in a slower “Look, Iwaizumi, the longer this ‘wall’ you hold up, the more water is going to bundle up. Soon it’s going to overflow and break the wall.” He inches a bit closer, and glares at Iwaizumi, “Once that wall breaks it’s not going to get fixed. It’s going to be underwater and nothing is going to build that wall again.” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t back off, he glares right back at Hanamaki’s grey eyes; he doesn’t move from his spot and doesn’t make any slight movements to show weakness. He perfected his mask to stone he knows if he stays like this for a while Hanamaki will quickly give up. They stare at each for a while and Hanamaki ‘tsked’ and backs off knowing the man wasn’t going to break that easily. “Shit Iwaizumi! What the hell is wrong with you!” he runs his fingers through his hair and messes it up. He’s head snaps back up and glares at him. 

“There’s nothing wrong.” He says quietly, “Please understand.” 

Hanamaki grits his teeth, and starts screaming right in front of Iwaizumi, “Please? Please! Dammit Iwaizumi! God please!” he pauses and Iwaizumi’s eyes widen when Hanamaki starts tearing up. “Every day during training, you would look so pained. You look like you wanted to die!”

Iwaizumi frowns; he’s eyes starts to get glassy, and his vision is getting blurry, but he holds it down. “Every single day I wanted to go up to you, take care of you, and support you, and tell you everything was going to be okay!” He grabs onto Iwaizumi’s shirt’s collar, he started to shake him weakly, and Iwaizumi’s head bobbles, his frown starts to shake. “Your mother is finally up dammit! Your father died! You’re fucking leaving tomorrow!” 

Iwaizumi still holds on strong, his fists clenching tight, and he bites his lower lip, but all the same he didn’t look away from Hanamaki’s frantic face. “Iwaizumi! There has to be a shit load going through your head right now! You must be thinking of everything all at once! Your feelings are all being kept inside because you’re so fucking stubborn!” 

He stops shaking the younger boy, and ducks his head; his forehead hits against Iwaizumi chest, hitting the metal breast plate makes a rough sound, but Hanamaki ignores the pain, he takes in a deep breath, and wails out all his frustrations in a scream, after the loud shout, he cries with no embarrassment. 

Iwaizumi looks head on towards the tree, not looking at Hanamaki who clinging against him. There’s something wet trailing down his cheeks, and his vision somehow gets blurry, and Iwaizumi honestly doesn’t understand what’s happening. Tears start falling and he doesn’t realize it. He lets go of his heavy shield, which falls silently to the floor. He shakes uncontrollably, and suddenly he feels cold all over. His knees are starting to give out on him, and he grabs on to Hanamaki quickly, holding himself against him. Hanamaki holds him back, and both their knees hit the floor. 

The only thing that kept them from fully falling to the ground was each other. Hanamaki encircled his arms above Iwaizumi’s shoulders, and all Iwaizumi did was cry onto his shoulder. Hanamaki pursed his lips trying not to cry anymore, because one person needed to at least be strong, he stiffens his hold on Iwaizumi while looking up at the sky and prays to the heavens that everything is going to work out for Iwaizumi. He shortly lets go of his own tears he can't hold in any longer, they wouldn’t stop falling from his face. But dammit why? Why was he so upset for someone else’s misfortune events?

Why in the world did he feel this way? He wants to tighten his grip, but the metal refuses him to do so. Why in the world does his heart hurt so damn much? He ducks his head and borrows his own head against Iwaizumi neck. Why dammit?’

“It’s isn’t fair!” Iwaizumi starts talking, and Hanamaki only knows to nod. “It’s not fair!” he screams. “My mother is finally up dammit! She’s back to normal! What am I going to tell her?” Hanamaki isn’t sure if he should answer, or if the question was even directly to him. “Hanamaki,” he whines, and it sounds so broken. Oh, was it directly towards him? He still isn’t sure if he should even answer. “Hanamaki, what do I do? He’s dead! Dammit he’s dead! He wasn’t supposed to die!” Hanamaki pats him, hopefully it’s reassuring him somehow, but, he knew it wasn’t. 

“He died, my father died! Everything was going to go back to normal. Everything was going to go back to being okay.”

He kept yelling, and Hanamaki doesn’t feel his ears tingling from the harsh voice, but he knows this is nothing compared to what Iwaizumi’s feeling. “I can’t tell her he died; I can't tell her I have to leave tomorrow. I can't even look at her now!” Hanamaki slides his hand down and up on Iwaizumi back, full aware it isn’t doing him any good, he can't even feel it. 

He gulps, his own shaky voice making a presence “I’ll take care of her. I’ll watch her, I’ll make sure she eats, and I won’t let her cry. I won’t let her worry either. Dammit Iwaizumi, I’ll make this right for you.” He bites his lip from yelling out. “I, somehow…I’ll somehow make it right for you,” he pauses; his hand reaches the back of Iwaizumi’s head. He pulls him tight, “Hajime, it’s going to be okay.”

\--

They lean back against the large tree. Both of them had their eyes red and sore, and there was a sniff here and there. Iwaizumi’s right arm leaned against his right knee that was piped up. Hanamaki was slacking on the tree, his shoulders were slacked and his arms were just dangling off by his sides. 

“This is it, huh Hanamaki?”

“What is?”

“I leave tomorrow, I’m not sure when I’m going to come back, _if_ I’m going to come back, there’s a scandal about me having an affair, everyone probably thinks me and Prince Tooru having something going on. My parents are both.” He pauses and swallows the tension; he slacks his head towards Hanamaki and smiles softly. Hanamaki does the same, only he doesn’t smile. “My parents are both dead.”

Hanamaki frowns, “Don’t say that.” 

“It’s true.” He smiles futility; he shrugs his shoulders and looked at where his legs ended. 

Hanamaki keeps watching him, and sighs; his hand reached out towards Iwaizumi, only to recline it.

After a while, maybe a few more hours, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi were out of the forest, walking to their respective homes. “Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki says, right at the point where they both know they have to go their different ways. “Hajime,” he tries again, “you have to come back, dammit. If you die at any point, I swear to any god up there!” he points to the sky, “Or any demon down there.” He points to the ground, after a few seconds for a pause effect, he clasps his fist. “I’m going to summon your ass, and kill you on the spot.”

Iwaizumi laughs, he shifts his body and places his hands on his hips and looks back at Hanamaki. “You know you can't tell anyone I cried right?”

“You still want to be the stubborn hard headed Iwaizumi?” he asked, waiting for the same typical answer.

“Damn right I do.”

Hanamaki shrugs and looks far off in the distance. “It’s your call.” 

Iwaizumi smiles softly at Hanamaki, but then he frowns, “And if I hear that anyone knows about it, I swear I’m going to find you and kill you on the spot.” 

“Mean.” Hanamaki complains, and they both look at each other. Hanamaki pressed his lips and nods his head at Iwaizumi. “May it be in another year, or even more. I’ll be waiting right here to serve you Hajime. I know damn well you will be a great leader.”

“Serve me? Nah Takahiro, you and me will be side by side fighting together.” 

Both stood and saluted each other. Iwaizumi is the first to turn and leave, waving his hand up in the air with a last goodbye. Hanamaki smiles sadly, he thought he was done with crying, but dammit he was thinking there was a whole bucket ready to be spilled again. Once Iwaizumi’s broad stature was far off in a distance, Hanamaki turns. He smiles a big smile, with all his teeth showing, and eyes shut closed. “Goodbye Hajime.”

For the next time they’ll meet, would be a time where they no longer were looked down as children, but as soldiers of a kingdom that was so great it was feared.  
Iwaizumi left the manor with a few extra clothes in a small wool bag, his armor still in place, and his mother in her room. He packed a few things while she was resting on the same chair she sat on yesterday looking out the window. Her head was placed on the cool window, and he placed a blanket up to her shoulders. 

He couldn’t wake her up. He couldn’t tell her that his father died, and he was probably next in line. He didn’t want to tell her the things she wouldn’t want to hear. He’ll leave it to Hanamaki. He can trust him. He knew he could. He left the manor at a late time, he still left a promise to Oikawa, and it’s going to be the last thing he’s going to keep in this kingdom until he comes back. He watches different kids in the manor run around with fake swords and fight among one another. He smiled, remembering that when he was slightly older than them he would actually fight with real steel and iron. 

He kept walking throughout the stables and waved at Galet. The horse nodded his long face in acknowledgment. Iwaizumi keeps walking forward and sees different maids and servants running out and in the castle, doing numerous errands. He passes by one who is hanging wet clothes on a line; each cloth looked entirely soaked, and was dripping uncontrollably. 

He chuckled and looked away; he would remember a time, where young maids would hang each item carefully on the line and be very focus on the smallest things. The king was out doing contracts with other kingdoms, and Oikawa was testing his limitations with what he could do and what he couldn’t do with Iwaizumi. He wanted to play hide and seek, like they did once in the library. 

He ran around the castle and Iwaizumi had to follow him around and catch him. It was more like a game of tag. Although, Iwaizumi was too scared at first, thinking the maids will stop him and tell on him to someone with greater power. Oikawa had said not to worry. He had told one of his servants to spread the word he was playing a game with a small dark-skinned boy to the others, but make sure it never reached to anyone on the fourth and fifth floor.

Of course that was the only way to describe him at the time. He was the only dark-skinned boy, everyone else was a lighter color than him, sometimes it made him feel self-conscious that everyone would stare at him, but once he caught sight of his target, he lost all his worries and started to chase. 

The maid had loads of baskets filled with sheets, the whitest he ever seen. Or maybe it was just the way the sun shone that day, it made everything so bright and clear, and the light brown castle was brighter than usual too, there was no cloud in the sky, and the green of the world seemed a bit greener than too. Oikawa ran around the maids to their dismay. He swung by each one and made sharp turns so Iwaizumi would slow down and the chase will last longer. He hid behind the white sheets, but of course the sheets weren’t so long that his small feet will show on the ground. 

Iwaizumi, as gentle as he could, pushed sheets away to walk towards him faster. He could hear Oikawa giggle, trying hard to hold it in. Soon he reached to the final sheet that hid Oikawa from his view. He reached out his hand to move it aside, but the wind had already done it for him. A large gush of wind, an unexpected wind really, pushed several sheets off the same line, maid’s skirts also flew up, and as if planned the maids pushed their skirts down at the same time.

But Iwaizumi didn’t pay attention to that, the way Oikawa welcomed the wind was too memorizing. Different sheets surrounded him, and his laughter died down and closed to a wide smile. His large white smile shone too bright. No, everything shone bright, his pale complexion, his teeth and the sheets surrounding him. There was a few flower petals flying around too, and Iwaizumi swears he looks like an angel. He would tell the other boys about it, how he saw an angel for the first time, just not that it was Prince Tooru.

How old were they at that time? Maybe nine? He isn’t so sure. Memories are always there, but they tend to fade away. He walks into the castle with no trouble, being noted as a knight gave him access to enter a lot of places, but of course there were some restrictions. He noticed no one was taking him in, or watching him secretly. He sighs in relief, happy that the rumor with the prince’s confession hasn’t passed. It was meant as a joke. He knows that. 

He feels relaxed, until he saw the king walking towards him with an advisor, on instinct he kneeled on one knee. His head was ducked; his eyes were open though waiting for the king to just dismiss him.

The king’s feet keep walking in Iwaizumi’s vision of sight and he feels relief coming to him, then the robe that dragged on the floor stopped, relief was gone, stress overcame him. There was silence for a bit and the advisor looked confused and frustrated, he probably wanted to talk about different revisions in deals and plans, and catch up with the king with current events and politics. 

“Iwaizumi.” He starts in a deep voice and at that very moment, Iwaizumi knows he’s dead. He could put up a stupid act right now as a final move. Make his name known maybe. “I’m not like General Mizoguchi, but he has been with me for a long time now. I don’t believe you would cause such treason.” 

Iwaizumi frowns. Does that mean he’s okay? Was there no reason to pull off a stupid stunt? Is he actually going to live? “My son Tooru had already explained to me that what he said was only for jokes. I’ve been informed that you actually never had a conversation with my boy.”

Iwaizumi closes his eyes gently remembering Oikawa proclaiming his love. “Never my lord.” He lied. He actually lied to the great king himself, and the way things are going, he probably can get away with it.

“I want that changed.” He quickly says, Iwaizumi quickly snaps his head up, to look at the king confused. He wasn’t facing him, and he wasn’t wearing his crown either. The same color of Oikawa’s hair was pulled back and ended at the base of his neck. The advisor too looked befuddled, and looked down at Iwaizumi with disgust. “Once you come back from your trip I want you to take care of him. Do you understand me?” he asked, his eye’s not leaving to glance at him for a bit.

“I need a knight that will serve him at every will; I need someone who can accompany him in his travels and advises him wisely. I know you of all people will do well.”

“Sir, are you asking for Sir Iwaizumi to bed your son?” the advisor asked confused and swiftly, Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and stares at the advisor as if he grown a second head, the king doesn’t look at him for a while, but Iwaizumi can sense the king’s aura, it felt like it was ready to kill.

“When, in my words, have I said that I wanted this man, to touch my child, who is another man?” he seethed out, he acted calm but Iwaizumi knew better. 

He gulped and wished he was somewhere else. The advisor starts to realize what he had said and fell to his knees; he bowed to the king’s feet, begging him to be forgiven. The king doesn’t say anything but his shoulders go slack. “Iwaizumi, if you survive throughout your training, which I know you will. I am, with no hesitation appoint you as one of the generals. I know it may seem desperate but Iwaizumi, like your father you show great potential. You are just as strong as your father was; now imagine a few years from now.” He looks down at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi doesn’t back down his stare. “I expect such great things from you, and if there were anything to happen to me, I want you to protect my only son. He is the only one I have left. I don’t think you understand. It may not seem like it, but I love that child.” He looks at Iwaizumi one more time before walking off. 

His advisor shoots up, and starts scrawling towards the king. Iwaizumi stands, his armor making noise while doing so. “King Hisoka! I promise you, that I will not disappoint you, and protect him with all my being!”

The king turns his head slightly, and smiles. “The same words I’ve heard before. Thank you, Hajime Iwaizumi.”

\--

He walks to the room he wholeheartedly knows who it belongs too. He enters without knocking. He closes the door behind him, and raises his face. There on all his glory was the young price, wrapped in a red velvet robe, and from what he can tell, he had nothing under that, he snorts in disgust.

Oikawa laughs when he sees his Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi surveys the room, something that comes instinct to him, and notices a small black pillow on the bed he never seen before. He frowns for a bit but forgets about it when Oikawa begins talking. “Look. Iwa-chan, you come in without knocking all the same knowing I’m naked. So tell me please, who is the real victim!” 

He too notices the small black circle on his bed. He quickly frowns and grabs it. To Iwaizumi’s surprise, it was a black cat, with the yellowest eyes he had seen. “Your cat?” he asked, placing his shield on a chair and taking off his sheathed sword from his back. 

Oikawa smiles nervously at Iwaizumi, “No, some stranger cat that waltzed it’s self in!” he throws it out an open window and Iwaizumi looked shocked. 

“Oikawa did you just seriously?” he isn’t really sure if he wants to finish his question. Oikawa dusts of his hands and smiles. “Don’t worry Iwa-chan it’s going to fine.”

Still skeptical, he looks over at the window every now and then until he walks towards Oikawa, grabs his robe and makes sure it’s properly tied right. “This is disgusting, and you can get a cold. So when I’m gone, can you please tie it right?” he pats the robe down, and steps back to admire his work. Oikawa only glares at him and pokes around through his book shelves unconsciously. 

“Don’t talk about you being gone.” He says throwing out books, looking for a certain one he kept hidden. Iwaizumi then starts to unbuckle his armor dropping it to the floor. Oikawa looks back to see him taking off his leather, fingerless gloves, “Are you going to have your way with me before you leave?”

Iwaizumi snorts and lays all the excess armor on a large sofa, making it neat as possible, it leave with a black turtle neck long-sleeve shirt, and with the same type of cloth, his fitted trousers. He goes and sits on the large bed with his boots still on; he crosses his legs and leans back on the pillows. He closes his eyes ready to go to sleep. “You were like that cat, just waltz in and sleep in here.” Oikawa mutters, Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything but thinks to himself that the cat seemed too familiar, as if he seen those same eyes.

He feels a weight fall to his side, but it doesn’t make him open his eyes for he knows who exactly it is. “Iwa-chan look.” His voice sounds more quiet and gentle than he ever heard Oikawa’s voice sound, he slowly opens his eyes and sees the small leather book, and Oikawa flips it open to a certain page. There small different sketches and words in the handwriting of the prince. “Let me see yours.” Iwaizumi ignores him and only tries to comprehend the writing in the small leather book. 

With no slight movement coming from him, Oikawa gets the small flower necklace out of Iwaizumi’s black shirt himself, “I’m going to put a small charm on it. To make sure nothing will ever gone wrong.” Iwaizumi finally diverts his attention to the young prince who jumps on top of him, straddling the young knight. “Oh God no.” Iwaizumi snaps his head back, softly hitting the headboard. “Iwa-chan, it’s only a small charm.” Only it really wasn’t a small charm.

“That is not what I’m complaining about.” He shakes his head while covering his eyes. “You’re naked, and you’re on me.” He can't bare the embarrassment, groans in awkwardness; Oikawa laughs, ignoring him and looks down at his leather book making sure he was on the right page. He uses his other hand to gently hold up the small flower that was wrapped around Iwaizumi’s neck. “Isn’t this how most of your wet dreams start?” Oikawa winks at him. Iwaizumi only slides down to get at least comfortable even in the slightest bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, I'm kinda absent from Tumblr, anyways, please enjoy this, I finished it early since I didn't want to write my essay that's due tom'w. Haha,


	8. Clad in Black

They both stay in silence; Oikawa grabs the small little flower and examines it carefully. It was an old thing now, aged more than the lives of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “As I will it come to be, as I call so piece it be.” Oikawa quietly starts to chant and Iwaizumi peeks through his fingers to see the craziness that memorized Oikawa. His large brown eyes seemed so concentrated and engrossed, “As I made you, you shall see, I need protection so let it be."

The small charm glow a nice pale blue, Iwaizumi, spooked from the glow, jumps off the bed throwing Oikawa off. The youthful prince fell to the side of the bed and laughed. Iwaizumi only looks down as much as possible to look at the small pendent. “What the hell did you do?” Oikawa sits up right and laughs on to the sleeve of his robe. “Iwa-chan, it’s a charm to protect you from anything bad!” He reaches out his arm and calls Iwaizumi over to him, but he only looks back at the small flower, it was no longer glowing but that didn’t mean it never did, and that it was safe. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whines still calling him over, he looks back at the young prince. Oikawa had a hard glaze over at Iwaizumi and still fans him over. “Take off your boots, it’s late and you’re leaving this morning.” He hesitates to do anything; he looks back at his necklace and shakes off the thought, “Not until you put something under those robes.” Oikawa sticks out his tongue, but does what he is told. Iwaizumi in turn does take of his long leather boots off, and gets back on the bed he lately has been on top of for the past year. Oikawa comes back with long night shirt and silk pants; he jumps on top of the knight, pushing him down.

He doesn’t say anything or do anything, and only looks at the sword, the shield, and the armor he was all given by the kingdom. It was extremely detailed; different details engraved on the shield, the armor breastplate had the sigil of the kingdom. His sword had no detail to make it different from the rest. The hilt was only covered with a leather of the color turquoise and it was all going to go away. He was going to be stripped from all the power Aoba Johsai had given to him, and take away his babies. He sighs with sadness and Oikawa wiggles to a comfortable position. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I have so many questions.” He says in the most distress voice. He leans back even more against the different pillows behind him. He shuts his eyes, and tightens his fist together. Oikawa looks at him calmly and takes his hand into Iwaizumi’s own trying to let it relax. “I have all the answers.” His scent was so close; his lips were just below Iwaizumi’s jawline. Iwaizumi doesn’t look at him, but does open his eyes. His left hand slowly lets go of itself, and grabs Oikawa’s own. Oikawa scoots even closer, and cuddles between Iwaizumi shoulder and neck. Iwaizumi sighs in relaxation and begins to ask. 

“They’re going to take away my babies, aren’t they?” 

Oikawa looks confused at the young knight, but follows his sight towards his sword and other things. Oikawa frowns disappointed, but then it slightly changes into something sad. “They are.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head in accepting the truth. He breathes out, and breathes back in depression. He looks to the ceiling of the room and thinks about the small adventures he had been with them. Oikawa doesn’t say a thing and only holds Iwaizumi’s arm tighter towards his chest. “I still have all the answers Iwa-chan, don’t let this opportunity slip.” He skids his fingers down the knights forearm and waits patiently. 

“Where did you learn that?”

There’s no need for an explanation, and Oikawa doesn’t looks surprised at all. “Where else Iwa-chan?” he pauses and smirks, “The book of magic.”

With no hesitation, Iwaizumi quickly says back, “You’re still into that?” he knew the answer from the start, but of course he was always afraid of it, there was just this feeling that itched at him from the inside to get away from it as fast as possible, but he ignored it every time. Oikawa closes his eyes and response, “Yes, I am will into that, things work Iwa-chan. When you come back, I can show a sight you never seen before.”

Iwaizumi bit his lip to prevent him to say he wants no part of it, guilty as he may feel; he wants to be part of Oikawa’s life, through all the secrets, no matter how dark. In the end he doesn’t say a thing, and he feels sick. He wants to leave the room. He wants to leave Oikawa’s embrace, he feels disgusting. Iwaizumi wants to leave, he needs to leave, but his body doesn’t move, and Oikawa’s touch doesn’t stop. There was only silence when he tries to control his thoughts, “Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi’s eyes snap open and looks at Oikawa, who was only now inches away from his own face. “Iwa-chan.” He calls again, but his brown eyes are hidden, and he gets closer, Iwaizumi too, starts to close his eyes and waits for a small sweet sway. 

Oikawa kisses him gently, but starts to climb on top of him. His legs straddle Iwaizumi’s hips and he pressed in harder for the kiss. Iwaizumi drops his head back while Oikawa roughly caresses his chest, the prince’s hands moved to either side of his face. He starts to grind onto Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi quickly closes his eyes and groans “Tooru.” Iwaizumi whispers softly, filled with desire. Oikawa looks down at him, “Hajime.” That name, that voice, that feeling made Iwaizumi opens his eyes for a few moments, he surveys the young prince’s face thoroughly. His white complexion, his lips that were pinker than usual, the small nose curved into perfection. Once both their eyes meet Hajime’s breath hitches for a second and blinks. For that second he swore Oikawa’s eyes were no longer the color of chocolate, but the color of maroon leafs on an autumn’s day. 

He didn’t think much of it, he couldn’t think much of it, he was drowned in the moans and pleasures of the prince’s and his love-making.

\--

“Hajime Iwaizumi, you are here by banished from the kingdom of Aoba Johsai, crimes you committed is treason to your superior king. King Hisoka.” A man, had a large rolled up document stretched to its max, he was wearing uncomfortable garments that looked too stuffy for Iwaizumi taste. 

Everyone looked at the exile. He had no sword, no shield, no cape, not even armor on his back, for it was placed back on the front of the king’s stairs. Many maidens watched him, some looked sad, others looked amused. The queen looked beautiful as always, her simple dress outshined all the dresses there was presented in this central room, but had no real expression on her face. “To pay for your crimes, you will not be designated to a dungeon cell or to death, but you will travel to locations that were declared inhumane, declared to be no man’s land, to be known as a location where one goes in, and no one comes back out.” 

Oikawa sat next to the king, his fist clenching the armchair. He glared at the man speaking, wishing he would just shut up. “The only way you will be accepted back into the kingdom, is to travel through Nysa, the forest of ruins, Cinis the land of ash, Neredies the unexplored island, and Tamsiai Silva, the black forest. You must bring back something unique items from each place to show that you have traveled there.” The king looked amused; he smiled at certain times and looked at Iwaizumi from time to time. Iwaizumi on the other hand looked down to his feet, eyes closed and hearing each word that came out of the Speakers mouth. “You will only be given several items. Metal chain to wear for your chest, leather boats made for your feet. Pelt to wear for dangerous weathers, a long sword for defense,”

A young female servant slowly puts a large bag on the floor, filled with the items the Speaker has promised, the sword was given to him in hand and he strapped it to the leather belt and sheathed the sword steady to his left hip. It was odd, that the long sword had no weight to it. It was light as a feather to him, “and your mustang.” the Speaker completes his reading. 

His eyes instantly open. They’re giving him his horse? The Speaker rolls up the paper but continues to speak, “That horse of yours is to wild to control. He would be the same as dead if he was kept here. It’s a shame though, that horse has the same strength as three horses.” Iwaizumi smiles at that comment, enjoying the praise of his own steed. “Hajime Iwaizumi, I want you gone before sun have completely risen. If you are not gone, I will send soldiers at your hide.” The king rises with a smile on his face. “Don’t disappoint me.” He turns around and raises his arm, he waved his hand that was covered in jewels, “Dismiss.” 

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi looks at him for one second. He turns quickly and leaves the room, once outside the castle was his horse already waiting with Hanamaki. He pats the boy on the shoulder and mounts the horse. 

Hanamaki pats Iwaizumi thigh and lingers his touch, afraid to lose contact. There’s a glossy look on his face and he refuses to talk, Iwaizumi cradles Hanamaki's cheek and smiles sadly at him, “All will be fine.” Hanamaki nods his head and soon both of them lean away from the touch they found support in. He gives him a pouch filled with gold coins, he then backs away and looks at the ex-knight fully. Iwaizumi tilts his head up and looks towards the castle. Hanamaki as well looks back and sees the young prince frowning with sorrow towards Iwaizumi. He bows his head one more time to Oikawa, and pulls on the strains of Galet; Galet understands the command and runs towards the castle walls.

\--

He was gone, it’s been two weeks, and Iwaizumi was actually non-existent in the castle. He heard that knight that was friends with him had been taking care of his mother, although it seems she went back to bed rest. Oikawa sighs but walks proudly to the library. 

He enters it, and sees the black cat lying lazily on an open book. He ignores the meows directed to him and walks to velvet chair and sits. He groans, and limps with distaste. “What’s wrong pretty boy?”

Oikawa doesn’t look up to the voice and only ignores it. The voice again speaks up. “Is your boyfriends leave really killing you?” he waits for a few seconds before continuing. “I don’t understand, you rarely saw him when he resided here. I see no real difference with now.” He says in a monotone voice, losing the playfulness he had a second ago. 

“It’s the idea that he is here, Kuroo.” Oikawa snaps his head back at the taller male, and glares. Kuroo looks away from his nails that he was picking at and looks at the young prince who gave him a nasty glare. He smiles in amusement when he got answered. He picks up his leg and crosses it over his left leg. “Is that so, hmm, it bad he’s gone, I liked him.” He goes back to picking at his nails, cleaning them for any dirt that when underneath them. 

“You never met him.” Oikawa slumps deeper unto the chair and rests his chin under his knuckles. He was bored; he had nothing to do, and no Iwaizumi to pick on. Or more it was like he worried about Iwaizumi, once he was exiled, he was no longer able to communicate to the kingdom until he received all what he needed. He also had nothing to do with the kingdom; everything is going to according to plan on his half.

“You seem impatient.” Kuroo speaks again, that nagging grin on his face doesn’t seem to ever go away. He wipes his hand on the red coat he wears. He turns to look at the young prince again, his eyes, half-lidded and his lips turned into a nasty smirk. “Do you have anything you want to do?”

Oikawa looks at him petulantly; there was _nothing_ he wanted to do. Nothing he really _wanted_ to do since Iwaizumi left. It was killing him, making him insane that there was _absolutely_ nothing to do. “There is nothing _to_ do.” He complains, and crosses his legs as well. He puts a knuckle to his temple and thinks. 

“There are a lot of things to do, didn’t we make a list?” Kuroo playfully says and jumps of the table he was sitting on. He goes to the back of the library and brinks out an old book. He flips through the pages and shows Oikawa different things, asking if he wants to do them or not. Oikawa only glares and shakes his head, ignoring each and every one of them. Sometimes he wouldn’t really listen to Kuroo and only stare at the man, or cat. Or whatever he was. He frowns at that thought; it didn’t suit too well with him that he knew little of the man.

\--

He remembers that he was leaning against the window, and a cat watched him. He licked his paw and Oikawa starts to ignore it, the black cat meowed and he turns to stare at its yellow eyes filled with spirit. 

He turns back towards the door, wanting to leave the library and the cat. He expected to hear a meow from the cat to stop him, but instead his hears a deep, dark smooth voice call out to him. He turns; on the sofa where he sat on not too long ago, was a man who was covered in a red coat. Everything else he wore was dark as night, expect his brown leather boots that reached to his calves. He had no sigil on his coat to show what kingdom he belonged to. Then again he could be a commoner, but to enter the castle easily, and to wear such fancy clothing it would be impossible. 

“What is your name kid?” Oikawa may have been a child at the time, but the man before him couldn’t look older than eighteen. Oikawa gulped, “Tooru.” He spoke fearfully. Noticing his reserved behavior, that man smiles softly and gets of the sofa. He walks to Oikawa who looks ready to run. He drops down to one knee and places his left hand over his heart. “You will be the only I will serve my king.” 

Oikawa looks at him surprised. He steps back and looks at the man before him, he’s hair was brushed to one side, and he bowed his head down to show respect. “I am not king.” He says, gaining back a bit of confidence. The mysterious man laughs and looks back at Oikawa, his eyes shone darker than any yellow flower he has seen, yet darker than the sun. “No, my lord. Not yet, but I will only ever serve and answer to you.” He smiles smugly; his eyes are half-lidded as if he was tired. 

“What is your name?” Oikawa asked a bit curious, if he shares his own name, then he must know who this man was.

“Kuroo, my lord.” He closes his eyes and again bows his head to show Oikawa, the most respect he can give.

\--

“Oikawa.” The young prince looks up at the cat man, and nods his head, asking what he wanted, “You're not even paying attention. What is up with you?” Kuroo looks at him annoyed, closing the book in front of Oikawa’s face and standing up to get back on the table he was previously on. He crosses his long legs and waits for a reply, only Oikawa doesn’t give him one. He only stares at the cat waiting for nothing. 

“Is Iwaizumi’s leaving really bothering you?” Kuroo asked, in a caring voice. Oikawa only glares at him, wanting him not to speak about Iwaizumi. “I guess I understand that kid is a one of a kind.”

“You don’t even _know_ him.” Oikawa grumbles, covering his face trying to get the thought of Iwaizumi out of his mind. “Aren’t you so sure?” Kuroo quietly talks back. “I know him very much.” He says again, picking at his nails once more. Oikawa drops his hands from his face and stands, glaring at the cat. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I knew him way before I knew you. He’s a nice kid.”

“You don’t go near him, do you understand me Kuroo?” He stresses, his tone sounded poisonous, which was music to Kuroo’s ears. 

“It’s really sad about his misfortunes. His father death and his mother in bed rest. You becoming,” he shakes his hand all over Oikawa, “that.”

The young prince looks confused, wondering where Kuroo was trying to get at. “It’s a real shame, the first lovely human I got to meet, actually petted me instead of shooing me away. The first human to give me different treats, and when you threw me away out that window,” he glares at the prince for a second and then goes back to his nails, “he actually sounded concerned.” He stretches out his fingers, feeling happy that they looked the way he wanted them to. “It’s a shame I had to bring him so much despair.” 

Oikawa quickly grabs onto Kuroo’s shirt and pulls him towards him, his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips were twisted into anger. “What the hell does that mean?” Kuroo only smiled, “What else could it mean?” He throws his head back in laugher, “I caused the man misfortune, and where that man goes will only bring more hardships than ever. He’ll probably die if you didn’t give him that protective charm. If I can add something more,”

“I rather have you shut up.” Oikawa spats at the man, pushing him with all his force away from him, but Kuroo doesn’t stop talking he lays on the table and speaks, “I’m not saying the charm _is_ going to protect him through all the bad luck I gave him, it will only make it less worse. Even if it was exhausting for you, you should’ve added more power to that charm.”

Oikawa glares at the man gritting his teeth. “You’re a bastard.” 

Kuroo stops laughing, and looks at the ceiling frowning. “But you love me all the same.” Oikawa only walks angrily towards the door.

“What are you going to do?” Kuroo asked, still not looking away from the ceiling of the library. “I know of an item, which can help you watch over him if you will.” 

Oikawa stops when he opens the door. He looks down at the ground, his fist was clenched tight and he looks back at Kuroo. “Bring it to me.” He says without hesitation and slams the door closed. The man just lies on the table, and blinks continually. He still has no smile on his face, he breathes softy, and searches the ceiling for nothing in particular. “I am a cat of calamity.” He speaks softly. He turns to his stomach and transforms himself into a black cat he is and walks towards the only window in the library. He jumps out to receive the one thing his destined king had asked for with hesitation.

\---

It was cold. Colder than he could remember when he last visited Aoba Johsai. Maybe because winter was close or maybe it was because the wound on his waist was deep, and he was closer to the death’s sweet door. He groans slightly when his horse abruptly stops, Kageyama urges the horse to move on, but it doesn’t do as command. “Vol, let’s go.” The horse jumps on its hind legs, pushing itself away from the direction Kageyama wants to go towards. “Vol, please.” Kageyama whimpers, as he pushes his face against the horse’s neck to keep him from falling. 

The horse, done with its shenanigans, gallops forward towards the gates of Aoba Johsai, they’re close. He knows. When the gates come closer, his vision blurs more. He sees a guard waiting by there; Kageyama closes his eyes, relaxing his muscles against the horse, and frees himself from the conscious world. 

\--

War was upon them, something the people of Aoba Johsai didn’t know about. Oikawa lifts his face looking out a window in the hall. The skies had not a single cloud in them for days not that it was a grave concern. He turns back around, and walks forward with pride. 

They’ve caught more spies from Karasuno wandering around the kingdom, and Oikawa was going to go and met them now. It wasn’t in his league to do so, but there was one specialty Oikawa had that even his torturers didn’t perfect in, and that’s getting answers. 

“Prince Oikawa, what business do you have here?” a guard, taller than Oikawa, looked dangerously at him. Next to him was a much smaller guard he looked frighten and confused at the prince and his comrade. He must be new, someone who probably just started guard watch today, and the man beside him was his teacher. “And in what business do you have to intertwine with mine?” He actually waits for an answer, but the knight says nothing more, he shuts his mouth and looks to the ground ashamed to question the prince.

Oikawa walks pass them, entering a room filled with cells of prisoners. He passes them all, and no man dares provoke the prince, their eyes trail him, wondering who will be the lucky victim that leaves the cell, and never dare comes back. There have been rich sweet and sick rumors. 

Two men, trapped inside a cell looked calmly at the ground, both were clad in black. They heard of the rumors before. Rumors about what the prince has done with his pick of prey. They would say he was so generous to those that acted proper and let them out free with no question, that the prince had always been so kind. Although, there was sick rumors, that the prince hid secrets away from everyone and used the prisoners as projects, that he had a keen eye on human behavior and knew each twitch and each tic on a human. 

The prince stopped in front of those clad in black. His smile grew larger at the sight of them. “Daichi Sawamura,” he looks towards the black haired man, he looks no older that the Oikawa himself. The prince than faces another man, he didn’t recognize him, but he had a feminine look, he had a small freckle on the bottom of his lip. His eyes were also bluest he had ever seen in his life. “And who are you?” the man doesn’t say a thing; Oikawa smiles playfully and looks towards Daichi. 

“Now, may I ask, what are _you_ doing here?” he waits for an answer but Daichi doesn’t say a thing. “You do know, the less you speak the faster we get to the war part.” He winks at the man, and Daichi’s glare frowns harder. “Are we going to play a game of pain for words?”

Oikawa crouches down and leans against the bars getting a closer look at the General of Karasuno. “Who is going to lead the army, if you’re here?” He still doesn’t answer, and Oikawa nods. “All the same.” He wiggles his finger and the lock of the cell opens. Daichi looked at the lock, confused, the prince didn’t even move to unlock the cell, or even took out a key.

“Karasuno, don’t you look desperate?” the unknown man frowns at the prince. Daichi would lung at the prince if only they weren’t dragged and sustained by the chains that tied to the ground. The prince walks into the cell and smiles sinfully at the man. “Having a man as young as you to be a leader of the whole army,” He pats Daichi on the cheek. “It sounds desperate. No?”

“Are you sure it isn’t because I’m well talented?” Daichi finally speaks up.

Oikawa looks surprised at the man, but throws his head back from the laughter, holding his stomach tight. “You are great with jokes Sawamura.” He calms down again and looks at the man, “The only thing you really are great at is defending. You haven’t killed a man in your life.” Daichi’s eyes widen, looking at the king, wondering how in the world he knew these simple things about him. 

“Meow.” Daichi ignores the soft sound, keeping his eyes at Oikawa, but the prince does different, he looks towards a cat that held a large wool pouch in his teeth. He calls it over and receives the mid-size bag. 

Oikawa opens it and his face is filled with distaste once he sees the contents inside the bag. “Broken glass? The hell is this Kuroo?” he whips his head to the side to see the man back into his regular form. Daichi and the other man looked confused. Evenly scared, “What the hell are you?” Daichi asked, his eyes shaking in fear as he looks at the young prince. Oikawa looks down at him, giving him his full attention, “I’m the king of Aoba Johsai,” he says grinning. 

“You're just the prince.” 

Oikawa shakes his head, “I run this kingdom, everything it does, I command it to be. Everything I want becomes mine. While you on the other hand, are just a weak general. And you,” Oikawa looks to the other man clad in black, “are just a princess waiting to lead.”

The woman looks astonished at the young prince. Daichi perks up and tries to stand and hide the women behind him. “And Karasuno is just a kingdom waiting to be conquered.” He walks out the cell and closes it behind him. “Now, I will be back, so please keep your schedule open Sawamura and Princess Kiyoko.” 

Daichi tries to stand as Oikawa leaves them be. “Who the hell are you?” he calls out, but Oikawa only laughs leaving the cells. Kuroo stays put; he looks at the man carefully trying to get free from his chains. Kiyoko looks at Kuroo, analyzing every small thing about the man. “You won’t be kept here for long.” He said after he jumped away, turning back into a small black cat. Daichi pushes himself back, “What the hell is going on.”

Kiyoko only looks to the grand shaking her head, not sure how to answer. 

\--

The content of the wool is dropped on a table, inside Oikawa’s room. “Why is it just glass?” Kuroo laughs nervously, “You see, while I was trying to get it, there was like spells and guards, and it kinda slipped.” Oikawa only glares at him; he looks back at the broken pieces, and tries to put them together like a puzzle piece. “What shape was it in?”

Kuroo only laughs again. “It’s a supposed to an orb.”

“And exactly where did you get it?”

A ruin kingdom is what he wants to say but he doesn’t want to tell Oikawa, that it came from a kingdom that used to be so great, a kingdom that fell apart. Everyone knew about the kingdom, how it fell. It expanded so great and one person couldn’t manage it, people rioted, diseases spread, it became an easy target. It was said it was a target to some because it was conquering too much and needed to be stopped out of fear. Others say it was corrupted and it needed to end. Kuroo traveled to the kingdom and saw all that was left. Buildings of stone all feel apart and there several banners of the old kingdom lay around in the devastation. 

The castle was still there. Still standing tall. It had a few large holes around it, bones of people and animals were spread around. The orb was located inside a room hidden away from anyone. It was guarded by magic, but Kuroo was able to pass through it alive, just not safely. 

The great kingdom, known as one of the best during it’s times, and there was secrets hiding around behind the stone walls. Kuroo wanted to explore more, but some spells were too dangerous for a creature like him who only possessed a few magic tricks. 

Oikawa looks at the man in red, wondering what he was thinking off, but shakes it off. “Then it’ll be easy to fix, with a small spell.” He says, spreading out every shard out on the table. He chants a few words in a language no one knew much about, the shards shook and slowly all gravitated towards themselves, clicking perfectly together. 

Soon the cracks merged together, turning the shards back to its perfect sphere shape. Oikawa smiles with pride and grabs the small thing into his palms. “Now what?” he turns his head back, smiling and impatient for the next step. Kuroo frowns and looks at the orb, “You are too excited when it involves the Iwaizumi boy.”

Oikawa’s smiles quickly changes into a frown for a few seconds, “That reminds me,” he starts rubbing the small ball. “I don’t want you ever touching, looking, or messing with Iwaizumi’s life once he comes home.” He smiles again at Kuroo and asked for the next step again. 

Kuroo watched the boy; he grew to be a bit chilling. He even goes as far to threaten the person who encouraged him into dark magic, and over the years, Kuroo had never seen Oikawa give empty promises, or threats. He gulps and explains that he first needs something of Iwaizumi.

“Something of Iwa-chan’s?” he looks down to his hands, “Something physically?” Kuroo shakes his head, “Anything really, anything he held on to for a while, a strand of his hair, clothing.” He shrugs his shoulders, now bored about the whole project. He slumps back down on Oikawa’s bed, and decides to sleep. Oikawa doesn’t pay much attention to him, and starts to take something off that around his neck. 

A little curious that Oikawa already had something in his hand; Kuroo scoots towards the end of the bed and looks over at the prince, who takes off a small necklace. He places on top of the orb and looks back at Kuroo eagerly. “Next?”

“I haven’t seen you this happy since he left.” He muttered only to himself. Kuroo gets up from his comfort of the bed and goes to write words on a paper. “This is the recite you need to say in order for it to work. You need to do it every time you want to see a different person.” He gives Oikawa the paper, and he takes it fast. 

He places it down, next to the orb and begins to chant each word. The orb glows when he’s done and Oikawa can see an image appearing, he goes to the touch it and the image gets clearer. Iwaizumi is inside the orb, he’s walking inside a forest he isn’t exactly sure but he is surrounded by a lot of trees. Iwaizumi quickly turns around; he sees nothing and looks up the sky. It was like he knew someone was watching him. Oikawa smiled, happy that Iwaizumi had such animal instincts to keep him safe. 

“Iwa-chan.” He whispers touching the small image of him. Iwaizumi turns back around and walks, but then Oikawa realizes something. Where’s Galet? He panics thinking something had happen to him. 

Quickly, he gets dizzy. “Whoa!” Kuroo steadies him. “This thing likes to take in your magic essence. So you gotta take breaks and turn it off.” Kuroo waves his hand over the orb, and it destroys the image of Iwaizumi walking. Oikawa frowns displeasingly. “How do I turn it back on?” 

“Just add some juice into it.” 

Oikawa nods as he is dragged towards his bed. “Rest up now.” Oikawa does what he is told and lays himself against the comfort of the bed. Kuroo does the same when shapes himself back to a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daichi and Kiyoko make their appearance! So good for them, haha. I'm pretty predictable so you all probably know what's gonna happen next and all.


	9. The Story of a Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all already know, I suck at going back and editing, because believe it or not, I'm actually really smart, and my ap classes are letting me be lazy on this. So extreme apologizes.

The pain starts from his face, blood is slipping through his lips, and his tongue pushes through an empty space a long his teeth. One of them has gone missing; it must’ve drowned in the pool of blood beneath him. “Sawamura, if you don’t start talking anytime soon, the princess will have a visit from me.” He looks up at the voice, and the same prince that taunted him a while back gave a cunning smile. 

Daichi was strapped to a stone chair that was already covered in dry blood of past criminals; his arms were stretched back and tied closely together. His black leather sleeves had holes from nails that penetrated his arms as well. They were soaked in blood, and his face was bruised and bloody, his vision was hazy, and Daichi could barely make up the large figure that stood behind the prince. He has been there for a while, before the prince started his own torture. He was only beaten by the man, and then when Oikawa came in, he grabbed different materials that lay on the table on the far right of the room. 

It looked like a hammer and a few large nails. He learned that they were in fact large nails and a hammer when the nails were pushed deeply into his arms. Oikawa smiles down at him, he’s mouth opens, but Daichi doesn’t think he can comprehend anything Oikawa was even saying, he was losing too much blood, and his mind was getting foggy, so he decides to ignore the prince and try to sit up as much as possible He lifts his body, gasping at the stretch of his arms, “Tell me Prince Oikawa.” He’s out of breath and the pains in his muscles are screaming at him to relax. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen,” He hears his voice now, “the same as you my sweet young general.” He playfully says, positioning another nail high on Daichi’s thigh. 

He flinches at the small touch, and coughs out hurriedly trying to get him distracted, “And you’re involved in this?”

Oikawa plays with the hammer, twirling it around with ease; he pouts a little and then slams the hammer the nail into his thigh. Daichi sits up straight, screaming his heart. “And you’re general.” He whispers, “How many was that Sawamura?” he pats down the head of the nail on Daichi’s thigh.

Daichi looks back down, his eyes in a pathetic stare, “Nineteen,” he winces, his voice sounds dry, maybe sore from all the yelling. Oikawa pats him on the cheek, “I’m glad you’re keeping up, I need your sanity intact.” 

Daichi leans back on the stone chair, hoping to be able to relax. “Have you ever been outside these castle walls?” he asked, drained. “They love you Prince Oikawa, they praise you.” He cries in a pathetic voice, tears look like they’re threatening to fall. “God, they think you’re an angel sent from heaven.” He snaps his head to look up at Oikawa straight in the eye, “What makes you so grand?”

Oikawa places the hammer back down on the table. He perks up at the question, “What makes me so grand?” he repeated, he really doesn’t know what he meant. That is the people’s opinions, not his. “I love those people.” He said looking to the left wall, there was no window there, there’s no window anywhere down here in these cells. “They’ve always supported me when I needed them. They give me hope, they give me their loyalty.” He pauses and looks back at Daichi, “They give me happiness.” He trails his fingers against the hard cold metal table. “I need to show them all the support I can give, I love them all, I treasure them all.”

Daichi watched his every move, his voice and the soft gleam in his brown eyes were all sincere. The prince truly loved this kingdom, if that were the case then “Why want a war with Karasuno?”

“Why attack my men in the mountains?” Oikawa retorted, “Why grow an army and spread rumors you’re going to take us down?” he answers back with questions of his own, with a sneer on his lips. 

Daichi spits out blood that gathered itself in his mouth before speaking, “That’s bullshit! We had nothing to do with the mountain tragedy.” He glares at the man sitting. Oikawa doesn’t pay him much mind, picking at his nails, taking out any blood.

It’s quiet for a second, and Oikawa signals the large man to beat Daichi even more. He does as he is commanded, and after each hit a word was spitted out directly to Oikawa, “If you loved your people so much, _why start a war?_ ” the man stops punching him and looks at the prince, Daichi takes it as his cue to speak some more, “Why send thousands of men into our territory to get killed?”

The pain was unbearable; Daichi doesn’t know who he was looking at until the large figure backed away. His vision had landed on the prince’s face. 

He looks at Daichi with a sinister look. His brown eyes were instead of the color of red, he’s teeth gritted, and his canine’s actually looked like fangs, sharp enough to bite through flesh. He grabbed on Daichi’s hair, pulling it back. “I would _never_ start a war with anyone!” he spits out, pulling his hair harder. “You are a general are you not!?” he shoved Daichi’s head forward making his neck hurt. “You should know politics. We are being put into a corner, my people here are starving for revenge of the men who died in those mountains, they are starving to take back the men you took away from us without reason!” he punched Daichi squared in the face. 

Daichi recovers from it and looks back at the prince. He’s about to speak up, about to say his comeback, only to be interrupted when the same man who turned into a cat came in without permission. “My lord, Kageyama has woken up.” Hearing the name, both Daichi and Oikawa turn to him. Oikawa calms down from his rage, and walks up to Kuroo, he holds his shoulder and whispers something silently. Daichi doesn’t hear. He can’t hear with all the swelling and the blood. 

Kuroo eyes trace to the general, he nods his head before Oikawa leaves the room, calling for the larger man to see him out. Kuroo walks up to the general with a gloomy expression, he passes him and goes towards the table filled with different items. Daichi grits his own teeth and looks down in pain. 

Kuroo inspect the table, gently touching each item carefully, examining each one, until he sees a large pair of pincers. Daichi watches him, worried when Kuroo turns around with those large pincers. The cat bends in front of Daichi; he's yellow glowing eyes follow Daichi's own brown ones. The cat doesn't have any distinguish expression on his face at all, soon he goes to his work, grabbing each nail with the pincers and pulls them away from Daichi's arm. The general screams, only it wasn't all that loud, it sounded sore and muffled. He's brows furrow, watching Daichi each time he pulled one out.

After a while, Daichi stops screaming after the seventh nail. “Hey buddy don’t sleep on me.” He strokes the man’s swollen check; the cold hand relaxed the pain only a little. .

“Stay awake, I’ll get you out of here soon.”

Daichi doesn’t remember anything after when the restrains let him loose, he couldn’t hold himself still on the chair, and falls to ground into darkness. Kuroo only watches him surprised. “Great.” He sighs, rubbing the back of his head, “Plan B it is then.” 

He drops to his knees, plucking out the rest of the nails; it seemed Daichi was dead since he didn’t move from the pain. Once he was done, he puts the pincers down, putting one arm under Daichi’s neck, and another under the crook of his knees. He gets up without any trouble, and he pulls him to his chest, walking out the torture room.  
-

It was quiet and Kageyama felt abandon again. He needed someone in here to make him feel like he wasn’t alone in the room. He softy touches his wound; even the slightest touch gave him a pain. He sighs and looks towards the door. He thinks about getting up and leaving the room to find company, but he doesn’t think he can. He was scared they would give him the same pity looks he was given in Kitagawa. 

The door opens slightly, and he perks up from the movement. He sits up straighter in his bed, ignoring the pain of his side. Prince Oikawa enters the room with a bright smile, despite that he had a few blood stains on his sleeves. He doesn’t know if he should mention it, in the end he decides not to. Prince Oikawa never liked Kageyama mingling inside his business. 

He feels his heart beating a little faster than usual, a bit excited the prince had come to visit him during his busy schedule. Oikawa closes the door behind him, locking it quietly, careful not to get anyone’s attention. “Tobio.” He whispers gently, the smile still in place. 

Kageyama tries to straighten up again, since his wound keeps him slouching from the pain. “What happened?” he asked sitting down, next to Kageyama’s feet that were covered in the green bed sheets. “I heard something had happen to you, but nothing else.”

Kageyama looks down, scrunching the edge of the covers in front of him. He may be only thirteen years old, but he refuses to cry from his failure, so he gulps enough air, and talks quietly, knowing Prince Oikawa would hear him fine, “The kingdom has overthrown me.” He bites the bottom of his lip, a small trait that he gained from Iwaizumi. _Iwaizumi_. He wonders where he is now, most likely cleaning the stables of his horse Galet, or maybe training new recruits. He heard a year ago he was knighted; he was a strong man, never showed too much emotion. 

“They rioted in front of the castle walls, the knights let them in. I fled the best way I could.” 

Oikawa nods his head, his smile already replaced with a glare. “What use are you to me now Tobio?” he asked lifting his face to look at the ceiling. Kageyama winces a little, he doesn’t know why, it felt like his heart had constricted too much that it felt a tight pain. 

Prince Oikawa was right, what use was he to anyone? He lost Kitagawa Daiichi because he wasn’t in any good use. Oikawa needed him for an army, for extra support in politics, but what use was he in now?

Prince Oikawa stands up, trapping Kageyama between Oikawa’s arms, he leans back onto headboard, watching Prince Oikawa's eyes follow his small twitches. The prince smiles and Kageyama feels his heart beat a little faster. “There’s one thing you could do for me.” Kageyama nods his head, wholeheartedly waiting for Oikawa to give him his new order. He'll do anything to make right.

\--

Hinata quickly and skillfully wraps the bandage around Kageyama’s wound after asking for a doctor to tighten his stiches again. He makes sure it’s tight enough to stay in place, but loose enough for the lord to feel comfortable. “There ya go!” he pats his work with triumph. Kageyama winches at the impact and clutches his wound. “AH!” Hinata backs away and starts to bow on his knees, “I’m so sorry! I really am! I’m so sorry!” 

Kageyama only stares at him irately. He stands, ignoring the pain that’s gnawing at his side, and walks over to grab a navy shirt and slips it on; he grabs a green cloak that the Prince had a servant leave for him. Hinata looks at him confused, “What are you doing?” He ignores the younger child and walks towards the door. “Hey! You’re not supposed to get up!” 

Kageyama walks out the door, his left arm cradling his side. He walks through the hall easily, knowing each direction to get to where he wants to go. Hinata follows him, and starts calling out to him to Kageyama’s dismay. When the noble stops in his tracks, Hinata bumps right into him, “Hey! I don’t know what your big deal is, but you need to rest! Do you know how dark it is outside?” He pulls at his cloak roughly, trying to get the older boy’s attention, but fails to do so. 

“Look, you need to be quiet.”

“Why?” he pouts, putting his hands on his hips. 

Kageyama sighs, palming his face in annoyance, “I just want to check something out. Nothing else alright? I’ll be back, so go and sleep or something. People your age should do that right? Especially when it’s this late.”

Hinata puffs his cheeks again, “I’m only four years younger than you.”

“And I have four more years in authority in you.” He turns back, walking to his own destination, while Hinata watches him sleep. He looks back from where they came and into the room he found Kageyama in. 

\--

Kageyama wonders through the cells that held hundreds of men and women alike, they screamed at him, stretching their arms out trying to grab him. He ignored each face, covering his own with the hood of the cloak. He didn’t anyone to recognize him. Only they did catch his young appearance, for one of them yelled, “What’s a kid like you doing here?” 

Kageyama doesn’t turn around to see him at all, he turns different curves, avoiding getting to close to either side, since men could fit they’re skinny arms through the bars and pull him towards them. He clutches the hood tightly, he isn’t scared, he just doesn’t want to get identify, that would ruin his plans for helping the Karasuno culprits. 

He turns a few more times, walking towards a new room filled with chambers. The place was dark, clammy even. The clay walls held a few torches lighting the place as much as possible, water seemed to trail down the walls from the castle above. It gives an odd smell, probably from the urine and feces the prison mates left behind. It could also just be a corpse the guards have forgotten to take out. 

Kageyama perks up his head, it was odd, and there were no guards around the whole dungeon. He checks his surroundings; there was no one in sight. His sensory adaptation already kicking in, the lack of sight was strengthening his hearing, and he hasn’t heard any grumbles or footsteps at all. 

He keeps it on the edge of his thoughts, hurriedly walking down the hall, turning his head left and right trying to find the Karasuno residents. He stops when he sees a small figure curled up on a corner instead of reaching out towards him like the rest of the people. He stands to the cell, quietly whispering to the prisoner. 

He looks up, or more like she. Kageyama is really great with observation, this woman was dressed as a man, her hair was pulled forward, wearing some kind of hat to conceal the mid length hair. She was wearing leather pants, with combat boots, something new of the world. Her black long sleeve shirt was clean and untouched. She was perfectly fresh beside dirt around her face. 

He bends down on the other side of the bars, “Don’t worry, I’m getting you out of here.”

Kiyoko couldn’t see the man, her spectacles had fallen, and the glass had broken causing her vision to go a little blurry, even the whole room was dark, causing her vision to go even go worse. She frowns at the voice, but watches the dark figure. The cell door opens and she pushes her back against the wall.

“Please trust me; we need to hurry before anyone gets here.” He whispers, only the other prisoner hears him too. They scream, they plead at Kageyama to take them with him, but he completely ignores them entering the cell slowly reaching out to Kiyoko.

She frowns, “I didn’t come alone.”

“I know, but I can’t help your friend.”

Her frown grows, she pushes herself against the wall “Then I’m not leaning.”

The young boy drops his arm, sighing in frustrations, “If you come with me, then I’ll see what I can do.” He whispers out, reaching his arm towards her once again. She complies, she hesitates on grabbing on to his hand, not because she was cautious, but because she really couldn’t see, and she didn’t want to look weak in front of a stranger. If it was only a little brighter, she would be perfectly fine. 

She could fight in a lighter room. 

Kageyama springs up, wincing a little with the pain to his side. It hasn’t healed yet, it’s only been a few days and he hasn’t stayed in bed for long for it to start the healing. 

He holds her small hand tight, guiding her out without any problem. He already remembered the path out once he found Kiyoko. Memorization was easy to him, especially when he had a goal. 

\--

Kuroo watched Daichi sleep in his room. Well, Kuroo didn’t really have a room, more it was a room he used when things like this arise. Then again, this was the first time this ever happened. He surveys the room, it was the first time he’s actually ever seen it. Kuroo may have lived here for a while, but he only entered rooms where Oikawa stayed, so it was either the library or his own bedroom. Otherwise he would be outside the castle causing chaos and havoc across the kingdom. 

He laughed and crossed his legs, getting comfortable on the bed while Daichi slept. He didn’t cause enough attention to get scolded by Oikawa though, but it was enough for his taste. He tilts his head back, looking at Daichi again. He’s face was less swollen than he first found him, so that a good thing, his wounds are nice and healed thanks to his magic, so that’s another good thing.

He smirks and pushes himself off the bed; he circles the bed, making sure nothing was out of place before walking to the large window, sitting on the sill.

The view was beautiful until his eyes landed on the wall. It was gigantic, covering his view from the kingdom that would soon be turned into his own personal taste. He smirked at that thought, crossing his legs over one another. He pushes his bangs back, hoping for it to stay up, but it doesn’t. 

He sighs and looks back at the man sleeping. That’s all he’s been doing lately, watching and waiting. He leans back a little, not scared by the thought that he might fall off. He turns his sight to the outside ground and watches the prince that popped out of nowhere Oikawa, dressed nice and proper, his own long sword strapped to his hip. He’s grown over the years; at sixteen he hit a growth spurt. He was only about an inch taller than the prince now.

A pure little boy, remind him of someone he used to know. He turns back to Daichi, slouching so his elbows were positioned on his thighs. “Want to hear a story?” he asked the comatose body, there was no response. Not like he expected one.

“Once upon a time,” He starts and laughs, scratching the back of his head. “A little cliché isn’t it?” again there’s no response, and continues on, “Well, it was once upon a time, filled with happiness and life.”

He gets up from the window and walks towards the bed, sitting once again near Daichi’s feet; he makes a creaking noise dripping the bed a little down. He looks at Daichi’s face quickly wondering if he had woken. Of course he hasn’t, has been like this for days now, and a small movement wouldn’t wake him up that easily. 

“There was no happier kingdom in the land. Everyone was in peace, and the world was in harmony because of this kingdom. Although it was thanks to only one king, at first many people had doubted the boy who was appointed king because he looked so young and frail.”

He dryly laughs, “He was left alone with seven friends who were beside his side the whole time. A few came along the way during the journey of peace, but in the end, everyone seemed to be like brothers. Once the boy’s father died, he was appointed king, and his friends became council men, all expect one. One was a knight, it was said he only wanted to be one is because he would be able to protect the king.”

“At first he couldn’t do it because he was born in trash and rags.” He says, a bit pitiful, “But once his best friend became a king and all he was granted to do anything he wished under the rules of the king. So he took it to his advantage, and started as a young squire with kids five years younger than him and earned his position as a noble knight.”

He stretches his body, which became stiff from just sitting steady, “There was a rumor going on that the only reason the knight was able to reach his status was because he and the king were having an affair.” He smirks, “I can’t say if that was true or not, but the way I saw it, they were definitely in love.” A brittle laugh goes through his lips, “Anyways, once after a few years the king was learning something new since he was dying in boredom. All his councilmen were supporting him; the knight gave his support as well, even though it was frowned upon throughout the nation.”

He pauses for a dramatic effect, “Magic.” He smiles, biting his lip. “Everyone feared it, since it always brought destruction to the world and war.” He leans back on the bed, turning into his stomach, and putting his arms over Daichi’s legs; he grins and continues his story, “The king showed the world that magic wasn’t as dark, and it could create beautiful things. It can control so many beautiful aspects of the world and the people loved it, it gave more popularity to the king.”

He kicks off his brown leather boots, the sun was setting and he wanted to get at least a little comfort while telling the story, “But there was a man, no, no one would ever call him a man. He’s a monster dipped in the darkest of shadows, where the darkest of souls lived and mourned, they say magic was born there. “

He crosses his legs on the bed, lounging and tracing the bed sheets, his back to Daichi. “He heard about what was happening and didn’t like it. He hated the idea of magic being used for good and happiness, he wanted to do something about it, but only he was scared of that one knight that was always beside the King. For it was rumored that the knight was a fearless knight, a man of high honor and skill that not one man or creature has ever defeated expect for one other man, but no one knows who that man was since he disappeared into the sea to never to be seen again.”

He pauses, thinking wistfully, he gulps and continues on, “One day the knight left to go and see if he could find the man, he bought a ship and sailed to find his old friend, and the dark creature heard of it. He stood up from his dark shadows and out of the forest. He walked patiently towards the kingdom that was miles away, killing everything in his path. Only it wasn’t intentional. Every plant he walked by would turn grey and die on the spot.”

“The knight heard of it, and had the captain turn the ship around, promising gold and riches. He listened in command, and when they reached the land, they said the creature was close to the kingdom and the knight panicked leaving everyone behind and riding his horse without a break. Of course the creature made it before him, killing any life that was even close to him. Different curses flew around the kingdom, flying like a plague.”

He curls around Daichi’s feet, “When the knight went through the whole kingdom to get into the castle, he saw unspeakable things, children and mothers, animals and men, all of them just dead. All the citizens of his beloved kingdom were dead and everything was being consumed by fire.”

He yawns, his eyes getting a little droopy, bored of the story, “He entered the castle, devastated when he saw all his friends dead on the ground in the throne room, it was horrible when he looked up to see a man with the darkest hair and most brightest eyes with his hand in the chest of his beloved king.”

Kuroo gulps, “His knees shook, and he couldn’t keep himself up when he saw his lover fall to the ground, his heart detached from his body.” 

He curled tighter around Daichi’s feet, “There was a white mist surrounding his friends, and another crawling up to him, only he didn’t take much notice to it because the creature came up to him gripping his neck and engulfing him in darkness. People said that he died there, that he’s skeleton is still there. Some say he tried to find the dark creature to get his revenge, others say he moved on, leaving the ruined kingdom behind and never returning dying somewhere peacefully. A few even said he’s wandering around still at this day and age.”

He closes his eyes, peacefully submitting into the unconscious world.

“Which one do you believe in?” a sore voice uttered out, Kuroo doesn’t look fazed but he snaps his eyes open, his yellow eyes looking to an empty beige wall, opposite of where Daichi’s bed was pushed against.

He smirks closing his eyes again, “He definitely died at the castles’ throne room. No doubt about it.” His smirk widens as he falls asleep, while unconsciously transforms into the same black cat he introduced himself in to everyone he met in Aoba Johsai.

Daichi watches him, ignoring that the man turned into a cat just right next to his feet. He bites his lip, and lies back down with struggle and pain, solemnly looking at the high ceilings. “Why did you kill the king?” he asked, but the cat had fallen in deep slumber. “Why did you kill world’s peace?” he says before he falls asleep himself as well. 

\--

“Ahhh, Iwa-chan is all hungry, my poor Iwa-chan.” He cries holding the orb closer to his face. Kuroo looks up from Oikawa’s own spell book. Looking plenty annoyed, “You’re too fixated on that man.” He flips through more pages casually looking for something interesting for his own purpose. Oikawa frowns at the man, annoyed. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching someone?”

Kuroo slams the book, making a nagging face to Oikawa and leaves the room out the window, not able to say anything to back himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Kuroo's origin story really dark, but I only talked about the mystery knight, so sorry about that. And Hinata comes into place, he's only nine years old by the way. Kuroo's around eighteen, at least for appearance he is. Just in case your wondering, again if you have any questions, I won't bite or anything, I would answer the best way I can. So thank you so much for the hits and kudos and comments, I appreciated them all so much. I mean, they mean so much!!! So THANK YOU!!!


	10. Nysa the Forest of Ruins

Leaves were thriving on trees, the bark was brown and nourished from the soft soil Iwaizumi stepped on. The trees were thicker and shorter than the tree’s he is used to, yet they were comforting. He walks alone in a dirt path he was lead to follow in order to find the forest of Nysa. In the village he stopped at to ask for directions, all the men and women had called him insane and crazy for asking such a question and refused him any refugee or anything at all. 

He persuaded a man to take care of Galet, saying if he doesn’t return he would in turn keep the horse, he presented Galet’s strength convincing the man to agree. He didn’t want to bring Galet along, afraid something might’ve happen, in other cases he would gladly take the horse, only this time he doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into. 

A small young boy came up to him, telling him that his own grandfather left the village for Nysa and the small boy followed to some extent, only to get lost and ran back to village, he said he can show Iwaizumi the way, but in return he wanted some candy. Which wasn’t a hard task; he gave the small boy some coins in order to get all the candy he wanted, comprising with him. 

So now he was left alone walking deeper inside the old forest. He heard rumors, saying Nysa was a forest inside a forest, hiding away from humanity. He suddenly stops in his tracks, realizing something, _what if that kid was playing with him?_ The kid could’ve lied to Iwaizumi just to get money out of him. He slapped his forehead, groaning at his own stupidly. 

He looks back on the direction he came from and debates if he should walk back to the village. He sighs and walks forward again, but there is the chance that the little boy could be telling to truth, so Iwaizumi should take the own chance and find the forest. He sighs again, stopping on his tracks, “How am I supposed to know when I actually get there?” he said not sure what to do with his life choices at the moment. 

Something in him tells him to look up, and he does. His hand is hovering over the hilt of his sword prepared for anything, he looks around the sky waiting for something to come at him, and surveying around the trees, hearing for anything out of the ordinary. A few seconds go by and Iwaizumi relaxes. He bites his bottom lip and turns back into the path, hoping it was just a small rabbit. 

The air seems to get a bit colder, not to cold that would give a small frost in Iwaizumi’s breath, but a refreshing kind of feeling. He stops when the land disappears and is replaced by a large river. On the other side the ground continues and the only thing that could help Iwaizumi cross, is the bridge. It’s a large arch that stretched up high. It didn’t look all that stable though; the wood was chipped and worn from all the use it has been through. He takes the chance, and pressed his foot on the bridge, the wood is pushed down, causing a creaking noise. 

He pressed his other foot on the wooden bridge testing to see if it can uphold his weight. It can, but Iwaizumi think’s it’s better to keep walking than standing and hesitating. He walks quickly towards the other side of the bridge, because he swore he just saw a part of the bridge fall into the water.

In the end, when he is close enough to the other side of the land, he jumps the small distance he had left. He looks around him, knees bent, everything was in place and the bridge hasn’t fallen apart. 

He sighs with accomplishment and does a small victory fist pump. “What are you doing here?” He looks back to the voice that startled him. A girl who’s a lot smaller than him stands with pride, her hand was clad in a green glove, and it was placed on top of her hip. Her whole outfit was in different shades of green, although her breastplate was what looked like tree bark and melted rock. He frowned at the weird armory, “Eyes up here buddy.”

He looks back into her black eyes; she looked young yet filled with experience. Her sword was sharp and was pressed against Iwaizumi’s chin. He’s eyes widen when he realizes that he didn’t even notice it fly up to his face. Iwaizumi didn’t like to brag, but there were things he specialized in, like sheath and reflexes, he takes pride in it, and to have the woman sneak up on him like this, well it was a bit diminishing on his ego. 

He straightens his bent knees and lifts his arms, he looks at the girl and lifts his chin, the sword’s tip following. “Do you want me to ask again?” she asked waiting for Iwaizumi to respond, but all this special surprises made him clueless and what exactly is going on. “Excuse me?” he asked, sincerely confused on the whole commotion. She sighs in exasperation, her blue-hinted hair in a ponytail to the side of her head had miss placed strands blowing in the small wind. Her hair tie looked like it was made of twigs and grass. 

“Why are you here?” she asked again, pushing the tip deeper into Iwaizumi’s chin. It was definitely drawing blood now. Iwaizumi doesn’t wince and only backs away, the tip of the sword sliding away from his chin, drawing more blood. 

“I’m looking for Nysa.” He said, putting his hands down and watching the girl seriously. She scoffs swiping her sword down to her leg. “For what? To fill your pleasures?” she asked, putting both her hands steady on her hips. 

Iwaizumi looks away and can’t help but feel a little irritated. “No, I’m on a quest.”

“Oh please that’s what every man says.” She states, she frowns while crossing her arms. Iwaizumi rubs his head furiously. He looks back up, his patience already waving thin. 

“Look, don’t just assume things!” he says, an angry tick already growing. “I need to find something that can prove I came here.”

She looks seriously at Iwaizumi for a bit, then she scan’s he’s own outfit, he wore nothing but rags, a wool bag was strapped to his back, and a skinny sword strapped to his hip. “You on a quest?” she studies back up to Iwaizumi’s green eyes. “You don’t look like a royal knight.”

“I was exiled; the only way to prove myself is bring four items form four locations known as dead man’s land.” He says softly, biting his lip and looking down to the ground, his fist curled remembering leaving Aoba Johsai. 

She nods her head, “Is that so?” she said, sheathing her sword back into a green scabbard, “Follow me then.” She turned her back to Iwaizumi, walking deeper into the forest. Iwaizumi does follow, and one step in, he feels automatically different. He can’t say how it was different the trees didn’t change the air didn’t change, nothing changed, it just all somehow felt different.

He stayed silent, following the girl around without questions asked. He smiles to himself though, happy to know he was heading on the right direction and glad the young boy didn’t lie to him. His small victory diminishes quickly, he bites his lip again out of nervousness, there were rumors around the forest saying no one ever made it back out, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think he wasn’t an expectation. 

“You looked scared.”

“I am blindly following you.”

She nods her head, understanding, “I’ll tell you some information then.” She stops in her tracks, turning to face Iwaizumi fully. “Name is Mako Otaki.” She lifts her hand; Iwaizumi takes it, surprised on the firm grip she has on Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“Hajime Iwaizumi.” He says in return. 

“So, Nysa. Do you know anything about it?” Iwaizumi shakes his head, and she nods acknowledging it. 

She talking about the things the villagers had talked about, surprising Iwaizumi that most of their own information seemed accurate compared to what Mako was saying. Although there was exaggeration on their part that didn’t even come close to the real Nysa Mako explained. 

She led him to a large plain field surrounded by thick trees. Down to his far left there was a large arena dug into the ground where he can hear metal clash against metal, down to his right was homes with women that had baskets filled with different fruits and vegetables. In the middle of both places seemed to clash, there was a large crop field, women worked in the field digging and cutting harvests, other women carried large logs over their shoulder, one at each end. 

There was different little girls carrying large swords and fighting against one another they pushed and ran, hitting and defending. Not only that but they had archers as well, and Iwaizumi wanted to see what they could hit with that unique shape of the arrow they held. “This place is amazing.” He mutters but Mako listens well, smiling with pride.

A few women come up to them, and drape themselves around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and arms. “Mako! Is this dinner?” they all laughed among one another and Iwaizumi wanted to pull back from them, but their strength was unrealistic to any human. Mako laughs when she sees Iwaizumi try to escape their grip. Mako eventually shoves them away, pushing Iwaizumi from behind. 

“They’re kidding, we don’t eat people.” She laughs, reassuring Iwaizumi, who does relax. He’s lead to a tent, close to the trees. He looks straightforward, hoping to avoid all the stares the women were giving off. He debated if he should just nod and wave at least to one person to look friendly, but Mako points to a large tent first, telling him that was the location he wanted to go. 

He nods his head and does what he’s told, but he waits for Mako to come up to him. “Aren’t you going to follow in?” 

She shakes her head, “Why would you need me?”

From the short time he’s been here he’s known Mako for the longest, even if it’s only been for a few minutes. He gulps “Moral support?” he said, shrugging awkwardly, Mako doesn’t laugh or smile. She only looks a bit surprised. She stumbles on how to stand, itching the back of her head. She eventually walks up to the tent. “Aright I’ll follow.” She smiles, pushing Iwaizumi in first. 

He stumbles in, and looks up and sees an old woman being fed by younger women. There’s a circle of ash in the middle, and wood logs for seats around it. A few rugs and carpets laid around as well, making it look like a mage’s room. He bows showing the most respect he can muster up. Mako walks behind him, her hip bumping against Iwaizumi’s backside, pushing him forward into the pile of ash.

Mako covers her mouth, either because she was surprised or because she wanted to hold in her laughter. Iwaizumi pulls himself up, looking at the older woman who was starring right back him with a large smile on her face. Her grey eyes crinkled, and she waved the younger girls off. “Hajime Iwaizumi.”

He was about to say those exact words to introduce himself, only the older woman cut him off, saying them in his place. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I was told by a few birds of mine that you would be coming.” She laughed heartedly, patting her knee. “I didn’t know it would be like this; now please tell me how do you look like?”

Iwaizumi frowns and turns to Mako for any answers, she smiles, “She’s blind Hajs!” she took her spot on one of the logs and sits right to the old woman. “Blind? Then how did you know who I was?” he asked, a bit skeptical.

“I told ya! It’s the birds!” she laughs out loud, smacking her knee a bit harder. “Now, you here for something?”

Iwaizumi nods standing off the ash, brushing himself off, “I need something from this land to bring back to my own kingdom.”

“He needs to prove himself.” Mako intervenes, and the old woman nods her head, still facing Iwaizumi. The young boy looks behind him seeing the log, and sitting on it comfortably. The old woman reaches to his shoulder, a bit hesitant maybe because she didn’t know exactly where he was at, but soon her hand makes contact with Iwaizumi, she frowns for a few seconds and nods her head, “Those who come and take something usually have that item die in the person’s hands.”

Iwaizumi slumps his shoulders, a little defeated. “The reason why, is because they do not have a pure intention Hajime.” She stands from her spot, pushing down on Iwaizumi shoulder to get a stable standing. She walks a little forward standing in front of the pile of ashes. 

“Is there any way I can be pure?”

“You don’t have to worry about that my boy.” She says, waving her head over the pile of ash, soon a small amber appears and it grows with each passing second. “This ash caught maybe a strand of your hair, or some of your spit, it determines what item this land with give you.” 

Iwaizumi looks confused, and looks again at Mako for any answers, only she’s entranced with the dancing fire that flickers and licks the hand of the old woman. The old woman nods her head furtively at the fire as if she was communicating with it, and agreeing to whatever it said. She puts her hand into a fist, diminishing the fire altogether. She looks at Iwaizumi, or at least past his head. “Three days.” She says, “Give me three days.” She walks wobbly out of the tent and Iwaizumi stands wanting to follow her, but Mako stops him.

“You can’t follow her.”

He frowns, upset, “It would be faster if I went with her.” 

Mako shakes her head, “You don’t understand, there’s something about this land that changes the way time works.” Iwaizumi keeps quiet, waiting for Mako to elaborate. “You see, if you went with her, it would only take longer. The day’s here are full moons for you. If you went with her, you would be falling behind because of exhaustion. It would be better if you stay here.”

“Don’t worry Hajs; I’ll make sure your time here would fun.” She smiles gently, but her pats on his back were a bit harsh, yet encouraging. She reassured hi the best way she could. Iwaizumi’s shoulder slump, thinking about being away from home for three full moons more than he planned, three full moons before he could see Oikawa again. 

“But I can’t stay here for three moons.” He retorts, dejected. Mako pats him on his back, and encouraging him. “Trust her Hajs. It’s for the best. Besides you’ll have a great time here.” She smiles trying to reassuring him the best she could. For the third time that day, Iwaizumi’s shoulders slumped, he thought about Oikawa, thinking he would have to be longer a part from his kingdom, his home.

\--

She walked out of tent with the ex-knight following quickly behind her; she stops in her tracks and turns to face the boy reaching out her hand with the sword. “Give it to me.” she says, and Iwaizumi complies without resistant. Mako handles the sword without care and puts the blade on her left hand, and the hilt to her right. She looks at it for a few seconds and bends it, breaking the cheap metal into halves.

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to protest, but there isn’t much he can do now since the blade is already broken. She laughs at Iwaizumi, “This is the sword you’ve been using to protect you?” 

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders in loss, “It was useful until it lasted.” Mako nodded her head, and apologized for the sword but mentioned him farther into the forest, he lacked on asking questions again but Iwaizumi knew it would lead him nowhere since all the answers he could get would only raise more questions. 

There was no real path to walk on, only rocks trailing towards one direction. The grass was green and doesn’t look pressed down to the ground, Mako said that life here lives longer than anywhere in the world, its lifespan is longer and stronger, that even weight pressed against them wouldn't kill them off so easily, even if they were walked on for centuries. 

The thick trees were everywhere; there were a few spots that you couldn’t budge through because of how close they were together. One thing that amazed Iwaizumi the most though was the different creatures that resided here. Bugs, the size of his head crawled all around the trees, reaching to eat fruit that it bared. He had a hard time resisting grabbing the bugs and just admiring them up close. Birds with different color feathers flew around here and there, and rabbits with fangs, but he couldn’t help but switch his focus on the large beetle climbing up a tree. 

“Hey,” Mako speaks up, and Iwaizumi diverts his attention away from the creature and looks towards her, “If you see a centaur, you either fight to survival or flight to see another day.”

He asked her what it was, and she didn’t look annoyed, but happy to give him the information. “Half man and half horse, we tried to make peace with them but they do things for their own pleasure. Don’t get me wrong, they are a wonderful species just only to among themselves. They don’t accept outsiders all that often.”

“So all I have to do is stay within your part of the territory?” he asked, hoping that’s all he had to do, it’s something he could do, as long he doesn’t wonder off from Mako’s people, the Nymphs. 

She nods her head slowly, “Yeah, but they tend to wander too close to our land. So stick with me during the day, and you’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi nods his head, remembering the helpful advice to heart. He looks up from the grass and sees smoke fuming around the sky, “We are heading to the locksmith. You need a better sword ya know?” she giggles, and walks faster to the tent that occupied the locksmith.

Iwaizumi expected the locksmith to be a man especially with what he’s used to back at Aoba Johsai, only a blond woman came out of the tent, and Iwaizumi just briefly remembers that Nysa was filled with spirits that took form of women. She was clad in only what seemed to look like leather, her hands were covered in rubber gloves; she picked up a large hammer and slammed it down on steel which was a bright red, heated from the fire under it, making it as flat as her liking. 

“Hey! Remember how you owed me a favor?” she runs up to her, farther away from Iwaizumi. Whereas he stays in place, hoping not to intrude, he can’t hear the conversation so he just looks at the locksmith who had her hair cut short, right below her chin. She looks at Iwaizumi for a second, a glare placed on her face, but Mako ends up saying something else, and the woman nods her head happily, calling over Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi walks, until he’s close enough to stop in front of the both girls, the blond locksmith was taller than him by a few inches which made him feel uncomfortable, the woman grinned and asked him to stand still and straight with his hands out in the air. She only examines him and grabs the metal she held before they came up to her and drops it to the ground, leaving both Mako and Iwaizumi to themselves she comes back with a large wool bag, and Iwaizumi turns to face Mako confused.

Mako turns her head to Iwaizumi and gives him a thumb up, for what? He wasn’t so sure, he turns his attention to the blond headed girl, who asked him, “How much can you carry?” she gives him the large bag, whatever was inside has sharp edges, stretching the fabric to its fullest. Iwaizumi shrugs, carrying the bag with one arm, “I don’t know really.” He replied.

In the end Iwaizumi could only care three bags filled with metal, the blond girl, named Saeko, took the bags and left putting them away. She came back to him carrying one sword throwing it at Iwaizumi with ease. He catches it with ease, only the weight was something he didn’t expect. “I need to see how you fight.” She winks at him, her lashes were long, and Iwaizumi gulps, a small blush developing on his cheeks, because he couldn’t lie, Saeko was beauty. Mako smiles and takes out her own sword.

“Let’s see how skilled you are Iwaizumi.” Her sword was up and her stance was perfect, while Iwaizumi looked up at her, his sword dragging him down a bit, but without hesitation Saeko calls the start of the fight. 

-

The glass of the spectacles was off, but they were fine and Kiyoko wasn’t going to complain about it, especially when it’s been too long without any vision whatsoever. She looks up and finally sees Kageyama for the first time. “You're the king of Kitagawa Daiichi.” She says quietly, and looks down at Kageyama; he was small only of the age of thirteen, maybe less. “What are you doing here?” she asked, waiting for an answer patiently.

“I was overthrown from my own kingdom, Princess Kiyoko.” They introduced there selves not too long ago. Although Kageyama only said his first name. She nods her head, “You’ve been gone for a while, where have you been?”

“Finding those spectacles for you Princess Kiyoko, and looking for your friend.” Half of it was a lie, he didn’t have time to look for anyone, Prince Oikawa had kept an eye on him ever since he took in Kiyoko into his own private quarters that were given to him by the generous king. 

“I see.” She looks down to the corner of the room, not sure what to ask next. She had so much to ask, but knew she had limited time. “What’s your plan?” she asked, and Kageyama looks a bit surprised, Kiyoko doesn’t know why, but still is on the edge of the bed, looking up to Kageyama, which was odd from the large age difference, but she was sitting since her leg has been getting cramps from the strain she was sitting in the cell. 

“I need a home.” He says, “Prince Oikawa no longer needs me here, so if you would please offer me a home in your kingdom, I’ll do my best to serve you as much as I can.” He looks dishearten, even desperate but Kiyoko knows the trick. 

“You expect me to believe that? Your kingdom and Oikawa’s own are partners.” Accused Kiyoko, “Who do you take me for? An idiot?”

Kageyama honestly looks confused, “What? No, my lady I pledge allegiance to you!” he bows down, wincing for the small pain on his side, only it was more of a stab to his pride. “Prince Oikawa no longer has any use for me whatsoever, he threw me out, saying I could stay until my wound as healed, but once it does he will throw me out of the kingdom.” 

Kiyoko stands, and commands the boy to do so as well, “Let me see the wound.”

Kageyama lift the shirt, it was a deep gash, and it started at his left hip bone and stretched up right below his chest. It was stitched up nicely, but it was healing slowly. Kiyoko nods her head, “What use did Prince Oikawa have with you?” 

“I had an army.” Was all he said, and Kiyoko nods her head. Tobio Kageyama, the ex-king of Kitagawa Daiichi, was driven out of his kingdom for the corruption he led them to. He was physically driven out with spears and arrows being directed towards him, but he made it alive with his horse. The only thing he really brought with him was his reliable horse. Everything else was replaced by the prince with new items.

“Do you promise your loyalty to me?” she asked, sitting back down on the bed provided for her, crossing her legs elegantly. Kageyama nods his head, falling to his knee again, his lips twitch from pain. Either to his ego or the wound that was located on his waist. “Yes ma’am.” Is all he says, and Kiyoko accepts him with all her heart.

\--

Someone knocked on the door and Oikawa turns his head towards it, shooing Kuroo away from his bed, telling him that he needs to hide into his cat form or something. Kuroo scoffs and does what he’s told. “Prince Tooru,” a soft voice spoke up reaching Oikawa’s ears. “There is a meeting your father wants you to be presented in.” He nods his head, silently agreeing to come out and be there, but Kuroo whispers silently to himself, “She can’t see you nod, dumbass.”

Oikawa frowns at the small cat, stretching on the floor, “Don’t call me that.” He sneers, clearly offended. He stands from his desk, turning off his small orb and walking towards the door. Kuroo sticks out a small tongue upset that Oikawa is always too quick to defend when it came to his ‘precious’ friend. He jumps to the pillows and curls himself on one of them. 

Oikawa watches him get comfortable, his frown deepening, but nonetheless opens the door with a quick smile, “Of course” he chirps and the maid smiles shyly. “I’m always honored to be a part of his meetings.” 

“Prince, he wants you there in a few minutes, please take your time to get ready. There is no rush, surely.” She bows out of respect and to save herself from embarrassment from the large blush that was certainly all over her face. She runs off, and Oikawa closes the door with a smile still in place, he looked back and frowned.

He takes a few breathes for himself and walks out the door without a word. He walks down the hallway, towards a large stair case that led to the floor below him, he looks out a few windows that he passes, letting in the refreshing air. He smiles as he stops at one of the windows. The walls cover his view from the kingdom, but he smiles nevertheless. He would make Kuraun proud; he feels his heart beat faster at the thought of his brother, filling himself with pride. He soon thinks about Iwaizumi, remembering a small memory he would never dare forget. 

\--

They were still young, Hajime was careless and Tooru was vigilant, he would draw on the dirt making a few army plans against Hajime’s own. It’s how they played when everything seemed to be in peace, they would make fun of war, as if it was something childish. Only Tooru was the only one who took it serious. “Hajime-chan, I’m going to make the world happy.” 

Hajime looks up at him, looking at the boy carefully; he had a small genuine smile on his lips, picking at the dirt they used as a game board. He had his chest pushed to his knees, carrying himself as he squatted down; his mop of hair was short, but still fluffy in its own way. He looks back down, watching Tooru mess up all of Hajime’s own plans, he doesn’t say anything about it, and states out his own opinion. “I don’t doubt that.”

Tooru stops his cruel cheating way and looks up at Hajime with a small gasp. “Does Hajime-chan really believe me?” he asked, jumping from his spot, and grabbing onto Hajime, pushing them down to ground. Hajime winces a little from the slight pain, but effortlessly pushes Tooru off him, in the end he gives up, and Tooru was free to get closer to Hajime. “Hajime-chan, will that be our dream?”

He nods his head, “Yeah, we’ll make the world smile.”

He looks back down on the ground, where his own drawing of an army was destroyed with a quick swipe of Oikawa’s hand. He frowns, “You can’t just cheat like that Tooru!”

“I didn’t!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

\--

The council room's doors were already closed, signaling that they weren't allowing anymore vistors, but there were no guards around him. Oikawa frowns, walking and putting his hand on the door ready to push it, but a few interesting words started to speak out, it was a little muffled but Oikawa could hear the whole conversation perfectly. “Don’t worry, we made off with him, and made sure there was no evidence that was spread of Kuraun’s murder.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen, he presses his face closer to the door, enchanting a spell to give him a little boost to hear clearly. “We need to discuss this! What if the man had made away? What if he had spoken with his son about it?” 

There was no voice after, and it gets a bit quiet. Oikawa’s bottom lip is pulled back; he chews on it for a while, hoping for someone to speak up. And someone does, the king himself. “If anyone knew about how I killed Kuraun we would only retort with defense, and they would believe their king without haste. They are mindless dogs.” 

Oikawa pulls back from the door. He turns around, walking to the other side, placing himself, supporting himself on it. He swallows, nervous and scared, confused and frustrated. A black cat sprouts out of nowhere running off towards the left of the big hallway. Two guards show up their faces scratched and bleeding slightly all over the place. Their armor had a few dents here and there, “Prince Oikawa, what are you doing here?” one of them asked, worried at the pale prince. 

He shakes his head, waving off the guard. “I’m fine.” He stands straight, only there’s a small sway of his vision, and he thinks he wants to throw up, but holds it in, “I was just taking a walk.” He says, and turns back around, back to the stair case leading to the hallway that lead to his room. 

\--

Kuroo pats him on the back, trying to comfort him the best he could. Oikawa arrived to his room, directly entering the bath chambers, throwing up in a bucket that just laid around in the room. “There, there.” Kuroo said, truly happy that Oikawa accidently heard a small conversation from the council room. “It’s alright kiddo. It’s going to be alright.” He pats him a little more, while Oikawa clenches the rims of the bucket, clutching out anything he ate before. He stands up, leaving Oikawa to his disgusting fusses.

He walks into the room, right where Oikawa left a few moments ago, grabbing the small orb that laid gracefully on top of a red velvet cushion. He slips it into his coat’s pocket, looking back to make sure Oikawa hasn’t snuck up on him. 

He waits for a few minutes, until he walked back into the bathe room, seeing Oikawa slumped on the cold tiled floor. The bucket sits right next to his head. 

“Have you heard that poison is a woman’s weapon?” Kuroo asked, sitting on the edge of the bath. “And that dark magic is a demon’s secret.” Oikawa frowns, not sure how that made any sense, “I’m neither a woman nor a demon.” He sits up groggily, picking at the marble tile floors, a pout presented on his face. 

“Is that so?” Kuroo smirks, “Could’ve had me fooled, you hellion, you.” He laughs when Oikawa gives him a nasty glare. 

“What are you implying Kuroo.” He’s eyes glare up at Kuroo, it seemed chilling in Kuroo’s perspective, but he doesn’t back down. “That you are the rightful king to the throne, my king.” He stops for a second, “That man has too many schemes if I do say so myself.” 

Oikawa stands abruptly, “Are you telling me that you knew about this?” Kuroo’s smirk falls off his face, he crosses his arms, quiet offended really. He stands from his position, taller than the prince. “You never really asked about what I know, my king.”

“Then start talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't like pudding. That's not weird right? Anyways Mako was introduced! She's an actual Haikyuu!! character for those who don't know. And also when I say Full moon, I mean a month. I don't think back in the day (When magic was real) they had months, just years and days, will I don't know. I tried to research it but didn't find anything. Anyways if you guys have any questions, my ask is always open in tumber! -Tobsana.


	11. Paddy Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the appearance never mattered.

Kuroo smirks; it’s a bit of twists and turns. He didn’t think he would end up spilling so fast, he puts his hands down, “Don’t be too hasty my king.” He goes to sit down on an empty chair, its cushion covered in red velvet. Oikawa watches every movement; he glares at the cat, waiting for an explanation. Waiting to finally hear the truth that’s been hiding away from him for so long, it’s already been too long since Iwaizumi had gone, the only thing he could trust had left his presence and it’s killing him every second he thinks about it. 

“Your older brother knew a few secrets about the feud between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai.” The feud had been going for too long. It’s been at least a decade since the rocky relationship had begun. They refused to do any more business with Aoba Johsai, closing all trade and transportation. Refusing to even receive any gift from their kingdom, nor ever giving an explanation on why they wanted to discontinue the whole trade. 

If anything, it seemed like they just wanted to take over Aoba Johsai altogether when they wanted to start the war. Which ended up neither being won nor lost, or so he heard. “He told me all the secrets.”

Kuroo smirks, crossing his long legs, leaning back on the chair. He closes his eyes and breathes out, “Not all of them,” he looks back at Oikawa, who gives an ugly stare. “I feel like your perfecting your glare on me.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, leaning against his leg, his hand placed on his left hip, “Don’t assume so much, now hurry up and spill.”

Oikawa doesn’t like playing around the bush, Kuroo on the other hand loves teasing people, pulling them in, and then pushing them back to square one. Something Oikawa hated about him, and the only way to get things out of him was force and threats. 

“Shiratorizawa was not in fault for the war. They didn’t start it.” That was enough for Oikawa to grip Kuroo’s red coat, he looks angered, but hurt at the same time. “What the hell do you mean?” That’s the signal Kuroo waits for, to finally tell all he knows to Oikawa, without hesitation. 

“A few years back, King Hisoka had become a little too greedy.” Kuroo says, a smirk playing at his lips, Oikawa pulls back and sits down on the bed, ready to be told the truth. “He figured out a plan that could get him all the riches from Shiratorizawa, while losing the least of lives. He discontinued the trade, causing Shiratorizawa to ask question. The king doesn’t give him any answers so he sends an army to see what’s going on. While the King tells the opposite to the people of Aoba Johsai, claiming that they proclaimed war with no explanation. So we fight against them. Throughout half the war, Kuraun sees that the war is destroying them. That they will lose everything if they don’t retreat.”

Oikawa covers his face with his hands, his elbows digging into his thighs, Kuroo continues on, “Kuraun demands a retreat but the generals only follow the king’s orders, and the king is saying to continue on, to keep fighting, to rule the land. Kuraun then stops fighting the enemy and starts attacking the king himself, both sides get confused. In the end Kuraun is left dead from the king’s sword. General Iwaizumi,”

Oikawa looks up from his hand, perking up at the name, “sees that the war is going to end badly for them as well; and that Prince Kuraun’s death will not be for a lost cause and riles up a rebellion at that spot and minute. It was an amazing thing to see my king,” he smirks, his teeth showing brilliantly, “hundreds of men followed him, a few generals as well. If everything worked out for him, he might’ve overthrown you and your mother, declaring himself king, my king.” 

“Shiratorizawa’s own young King Ushijima saw what was happening, withdrawing his own army, letting Aoba Johsai fighting for their own bout. King Hisoka was furious, demanding that King Ushijama come back with army, but he does not listen so he sends his army to follow only to be stopped by General Iwaizumi’s own army. In the end your father gives, and out of fear Iwaizumi leads his rebellion through a different path he knew well enough, the mountains, while the king quickly sends his own men to wait, and ambush and kills the man and the rest of the rebellion.”

“But they said there were survivors!” Oikawa stands, interrupting the tale, but settles down again, his arms falling pathetically down to the bed when realization floods his face, “They we’re lying.”

“Or they killed them, or even paid them their lives to stay quiet about it.” Kuroo puts in his own input. 

“So when they call out for Iwaizumi, your beloved Iwaizumi, they were afraid that he and his father were sharing a few secrets of their own.”

“He would’ve told me about it.” Oikawa intervenes, placing his hands under his chin.

“Would he?” Kuroo asked playfully, but Oikawa only glares a bit darker. “To the point, they wanted him gone. Although your father thought he would be great asset to his army, but of course they couldn’t take any chances and had him leave. If it wasn’t for you father, Iwaizumi would’ve been dead on the day of the meeting. Your father convinced the generals, the council men, to agree with him on sending Iwaizumi away instead. If he truly knew not thing then he would do anything in his power to come back. Come back to his home.”

It gets quiet and Oikawa slips out an orb from his pocket, “You wanted me to hear it myself, there was no real meeting for me to attend was there?”

Kuroo nods his head, “I wanted you to hear it on your own time first but you were taking too long.”

It’s quiet again, and Oikawa turns on the orb, it still can’t detect Iwaizumi and it makes Oikawa a bit anxious. He turns it off, holding the small ball, cradling it carefully. “The king doesn’t want peace, but he doesn’t war either, my lord.”

“What does he want?” he asked solemnly. 

“He wants power and wealth, like any other tyrant.” 

“Why do you want me to be king?”

“To bring peace to this country.” He says a bit too joyfully for Oikawa’s taste. 

He looks back down at the orb, “Poison is a women’s weapon, and dark magic is the demons…” he pauses for a few seconds. In the end he doesn’t say anything, so Kuroo finishes for him, “secret.”

The room is silent for a little while, there’s birds chirping much to Kuroo’s annoyance, and the sun’s light is radiating inside the room, giving a nice sensation. Every now and then the wind blows in, taking all the different scents and oils out, replacing it with clean fresh air. “Is that so?” Oikawa looks up at Kuroo, his eyes the color of blood. 

Kuroo smirks, nodding his head. 

Oikawa stand to enter his bathe room once more. He closes the door behind him, not wanting to be disturbed. He slides down the door, and clenches his shirt right above his heart. He wants to cry, but knows he won’t. Not where he needs to be strong, “Where does that leave Karasuno then?” he asked himself. He almost caused a war with them, he particularly had already declared one now that he sent Kageyama to Karasuno. He sighs in frustration; Kuroo didn’t even stop him when he tortured Sawamura. So what were the cat’s ideal plans?

He screams in frustration, he really didn’t have anyone to trust, at least no one here by his side. 

\--

The log is heavy; he lifts it over his shoulder for better support, maybe two days ago he would struggle to even pick up the large log, stretching five feet long, now with lots of training he could pick it up with only little struggle.

Mako comes running behind him, giving him a hand. He thanks her silently. 

He met so many people already, and it’s only been the first day. The sun was still out, and everyone was off doing chores. “I can't believe it’s still the same day!” he whines walking forward to where they want the large log to go. 

“One day,” Mako starts, but Iwaizumi quickly finishes for her, “is one full moon.” He smiles sadly, remembering that same saying Mako told him a while back. He gulps when he pushes the log of his shoulder throwing it to the ground. 

“This is so insane.” He mutters to himself, but Mako giggles, “Hajs! You need to wrap it around your head!” she takes light of it, they all do, and Iwaizumi tries to do so too, but he can’t ignore a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He pushes it down even further in his mind, listening to Mako rant off. He only catches some of it, “After we cut this log we can run out and catch something to eat. I’m starving!” she pats her stomach, and Iwaizumi smiles softly. 

Not an hour later, they set off to go and find game. Although Iwaizumi wasn’t too sure what he was exactly looking for. He was given a bow and a few arrows, he sat on one of the largest branches he ever seen. Mako later sits next to him once she was done setting up few traps just in case they don’t find anything up here. 

She make’s Iwaizumi scoot further away from the base of the tree so she could sit, when she’s there, a smile radiates from her face, and Iwaizumi returns it fully genuinely, but still tired. “What are we exactly looking for?” he asked, grabbing a bow from his quiver aiming it in no particular way. She leans back, swinging her legs. Iwaizumi gets a bit scared that she might fall, and Mako waves him off, “Well, anything really! Anything is good!”

He nods his head, and points ahead without really looking at that actual location. “Like that?” he asked, a giant boar sniffed around. Its sharp tusks were digging around, and it stomped around, Mako stands on the branch, watching the boar carefully, “How did you spot that so easily?”

“It’s been there for a while.” He says, “Since I’ve been up here actually.” 

Mako looks a bit irritated, “You mean to tell me you left me down there for this long with a creature for the lust of blood a few feet away?”

“I know you’re strong enough to manage.” He laughs to himself, and Mako frowns playfully, “Anyways, let’s go ahead and kill the thing.” She grabs the arrow from Iwaizumi’s hands, she aims it on the string attached to her own bow and pulls it, and without a second later the arrow shoots swiftly and hits the boar right in the eye. But that didn’t mean it was down. 

“Get ready.” She says, lowering her bow down hurriedly, “it’s coming for us.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes shot up wide, “Why am I involved? I didn’t blind him in one eye!” he stands too, a bit shaky; Mako grabs another arrow from Iwaizumi’s quiver. “Well you did rat him out.” She winks at him, laughing loudly. 

Iwaizumi starts to panic, “Will you stop taking my arrows? I’ll be put into a corner with no weapon since you keep taking them away from me!” he looks to his quiver strapped to his back and counts only three arrows. He then hears a loud stomping noise coming their way, he looks down to see the boar was a lot bigger than he expected. He thinks everything is going to be fine if he stays up on the tree, where the boar won’t touch him.

Mako, on the other hand, has other plans. A large shove to Iwaizumi’s back and Iwaizumi falling to ground, the large boar charging at him, Iwaizumi does the one thing he doesn’t know how to do. Run away. Mako laughs the whole time, shooting more arrows as Iwaizumi runs off north. She jumps off the tree and runs, chasing the boar that’s pursuing Iwaizumi. 

In the end, Iwaizumi is on the ground breathing heavily with the large boar lying dead next to him. Mako was on top of it, laughing hysterically. Iwaizumi pushes himself up, glaring at Mako, but soon starts laughing dryly, “You are insane!” he screams, and falls back to the ground. Mako only wipes her bloodily sword on the boars fur, laughing along.

Once Iwaizumi regains his energy they drag the large boar towards the village, or more like Mako was doing the most work, since Iwaizumi was dragging himself down, tired. Apparently the sun wasn’t going to set for a few more hours now.

\--

He makes it the camp alive, and all the nymphs thank him and Mako for the delightful meat. Iwaizumi shakes his head as response saying it was all Mako. She blushes a bit from the praise that all goes towards her. She looks up at Iwaizumi, trying to say it wasn’t so true, but Iwaizumi only gives her thumbs up. Soon a few nymphs, the ones that specialized at cooking took the beast without ease. Mako promises him that they’ll eat pretty soon and drags him off to Saeko again. 

He follows, already memorizing the path; well not really, there were too many trees that looked so identical to each other, and there was no real path since the grass kept getting livelier and green by the hour. 

Saeko is hitting metal against metal, and Mako leaves to grab a sword laying around, throwing it to Iwaizumi, “There’s some things I want to teach you Hajs!” she says, unsheathing her own sword, and then he remembers a few questions that were brought up to his mind since he first met Mako. “Your armor, what is it made off?” he asked. 

Mako lowers her sword, a bit surprised from the question, Saeko’s laughter is heard from the background, and he smiles a bit. Mako looks down at her own outfit, “It’s made of harden leaves.” She says as if it were something normal. “Is that enough protection?” he asked, and Mako looks back down.  
“Yes?”

“Mako hun, Hajs ain’t from around here.” Saeko is heard from the back, and Mako quickly blushes. “Oh yeah, totally forgot.” She scratches the back of her head and explains quickly to Iwaizumi that the leaf’s here are actually really strong, just as they are green. Once you add a bit magic into it, it competes well with another metal. 

They discussed it for a few more seconds and then Mako starts training Iwaizumi, teaching him a few tricks and sneaks she learned that could help Iwaizumi for hunting to wars. Later on that day, different nymphs came around and wanted to train with Iwaizumi, ignoring the fact that he was exhausted and wanted a break. 

The sun had already left and disappeared, the moon was sitting around, getting ready to set itself up in the sky. At the same time, the feast had already begun; there was a large fire under the boar, roasting up the skinned creature. There was different fruits set up as well, and wine in a large barrel. In all honestly Iwaizumi wanted to go asleep. It was the only thing that’s been up in his mind since mid-day. His body wasn’t set up to stay up like this; his sleeping cycle must be going haywire at this very moment, but the stronger intuition in him is hunger, so he decides to eat first.

Not only was there food and wine, but stories the nymphs had that were never told to any other human but Iwaizumi. It was a night to remember. The only problem was Iwaizumi doesn’t remember going into his respected tent, passing out into darkness. 

\--

It was a cold morning, quiet with little birds singing their own personal song around the forest. Iwaizumi sat on a rock, wide awake. When he fell asleep, he was sure that he would stay asleep until mid-day the next day. Only it was the complete opposite. 

He was the first person awake, so he decided to do a few chores he was assigned yesterday. He couldn’t finish any of them since Mako dragged him around, making him help with her own daily chores. He didn’t complain, it was a lot of fun; crazy, but exciting.

At this very moment Iwaizumi was sitting on top of a large boulder looking up towards the sky, there are a lot of different things in this land, but the sky looked exactly the same, he smiled thinking he and Oikawa were under the same sky. 

“You awake so early?” He looks down from the boulder, watching Saeko lean against it, rubbing one of her eyes with a smirk on her lips. He mutters out a ‘good morning’ while sliding down the large boulder, careful not hurt himself. Saeko smiles at the younger boy ruffling his hair a bit. It was nice affection Iwaizumi was getting used too. “Follow me.” 

They end up at Saeko’s little camp out in the forest. “Like your stay here?” she said quietly, picking up different metals from the ground, Iwaizumi nods, “More than I thought.” And it was the truth, at first Iwaizumi was a bit hesitant on staying altogether, but now there was so many people here he just clicked well with, people he can’t seem to bear the thought of leaving. It’s only been a day for them, but Iwaizumi it’s been a whole full moon. 

Saeko drops the scarps into a large bag, crouching and picking something up from a large metal tin filled with water. What he sees next makes his heart beat a little faster. Saeko was carrying a large sword, and when he says large he means it. Saeko didn’t have a hard time carrying the sword, but maneuvering it was a different matter. It was about the same size as Saeko herself, she walks awkwardly towards  
Iwaizumi. She gives the sword to him, and Iwaizumi carries it with ease. Although he was a bit smaller than Saeko so he too had a problem maneuvering it. 

“I kept your height in mind; you're still a growing boy so hopefully you do grow a few more inches.” She cackles and Iwaizumi only glares at her, but soon a grateful smile grew on his face. “Thank you Saeko.” He says a bit shyly, and Saeko quickly stops the laughter, looking down at Iwaizumi. She blushes a little and slapped the back of his head, “No need to thank me sport! It’s my pleasure!” Iwaizumi groans in pain and Saeko returns to her laughing

Saeko takes back the sword though, she says she isn’t finished yet; she only wanted to show him because she was anxious to show Iwaizumi the sword. He sits back, on a log that’s not too far from where Saeko’s little station was located at. He sits there watching her do different things to the sword, something he thinks he should pay attention to if he wants the best care for his new sword. 

“Why are you all the way here?” He hears a small whisper behind his back and he doesn’t jump from the sudden voice, he has gotten used to the fact that Mako has the tendency to scare people. They say it isn’t all her fault that her spirit specialized on sheath. 

“Thinking,” he says, Mako slumps his arms over Iwaizumi’s neck, and her chin on top of Iwaizumi spiked hair. “It’s gotten long, don you want me to cut it?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, ignoring the weight Mako gives. “I’m really happy I got to meet you.” She says, sliding of Iwaizumi and sits on the same log, she swings her legs up and down, Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, Mako thinks it’s her cue for her explanation, “It’s like I was all alone, there was never anything new, and boom. Life gave me a baby brother.” She says, making her hands wave in the air.

Iwaizumi looks back at her, “Baby brother?”

“When you first met me, you followed me around like a baby brother.” 

Iwaizumi scoffs, a smile tugging at his lips, “How do you know about the outside world?” he asked, last time he heard from one of the nymphs, that only a few of the have ever left the forest, and even fewer had even came back. She shrugs, “Na says a lot, she tells us stories when she has time.”

Na, the old woman Iwaizumi had met the first day, she left and Iwaizumi hasn’t see her since, “Where is she?”

“Looking for your destined item,” She smiles, pulling her legs to her chest. 

“Which is?”

She motions her shoulders, “Don’t know; only she knows how to read the fire.”

Iwaizumi nods his head; that too was something he found amazing in this land. The fire wasn’t ordinary, it was something that gave some magical message, and something Iwaizumi couldn’t even began to understand. He thinks of Oikawa for a second, thinking maybe he would have a better chance at understanding it. 

He looks forward, back at Saeko who’s using a large whetstone against his sword, “You know Saeko wasn’t a spirit at first.” he looks up Mako, his chin lifting from the palm of his hand, looking at Mako surprised. 

“What?” he asked not sure how to respond to something like that, deeming it impossible “How is that possible?” he wondered. 

“She just submitted herself into the forest; it took her in like she herself was nature.” Mako leans over, watching Saeko skillfully sharping the large sword; Mako assumes it must be Iwaizumi’s. Ever since he got here, she’s busied herself into the project, hoping to finish it before Iwaizumi leaves.

“Yeah, she has a crazy backstory, so if anyone can relate. Or if you ever feel lonely, and want a human companion, you got her.” Mako stands and pats Iwaizumi’s shoulder; something Iwaizumi will never get used to the fact Mako was never gentle with her monster strength. He automatically reaches for his shoulder, messaging away the pain. 

He ends up going back towards Saeko after Mako leaves; watching her sharp the blade like it was art. Saeko looks up at him for a second, then looks back down making sure she doesn’t screw up the blade, she wants it perfect and wants to put her whole heart into it. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, watching the whetstone go up and down his sword in a fast pace, it was amazing, he can see how his blade was forming; he also notices the black blade’s edges are turning white. “It does that, but no worries I’ll make it look cool.”

She winks at him and Iwaizumi blushes a bit, shyly nodding his head and looks back down on his sword.

\--

He doesn’t know how long it has been since he came up to Saeko, but the blade is almost finished, after that she’s going to have to clean it and polish it. Iwaizumi smiles, and Saeko pats him on the head gently, “You look like a kid getting ready to get his first sword.” 

She slides her hand off him, and takes the sword a little ways back, Iwaizumi follows, wanting to see the whole thing. They enter Saeko’s tent, the first time he’s ever been inside, and he sees different kinds of artifacts, things you can only find outside the forest of Nysa. She grabs a rag, smoothing it around sword carefully. 

He picks up a book and opens it to the page that’s bookmarked by a small green herb. He picks it up, careful not lose the page of the book, but Saeko doesn’t focus her worry on it. “Careful with that, it means a lot to me.” 

Iwaizumi perks up at her worried voice. He looks back down and realizes it’s a herb he usually sees in rice paddy fields, “How so?”

Saeko gets quiet, rubbing the sword softly now. There’s a small pout, and she swallows, “My crazy backstory?” she smiles at Iwaizumi, who looks bit embarrassed, but Saeko shakes her head before Iwaizumi could start apologize for intruding into Saeko’s life. “Its fine, it got you to go up to me.” 

She dips the rag into a silver cup, soaking it into a shiny liquid, rubbing it again on the newly sharped sword. “Wanna hear about it?” she asked, leaning forward to get Iwaizumi a little more interested. He doesn’t hesitate, nodding his head, knowing Saeko wants to tell him. 

“Where do I start Iwaizumi?”

“The beginning?”

\--

Out of all the seasons, summer made the fields even more beautiful than anything Saeko had ever seen. She stands up on hill watching lots of different workers picking at the rice fields. She jumps down the hill, running and trying to keep up with the fast pace, she doesn’t worry because she’s done this plenty of times, and there’s no mistake she can do it again without getting hurt.

She can’t say the same thing for her younger brother though. He too, followed her down the hill, only he wasn’t on his feet, he must of tripped and started rolling down the hill when he took one step down the hill. 

“Ryu!” she cries, laughing all the same. The younger boy passes her, like a ball rolling away from her. Soon he stops at the end of hill and gets up as if he never fell in the first place. “Ha!” he laughs, “I beat you Sis!” 

Saeko jumps from her spot and lands at the flat end, next to her younger brother. “You totally cheated!” she pinchers the boys cheek, pulling it harshly, but filled with love. Ryu slaps her fingers away, “That hurts sis!” Saeko laughs and shakes her hand on her brothers shaved head; again Ryu is upset with the rough treatment pushing her away, “You need to go work!” he pushes her even more towards the fields that were still a long distance away. 

“Oh please, you said you wanted to come with me!” 

Ryu was about to retort, but a large horse pulling a bulky carriage came by walking along a path, behind the carriage were more men and women laughing along. A few kids were pushing each other playing around, while mothers scolded them to be on their best behavior before going back to their own conversations. 

Ryu looks around, pulling at his sister’s shirt. She looks down at Ryu who asks her a question, “Where they going Saeko?” 

She’s about to respond; only a pretty yellow flower pops in front up her, she looks up to the offending hand, and sees a boy, maybe the same age as her. He stands straighter, and that’s when Saeko realizes this kid cannot be the same age as her. He was tall, like extremely tall. “We’re only passing by, it’s in season that we migrate.” He playfully says a smaller boy behind him only scoffs in annoyance and moves on, leaving the tall boy to himself. 

Saeko looks down at the flower, crossing her arms, “That’s the best you got?” She leans against her left leg, her sandal giving her a few more inches in her height. The boy’s smiles only widens, “Well if you give me a few more minutes I’ll find a few more flowers around here.” He looks behind her, and then twirls around, pretending to be searching for more wildflowers. 

“Besides, migrate? What are you deer?” She scoffs, and Ryu does the same. 

The boy crouches down to the same level as Ryu, “Your brother?”

Ryu frowns at him, crossing his own arms, Saeko nods her head, “Yeah, so what of it?”

He stands up again to be somewhat leveled with Saeko, he opens his mouth, his flower still gently between his two fingers, but someone from the group calls for him, “Tsukishima let’s go!” he turns his direction towards the front of the large group, he smiles and waves Saeko a small goodbye, “See you later Rice Paddy!”

He doesn’t let go of the flower, and runs off towards the carriage. Saeko frowns at the nickname, but Ryu finds amusement in it. “What so funny?” she asked, nudging Ryu’s head down with the palm of her hand. Ryu whines, and pulls away from her manhandling. 

“It’s ‘cuz you’re covered in weeds and rice!” 

She looks down at herself and does see dry weeds all wrapped around her loose shirt and loose cotton shorts. She blushes a bit, and runs down towards a large barrel of water and looks down at her reflection, not only was her working clothes covered in all the weeds and herbs, but her hair was mashed up everywhere, and there was a thick weed slapped on top of her hair. She gasped, surprised she looked so unpresentable. 

She tries her best to comb her hair with her fingers, and flicking off anything that shouldn’t be on her hair in the first place, “Ryu!” she whines, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“When did you start caring about your appearance?” he said a bit annoyed, “Besides, I’ve always told you to change after we work, but no, you rather sleep in the rags you used to work in.” 

Saeko glares at the younger boy, “Ryunosuke!” She roars out, and Ryu knows that’s when he should start running.

Later that night, she’s on the same hill looking up at the stars. Ryu had fallen asleep peacefully by her side. She turns to look at her younger brother, and wonders how he feels altogether. She had left him alone for a while to take a bath, in one of the bathhouses. It was embarrassing enough that boy had saw her like that. She frowns, it’s actually weird she actually feel’s embarrassed, she never really cared about the fact on how she looked, just for some odd reason that boy gave her a sense of nervousness. 

\--

She sighs and sits up, looking up at sky, the stars were shining brighter than usual. She bites her lip, “Ma” she whispers, “Pa, do you think I’m doing a good job?” she waits for an answer, but only the wind blows. “I wish you guys were here. I mean, Ryu doesn’t remember you guys all too well, but I can feel he misses you.” 

She picks at the grass, “I miss you guys.” She hesitantly confesses, her eyes drifting to Ryu who was curled up, snoring like a little bear cub. “I need someone to tell me I’m doing fine with Ryu.”

“I think you’re doing great.”

Saeko turns around and faces the taller boy she had just met during the day; she frowns immediately which brightens the boys smile. He walks down the hill carefully, it was steep, and one wrong move can make him trip and roll all the way to the base of the hill. He sits down next to Saeko and springs out a bouquet of the ugliest wildflowers. Saeko looks at them, wondering if she should take them, but instead her eyes snap up to the boy “These are the ugliest flowers I have seen.”

“You gotta look at the good things.” He says, and Saeko gives him a confused stare. “I was hoping our first date was just going to be just the two of us.” He whines playfully, laying down on the grass, cross his arms behind his head so he can rest head. 

“Sorry, please do inform me next time that were going on a date.” She says, poking at the taller boy’s side. He groans in pain, and rolls to his side, “Also, I’m a minor, why are you flirting with a young girl like me.”

It gets quiet, and Saeko worries she said something wrong, but the tall boy springs up, his face close to Saeko’s own, he’s glare was serious and he inquires, “How old do you think I am?”

“Eighteen?” she says, only it turns out to sound like a question. The dirty blond boy drops himself against the ground again, groaning as he covered his face. “I can’t look that old do I?”

“Well how old are you?”

“Sixteen.” 

“That’s not very far apart.” She said annoyed, but realizes something, “Wait, I’m only fifteen! How are you so tall?” 

“I ate my vegetables.” His misery was gone, and only a smile adorned his lips. Saeko pouts and looks away from him, “Sorry I didn’t have parent’s hounding me to eat them.”

“Who said I had parents?” 

She quickly snaps her head back at the blond boy, she opens her mouth to apologize, but she had nothing to apologize for, so she shuts her mouth, the tall boy watches her with a stern expression, and she gulps and looks away from his golden brown eyes that watch her knowledgeably. 

“What’s your name?” she whispers, picking at the grass beneath her hand. 

“Akiteru Tsukishima.”

“Mine’s Saeko Tanaka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring started but the snow won't stop coming.


	12. Fixed Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's to many things going around in Hajime's head, and he seems not able to wrap around it. For now, he'll walk in his path alone again, while Oikawa's stability is decreasing by the day, and our young hero has started his own journey.

They end up staying for a year, for business, and Saeko hated to admit it, but she was in love. She fell deeply in love with Akiteru; he was spunky, fun, caring, yet so obedient. Something she always hated in people, about how good they were, how they followed each rule, and being a stick in the mud, but Akiteru was entirely different. He was obedient yet amusing. 

He had his younger brother with him; his name was Kei but never stuck around much, always complaining about getting to the mountains. Akiteru told her to ignore him; that he was actually a sweet boy. Saeko can agree with that much, one time she came around the area they set up camp and saw Akiteru wield a long sword. In her village many people would’ve made fun of the thin sword, but the way Akiteru wield made it look so graceful, yet deadly at the same time. 

Kei looked extremely memorized with Akiteru’s quick movements, for a second it reminds her of someone she met in the past. Of course she never actually talked to him, only watched him sneaky behind trees. 

She doesn’t remember his name. Only he was nicknamed, the “The little giant.” At first she didn’t understand what they meant until she actually seen him in action. He wielded a large pitch black sword; it even looked bigger than him. He scared off a few bandits that tried to raise havoc in their little village; it’s something Saeko will never forget, it was the first time she saw a man bled to death. She once tried to talk to him, get to know him, but the next day he was gone. 

She frowns at the memory, but shakes her head jogging up to Akiteru waving at him to get his attention. Kei pouts, giving Saeko a glare; Saeko does the same, and Akiteru laughs pulling her away from his younger brother. “Kei, I’ll be back later!” he laughs and Saeko smiles in accomplishment, happy she got to spend time with Akiteru alone.

They’ve shared too many stories through the year, sometimes Saeko thinks one day they would have nothing to talk about, and everything would get extremely uncomfortable, fortunately for her it never came to that. 

One day, a few bandits came, Akiteru was barely turning eighteen, and Saeko had just turned seventeen. They were throwing around women, gripping on their arms and swinging them around like they were rags. A few of the villagers and Akiteru’s group defend them nicely, only when they were tied up at night they escaped without a scene. No one knows exactly what happened, they knew only one thing.

Akiteru was in charge of guarding them that night.

Kei didn’t look at Akiteru the same way since then, he wanted him to say it wasn’t him that he had nothing do with the escaping convicts, but Akiteru never defended himself to the villagers, but he never really said it was him either. In the end, Kei stopped following Akiteru around, he stopped looking up to him too. One day, Saeko believes Akiteru had enough of the taunts, the glares and the bullying and disappeared without a word. 

She really couldn’t blame him. After each person from her village gave him a nasty glare, never giving him a break and pushed him around, yet Akiteru never complained he only smiled nervously, and sometimes Saeko came out and intervened. The tall boy once told her that she didn’t need to defend him, that she needed to stop or she’ll get caught in the wildfire as well. Even the small group Akiteru came with gave him dirty looks; sometimes Kei would do the same. She hated them all; she hated the fact that even his younger brother would dare look at him with a disdain look

So one day she decided to pack up her things, and find Akiteru, where ever he is, he must be suffering all alone. She tells Ryu to listen to the good people residing there. He nodded his head, if there was one thing both her and her little brother agreed on was that Akiteru did nothing wrong.

So she left her village on her own, looking for the man.

“The adventures I’ve been through Hajime.” She says opportunely, “The things I’ve seen, I haven’t just been around the nation, I’ve been around the world.” _And I couldn’t find him_

“How old are you?” Iwaizumi asked, a bit cautious. Saeko doesn’t take it to offense, and laughs, “I was twenty-two when I entered this place, I don’t really remember how long it’s been since then.” She says quietly, rubbing the sword now with a clean dry rag.

“What about your goal?”

She stops rubbing circles on the sword and puts it down on the ground, she sighs and begins to speak again, “Well, news was Akiteru Tsukishima died of natural causes, he caught a cold and died off.”

Iwaizumi frowns looking down at Saeko, “And your brother?”

Saeko mentions the small rice paddy herb in Iwaizumi’s hand, and gives it to her carefully, “I went back, but he left to go on his own adventure, he was only twelve when I heard the news he died somewhere in the mountains.” She didn’t tear up, Iwaizumi noticed. She didn’t have a small wavering looking on her face indicating any emotion either. 

“You cried enough tears, and told the story hundreds of times to cry even once more.” Iwaizumi mutters playing with the book in his lap. Saeko nods her head, “Yeah, apparently so.”

There were different types of expensive clothes littering around Oikawa’s room, books soon joined the mess as well as pencils too, and anything that seemed to have just been standing in its usual place. 

Kuroo watches the young boy throw a tantrum, yelling and groaning around. “Where the hell is it?” he throws a small metal box towards the wall, only it hits the large window, making a deafening crack. Oikawa doesn’t pay much mind to it, and keeps throwing things around. 

“Making a mess is only going to make it harder to find my king.” He mutters to himself, looking through a book that landed at his side during the chaos. 

Oikawa stops suddenly, turning around to face Kuroo who was laying on his bed, reading a book elegantly. Oikawa growls and walks to the side Kuroo was the closest to. He grabs the cat’s red coat and pulls him in, “Where the hell is it?”

“You’re horns are showing.” And Kuroo was right; Oikawa’s small little buds were showing in this angle, there was two of them, still dull and small, his long mop of hair was able to conceal them perfectly, but not for too long. Oikawa pushes Kuroo away from him and calms down. Before, when he calmed himself down the horns would sink back down, but Oikawa’s anger has been getting a little more aggressive that the horns had stayed, permanently. 

“Kuroo, where is it?” he asked, again a littler calmer than usual. Kuroo sighs and takes out the small orb out of his pocket, “You forget about it for at least two full months, what made you remember him?”

Oikawa grabs it carefully, and turns it on smiling at it, but smile quickly drops when he sees no one. “Where is he?” he asked to particularly no one, but Kuroo answers nonetheless. 

“He’s probably inside Nysa now, that forest is protected by an enchanted shield so you wouldn’t be able to see him.”

“But how long is he going to stay there?”

Kuroo shrugs, “I only know one thing about Nysa; that it’s filled with a lot of girls.” He smirks, and Oikawa glares, he waves his finger around, not chanting anything but the room goes back into its order. Expect the mirror doesn’t fix itself. Something Oikawa doesn’t notice and moves on with his little orb in his hand. 

“You’ve gotten a lot better since I met you, maybe a year more you’ll have more power than me.” Kuroo says, slouching himself against the bed’s pillows, his book had flown off, being place carefully on its shelf so he only stays in spot watching Oikawa turn his head back, he’s eyes shifted to the color of red, and he has this eerie smile on his lips, “Who’s saying I’m not stronger than you now?”

Kuroo shivers a little, trying to hide it as much as possible from the prince, and smirks.

It’s a heavy sword, but Iwaizumi loves it. The fuller of the blade was black and the edge was white, it was so beautiful that Iwaizumi couldn’t stop starting at it. “You looked so love sick.” Mako drops down next to him, watching the sword carefully, “It’s real nice.”

Iwaizumi shots up “Real nice? This is real nice?” he looks at the sword, pointing at it with his free hand. “Mako this is more than real nice, this is art.” He looks at the sword again, “It’s so beautiful I can't keep my eyes off it.”

Mako sits up, slamming her fist on to her open palm. “Aha!” she says, smiling at Iwaizumi who looks over to her. “You’re sexuality is towards swords.”

Iwaizumi frowns in confusion, “My what?” he asked, not sure if he heard right.

“Well, you surrounded with hundreds of woman, beautiful at that, and you yet have found interest in any of them.” She says a bit too happy at her discovery. “Imagine what the girls would say.” 

Iwaizumi only blushes grumbling, Mako gets closer a bit. “No but really what’s up with that Hajs?”

He doesn’t beat around the bush and says, “I have someone waiting for me at home, and I don’t like the idea of playing around when they’re waiting for me back home alone and sad. I don’t like the idea that anyone in that matter has the right to do something like that.”

“You must be really in love.” Mako says a bit dreamily, her knees were pushed up to her chest, and she laid her cheek on her knees, sighing languorously. Iwaizumi scoffs pushing Mako’s face, making her fall to the ground; he laughs and pulls himself up. “Go to sleep Mako.” He leaves her behind and goes to his individual tent, but right before he enters, Mako screams out, “You have to tell me all about her!”

He blushes and gives her a thumbs up; he covers his face after trying to calm down from the awkwardness in his heart. 

The next day, he goes to Mako’s tent waking her up, he jumps on top of her and Mako screams murder, afraid and shaken, when she sees Iwaizumi’s face afraid and shaken as well she goes white. “What?” She shoots up, pushing Iwaizumi off him, but he doesn’t mind it, he only gets back on his knees and tries to calm his breathing. “I was, I was, I was.” 

Mako hits him, and Iwaizumi continues, “I was up early in the morning again, and I was jogging around, exercising with my sword, you know? To get all ready and trained up, right?” Mako nods her head, “Well, I guess I jogged too deep into the forest, and I saw, I saw this horse.” He stops and waits for Mako’s reaction, which isn’t that he expects. 

She frowns at him, her glare growing blank. “You saw a horse.” Iwaizumi nods his head, “So?”

“What do you know about horses?” he asked, eager and ready for answers and explanations. Mako sighs and falls down on her blankets groaning. “Enough.” She covers her face with a pillow, and hides herself away from Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi doesn’t notice the annoyance in Mako.

“What do you know about horses and horns?” He rephrases the question.

Mako pulls the pillow off her face, “Horns?” she looks at Iwaizumi who’s watching her intently, nodding. “Horns?” she asks again, looking at Iwaizumi carefully. “You saw a horse with a horn?” she sits up right; her finger goes up to her forehead pointing away. 

Iwaizumi nods, obediently.

“You. Saw. A. Monocerus?” she asked, crawling towards Iwaizumi, wanting to get the most information out of him, “Tell me what you saw.”

“I was just jogging, and then I saw this red horse drinking water, and I’m great with animals so I thought why not go up to him and pet him or something, right? And so I did, but it heard me and shot up his head looking at me, but the only thing I really saw was this white horn, and then I realized that its mane and tail was so white. Like it glistened with the creek it was drinking out of! It was insane, and then it turned around and left, and I was just stunned! I couldn’t even move! It was so beautiful!”

Mako had nothing to say about it, she never actually seen one before. Says it’s rare to see one. Only a few nymphs had the chance to see them, a few were just young children; there was one elder that seen one at her age. Otherwise there wasn’t much information about it. Mako says everyone who’d seen one went to talk to Na. 

Na had come home not too long ago, but Iwaizumi hasn’t had the chance to speak with her yet, for the nymphs needed his help in other things. He gladly took the jobs, doing his best not to disrespect the people of the forest. Also he had grown close to several nymphs here; they were all so kind and warming. It may seem like three days for all of them, but to him, the whole experience felt like forever. 

He slams down the axe into a small log, splitting them into two. He wipes the sweat of his face and prepares another log, lifting the large axe and slamming it down again. He isn’t sure how much he counted, but the rebound effect had already been taking effect on his body. He groans, letting the axe fall onto the floor, his fingers were getting a little strained. He stretched his back muscles, hoping he won’t wake up with sore muscles.

He looked around his surroundings, there was young nymphs fighting against each other with their wooden swords, their sweet laughter made Iwaizumi feel in peace, and there was others cleaning, constructing and cooking, done with their own set of training. They talked with one another, telling each their different stories and probably their day. 

“Hajs! Old Na wants to see you!” He turns towards the voice, there, running towards him was Mako waving her hand up in the air getting his attention. He nods his head and wipes his hands on his trousers, trying to get the ach out of them. He walked away from his position towards Mako when one of the nymphs said they would take over for him. He thanked her graciously before leaving entirely after giving a polite bow. 

He caught up with Mako, and she patted him on the back, “I have things to do, so you go on without me okay?” 

He nods his head, watching Mako turn and run off to her duties, her sword was latched to her side so Iwaizumi assumed she must be going out to hunt. He had his own sword back in his tent. Yesterday it seemed too long, but today there was something different about its size. He thinks the one full moon had given him growth spurt. 

Soon the tent had appeared before him, all of sudden he became nervous. The palms of his hand were getting sweaty; he wiped them thoroughly against his trousers, trying to relax himself. After today, hopefully, he’ll obtain the item of Nysa; he will be able to continue his journey outside of this new place he could almost call home. 

He pulls the opening flaps up, exposing Na who was sitting down in her usual seat. She smiles at the noise knowingly; Iwaizumi takes a seat by her right side, biting his lip. “You seem anxious.”

“I am.” Was his short reply, Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to beat around the bush he was short and straightforward. 

Na laughs, but it slowly dies down as she pulls something out of her side, it was a small pouch, tied at the ends with what looked like a twig. She gives him the small pouch carefully and slowly, she uses her other hand to cover Iwaizumi’s own. It was rough, showing all the labor Na had been through, while gentle. 

Iwaizumi grabs it carefully, and holds it not sure what to do with it, or what it even was. Na patted him on the shoulder, “The fire grabs onto something of your own, when you fell into it, something of yours must of dropped burning it in its heat, either it be a small strand of hair, or a piece of cloth.” 

She stands to poke at the ash that was circled around in the middle of Na’s tent. “It talks to me telling me what the person truly deserves.” 

Iwaizumi nods his head understanding; he looks down at the pouch wondering what was inside, wondering what the world had decided to give him. “It wanted to give you a piece of Acacia.”

“Acacia?” he asked, hoping to get a better explanation from Na. 

“It is a tree far off in Nysa. It was easy to obtain compared to many other things.” She stops her small actions, and her grey eyes turn to face Iwaizumi. “The tree is known as the Tree of Life. I had put strict orders on these ladies to make sure they don’t go anywhere near it for dozens of creatures guard it. Although, I have my own way of getting things.” She laughs and Iwaizumi smiles. 

“But I do advise you, young Hajime. That plant shall never fall into the wrong hands, do you understand?” he nods his head, but he can’t imagine why. “If there was anyone to eat that whole leave Hajime, they will have what every man dreams off. Enteral life,” she sits comfortably back on her log, facing away from Hajime who looked shocked, “I was a bit surprised the fire would want to give you this. I pounder in the thought on why you need to live eternally,” Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip, focused on Na fully. 

“I still do not know why.” She confesses, “But the fire tells me that you must have it, that you must have it only for yourself, so promise me Hajime, that once you present this to your king, you will eat the whole leaf.” Iwaizumi nods his head hurriedly; agreeing to her request, but deep inside he had doubt in his own promise. He would think about it only, and not take haste actions. “Do not let it fall in the wrong hands,” she says again, more strictly this time, “Remember, once you leave the bounds of this forest, the leaf will age as you do, and don’t terror, the use of it’ll still work all the same.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head, remembering that he was leaving today, but before he can he asked “I saw a Monocerus.” It was the word Mako used to describe it, and the face of Na’s grew excited. “Is that so? What color was it? The mane, the fur, what about the horn? Did you see the horn, anything in specific? 

Iwaizumi nods his head, eagerly to get as much as details about it. Na laughs, and seems too excited, so he can’t help but get excited as well. “You see young Hajime, only a selected few gets to see one. It means that you are one of the few with a fixed fate.” Hajime looked confused, but Na continued on, “It means, your fate cannot change, no matter which path you take, it will always lead you to the same end.” 

There was a small silence, and Iwaizumi doesn’t even think he wants to hear more of it, but Na insist to hear his future, saying whatever it must be, it must be something to look forward too. So, compulsorily he asked for what it meant. 

Na asked for details of the magical horse. Red fur, a white mane and tail, and a bright white horn. Na’s smile falls, but raises again, it flinches a little, and Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to take of it. 

It late at night when Iwaizumi had packed his things, the small little pouch given to him was hidden at the bottom of his bag. He gets up slinging it over his shoulder. He grabs his new sword and straps it to his back as best as he can. He sighs, welcoming the weight and heads to Na’s tent one last time. 

It’s quiet and everyone is deep in rest insides their own respective tents. He smiles, remembering a few snips about his stay there when he enters Na’s tent without consent. She was sitting there, and what looked like crushing herbs altogether and a book opened. Her finger was tracing over the paper, and he wasn’t sure how she could even know it began to say.

She calls him over with the wave of her hand, and Iwaizumi complies. She tells him to give her the sword and he gives to her without a struggle. She places the smashed herbs on the fuller of the sword and spreads it, chanting a few words. 

Iwaizumi watches amazed, “Hajime do you believe in magic?” she asked, and Iwaizumi pikes up from the question, watching his sword glow in blue. His hand twitches, wanting to grab the necklace Oikawa gave him. “Yes.” He says, a bit hesitant. 

She nods her head, a bit solemnly. “If anything goes wrong with what I gave you, this sword can kill any man, any beast. No matter what.”

“Is this because of what you told me about my fate?”

“Yes.”

That was the last conversation he had with the old woman, he was walking through the forest the way Mako brought him, and trying to look back because then he would start breaking down. He gulps, and thinks of Na’s words, telling him to go when no was knew, both her and him didn’t want to see Mako broken; he didn’t want to see anyone broken really. 

He bites his lower lip, something he hasn’t done for a while now; he looks down on the path trying to focus on what was ahead, but before he realizes the river was right in front of him. It was too soon. He doesn’t remember the short path that leads him to Nysa. He hears a stomping, quickly he turns around, and there it was again. The red Monoceros, it looked straight at him, as if it was waiting for Iwaizumi to do something. 

The color of red represents many things. It can represent hate, love, anger, blood, warmth or happiness. It can mean thousands of things in different cultures and lands. Sadly to say, in this land, in this culture red means death. Companioned with the cleanest white he had ever seen, represents grief and heroism.

In the end, if they were to be put together, it means Iwaizumi had to do something in a heroic way, but in return he would forever mourn. The Monoceros raises his muzzle, snuffing around, and turns leaving Iwaizumi on his own. 

He gulps and turns as well without another thought, crossing the same bridge, only this time, without feeling scared and excited, he felt cold and empty. 

He doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he left the forest altogether.

The forest is now long past him, there was no longer any trees for the soil under his feet wouldn’t allow it at all, growing only tall grass and weeds. He drags his feet, and he doesn’t understand why he feels exhausted, even nauseous. 

Soon, his legs give up on him and he falls to his knees and hands trying to hold himself up as much as possible, only soon every strength he had in all his being he falls to ground, he groans before his consciousness slips away. 

_Three months ago_

This was imprudent, incredibly stupid, Kageyama curses when he sees the small little boy strapped up together, a rag stuffed in his mouth. He was struggling in his restrains, glaring at Kageyama. He glared back pulling the leads of Vol, trying to slow down the horses’ pace. Princess Kiyoko was behind him, watching him closely. 

He was a bit annoyed by it, that she wouldn’t be able trust him so easily, but he knew it wouldn’t even begin to be easy. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, and Hinata quickly stiffened, he tried to sit but fails to do so. “He keeps bothering Vol.” he muttered, and Hinata quickly shot him a glare. 

Kiyoko sighed, “Maybe we should free him from his restraints. Kageyama shakes his head, “No, he would do anything to escape.” But Hinata shakes his head, eager to comply as long as he was out of this uncomfortable position. 

“We should trust him. I gave you a chance; you should give him one as well.”

Kageyama secretly glares at the young boy but takes out a small blade, cutting through the ropes that tied his wrist together. He quickly took of the rag out of his mouth, and voice started nagging away once he untied the ropes that were at his ankles. 

“You know, I don’t get it. First you’re out of bed, mounting a horse with this pretty lady, and it’s already been too long and you haven’t even spoken. So I got all got suspicious, and not only that but I just come in just to make sure you were doing fine since I haven’t seen you in like what? I mean it’s not like your cool or anything, but still, I had to take care of you, but in the end you kidnap me and you carried me away, and now I’m far from Seijou, and...” Hinata pauses as he finishes rubbing his wrist and ankles, looking towards Kiyoko who laughed a little. 

He feels heat enveloping his face, “H-hey!” he stuttered, “Wh…why are you laughing?” 

He points at her accusingly, yet it seemed like he had no confidence at all because he kept shaking. Kageyama slaps his hands arm down, glaring at Hinata. “Don’t point you idiot she’s royalty. Princess of Karasuno.”

Hinata gave Kiyoko the most surprised look, his mouth agape trying to comprehend the fact that she was from Karasuno. 

“How old are you?” she asked kindly. 

“Nine!” He yells, too loud for Kageyama’s liking. Kiyoko laughs again, and has her horse trot, Kageyama the follows her unexpectedly to Hinata, who struggles not to fall. “Nine and Thirteen, what am I going to do with you two?”

Hinata mounts the horse perfectly, Kageyama behind him ignoring Hinata’s small little movements. “Um, are we really going to Karasuno?” he asked in a quiet voice, not sure if he even had the right to speak with Kiyoko. She smiled kindly to him, and Hinata began to beam. 

Kageyama frowns, upset. 

“Who are you?” she asked, and Hinata sprung up, causing Vol to shift awkwardly with so much commotion.

“I’m Shouyou Hinata!”

“Your story I mean.” Kiyoko covers her lips as she giggles. “You seem so very young, but your eyes speak of different tales.”

Hinata nods his head, getting excited again. “Oh! Well, I’m from the mountain village!”

“From Iwayama?” he asked, trying to connect with Iwaizumi as much as possible, but Hinata shakes his head, “Nah, somewhere lower. It’s real small though. Anyways dad was off going to sell stuff because he’s a merchant and I wanted to go, but ma said no that I had to help with my new baby sister!” his eyes brighten at the mention of her. “But I was like, ‘no way mom! I’m a man!’ and left with my father unknowingly,” his eyes soften a bit, and the gold specs in his brown eyes started to disappear. 

“I got sold, because I was hiding in the barrels. Soon, I was founded out and thrown out. I was lost and I was five I remind you!” he points at Kageyama accusingly. “Anyways, I was alone, scared, and cold, and there was this guy named…well, I never really got his name.”

“He had black hair and orange eyes, he was short but strong. He took me and fed me, sheltered me and let me travel with him. He was all around guy really. Until one day. He told me to stay put, and he would be back for me. I listened, and sat under a big oak tree.” He sighs sadly. 

“I waited, and waited thinking about it now I didn’t think he would come back, but back when I was young I knew he was going to come back.”

Before Kiyoko intervened, Kageyama spoke. “You still are young idiot.”

Hinata sticks his tongue at the young teen, continuing his story. “Soon, prince Oikawa was traveling around with his older brother. He smiled kindly at me and took me in in an instant.”

Kiyoko frowns, trying to fit the description of Prince Oikawa. Many citizens of Aoba Johsai said he was so perfect and trustworthy, yet the way that man acted in the cell was incredibly. The way she took Daichi away without breaking a sweat. All the mysterious, she couldn’t trust him at all, she glanced over Kageyama who was yelling at the young boy again. 

He wanted the thirteen year old for an army. To do what, cause havoc again? She shook her head. Maybe what he was doing was good, and had no bad intentions. She gulps afraid if that was the case. 

She sighs and keeps trotting her horse, getting closer to her kingdom. Their journey has already taken two full months, one more month they’ll make it to Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me guys, is the chapters too long? Paragraphs to bulky? Grammar just too painful?
> 
> Acacia Nilotica is portrayed hugely in Egyptian mythology. It is referred to as the tree of life, So yeah, and yeah...


	13. A Little Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's honestly to many misunderstandings in this world, especially when it deals with Tooru Oikawa

He stretched his muscles; his thighs were the only thing recovering quickly. While the others still have a slight strain in them. He reached for his toes and winces a little from it, but ignored it trying to get his muscles used to the tension. 

Kuroo comes through the door, which is unexpected. He shoots up when Kuroo whistles a flirt tone at him. “Never knew you had something behind you like that.”

Daichi blushes, trying not to get it into his head. “Idiot.” He mutters as he stretches his biceps next, which was the real challenge. Kuroo slumps on top of Sawamura’s bed and gets comfortable in the brown sheets. “Hey, don’t screw up the bed, I just made it.”

Kuroo smiles, something which feels strange to him. Daichi notices it. “Rare, you never smile.”

“I do too.”

Daichi doesn’t say anything, stretching his other arm. It gets quiet and Kuroo welcomes it, there was no birds chirping, spring had come and left, but summer was still in season. He wonders where they all have gone. It wasn’t like they had anything to do but eat and occupy space and sing their little annoying songs. He sniffs, smelling a little rodent in the room, but ignores it, looking back at Daichi. “I smile all the time.” 

Daichi shakes his head, “No, there’s smirks and grins. But never a smile.”

“How observant of you.”

He shrugs, and it gets quiet again. Kuroo tries to sink into the pillows, getting more comfort. It was strange, that each year that passes by Kuroo seemed to get more and more tired, there was even a time he would sleep at least day a week. 

“Have you heard of the man that fell in love with a tree?” 

Daichi was on the floor now, stretching to reach his toes. “No. Was he sane?” he asked and Kuroo laughs. 

“Yeah, it’s just he made a bet with his brother saying he would never fall in love.”

“Oh god, and he fell in love with a tree?”

Kuroo starts laughing again, and Daichi joins him, it was getting harder for him to focus on his warm ups. “Just wait!” Kuroo tries to sit up right, but he only sinks into the comfort of the pillows more.

“This guy was so determined to make his brother fall in love, that he contacted a demon to do so. The demon somehow got his brother to fall in love with this innocent virgin who knew nothing of love yet. But the virgin would have none of it, running away from the brother as fast as she could. But of course the brother was a fit soldier catching her with ease.”

“She prayed and prayed to the spirits and gods of the forest, praying to change her form because she was so scared of the man who would not let her go. In the end the spirits changed her to a tree, but nonetheless the brother was still in love, and made sure every leaf, every branch was protected by any harm.” 

Daichi clenches his side cringing at the horrible story. “Please tell me that is but a tale.”

Kuroo scoots to look at Daichi, “Not at all, I was that demon.” He winks at him, and Daichi begins laughing. Kuroo smiles genuinely at the boy, his own body was relaxing for the first time in a while. Oikawa was at the edge of everything and his anger was getting the better of him. He wished to stay away from him as far as possible when he had little fits.

His smile dies down, when he realizes that soon everything was going to go downhill from now. “What are you thinking of?” Daichi picks up his hearing, and he turns, only to be given a glare.

“You” he whispers in the most sincere way. Daichi’s glare only darkens, although he does take it heart, he gulps and shakes his head. “How long are you going to have me imprison?”

“I’m not the one in charge.”

“He treats like you trash, if you haven’t noticed.”

“And I treat him the same way.”

“What is your plan Kuroo?”

Kuroo doesn’t answer him, turning to the form of a small black cat, curling up in the middle of the bed, sleeping with a heavy heart. 

He wakes up much later, turning his small head towards the large weight compared to his current form next to him. He stands on the bed on all fours, watching the man curiously. He didn’t sneak away when he fell asleep. He didn’t kill him when he was the most vulnerable. 

Sawamura wanted to know his plan, but all in honestly it seemed like Sawamura had a plan of his own, and Kuroo doesn’t know where it was going. He jumps off the bed, and jumps again to the window sill. He’s about to leapt into the air, catching himself somewhere on the brick stones lodged out, until Sawamura calls out to him, “Where are you going?”

But he doesn’t get an answer; the yellow eyes only watch him carefully. He blinks a few times and turns around, flying out of the window. Daichi sighs in frustration, not sure how to feel about Kuroo, he ignores the feeling and falls back to sleep on the bed he was left alone in. There was a small dent in the mattress, warm from the small ball of fur that leaves Daichi a little empty. 

It’s dark, and Kuroo enjoys it as he slips in through the open window. He walks inside the dark room, trying to get through the thick curtains that enclosed the room from the outside world. He whines, but it quickly moves out of his way. 

He looks up and sees a gentle large man, smiling down at him. Kuroo meows and jumps at the outstretched hand, being welcomed by the king himself. Hisoka laughs quietly yet his voice sounded too weak. Kuroo notices a little muscle loss from the kings arms, but happily snuggles in close as the king sits down on the bed.

There is a dark purple rash that develops on the side of the king’s neck, it looks like only a bruise, and it was played at as a small bruise. Kuroo smirks in his thoughts, but he hears a creaking of a door. The king turns his head towards the queen, smiling at her presence he lets down the cat slowly on the bed. Kuroo happily circles around his leg, and sleeps. Although he feels a heated glared directed to him by the queen. 

He is quickly pushed away, “Black cats only bring bad luck.”

“It is only a myth.” The king laughs dryly only it quickly turns into something that sounds fatal. Kuroo sneers at the woman, and heads for the door, angrily walking away. 

“Hisoka dear, this fever is not getting any better, please send the word and we’ll send for a healer.”

He shakes his head, the cat snickers but quickly runs out the door. His surroundings go from dark to light, as he runs down the hallway, sprinting towards Oikawa’s room. He laughs secretly, thinking about the disease that is quickly killing the king. If Oikawa had put a little more magic into it, the king would’ve been dead in a few weeks, or even in a day. 

But the boy wants to make it as believable as possible, taking the safe route to prolong things. 

It takes two months to actually make it into Karasuno, and the people are already spreading rumors about Kageyama, some are a bit flabbergasted at the look of the young tyrant. Kageyama tries his best not to look at any one of them, afraid, ashamed and humiliated; Kiyoko only calls him over, to get closer to their destination. 

It was a house, made of concrete and grey brick. Although, there was hard time deciding if it was grey in the first place, since the home was covered in ivy, it seemed to be the trend around this kingdom. It made it look old, and a bit poor, but Hinata had a different view of it. 

“This place is beautiful!” he says, as he casually jumps of the white, grey spotted horse without any troubles, much to Kageyama’s surprise. He goes up the door, where Kiyoko was already at, knocking on a wooden door that looked too shabby and beaten. It wasn’t even the accurate size to cover the opening, yet it did have a pleasing look to it. 

The door opens with a little trouble; it scrapes the bottom rock, but all the same opens to reveal a pleasant looking man at the door. Only, he doesn’t think he was a man; he still looks like a boy. 

He’s brown eyes look around Kiyoko, and soon his eyes widen in realization. He’s about to talk, but quickly shuts his mouth, looking down, and his ash-blonde hair drifts down a little to the movement. He looks back up with a kind, yet strain smile, welcoming Kiyoko. 

He turns to Kageyama, and tells him on the left there’s an alley way that leads to a large barn behind the home. He nods his head and reaches for the other horse’s reins from the Kiyoko riding his horse back. 

Soon, all four of them are inside the large home. It’s no different from the outside, there were a lot of cracks on the walls, and sometimes the floors were just dirt instead of concrete. There was missing doors everywhere, but that’s all Kageyama has seen. 

Hinata was told to go explore, which he gladly left do, Kageyama stayed and tried to be part of the conversation as much as possible. 

“He’s seen the ‘little giant.’” Kiyoko smiles sadly, trying to pipe up interest on the other boy, and it works. He looks up at her, with curiosity in his eyes. “Did he?” 

She nods her head, and soon the conversation was dead. Kageyama wants to talk, but he doesn’t know what to say, well he does, but doesn’t know how to introduce the topic. 

“Daichi.” The young male says, a bit hesitant as if he doesn’t even know if he wants to start talking about it. Kageyama doesn’t know who he is at first, but quickly understands an idea. 

“We couldn’t find him.” She whispers truthfully as she looks at the young boy Kageyama. He perks up at the look, and nods his head innocently, understanding that Daichi was Sawamura. “I would like to apologize, I couldn’t find him.”

The male nods his head understanding, but points to Kageyama as if he was asking a question on who he was, but before Kiyoko even started to explain, Kageyama stood up falling to his knees again and starts introducing himself. “My name is Tobio Kageyama; I was overthrown as king in my kingdom Kitagawa Daiichi, I come here to seek refugee since the King and prince of Aoba Johsai no longer needed me, since I was stripped from my power.” 

The male look surprised at the sudden introduction trying to get the boy to stand again, at first Kageyama is reluctant, but stood when Kiyoko told him to do so. The male nods his head at his own introduction, “My name is Koushi Sugawara, and many people call me by Suga.” He sadly smiles to him, and looks back at Kiyoko, “Is that the reason Kitagawa declared war with Aoba Johsai?” he asked. 

He didn’t get an answer and was only given two expressions of utter confusions. “I’m guessing you both never heard of it until now?” he laughs dryly. 

Kageyama wants to say something, he wants to explain his thoughts and emotions, but doesn’t know how. His heart is hammering, he can’t even think straight. Why in the world was his home trying to go up against Aoba Johsai? They don’t have a chance; they never will have a chance in centuries to come. 

“When did they declare it?”

“Not too long ago actually.” He says, standing straighter. She nods her head, “This must be the cause of Prince Oikawa.”

Sugawara looks at her confused and Kageyama directs his own attention towards her, “What?” 

“Prince Oikawa doesn’t like war.”

A new voice presents itself in the room, they all turn to an opening leading to the hallway and the entrance of the home, Hinata’s small structure leaned against the door, as if he was hiding, but he puffed out his chest and exposed himself more. 

“Prince Oikawa avoids war as much as possible!”

Kiyoko doesn’t say anything, trying to hide something about the prince from both Kageyama and Hinata, trying to protect them from the truth they didn’t understand. Kageyama stands, not wanting to defend the prince, but truly wanting to say something about it. “Kitagawa Daiichi isn’t a haven. They are filled with destruction and chaos. It would make sense if it was Kitagawa’s doing.”

Kiyoko nods her head, and stands, “Suga please take care of Hinata, Kageyama will you please follow me?”

He gets a sense of fear override him, but follows nonetheless. Both royals leave the room, and Suga smiles sweetly towards Hinata, although Hinata quickly notices a spec of sadness in Sugawara’s face. 

“Is something wrong mister?” he asked, a bit afraid for no reason. He humphs and walks closer to the male, trying to get to the real problem. 

Sugawara’s façade quickly diminishing but is restored just as fast. “None at all.” 

“Daichi.” The small boy speaks out, hastily getting Sugawara’s attention. “He’s last name is Sawamura right?”

Sugawara nods hurriedly, hoping that it doesn’t look like he’s desperate for any details about the man, but he really can’t restrain himself at all. “He’s not dead.” Sugawara wants to ask how he knows, he wants to so badly, but his chest relaxes from the relief. He feels tears already threatening to fall past his cheeks. Besides it seems Hinata already caught on that he was thinking of the young general. “I used to treat him, he was in bad condition but Prince Oikawa made sure that he was healthy again, there was this black cat there with him too. At first he didn’t like the cat, like I don’t know why. It’s not like the cat was out to get him or anything, but soon he has gotten used to the cat, which is good, because it gets kinda lonely you know? And having someone or even a cat there is good for the heart.”

Sugawara smiles, he even wants to laugh as the nine year old that drags on his little talk, he feels extremely happy, he even feels a little light. He looks down at Hinata who has been rambling on about a different topic, as if he branches out each time a new idea pops into his head. When Princess Kiyoko stood in front of him at the door, with no Daichi in sight, he had to assume the worst. 

The letters soon stopped coming, the intel group as well hasn’t been getting anything either. Closing the matter as discontinued. Sugawara reaches for the small boy and pulls him close to his chest. He smiles happily, but there was still stray tears falling off his chin. “Thank you.” He whispers kindly to the boy, and Hinata only smiles back with a big hug of his own. 

“In what Gods name is that kingdom thinking?” A man slams his palms against a marble table, demanding answers. One of the other generals peaks up. “Resources? The last king’s advisors sure did take all that with them.”

One of them pounders to his self, trying to think up an excuse on why a small kingdom that was barely growing, had declare war on a power kingdom. 

Oikawa enters the room, and everyone shuts up looking towards their prince. “Father will be coming shortly so if you can please spare a few more minutes.”

All of them ignored him, signaling that they understood Oikawa perfectly. They grumble to themselves thinking of reasons of Kitagawa’s decision. 

Oikawa walks to the end of the table, where his father sat, and sat on a vacant seat next to the throne. One of them had enough of just thinking and asked for Oikawa’s own opinion on how they should handle the situation. 

He smirks, and leans against the back of his own chair, crossing his long legs. “Well, I’m actually all forth on giving them what they want.”

“Which is?” a general speaks, not comprehending exactly what Kitagawa wants. 

“War.”

All the grumbles and whispers go silent, and Oikawa can’t help but let his smirk grow. He crosses his fingers together, waiting for a man to scream at him as he planned out in his head, maybe in few seconds, ah, yes. There it is.

“You are insane to even think that! We could lose so many men for a small war like this.”

No one else says anything, another detail in Oikawa’s well-made plan. He waits for the man’s outburst to sink in to every general present, if he planned it out so perfectly and to the standards of his father, they would all agree to his plan. 

“You see, what better time to expand Aoba Johsai?” he asks, and everyone looks up at him in apprehension. The general who spoke the outburst sits back down slowly. “You see at this moment they have nothing, and will probably in fact have nothing forever. Especially in the way they are acting.” He laughs a little to get everyone’s thoughts participating. “They will lose the war if we give it to them, and have even less supplies killing them off altogether and if we don’t overtake them now.” He tilts his head forward, a sly smirk getting darker, “Someone else will.”

Quickly everyone’s thoughts turned to Shiratorizawa, a neighboring kingdom. They weren’t as close to Kitagawa as Aoba Johsai, but if they did take over the small kingdom, there will be more people on edge with Shiratorizawa peaking over their borders not too far away. 

All the generals and even the advisors looked down, their facial expressions turning dark, thinking all to themselves. “We break all ties with them, and conquer them?” a general asked, a bit afraid to be shut down. 

“Yes, in a way, if we do politics right, they will save lives if they agree altogether, submitting themselves to us will free and save the people.” More of all the right questions were asked, and Oikawa gladly answers each one, like it was scripted from the start.

They all go back to thinking on the prince’s plan. Take it, take it, take it, take it. That’s all they had to do, if they take the plan, if they take the strategy for more power, the king will be powerless to even protest it. He turns his head slightly, watching the advisors quietly considering it themselves. 

“Who will watch over them?”

Oikawa turns his head to the question; he looks for the head raised, and spots him quickly. “We put armies there; we would not need another king or someone in power. It would only cause more conflict and that is not what I’m striving for.” He says more softly than how he answered any other question.

The entrance to the room opens its doors letting in a general, clad in a knight’s armor, Mizoguchi, walking side by side with the king. Oikawa smiles, what perfect timing, and leans back against his chair, waiting for everything else to take its place on its own. 

“As you all heard.” The king stars, his arms pulled back, behind his back, walking towards the throne of the room. 

“We want war.” One of the generals speaks, and Mizoguchi looks at him staggered, there was a similar expression on the king’s face. A few other generals agree to it, or more of the whole lot does. Oikawa smiles and slightly in the tiniest of angles listens for the advisors to speak as well. 

The king sits, waiting for anything else to come out, unannounced. Mizoguchi struggles to speak, “In what name?”

“Prince Tooru Oikawa, sir.” 

The king looks to his son who gives him an encouraging smile. “Father, if you would please hear for it yourself, but the whole army has agreed to it, and if I may,” he looks to the advisers who hide in the dark shadows, nod their approval, “the advisers all wholeheartedly agree to it. This is our opportunity to expand peace throughout the land.”

The king nods his head, gesturing Oikawa to explain more, but he shakes his head, motion the attention to the generals. “These are the people who are going to lead the battle father. Do not ask I, for I only give choice. For they, they give reason.”

And that’s how it went; the king listened to each detail of Oikawa’s well planned out proposal. Even Mizoguchi starts to reason with the generals, sometimes siding with them, when the king doesn’t. 

“King Hisoka!” everyone’s attention goes directly to the doors that are opened by the knight guards letting in a little messenger enter through the door. If Oikawa recalls correctly his name was Watari and was only a year younger than Oikawa, he replaced his father’s place when he came to age, since his father had passed during the first war with Shiratorizawa. Oikawa glares, wrong timing, if this doesn’t go well his plan will have to be postponed for a while and he would sure need to give a small talk to the guards, a little lecture on what ‘no matter what, do not disturb in any case.’ Means.

“Kitagawa has already made their move.”

So it was decided right there without another thought, Oikawa’s only smile grew wider that it may of hurt his cheeks, this was _perfect_ timing. No other time, any other news can make this go even more smoothly. 

The war was now in motion, and King Hisoka had demanding everyone to get ready to leave as soon as possible. 

Soon the room was empty besides him and his father who coughed loudly and elongated as if he was holding it in this whole hour. “Tooru.” He manages to say, “I need you to take my place at war. For I am still ill,” he stands shakily and Oikawa only watches as his father struggles. He thinks he should give him a hand, but decides against it. 

“Of course father, I will not disappoint you.” He stands swiftly; smiling kindly as much he could to his father, not even the best observers could differentiate between a fake smile and a genuine one on Oikawa’s face. 

He hasn’t taken this path in a long while, he feels a bit nostalgic from the change in his heart, but ignores it as best he could. He sees different children throw around wooden swords, and other real steal. He smiles at the banter that reached a few of the children as they threw their swords together, as if they were seriously trying to kill one another. 

He sees a few of the supervisors bow down in respect but he kindly gestures it away. He enters the red brick manor, and sees no real change. When he was only a child, he remembers Iwaizumi inviting him in to Oikawa’s own persuasion to meet his mother. 

He walks right to the door that would lead him to small home of Iwaizumi. He smiles sadly as he strokes the door, trying to materialize the thought that Iwaizumi stepped on this exact carpet each day, touched this door each day as he left and returned. 

He even recalls the times Iwaizumi never made it back home, for Oikawa dragged him to his own room. Of course it started out as innocent as a cute fawn running in the forest, but he doesn’t remember how it even started, the sex he means. Or how love even engulfed them both, it just started because there was something in both their hearts that screamed to hold each other forever. 

Oikawa frowns; as he ponders at the thoughts, on how truly did everything start. But nothing comes to mind; he huffs in annoyance and shrugs it off for another time, now he had to make amends. He knocks on the door in a raspy action; he takes a few steps back and waits for anyone to answer the door. 

A slightly taller boy makes his appearance from the front door. His blank expression watches the prison solemnly. Oikawa smiles, “Ya-ho, Makki.” He starts and Hanamaki has the urge just to shut the door in front of the prince’s face, but that’s the same as calling for a death sentence. 

“I need you to do me a favor.”

Rejecting the prince is another factor; he could live with a few years in the prison. “We are going into war.”

Hanamaki’s expression quickly changes, although, his eyes sure doesn’t look any different. “And I need to create my own little army as the lead.”

“What makes me so qualified?” He asked, leaning his tall posture against the door frame. 

Oikawa wants to shove himself inside the room, but doesn’t want to spook up anyone, no less Iwaizumi’s mother. She was a frail weak woman, the only woman Iwaizumi will ever love in his entire life. He smiles at that thought. 

“Either way I can’t, as you already know. Hajime left me to care for his mother. I stopped training moons ago; I was stripped from my status.”

“You picked his mother over your hard earn status?” he asked, a bit curious, but not trying to offend Hanamaki, on purpose.

He ‘tched’ standing upright, getting as much height on the prince, although it was barely even a centimeter. “It’s the last thing he has.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t know how pained he is, and to add anything else will crush him.”

“I know enough.” But he feels empty, he feels like he knows nothing of Iwaizumi’s pain. From what he remembered, Iwaizumi was always either mad or happy, both when he was with Oikawa, there was never a genuine expression that screamed sadness on Iwaizumi’s expression. Oikawa is trying to think of a retort to say, trying to get the upper hand. 

“You don’t know how he looked, how much he screamed and cried the day he was labeled exiled.” Hanamaki pushes the small hair he had back, “Look, I’m not competing to see who knows Hajime the most, I’m just making a point. I need to make sure she’s okay when he comes back.”

Cried? Screamed? Where was he when all this happened? Why hasn’t Iwaizumi come to him when he was feeling the most distress? Apart of him doesn’t even want to believe in what Hanamaki was even saying, the Hajime he knew would never break. He strong, he was reliable; he was a pillar that never swayed. 

Oikawa nods his head at the last words of Hanamaki, so in a desperate, yet in a sincere voice. “Look.” He starts, “we’re going off to war, and I need someone just as reliable as Iwaizumi,” he wants to use his given name, but it feels wrong to even think of it, “to help me win this war with the least possible casualties. I promise you, I will find the best out of the best to help Iwaizumi’s mother get through until we come back. I really need you.”

He wasn’t lying. He really needed Hanamaki in his small platoon. He needed everyone he thinks would be an amazing asset that he could use. Hanamaki looks down, trying to debate through the battle that’s going inside his head. “I know Iwaizumi had asked you to do this for him.” 

“But at this moment, this could mean life and death for a lot of people.” He plays the guilt card, he doesn’t mean too, he wants to be as much truthful to the man, but sometimes people need a little push. But it doesn’t seem like it does much for Hanamaki. 

“You really care about Iwaizumi.” He whispers, a little tug pulls on his heart to admit it, Hanamaki nods his head. “Will you promise me fortunes and gold for someone to take care of her?” he whispers, and Oikawa nods his head slowly.

“I love him; I would spend anything for him.” Oikawa says back, trying to get Hanamaki to understand that Iwaizumi’s mother isn’t just a mother, but his lovers only family, only real warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose coming next chapter~!?? Bet you can't guess.
> 
> Anyways the story that Kuroo was talking about an actual myth story, bonus points for those who know! Educate yourself guys, kidding I recently heard about it a few days ago...
> 
> Anyways, Makki obliviously has commiment issues, I mean I would've stayed right?
> 
> And whats going on between Kuroo and Daichi? What about Daichi and Suga?! Honestly I don't know which one to lean closer too...
> 
> I suck at writing Kageyama, he's awkward for me to write...does that make sense?
> 
> By the way Sugawara is a man in this story, he's eighteen, what an age difference I know...
> 
> Any questions or concerns? Just ask right here, or even in my tumblr, same username..
> 
> Or not, it's cool.


	14. Black Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changed when....

Next on the list is Shinji Watari, he was a small stable boy at first, until his father, the messenger to a lot of affairs passed. He was only a year younger than Oikawa if he recalled correctly. The fifteen year old boy must have seen more of the world than Oikawa has in all his life. 

When Oikawa made it to the stables, he looked at one vacant spot. It seems no one took it when Iwaizumi left. Of course it would be rude if someone had taken it, Iwaizumi had put all his free hours onto making the stable as safe and presentable as it is now, all for Galet’s benefit.

He sees Watari brushing his own horse quickly. It a nice brown thoroughbred, the black roached hair was cut neat, and the tail was cut short to make a small bun. Oikawa walked forward, climbing on top of a fence and calling out the young boy. “Watari!” 

The young boy looked at his prince quickly and bowed to show respect. Oikawa smiled and waved him to stand. “I need you do me a favor.”

Oikawa needed Watari to be his own personal messenger, and he only needed the best of the best. Of course there will be a replacement for him so the Aoba Johsai would not be left with no one. Watari was such a sweet child, in agreed without any hesitance. Oikawa smiled pleasingly and told him to fetch Hanamaki, a soldier in the manor when he was done with the horse’s grooming. 

He left to go back to the castle having one more person in mind. 

\--

He was an experienced little boy, filled with more knowledge in magic than Oikawa at the moment. They sat in silence; the mage looked at him carefully while Oikawa observed every movement of the boy, thinking of a way to approach him to avoid getting rejected. 

The mage shifted in his stance, he threw back the grey cloak’s hood back to get a better look at the prince. Waiting for anything, and prepared for anything that might come to him.

“There’s war upon Aoba Johsai.” Oikawa starts speaking.

“And you want me to be part of it as a healer? I have you know there different types of magic, and healing is not one of my specialties.” 

Oikawa watches him entertained in assumptions, he traces his fingers against the table he was leaning against and shakes his head. “None at all, I just know that you're specialized in using your own words.”

The mage frowns, a little confused on what exactly that meant. “Trust me I don’t need more magic.” He raises his right arm, flicking his wrist causing a small fire floating on top of his fingers, dancing slowly. “I know plenty already.” He flicks his wrist again, and the fire disappears. “Although you have a mind filled with lots of knowledge, and I was hoping you will be one of my right hand advisers, Yahaba.”

The mages eyes widen, and he hastily asks, “How do you know my name? Really, I just entered this kingdom and you know that much about me already.” 

“Magic can do wonders.” Oikawa laughs, pushing himself up, so he could sit on the table. “Now, what do you say?”

\-- 

It was really dark when he opened his eyes, and the area smelt like dirt. He can feel the winds push slightly on his back, and a small little prickling on his lower back. He thinks he should swat it away, to leave him in peace. Or maybe he should just ignore it, hoping the person who was picking at him would stop if he laid there die. 

Of course he doesn’t do either and only stirs, causing the stranger to stop his antics. He gets up slowly, and realizes that he’s still around the empty field that only grew tall grass. He looks up and sees a boy, maybe a little younger than himself with a white beautiful horse behind him. 

He looks at him with care with his dark green eyes that rivals Iwaizumi’s. He looks tired and emotionless, but Iwaizumi swears there’s curiosity in his eyes. “Who are you?” he asked. 

The boy stands straighter, “I would like to ask you the same question.” They stare at each other quietly and Iwaizumi starts to think this boy was kind of pretty. 

On the other hand the boy can only think that Iwaizumi was a bit rugged and confused, he even looked like a lost little boy in the middle of the plain fields. He looks around himself, making sure that Iwaizumi was a lone, and again he takes note that he is indeed a lone. 

“Sir, are you okay?” he asked him after a while, because neither of them were talking and he was concerned for this man’s health. Iwaizumi blushes, a little embarrassed he was found like this. He stands, and feels a little irritated that even this boy, maybe even younger was still taller.

“Yeah, I just passed out is all.”

“That doesn’t sound okay to me sir.”

Iwaizumi looks to ground for a few seconds smiling, he then looks around and notices that there wasn’t much of anything in the fields; although a little to the east there was a large ground of trees that you could barely see. 

Nysa. He wonders what everyone was thinking. Or even what day it was, what everyone is feeling, wondering if they even miss him as much as he misses them. 

“Sir?” the boy breaks the ice, wondering if the man was okay. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Iwaizumi says, bringing himself back to the present awareness. He looks back at the ground, wondering if he really did just drop himself on the floor. He hears a snort and looks back up at the horse that was close behind the young boy. 

“A Camarillo horse,” he takes a step to the side and approaches the horse carefully, “Where did you get her?” he queried, rubbing the muzzle of the tranquil horse. 

“Stole her,” he says without pause. “You know a lot of about horses?” he asked his own question. Iwaizumi nods, explaining that he had one in a stable not too far from here. 

“Name’s Hajime Iwaizumi by the way.” He takes out his free hand, while the other one is still caressing the horse. The young boy takes it with a small bow. “Keiji Akaashi.” 

He stands straight looking to Iwaizumi who lets all his attention go the horse again, “You were the exile of Aoba Johsai.”

Iwaizumi’s back stiffens, but he still doesn’t turn away from the horse, only now he seems a little tenser and the horse senses it. Akaashi had heard of the boy, a young knight who had everything lined up for him, it was soon thrown away when he was accused of betrayal. It was strange hearing such news that a fifteen year old was part of this whole plan of terrorism, but it was possible. 

“Why did you leave your horse in a stable?” Akaashi turns his head to east, where Iwaizumi was eyeing at not too long ago, wondering what the forest was hiding. Iwaizumi doesn’t ask any questions and only dust of any dirt off him and walks off. 

Iwaizumi snarls, his back towards Akaashi. A little annoyed that Akaashi had already dug up a little information on him, and so quickly.

Akaashi quickly sees his mistake and apologizes for intruding so much. “I really do apologize; you see my occupation is getting as much information as possible.”

“To do what? Spread rumors around, and making others feel miserable?” He mutters, and continues to walk west, Akaashi mounts his own horse and catches up to Iwaizumi with ease. “Please do not misunderstand.” He says trying to make Iwaizumi understand. 

But Iwaizumi keeps ignoring him with a retort of his own, “You shouldn’t be able to say that, most of your news are probably know is all misunderstood.” 

Akaashi gets a little irritated himself, “You don’t know that.” 

“Have you ever been a victim of it then?” Iwaizumi turns his face up towards Akaashi; he is pissed, like really pissed that this kid wouldn’t leave him alone. Iwaizumi, ever since his whole journey even started was looked at with disgrace, like he was only trash. It was hard to even make a living in general, trying to eat in peace, trying to get a room to sleep in. All of it was impossible for him. He doesn’t even know how so many people around Aoba Johsai had already heard of the news of his exile.

He grunts and turns back to the direction of where the small village was located at, where he left his horse. 

Akaashi follows him closely, thinking of different ways to get Iwaizumi to open up to him. He could talk about his own life, but Iwaizumi looks like the type of person to not care. He could talk about he’s not actually a reporter but that would rise questions and definitely make him untrustworthy. He could apologize and say he will no longer talk to Iwaizumi, but that would only get him nowhere on his goal. 

“Look, I get it,” Iwaizumi was the first person to speak in the end, “It’s your job or whatever but it kind of gets annoying when you get mean looks everywhere you go.”

“I’m not supposed to be bias.”

Iwaizumi laughs a little, he can tell, especially in the tone of Akaashi’s voice and the facial expression that seems to be only face Akaashi even has. 

“Fine, ask away.”

“I really don’t have questions.”

“Then why are you following me.”

“I have all the answers I need to know, I just want you to clarify them.”

He nods his head, understanding but before he does the village is now visible. It wasn’t at all far from the forest like he remembers “Can we ask questions later then?” he ask, leaving Akaashi behind to obtain his horse.

\--

In the end, Akaashi pays for the fees since Iwaizumi is left with no money since he came back from Nysa. Apparently he forgot the small pouch of coins Hanamaki left him, but Galet is back and that’s all that matters. 

“So, are you supposed to look for four lands correct?”

Iwaizumi nods his head, as both boys face south, it wasn’t Iwaizumi’s idea since he really doesn’t know where exactly where he’s even supposed to go. Akaashi had his own business for heading south, and so Iwaizumi followed without any trouble. 

“One of them is Neredies I hear.”

“You hear really accurate rumors.” Iwaizumi frowns as he turns to look at the pretty boy, starting to feel weary about Akaashi, he was giving him all the information he wants, whereas Iwaizumi doesn’t have anything to go off of Akaashi. 

“Well, it is my specialty.” He shrugs and his horse moves trots a little anxious to run.

Iwaizumi in the end tells Akaashi his whole life story, expecting for him to do the same. But, Akaashi doesn’t say anything and looks like he’s thinking. He wants to intervene, but it seems a little to rude for him to do so. Although a question of his own pops into his head, “Akaashi, you said you know all about the gossip in this land right?”

Akaashi looks to him, nodding his head curtly. “How is Aoba Johsai?”

He’s been gone for a while now, first a few months has passed since he left the kingdom, then a few more when he entered Nysa. He’s already turned sixteen sometime when he was looking for Nysa, and he’s sure Oikawa too has turned sixteen some time ago. There must have been a lot of changes in Aoba Johsai, sure it’s only been close to a year, but a lot of things can change. 

“The king is ill, and they’re engaged in a war with Kitagawa Daiichi.”

Then again, it can also bring bad news. Really bad news especially if war was involved. Iwaizumi was filled in with as much as information Akaashi had. The king of Kitagawa was overthrown, and the people are the one who started the war. No one knows if the ex-king was even alive. It was only a rumor that the king was sick, but he hasn’t made an appearance in a long while like he usually does, the face of the castle has been the prince recently, but Akaashi hasn’t heard much news after the prince was told to lead the war in the place of the king. Making everyone to safely assume he was gravely ill. 

The ride to the south was even quieter after the brief summary of the current news of Aoba Johsai. It was getting dark and Akaashi tells him they need to camp to rest the horses. Galet scoffs as if he was being underestimated, usually Iwaizumi would pat him and have a little laugh, but the thought that Oikawa was going off in war by himself was troubling him gravely. He was only sixteen and already off to kill dozens of men didn’t sit right with him. 

Something inside of him tells him he should be more concerned for Kageyama. The boy was only thirteen and already touching aspects only adults should be aware off.

“Have you ever killed a man Akaashi?” Iwaizumi speaks a little off, afraid of the answer. 

“Yes, plenty.” Akaashi says it as if he isn’t bothered by it at all, although it wasn’t at all like he enjoyed it either. He just seemed so neutral to it. “Have you killed a man Iwaizumi?”

He shakes his head, feeling a little ashamed with himself, although that feeling only makes him feel disgusted with his thoughts. There’s even a side of him that feels pride that he never had to go to that extent. All his life he wanted to be the one to protect Oikawa at whatever cost, but what good is he if Oikawa was the one fighting for his life in war, and Iwaizumi was off exploring the world. 

“That’s a big sword for you to not have used it before.” Akaashi eyes the beautiful sword, thinking that it would look nice in someone else’s hand. A special person he had in his mind.

“I’ve never killed a man, but I’ve been in plenty of fights. The sword has been used plenty of the times.” It wasn’t a half a lie; he has been training hundreds of times, since he was young in Aoba Johsai and when he was training with all the nymphs in Nysa. The lie was the sword itself being used. It was a new blade; it hasn’t ever been used. 

It gets quiet again, and the sun was fully gone. Something that makes Iwaizumi off, he doesn’t remember the sun disappearing so quickly in Nysa, and he doesn’t at all feel exhausted to sleep. Then again he had passed out in the middle of the field. 

Galet comes and nudges him a little, asking for something Iwaizumi doesn’t have, water, his own stomach grumbles and he sighs getting up from his sitting position. Akaashi looks at him weary, and Iwaizumi reassures him he’ll be back. 

It’s late and dark and Akaashi tells him to be careful. He nods his head following his orders. He wishes he can go back and fight with Oikawa but knows that as long as the king and the head general Mizoguchi are alive it would mean death. 

He disappears into a forest that appeared not to long ago, looking for a stream of water to leave Galet, while he goes hunting for his own food. 

\--

About three days pass as he travels with Akaashi. Galet and Akaashi’s own unknown name horse gallop quickly to Akaashi’s destination, there is a few times they had to rest Galet, much to the horses’ pride. He was more muscle and strength then feathers like the Camarillo horse. Galet was built to push and pull weight that was impossible for an average human to do, to go through war and smash through opponents. Akaashi’s horse was made for show and running. Much like Oikawa’s own black horse. 

He laughs at the irony. He always imagined Oikawa with a white horse; looking at Akaashi he thinks a black horse would fit him better. Soon, something entered through Iwaizumi’s nostrils, the smell of the ocean waters. He straightens up and challenges Galet to run faster to get closer to what he can tell is the ocean. 

Akaashi has a little smile on his face, and makes his own horse speed up a little, so that way he can be right beside Iwaizumi. They run up a hill, something Akaashi’s horse gets a little hesitant for, but Galet takes it on, galloping to the top. Once he makes it there, he pulls the reins and watches in wonder a large body of water that stretches the horizon. 

All his life he’s only seen rock and mountains, fields and trees, but this was incredibly amazing, not only that but further out in the ocean there was ships, humongous ships that sailed. He only heard about them in different reports and looked at them in different books. 

He smiles, feeling extremely accomplished. “Iwaizumi,” Akaashi drifts his attention to him. “In a full moon or so, I would be leaving, so please work here diligently.”

Iwaizumi looks at the younger boy confused, but nods his head nonetheless. Akaashi bows his head and goes down the hill on his horse. The last impression he had on the kid was that he was weird and quiet, yet polite. He smiles and goes off a different direction. 

\--

Oikawa stood tall on the ground, a few corpses were at the tip of his toes, and he tried his best not to step on them without looking to ground, not that he really cared if he did or not. He just didn’t like how it felt under his feet. He would rather walk on a comfortable path then lumpy corpse. His white armor was splattered with blood of their enemies, making it not shine as it did before the war started. 

He sees a man cradling a boy’s head. Most likely the child of the soldier, he wings out his white blade and strikes down killing the man and ending his misery. 

Hanamaki jumps of Trubochki with skill and grace, landing side by side with Oikawa. “Hey cap, we got a platoon surrounded, they surrender their swords and shields pleading for forfeit.” The prince turns his head to face Hanamaki. Hanamaki sees the red stain his checks. Before the war, the Hanamaki had one image of the boy, and that was him being ridiculous and carefree. Although, there was a different man on the battlefield.

He moved with grace and cut through anyone that came his way. It was like the man had trained all his life to win this war.

There were even clumps of blood on his head. His face was stained with blood as well, he tried to wipe it off but it only spread to his nose, his eyes were the color of red again, but Hanamaki doesn’t anything about it. 

“Keep them as captives, if the rest of the army doesn’t forfeit under the hour kill them all.” Hanamaki bows his head without pause and mounts on top of Trubochki, signaling him to turn back. 

Oikawa whistles for his own horse, which comes running towards him out of the forest that hid the Kitagawa soldiers before their ambush. He looks around himself, notice that his own soldiers had left deeper into the forest to fight, while he stayed in place finishing off the few lives that were speared. 

He pulls his sword out of the man he just pierced a few seconds ago. 

He mounts Beau elegantly, and horse stomps ready to run. He pulls the reins to get the horse to calm and then lets Beau run. He meets up with Watari who has news of Kitagawa’s forces. “We figured out whose the man leading the army.”

His own horse trots side by side with Beau. “At this very moment we will sure have him in our hands.” Oikawa nods emotionlessly, “Get Kuroo to find me, and good work Watari I knew I could count on you.” He stretches a kind smile for Watari who nods his head dashing away. 

He presented Kuroo for everyone to recognize him as a comrade, even Yahaba was a new face for everyone, and they all welcomed them completely before battle. This was a good thing, especially in this time of war. He mentioned that Yahaba and Kuroo were both mages, everyone seemed to be surprised, yet excited; although Yahaba had a different expression on his own, he was skeptical of the presence of Kuroo.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but Kuroo definitely didn’t have the aura of a mage, if anything it was much deeper and darker. A mage can detect a lot of things on a person; he can see different feelings and emotions of any human. Kuroo and Oikawa were completely different. 

Of course Oikawa made it clear he wasn’t human using magic without any charms or chants, yet there were too many sensations that Oikawa was clearly a human, but when he left to read the prince discretely, his human aura was getting overtaken by something he couldn’t read.

Like Oikawa, Kuroo’s aura wasn’t readable; it has been alive for ages. Something Yahaba couldn’t penetrate through and understand why and what exactly is he. 

Either way, they were welcomed to the army, or Kuroo was soon presented in front of him waiting on his own black horse. “This is so weird; I never rode a horse since ever.” And when he means ever, it meant decades. Oikawa thanks Watari mentally; glad he has someone as fast as him. “I need you to capture the leader of the army; I’m assuming Watari had already given you the details.”

“Of course I am your right hand man.” He winks at the prince and Oikawa stick his tongue at him, soon causing a little banter. 

“Prince Oikawa, I do advise you to calm down your little fights, word is another army from the west is coming straight for us.”

Oikawa groans “Send them a message; tell them if they don’t surrender now, we will kill the two thousand men that are stripped from power.”

“When did we have two thousand men?”’

“We don’t” Oikawa says, pulling the reins of Beau running off to the east, to get them ready. Kuroo laughs and follows after, since the leader is who he follows. Yahaba groans in annoyance and goes on to his new order, rushing his horse to run off west on his own. 

\--

A man cloaked in heavy armory and leather was on his knees, his head facing the ground waiting for his own death. There were hundreds of soldiers that were from both armies watching the general and the other. General Mizoguchi got off his own steed bringing out his steel to touch the man’s bare neck. 

“Forfeit the war General Aiko.” The man says nothing in response, and only stays with his head bowed. 

Hanamaki is watching from the back, whispering to Kuroo, “This was a quick war. Only ending in a month, it’s actually kind of embarrassing.”

Kuroo snickers, trying to cover it up with the back of his hand, “They have to forfeit now, saving themselves from the real embarrassment.” It was Hanamaki’s turn to snicker, although he doesn’t hide it. 

Mizoguchi begins talking again, the conversation between Kuroo and Hanamaki ceases. Their general began to bargain a deal with the man, if he agrees to forfeit than no other man will have bleed to death.  
The man was not cooperating at all. It aggravated Mizoguchi; he tells the man one more time before the prince rides in with all his white armor. He slashes out his sword and beheads Aiko in only seconds. 

Everyone takes a step back watching with a little horror, they all gasp wondering what is going to happen next. “Let this man’s death be the price to not kill any more men.”

The enemy armies all exhale a breath of relief, their own swords falling to ground and falling to their knees. Glad that the war was indeed over with, “If I may.” The prince catches everyone’s eyes, “I know you have no choice but we will overtake Kitagawa and give it a new government, new supplies and everything to make sure your kingdom doesn’t perish.”

All the soldiers looked up at the young prince, eyes filled with hope and faith in him. “Although, I do need your army, I need talented men and women to work for the castle. I want to make the world filled with peace.”

Kuroo smirks, a dark look engulfing his eyes. Hanamaki eyes him to the side, watching the man carefully. He turns his eyes back to Oikawa and watches the man look victorious, his white armor shined bright with the sun’s light focusing on him, his turquoise cape flowing a little with the little wind that pushed lightly, it even went against his own hair, made him look like a prince, but his stern facial expression and the blood covered the white armor, presented him like a true king that led their army into success. 

Hanamaki sighs, happy that he survived his first war. It was scary at first, running towards the other army, their swords raised with the intention to kill.

But it was all done and there was no need to be afraid anymore. 

\--

It takes a month to put their new plans into action, the army of Kitagawa was told to follow a small platoon of Oikawa’s, while the rest of the army, including General Mizoguchi was to head to Kitagawa to put their new laws into action. Claiming the kingdom and putting them back to its peaceful ways.

Its takes another month to travel back, Hanamaki realizes that it’s already been seven full moons since Iwaizumi left.

\--

One moon takes space in finding Nysa when he departed from Aoba Johsai, another three moons were left in Nysa, three more moons Iwaizumi was left working at the Fuku port. He doesn’t necessary think it’s a bad thing that he stayed there for so long. He learned different strategies on fishing and marketing skills.

The man that took him in was a great man; he was too old to be doing his own work though, which made Iwaizumi easily comply to helping the man. Of course when he asked why he didn’t have any children of his own, the man laughed darky, saying he needs no son, that they were good for nothing in the end. 

“But then again Hajime! You are one son I never had!” 

It was implied that he had one son, if anything Iwaizumi thought he would resemble his father greatly especially when he saw an old photo torn away in the back of a shelf.

It was him, and his young boy holding up a fish together. They both looked extremely happy and content with their lives. He wondered why the old geezer wasn’t fond of his son, and then again, he’s been here for three full moons, and has never seen the kid around. 

Iwaizumi never intruded with the man’s back story though. He gave him a home; he gave him a well-paid job and anything Iwaizumi needed. 

Although, everything changed when a large black, rusty looking ship dropped their anchors into the sea, positioning it in the docks and dropping a large gangway for the passengers to jump off of. Iwaizumi was in the little shop the old man had at the time; exchanging a large plump fish for a few coins to a man. 

He turned his head towards the large ship, it was a beauty, but there was something off about it. 

He went back to the customers, ignoring the gnawing thought picking at the back of his head, telling him that he needs to be conscious of the ship, watching anything that came out it carefully.

Soon, when a young female who bought a few small mackerels Iwaizumi had to ask, but of course the person he asked was a mute, and he had no choice to just be curious. 

Of course all his questions were answered when a large crew was walking down the path that led to Iwaizumi; they were most definitely from the large ship, with the black sails that contain gold rimming, since everyone turned their attention to watch them. 

The man leading the crowd was the eye catcher. He was tall and muscular; his broad shoulders carried a black cape, which had stitched feathers of different greys and blacks all over, it ended at the back of his heels, there were so many holes that looked like were made from knifes and swords. He’s shirt looked expensive compared to his worn out leather boots and ragged black pants. It was clearly white woven silk, not that Iwaizumi would know. That had black lining cut in the middle and on his cuffs too, with a gold button. 

Behind him were two women, one was eating heavily while the other one, the taller one, was talking aimlessly; both seemed to be enjoying each other presence. A few more people behind them were tall men, which looked a bit normal compared to what seemed to be their leader. 

It disappointed Iwaizumi, that his instincts were all wrong, well despite the man at front, he looked a bit shady with his hair pulled up like that, and in two different shades, although it did look a little familiar. 

The man walks past him with a devilish smirk displaying on his face, but quickly stops with an outrage look, he jumps back, in front of Iwaizumi, thrashing his head around, making sure he was in the right place. He snaps his head towards Iwaizumi, watching with his golden eyes judiciously. 

Iwaizumi stares back, with just as much care. The pirate had wide curious eyes; Iwaizumi had a serious stern look, a little stiff and ready for anything to come his way. The crowd behind the pirate stopped their own actions to get a good look at Iwaizumi; he eyed them too, watching his surroundings closely. 

The man starts boasting in laughter, he held his stomach with his arms, trashing his head around. Iwaizumi was unfazed, but the rest of the crew seemed to relax, talking on among each other. 

“You’re the first.” The man starts, “Or the second?” He ponders in the thought, trying to remember. 

“It’s the second.”

Both the pirate and Iwaizumi turn to look to the voice, Akaashi bowed, “Hello again Iwaizumi.” He straightens and faces the pirate. “It’s nice to see you again Bokuto.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto, lunged himself against the smaller, skinner boy, overwhelming him in a bone crushing hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much, like it's all wrong, and I rewrote like twice already, and I'm busy with work, and it's just urgh. But what am I going to do? 
> 
> When I wrote the part where it was *Deep Voice* "Everything change when...." I couldn't help my self and wrote "When the fire nation attacked." and actually made everyone just frickin benders...but of course that's definitely not part of the story and had to be deleted.
> 
> Anyways, I already wrote the next two chapters, but I'm rewriting the next one for the second time, and the other one for the third time, and I tell myself this is why my grades are failing.
> 
> But I'm lying, I've always been failing. Especially in life.
> 
> Hope you somewhat enjoyed it. (T-T)


	15. A Crow with a Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama, living in Karasuno grew accustomed to the people. Finding joy in the kingdom, but he finds a few maps that makes him question the kingdom.
> 
> Iwaizumi working as a fisherman, makes Oikawa irritated he isn't exploring the world to come back to Aoba Johsai, and that's not the only thing that is piling up in Oikawa's concern. Why is here? Why was this happening? How did they know?

It’s been moons since Kageyama’s stay here. He was welcomed with ease, and there were few integrating questions from the superiors. Well, it wasn’t much of a surprise to him in the first place either way on how easily he got accepted into the kingdom. The whole council room was made up people who were young and still inexperience of war. 

It was said by one of the generals. Tanaka, a man definitely to look up to since he had been around the nation more than anyone else in Karasuno, that when the great war of Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai there was attacks of their own from an unknown enemy, and it killed hundreds of soldiers. They even made sure none of the generals survived, of course there was a few that escaped. They ran away from their responsibilities and never came back to claim back their honor.

They were still young, Tanaka had explained. He would’ve done the same thing if he saw his elders head slashed off that day, yet his personality said otherwise. 

Tanaka was a man of bravery, he had attributes of a true hero, and it reminded Kageyama of Iwaizumi. Although he hates to admit it but Tanaka had more experience in fighting then his old senior. 

Thinking about Iwaizumi, Kageyama remembers when he talked about the man to Tsukishima, a boy he meet in the little training field, saying he was the real person to look up to. But Tsukishima had bragged about the exile. 

He never knew about it, nor has he ever heard of it. 

Thinking back the only person he saw in Aoba Johsai when he was injured was Prince Oikawa, and Hinata. Everyone else was kept away from him. It was devastating news when he heard that Iwaizumi, the knight everyone thought would surely become the best of the best, betrayed his own kingdom and his successful plan to kill so many men in the mountains. 

Although at the spur of the moment, Kageyama defended Iwaizumi, saying he had some reasoning behind his actions. But now he isn’t sure if he should believe in his own words. Of course Sugawara had told him maybe he was framed, but who would blame a child for so many deaths? It wouldn’t make since unless they had somewhat convincing evidence that it would point to Iwaizumi. 

So the image of Iwaizumi had disappeared from Kageyama’s mind. Telling himself that he needed to give up on the ideal image of Iwaizumi and start making one for himself. 

He trains with Tanaka numerous times now, learning more stories than actual skills. Since Kageyama, had already had so many of that, if he was even put into a fight with one of the lower men here he would win, he even gets as much information as he can so he can send it the prince in Aoba Johsai. 

They’ve been sending each other frequent letters, dealing with what he learned about Karasuno. It would be a lie if Kageyama said he didn’t start to feel guilty as the days go by. He began to love Karasuno, from the way it was falling apart into shambles yet it was still a welcoming home, and how the ivy would cover homes and stables and make them seem it was a forestry kingdom, where really the buildings were all made of brick and stone.

Of course he was more in love with the idea of Aoba Johsai being his real home, so he would do anything in his power to give the nation an advantage. 

Hinata has been clingy around him as well though. He turned ten not too long and decided on his own that the age was a mark of a man, and he should sword fight just as Karasuno. Although, Kageyama kept correcting him that he could care less about swords, and more about bows and arrows. 

Which definitely caused an argument between the two quickly; debating which weapon was the most effective. On his own time would either sneak around the castle halls, or make a new gadget for himself. It wasn’t done yet, but Sugawara had already figured out what the device was, having experienced the weapon in his own fingers. 

Koushi Sugawara, he was a gentle man but was a little aggressive when he wants to be. Especially around a man named Asahi, another general in Karasuno. Before Kageyama had entered the kingdom, Sugawara was one of the soldiers here, fighting for the kingdom and training with everyone in the archery group. Now he takes care of dozens of kids in his home, which turned out to be an orphanage. Hinata is living there currently. 

Kageyama stayed there a few times when Hinata was being difficult, not that Kageyama was caring and soothing to calm down Hinata, it was the quiet opposite. He would yell and hit the younger child plenty of times, traumatizing and scaring the little boy to be polite. 

He was the only adviser in the council. Everyone else was a general, or even a messenger like Nishinoya. Nishinoya was smaller than Kageyama. Even if he was a few years older, he had at least been a few inches shorter. Although he doesn’t really mind if someone called him short, the only thing that would actually bugged him was being compared to something equivalent to his height, or to someone much taller than him. 

He was a fast messenger from what he was told by Tanaka. He knew the terrain of this land really well and was able to hide just as well. Although he isn’t from Karasuno, but a small village from the far left, and only stopped to live in Karasuno because of the beautiful princess. 

Kageyama turned his head away from feeding his horse and looked towards the broken castle. The king has never made an appearance since Kageyama had arrived and that’s already been at least four moons now. The citizens don’t seem effected by it, but once when he was too curious and Oikawa had wrote to him telling him about it, he was told to ask a regular citizen here about the king.

They said he was a busy man, keeping the kingdom as nourished as he can. Another citizen said he saw him just a few days ago at least he looked like the king. Kageyama wrote it all back to Oikawa, telling him about their answers and saying there was definitely something strange going on. 

It was a weekly routine for Kageyama. To send a letter on a bird, a crow to be specifically to Aoba Johsai, without anyone knowing and receiving a letter back. It was one of the greatest things that Karasuno had to experience. 

One day, when he was sneaking round the castle he had gone through an abandon hallway where all the rooms were empty, but it didn’t hurt to look for anything there, while he was walking, he stepped on nothing below him and fell through an open pitch black hole.

He didn’t wake up until the next day.   
Surrounding him were hundreds of black birds one specifically took a liking to him, since he was nudged up under Kageyama’s neck, sleeping sounding. He didn’t bother bird afraid it would attack him, and then call his buddies and attack him again. Although since he left it alone for the time being, more birds took notice and started all to snuggle up to the boy. Realizing his mistake, the birds began to realize Kageyama wasn’t a threat but a welcoming heat source. There the moons there he learned that the birds were highly intelligent and were quick to learn new tricks on their own. 

So Kageyama made them to his own use. Every now and then he would come back and feed them only corn that were leftovers. Other times when he just got back from a hunt, he would leave a few of its remains for the birds to eat. 

Soon, the birds had accepted the boy without a second thought. The first bird that was nudged up to him was named Abi. She was most likely the fearless one and always did things the other birds wouldn’t start to do at first, not until she tired at it first. That’s how his little secret messenger happened. She was brave enough to travel all the way to Aoba Johsai on her own and was so intelligent to go directly to Oikawa. 

As long as she had the scent then she was good on the first flight. Now she was accustomed to it and had no need for the little scarf that had Oikawa’s scent.

\--

He picks up one crate and drops it down on the port. Another crate filled with fish, the one on the top are still flopping trying get anywhere near water, but it doesn’t have the strength to jump high enough. Another crate was being picked up and dropped right next to the boat.

It irritated Oikawa. The one time he actually has time to look at the orb, to watch Iwaizumi; he’s doing nothing but fisherman chores. He sneers and drops the orb into one of his drawers. Shutting it close and walking off to a large mirror. He picks at little gadgets just laying around when he realizes there’s a large missing piece of the mirror in the corner.

He frowns, wondering why he hasn’t realized it before. He concentrations putting magic into his thoughts and thinking of fixing mirror. It doesn’t fix, and he frowns deeper, making one of the cracks grown. He looks at it surprised, and decides just to chant it fix.

It does no such thing, and Oikawa is more confused than he usually is. He looks up, and around making sure no one was inside his private quarters and drops his charmed façade, he gulps as he looks up in the mirror, a reflection of himself was looking at him scared.

His horns have been growing again; he reaches to touch them and winces at the hard scaly feel of them, making him realize that they were there and real. He looks to the rest of his face, he’s eyes were no longer a lively brown but a tired red. 

He signs and grabs his neck rubbing the stress away. Although he stops abruptly, pulling his hand away from the nape of his neck as it burned him. He shifts his eyes to his shoulder, his hand back, reaching for the collar to pull it down.

He grabbed it lightly and pulled it down, his eyes shifting back towards the mirror watching black scales develop on his neck. He covers it, scared.

He clamps his palm against his high collar shirt, covering it, pretending it was never there in the first place. He forgets the mirror and turns around swiftly putting his façade back. 

He doesn’t notice he’s shaking uncontrollably until he is under his bed covers clutching against his pillow, he bites the bottom of his lip, and pretends it was never there in the first place.

He really misses Iwaizumi.

\--

Everything before his eyes was unbelievable. Karasuno was known for its fall many times, but to think they obtained so much information. He grazes his fingers against one particular map. He bites the bottom of his lip, trying to see any fault on the map, but there hasn’t been on he has seen yet.

Kageyama was particularly a genius when it comes to social skills. He was only taught politics and fighting. That’s all he was made off. He grips the map under his palm making it wrinkle ugly. 

He crushes it into a ball and hides into his pocket, shoving different maps looking for ones that were only concerned with Aoba Johsai. At the moment the only that showed the whole kingdom was now lodged inside his pocket. 

He sees others of the manor; he reaches out for a pen, scribing a few more misleading lines. So if anyone were able to use this map, they would just confuse themselves, and make them lose themselves in the end. Another one was made of the castle, he scribbles on there too. 

He puts it back, a little under a few maps and realizes that some of them were titled Shiratorizawa and even Datekou; he looks at the map, amazed that they even grabbed details and information from one of the most secluded kingdoms in the world.

He snaps his head up, dropping the feathered pen. He hears a footsteps coming his way and he quickly goes back to the window he entered through in. He jumps out, landing softly on the ledge, and closing the window behind him, walking to the side where he’s own room was.

It was one of his nightly walks, and Kageyama had figured out that one of the rooms concealed a lot of documents. He gulps and pulls himself back into his empty room of the castle. He starts taking out the crumpled map, he flattens it and goes back to folding it. 

He whistles for his bird, and Abi goes right along without hesitation. He straps the thick folded paper and straps it on to the bird. “Abi,” he whispered, “you need to get this to Oikawa, I know I wanted to give you a break, but I really need you to do this.”

The bird doesn’t say anything but only cocks his head to the side. Kageyama smiles gently, patting the bird softly. He goes back to his bare desk and begins writing. ‘Please tell me everything.’

He goes back to his bird, and she sees the paper, clapping it between her beak and flies off without another word. It surprises the boy, watching the bird fly out the window. 

He relaxes his shoulders though, watching the bird disappear into the night. Hoping that no one would catch her, and that she won’t tire along the way. 

He sighs and messes up his head frustrated with what he saw. How in the world did Karasuno get all those information? He sits on his bed, relaxing yet scared. 

What was Karasuno planning? He lies back on his bed, hoping he wasn’t even caught in the act either. His body submits into the bed’s comfort, falling asleep for the rest of the dark night. 

\--

The maid had unnecessary lead him to a small meeting room, where only a king, or in his situation, a prince and another man come together to make a deal of some sort. 

He frowns when he stands in front of the door, waving away the blushing maid with a small smile. He glares at the door for a few seconds before pushing it open. 

He walks in, with a glare that could kill when he realizes who it is. The youngest king known to the country was sitting on one of the cushion chairs, with an expression that was always so hard to read. He only remembers him by the opinions of others in his kingdom. 

He was tall for his age at eighteen. He had become king when he was extremely young; he believed Kageyama was going to be the first to beat him on the youngest title. Yet the brat got himself overthrown. 

“Ushiwaka.”

“Please don’t call me that Prince Oikawa.” He addressed him with the upmost respect, his hands at the start of his thighs, and his back straight and tight, looking like the perfect king. 

Oikawa takes his place on the opposite side of the table. Tea was already set up, along with a few sweets. He hums, delighted as he picks one up. “What do you want?” he asked, a bit rude. 

“Everyone is hearing the news, that your leadership and strategies finished a war so quickly.”

“Anyone can win a war under a moon against Kitagawa.” He signs, biting into the bread pleasantly. Ushijima watches prudently, on each movement and each breathe Oikawa would take, analyzing as best as he could.

“Join Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa stops his chewing, putting down the bread slowly back on a porcelain plate. He swallows what he has left, looking at Ushijima with the best glare he had. “You do know I don’t make the decisions Ushi dear.”

Ushijima sneakers as he leans on the chair comfortably finally relaxed. He smiles when he starts speaking now, “Your father isn’t well.”

“Of course he is.”

“He hasn’t made an appearance for a long time, it has been what six moons?”

“Please mind your own business.”

“I would love to if you would mind yours.”

It shuts Oikawa up; he’s stuck on his own words, and can't think of a way to give Ushijama a comeback. But of course he was stumped and didn’t have anything to say, no less to Ushijima. 

“Your point?” Is what he sticks with, Ushijima pickups the cup to drink the tea that was given to him moment ago. 

“Once you become king, which will be soon Tooru,” Oikawa bit back his voice, fighting not to say anything. “We all know your father is dying, please don’t embarrass yourself telling people otherwise, and when you are crowned to the throne, I will come back and we can have this discussion again.” He stands without question, grabbing his cloak that was dropped over the chair. 

He leaves without another word, leaving Oikawa to think on his own.

Minutes pass, and he doesn’t move from his spot until Kuroo walks in without knocking. “Hello,” he pokes his head in, and smirks. “Your little dark mage has something for you.” 

He stands without word, leaving the room.

\--

“Where did you found this cute fellow?”

He was sitting on the cells floor. He’s yellow fur ears twitched at every little sound, and his enhanced nose trembled every now and then whenever a new scent came his way. 

He was sturdy and lean, his muscles most came from his abdominal and back, since he was half naked in the cold underground Oikawa had someone fetch him a cloak to wear. Yahaba said it wasn’t necessary, that the demon’s body radiates warmth. 

What amazed Oikawa the most was the tail that swooshed behind him, it wasn’t exactly wagging, but looked a bit weary, ready to attack if he had too, only there was large metal bars blocking the party to the individual, when Oikawa came a little closer for inspection the man dog growled warningly. 

He backed off hoping to gain the trust of the demon. “What exactly is he?” he asked, Yahaba that was reading through a small book. “He’s a demon, from hell.”

Oikawa looks over at Kuroo, who lifts his hands defensively, “I’m a different class.” The dog man growled again, this time looking at Kuroo, “Looks like he doesn’t like cats, surprisingly.” He mutters to himself, and Oikawa scoffs.

Oikawa walks forward; the cells door opens on its own for Oikawa letting him enter with hesitation. Quickly the dog man backs away. Quickly sensing something off about the man, Oikawa smirks, and gets closer to the boy, “What’s your name?”

The demon backs into the wall, growling warningly, but Oikawa knows that there’s no bite in that growl. At least not to him he can't say the same for Kuroo. 

Yahaba intervenes, “A demon giving a name means it’s submitting to you, it’s really a difficult th-“ he gets cut off when the man gives his name without hesitation. 

“Kentaro Kyoutani”

“Mad dog.” Is what Oikawa decides to call him, a perfect name for the perfect look, “Look, I promise nothing is going to happen to you, just be a tough guard for me.” He twirls a finger at Kyoutani, making his ears and tail disappear, the same goes with his claws.

Yahaba watches astonished, “I could only change somewhat of his from, and with great difficulty at that, but you, you just changed it without any struggle.” Oikawa steps out of the cell, gesturing for Kyoutani to follow. “Exactly what are you Prince Oikawa?”

He turns slightly, his widen eyes watching Yahaba with excite, his brown eyes was in the color of blood red now, and a little fang popped out of his teeth, “A king.” He exits with the demon dog following right behind him, shoulder checking Kuroo along the way. 

Yahaba shudders, trying to get used to Oikawa’s aura. While Kuroo smirks, signaling Yahaba that it was time to go. 

\--

A bird flies into his room when he’s trying to teach Kyoutani to change his imagine. He frowns, not remembering if he asked anything of Kageyama at the moment none the less he grabs on to the document that’s on bird back, unfolding it to many times that made him extremely curious. 

He opens the last fold and looks at it with an annoyed look. Kyoutani watches carefully, a little amused with the prince’s reaction. 

“Just fantastic.” He grumbles to himself, the bird caws at him, getting his attention to give him the piece of paper she had on her beak. Oikawa reaches for it and reads it swiftly. 

He groans and looks at his new pet. “Oh, mad dog. Are you the cuddle type?

The demon growls and Oikawa sighs in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer charger broke, so I'm getting there. 
> 
>  
> 
> Questions? Concerns? About this? About life? Go ahead and talk to me in anyway you can...


	16. He Would Be a Great King

“Please Iwaizumi,” he begged for the man to give him the time of day, “It would be best if you would come with us.” Akaashi spoke in a soft voice, trying to convince Iwaizumi. The said man was unloading a small ship, carrying crate by crate dropping it down on the dock. The wooden crates contained large fish, on the one on the top still breathed and weakly jumped trying to get away from danger. 

“Iwaizumi,” He spoke out again, stressing the name. He was getting a little irritated by the dark skinned man. Iwaizumi grabbed the last crate and dropped it down on the crate. He swung his legs over the railing of the boat to keep a somewhat safety so the passengers would fall into the sea and plumps himself on it. 

His dark glare intensifies, watching Akaashi carefully; the younger boy looked away, understanding why he was able to compete with Bokuto’s stare. Although, there was a large difference, Iwaizumi makes it clear that he’s serious, while Bokuto’s own stare was gleeful, yet just as intense. There was something in Bokuto’s eyes that makes you insecure. Even to those who spent years with him like Akaashi, it was difficult to uphold a gaze with him. 

“Why the hell should I?” the question brings back Akaashi to the real world, staring back at the steel green eyes, competing with his own slate-green eyes. 

“Of all people you should be able to understand there is another side to every story.” He says, looking dead in the eye of Iwaizumi, emphasizing the point. Iwaizumi’s glare flutters for a second, but he quickly nods.

He shouldn’t be so quick to judge. Akaashi was right, although the other side of the story didn’t look so appealing, but he nodded his head, “Go,” he whispered, urging Akaashi to explain in Bokuto’s behalf. Which makes Iwaizumi question why Bokuto isn’t here to explain him instead, but of course Akaashi is the one who wants to help Iwaizumi find Neredies, Bokuto, well Bokuto had nothing to do with Iwaizumi in the first place.

And considering the fact that Akaashi was being so helpful, it would to the upmost disrespect to ignore Akaashi. 

\--

Iwaizumi was backing his bag, it was small since he didn’t have much belongings but an extra shirt and trousers, he had his large strapped to his back, and a light shirt on, with a pair of boats he had gained from working here for the past few moons. 

He was convinced. He hates to admit it but he was convinced. 

The man Iwaizumi was working for was the pirate’s father. His name was Maotou, and in his own words Bokuto was a good boy up to an age. 

Later in life he made friends with a soldier in training, they played and traveled all around the port. Later, during a time Bokuto’s mother had fallen ill, and during that time Bokuto traveled around the country, not listening to his father’s words, to stay at the shop to raise money for his sick mother. 

Bokuto didn’t think it would be a big deal, so he left to binge in his own adventures. It has been years when he returned home. His mother dead and buried six feet under. His father said no welcoming words and only told him to leave. 

Furious, stressed, tired he did exactly that, leaving with an angry attitude. Blaming all of it on his father for not able to take care of his mother. Years passed again and it was said that the Koutarou Bokuto had scored himself a gigantic title, that even Aoba Johsai had concerned itself with, back when in the day. 

He was a myth up this point in Iwaizumi’s life. He was only alive when Iwaizumi has ceased to exist, and rumored to die of an old age. No one said anything that the Great Horned Demon was in fact a demon and lived to this day, stealing and killing innocent lives where ever they went with their famous black ship that has feared in the seven seas.

Whereas on the other side there was an old man who worked his butt of each day, acting as an innocent human being and selling fish. He did nothing wrong, so what could be on the other side of the story that could change Iwaizumi’s mind?

He sighs, stepping out of the shop, and turning his body to look at it one last time. He gave Moatou money and an apology. One was for feeding and sheltering Galet, the other for him. He turned away the man will accept both, for Iwaizumi to come back too. 

He sighs, frustrated on how long he stayed at the port in the first place, Oikawa probably thinks he’s died or even given up. The ship gets closer, or at least he gets closer to the ship. A black figure is there, watching the ship carefully despite that it was so dark. “Akaashi.” He whispers, recognizing the back of the male’s head. 

“I’m glad you came Iwaizumi.” He turns around and bows due to respect and leads Iwaizumi up the large black ash ship. It was silent, besides the creaking for the floorboards under Iwaizumi’s feet. He survived around the deck, looking for anything, and absorbing all the details he can see in the dark. 

They weren’t going to talk now; Akaashi had explained everyone had a busy morning tomorrow, for they are finally going to sail after a few weeks staying here. He was left in an individual cabin, he was confused at first, he heard everyone slept in the lower parts of the ship all together, their beds made off strong sheets hanging in the air. 

He probably wasn’t trusted. So instead he was just an visitor instead of a member. 

Before he let go of Akaashi he asked one more question, “Bokuto, he isn’t mad is he?” it was rude that how he bluntly ignored the man even when he was being so kind, “I mean he’s letting me in his ship, I wouldn’t want him to feel like he’s disrespected.” 

Akaashi shook his head, finally sharing a smile for Iwaizumi, “He said he gladly would accept you, that he sees something different about you Iwaizumi.” He bows and leaves the room quietly. 

He didn’t sleep that night, the unfamiliar room, the strangers who have easy access to this room, everything was scaring the man. 

\--

“Hanamaki once we arrive to the kingdom, we’ll do exactly what we practiced, but we aren’t staying for long so once we leave the village I need you to go our separate ways and do what we’ve talked about before.”

“Yes cap.”

They were riding towards Karasuno, Oikawa being the lead with Hanamaki close next to him. Mad dog was watching around his surroundings, sometimes disappearing into the woods and coming back an hour or so later.

Behind him was Daichi weary of what was going on, he wasn’t informed in the slightest of where they were going. While Kuroo laid on his lap, sleeping sounding, even when the ride got rough. 

Behind him was two new soldiers one with a bored expression and the other with an upright posture. Hanamaki was introduced to them; they were from Kitagawa Daiichi, soldiers who volunteered to apart of Aoba Johsai’s own military.

They were awfully young though. They had to be at least fourteen years old. To his left was a boy named Watari, a young free-spirited, he didn’t talk much but was happy to add in his opinion, his other side was a more serious boy, cloaked in a white robe, with a serious expression. 

“Sawamura, I hope you aren’t debating on running away.” The sick sweet voice brought his attention forward. Prince Oikawa wasn’t looking back, like ‘Mad Dog’ was doing, glaring at the Karasuno General. He coughs, and nods his head; Mad Dog turns his attention back towards the path they were walking in.

Before they entered a familiar path, Daichi had no idea where he was being taken too. 

But once the familiar path started, Daichi was certain he was being taken home.

\--

Nishinoya burst through the doors of King’s office, “The prince of Aoba Johsai is at the borders.” He breathes heavily, as if he just ran through the miles of rocks. 

Kageyama stops his filing and turns to look at Nishinoya who was watching the princess’s shocked facial features. She stands abruptly already proclaiming orders. “Get my generals to have their soldiers lined up on the walls of Karasuno. I need no soldier here, make sure there are scouts looking for any sense of danger on the walls, the citizens safety comes first.”

She pauses and thinks a little, “Were you spotted?”

He shakes his head, “No ma’am”

She quickly turns towards Kageyama who was watching the whole commotion; Nishinoya leaves that instant doing what he was told to do. Kageyama waits for his own orders. “Stay put.” She turns around and Kageyama looks down at the file he was holding. 

He sighs putting it where it should go, in alphabetic order. 

Kiyoko hurries down the stairs, grabbing on to a sword her general guard prepared for her strapping it tight to her hip, and calling for her horse. 

Tanaka is there waiting already, she thanks for the horse and mounts it. Both ride towards the only entrance of Karasuno. 

Once she makes it, there are already soldiers and knights waiting for her presence. “When will he arrive?” she asked, sliding off her horse on her own. 

“Nishinoya said a few minutes.”

“How many men are with him?”

No one speaks and she turns around to get any confirmation on why no one was responding to her questions. Tanaka gets irritated, “Well?” he screams, yet all of them take a step back, dropping their gazes not sure how to respond. 

“Only eight” one of them gulps, “Sawamura included.”

Tanaka straightens, hearing the familiar name and whips his head back towards the forest. Waiting for his comrade to come back home. “Has anyone informed Sugawara?”

No one speaks, signaling that they weren’t sure for themselves. They stand there for more than a few minutes than Nishinoya predicted, and it only grows apprehension in Kiyoko. Worried what might be inside the princes’ head.

Although it all washed away and another worry shored up her features, there in all his glory was a man armored all in white. It complimented him well, a little too well for her tasting. It didn’t sit well with her at all that the man looked like an angel. She straightens her back, watching the men that came with Oikawa, and behind him was a familiar face that gave her such relief, she completely forgets that there’s two missing figures that Nishinoya had said there was. 

Oikawa speeds up, racing ahead and jumping off his horse with the most perfect grace, his large smile is on display, looking at the princess. He skips a little when he lands with his horse still running. He bows when he’s stable on his feet. “My princess.”

Kiyoko gives him a disinterred look, “I hope you’re doing well.” Oikawa smirks lifting his head, “Because last time you were so gloomy.”

He straightens his back, and watches Tanaka who had his hand on the hilt of his sword. “But apparently that’s your regular face.”

Tanaka growls, clenching the sword tighter and watching Oikawa closely, the prince smirks and takes a step back, while Kyoutani gives a real growl, dominating Tanaka’s glare easily.

He stands a bit slouched, his sword ready to come out, but Hanamaki pats him in the back softy, the demon snarls at the touch but Hanamaki doesn’t do anything to defend himself, watching the demon down with his own glare.

“Now it would be rude if you don’t let us in.” Oikawa looks behind Kiyoko, waving towards the dozens of soldiers that blocked the gate. 

“What is rude is coming unannounced.”

Oikawa’s smile falls, a little irritated at the princess denying him access into the kingdom. He takes a step back, and moves away from Kiyoko’s own line of sight, directing her attention to her former general. “I bring you back your friend, unharmed and unthreatened, and this is how I am treated?”

Kiyoko watches the man smiles sheepishly, as if nothing horrible happened to him on his stay. She gulps and takes a step forward, not sure where her boundary line was. “Daichi.” She whispers she reaches out for the horse he was riding but Oikawa takes a step back to his regular position. “Now if you please.”

They were escorted into the castle, and were not allowed to wonder off without supervision of the head generals in the kingdom. Oikawa was granted a room to himself, while Yahaba and Watari had a shared room. Hanamaki and Kyoutani were left to guard Oikawa if anything were to happen. Of course Oikawa said it wasn’t necessary, he wasn’t a spoiled brat who knows not how to fight. 

He whistles and the door of his room opens, reviling a violent demon. He shuts the door close and walks stiffly towards Oikawa, growling all the same. “I’m not a pet.”

Oikawa smiles and apologizes, “I didn’t whistle because you're a pet, I do it merely for contacting you, beside the point, I need you to scout the whole kingdom tonight.”

“Why?” he frowns, yet curious on what the prince was planning. “Well for starters there hasn’t been a guard on patrol in this broken castle,” he sneers, scrapping off dust with his finger on one the stone bricks that laid casually on the floor, fallen from the ceiling. “Second, I want my results to be clarified, look for the king.”

He turns around facing Kyoutani with a dark expression; the demon nodded his head without fight and submitted into a dark pit that formed under his feet. He and the pit disappeared without a trace and Oikawa began to untie the cape off, laying it on the bed and reached for his wool bag. 

He takes out an orb he couldn’t leave without, and watched it closely. It doesn’t turn on because Oikawa doesn’t put any magic into it. He only looks at it carefully and sees a small crack, he probably afflicted it when he smashed it into one of this drawers. 

He tried fixing it when he saw it again, although it refused to do so. It was injudicious in his opinion, but after a few tests he figured out that whatever he breaks he can no longer fix. He lays it in the palm of his hand and touches the small crack, trying to fix it but the magic refused him. 

He bites his lip, feeling anger already consuming him again. He growls and just falls to his bed. It wasn’t comfortable at all, but it had to do. He lays there in his armor, thinking about all the future events that will surely happen if he plans things accordingly.

The next morning Oikawa was sitting at the end of a table, watching the room filled and crowded with unnecessary people. It was brought to Oikawa’s attention that everyone in here was a part of the council room, and they were all so inexperienced as he was before the war. 

Of course that may not be true now that he has given back Sawamura. A man filled with trauma of what Oikawa has done to him, of course if Oikawa had it his way, and if his father had relied on him more Sawamura probably wouldn’t have made it back the same man. He chuckles to himself, it was still pathetic though, Oikawa had already turned seventeen and everyone in the council room looked much older than him. 

Yet he had the more experience in war and politics. 

He leans back on his chair relaxing himself as Kyoutani and Hanamaki lined up behind him, guarding him with a beautiful stance, well Hanamaki had the right image going on, tall and lean, straight with proper manners, one hand behind his back while the other was softy clutching on to the hilt of his sword, sheathed in a new white scabbard. 

Ever since Oikawa had taken leadership from his father, his first order was the change of material and color of different items for his knights and soldiers. White went will with their mascot color turquoise. It amuses Hanamaki that the prince would have that first in his agenda when King Hisoka had fallen ill, appointing Tooru Oikawa to the entire decision making until he gets better. If he gets better. 

It was actually the only action Oikawa had made by himself without the support of the council. Everything else was his opinions that drove itself into the council head’s, making them feel like they were deciding what was best for the country on their own with the prince’s help. He was a snarky kid, yet extremely observant and wise when it actually came down to it. 

Kyoutani on the other had was standing with a straight back as well, only he puffed up his chest, he slacked his shoulders, and ignored his long heavy sword that was strapped to his back. It was Iwaizumi’s own old sword, he was a bit hesitant at first, but the way Kyoutani wield it so much better than the previous man. 

Watari and Yahaba were both seated side by side by Oikawa at the end of the table, watching the council of Karasuno jump around and start yelling at one another. At first glance you would think they were all out to gain up on each other, but Oikawa knew better and says it was just playful banter.

He sighed in annoyance when the minutes go by, and nothing was getting anywhere. It seems that there was two vacant seats at the other end of his table, a large chair usually where the king would sit, and right next to it where the adviser or even the son would sit. 

Daichi had already taken his place looking a little trouble; he had a large claw mark on his cheek. Oikawa watches him closely, wondering where Kuroo had run off too. He shook his head, if something happened to the cat he would know immediately, he turns his eyes to Kyoutani who quickly looked at the prince. Knowing full aware of what he was thinking. 

It scared Oikawa that the demon was always on the top of game, ready to attack.

Next to Daichi, was a kind looking boy, regarding worryingly yet kindhearted at the Sawamura. His hand was placed on top of the males hands, trying to reassure him of something. He smiled back at him, although there was a hint of pain in the way that smile of his curved.

The rest of the council was mostly made up of generals. Now that didn’t mean this placed was packed with people. It was crowded because it was a small room. Compared to Oikawa’s twenty generals in the council, plus ten advisers. This council was pathetic and weak. 

The door located to the side opened, and everyone directed their attention towards it, watching the beautiful princess enter being followed in by a maiden, her hair short like of a pixie. He hated pixies, he recalls the first time he made his first encounter with one, but quickly dismisses it. The princess was clad in her own black armor. Oikawa took off his, knowing it wasn’t needed.

On to her side, was a tall man with blond hair pulled back, he had a nasty glare directed towards Oikawa, and he only smiled back. He must have been the head of the rest of the generals. Or maybe the highest skilled knight ordered to protect the queen at all cost. 

Behind them was a much smaller boy, he looked young yet had stacks of paper piled on top of his arms he had a hard time maneuvering. 

Oikawa was the first to stand and bow. Everyone followed after except Hanamaki and Kyoutani, as they stood in their place one with a bored expression and the other with a nasty growl. He sat down, crossing his legs on top of one another. “Princess,” he starts once Kiyoko was standing in front of the king’s chair. “Your father seems not to be here.” 

She sits down with a blank expression, Oikawa didn’t mind, she was only trying to play a part that never belonged to her in the first place. “I’ll actually like to know where he is.” He states, “My guards had searched everywhere for him and only found secrets under rubble in this wreckage of a castle and something buried six feet under.”

Kiyoko flinches, but says nothing. Even the knight at her side looked a little annoyed or maybe it was fear.

“So we’re going straight to the point aren’t we?” Oikawa complains, “So boring, I was hoping we can do a little beating around the bush.”

He sits upright on his chair, placing his elbows on the table. The rest of the council watches him carefully, the maiden to the princess side looks frighten; she was even shaking, that poor girl. “Your father is dead.” He states and everyone’s eyes widen. “Sorry, I jumped too short, what I mean is your king is dead.” He turns his attention to the maiden in the nice pale blue dress, “It is your father who is dead.”

She collapsed, fainting on that spot. Ennoshita stands and holds the princess tight in his arms, looking at Kiyoko for any directions but she says nothing, her eyes were wide and her fist were clenching so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

“I don’t think a soldier with no political skill should take the throne so easily. Not even in this situation.” He keeps on blabbering, hoping that everyone representing Karasuno here will understand the main point. “So if you will please stop insulting me and give the throne back, then.” He says a hard glare facing the fake princess, “Then I would start taking this kingdom seriously.”

Nishinoya bites his tongue, holding in his own remarks to himself, even Tanaka keeps quiet. The man besides Kiyoko doesn’t even say anything and Oikawa scoffs, disappointed in the deafening silence. The generals look up to their false queen, not sure how to react. 

Oh, they knew that the queen wasn’t theirs. He should’ve figured, this must have been going on for a few years now. He trails his eyes towards the fallen princess that had no guts or glory to lead a pathetic kingdom. She gave all her burdens and responsibilities away to someone who knew nothing on how to rule a kingdom. 

“Imagine what the citizens would say if they knew this. To know they can’t even trust their own government and that they were fed so many lies, that they had to keep it hidden away so they won’t have to spend a cent on the ceremony or remits.”

“We don’t-.” Sugawara speaks up, a little annoyed with the prince’s intrusion.

“Don’t tell me anything.” Oikawa snaps, “Explain this to your citizens not me. All they will understand though is you are being greedy little bastards keeping the money to yourselves.” He pauses and watches the many expressions of the council. “This is not how you run a kingdom.”

It gets still, and no one has any smart remark to say back.

Oikawa pushes himself away from the table, slamming his back against the chair, lifting his feet to the table making him look like an immature brat, “I only look out for the best for others. So please do understand whatever you are doing here,” he waves his hand at the Karasuno people lazily, “is dangerous and is going to have to an end.”

The maiden is awake, while Ennoshita is waving his hand over her, cooling her down. She was listening to everything Oikawa had to say. She wants to stand but her legs won’t allow her to do so. She clenches her hand against Ennoshita’s arm, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. 

A black cat jumps on top of the table. Both Sawamura and Kiyoko’s attention snap towards it, while the other casually look at the cat, a little spooked at its presence, although they quickly reminded by the events that happened in Kiyoko’s story and start watching the cat wearily. 

The cat sits right next to Oikawa’s feet, watching everyone inside the council room, Kyoutani growls quietly to himself. “And when I mean end, I mean it, either by the riot of your own people. Or by yours truly.” He points to himself at the latter statement. 

Daichi gulps swallowing away any concerns and insecurities looking at Kuroo. “What makes you think the citizen will react the way you say?” it looks like was directing his attention to the prince, but his full attention was directed to the cat. 

Oikawa scoffs, “Kitagawa was a prime example, and I can say their limitation and power compares nicely with yours.”

No one argues after that, everyone was staying put and shut, some of them even looked back to their false queen, waiting for any instructions but Kiyoko was stuck in her own problem, only silence filled the room. Oikawa takes off his feet, accidently kicking off the cat, but he catches Kuroo quickly before he landed on the floor, he pulls him towards his chest petting the small creature. 

“What will you do, my deceitful queen?”

Few of the generals flinch at the given nickname, not sure how to defend her. Hanamaki takes a step back position himself well enough to lounge out if there any thought of violence, even Kyoutani had a little feeling someone was going to pull out their sword. Yet no one did. 

“Where is Tobio?” Oikawa asked, craning his neck left and right, trying to catch the sight of small boy hiding behind the large men.

“He is but a child.” Kiyoko quietly said, finally using her voice. 

“Ah, no he is not.” Oikawa playfully, yet sternly commented, “Tobio is a boy of a great mind, he can memorize strategy plans and understand a whole terrain of the country if he was told do so. He would come up with different plans to win a battle in less than a few hours’ even minutes.” 

“He’s a genius, a prodigy even. And if you’re treating him like a child, he would most definitely not have any time to actually shine before this kingdom falls apart. It would be wise to put the boy into great use if you want any chance to win against me in an argument. Like one of the main generals here, I know I would use him.”

“Why don’t you?” The queen’s voice had become harsh, something Oikawa was not expecting from her personality. He leans back on the chair, “I thought it would be nice to give him to you as a gift. I do already have about twenty people in my council. Whereas you have about less than ten.” He scans the room, counting the number of heads present.

“We were told you threw him away, that you didn’t need him anymore because he had no power over anything.”

Oikawa laughs, he indolently tries to muffle it. As if he really cared to show some respect. “Have you ever heard of another man’s trash, is another’s treasure.” He stands abruptly, Kuroo jumps out of his arms onto the table, walking towards a certain general. Some put mind to it, putting it to the corner of their eye, but watched Oikawa carefully. It was already planned out that Kiyoko would take in Kageyama as a mother would to any abandon child, although to make sure his plan doesn’t go fault, he made sure Kageyama was part of the plan. To even throw away the proud ego he had and drop to his knees begging with all his heart to get someone convinced. “If you ever look for another replacement, I do recommend him.” He laughs a little and mutters to himself, “He would make a great king.”

The maiden takes it to heart, feeling ashamed. 

He dusts himself off, Hanamaki and Kyoutani take a step back, waiting for their prince to walk out of the chairs arms, but before he does he smiles at all the generals. “I’m leaving when the sun sets, please do answer my question before so, if I don’t receive one, than I will be generous enough to give a full moon extension. Do not lag around.”

The cat reaches for Daichi, with its little paw, as if it was asking to be picked up. Without hesitation he grabs the cat and lays it on his lap, stroking the fur slowly, making himself feel more reassured. Kiyoko and Sugawara watch carefully, Kiyoko a little frustrated and confused on why Daichi had accepted the cat lacking questions. 

Sugawara only watched with a little suspicion on the cat’s part. 

“What was your question?”

It brings back both into what was happening now, as they look at Daichi who had a dark expression on his face watching the prince’s back.

Oikawa laughs, but turns around, his brown eyes drop to a color of red as he looks at the queen only. “Fall, or submit.” He walks off after that, not really explaining it in words of what he meant. 

Kyoutani was by his side as Hanamaki waited for the messenger and the mage to catch up. He looks towards Daichi, where the cat laid in his arms. He didn’t say anything but turned following them out. 

The doors close tersely, and all the generals look to the ground, wondering what they all were going to do. The oldest general Ukai swallowed getting ready to speak. “We don’t have the men or money to spend on another war, Queen Kiyoko.” 

Yui, the girl in the beautiful gown shook her head, her hand on the false queen’s shoulder. “This will be my decision, and only my decision.”

She stands from her seat, and reaches for knight Ukai, “Where is the boy?”

He frowns at her unsure.

“The boy,” she tries again, “Tobio Kageyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up, have a nice night. Go to sleep. Rest well.


	17. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: I took little time to edit this since I had a little time, 05/10/16

Once they enter a private room, Ukai shuts the door, locking it and guarding it so no one will be able to enter. Daichi stands quietly in the middle of the room while Kiyoko sits somewhere in the back of the room, Sugawara at her side.

“Isn’t he the cat?” she looks at Kuroo, weary if he was going to attack at any moment. The cat looks over to the false princess, as if he knew she was talking about him. Sugawara clenches his fist waiting for Daichi to respond. 

Without a thought Daichi says no. Kiyoko looks a bit surprised wondering what he meant, “Not to offend you Kiyoko, but are you insane? Why would I carry him ever so gently? Do you know what he and Prince Oikawa put me through? It was hell, you should know this! When I entered that cell you saw how many holes were plunged into my body, you know much blood I lost.” He stressed out. 

“What is it then?”

“Just a cat.” He whispers looking at the same yellow eyes he has seen for days in his time of solitude. “When they took me away the second time, this guy showed up.”

“How are you sure he isn’t that transforming man?”

“Because this cat has always been with me, even when that creature showed up with the prince to talk to me.” He lied, his heart was beating rather fast and he doesn’t know what was wrong with him. He was the definition of loyal, he questioned himself if he really cared if he lied to the one thing he gave his life too. 

The cat meowed at him happily, and Daichi couldn’t help but smile back at it. “It could be a spy.” Sugawara muttered, “Yachi has been practicing well, we can get her to see if it has any magic in it.”

The cat flinches and Daichi holds him tight, “No” he whispers, “I don’t want any danger coming to the cat.”

“Sawamura we only want to make sure he’s just a regular cat.” He heard Ukai reach out to him, but he turns fast enough avoiding Ukai’s touch, “When I was alone, in pain and dying, hell even scared! The only thing there was, was this cat, it never left my side!” He yells angrily at everyone in the room.

“We promise it won’t come to any harm.” A soothing voice catches his attention as he looks to Sugawara’s warm brown eyes. “I promise.”

He holds the cat tightly to his chest again and doesn’t know what to say after that without being even a little suspicious. So he nods, thinking that he’ll figure this out later. When the time comes he’ll come up with something. 

There's a knock on the door, Ukai slowly opens the door wide enough for him to see who it was. Nishinoya nodded to the older general informing them that Kageyama was waiting in the council room with the others. Sugawara tells Daichi to go home, to rest up and to meet up again in the council in half an hour or so. He listens, turning away from everyone, leaving without another word. The rest walk towards the council room, where Kageyama was left waiting. Although Sugawara sneaks himself away from the group, following Daichi home in secret.

\--

Oikawa clad himself back into his white shining armor, fixing the turquoise cloak perfectly over his shoulders, he moves around in the armor, getting everything comfortable and in place. Once done, he sits himself down on the bed, his elbows placed on top of his thighs, and hands curled up against each other with a smirk on his lips. Before he leaves he knows exactly that he’ll receive an answer in no time, but even before he could even leave he needed to make sure all his men were back to their original post.

He whistles, knowing that it irritates Kyoutani more than anything but has it as the only way for communication. The demon dog submerges from the ground through a pitch black hole. It was something amazing that Oikawa had learned from Kyoutani, although Oikawa was only human and that kind of magic used up so much of his energy. 

“I need you to find Kuroo.”

He glares at the prince with a little confusion, he stayed for a few more seconds wondering if he had anything more to say about it. Although, he kept shut and only followed the orders only because of the contract he had with Yahaba, otherwise he would probably go to hell and cause chaos there. Although, he deemed himself lucky that it wasn’t Oikawa that he made a bond contract with, the man was only human yet there was this nasty aura that circled around Oikawa that killed Kyoutani’s senses. 

He even went as far as blocking the scent altogether, the only down fall was that Kyoutani couldn’t find him when he wasn’t near. So he enchanced his hearing, the only thing he can use to track the prince now was noise and movement, but that was to only to an extent. 

He bowed his head a little and disappeared off to where ever he might think the cat was located at. 

He hated Kuroo as much as he hated Oikawa, not because he was a cat though, although that could be a booster, but the real reason was that he too had the same scent as Oikawa, only not as strong and unbearable. He popped out of the stone floor somewhere in Karasuno's walls, crawling out in his dog form, his pelt dark brown on his back but fades into a pale yellow to his underside. He stretched his back, getting used to the large and long body, there was few civilians watching in horror some were already running off to Kyoutani's humor, if he was after any of them they would've been dead under the minute, he shakes his head and furrows forward, running off to where the nasty cat could be.

\--

He held Kuroo tightly towards him; he hates how dependent he was with the cat. Always feeling ill at ease when the cat wasn’t around, he tried to reason with himself, thinking that maybe he found comfort in the only thing that gave him warmth when he really needed it. 

He gulps finally entering his home that he shared with Sugawara and few other generals and children. Kuroo looked around, moving his small head around trying to take in everything, memorizing everything as much as possible. Learning what Daichi wakes up and see’s every day. The cat struggles when he realizes he's limited from viewing everything, wiggling himself out of Daichi’s grasp. 

Daichi hesitates when he lets him go, but does in the end, wondering if the cat was going to change his from. He doesn't at first, he jumps the small room, touching and pushing things out of place. Daichi only smiles softly, letting the cat do its round of trouble and unnecessary messes. The smile only brings him pain though, there is a sting in his chest and he looks down, expecting to see something hitting above his heart. Of course there's nothing. 

“Nice place you got here.” Daichi whips his head back towards Kuroo who was standing with his hands on his lower back, he craned his neck and picked up a few things for a closer inspection. 

“Yeah,” Daichi whispers, watching the taller man, his chest starts to hurt again and he cringes with the feeling. Kuroo can sense something wrong with Sawarmura, so he walks towards him, trying to face him correctly, although his wrist is quickly caught and he's being pulled towards the shorter man. He closes his eyes, preparing himself from any pain that could be inflicted on him, but nothing comes. He opens his eyes slowly, looking at the general fail to stop his tears from continuing, his own hands were pinned against Kuroo's wrist, against the bed making sure there wasn't able to push away. He pushes a little and realizes that Sawamura isn't even pulling his best. “What the hell did you do to me?” he whimpered, his hold was weak and Daichi knows that Kuroo can easily overpower him, magic or no magic. 

Kuroo didn’t look a bit confused, yet he said sincerely, “I did nothing to you.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Daichi screams this time, “Why am I lying to my comrades for you? Why I do I feel assured when you’re there?” He looks up to the man, with a few tears actually falling on Kuroo's own cheeks. “Why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel so scared when you aren’t around?” He lets himself go, letting his forehead gently fall on the demon’s shoulder, biting his tongue to hold any cry. 

Kuroo’s eyes widen from the sudden affection, Daichi's hands slacks in it's grip trailing lower down and clenching onto the red fabric of Kuroo's coat, and he swears he felt something just then in his chest. He panics; he panics and pushes Daichi away from gently. The younger male looks at him confused, but keeps talking. “I used to be so sure of myself; I used to be so loyal to this kingdom, how come I can’t even function anymore because of you?”

He can feel it again, the small thud in his heart, and it's scarring him.

“I usually bring bad luck to those who touch me,” He whispers, looking a little disorderly. “I usually end up hurting those who touch me.”

He reaches for Daichi slowly, “I bring misfortune for those I always want to torture,” he stops his motion not touching Daichi in the end, “But I,” the look he gives to Daichi is earnest, “will _never_ do anything to you.”

Daichi’s shoulder stiffens, “Why then?” he asked, touching his the place above of his heart, “Why the hell does it hurt then?” Kuroo shakes his head, not sure what to tell him. 

Daichi’s shoulders relax, and he yells a little distressed, “Why?” he asked, “Why the hell does it feel this way?” he goes to grip his shirt above his heart, asking the man who had no answers.

“I don’t know.” Kuroo answers, he goes to touch his own chest, and feels nothing. It's a disappointing feeling when he doesn't feel his heart thud anymore, he gulps, trying to relax himself with something he hasn't felt in years. He's wondering why he’s accentuating over the fact he couldn’t feel. Shit, the thought of it makes him so angry that he can’t feel the emotion anymore that he knows was just there. He goes ahead and reaches for Daichi, his black claws cling on to the fabric of Daichi’s shirt. Trying to get the his own feelings out of his throat, it felt like it was clogged, but once he looked deeply into Daichi's own brown eyes there's no longer any words for him. 

There's a tear that scrolls down Daichi's cheek, and the cat tries to scrub it off, to his dismay he was too quick causing to leave a deep cut on his cheek, now for a fact he knows it's going to leave a scar, he curses himself, regretting ever touching him, because now he'll never forget Kuroo with that scar. He apologized, but Daichi forgives him all the same.

It was weird, Daichi doesn’t even know how even should feel about the whole ordeal. “Sawamura, will you let me tell you one last story.”

Daichi frowns from the way Kuroo phrases it, but he only nods letting the cat take a step back to sit on a single wooden chair in the room. 

“There was a demon, which had no real feelings. But he loved watching the mortals play; the other demons thought it was stupid in some sort to have playful banter with humans that didn’t involve death. So he was neglected in several ways. So he decided to have his own fun with the mortals secretly, transforming into a human figure he was easily welcomed by all the humans Especially to a particular one.”

He looks down to his long black claws, clicking them together, “That one human he grew close too have became best friends.” He laughs ironically, “One day during war his mortal friend was gravely injured, and like all those who breathe and bleed, was dying. Actually scared the demon runs to him, and holds him tightly to his chest.” Kuroo pauses not sure how to phrase what he was going to say next.

“He could give up his immortally to give him life again, but the demon was a demon nonetheless. He was a selfish creature and left the only friend he ever made to die alone. For he could not give up the rich life he had, he could not give up all the magic and power that dwell inside him for one life that could be replaced.”

He quiets down looking up from his thighs; Daichi doesn’t say anything watching the demon give him a solemn look. “You don’t mean that Kuroo.”

He laughs, trying to regain his dark composure but fails, “Why do you always think the stories I tell you, relate to us somehow?” He pushes his black bed hair back, but it falls back down to place. Daichi stands and reaches for the cat’s hand. Kuroo smiles sadly and shakes his head. “We’re leaving tonight, I have to go.”

“You don’t have to go.” Daichi stretches out the word have. “What you do have is a choice, stay here Kuroo.” the cat looks at his as if he was debating, to give Daichi a little reassurance that he had considered staying but in truth, he already had made up his mind since he found Oikawa all those years ago. “Please.”

The cat bites his lower lip grabbing on to the man, pulling him towards him for a swift soft kiss, something unexpected from Daichi's point of view. Kuroo smiles when he pulls away quickly, turning his back, transforming into a cat and dropping himself into a dark pit, disappearing from Daichi’s eyes.

Daichi stays frozen, falling silently to his bed. He drops his strength in his arms and he drops his head in sorrow.

On the other side of the doorway was Sugawara, he clamped his palm on his mouth trying to muffle a cry. He leans his back against the wall his legs failing to support him. Unknown to the both of them, a unusually large dog stood on the outside of the window watching as the cat emerged to his side. The cat flicks it's tail to the right, the dog growls and snaps it's jaws, missing the cat's head.

\--

“What should we do Kageyama?” Yui asked, without informing him of anything, knowing that the boy knew everything. Kageyama was fourteen years old, watching the council desperately get some reassurance from anyone. He was just informed on what Prince Oikawa had told them, he gulped and Kiyoko stood in front of him, speaking clearly to the council. 

“Why are you depending on a child?” she asked, waiting for an answer yet no one gives her any, “Please, he is only a child, do not put any more burdens on his shoulders! He had lost one kingdom,” she continues to rant; trying to do what she thinks is the best for both Kageyama and her kingdom.

“You should decide to submit.” He speaks in a clear authority voice ignoring Kiyoko's pleads. “There is no way you can ever win a war with Aoba Johsai, you don’t have the materials, no allies to ask for help. There is no proper rule here either. Princess Ki…” he stops himself, to a correct title, “General Kiyoko can only lead in a war not much in a throne. Princess Yui has little political sense in her standards. There is no win in your hands nor there ever will be.” He speaks softly yet filled with confidence. 

“Are you sure? Are you sure there is nothing we can do?”

Kageyama shakes his head, in both truth and irritation “I’ve known Prince Oikawa since my birth, I surely tell you that he probably knows you’ve called me up here to advise you, he probably knows what my decision is, and he knows what you’re going to decide on, and if it were to go either way he would have a plan ready to be placed in the next second.”

Yui nods her head, understanding. 

\--

The moon has finally made its peak, and Oikawa was clad in his white armor waiting at the entrance gate. Beau prances, a little impatient for not being ridden for a whole day. Hanamaki and Trubochki stay still, knowing that the real princess will show soon. 

A small black cat runs towards Oikawa a dog chasing him closely, he jumps landing in his human form, bowing in front of his only king. He stands after a few seconds, “They will submit my king.” 

Prince Oikawa glares. “What makes you so sure?” although Kuroo’s response is cut short he turns around and sees Princess Yui riding a beautiful white horse, Kageyama on his own horse. “Prince Oikawa,” he pulls his horse to get ahead of Yui. 

“Karasuno will submit to your wishes.” 

Oikawa smirks, pulls the reins of Beau pulling her back “That’s fantastic.” He raises his hand and swiftly pulls it down. The dog sees the signal and howls, beckoning the army of Aoba Johsai to come out of hiding. 

Kageyama pulls back and smiles to himself a little. Oikawa had written that the army would be at least a day behind, so Nishinoya wasn’t able to see anything but them. Although he didn’t question where the other two had left off too, the messenger most likely thought when Oikawa had explained he had his men search throughout the kingdom for the their dead king he meant the two that were in the front lines of the army now.

It was the news of the year, Karasuno submits willingly into Aoba Johsai’s shadow. It was under a second when the declaration was announced had Aoba Johsai taken over the kingdom. And a large surprise when Kageyama was appointed as the leader and head of the decision making of Karasuno. 

The latest generals were stripped down from their status, being only put into regular soldiers under the command of Aoba Johsai commanders. Their food supply had increased and as well did the materials, no one complained yet there were hidden agendas all around the broken down castle. 

Hinata was walking towards the said castle; he hasn’t visited since Karasuno’s independence has fallen which surely were now at least a few full moons. He gulped wanting to see his old friend. Or at least that’s what he wanted to call him; Lady Kiyoko had come and lived with him and Sugawara along with other orphans after she was kicked out of royalty, along with Yui. He was told he was going to be transported to Aoba Johsai but he didn’t want to go back.

He loved Karasuno, he learned so many things here and had so many friends he really didn’t want to leave just to serve every order the prince had given him. Although, he felt guilty for wanting to stay, for everything the prince had done for him and he was going to throw it away for his own happiness. 

Kiyoko had sent him to Kageyama, saying the ex-tyrant will understand and not sent him away from his new beloved home.

He was nervous though, because this Kageyama was entirely different from the boy he knew before Aoba Johsai took over. It was a surprise that Oikawa was the one who put him charge of the whole kingdom when he left. It was unexpected to everyone. Sure Kageyama was a big pain in his tushie, but he liked him that way, he still played with him when he asked, and still taught him things when he wanted help. Now though, rumors were spreading the Kageyama was becoming a true dictator and they could see why he lost his very first kingdom. Hinata nervously defended Kageyama as much as he could, telling them the truth of his past. Yet no one really believed him.

There were even suspicions that Kageyama had this whole thing planned, betraying the warm welcome that Karasuno gave him, and organized with Prince Oikawa to take over Karasuno. Kiyoko was furious when Kageyama was put head in front her face. Yui was told to step down from her rightful place, and she watched as her head dropped in shame, as well as her status in front of all her people.

Kageyama took a stand with a devious smirk well placed on his face, with Oikawa patting him on the back. Sugawara didn’t want to believe that the young fourteen year old was behind the downfall of Karasuno. Thinking about it now, Kageyama convinced them all to accept Aoba Johsai taking over them without a fight, that it would be the best interest for them. Yui even followed Oikawa’s trap, listening to his advice calling in the young boy. 

Hinata didn’t want to believe that the ex-king would even try to do anything bad; he was always with Hinata or with Tanaka training, he had no time to do anything otherwise and how in the world was he able to send any letters without inspection? 

He stood inside the throne room, Kageyama wasn’t king, but he looked the part. He sat on the throne room; his long legs giving him a newfound height were crossed, he was reading a report from one the soldiers there. 

He gave back the report and shushed the man away, going on to the man next in line. Hinata believed he should wait in line as well, but decided against it because he and Kageyama were good friends he would give him an expectation, he had too. 

Washing his worries away, Hinata was right. Kageyama listened to him with a bored expression but listened nonetheless with making him follow the rules or anything. He nodded his head, turning to the rest of the people ready to be heard, “I’ll see what I can do.”

\--

The ship was a lot less rockier than Iwaizumi thought it would be. He pushes himself of his bed, making sure his sword was secured on his back and won't cause trouble where ever he goes; he opens the chambers door walking out and watching everyone working around the ship. He looks up the quarter deck, watching a man steer the boat smoothly, he was laughing along with another man who was telling different jokes instead of doing his appointed work. He was dark skinned, more so than Iwaizumi, most likely because of being out in the sun for too long. 

“Iwaizumi.” He turns around and sees Akaashi bow slightly, addressing the older man with respect, “How was your night?” 

He shrugs his shoulders, “It was a night.” He softy laughs, but Akaashi doesn’t seem to get it, but smiles nonetheless, hoping to give Iwaizumi reassurance of some kind. “If you will follow me please, Bokuto isn’t here at the moment, but I would love to talk to you about,” he pauses, “Talk about Bokuto’s side of the story.”

Iwaizumi nods, motioning Akaashi to lead the way. He was confused though, a little muddled when Akaashi had said that Bokuto wasn’t here. He looks around the ship, to see how far they were from land, and Iwaizumi was no expert nor a land spotter, but he was pretty sure the Captain wasn't dropped off in some other country, or maybe they did leave him behind when they departed from the port. 

Although it wouldn’t make sense since he was the captain. He looks towards the direction where Akaashi is leading him, they’re entering the captain’s cabin; Akaashi must be really close with Bokuto to have access to it. He wings out a key and turns it into the key hole unlocking the door. He enters through the door with Iwaizumi following behind, there was a little chill on his back, there was this odd feeling that someone was watching him closely. Akaashi shuts the door behind him and gestures for Iwaizumi to sit. 

But the room was too breathtaking for Iwaizumi to notice the small gesture. Each corner there was piles of gold and jewels; even jewelry he was sure the captain would never wear was lying around. He turns his face to a beautiful wooden craved chair; the tongue was bright soft velvet, he sat on it facing a table filled with its own gold coins and a beautiful game of chess. 

He looks at it and picks of the black king piece, looking at it carefully he noticed there was so many details on it, it was memorizing. 

“Um,” Akaashi doesn’t want to disturb Iwaizumi’s train of thought, it was kind of amusing to watch the knight look like a child in the room. “Would you like to hear his side?”

He puts the king down “Ah, yeah.” He quietly memorizes, grabbing the black knight of the chessboard, but something stings him when he touched it and he drops it, it cracks when it hits the ground. “Sorry!” he says, bending down on the chair picking up the broken chess piece. “I’m so sorry.” He apologizes, a little ashamed with breaking an expensive piece.

Akaashi doesn’t flatter; he nods his head forgiving the exile. “The story?” he asked again, a little concern Iwaizumi had lost interest in the whole commotion.

\--

He was a young boy, who was told he had immortality. He has been in a lot of accidents where he scraped his knee to landing on his head wrong. On a normal occasion, Bokuto should’ve died, yet he never did. Where he would get sick to the point where he can’t stop shaking uncontrollably, but lived through the cold when other children couldn’t.

Bokuto thought he was a hero because there were also things he could do, that neither child nor adult can ever obtain, that he could fly when he took out his grey feathers. He laughed and flew landing in awkward positions his loving mother would find him in.

She was always scared for him; no matter how many times Bokuto’s father had told her he was going to be fine. She still shivered at the thought of Bokuto’s arm twisting in a way it shouldn’t, and she still cried when Bokuto came home bloody and bruised. 

She was always waiting outside in the dark, feeling the cold breeze coming from the ocean push pass her, for Bokuto. He was always gone that child, and she never wanted to stop him. Not ever. 

The only thing that really concerned her was the fact someone can see Bokuto twisted and ugly, and proclaiming him a demon or even a monster. Bokuto was a smart child, he knew he wasn’t normal, he knew that he was to be kept hidden from society, yet he was always outside. 

One day, she wasn’t outside in the dark waiting for him, and it concerned him greatly. When he entered the warm home his father was walking back and forth in front of his parent’s room. He gulped watching the door carefully, “Is mother in bed?” he asked, and his father paused watching Bokuto carefully, he smiled a little sore and tired but walked towards Bokuto.

He told him that he needed a little help in the shop, because his mother wasn’t feeling all too well. He nodded his head, fully understanding what he meant and so he worked for a few years but his mother never did get a little better. 

Although one day, his mother was walking again when he was getting her breakfast, she walked up to her son and wanted to hear all about his day before, when he mentioned work, his mother frowned. Upset that her son, a young boy wasn’t enjoying his youth. She told him that he should go play more that he doesn’t need to work anymore much to Bokuto’s father’s disappointment. 

Bokuto smiled and ran off meeting his old friends. Oddly, they all looked different. As if they aged without him. He gulped and ran off to shore line where there was hundreds of rocks and started to think to himself. 

There he met a boy who was older than him sitting alone as well. He walked up to him, asking if he could sit next to him. The boy clad in a red ragged shirt, sneered at him, telling him to go away. Bokuto didn’t listen getting closer to him.

The older kid told him he didn’t want to be accompanied by a small child like himself. So Bokuto did something he didn’t think he could do, transforming into a taller teenage boy.

He didn’t intentionally do it though, he thought of it and it happened. The boy next to him freaked out and jumped away from him. “How the hell did you do that?” He pointed at him, but he didn’t run.

Bokuto shrugged, he mutters a few words the boy with horrible hair couldn’t hear. He stays quiet and just waits for the young black haired kid to run off and call him out. But he never does, he only gets closer and pokes the demon on the shoulder. 

“You should be running.” He demon mutters. 

“I’ve seen worse.” Bokuto jumps, wondering what this ‘worse’ was even was, he watches the boy and takes out his hand. “Name’s Koutarou Bokuto.” He quickly says, hoping that this one friend will stick.

The dark haired boy smiled cheekily, “Call me Tetsurou Kuroo.”

“You have weird hair.” Bokuto laughs shaking the other male’s hand.

“Have you seen your hair?” he laughed out loud harshly shaking the others hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to edit it, so it's a lot better than before...


	18. The Demon Boy Who Left

A servant boy, with horrible sense of fashion dressed in horrible rags befriended Bokuto and they were inseparable since then. Although two years has passed in Fuku port, and it was time or Kuroo to go, along with the hundreds of people he arrived with. 

There was only one kingdom in this country that both people loved, and were afraid of, and that’s where Kuroo was from, Nekoma. Bokuto had heard of the said place. Anyone who didn’t were deemed to be a fool.

Nekoma had one goal in this world, and it was to take over all the lands it can get it’s hands on. Some of the citizens say it was more for glory and gold. Another few said it was for world peace. Kuroo had explained to Bokuto, with extreme hatred, that the council of Nekoma were blind to the concept of peace, that they only cared for their own needs and what not. 

That day he stood up facing the ocean, pointing towards the horizon and declaring that he would do anything in his power to save his kingdom from corruption. Bokuto watched the colors of the sun bring out shades of Kuroo’s complexion, his light brown eyes shined brilliantly, filled with compassion and sturdiness. If Bokuto had to name a hero, he wouldn’t be able to. He never heard of a hero before, not even see one in combat either. But if he had to name one, that might even come close, he would say himself, because he was destined to have these kind of powers that dwells in him, to maybe even help others, but now. Now he wasn’t so sure. 

Because that day, Kuroo fit the description of a true soldier, a hero, a leader. Through Bokuto’s golden eyes, he knew Kuroo will become a legend, he will become a story every child would think as a fairy tale, because he was too cool to be real. 

“How are you going to do anything?” Bokuto’s widen eyes fell to half lidded, “I mean, you don’t even have a sword, and you aren’t even close to any title in royalty.” He complained jokingly, but somewhere inside him he knew that he had to tell Kuroo the truth, that his dream might not even happen if he keeps being poor. 

Kuroo looked at him annoyed, “Hey! I’ll find away!”

Bokuto looked at him bewildered that was Kuroo’s comeback, so he laughs. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile a few seconds after, for Bokuto’s laughter was contagious 

\--

“Just as plan Makki!” Oikawa cheers, waving off the soldier, Hanamaki looked towards the remaining soldiers Oikawa was left with, Kyoutani who kept sniffing around, Yahaba, usually with his solid expression, and Watari a little smile on his face, yet a serious posture on his horse. 

He nodded his head slowly, looking back at the prince, Oikawa genuinely smiling at him. “Don’t get into trouble, I still need you. Remember to be fast though, my father will surely die at this rate.” He turned away from Hanamaki, his brown eyes had a fogged expression, making him look genuinely sad. 

Kyoutani quickly looked over, watching the prince’s fake persona. He growled a little, it couldn’t be heard with the wind that was breezing past them, so he had no worry to be questioned. Hanamaki sighs, and nods his head. “Iwaizumi secretly told me to watch over you as well. I’d already failed my first promise to keep his mother well. So please be careful Oikawa.”

Surprised to be called out without formalities, and by the fact that Iwaizumi had appointed Hanamaki to take care of him made him sincerely smile, he chuckles looking down at his horse’s shoulder blades. “Then you better hurry back then Makki, I can’t help but get myself into trouble when there’s no one to discipline me.” 

Hanamaki snickers, pulling the reins of his horse, making the creature back up. “Yeah, no problem.” He turned his horse and charged forward, towards the direction where the healer was last heard off.

“You like him?” Yahaba asked, with a curious look. Oikawa leans back a little, careful not to fall. “He is a good friend, and partner.” He turns Beau around, walking back to the direction of Aoba Johsai.

\--  
When the travelers from Nekoma had to go after their two year stay in Fuku port, Kuroo invited Bokuto to come along, without a second thought, not even debating or thinking of anyone else, he took the offer. 

It was the hardest walk he ever took when he walking towards his home, which hid behind their shop, he looked towards the ocean that was so close to him trying to remember each wave, each sound and cloud. 

Bokuto liked to run around a lot, he liked to explore all the different dens of different animals, and all the caves and forestry there was around Fuku port. But the one thing he always wanted to do was travel through the unknown waters of the world.  
But of course, at the delicate age of fourteen he was limited on what do, of course he could just join any pirate ship crew and he would be off, but being told what do was off his list, he doesn’t think he can handle all the much commanding and chores. 

He turned his head back towards his home, his parents surely had to be asleep right now, so he walked in quietly towards his room, and when he was packed and ready to go, he realized his parents were definitely not asleep. 

He could hear his father talking to his sick mother, “We should tell him, that way he’ll understand.”

He can’t hear it but he knows his mother well enough to be shaking her head. “He’s far too young.”

He hears a noise come out of his father’s mouth, it was the first time in a long time that he heard him laugh, “My own mother thought I was too young when I turned one hundred.”

His mother giggled, but there was a few coughs that came out of it after, “But he’ll be much wiser until then.”

He widen his eyes, can he complete one hundred years? That was amazing, sure he can’t easily die like other children his age, but living for so long? That must be amazing.

“He’ll know that he is a demon during those years.” His father said, and Bokuto’s eyes widen. 

He took a step back from the door, a little confused and scared. There was a few times kids would call him out for his eyes, calling him a monster and a demon, they screamed and ran around like chickens scared that Bokuto would touch them somehow cursing them, but he didn’t pay mind to it, since there was other kids who thought it was normal. 

Sure Bokuto, never in a million years thought that he was normal, but a demon? He shakes his head, no, demons were horrible creatures, creatures that killed and destroyed homes and families, he was nothing like that. But what if he was? And why did his parents want to tell him that, does it mean that his father and mother were both demons as well?

There was thousands of stories of demons and monsters that Bokuto heard about back when he attended school. How they would make different props and skits to perform for the parents. Of course there was a lot jokes in the whole thing, but put it in a real life scenario, where death means death, and flames mean destruction.  
A classmate even asked if it was possible that demons were able to live in harmony with the humans. The teacher pondered in thought, actually a little curious and happy that a student at a young age of five would ask a harmless question. 

It was possible, she says, but of course one day, a demon will lose control and thrive through it’s instincts. Bokuto shuddered at the memory, will there be a hero to take him down? Maybe Kuroo, but then again he wasn’t even training to become a soldier of any kind any time soon.

He walked out of his home, not hearing the rest of the conversation his mother and father were having, comprehending what might happen to him. Maybe if he was close to his only friend, then maybe he won’t lose control. 

“Bokuto needs to understand that you aren’t like us. That he needs to help around the store to get medicine since you are only human.”

His mother nodded, understanding her husband’s logic. “I’m fine, I don’t need any medicine, everything will work out to the end.”

\--

Bokuto started his journey early in the morning leaving the port in silence. Years has passed since he has been away, he aged whenever Kuroo did, if he grew an inch taller he would grow two more inches taller only to annoy the boy. Although there was a stopping point in how tall he grew, and he wasn’t sure why, so when their height reached it’s peak, Kuroo was only a few centimeters taller. It was a victorious victory on his side.

They would train together, challenging each other in the most random of times with swords they stole from the blacksmith, and sometimes challenged soldiers who were just passing by. They watched others as well, catching technique and strategy from passerby. 

Soon, they were very well known throughout the kingdom of Nekoma. Some hated the duo with their pranks, others loved them and their carefree jokes. 

Although it all kind of changed when Bokuto learned that Kuroo had connections with royalty after all. 

The son of the king, a boy who looked so small and frail was Kuroo’s childhood friend. They weren’t allowed to see each other, for letting a commoner talk to the prince so casually, but they did talk, or at least from what he was told Kuroo talked most of the time. Kenma, the prince was going to be king at the age of seventeen, for an accident happened to the king.

And with the appointment of the crown, he made Kuroo his right hand man, a true knight by the King’s side. There was no more room for playful banter, nor was there time for serious training. Bokuto over welcomed his stay and decided it was time for him to get serious as well. 

Kuroo had tried to stop him, telling him that Kenma is more than a weak child as most think he is, that he has power that can get Bokuto apart of the council. At first he was glad that the opportunity came and he wanted to take it.

But later he realized it didn’t suit him, sure he was praised for his work but there was something that didn’t suit right to him. Maybe it was because half the time he was sitting in his own desk, filling out paperwork, or because of the taunts the citizens would yell out him for when he arrested anyone who defied the law of Nekoma. 

He wore clean crisp clothes, the red fabric being the main feature of the whole uniform. He sighed each time the people of Nekoma would give him terrified look. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was the ability to catch criminals under seconds, or the fact that he did things differently. 

He was a part of the council, whose main contribution goes to the community, especially the west and north of Nekoma, it was so large in no mortal can be the commander of two sections. But Bokuto was anything but a mortal, he probably can take on the kingdom, but Kuroo didn’t want anyone getting suspicious especially the newly crowned king. 

Unknowingly to Kuroo, Bokuto was already sure the small king had some clue. There was always days where he felt someone was watching him, unwittingly he didn’t know those stares were from the King until he personally went up to the owl demon

He was confronted and was asked one simple question, “What are you?”

He smiled sadly at the prince, already learning the king had some idea what he was, but he didn’t give the king the answer he was looking for, and only one that truly lied in Bokuto heart, “I’m just a man with a dream I can’t find.” 

He was stuck babysitting one part of the kingdom making sure no crime would even break from the inside. But of course there was whispers from Bokuto’s exotic look, and different amazing skills he had, it made Kuroo had him take furlough time to time. Leaving him in his own private room, filled with documents that needed to be looked at or filed. 

It was horrible, his energy made everything impossible to relax and take things slow. He couldn’t be cooped up in there either, after half a year, he disappeared, not even a word left behind. 

Kuroo took it hard and personal. He realized just then that Bokuto was man of adventure and with the sense of danger, he thought that maybe Bokuto could see the dream Kuroo had, but of course Bokuto could never be bound to a kingdom he couldn’t grow to love like Kuroo. 

He traveled back to Fuku port, finally going home after so many years. He was seventeen when he arrived back to be greeted with his father’s cold shoulder. His mother has passed away the year he left. His father wanted nothing to do with his selfish son, who only ever thought of himself. A monster for killing his mother. 

Bokuto enraged for being accused of the metaphor, argued back to his father saying that she was a demon, how did she die from a small sickness like that. His father laughed at his face, saying the only demons that lived under that roof, were himself and Bokuto, that his mother was just a delicate human being. 

Confused and hurt, Bokuto was speechless, he no longer had any bite in his words, and taking his father’s words to heart. Blaming himself for his mother’s death, he left the port for good, leaving in an unknown ship.

\--  
“He assumed too quickly, and left without a word when his mother was sick, and did it again once he left his father alone once more. Taking a word for someone else, I heard he joined a pirate crew, traveling the seas. He won’t tell me the start as a Captain, or the adventures he had when he met me.”

Akaashi went quiet, he played with the white king absently. He looked a bit distant, away from the story telling to living the actually events with his own emotions. “How old are you?”

Akaashi looked up at the exile, pondering the question thoroughly. “I don’t remember when I met him, he told me he picked me up from an abandon castle, saying all he could hear were cries and whimpers of an infant and he had to stop the crying.”

“You were the baby?”

Akaashi nods, shyly, “Yes, and that was sixteen years ago.”

“Are...are you a demon?” Iwaizumi never met an actual demon in his life, technically Bokuto would be the first person entirely, although it doesn’t feel like they’ve actually talked.

Akaashi shakes his head, he looks a little disappointed. “No, I’m only a young human boy.” he smiles a little though, entertained in the thought that one day Akaashi will have to grow old and live his life in the land, dying slowly yet peacefully, while Bokuto strived on to sail.

“Is Bokuto some kind of father figure to you?” Iwaizumi asked, getting more curious about the relationship of the two, Akaashi faintly blushed, feeling the heat creep up his neck. 

“No! He didn’t really raise me. He was here on this boat, while I was learning to read and write at the schools off in another side of land.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head, still wanting to fill in the holes that were left, but didn’t dare pry anymore, he leaned back on his chair, looking up to the ceiling of the gold filled chamber. “I was best friends with the prince at Aoba Johsai,” he smiles cheekily, “I still am, anyways we would sneak into this huge library they had, since I basically was a boy from another country he took interest in me. We would read different books, both tales and truth. I never thought the Black Owl was in fact real! That Captain Bokuto the Demon of the Seas was a living legend, shit he’s still alive and an actual demon, it’s insane yet terrifying because there is some gruesome things in there.”

“He isn’t a bad guy, he really isn’t he’s only trying to protect what he loves. Both his ship, the Black Owl, and the people who call it home. His father might hate him, but Fuku port has been attacked before. Bokuto put out a word if there was any one targeting his birthplace he'll visit them personally.”

“So everyone backed away, I might’ve lived miles away from the open waters, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t heard how merciless that man is.” He smiles awkwardly.

Akaashi nods his head, “Bokuto hasn’t told me all his life story, but he’s a broken man. There was someone very important to him that died, even more so the whole kingdom died under unfortunate dark magic.”

“Nekoma?”

“Where did you hear that from?”

“Like I said, Aoba Johsai is packed with books, not much as Datekou, but still packed. Nekoma, the kingdom that controlled all the countries in its reach, rich in both its power, wealth and culture, burned and perished under one day.” He pauses, breathing in some air and turning to look out the only window in the room, “And no one was alive to know why.”

Akaashi nods, “There is not one living soul that made it out of that, it was a shame, a tragic shame.”

It gets quiet after that, to Iwaizumi’s surprise an owl comes down knocking with it’s talons on the shady window. Akaashi perks up, walking and opening the window with his right hand, the bird of prey flaps it’s wings a few times and lands on Akaashi’s arm, scooting closer to his forearm. 

“Your bird?” the exile asked, Akaashi shakes his head, “More like my responsibility.” Iwaizumi wasn’t all to sure what he meant, but nodded as if he understood. Akaashi led Iwaizumi to the door, “Please excuse me I have business to intend. Iwaizumi bows a little and exits to the deck of the ship. 

Akaashi closes the door behind the older male, turning his head to look at the owl, who gives him a very offending cute stare. He sighs, while the bird flies off his arm. Stretching it’s wings into large arms. He does a little flip in the end, fully transforming back to the strong demon he was. Akaashi smiles a little, entertained that Bokuto would always have a high spirit. 

“What did you tell him?” he asked, a little shaky and tired from the flight here.

“Everything you’ve told me.” There was a small pause, Bokuto’s wide golden eyes watched him carefully, looking for a lie. 

Akaashi knew what he was doing, but Bokuto laughed it off and fell into the comforts of his bed. Akaashi gulped, a little afraid that Bokuto might have caught his little lie, but Bokuto being Bokuto, he wasn’t sure if he was being ridiculously smart, or oblivious.

The Demon owl, the King of the Seas, had never spoken about his friend from Nekoma, Akaashi, being very curious and able to gain information in so many ways, was able to dig out the history of the man. But to know that Aoba Johsai may have valuable information about Nekoma, he couldn’t help but join Iwaizumi in his journey to get to know Bokuto better.

Bokuto groaned, “Akaashi,” he quietly said, Akaashi looked towards him, with a solid expression. He had to admit, he was a little scared, Bokuto acts differently when he’s serious, and that tone he just used definitely means he was going to be serious. 

He sits up from his position, giving a solemn look at Akkashi. “What season is it?” He asked, his eyes squinting, for he was concentrating. “It’s almost fall.” He nods his head still thinking. He gets up from his position, and looks around his room, pushing around gold and items he never touched.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi whispered, a little hesitant. He was so confident about knowing Bokuto the best, when there was others around, even when he didn’t show it, with having his stoic expression everywhere. But when it was just the two of them, Akaashi wished he knew more of Bokuto, even more than what he knew now. Not because he wants to know more than anyone about him, it was just, Bokuto was an interesting character.

Since Akaashi was just a small child, life handed him no answers to so many questions he had. Bokuto was a man of mystery and unknown discoveries. 

He looks up at his captain, who was going through papers piled up, it seemed like he was having trouble.

From what he left off to go look for in the first place, and what he’s looking through now, Akaashi could only assume that he was looking for a map. He turns around and see’s a large map covering the chipped beige walls. “Bokuto” he calls out, while turning back to face him. The demon looked up at Akaashi, waiting for him to say more, but he catches a large map he has been looking for. He brights up, walking towards it and putting his finger, without hesitation, the location he was looking for. 

He smirks, “Akaashi, what is my mission?”

“To help anyone find where they belong. Or are we talking about your past goal?” 

He chuckles, but shakes his head, “Akaashi, I already completed that decades ago.” he turns his head to the side, looking at Akaashi with amusement in his eyes, “If we turn now, we can make it to Nereids in the spring.”

“That’s excellent news Bokuto, Iwaizumi would be glad to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling it, I lost my laptop, it has the whole outline, and I...just don't know what to do....


	19. Lies, Lies, and More Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything you've known has been a lie. When everyone tells you is only a cover up. Where everything starts to finally come in place.

The sun was blazing hot, something Iwaizumi was used to now. Years in the sea made him durable to too many things; his light clothing was able to give him a refreshing breeze, whenever a wind pushed on him, but also a light weight when they were drenched from the sea water. He stretches his body, although restricted from the many scars he was given through his journey, which left him stiff. He rolled his shoulders, walking down Black Owl’s ramp and back to home soil. He clenches his jaw when he realizes this will be the last time he walks out the ship. He stops and turns, looking up to the deck of the ship, watching the many faces that past him with smiles on their faces. 

They all have the idea of returning to the ship after the trade and shipments they’ll, not the case for Iwaizumi. 

He breathes in one more time, and turns back, walking towards Fuku port which he hasn’t seen in four years. 

Black Owl, like Nysa, felt like home. Only this time he gained brothers, despite the fact that there was several ‘brothers’ were girls, but nonetheless, brothers in some sense. He was introduced to a world he never thought existed, different weapons called guns that can shoot in a long range, although was banned from any country. The sea not owned by any land, was free from laws, and was given the freedom to do what they wanted. 

It was the first weapon Iwaizumi used to kill a man. It was a tense situation, if Iwaizumi could’ve avoided the death he would. But it wasn’t the fact on who was the innocent at the time. It was the fact that who would die at that moment, and Iwaizumi was sure it wasn’t going to be one of his comrades. 

It was the first time Iwaizumi took a life, and not the last. At first he even sought counsel from Akaashi, about how he ripped away a life from someone. 

Iwaizumi brings himself away from the past; right now he’s trying to gain back his horse from Bokuto’s father. As well as Akaashi’s own stolen horse. 

With nothing to give back to Bokuto and the crew, anything they asked of him he would give as long it was in his reach. And one of those things was letting Akaashi join him to Cinis and Tamsiai Silva. Bokuto was a man of knowledge, and his source was always Akaashi. 

Iwaizumi agreed without much hesitation. 

So here he was visiting the man who in a way raised the legend demon, asking for the horses back that he left in the man’s hands. It was awkward and short; there wasn’t much to talk about, since there was a large gap between the two. 

It was over in a flash, giving Iwaizumi to think back a little more on his voyage in the sea. There was a small sea-green pouch next to the brown one, held a small pearl, or at least it was what Bokuto had told him. Honestly he was just glad that he made it out of alive. Not to be rude, but there was these creatures, these scary terrifying looking creatures, that had the most beautiful voice, and they looked like they wanted to eat him honestly. 

But once Bokuto took step on the uneven rocks, they sneered and washed away. 

The demon owl laughed, throwing his head back. “What a nice welcome back greeting.”

“You’ve been here before?” he asked, a little wry of his surroundings. Bokuto only hummed and plunged his right arm in a pool of water, taking a few seconds to what he seemed to grab onto something, his arm soaked in water and hand covered in black seaweed as Iwaizumi presumed it was. 

Bokuto whispered something under his breath, and all the dark seaweed disappeared into a small little pearl. He stretched his hand towards Iwaizumi, “Here, just water it.”

And that was that, but of course there was so much information that went along with it, but there was something else that Bokuto had showed him, along with other things the man had opened Iwaizumi’s eyes to. 

There was the whole transformation thing demons were allowed to do, for example Bokuto was able to turn into a horned owl, as he was told was called, and the a few of the crew who Iwaizumi learns later on that were demons were able to transform too. 

Too many events happened in Iwaizumi’s time traveling in the sea. He even kept in a worn cover journal he found in a shipwreck that lodged itself on the shore of an island. The first few entrees talked about the few people he came close to. Akaashi being on the top of his list. 

The young boy never said much unless it was truly necessary. He looked like the kind to keep secrets but ask a few questions, he’ll tell you all you need to know. He even showed a limited amount of emotions, there was a few thrilling event that deserved an expression. A blunt, cheeky bastard if Iwaizumi can sum it up. 

Akaashi was a man of information, either knowing the unknown number of weakness of the ‘great’ demon Bokuto, to the knowing the tragic history of Nekoma, and their young king. He even knew a few things about the history of the magic, something Iwaizumi could barely understand. As of today, Akaashi was nineteen or so he says, because Iwaizumi completely forgot what time they were in during the sea. And as young as he is, Akaashi was still looking for answers to many mysterious. 

A man completely different from the rest, was Tatsuki. He was a skilled honorable man, he stood tall with a grumpy look. He does, in fact concern himself with the smallest of things. He was able to transform to an ancient animal, yet smaller than the original. A feathered looking dragon, covered in white and dark feathers. 

 

Yamato, a goofy looking kid who always seemed to be smiling even during the most drastic times, was a feather monkey; only they were only for show and no use for flying. They even nicknamed him Saru. 

Another demon he came across with was basically another Bokuto, only this time she had manners. Yukie, when food was introduced she would forget anything anyone taught her and pigged herself out. Which Iwaizumi respected, he couldn’t chug down that fish in one go. That’s talent. She was also an incredible person, she was most likely the only one here who Iwaizumi could rely on, completely. 

Sure Akaashi was a very respectable man, but he was still rude as hell, and very blunt. Yukie was more reliable, she was basically a bookkeeper, and great with directions and coordinates she was able to memorize names of the crew and the different coordinates of any map within hours. She was the only demon who refuses to change into her ‘true demonic form.’ 

Although, there was also this boy who has yet to transform into anything yet. He had a messy undercut and very young only six decades old. The one thing Iwaizumi loved about him was the fact he wasn’t considered the shortest of the crew over the age of twenty one. Even Akaashi the youngest was taller than him. 

That wasn’t the only thing Iwaizumi took interest in. After he saw that large sea creature swimming beneath them, Bokuto wanted to give him a show of something incredible. At first Akaashi was surprised that Bokuto would go as far and show Iwaizumi one of his insecurities. 

Koutarou Bokuto, a high class demon that has been in hell and back was born on earth, but when he realized his human form was not indeed his original from.

When he saw the spark in Iwaizumi’s eyes when he saw the long necked creature in the water he had the confidence to show Iwaizumi the largest form he can take on. 

When he introduced the idea, Iwaizumi had encouraged him to continue on. So when it was during the day break, Bokuto called all demons to the floor, along with Akaashi and two other young kiddos. Akaashi had informed him that there are exactly three forms a demon can take. One that resembles a human, sometimes there are a few traits that brand itself out. 

There was a form, that Iwaizumi had already seen, their simple animal forms. And last but not least, the largest, most demonic form they can take on. 

The day when Bokuto shared his true, Iwaizumi would be lying he said he didn’t almost puke. The Demon Captain bends himself over, and started to groan as his bones started to grow, and break in different angles. Skin ripped from his body, as the muscle formed itself into something else. It was gruesome. 

As tall as the mainmast of the ship and wide as half of the black boat, its wings are longer than its entire being, overgrowing so it's feathered wings and tail reached the surface of the ocean swaying along with the waves. He could tell it was a different type of bird breed compared to his smaller form. His wings were spotted gold, with grey and white streaks, its face flat and oval shaped with white, the back of his head was covered in black feathers, and it’s legs long with its talon’s slanging longer and disproportionately to its body

Not to forget the distinguished characteristics, there were scars all over the bird's body, some areas where feathers could never grow back on. Bokuto’s eyes were a black abyss, its golden pupil small compared to the rest of eye followed Iwaizumi’s every movement.

Hell Iwaizumi admits that he was terrifying. 

Bokuto was known as a horned owl, at first Iwaizumi understood why, because his smaller version was indeed a horned owl breed, but this bird didn’t fit the description, despite the large bony horns that stood out his head. They stretched long and sharp. They were adorned in black with a hint of red, higher than the any mast of the ship. All Iwaizumi could think about, was wing span, knowing that would blow his mind.

Unfortunately it never came, there was reasoning behind it. 

Secretly he went to Akaashi; the younger boy replied that there was an incident that occurred. Something Bokuto refused to talk about; the only thing Akaashi knew about it, was that it had to do with the incident of Nekoma. 

Nevertheless in the end, Iwaizumi was amazed and elastic about the whole transformation. Which Akaashi breathed out relieved, happy to know Bokuto would gain a friend who accepts him as he is. 

Iwaizumi regains his focus to the present. Realizing he has made it back to the port where he planned to say his last goodbyes. But before he could He sees everyone gathered around Akaashi who had both his and Iwaizumi pack ready to go. They all piped in, telling him to be careful and that his range and skill of archery has grown rusty. 

Akaashi shrugged, not at all preoccupied. When he saw Iwaizumi walking towards them he mentally thanked the heavens, for he didn’t know how much longer he would last with all his crewmates babying him. He walked away from all of them without another word, taking the leads of his own white horse. 

There were a few more words exchanged before the two males jumped on top of their horses. Galet huffed, showing he was excited to finally be ridden again. No less with his rider. 

Bokuto took a few steps back, the feathers on his cape raised, with a serious tone “Akaashi, be careful.” 

He nodded his head, a small smile only for the captain. Bokuto’s own grew, bigger than Akaashi by far, but his attention soon diverted to Iwaizumi. He pointed at the man, directly to his chest, “Remember what I told you.” 

Akaashi flinched a little with how dark his voice got. He also wasn’t sure what Bokuto was mentioning, so when he looked back to see Iwaizumi fingering the small flower charm he frowned. He didn’t know anything about the charm, besides being a gift from a childhood friend. He’ll ask questions later. 

He pulls the reins of his white horse, causing the mare to back up. 

Iwaizumi nods, before putting away the necklace back under his shirt. Bokuto takes a few steps back, a few of the crewmen stood behind him as well. Happy expressions and longing smiles. 

Akaashi takes the first move, turning fully; Iwaizumi follows without a second thought. 

There were so many bonding moments in the ship that he was leaving behind, and events that he would never forget, ranging from the learning, to life and death experiences. Each crew member was a friend that taught Iwaizumi something, and he’ll take each lesson into Aoba Johsai. 

“Akaashi!” There was a loud scream, dragging the a. What followed were more ‘Akaashi’s’ and soon ‘Iwaizumi’s’ as well, he smiled fondly, raising a hand in the air, waving it. 

There was another loud scream calling out Akaashi. Iwaizumi laughed, pulling the reins a little tighter, causing Galet to gallop faster, ahead of Akaashi. Akaashi was now close behind. “He’ll miss you a lot won’t he?” he asked the younger boy. 

“He likes to exaggerate; this might be my shortest travel away yet.”

Iwaizumi slowly nods his head, “Is it an exaggeration when he told me he’d kill me, if you came back hurt, or not at all.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen slightly, very subtle and unnoticeable. “I’m not so sure Iwaizumi, I’ve never traveled with someone.”

Inside, Akaashi felt warm all over. It would definitely not be an exaggeration. One time during a battle in the seas, a soldier had cut him on his cheek. Bokuto wasn’t happy when he heard the small wince that came out of Akaashi’s mouth. His demon hearing wasn’t always a perk. Many soldiers from both ships could still be alive if that hit was avoided.

\---

.  
The image of Iwaizumi in the small pink orb starts to disappear. Oikawa puts down it down, and smiles to him. Iwaizumi is finally in a range where he can see. For the longest time he believed that he was dead, lost in the seas. The last time before this, he saw Iwaizumi walk into a ship, late at night. Without a word. 

Kuroo sits up in the Oikawa’s bed, “Your horns are showing.” He stretches his back and falls back on the bed. He looks around and appreciates the larger room. “You have visitors, shouldn’t you have that covered.” he waved above his head. Oikawa ignored him, but waved his hand as well. He winced a little from the strain, but nonetheless put up the facade. 

Lately, it’s been taking more energy to put it up. Maybe it was horn’s length. They’ve been growing; they were long as his hand now. 

He turns to look at the demon. Who was lazing around, his horns were short and stood up, while Oikawa’s curved downwards. He frowns, and looks towards the mirror. He was lying if he said he didn’t cry, if he didn’t scream and was terrified when he first saw them. He denied it, he pretended they weren’t there.

But they were. On his head, growing slowly. He gulps and shuts his eyes, away from the mirror. His complexion was losing the healthy flesh color. He worries each day that he’s going to slip the façade in front of someone important. 

He already exposed to himself to a few people. Hanamaki being one of them. He was terrified at first despite the power that dwelled inside him. Although, Hanamaki only bent one knee, declaring that no matter how Oikawa looked like, he was still Oikawa that Iwaizumi cared for. And he promised to protect him no matter what. Hanamaki, along with a new face had become one of Oikawa’s most trusted friends. 

The two boys even went as far as saying they trusted and had the upmost faith in their new king.

He leaves the room without another word, and Kuroo snickers. He backs his head and laughs louder, Oikawa’s magic, his aura was getting darker and murkier. He leans back, on the cushions; they were getting closer to Kuroo’s goal. 

\--

The young tyrant was grinding his teeth, a horrible habit he obtained from the stress of Karasuno. He stopped acting like the innocent king he was in Kitagawa, and the troubled boy he played in Karasuno. When Aoba Johsai took over Karasuno, he was deemed the leader and made decisions. 

After sending Hinata away with the few leaders of Karasuno, because he didn’t want to leave his new ‘home’ things started to climax. Kageyama was not born to be the face of others, nor the puppet he was, controlled by Oikawa’s hands. He was meant to rule and lead on his own.

 

What did Oikawa know of the kingdom? He only has been here for a few days. How did he know when the kingdom needed more supplies, or when it needs cuts? He admits it was necessary at the time, but it left Kageyama on the edge. It irritates him that he cannot show the new king that he was responsible enough to run a kingdom on his own now. He was guided on the right path, but King Oikawa just wouldn’t let go of his hand. 

 

He crosses his arms and thinks to himself for a few seconds. He came to Aoba Johsai to voice his concerns, and asked an audience by the king. So when he sees Oikawa enter the room, he realizes that even a short time can change someone. 

Oikawa stands taller than he remembers, but quickly goes to his knee. “King.” Oikawa smiles softly, “No need for formalities Tobio.” He stays where he is for a few more seconds before standing. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

The young boy breathes in, not so sure where to start, should he start about the spies he knows Oikawa sends? Or maybe discard everything, and just say he wants to rule independently without the help of anyone. Only an alliance. 

“Tobio,” Oikawa sits on top of a desk. “I found Iwaizumi, he’s finally back to complete the rest of his journey. Although, now that father has passed, and a new council with the same ideology as me has been formed. I want you to find him for me, and bring him back.” 

Kageyama looked confused at first, “Have you not just said you already found him?” he remembers when he was told Iwaizumi was a traitor, for the longest time he didn’t know what to say of it, but once Karasuno was taken over he personally asked Oikawa what had happen.

He might have been delusional at the time, but when the words traitor and Iwaizumi came out of his lips, Oikawa had flashed red in his eyes, and even canines that did not belong to any human, he was corrected saying that the King during the time, Oikawa’s father, was the only traitor. Finally revealing his real plan to somebody who wasn’t Kuroo, about killing the king. 

“I trust only a few people, Tobio, You are one of those, and I know I’ve been spying on you, but it’s only to see how well you do. Everything out of my concern and doing is only future steps I know you will take, and as you can see you’ve done perfectly well.” He clapped his hands together with a large smile. 

Kageyama faces him directly, trying to wrap his mind on what Oikawa was saying, the king touches his cheek gently, “I know you so well Tobio, as you know me just as much,” he lied, but nonetheless told Kageyama, “Your eyes are my eyes, your mind is my mind. My heart,” he smiles, his face coming closer to Kageyama’s own. “Is yours, So please do me the favor, of bringing back my ace soldier.”

Kageyama’s blue eyes fogged up, his pupils dilated. He looked at Oikawa and nodded with a stoic expression. “Yes sir.” A monotone voice taking place, he takes a step back, and bows. He leaves without another word. Oikawa’s eyes were trained on him, and once the door closes he lets his hand down where Kageyama’s face has been a few seconds ago. 

He doesn’t smile, nor does he think of anything else. Just that his next step in his plan, he needs his soldier to be right next to him. He leans back a little, looking at a large map that was put up on the wall. “Follow him.”

A dark shadow behind him grunted, disappearing into its pit of darkness. 

He breathes in, and looks over the large map happy that soon, Datekou will be his.

\---

“Iwaizumi! Are you sure we are going the right direction?” Akaashi screams, looking forward at the large built man covered in wools and furs. Both of them were traveling through the snowy mountains, towards the most secure kingdom in the land. The Great Datekou Kingdom. 

“Of course we are, the colder it is, the closer we are!” He screams back with a smile, he was on top of a rocky hill, looking over while Akaashi maneuvered to the top, there was so many screaming and yelling between the two because the blizzard was thick and mute any sound by its harsh winds. 

It’s been a few moons since they left Fuku port, they haven’t ever gotten a lead on where Cinis was located until a few days ago. When they asked an old man, starving and looking for spare coins, he told them everything he knew with an agreement of a few coins. 

“That man could’ve lied to us for all we know; he wasn’t a man to be trusted!” 

Iwaizumi laughs, “It’s how I ended up this far Akaashi! You need to willingly trust anyone to get information.”  
He once trusted a small boy, and since then there was no doubt that he wouldn’t trust anyone. Akaashi rolled his eyes, getting the hint that Iwaizumi did trust two people to get him where he needed to be. He acted a bit childish in that level, but he remembered the man was only a few years older than him.

Akaashi didn’t know Iwaizumi his whole life, but he saw the man grow. Their first encounter was when Iwaizumi was in the middle of meadow, lying face first and grumpy, yet still innocent. He was tiny in Akaashi’s opinion, younger and still much taller than Iwaizumi, so to see him grow, still not taller than him, was something interesting.

There was more muscle on the man, and scars that probably followed Iwaizumi’s conscience everywhere, especially in the dark. He was more carefree now knowing the experience and his full strength, not afraid of what’s to come, nor stiff and tense about everything. Forever forgetting the fact that he was ever scared of trivial things. Following the man now, he knows Iwaizumi will never pass him in height, but will surpass him in strength; He also had the vibe of a leader, giving encouraging words whenever times were tough, and somehow always making it easier.

Even for Akaashi. 

“Look there!” Iwaizumi points towards a large wall, covered in ice. Akaashi has only a few steps to get where Iwaizumi was at. There in all its glory, were the gates of the legend Iron Wall. It was gigantic. He had seen many mountains and trees just as tall, but to see something man made like this. It was breathtaking. 

He looks over at Iwaizumi, who was appreciating the view, taking it all in, he smiled fondly and his eyes exploded with emotions. “You love monstrous creatures don’t you?” he asked, taking in a breather. It was random, yet Akaashi thinks it was necessary at the time. 

Back during their sea trips, Iwaizumi would fall in love with a large sea creature. It was tall as long as its neck swam through the waters under the ship, and all Iwaizumi wanted to do was watch it until it disappeared fully into the depth of the deep ocean. 

Iwaizumi only nods his head, a little furrow. Akaashi quickly moved on to the next question, “You do know why they call it the Iron Wall correct?” 

“Because it’s made of iron?” he answered, a little self-conscious about his answer, knowing it’s probably wrong, but can’t decide what could be the right one. 

“It’s because there is no way to get through. Even through the gates you need permission.”

Iwaizumi pipes in, “You said you’ve never been to Datekou before, so how do you know so much about their rules?” 

“Their rules are so strict, it’s impossible not to know.” Akaashi calmly says as he walks down the mountain towards the direction of Datekou’s gates. Iwaizumi frowns, upset nonetheless follows the boy. 

He was glad Akaashi had decided to join him on his journey here, he gave him so many pointers and advice that if he didn’t know he would surely be dead after minutes in the desert they’ve crossed through. He smirked at the memory, after passing the fields that he recognized to be close to Nysa, they took the opposite direction of what Iwaizumi took on his way there. Saying he heard no information from any land he was heading towards.

So they decided on left. Leading them towards the desert Akaashi had no idea of. Akaashi told him this never happened to him before, but luckily knew a few tricks to survive. 

“I realize that now, the mishaps on the ship never occurred until you showed up.” He joked but Iwaizumi stayed silent. He was thinking of the time he and Bokuto were left alone. “I’ve traveled through that country all the time. I never knew there was a desert.” 

“I’m known for bad luck.” He reflects about the time Bokuto confronted him about it. 

\--

A gold chain fell to the center of his chest, carrying the flower Bokuto had mentioned long ago. “It’s been bothering me for a while now, that necklace, what the hell is it?” He asked, perking a single eyebrow. Iwaizumi covers it with his hand, fingering it again. A small habit. 

“It’s a flower.” he mutters, not sure where Bokuto was going at. The demon laughs which made him feel a little less uncomfortable, although the seriousness falls back in place as quickly as Iwaizumi’s heartbeat increases. 

There was a strange feeling in the air, and it made him subconsciously scared and wry of his surroundings. “It’s magic.” Bokuto says, he takes one step towards Iwaizumi, and to his surprise was right in front of him in mere seconds, despite the large distance between the two. 

Bokuto goes to grab it and to the owl’s surprise Iwaizumi catches his wrist before doing so. The demon’s yellow eyes captivate Iwaizumi, but he doesn’t back down. His own gaze is without fear and looks down at the captain. He knows this isn’t a winning contest, but he would be damn if someone took away this necklace away from him without a fight.

Bokuto doesn’t mind the threat, knowing no harm will come to him from Iwaizumi, and only examines the pendent a while longer. He scoots closer at it and quickly releases it. “It’s an odd protection spell.” 

“How so?” Iwaizumi asked, slowly letting go of his grip. Giving Bokuto leisure to take back control of his hand. 

“It’s black magic, dark magic, call it demon magic if you want, and it’s placed to protect. Which is rare, I’ve never seen our type of magic to protect another host, that isn’t one of their own.”

Dark magic, black or even Demonic, when he gets back to Aoba Johsai, he has to tell Oikawa to let it go like he should’ve all those years ago, on their last night together. 

“But what is really odd, is that it’s protecting you from something you already have.” He sits back down on the wooden deck. There was no on present besides the navigator, and the guy that controlled the ship’s sails. “Care to explain?” 

Iwaizumi gives him his own look of confusion, “I’m not so sure if I even can.” he takes his own seat on the deck. Bokuto nodded as he stares out to the sea thinking, “Would you let me do something?” Sincerely curious of what lies behind Iwaizumi’s story. “I’m not going to break the actual pendent, only the spell. I want to see what exactly it is protecting.” 

“You said you never seen this kind of magic before. I don’t know what I ‘have’, but if it’s going to interfere with my life, or hurt anyone around me, I want to know if you can place whatever spell back.”

“I can forge it once I see what it’s like.” 

Iwaizumi looks at him for a few more seconds; Bokuto gives him an innocent look. It’s hard to even try to understand what he was thinking. He groans, confused on what even was going on. Before Oikawa had even given him the spell everything was fine. Was he blind to something that only Bokuto can figure out in seconds?

He nods, trusting the demon without another thought. The owl demon stands alighted, happy that he was willing to comply. 

Bokuto reaches for the necklace without regarding the idea of personal space. But once he touches it, Iwaizumi feels faint. He feels the pull of the chain on the back of his neck, yet it falls back down on his chest. He opens his eyes slightly, and sees that Bokuto’s pupils had increased, covering the whole exposure of his eye’s golden iris. Soon a golden pupil comes and takes its place. 

He can feel Bokuto’s fingers touching him skittishly on his throat. And for some reason everything feels heavy on Iwaizumi. 

Everything disappears and he goes back to feeling normal. His vision hazy, and his head feeling dizzy, but normal. 

It didn’t last long, soon he was pinned down and Bokuto was on top of him, fangs growing “Whom cursed you?” he growled, Iwaizumi only barely regaining his conscious looked at him conflicted with his own issues at the moment. But Bokuto didn’t care he pulled him up and slammed him back down to the wood. “Who the hell cursed you?” he yelled with more force he ever heard of, and even Iwaizumi could feel the dark magic seeping out of him.

He heard steps coming towards him, but when he turned to face who it was, he was no longer on the ship. Both him and Bokuto were surrounded with black skies, and red rocks. There was different shadows around them, different sizes and watching. 

Bokuto decided to ask in a different approach, asking another question, but with the same force. “This spell, on the charm, who gave it to you?”

“My best friend.” Iwaizumi coughed, his breath was shortening and everything was hot and hurting. Bokuto pushed him up, sitting him up. “Your best friend, how does he look like?”

Iwaizumi tried to ignore the pain on his skin, he never answers forgetting the question altogether and focusing on the blotches that were appearing on his skin. 

“Black hair?” he asked, shaking Iwaizumi for attention, “Tall? Dark? Shit! Answer me!”

Iwaizumi looks at the demon, there was so much pain he can’t focus on anything. He shakes his head, but winces with each movement he makes. 

Bokuto groans in frustration, how else was he supposed to get information remotely close to what he wants. “A face.” He mutters, “any faces that seemed different?” he asked, Aoba Johsai was not a country filled with diverse cultures, so hearing that Iwaizumi was from that kingdom made him a little surprised. 

“A face?” Iwaizumi muttered. He clenches his eyes shut, trying to think of anything that can get his mind out of the burning. 

Any strange face he could remember? No there wasn’t any, but he didn’t want to come out empty handed. His frown deepens as he tries harder, there was a few presences that made him feel oddly uncomfortable, that made Oikawa act very abnormally.

His eyes shot up, “A cat.” he wheezed, and his voice sounded rash and dry. “There was this cat that came out of nowhere, it kept popping around me, and along with,” his memory was running again, and he used up as much as energy he could muster up to talk, “a man, a tall man wearing a red coat with golden buttons, a black vest and everything.”

Bokuto leans back, not affected at all with the heat. “Did he have black hair?” he asked.

Iwaizumi doesn't answer, losing conscious, “He has a lazy look,” he whispers now, seeping away. Bokuto doesn’t mind, and continues for him “Was the color of his eyes a light brown?” he smiled, remembering his old friend. He’ll never forget those eyes. Eyes of a great hero, filled with dreams and hopes, with care and kindness, filled even with mischief and jokes. 

It was Kuroo, he could never forget Tetsuro. 

Iwaizumi idly shakes his head, “No,” Bokuto looks up to him surprised, “They were gold like yours.” He drags the last word, slipping into the unconscious world.

Bokuto leans back, and slacks his arms, letting go of Iwaizumi, his smile falls, “What?” he asked in a despairing voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be so much flashbacks soon, like dang. It's gonna be crazy, and a party. Hahaha, I got my computer back, and I added so much more different details, so I'm going to follow the outline, while winging it at the same time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support everyone! You have no idea how happy I get, like seriously, makes me wanna cry. ｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡
> 
> Super Happy, too happy. Just thank you so much everyone.


	20. Days of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my outline back!!! But I missed so many points, so I went ahead and did all the missing details, that now seemed pointless to me, but hey whatevaaa, so if you have questions just ask away on my tumblr, because that's easiest for me...since I'm always on there....anyways hopefully you enjoy this filler chapter.

_Days after Karasuno’s great fall._

This must’ve been the longest time Daichi was without Kuroo. Every morning he would wake up with the black cat curled around on his chest. There were even times he would wake up to darkness, realizing that the cat knows no bounds, laying on his face. Daichi chuckles to himself, he shuts himself up, remembering he wasn’t alone in the room. 

Sugawara looked at him from a distance through the corner of his eye. He had a little frown, and a discerning gaze. Daichi notices but pretends not to; he ignored the ash-blond boy’s stare, thinking of the past. 

He smiles when he realizes he can’t believe he hated that cat for the longest time, and was able to grow on him so quickly. He had a sneaky attitude, able to crawl through anyone’s skin. He helped when Daichi couldn’t move, and made one-sided conversations with Daichi, since the general was against getting buddy-buddy with the enemy, no less giving him any information.

He would talk about different little tales he would hear from other cat’s, which actually got a reaction from Daichi. To be able the change forms, to be able to contact with other animals was definitely news. It was the first Daichi had seen magic so up close. 

Kiyoko starts to walk towards him, sitting in the opposite seat of Daichi. “The cat, where did it go?”

Daichi smiles sourly, “Not sure, ran off with its original master probably.” It gets awkwardly quiet; Kiyoko doesn’t say anything else but looks to her fingers fiddling. Sugawara takes this as a cue to sit with the two as well. 

Soon Nishinoya and the three other generals come and sit forth. Once seated, they stayed in silence not sure what to say, so the first topic being the obvious, Kageyama. 

It was a grand surprise to see Kageyama taking the throne as his own, so they all burst in commotion instead of taking turns, Kiyoko was the one who had the most suffering with it, blames herself for not being careful with the ex-king, and it was all there. Kageyama a young boy thrown out by both his kingdom and alley, Oikawa a man that says he doesn’t waste anything until it’s been fully used. The clues were there, she shouldn’t of trusted that boy so quickly.  
Sugawara blames himself as well. He mentored Kageyama when he could, showed him how to harvest and farm, read and write, take care of the animals and a little pointers with archery. He watched Kageyama make friends, even when those said friends would only complain about him. 

Tanaka told everyone to shut up, that he was to blame because he was with Kageyama throughout all of training; he saw how the boy would disappear in random times but never questioned it, and how he would overhear Kageyama’s mutters but never question them. 

Tobio Kageyama was so young, looked so innocent, yet was able to deceive one of the most experienced generals, able to pass through them like water as if they were nothing. He groans, complaining, but Michimiya comes into the small room and speaking for everyone. 

“Without the doubt, what Aoba Johsai has done was the only perfect situation without the loss of causalities. If we didn’t take in Kageyama, Prince Oikawa would find another way to take our kingdom, either by force and blood on either sides, or the death of mine.”

Everyone goes back to silence, “There is nothing we can do now. We must stay silent and listen to Lord Kageyama’s wishes, for whatever he wants, we need to obey.” 

And that was the end of that, whatever happened, happened. There was no time to self-hate, or convince who was to blame, they needed to think where they stand now in a country ruled by Aoba Johsai, and watched by Kageyama. 

\---

Daichi took his time to go home; walking on the stone steps of Karasuno’s civilized land giving it an ancient look. Karasuno was indeed ancient as old as Nekoma from the tales he heard from. It was only a small village during Nekoma’s time though, the land he walked on had stayed there for ages, and never moved, implanted to do its role and to never be able to do anything else. 

_During Nekoma’s Existence_

Brown boots walked on the on new stone being placed in a wedge of mud, sinking it deep so none of its edges would stick out. He smiles as the rest of his men do their own little chores. He laughs when he sees the King slacking the shade playing with a small child. 

“Kenma!” A young boy jumped, whipping his head towards his childhood friend, he had a startled look on his fac,e but quickly relaxed when he saw the dark-haired boy walk towards him, “You're supposed to be helping.” He had a smile planted on his face when he notices a small boy playing with Kenma’s hand. 

The young king was crouched down, curled up in the shade; the little boy holding on to his hand had only just learned to walk. He took it upon himself to watch the boy since the villagers volunteered to help his soldiers rebuild the village anew. 

“That is the point in why we came is it not?” his most loyal guard asked, leaning forward to get a good look at the king. He had this condescending look too, giving him looks. His eyebrows would go up and down until Kemna answered him. 

“We came to Kara to help and renew, yes it was my idea. To help villages who need the help after countless battles, but I’m tired and it’s hot.” Was his lame excuse, fully knowing that was a lie, he was worried for the child, and wouldn’t want him to get lost.

The guard laughs, “There’s plenty of shade here Kenma, Kara is known for their trees.”

“And their birds.” He frowns as he spots one of crows looking over at them, turning its head left and right to get a good look from both eyes. 

The guard laughs and waves the king off, going back to his original work with the stone. This place was going to be a site to see. Instead of having dirt paths, they agreed to give it a rocky look. Getting different types of large grey stone and implanting them inside the pathway. Then, the wood homes were all going to have add-ins, putting rocks and concrete together making sturdier homes. Just like the ones in Nekoma. 

It was a hot day, like Kenma said, although the green in the trees gave him the coolness they all enjoyed. 

“Kuroo!”  
The man turns around and looks over to the king who found a cat. “Kuroo!” he yelled excitedly, yet there was this pure innocent amazement expression that bestowed the boy’s face. He laughs, running towards his king once again, bending his back at waist level and admires the cat who took fondly of Kenma’s slim fingers. 

Although, the small black cat wasn’t what caught Kenma’s attention, the way Kenma’s eyes grew when the cat pawed his finger, the corner of his lips twitched upward for a second. The way the sun perfectly gave him different shades of color on his skin and hair, how the shadows gave him a refreshing look. The boy never looked so beautiful to Kuroo.

He smile beamed, a warm feeling settled throughout his body, there was nothing abnormally going on, his heart beat didn’t rush, nor does he feeling anything out of the norm. His body seemed to unconsciously relax and grow soft. If he dwells on it more, there was a small restricted feeling that made him feel joy. His smiles shrinks, only leaving a small grin. This must it feels like to be in love, to be truly in love. 

_Days after Karasuno’s fall._

Daichi looked from the stone pathway, watching the sun finally disappear under the horizon. There were still a few stray clouds floating around, their fluffy white turned grey with a hint of blue, and the skies turning a whole level of a shade darker. It was odd; the skies never turned so quickly. 

He looked around his whereabouts, to see if he wasn’t the only one who witnessed such change in the sky. When he turned, he saw that there was nothing but closed homes. Even a shop that was usually opened during these times was closed. The general gulps, he reached for his sword that was strapped to his side, but curses when he realizes everyone had to give up their weapons under Kageyama’s and Oikawa’s new rule. 

He clenches his fist and continues to walk, only to realize that he had no idea where he was going in the first place. He stopped again, trying to remember what he was doing outside in the beginning, but couldn’t think of any incident. He paused when he heard something small. They were steps, but small ones. It was as if the heel kept clicking on the stone. No, it was an animal and their claws were the ones hitting the stone. 

He doesn’t turn to recognize it though for the animal was already next to him, looking up at him with its golden eyes watching the man carefully. It doesn’t make a sound but walks in front of Daichi. At first, he ignores the cat, trying to figure out what was going on, but the small creature meowed at him to get his attention and continue walking. 

The cat wanted Daichi to follow how him, so he did. 

And where he was led to was an open field, with one large tree giving a circle of shade. A large stone lodged out of the ground, in front of the tree, and a few small boulders in line. There was six of them. Three on each side of the larger stone. 

But that wasn’t important, there was a man covered in black clothing, he’s head was bent down, praying to whatever god would listen. 

It was a memorial, Daichi figured. He walked a few steps forward, but stops when he sees the man look to the sky, his eyes tired and wretched, he looked up to the sky only to find nothing there for him. 

The skies were bright now, and the village behind him gone, there was white clouds adorning the skies. Daichi feels more comfortable, now that there was light and able to see. Walking again, he realizes the man was gone, but nonetheless he goes too look at the stone. 

There was hoary craving on it, scribing out a name, it was in a language too ancient and old something he couldn’t understand. If only he knew where he was, then maybe he could look through a translation to get the right words, because that wasn’t the only name there. On the six boulders there was a different name on each, yet the language was still the same. 

Without another thought, Daichi turns around, swinging his arm up to defend any attack, although he is a second to late, Kuroo stood there with an angry expression on his face. His hands on Daichi’s throat, closing in tight. “Who the hell are you?” 

Daichi’s own fingers try to peel of the demon’s grip, but it was to waste. He tried to cough out the demon’s name, but the hold felt too tight, and there was something weighing him down. 

“How did you get in here?” he yelled, narrowing his grip, and his fangs grew sharper and longer, his pupils turning into slits, sharp and captivating. “Tell me who you are!” He shouted, his dark nails pushed deeper into Daichi’s throat causing him to finally lose any air coming into his lungs. 

“Shit!” He sprung up, breathing heavily, and soaked in his own sweat. He looks around his room, looking for any source of magic, yet there was nothing. It felt so real too. He reached to touch his neck and winces when he feels a burn. 

He gets out of his sheets. It’s bright out, and the sun is blazing as always in Karasuno, giving all the nature it’s energy and life. 

His foot touches the cold cement, and feels relief for some odd reason. He clenches his fist together, pondering in why Kuroo couldn’t recognize him the dream; then again he shouldn’t be so focused on it. It was only a dream, a nightmare even. 

_Hanamaki’s mission_

Trubochki was drinking water from a stream; the same one Hanamaki was bathing in. It was clean, fresh, crystal clear and just uplifting. At the same time Hanamaki was bathing, he was also cleaning his dirt covered clothes. It’s been days since he departed from Oikawa, and the rest of the group for he was the only one capable to travel on his own. 

Oikawa didn’t want him to go, wanting to send someone else for the mission but Hanamaki was the only one he can trust. 

Kyoutani was a rouge demon, able to sneak out and twist out any of the most difficult situations. Of course Oikawa says when he does run away, it’s only because Oikawa allows it to happen. Kyoutani was also the type to do things his own way, even with clear instructions. 

Yahaba was still a figure unknown to Oikawa, and he says that he’s going to use the time Hanamaki’s gone to get to know him more, spy on the boy to get a better understanding. The two newbies weren’t outstanding to Hanamaki or Oikawa. Yet. They came from Kitagawa Daiichi, being one of the youngest soldiers they had. Oikawa said it’s better to teach those young, for they still did not have many morals or values, and Oikawa can use that to his advantage. 

Influencing them, using his own ideology. 

Watari was used for other quick jobs that only he was good at. Hanamaki couldn’t imagine traveling so many miles back and forth from the kingdom to another land. 

So Hanamaki was the best man Oikawa trusted and was sent off to recruit a new man. Never meeting the man before or even heard of him before, Hanamaki wondered what this figure had that others in his group did not, because Oikawa doesn’t want to waste men getting people with the same qualities. 

To the rest of his people, Oikawa lied saying he was going to receive someone who will help the ill king. 

He sighed, getting out of the water and hanging his wet clothes over a tree branch. It was troublesome; everything was changing quickly, right before his eyes. No doubt when he gets back there is going to be even more changes. He even wonders how he even got to his position.

First a soldier then retired to watch over his friends’ mother, soon he was asked to come back to follow the prince into war. He was seventeen at the time, and he still can’t believe they were able to defeat Kitagawa despite everyone on the front lines being young. And to take over the kingdom was even more astonishing. 

Going back home was a relief, during the war; he worried for Iwaizumi’s mother. Nurturing her to health, and making sure she was stable. 

When he arrived home, the room where Iwaizumi used to live with both his parents had already been filled with someone else’s family. When he argued to the owners of manor, they had told them that the room was vacant to their knowledge, that no one lived there for a while and had no clue who was the previous family, so he went to someone who he knew had all the answers. 

He found Oikawa talking to that Kuroo guy. He was stripping off his armor, something Hanamaki has yet to do when they arrived. “Yo prince.” He had no formalities to the prince, sick and tired of lies, he just wanted an answer. “Iwaizumi’s mother, where the hell is she?”

Oikawa had no idea either. He calmed down the new knight, telling him he’ll get down to it at that very moment; forgetting to get off the rest of this sticky armor that was covered in both his sweat and the blood of his enemies. 

Two days later, he gets a notice from the prince. 

He watches the man who was assigned and failed to take care of Iwaizumi’s mother be decapitated. She refused to eat, she refused to wash, she refused so many things, that she end up dying of starvation. Suffering, even to her death. 

Hanamaki had the same problems, but her own will was not as strong as Hanamaki’s. He would make sure she swallowed all the soups and teas he offered her. He dragged a wet rag where ever he thought was appropriate. He did not ask permission from the women. He did what he told Iwaizumi what he would do. He took care of her, something that this man couldn’t do. 

Hanamaki didn’t think the prince would go this far. But Oikawa blamed himself; he blamed himself and screamed at the man before ending his life. “You had one duty from me, and you failed to complete it. What use do I have from someone so useless?” Were Oikawa’s last words before he was decapitated.

He could not face Hanamaki that day, or the days to come. It was Hanamaki that had to initiate the conversation, to talk about the death that fell upon them. 

He was forgiving when Hanamaki saw Oikawa’s swore eyes; he forgave Oikawa when he realized he was no longer the chirpy and obnoxious prince, but just a boy in pain. 

Oikawa was leaned against a large brown barrel, his eyes red and swore from crying. Horns that he never seen before was sticking out of Oikawa fluff of hair, his eyes were red, a dark burgundy colored. He even had small little fangs shaping themselves in his canines. He looked terrified; he looked like he could die. 

Surprised was an understatement, Hanamaki was terrified of the man, shit, he wasn’t even a man anymore, but Hanamaki never ran away from him. He embraced him the way he was without a second look. He sat down crossed legged, his sword smacking against the floor. Oikawa scooted away from him, scared and frighten. It made Hanamaki cringe, Oikawa, prideful Tooru, looked so pathetic at that moment, and that day forward, he never wanted to see his prince, his future king look so wretched again. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He said, in the most sincere voice he can muster up.

That’s when Hanamaki can truly say that he was finally bonding with the prince. It was awkward at first, but overtime Oikawa was able to trust the soldier, making him a knight by his own hands. 

Taking over Karasuno was a fast heist. Faster than Kitagawa, it really wanted to make him laugh on how simple minded the people were. How innocent they were. The last war Karasuno went up against was traumatizing to them, they’ve lost generals with experience. They’ve lost will and heart; they were even flightless without putting up a battle.

There was a small sound not too far from Hanamaki, bringing him back to the present, he looked at the location where it came from, and there was nothing so he turns his head away from the sound, pretending to ignore it. He encountered a lot of things throughout his travels from different species of animals to weird ass plants, so he was prepared for anything, His sword wasn’t too far from him, and he can get it in no time. 

Putting on a new set of dry clothes he had packed with him, he grabbed on to his sword, making sure it was tightly secured on his hip. He takes the wet clothing and hanging them from the tree branch, while still keeping an ear to the bushes. 

He takes out a small map he obtained from a village not too far from him, if everything goes occurring to plan then he would make it to Dakutochi Village in a few days.

He takes a step back quickly, trying to avoid something that ran towards him, but he falls on to his back. There’s a small weight on top of him, but it’s quickly jumps off reaching towards a bag of food Hanamaki bought himself. 

A small little red fox; snipped up his bag and runs back into the woods. Hanamaki watches the small scavenger run off with his food. He slumps himself on the floor and groans in defeat. That damn fox won fair and square, it would be both too much work to get the food back, and sad if he had to kill it. 

A small little red fox snips up the bag and runs back out into the woods. Hanamaki looks at the small scavenger run off with all his food. He groans in annoyance, and flops on the floor. 

The rest of the time he travels to Dakutochi contains agony pain of hunger, of course he hunted game and caught them easily without trouble, but they were getting close to winter so there was fewer animals in the field, and many plant life were dying out, so any vegetation was also being crossed out the list. 

Trubochki had no problem, eating anything that grew out of the ground and drinking anything that looked cleaned. Sitting with his back against Tru’s neck, Hanamaki was busy writing a message to the new-coming king, saying he was close to the village and will find the man they were looking for quickly, convincing the man with gold to come back with him to Aoba Johsai. 

He lifts up his hand and chants a little spell he was taught by the prince. It was able to return itself in a ritual circle drawn on the top of Oikawa’s floor. The paper burst itself into fire, consuming the small sheet. Hanamaki watches it go, amazed how this can even happen, how he was able to even do it.

As the fire disappears at the tip of his fingers, he gets comfortable as Tru continues walking to the direction of the village. 

_Days later on Hanamaki’s mission_

The whole thing was a bust; there was no word of a secret healer residing in any of the villagers homes. There wasn’t even a snippet of news of the man living here. Hanamaki laid slumped, not sure how to even address the letter to Oikawa. He didn’t want to tell him that he was wrong, and there was no way to send the fireball message back to Hanamaki without the ritual circle. 

It would take days if they did it manually. The tall boy groans, letting his forehead fall on the table, tightening his hold on the pint he was given. His groans start to drag, and he begins to mumble to himself.

The knight was now stuck in a slump inside a platoon. A very dimed one at that, the place was dark, and there was probably a brothel upstairs, older women were calling out to him, but how do you tell any of the older ladies that he wasn’t interested without being disgusted to the majority party here?

There were a few seats taken at the bar, a few of nasty looking dudes, and even ladies. Wooden tables were laid out symmetrically; a few of them were empty, so business probably sucked around this area. 

This would’ve been so much easier if Kyoutani was here.

That frickin brat would find the _all so magical healer_ in no time with his demonic nose. Even Yahaba would be able to find him after a few spells, or maybe even Watari, he’ll get information in no time. He lifts his head back up, only to place it on top of his fist, holding it in place. 

“Maybe even Kindaichi and Kunimi could’ve found him.” He mumbled to himself in disappointment he was this useless. 

“Find who?”

Hanamaki jolts up, looking at the person sitting in front of him. A head full of black curly hair, a man sits with the most bored look in the world. Well, if he didn’t want to be here, and intrude in others personal business then maybe he should leave. 

Once Hanamaki’s vision got a little better from the alcohol, he noticed gold piercings embellishing all over his right ear, and only one gold hoop on the lobe of his left. Silver and gold bracelets took their place on his wrist. His skin dark, and eyes, color of ash grey with thick eyebrows. 

Hanamaki gulped, straighten his figure. The man had light silks dripping off his body; sleeves were a white transparent that seemed to get thicker, from the angle where Hanamaki was, he was able to see the harem pants were pale lavender, tight on his ankles. 

Aoba Johsai wasn’t so diverse kingdom at the moment, and he has only seen plenty of different colored people throughout his travels, there was even Iwaizumi. But this guy sure was a beauty. 

Gold bracelets took their place on his ankles too, making a clinging noise every second he moves. “When are you going to stop ogling me, and tell me who you’re looking for?” 

Hanamaki’s eyes snap back up to look at the stranger directly in the eye. “Who are you?” he asked quickly, nervous from being caught even forgetting that the stranger was the first one to ask the question. 

He chuckles, Hanamaki subconsciously smiles a little. “Issei Matsukawa, I heard you were looking for me.”

“Definitely am.” He whispered to himself leaning onto his fist, analyzing the man a little better. Matsukawa leans back giving him an amusing look. They stare at each other for a few seconds until Hanamaki snaps back straight, “Oh, ah, Issei, Matsukawa. Um, yeah. Healer?” He choked and coughed into his fist trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Matsukawa laughs again, but nods his head. “Yeah, healer.”

Hanamaki frowned, realizing that there was something definitely wrong with this situation. Most of the villagers had told him they haven’t heard of a man named Matsukawa, nor a healer of any kind. Dismissing Hanamaki anywhere he went. 

“Heard you didn’t exist around the place.” 

Matsukawa smiled sadly, looking away from the soldier. “It’s part of my deal.” 

“How so?” he perked up an eyebrow, while taking a sip of his mug.

“A healer who can heal any disease and sickness, you name it, I have the special touch.” He smiles at his joke, “And of course everyone in the whole world will come looking for me. Without the doubt, bloodshed and wars just to have me at their reach.” He takes a pause, and looks up at Hanamaki “You get the hint, right.” 

He nods, but stays silent, “Like healing the brain, I can erase and give back memories.” His brow furrows, “Now, how the hell did you get my name? You are from Aoba Johsai correct?” he mentions to Hanamaki’s craved chest plate, leafs and thrones surrounding a crown, representing their kingdom, “My name is short lived in people’s lips, how the hell did a kingdom, a moon away, find me?” 

Hanamaki snickers, “Funny story actually,” he says, spreading his hands apart from each other, he slouches again and gives Matsukawa a sneaky smirk. 

“Please do continue, I love funny stories.”

Hanamaki sniggers trying to contain his laughter, “Okay, look. I’m not so sure. I’m just here to bring you to Aoba Johsai.”

“Shit, so claiming me is starting.” He asked, his voice turning serious in a matter of seconds. Hanamaki’s own smile fell. He starts waving his hands in the air. 

“No! No, I promise you everything is fine, no one knows about you. It’s just our King, or I mean our King-to-be, is a special kid.” He supposed, squinting, trying to make sure he was making sense, tapping against the wood table, “He can, do things. He can make things easier?” he asked himself, not exactly sure what he was telling himself anymore. “Look, just know. You can trust him, you just need to be there to instead.”

Matsukawa still didn’t look so confident in Hanamaki’s clarification, but nonetheless asked one last important question, “How much am I being paid?”

A bewildered expression cultivates on Hanamaki’s face, yet laughs. “Handsomely.”

The darker skinned man’s laughter budges in as well, “Are you talking about my looks or the pay?”

Hanamaki hurriedly shuts up, and ducks his head, trying to block out Matsukawa’s laughter for his ears.

_During Iwaizumi’s Voyage_

“What the hell do you mean you challenge me?” Iwaizumi looked terrified at the demon was sticking out a large black sword, bigger than Iwaizumi’s own at his chest; if he pushes in a little more forward the sword would definitely draw blood. 

“I warn you Iwaizumi, this sword ain’t just a sword.”

“Bokuto, you just called it a ‘sword’, aren’t you contradicting yourself?” Akaashi points out, writing in a small journal, for a few minutes Bokuto’s posture drops a little and it looks like he was trying to counterargument Akaashi in any way, but doesn’t find how. 

He drops his sword to the side, and slumps when he realizes that Akaashi was right. Yet he shakes his head harshly and picks up the sword at its original place on Iwaizumi chest. “That doesn’t change the fact about our challenge!” 

“I didn’t accept any challenge!” Iwaizumi yells trying to get his opinion through Bokuto’s head. 

“This sword holds the strength of the many souls I took down.” He smirked, ignoring Iwaizumi’s complaint, sharp canines showing. “So raise your puny sword Iwaizumi.” He laughed, putting himself in a beautiful battle stance, ready to attack. 

Iwaizumi grumbled, he was close to a swabbie in this ship. Treating him like some punching bag, and a slave in several ways. He was thankful they were helping him out, but sometimes he feels like he would make it fine in a small boat with him and a fishing pole. 

He laughs to himself, “Look, Cap. You are a legend, there’s no way I could win against you!” he pushes the sword away from him, but wincing when his finger laid on top of it. He backed his hand away and looked at his finger. 

It was burnt and there was already a blister forming itself, Iwaizumi has been burned before but this was pain traveled throughout his body, but he made no comment about it. 

He gets a little angry for some odd reason; Bokuto notices it and leers, his eyes sparking with excitement. Iwaizumi pulls the cuff of his black fingerless gloves he got from Akaashi down, stretching his fingers. He reaches behind his back where the large sword hides itself and unsheathes it.

The sword was larger in width but not as long as Bokuto’s. Neither as thick, he does not know where exactly Bokuto got his sword, maybe from the depths of hell or from a shop at the some foreign country. Iwaizumi’s sword has a special trick to it too; it was able to do any damage to anything without the doubt.

He lifts it up with one hand without any struggle; carrying crates and lifting cargo build muscle on the teen, carrying this sword around during battles on the ship made it easier for him to wield. 

“Let’s go.”

The fight ended as soon as it started, Bokuto made sure of that.

He touched his arm, a chain of blood falls off Bokuto’s bicep, he looks at it confused, and Akaashi is up on his feet, as well as everyone else. 

Iwaizumi landed the first hit, only because Bokuto allowed it. Wanting to show the boy his quick healing power only it didn’t heal. 

“Where did you get that sword?” Akaashi is the first to ask, Konoha quickly patches up the wound, confused if he needs to do the regular thing as any other wound, Bokuto never really has been injured before, at least something that can’t be fixed by magic, and ointments on him never really mattered. 

“Nysa.” Iwaizumi says already putting two and two together. The sword was enchanted to defeat even immortality. 

_Akaashi’s and Iwaizumi’s Adventure to the Desert_

Iwaizumi takes off his black shirt without another thought, the heat was definitely unbearable. He turns to Akaashi who was looking through a map of the southern region of the country, he studied it, calculated everything into perfection, so how in the hell did he not know there was a frickin desert?

He had a black tight shirt, covering everything arms included but his abdominal. His outer shirt was wrapped around his head, as a makeshift headdress, blocking the sun rays heat from his head. He looked irritated more than exhausted from the sun, the thought of being wrong on the land he has been journeying through for years. 

Iwaizumi ignores him and continues to walk. Where they want to go is freezing, and it sounds so much better than the heat. He may not yet have the clothing for the cold, but hell, he’ll buy something that will last for him. 

Water doesn’t last for jack in this heat. 

Akaashi finally takes notice how far the older male ran off to, and ran as well, black flats taking place because taking the sand barefoot is definitely not a good idea. 

“I’ve never seen a desert here!” He comments, pushing the map to give Iwaizumi a look as well, Iwaizumi takes only a small glance and smiles. “I’m known for bad luck.”

It gets quiet for a few seconds as Akaashi puts away all the maps and pens he had, finishing it carefully. He walks a little closer to the smaller male. 

Curiousness always slips in, and Akaashi couldn’t help but ask. 

“Iwaizumi, what secrets are you and Bokuto are hiding?”

“One I’m not allowed to tell you.”

“Is it because I’m young?” he asked, a little solemnly knowing the answer. Iwaizumi feels bad for the younger kid, but shakes his head. 

“He wants to protect you.”

“From himself?”

“From a lot of things.” He whispers but Akaashi can hear it just fine. “Akaashi,” he raises his head, trying to find any end to the desert, “Why did you want to come?”

“To see the world, to get answers, understand why things happened.” He gives a list, and Iwaizumi listens to every single point. “Datekou has information locked up and not shared to the public. Entering the village would be a great accomplishment for myself.” 

Iwaizumi nods his head, “What are you even accomplishing Akaashi?”

The kid stays quiet, like the many times Iwaizumi had thought about Akaashi, the boy wasn’t anything special, skilled and smart, never made a mistake in his works and was very observant with everyone around him. He was diligent, and thorough. Speaks his mind and only tells the truth. 

“I am,” he pauses, not exactly sure what to tell Iwaizumi. He had no goal, he never did. Born with no idea of his parents and thrown around different lands and cultures, Akaashi was just someone who learned through everything. All he did in life was just to be attentive, that way he can sell the information and make a living. 

Give information to Bokuto, keep him updated with what was going on in the nations. 

“I have no purpose. I really have no use.”

Iwaizumi watches the boy sympathetically; he bites his dry lip, and speaks out, “Maybe you don’t.”

The look on Akaashi’s face was wounded, he’s eyes widen and he finally made a little expression to show he was hurt, it was a rare sight to see, so Iwaizumi took it in as much as he could. 

“Maybe you were born into this world without a purpose; maybe God gave you a life that wasn’t supposed to be anything for yourself. But, maybe your life’s purpose is for someone else. Maybe you were born to do things for the people you care about, do things for someone else. Protect them, assist them, love them, and raise them. Anything.”

Akaashi stays silent, letting the information sink in. “And for the part, ‘I have no use.’ Yeah, well Akaashi, if you hang out with humans, you’ll walk like humans. If you hang out with demons, you’ll fight like a demon.”

It gets quiet again, no one talks and they continue on in the desert. There was no longer any vegetation behind them, and they don’t even know when they’re going to find a source of water yet. The nights will get colder, so it would better to travel during then, they will most likely not get any sleep until the next morning. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi mutters, looking away from the older male, “Hajime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments and Kudos make me extremely happy so thank you so much!!!!! I love all of you, even to those who don't leave anything. I know you're out there, and I love you all so much!!!


	21. The Iron Walls

The blizzard was getting harsher, and Iwaizumi’s voice was getting muted by the sharp winds. He banged on the iron gates even when Akaashi had told him a million times already how it was to no use. The iron walls were thick and heavy, it was impossible for anyone to hear from the other side. 

Akaashi was covered up in warm clothing from head to toe. Only his eyes were visible, shown flickering right and left to find any clue to a way in. Iwaizumi starts to path down on the wall, trying to find any physical trait that might give him a clue on now to get in. 

Akaashi knocked on the wall, finding there was no distinctive sound but the wind. He backs up a bit, looking around the huge wall. They weren’t able to see the end of the wall, reaching too high in the skies where the clouds concealed. He wasn’t even able to hear the soft crunch of snow behind him.

A large pale hand wrapped itself around Akaashi’s mouth and nose, closing off any oxygen to his air pathways. He tried to peel of the hand, and the grip, struggling to get out of it, only to no use. He jolted and shook, his muffle voice couldn’t reach Iwaizumi’s ears; his vision soon starts to become unfocused and hazy. 

Right when Akaashi was about to give up, letting go of the offender altogether, he was pushed forward to the ground. He gasped in, sucking as much as air as possible as soon one stood in front of him. He looked to his side to see Iwaizumi in a fight stance. His boots at least four inches deep into the snow, but his ready to fight nonetheless. 

“Touch him again, and I’ll kill you!” he lifted his sword a little higher, Akaashi stood with wobbly feet, getting behind Iwaizumi as quick as possible, hiding behind him while coughing, still grasping for air. Akaashi wasn’t so sure why he was so deprived of the air, maybe it was because of the altitude or something, because he hates to admit it, but Akaashi had fallen off the ship a few times by someone else’s mistake. 

He looks up after he regains a better focus on his vision, looking at a large man standing tall with white hair. His fists were lifted, enclosed in thick metal. He had a battle axe strapped to his back, but it seemed he preferred hand-to-hand combat better. Wrapped in teal fur made him look bigger than what he may initially look. 

“Wait!” The two newcomers turn their head to face a new head. A male, smaller than the first ran towards them with the same color fur, “My name is Kenji Futakuchi, please to meet you!” he bows quickly, but shots up hastily. : This is Aone, he doesn’t necessarily talk a lot but he means well.” He pushes down Aone’s raised fist, trying to convince him these men were not threats. 

Iwaizumi slacks his shoulders, relaxing a little bit but was still tense. The man looks over Iwaizumi’s shoulder with ease, “Is your friend alright? We really don’t want to cause any trouble.” He smiles, but his eyes pointedly glare at his buddy next to him. “Really, we don’t want any of that.” His playful tone, suddenly turns serious, and Iwaizumi was actually finally finding him staid. 

He lifts his sword and makes the final decision, sheathing it in its place, “So let me in, we just want to go right through the middle,” he feels a jab on his back, flinching from the sudden pain, “and the library. We wanna see past records.” He smiles stretches a little to fake, but Futakuchi shakily nods his head. “Sure, sure, but before that, are you two in anyway involved with big army countries?” he inquired.

Iwaizumi stiffens a little, but Akaashi budges in, “Ah, no. I’m from Fuku Port, while my friend is from Iwayama.” Iwaizumi relaxes a little, something subtle where the other party won’t notice, like they could notice in the snow anyways. “I thought we need permission from the king himself to enter.” Akaashi probed. 

Futakuchi shrugged his shoulders. “I’m special, huh Aone?” he snickers, nudging his friend who doesn’t even grunt, it only makes Futakuchi laugh louder. Even Iwaizumi chuckles, Akaashi stays quiet as they began to follow the two Datekou residents, a little suspicious that they were able to enter without trouble. 

They’ve walked a few miles, Iwaizumi exhausted from the large steps he had to take when the depth of the snow grew deeper. Akaashi guided himself on Iwaizumi’s footsteps, while the other two giants were somehow walking ont op of the snow like it was no problem. It had to do with the uniqueness of the shoe; it was extremely new to what Iwaizumi had ever seen. 

Soon, they make it through towards a wooden door, covered and concealed by a large stone covered in ice. Aone pushed it to the side without a struggle. Both Iwaizumi and Akaashi looked at the man amazed, yet he still hasn’t changed his hostile expression on his face. 

\--- 

According to Hinata, before he was kidnapped away, Aoba Johsai was getting close to poverty when the king was still well. At first everyone was happy and flourishing with merchandise of different islands and lands. Their biggest importer was Shiratorizawa, but after the great war that happened between the two. Trade has become scares. There were criminals all around the merchant’s paths; no one dared risked their lives. 

There were thousands of deaths in Aoba Johsai’s side, many families gone from depression, and poor from no employment, but now it’s different. 

Hinata explained to the rest that everything was extremely different since he left. Everyone was happy, and the shops were filled with merchandise from across the nation. In Kitagawa, the same thing happened, there were many families that need food and shelter, and when Kageyama took charge, all the weapons were taken from them and given back food and homes. 

Daichi hates to admit it, but Karasuno was now in better shape, but that was only because they finally had things they didn’t have before, a real council, hundreds of soldiers, and a real king. 

When they first arrived to Aoba Johsai, Daichi was the first to look for a job, trying to apply for the army, but Oikawa rejected him on the first chance. 

But he was offered to work in a local force. Sugawara took care of children in schools, Asahi did the same. Hinata trains with Tanaka in secret. They even met a friend named Yamamato, he was also a skilled swordsman, who barely talked of where he came from, and bragged about what he has done in his this generation. He was living in Karasuno for a while, before moving on to travel. But Aoba Johsai’s army had enclosed him into this kingdom. 

“Anyone who seemed promising in anyway would be transferred to Aoba Johsai, the new coming King Oikawa wanted the best of the best” was what Kageyama had told them before being sent away. It’s been about four years already since they’ve lived in Aoba Johsai, and they definitely weren’t just wasting time. 

An organization had developed; involving all the Karasuno’s old council, there was a few newcomers, but not a lot to cause a revolt. Daichi groans and looks through different pieces of paper, there has been young recruits whose mind have been thinking of different theorized things about the new king, writing them down and reporting it to Daichi. 

There were even a few notes about the cat, Kuroo. Daichi grumbled, putting the paper down. He was convinced that Kuroo had lied to him all those years ago, he was fooled and lied to, he hid away secrets from his own kingdom, and he was quiet and only thought of himself during the times of need when they needed a real leader. He wasn’t acting like himself, and acted on his own. 

Since he came to Aoba Johsai he hasn’t been greeted by Kuroo at all, and that’s when it hit him, the hell does he need to get a greeting from that damn demon cat. He took down his whole fucking kingdom by using a smooth words and cooing touches. He curses and slams the stack of paper on the table of their new home. “Fuck!” he oaths, tugging at his hair harshly, and yelling. This was his damn fault. To be tricked so easily by a demon, how the hell did he fall for it? He was careful, he was so devoted into his country, and he gave it all up for a damn cat. 

A boy, well he turned eighteen already, he shouldn’t be calling the man a boy any longer. He came into the room a little awkwardly not sure why he was summoned on short notice. 

“Tsukishima, you heard of Hajime Iwaizumi?” he wasn’t sure where the blond-haired boy got his information, he just always to seem to have it. The newly adult nods his head, “Yes,” is all he says, without any honorifics to go with it to show any respect. 

“Yes sir.” He corrects him.

“Excuse me?” He asked whereas his nose scrunches up, as if he really didn’t understand.

“Address me as sir.”

The younger male looked a little irritated, but nodded his head, “Yes sir.”

“Tell me everything you know about the man.”

Tsukishima internally groans. Already tired from even standing here, he just didn’t understand why anyone wanted to get their kingdom back. It was better than it has been before. The King wasn’t doing anything stupid either, everyone was happy so he wasn’t so sure why everyone was so passionate in taking back the kingdom, he breathes out, trying to calm himself, the faster he tells the general, the faster he can leave and go back to reading. 

“At the age of sixteen he was banned from his country for committing treason with his father, it was never brought to court. His father and hundreds of men were crushed to their deaths in Iwayama, the birth place of both men. Beforehand Iwaizumi was to represent Aoba Johsai to the leader of Iwayama. The culture there is strict, and they like to do it the old fashion way. Put in a tent, and alone with the leader, who happens to be a female, the leaders of Aoba Johsai had assumed that Iwaizumi had sexual affairs with her and planned to kill the hundreds of Aoba Johsai’s men.” 

He takes a breather and continues, “Only they assumed to quickly and had false evidence and witnesses. They say the old council of Aoba Johsai was corrupted, hence why King Oikawa is building a new one. There’s a rumor going around that he was going to be hanged to public view, although the late King was convinced by the second prince to let him off easy, exiling him. The King had high standards for the Iwaizumi’s, not wanting to lose any more of them gave more cushion to the knight. If he was able to complete each task, he’ll be promoted to one of the head knights.”

“So young?”

“He was promising.” Tsukishima shared, pulling his arms back folding them neatly together.

“Is that why the new king wants him badly, because of the late king?” 

The tall blond rolled his eyes, a little annoyed that Daichi wasn’t keeping up with the smallest of details, “Like I said,” he strains, “The second prince had convinced the king to not kill the man, it was rumored that the two had spent more than a handful of time together when they were young, becoming childhood best friends.”

“Then that’s the reason why he wants him back, just because of pure friendship?”

Tsukishima bounced slightly on the hells of his feet, wondering if he should mention one more important rumor, then again he’s starting to sound less creditable with all the ‘rumors’ lodged in, but tell Daichi anyways. 

“There’s another rumor going around that the two were even lovers.” 

Daichi scoffs, “Now that one sounds like a rumor.” He points at the boy, laughing a little, but Tsukishima doesn’t laugh along. Instead he adds in, “Well, they’ve been sighted in entering King Oikawa’s quarters together very late at night. Even the last day of Iwaizumi’s stay, had he entered the room, only earlier than usual and stayed the whole night instead of leaving primary as usual.”

Daichi stares at him for a few seconds before saying, “That could mean anything, besides they were around the age of sixteen like you said.”

Tsukishima nodded his head that was true they were young but, “Innocence can be taken away at any age, sir.” He says dragging the last word with a little smirk. 

Daichi looks at him for a few seconds, debating if the smirk was trying to hide the true feelings of the words he had just spoke, but finds none. He sighs, “Where did you find this information Tsukishima?”

“I listen.” He says, taking a bow and leaving the room entirely. 

Daichi leans back on his chair, crossing his arms. 

\--- 

“This is insane!” Iwaizumi says, watching the abnormally large polar bears stand; they were easily three times Iwaizumi’s height. He watches them with admiration; Aone even picks up a small smile which surprised the youngest. Although it doesn’t capture his attention for long, the walls were his priority. 

The wind of the blizzard has been happening for a long time, only taking a few breaks. At first the only way Akaashi assumed the walls were staying upright was that they were dug from the underground. Although the frozen soil would make it impossible for it to stay put. The wall would have been coming down soon if there wasn’t something standing them up right.

So once they entered through the walls through a small secret passage way that has been guarded by dozens of men, Akaashi first looked at the large pillars holding up the wall in a sideways positon. The walls were divided into sections, sections only visible to the eye on the inside. The ice has covered up the outside walls cracks and edges, impossible to figure out what was a section and what not. 

Of course it was a simple task, to destroy the walls; they could be taken down without the doubt if someone knew of their design from the inside, but there was no need to worry about neither him nor Iwaizumi. Akaashi had no use of this information won’t sell it for any riches to the world, and Iwaizumi was too distracted to seem to take as much as detail in. The man was busy enjoying himself with the large bears that now seems to resemble Aone. Akaashi frowns and looks over at the man, analyzing him and fully confirming both the man and the bear did share a few similarities. 

He shakes his head, trying to forget what now what he can’t ignore. 

The people here wore furs tinted in the color of teal, dress coats, jackets, pants and shirts. There was different ways they’ve used it to keep warm. The large walls were able to block out the blizzards harsh winds, there was snowflakes falling from the sky, the reminding that snuck it’s self all the way to the top. 

There has been a lot of pride in this country, everyone seemed happy and they wore their crest of the kingdom. A small drawing of a large wall, two polar bears statue at each side. Although they were confined behind these walls, it was something Akaashi didn’t understand of the people, able to enjoy their lives oblivious to the outside. Then again, this kingdom was one of the biggest marked in history after Nekoma. These people probably never touched familiar land of that same kingdom in their lives before. 

Dragging Iwaizumi away from the abnormally large bears, the four of them started to walk towards the castle. Akaashi was hoping to see something as large as the walls, but found nothing. Passing different streets and homes, the castle was extremely different then to those of tradition. 

The castle was only one floor, but it stretched farther from any castle Akaashi had seen. There were three statues of polar bears in the front gate. Two stationed in front of the gate, one on each side. Another one stood proud in the center of the courtyard, frozen ice sculpted around it, like a frozen fountain.

The castle was plain looking, grey and blocky. 

Once they’ve entered the castle it felt more royally than a prison. The walls were still the color of grey, only lighter. There wasn’t any fire lighting up the halls, so there were more windows than wall. Some were even tainted in different colors giving color to the inside. The kingdom has been old as Nekoma, paintings of first kings and queens were lined up on the walls. A teal carpet spread throughout the castle, giving it a little class. 

There were few voices here and there from different guards; the noise of metal clinking was getting closer to them. Futakuchi stood frozen a little scared. While Aone stopped as well, with the same expression he had when they first meet. Iwaizumi and Akaashi stand behind them, not sure what was going on but looked beyond them where two figures were talking with one another and guards behind them.

One was surely the king; dressed in a white button up shirt, the buttons were a dark green shade, his pants was a silver color, and black boots to go with it that reached just under his knee. He didn’t wear any fur of any kind expect the fur painted teal on his back. 

The man next to him was most likely his own personal guard even an adviser. Dressed in silver armor he wore the general cape, a large heavy sword strapped to his side. 

Both stopped to look at the intruders, the king’s expression definitely looked terrified, while the knight beside him looked infuriated. 

“What the fucking hell is going on here?” he asked, the scroll he was reading from falls to his side, as he eyed Iwaizumi more so than Akaashi. Futakuchi shots up his eyes, “Hey! Show some respect besides this has nothing to do with you Kamasaki, I’m here for Moniwa!”

Moniwa looked even more terrified as he quickly looked behind him, “Report to your locations, don’t speak of any of this.” 

Kamasaki rolls up the scroll, lifting it in order to get a good hit on Futakuchi, but Aone holds his arm still, protecting the brown-haired boy from any danger, “Aone! Let me go! You know better than this too! Why the hell did you bring in outsiders!” he screamed and squirmed getting tangled in Aone’s arms, whose trying to hold back the man. 

Moniwa watches the guards go to their respective places, but turns back around to face Futakuchi, he looks like he was supposed to speak, but quickly eyes Akaashi and Iwaizumi, taking them in. He shakes his head and looks back at Futakuchi, a pitiful expression. 

“Look, Moniwa these people aren’t from big ass countries! They’re just travelers asking for a few favors.”

“We don’t take in favors you idiot! This was drilled inside your brain since you were born! Who the hell let you outside anyways! Aone, you were supposed to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid!”

Moniwa looks at Aone for a few seconds as well, giving him a disappointed look. The large man looks away from the unacceptable stares, ashamed of what he wasn’t careful with. 

“Don’t get mad at him! I planned this! Look Moniwa I know we aren’t allowed to bring anyone in, but listen these guys are just travelers, lets exchange information with them! We’ll learn what’s going on beyond these walls, like we talked about when we were young.”

Moniwa smiled sadly at his friend but shakes his head. “No,” Futakuchi’s smile falls, disconsolately, his shoulders slack, hurt. 

“Futakuchi, we need to stop chasing dreams. You need to understand that there are reasons we have these rules, there in place to protect us. We can’t just change them for our own personal beliefs.” He touched the middle of his chest, looking at Futakuchi encouragingly, hoping he would understand.

“Because being locked up forever is better than freedom.” Futakuchi bites back, “Because everyone is so happy.”

“Everyone is happy.”

“That’s fucking lies! And you know it too! I don’t understand why they made you king! Everyone had so many hopes for you, to change this prison!”

Moniwa frowned at him, gritting his teeth as he was being lectured by someone younger than him. When Futakuchi takes a moment of silence, Moniwa begins his own lecture, “Not one war we lost, because of these walls! Not one man killed by another kingdom because of these walls. There never have been rebels, or revolts. We never had a problem with trades with different kingdoms; we have always been in peace! Why do we want to ram ourselves into chaos?” 

Futakuchi looks away, humiliated. 

“Futakuchi, you need to appreciate that this wall has been our protector for centuries now. You need to understand that we have been the one kingdom that’s been in peace since the start. That we’ve been happy, despite the wall restraining us in here, the people had voiced out that their happy.” He stretched the last word, pointing focus on it. 

Futakuchi clenched his fist, grinding his teeth; he looks away from the king, trying to come up with his own comeback. Kamasaki relaxes in Aone’s arms who slowly lets him go, watching the brown-haired boy. 

“Moniwa.” He whispers out, unsure of his voice. 

“These walls have been protecting us, yes I get it. But there is secrets out there, there is probably somebody out there planning to attack us. We don’t know, maybe somebody is calling out for help! And we are able to do something about it.”

“We are not that type of kingdom Futakuchi, we are,”

“A selfish kingdom.” He bites back before Moniwa can finish his sentence. “We’re only a kingdom that cares about ourselves and only ourselves. We are a kingdom that only thinks we are the only kingdom that matters. We are a kingdom who wants to be locked up in this hell hole, because that’s the only way to be the best!” 

He lets go of his clenched fist, letting his hand fall sloppily on his thigh. “I just want to be useful for this kingdom, everyone here does, they want to be useful to the world, but this wall is doing it for us.”

Moniwa nods his head, and continues to walk forward, passing everyone “They can stay here for a while Futakuchi, exchange information if you must, but remember there is limitations. Also, the elders should not know that they are here.”

He continues to walk away; Kamasaki bows his head a little to Futakuchi, sprinting off to catch up to their king. It gets awkwardly quiet and Iwaizumi tries to pipe in. “Um, I believe what you believe in, I mean. Well, I support you.” He says and Futakuchi stares at him for a few minutes before smiling at him. 

He nods his head, “Thank you.” He inhales heavily, and turns towards the direction of the library, “I’m pretty much a database, if you could ask me anything, as long as you answer a few questions of my own?” he requested, a little uncertain. 

Akaashi nods his head, “Of course. If there’s anywhere we can rest while we talk?” 

Futakuchi nods his head. “Yeah, yeah of course!” he had a little jump in his walk, finally getting pleased with the fact that he had it his way. 

\--- 

Iwaizumi flips through a book that’s already been laid out on the table. While Akaashi was taking his time through the shelves looking through different books, Futakuchi was playing with a book too, opening and closing it. He already this one, so there wasn’t much lift to read through it. Aone was behind him standing straight and wary. 

“So, he’s a personal guard or?” Iwaizumi points towards Aone, looking at the large man behind Futakuchi. 

Futakuchi looks behind himself, looking at Aone for a few seconds and turns back to smile at Iwaizumi, “Of course he is, why else would he never leave my side?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders not sure what to say after that, so Futakuchi talks for him. “I didn’t really give you a proper introduction of myself. I’m practically royalty here, and Aone is in charge of me. Since he was born he was taught to never leave my side.” He chuckles, taking a liking to his joke.

“So what are you the brother of the king?” Iwaizumi questioned, flipping a page of his book. Futakuchi shakes his head. “We don’t select kings out of bloodline. I mean they have to royalty in their blood, but out of the king’s kid, the duke’s kid, the adviser’s kid. Whichever kid shows promise becomes the king.”

“Who gets to select?” Iwaizumi was getting interested with this conversation. 

“The people of course, we weren’t coped up in here all the time. We have to go adventure out and be show dogs to everyone. Whoever is the most liked gets to be king, along with other factors like wisdom and leadership.” He blabbered, waving his hand around. 

Iwaizumi nods his head in understanding but then asks another question. “So what you already got a bunch of kids waiting right now to become selected? Are they running around the kingdom now?”

Futakuchi laughs shaking his head. “God no, I’m barely nineteen and Moniwa just turned twenty-one, although the duchess is pregnant now, so there’s one in line already.”

“And if the king dies out of nowhere, does the unborn baby become king?”

Aone frowns at Iwaizumi, but the exile doesn’t pay any mind to it. Futakuchi laughs, “No, the king has a secret envelope that has the name of the person of their successor. All the rules are is that they have to be from the bunch of previous candidates.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, “So the people get to choose from the start? That’s amazing. I like that a lot.”

Futakuchi smiles, “It’s one of the good things about this kingdom. The people’s voices never go unheard.” He looks down, closing and opening the cover of the book. “By the way, if I can ask,” he pauses looking at Iwaizumi who nods his head encouraging the male.

“What’s it like there?” he says while leaning forward, whispering as if he was afraid to be heard by someone. “Like tell about it, everything.” His eyes shined brightly, and his smile was vibrant, excited to hear anything about the outside of the walls. 

Iwaizumi smiles while leaning forward as well. Pushing the book out of his way and putting his elbows on the table he starts talking, “Well as you already know, right outside you wall there’s a fucking blizzard.”

He laughs and Futakuchi joins in. “But beyond that, there’s so many people of different kind. It’s hard to explain, they all have different cultures. They have different goals in life that keeps them moving.”

Futakuchi nods at everything the exile had to say, Aone only watched worriedly at his charge.  
\--- 

Akaashi finally came back from the back of the library carrying all the books he can bring. He sits them down next to Iwaizumi and takes a seat, listening in their conversation. 

“He was so amazing! He had this big ass sword that was pitch black! He wield it so easily too! Like he swooshed and swished it with one hand so easily! I swear I saw him use it with just his fingers!” Iwaizumi stretched out his fingers, twitching them around. 

Futakuchi leans back against his chair, “No way.”

“Shit,” Iwaizumi curses and Futakuchi gives him a scared look, “Do you believe in magic?” 

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious.”

“No way!”

Akaashi looked from Iwaizumi to Aone, wondering how the larger male was taking it. Aone looked disorderly, but his eyes only followed Futakuchi, that is when he sensed Akaashi staring at him. His eyes flicker to Akaashi, and the youngest dropped his gaze opening one of the books he picked out and began researching. 

The two swordsmen continued their talk, but Futakuchi took a serious route after a few seconds of silence. “What about the other countries? The politics and everything, what’s happening now?” he asked, relaxing his shoulders. Aone tensed, while Akaashi takes a quick peek over to Iwaizumi. 

“Ah,” Iwaizumi falls down back on his own chair, looking to his fist that now curled up against each other. “Well, at the moment Aoba Johsai,” he pauses, and gulps tasting the name through his lips. “Aoba Johsai is a threat right now.” He says it but he doesn’t believe it. “They’ve taken over two kingdoms when the king fell ill.”

“The prince,” he says a little hesitant still, looking up at Futakuchi who has fear in his eyes. Iwaizumi sighs and continues the same story told and told, by the perspective of someone scared. He hated the way each time a villager would give them updates of what’s happening around them. The way their voices would be shaken up and angry. It didn’t make sense, any sense for them to be so afraid. 

Oikawa was doing the right for everyone. Kitagawa was dying; Karasuno didn’t have a leader, or connections for trade to help their people. And that was even years ago, he hasn’t taken over any other country as of late. He was doing well for everyone else. So why the hell does no one understand?

“-zumi.” 

“-waizumi.”

“Hajime!”

He snaps his head up letting go of his thumb quickly not realizing he was twisting it so harshly. He looks to his side and Akaashi looked at him worriedly. “You had this angry look on your face.” He reaches for Iwaizumi shoulder patting him. Futakuchi sighs, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you hated Aoba Johsai so much, I apologize for making you saying anything.” 

His eyes looked down casted; Iwaizumi inhales deeply, but nods his head. “Yeah, no problem.”

Akaashi frowns unsettled, he grabs a book he grabbed from the shelves and gave it to Iwaizumi, “Read this over there.” He pointed toward a cushioned seat, next to the window. He gave Akaashi an apologetic stare, grabbing on to the book and leaves. 

“Our apologies.” He stands and gives a short bow. 

Futakuchi shakes his hand, “No need for that!” he laughs forcedly. “I guess Aoba Johsai is country to watch out for, just like Nekoma huh?”

“Excuse me?” Akaashi said, not so sure what he had meant. 

“Well, even Nekoma wanted to take our country, but the snow was too much for them. Unlike others who thought they could take over us, Nekoma was smart and turned away. We actually became partners with them.”

Akaashi nods his head. Understanding as he looked towards Iwaizumi wasn’t even reading the book, it was slightly opened but his attention was out of the window, twiddling his fingers around a small flower.  
\---  
\--- 

There was crying. 

Someone was crying, but he couldn’t see where it was coming from. It sounded like an infant, a small child calling for his help. His eyes snap open and he looks to the left, there’s rustling noises, and if he looked closely enough, there was small movement of fabric.

He tilts his head, taking small steps towards the small child. Once there, he looks down to see nothing but blue fabric moving and twisting. More muffled cries were heard, so he reaches in and pulls away the blanket. To his surprise the child was oddly pretty. 

A small little girl then, he thought, picking up the crying child. The baby stops crying after sensing warmth of the man, opening its steel green eyes at him with pure innocence. He laughs from the odd joy he feels from looking at the infant. He bounces her a little, trying to get a smile from the small creature. 

He could never believe he was ever this small.

“Hello,” he says, a small response to the child, but the baby suddenly starts disappearing in his hands, turning into dust. He backs up, eyes widen in confusion and fear as sand starts to fall through the cracks of his fingers. He looks around himself and sees everything was turning into dust, twirling itself into a tornado. 

The man flickers his eyes left and right to look for anything suspicious, yet there was nothing. The dust starts to form itself into something in front of his eyes. He takes a few steps back, an arm up ready to defend himself from anything, although the form doesn’t complete itself before saying, “I’m sorry.” 

It’s a familiar voice, although he can't tell who it belonged to.

“I’m so sorry.” 

They were sobbing. The sounded like they were in pain. 

“Urgh!” He slammed his palm against his chest, feeling a vast of pain in his heart; he even started to tear up. He curses and starts to feel dread, the voice keeps apologizing in his head and the pain keeps getting stronger. A heavier feeling starts to settle in, it was so ridiculously painful. He even starts to cut through his skin trying to get the pain out of him.

He never felt his heart beat so fast before; then again, he was never human enough to feel his heart beat in ache in the first place. 

Soon another voice makes its appearance behind him; he doesn’t turn around to address it. He keeps piercing his chest, tears were falling out his eyes, and shit he doesn’t know why. 

“It’s been a long time.” 

He perks up; he stops scraping his chest and realizes that’s one voice he will never forget, he turns around to see no one, the wounds he left himself were healing and there was no longer anything surrounding him but darkness. He stays there, and just waits for anything to happen. He waits to hear anyone make a sound. 

“You’re a damn coward!” Someone cried as if he was right next to his ears, there is more yelps and cries after that.

“We’re not allowed to take over anyone’s kingdom anymore.” The voice was dead; it had no emotion in it.

“Why won’t you heal him? Damn it! Heal him!” Frighten and scared, even confused was hinted in the tone. 

“You need to understand that he isn’t what you thought he was!” A younger voice then the rest starts, trying to reason with.

“Where are you going?” The same damn voice that sounds so cold and emotionless asked, only there was a small hint of care in it. 

“This isn’t what it means to be king.” A desperate voice, while gentler than the rest.

“What happened to you?” afraid, yet strong. 

“If you stare deep into an abyss, remember that the abyss stares deep inside of you.”

It gets quiet again, and the darkness starts to fade away into a pure void of white. He breathes heavily, swallowing away his nervousness and turns around to look at a male. Brown hair with a pair of horns to go with it, he is dressed in all black and looks happy to see him. 

Can he see him back?

“Who the hell are you?’ he stands straight, looking at the smaller male. Fear is lost in his eyes, and all is left is audacity. 

The smaller male laughs, soon a cup of wine appears at his fingers, he twirls the glass and sips a little. “Do you like this place? I made it myself.” He drops himself on a brown cushioned sofa, and a fireplace starts to form itself.

“What the hell do you want?” the demon growls, finally finding a flaw in the man’s spell to get out, all he wants to know now, was the reason he was brought here. 

“Well, see I need your help, my name is Tooru Oikawa and I really need some assistance.”

“To do what?”

“Ah!” he wiggles his finger at the demon, “That’s only if you agree to help me.”

The demon scoffs, rolling his eyes, “Do you know who I am?” he asked a little cocky. 

Oikawa gives his own little smirk, “I can promise you anything you want.”

The demon outstretches his arms “I have everything I want.” He quickly transforms himself into a grey horned owl, shooting up into the white void. Oikawa frowns as he senses the man leaving his trap so easily; there was nothing he could do. He boos playfully getting off the fake sofa, making the void shatter, the solitude of his room appears instead with Kuroo lying on his bed reading a new book. 

“You’re spell was stupid.” He grumbles, leaving the room to do other things on his list for the day. 

Kuroo watches the king shove himself out the room in a small tantrum. He sighs knowing the spell would’ve been broken so easily, he wasn’t the most expert demon in the world, he looks over the only window Oikawa had.

Bokuto has only gotten stronger.  
\---

“Captain Bokuto? What happened?” Konoha probed, carrying the large man who was just barely waking up. They were just talking about the amount of supplies they had left, debating if they could last longer for a few more moons, or if they should stop to a near port, and out of nowhere, their captain had collapsed. 

The demon grunted, trying to stand on his own, while trying to understand what had happen to him. “I’m fine, just that someone called me.” He dusts himself off, acting a little too serious for the crews taste. “Let’s stop at the nearest port.” He order, walking down to his quarters.

He shuts the door behind him and curses. There was no fucking doubt that was Kuroo. He should have seen this coming; first Iwaizumi had something he could swear that was Kuroo’s curse when they were children. 

When they were young, Kuroo had a difficult childhood, and was treated like trash growing up. After he met Bokuto, the demon was able to sense there was something definitely wrong on the boy and concealed away from for the longest as he could using a little magic he knew. A curse that only brings bad luck to the holder; he had promised himself that he would find who placed it on his best friend, and cut their throat. 

Although, the curse and his mission were long forgotten when nothing had gone wrong, once Bokuto left to live his own journey the spell he enchanted on Kuroo must off faded off, leaving Nekoma into ruins. He cursed again, sliding down his door. He shouldn’t have forgotten something so important. 

Not to mention Kuroo was said to have a similar trait to all the demons, the yellow eyes. He doesn’t know how in the world the man had gotten there, there was no way for him to just evolve himself into one, but no matter how hard Bokuto tries to come up with a perfectly good explanation, he only fails. 

“Shit!” he hits the floor, cracking the wood floor. Who the hell was this Tooru Oikawa anyway? And what the hell was Kuroo doing with him? Shit, if only if he had Akaashi. He might know what to do.

Bokuto curls himself up, propping his chin on top of his knees. Thinking of all the voices that were talking to him, he wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but he was sure they were memories of some kind, to who was the real question. Not to mention there was another voice that called out to him that sounded extremely familiar. 

A demon doesn’t feel, not matter the smiles and tears, the anger and sick, they don’t feel them. Bokuto’s mother was a human, and at first when he was very young he knew what love and sadness felt like. Throughout the years, he had forgotten how to feel, and boredom was the only thing that filled his heart. 

Nineteen years ago Bokuto felt warm. It was the only way to describe it at the time, he felt so warm and comfortable carrying a new born baby who was abandon in a ship wreck. 

Decades ago, he felt happy when he finally got the perfect crew together. He had the Black Ship, which everyone questioned him about, because it was more of an ash grey, but the name wouldn’t have sounded appealing if the ship was called that, and he didn’t want any confusing long names for it either. So black it was.

He felt broken when Nekoma had been destroyed into nothing but rocks. He remembers the day so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw when it was the last time I updated, and that was like what four days ago? Like I seriously finished three chapters because I didn't work and I also have my computer back and running!!! So here's one of them. Haha, hope you guys like it. Oh! And I promise you that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are going to interact real soon, just give it three or more chapters. I swear things will get to it. And I realize now that when you ask me questions I don't really answer them. Next time I'll do better! I just seem to forget somehow.....my apologizes. (シ_ _)シ


	22. The Quick Trip to Cinis

Bokuto remembers easily, Nekoma was finally stabilized and everything was in placed. There were no more wars on the edge for them, nor was there any more false alliance. Peace has finally made itself under Nekoma’s rule. And Kuroo finally decided it was time to find Bokuto after all the years. 

To Bokuto’s knowledge the boy must have been at least in his late twenties. He chuckles at that thought, Bokuto kept the same face he had since he ‘turned’ twenty, always looking young. While Kuroo went ahead and kept aging, he wonders how he looks now. 

Bokuto still years older than him, wasn’t even close to being captain at the time, so he had no leisure to do what he pleases, one time when they stopped to resupply down in a small port there was rumors spreading about Tetsurou Kuroo, traveling to Fuku Port to find his long childhood friend. Everyone knew of the man now, a hero who led armies to success. A man would led the world to peace, alongside him was the king. 

When Kuroo arrived there was no signal of him, of course Bokuto could never stay there, a home where his father despised him. Bokuto could’ve stayed here in this port where they were resupplying, and traveling in land all the way back to Fuku Port just to meet his friend, but that would mean throwing away his high position on the boat, and he can’t let that go. 

Kuroo had searched and couldn’t find. He asked around for his friend, only to be told that he was long gone in the oceans, far into the horizons of the seas. 

So, he took a passenger ship. 

A whole sea away from Bokuto, Kuroo had no chance in encountering him anytime soon. Although another clip of news made its way to Bokuto, saying the Kuroo had left the seas and ran off back to Nekoma. At first Bokuto had thought that maybe Kuroo gave up when he ran off, deciding that Bokuto was not worth his time. 

Bokuto had his own independent adventures ones that were not even on this earth, and he learned about things that not much humans knew about, for example, the Darkness. He learned that darkness has woken up, and was killing everything he touched and heading towards Nekoma. 

He had two options, follow his friend and give up his dream, something still nonexistence, or stay and find that dream, because he can already tell it’s over the horizon and if he stayed a little longer he’ll find it for sure. 

Being the selfish demon he was, stayed. 

One of the biggest regrets he had ever made. 

Nekoma was destroyed under a day. 

Bokuto decided he should go and see the kingdom, but who was he? A man who abandon the country twice, a man who didn’t deserve to ask for forgiveness to bodies that won’t respond, Bokuto turned the blind eye and left it in the past. Leaving a part of his heart to them, and forgetting it was ever his. 

It all came back to him a few decades later when he traveled the cold South Seas. Datekou, who was a port at the time, was finally expanding to become one of the biggest kingdoms that is known today. They barely had their walls on the north, and were still yet placed on the south. 

Staying there for a few days, all the rumors he had heard was that inside the Nekoma’s castle, there was hundreds of dead bodies, burnt into a crisp, while in the throne room there was only six. The hero’s body was never to be found. 

Bokuto blamed himself; he always blamed himself when he remembered the story, but to hear Kuroo, to assume, no. To know Kuroo was still alive still left mysteries in Bokuto’s head. What in the world had happen? Maybe the body was actually moved, or was left unidentified, burnt like the rest of the bodies. 

Years and years go by and not once has he heard about Kuroo, soon their generation has died and the new has come, and that was when Bokuto knew no one would know about the so called hero. 

“Bokuto! Come on captain! It’s been a few hours already!”

He jolts from the banging on his door, he stands upright and looks out a small window, and the daylight was finally becoming dark. He breathes in, and nods his head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m going.” Bokuto shook his head as he turned to grab the knob of the door. 

He grabbed it, but he didn’t twist it. He only looked at it. That Tooru Oikawa, he never met the demon, but hell he felt powerful, yet it seemed there was some human in him. Maybe one of his parents we’re a demon and the other a human like himself. Although, it felt different. It felt like the overwhelming power was new. 

He shakes his head, tightening his hold on the knob, but stops again. 

There’s a sinking feeling inside him. Something too dark and devastating, but shakes it off. It was nothing. It had nothing to do with him. Bokuto may be a selfish demon, but all he cares about are those on this ship, he just hopes Akaashi will return soon, because that’s the only missing piece of the ship right now. 

He finally turns the knob looking at the first few crew men he had recruited gathered up looking out for him. He smiled cheerfully, “Hey, Hey! HEY!” he screamed out loud lifting his fist to the sky. The rest of the crew men smiled in relief, chanting and repeating their captains’ favorite phrase, “Hey, Hey, Hey!” 

\--- 

It wouldn’t stop gnawing the back of his mind, Iwaizumi was sure he saw a flaw on the wall when they first arrived, and now he was sure there was another flaw somewhere in the east wall, a large opening over a frozen river. He didn’t mention either of them afraid he might be accused of something. Looking at Akaashi now, he felt like he should’ve said something beforehand, if he says anything now he would surely be brought back to the central.

It’s been a day since they entered the black underground pipe; they resurfaced during the night time, and left early in the morning back into the underground chamber. 

It was exhausting and a little weird walking the darkness for such a long time, but it was the fastest route to the end, and Iwaizumi just really wants to go home.

There must have been thousands of changes, he even wonders if Oikawa still kept that clear skin of his, because lord knows Iwaizumi had gain to many scars all throughout his body, but it was better on him than Oikawa. Even Hanamaki and his mother were kept in his mind close. 

Another day passes is when Iwaizumi starts to realize this kingdom was gigantic. Or maybe it was because of the continuous snow. 

Soon, Aone leads to the exit, a door visible from the inside, guarded by many me. He bows his head curtly and Akaashi does the same thanking him. Iwaizumi stretches out his hand; Aone takes it without another thought. They both stare at each other knowingly, giving one firm shake they let go. Aone turns back, leaving the two to their own travels. 

There were two doors on the south wall, one leading to an abandon port, the other one no one knew about. Somewhere the rumored Cinis might be located. 

There’s a blizzard waiting for them for a whole week. They travel through it thick and cold, they huddle together noticing that this area was worse than in the mountains oddly enough. Then again, breathing was rather hard, they might be higher up in the mountains. 

After what seemed moons away, the snow started to light up, and the heat started to make its way through. Frozen trees, started to look dead and dry, the white ground becoming a grey. 

“I wasn’t able to say this before, but have you noticed there were rarely any soldiers around the castle?” 

“That’s what I thought too, but it seems that their army is located anywhere near the walls. Even on top of them, also the walls surround the country everywhere, if another kingdom were to attack, that would be a flaw. News would take forever to get to the rest of the army unless they have something special to communicate.”

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks, letting go a large fur coat and tying it around his pack behind him along with his sword. “On top? Shit, we should’ve check that out!” he laughs, and Akaashi smiles gently. 

“There were so many things I didn’t know about before. Did you know Datekou has never lost a war?”

“Why is that?” he asked looking at Akaashi from the corner of his eyes, he too was peeling of the heavy coat. 

“The enemies weren’t able to pass through the blizzard or fight in it. Nekoma also didn’t want it because they thought the place would be to no use.”

“They did have some kind of specialized boots when we were being guided to a small entrance.” He recalls, thinking of the large shoes. 

“Did you see their walls? From the inside I mean, they were amazing, being supported up like that. They aren’t from inside the ground like most think. They’re supported by pillars from one side and the wind from the other; I didn’t realize the walls were so tilted, nor the wind being so strong.” Akaashi started to ramble about it, while Iwaizumi thought to the large crack on a few pillars. They were supposedly made of metal as well, but if anything hits at the right amount, no doubt the walls would fall. 

“Did you talk about the events that are happening in the outside to Futakuchi?”

He nods his head. 

“Even about Aoba Johsai.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t play an act, and his shoulders don’t stiffen like they usually do when he tenses up. “Yeah, Futakuchi was all about it. He says he’s going to report to Moniwa.”

“Futakuchi doesn’t give any formalities to the king does he?” Akaashi asks.

“It’s probably because he’s royalty too.” 

“Are they brothers?” Akaashi asks surprised, looking at Iwaizumi. 

“No, they don’t follow bloodline.”

“Then how? I didn’t read anything about that.” He ponders, wondering if there was more information he was missing. Iwaizumi shrugs not really up to the task to explain it himself, he pulls of another sweater unconsciously as does Akaashi. 

“Is it me, or?” he says as he pulls off his final shirt off, Akaashi shakes his head.

“No, it’s hotter than the desert.”

The land has finally completely turned grey, black rocks here and there, and dead skinny trees barely grown were left on the ground. 

“Shit where are we?” he huffed, breathing heavily. 

“Cursing has become unbecoming on you Iwaizumi.” 

He rolls his eyes and continues walking, they get used to the heat. It’s odd there were times it was extremely hot, and times the temperature was at regular. 

The skies were bright, and there was no cloud in sight, Iwaizumi still had a hard time believing they were in a snowy land just a few hours ago. Now, deep inside this land where not a single cloud had shown itself Iwaizumi was debating if it was like Nysa. There must have been a magic barrier closing off the land.

“Iwaizumi, look.” He turns his head to the direction Akaashi was pointing; a small boy was picking up stones and putting them in his pocket carefully. He kicked and brushed around looking for more rocks. They started to walk towards the boy, they didn’t mean to be sneaky but the small child’s head shot up and he took out a small unique dagger.

Iwaizumi jolted up his hands in forfeit. “Whoa there kiddo, we don’t mean any trouble.” The kid looked a little more pissed at what Iwaizumi had just said. He looks over to Akaashi who motions his shoulders, not sure what to say. 

“Um, sorry, we’re just looking for a place called Cinis.”

The small boy quirks his eyebrow and tilts his head. “Who are you?” he asked, and Iwaizumi’s eyebrows shot up. That definitely didn’t sound like a child. 

“I’m just a man on a quest, and this is my partner, Keiji Akaashi.”

“Don’t give him my full name when you haven’t even given yours.” He glares at the older male; Iwaizumi laughs a little bit but nods his head. 

“Sorry.” He whispers, “My name is Hajime Iwaizumi.” He offers a little too late. 

The small boy walks a little closer to the other males, getting a better look on them; hiding away the dragger which Iwaizumi notices was definitely not made of metal. He was too focus on the smaller boy that he doesn’t pay attention to the newly formed cloud that quickly passed over them.

“And what do you want from Cinis?” he asked, throwing up his hand. 

“We want proof we’ve been here.”

The boy frowns, and slouches a bit, “How about you get out of here?”

Akaashi looked astonished, not expecting to be turned away by a cold shoulder by the kid. He’s got guts, he’ll give him that. Iwaizumi grabs onto the hilt pulling it a little higher, “Listen kid.” He starts but he wasn’t fast enough to pull out the sword fully when something crushed on to the ground. 

Akaashi cursed when heat starts to submerge from the ground, he opens one of his eyes, the other was hit by the debris, there was smoke and fog surrounding the area, he looks around for Iwaizumi but couldn’t find him anywhere, and the rubble was thick. “Iwaizumi!” He yells and tries to get up.

Wobbly at first, he gets on a knee trying to look through the haze, but as soon as it starts to disappear he sees Iwaizumi standing fine, he curses a little looking lame while his traveling buddy was fine. He stands up and gets a better look at him. He had his sword pulled out and his mouth was open, the look on his eyes was something he doesn’t remember ever seeing on Iwaizumi’s face for a long time. 

Fear.

He turns around to get a look at what Iwaizumi was so scared off, and right in front of them was a monster.

It was grey-scaled humongous lizard. Its four legs stretched far, they bent on the elbows and knees and its tail was another thing. The same goes for his neck, long and curved and along with it was a head, its green pupil slits watching Iwaizumi closely. The reptile huffs and smoke appears through its nose. The young boy they had just seen was standing, unharmed under the thing. 

The rubble has finally calmed down, and the lizard had something else pulled at the back of it. Large wings shot up and spread wide, “Holy shit it’s a dragon.” Akaashi whispers, but Iwaizumi catches it without a problem. 

“It’s a what?” He yelled. 

\--

“Moniwa, please understand, Aoba Johsai had taken over a few countries. There is even more rumors that they might keep expanding to the south!”

Moniwa kept walking, ignoring Futakuchi’s advances.

“We need to be prepared for anything.” He screams but Futakuchi was left unanswered. “What the hell are you so afraid of? It’s been decades that we have trapped inside these cursed walls! We don’t even know what’s happening out there anymore! Moniwa please god damnit just listen for once!”

Moniwa makes a stop, he clenches his fingers holding in the words he wants to voice out, but as the king he needs to be more responsible. So he says nothing, walking forward into his quarters. Aone stands behind his charge, watching him his rage seethe out of him. He sighs and looks towards their king disappearing from their view. 

“Goddamit, he just doesn’t get it.” He slaps his palms against his face, trying to hold in his frustrations. 

\--- 

The atmosphere is hot, and uncomfortable. The two males had unalike personalities, something you could tell by the different expressions they wore. The tall male was ways taller than the smaller one, something you could just see. Iwaizumi paid not much attention towards the smaller of the two, who turned out not to be a kid. For the taller one was much more interesting. Before their eyes there was a gigantic dragon, something Iwaizumi only heard from old tales from his father. 

There were even rumors that dragons occupied themselves in the Iwayama Mountains, though Iwaizumi has never seen on in his life there. This boy, or it seems like he was a boy, had changed effortless without struggle into a human, his hair the same color as his scales, and his eyes the color of a bright green. 

His snare as creepy as his smile. 

Iwaizumi holds the hilt of sword tight, pushing the blade deeper into the ground as he leans on it. He doesn’t want to seem like a threat, but wants to be ready for anything. The same went with the dragon. Shapeshifting into a human form to calm down the two travelers, but it was a quick transformation; no doubt the transformation back would take no time, attacking the two easily. 

But he also needed to be more careful watching the smaller of the two. He had a brown round eyes, to cute to be little older than Iwaizumi, but a devaluing frown, irritated from seeing the two newcomers. Akaashi subconsciously takes one foot back; there has to been a barrier in the snowy mountains. The dragon was definitely magical, and the boy might have something up on his sleeves. He takes a quick glance at Iwaizumi, wondering how the exile was able to pass the barrier perfectly fine. 

His eyes directly go to the tall male next. A dragon shape shifter was impressive. He hasn’t heard of anything like it. Although it could only mean that the male was a dragon and if that was the case then he would be easy to beat with that sword of Iwaizumi’s.

He wasn’t told about anything when Bokuto was able to heal from the wound. Although he can make assumptions that the sword was special. Bokuto was immortal; one of his special abilities was to heal in incredible speeds, so getting that hit only to bleed and wince a little. He knew something was up. To make sure it wasn’t Bokuto was the one defective; he gave him a clean cut that healed up quickly. 

Everyone was amazed, even disorderly on what happened. Bokuto told Iwaizumi to follow him to his quarters without Akaashi, keeping more secrets from his first mate. 

His attention changes to Yaku, getting a closer look at the young boy, he may look young but was certainly not with the experiences he held in his eyes. He had a dragger, an interesting one at that. It looked like a tooth of some humongous animal. His eyes shift to the dragon boy, who was giving a toothy smile. 

He was happy and glad that there was finally company. Yaku said that no one was able to find this place, hidden away under mountains and a continuous blizzard that has never stopped for more than a few moons. Somewhere secluded, somewhere where no one will find them, somewhere where they won’t be recognized. Somewhere they’ll be able to forget.

It gets lonely here. He was lucky enough that Yaku was here in the first place, but he would want to meet new friends just as much. So getting to see these humans was amazing, he felt so excited that he reached out his long limb, hoping Iwaizumi would take it. 

Akaashi turns to face the taller man, ready to reach behind him for the bow and arrow if anything were to happen. But Iwaizumi takes the first move, reaching out to take the man’s hand and firmly shakes it. The tall male jumps from the grip, but shakes it as well, the smile still in place. 

Yaku curses, knowing the idiot was going to do something idiotic. 

“My name is Lev!” he smile widens, “He’s Yaku.” He starts to shake Iwaizumi’s hand faster, excited. 

Yaku rolls his eyes, “I can introduce myself idiot.” He bows curtly to Akaashi who does the same. The air is no longer as tense as it was before, yet the atmosphere was thick and awkward. Yaku scratches the back his head, and sees the sun has finally started to go down after the long day. He sighs and turns around looking at new faces. “It’s late; our home isn’t far from here.”

He turns around and leads them away towards their home. Lev begins to talk about the most random of things in their walk, looking up to the sky blabbering about everything he has to say. Yaku looks a little uncomfortable, he’s eyes glint plenty of the times towards Lev. Scared he might spill something that was supposed to be kept secret.

Akaashi thought he hadn’t need anything to worry about, all the tall man was speaking about was his day, speaking about finding a load of fish near the shore, which Iwaizumi was confused about, he didn’t see an ocean anywhere near them.

The questions were all answered after when they arrived in a small home planted on the close of the cliff. The waves could be heard crashing against the grey rock, pushing and shoving its way through. Iwaizumi take a peek over, he keeps shuffling forward to see anything more, getting a better look to see the end of the cliff.

Lev makes an appearance out of nowhere, causing Iwaizumi to move a little forward, almost falling himself, “Be careful! We don’t want any accidents.” Lev says, grabbing onto Iwaizumi thick arm, pulling him farther away from the edge, guiding him into the home Akaashi and Yaku had just disappeared into. 

Iwaizumi nods his head with a nervous smile, nodding shakily. “Yeah, sure.” Frighten from the height. 

\--- 

“You were kicked out of your own kingdom, because you killed how many men?” Yaku asked, on the edge of his seat, interested in Iwaizumi’s story. 

“I didn’t kill anyone.” He groans, covering his face. “I was accused of putting up a rebellion, trying to take down Aoba Johsai.” 

Yaku nods his head, leaning back to get comfortable, “And, what happened to your kingdom exactly, after you left?”

Iwaizumi stays silent, rubbing his hands together he looks over to Akaashi, hopefully the male will explain for him since he did have the most interpretation of it all. The younger nods his head once looking towards the other two. “Aoba Johsai’s king has fallen from an illness still not known; the second prince had taken the crown and throne expanding their selves into two other kingdoms, Karasuno and Kitagawa Daiichi.”

Lev looks back at Yaku, knowing the boy was going to say something. “Kitagawa is a new country, only up for a few decades already. Karasuno was a village, to know they’ve grown to be a kingdom.” He smiles, remembering the old memories. 

Akaashi begins speaking again, talking about the history of Karasuno. “I heard it was first named Kara, although after Nekoma was destroyed,”

Lev snaps his head towards Yaku, the smaller of them flinches from the name, Akaashi takes notice but continues “They’ve began rebuilding, terrified whatever happened to Nekoma would happen to them as well. They grew as a village becoming a large kingdom. They were strong through many years. Now, in recent years two kingdoms had fought against each other, many small villages were destroyed because of the war. Karasuno took it upon themselves to defend and help only to fall as well. Their castle is in ruins, their king is dead from an illness that could be cured but they had no money to achieve it.”

Iwaizumi was impressed how much information the male had, and listened in to every detail, “When the king died the princess had to take the throne, but the village seemed to be crumbling more. They’ve seen better days, and once Oikawa had taken over the kingdoms they both had happier people.”

Yaku nods, “The prince, just took the crown and started terrorizing other kingdoms?”

“He wasn’t terrorizing them.” He butts in, glaring at the smaller male. Lev senses a dark sense coming from the male, and quickly puts his guard on him. Akaashi grabbed on to Iwaizumi’s shoulder, relaxing him a bit. 

“No, he isn’t.” he looks at Iwaizumi a little more before turning his head towards Yaku, “He started the expansion in his prince years when his father was starting to feel ill. Through reports it was the council that wanted to take over Kitagawa, Karasuno was on Oikawa.”

“A prince.” Yaku staggered, “How old was he?”

“He was sixteen, seventeen. Give or take.” 

“Are you serious?” 

They both nod, Yaku turns his head back at Iwaizumi, “You were exiled, told to travel to four regions, grab something you wouldn’t find elsewhere, what areas of have you discovered already?”

“Nysa, and Neredies.”

Lev shots his head up. “Did you meet of a boy name Inuoka?” he asked hurriedly at Iwaizumi, but boy shakes his head. 

“No, where would I find him?”

“In the forest before you enter Nysa! He lives there. Right Yaku?” he turned his head to look at him excitedly. He only looks at the dragon boy before Lev looks back at Iwaizumi. “He runs around there, are you sure you didn’t see him?”

Iwaizumi takes a second to think if there was anyone that went by that name but can’t think of any one that did. “No, I don’t think I ever met anyone with that name, but before I entered Nysa, there was this feeling that I was being watched, there was even rustles in the trees, that could be him right?”

“Did he talk to you? At all?”

He shakes his head.

Yaku smiles sadly, playing with his fingers. “That’s like him now. That’s how he is now.”

Akaashi decides that now was the right to mention something about Yaku, and possibly Lev. He can’t assume so quickly though, the both are obliviously demons. It might be going too far, but there was an odd feeling setting inside him, telling him that he what he’s thinking had something to do with them. 

“Nekoma.” Is all he says, and Yaku shifts his attention towards him swiftly. Lev’s stunning green eyes look up to see him as well; they were gone from lively to anxiety. 

“You, you have something to do about it do you not?” Akaashi asked, pulling on one of his fingers from an odd habit, Iwaizumi pikes up, interested. 

“Your name sounds very familiar, as does the name Inuoka.” He looks over to Lev, “I don’t recall a name like yours though.” Lev looks back down, clenching his fist together. 

“Yaku,” he whines. “I’m sorry Yaku.”

Akaashi frowns not sure what he had meant by that, Lev stands up towering over both Akaashi and Iwaizumi easily. “Please leave,” he says desperately. He paws on Iwaizumi’s forearm, trying pull him to get him out. Yaku doesn’t say anything about it, only letting Lev do the talking now. 

“Please get up.” He says, his voice sounded a little forced now. Iwaizumi frowns taking his arm back from the dragon. It doesn’t make the situation better, Lev snarls showing fangs that weren’t definitely there the last time. “For fucking sake, please leave damnit!” he throws his arms towards the door, signaling them to get out, the furniture of the house shook a little. Iwaizumi stands his ground while Akaashi looks around seeing a few things crash against the ground. 

Yaku stays quiet, twiddling with his fingers again.

“It’s okay.” 

Lev snaps his head towards Yaku, he frowns upset but hastily turns away, running out the door. Akaashi watches Lev run towards the cliff, transforming so quickly and flew off. Yaku doesn’t look back, still playing with his fingers. Iwaizumi takes a seat again, relaxing after that energy of anger blast through him from the dragon. 

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything?” 

Yaku nods his head slowly, “I guess what happened to Nekoma is still unknown to the world.” 

Akaashi gestures his head, agreeing with the smaller male. 

“I guess introductions would make sense first.” He pauses, he hid away from all the mess, and he hid away when they all realized what each of them possessed. He didn’t want to be a part of everything that reminds him of what they used to be, he couldn’t be strong when everyone else needed him to be.

“My name is Morisuke Yaku, I used to be a part of the council of Nekoma when King Kenma Kozume took the throne, I was his adviser, whenever he had questions and doubts, worries or anxiety he would come to me. I made sure he was healthy and that he was getting rest, if anything I felt like his own personal maid. Maybe even a mother.” He jokes.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so I feel like this chapter is rushed, even though I did it way back, it's mostly because of the chapter I'm working on now. I'm trying to put as much as detail as possible yet not make it too long. Maybe it should be it's own story? Well. I don't know. Anyways. We super close to Iwaoi interactions! I mean I think it's close. Anyways, (again) hope you enjoy this chapter. Mucho Love. Have a nice Wednesday night, and enjoy yourselves. Thannk you so much for the Kudos and the comments, much appreciate!!


	23. Nekoma's Story

He was born without the warmth of his mother, as she died the day she gave life, many maids and servants had labeled just like how they labeled the queen. Quiet and weak, she always seemed to be sick, catching all the illness that was ever present. The king was sadden by the death of his beloved, and refused to remarry anyone else, no matter how young, nor how beautiful. Scared and traumatized by the death of his love, he kept his newborn safe and away from anything that could hurt him. 

Despite what people had said about the king, the man who could only care for himself and the riches on his head, the king loved his child, Kenma Kozume.

Although there were some faults in his plan to keep the child safe. For example, Kenma wasn’t allowed to leave his room, unless addressed too. Only at the age of seven he was allowed to leave his room, as long as someone was with him at all times. He never took interest playing outside with the rest of the kids, afraid of what they would think of him, since he never really interacted with anyone, he never really knew how to act with them. 

He grips the small book he took from the library, the maid chatting along with him as they pass different openings, peering through them to see different kids run around with fake swords. They must still be too young in order to enlist with the training program. Something Kenma wanted to participate in, but once he saw all the hard labor, he didn’t think he would even make it past the first day. 

He wasn’t even the brightest prince born into the castle, although he loved reading. Especially ones that had stories of one continuous character, about his life as a young boy to a brave warrior, he particular think he was the character in book, it was more as he was joining the hero in his journey to peace. 

Kenma’s room was large, being the only prince; he was given everything, even when he never asked for it all. So, one day when he entered his room after the midwife bid him goodbye, he definitely didn’t miss the boy hiding behind the red and gold curtains. He bite the bottom of his lip out of nervousness, not sure how even might want to address it. Maybe he shouldn’t, but that would only make it even awkward. 

So gaining up the confidence, he quietly muttered out, “Are you lost?” although he quickly regretted it. He should’ve said something different, something that wouldn’t sound so sarcastic, but the boy peaked through the curtains eyeing the prince carefully. His eyes were filled with curiousness, yet he looked extremely tired. 

Kenma gulped, trying again he says, “Do you need anything?”

The boy shakes his head slowly, he was nervous; Kenma could tell by the little shake in the boy’s hands. He must’ve entered the room for a reason, it looked impossible to climb three stories high for the boy extremely scrawny. He mentally shakes his head; he shouldn’t make such assumptions so quickly. He breathes in, his own nerves going a little crazy now but decides to say “It looks like you need something.”

“I’m not a theft!” he screams out, a little anger. Kenma took a step back, his own arms started to shake. He didn’t want to come on to strong, he just wanted an answer. He didn’t know it would angry the dark-haired boy so easily. He bites his lower lip harder, trying to get his thoughts anywhere from here. But they only keep bringing him back, telling him that he needs to face it if he ever wants to be a good king.

“I didn’t,” he starts, not looking at the other male. Refusing to, “I didn’t say that. You looked tired, so I thought.” He pauses, not sure if he can even finish the sentence after that, he starts to shake severely, trying to calm his nerves he breathes in deep loads of air. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Kenma snaps his head to look at the boy, who was now sliding down onto the floor. He doesn’t say anything after that, soon he falls asleep and Kenma wasn’t sure if he should do anything about it. He takes cautious steps to get a better look at the boy, the curtains kept blowing in his face, keeping him from looking at the boy properly. 

Once close enough, maybe a foot away, Kenma crouches, his arms wrapping itself around his legs and his chin places itself on top of his knees. 

The boy was skinny, yet his hands were covered in cuts and dirt, there were even different splotches on the boy’s face. Kenma smiles softly, the weird angle the stranger’s hair fell was odd, yet it suited him well enough, black with a greasy shine. Now that Kenma thinks forwardly enough, he notices the stench the boy gives up. He must be from the ghetto. The area Kenma hears most about around the maid’s gossip. Where different families live with money that barely buys them an apple, even when they have money, they get turned away from the rags they wore. 

Which turn out to be really rags; the boy in front of him, sleeping soundly, was dressed in clothing that probably never was clothing in the first place. Just cloth stitched together, piecing the information together, the boy wasn’t just a skinny boy. He was probably starving. 

A strange feeling surged through him to help, but how can he? He can’t leave the room unadvised. Nor can he allow getting the boy seen, someone would definitely report it to the king, and how protective his father is, he would most likely kill the stranger. So the best thing he can do is hide him. They were the same height, and he was light. Kenma could of course carry the boy easily. Well, not easily, but he was able to do it. 

Kenma got up from his position, ignoring the small strain he felt on his thighs. He puts one arm around the boy’s neck and the other under his knees. Kenma breathes in deeply, sucking as much as support his inner body can and lifts. 

The boy was definitely a lot heavier than he looked. Kenma dragged his feet towards the bed, trying his best not to drop either of them, it was only a few steps away and Kenma was sure he walked a mile with the weight he was carrying, but the pain soon ended when the boy was dropped from his embrace to the bed. Kenma relaxed his arms, happy to know that was over with. He grabbed the end of the maroon blankets, pulling them towards him to cover the stranger, it wasn’t much but the maid won’t enter the room unless the king was there to advise it. 

She wouldn’t see a thing; her eyes never go past Kenma when she knocks to inform him she was there in the first place, so it wouldn’t be new. He left to go open the large brown doors, peeking his head slightly to see a guard quickly dropped to his knee, looking at the prince with the kindest eyes. “My young prince?” 

Kenma anxiously looked away, fiddling with his fingers, he gulps and waits a bit trying to gather up the courage to ask something from the guard. And the man waits, patiently, fully knowing the personality of the prince. Kenma realized he may be taking forever got his nervousness to go higher, afraid the guard would get annoyed by how long it took him to even say one word, but once he looked at him, his nerves calmed down, the sweet kind eyes he was given was filled with patience. 

And that was enough for Kenma to relax. “I would like something to eat.”

The guard looked surprised, and Kenma quickly regrets his decisions, he doesn’t know what time of day it was. It would look extremely suspicious to ask for food when he probably already ate breakfast maybe a few minutes ago, but he wasn’t even sure if he did already. He doesn’t even remember anything at the moment with his anxieties start to feel like they were all over the place. 

But the guard smiles, patting the prince on the end, “No worries Prince Kenma, we would get right to it.” The guard stands, and leaves the other one to take position for both of them, Kenma smiles shyly and walks back inside his room. Happy to get over with it, Kenma leans back on the door breathing with relief. 

“Who are you?”

There goes the relief. 

Kenma looks over at the bed. The stranger still looked just as tired as he did in the beginning, but he was up, his eyes lazily watching Kenma. Kenma gulps, trying to regain his stature. He tries to keep his own eye contact straight as long as he could, but the way the other boy looks, he was so broken that Kenma had to look away. 

“My name is Kenma.”

“The prince?”

He nods his head, unsure if he should’ve told the boy any of it in the first place, but what lie could he make up? The boy pushes the blanket off him, looking down he looked surprised. Kenma started to panic , did he do something wrong? He knew he should’ve just left the boy there on the ground, he only woke up minutes later, there was really no point was there?

“Your sheets,” he mutters, but Kenma could hear him loud and clear. “I’m covered in filth, and you still placed me here?” he looks back to see the prince, wondering if this was really true, that he was covered in the most expensive silks, in the most dirtiest clothes. 

“So?” Kenma whispered, not entirely sure what was wrong with the whole situation. 

The shocked expression on his face quickly turned into a smile. He snickered and leaned back on the headboard, “Name is Tetsurou.” 

Kenma looked shyly down, while Tetsurou’s smile grew, his eyes twinkling, someone knocks on the door, and Tetsurou quickly covers himself with the covers again as the door opened, a young maid with a large metal trail with different sorts of foods. “Master Kenma.” She mutters out, not quiet entering the room she stands patiently waiting for Kenma come to her. 

Just like the guards, they know their limits with the young prince. The prince walks up to her quickly, grabbing hold of the metal tray the woman bows curtly, leaving with a small goodbye with a smile on her face. The door is closed behind her, and Kenma turns back around to face Tetsurou out of the sheets. “They love you.” He whispers, as he stares at the door.

Kenma shakes his head, “Not necessarily.”

Tetsurou laughs, but pulls away the covers fully as Kenma walks up to him, but before he can lay the tray on the bed Tetsurou stands up, looking confused as the tray takes its place on the bed. Kenma then shuts his eyes, embarrassed. His hands grip against the tray, afraid to even let them go from facing his embarrassment. 

“Is that,” Tetsurou starts, but wasn’t even sure if he should finish. “Is that for me?” he asked, looking embarrassed himself. 

Kenma never knew he would make a friend like this, never in his life would he ever thought that this boy would be something so much more to him in the future. 

After eating a delightful meal, something Tetsurou never in his life could ever enjoy, he couldn’t stop blabbering about his life, and Kenma was more than impressed, Tetsurou was only eight yet he experienced so many more things Kenma could never get close to, then a book appeared in front of his face. A purple covered book and Tetsurou looked extremely happy to have it in his hands. 

“This book here, is something I stole.” He laughs, but Kenma quickly remembers the outburst the boy yelled at him when they first made eye contact, but he let it pass, wondering what else Tetsurou had to say. “I stole it from some odd man after my mom passed,” he looks sadly at the book. “it looked like he really liked the book, and since he took away my mom’s life. I took away this book.”

He dropped it in front of Kenma, it opened along the way. “But as you can see, it was blank. That old geezer is gonna get it I swear.” He lifted his fist, shaking it a bit. 

“He took away your mother’s life?” Kenma asked, a little hesitant, but Tetsurou nodded his head, not really looking like it took effect on him. 

“Yeah, he was my mom’s boss. He wouldn’t let her leave work to go see a doctor.” He gulps slowly looking down on the empty bowl inn his hands. “If she even thought of skipping work, he would fire her, and she didn’t want that. She wanted to able to support me, not sell me off like the neighbors would. Just for money.”

Kenma frowned, he heard about that before, but never in his life would he ever believe it. When parents were so desperate for money, that they would sell their children to slave drives, but now, he has to believe it. 

“Mom passed away this morning.” Tetsurou looks out the window, “And I haven’t eaten all day yesterday and today. At least until now, so thank you prince Kenma.” He gets off the cushion of the bed and sets his knees on the wooden floor bowing at the prince with thanks. 

The prince stands abruptly, “That’s not necessary; you don’t have to do that.” He mutters, trying to get the boy to get up, but Tetsurou was grateful despite the fact his true feelings with the royalty were nasty. The boy stands up, smiling up to Kenma, but his head looks over to left, where the window was. He smiles sadly and looks back down to Kenma, who was only a few centimeters shorter. “I got to m’lord.” He bows playfully, and jumps on top of the ledge of the window. “You’re real nice Kenma, don’t ever change.” He jumped off as Kenma falls back surprised.

His palms hit against the cold pavement on the ground giving him support to stand. He rushes towards the window; his body is pushed alongside the ledge, his fingers curled around the ledge to hold him still and looks down. Tetsurou was gone or invisible and blocked from his vision which was the most logical thing that crossed through Kenma’s mind. 

Either way Tetsurou was gone from Kenma’s sight.

A large gush of wind flew through his brown locks; he shut his eyes to protect them from any dust. The refreshing sensation leaves Kenma feeling different. 

\---  
The book that was left behind had a purple cover, soft and worn. Kenma traced over the golden writing on it. It was a word he never seen before. He opens the cover and sees a blank page; he ignores it and turns the next page. It was blank as well.

To make sure this wasn’t just a joke, he flipped through each page, hoping to find something. His eyes scan around after another round of flicking them through again. Each piece of paper an old yellow color, some of the corners were bent and ripped away. 

“This is so weird.” He whispered, there had to be something that made the guy Tetsurou mentioned so interested, yet there was absolutely nothing. He closes the book. Looking at the cover more attentively, there was a gold stitching, a symbol and one word. He traced the symbol slowly, trying to understand what it was.

Then the words were next, I.N.C.A.N.T.A.M.E.N.T.U.M. 

He tilts his head out of reflex, trying to get a better idea on what the word might mean. He starts walking towards the shelves picking out one of the biggest books there was, it was filled with words around the kingdom, even those of foreign language. There has to a word even remotely close to this one.

His finger starts at the first letter of the word, scrolling down as he mutters the first syllable of the word.

 

He keeps sliding his finger down, finally muttering the rest of the word left, “In can ta men tum.” 

A blaze of light flashes in Kenma’s eyesight, the poor prince shuts his eyes closed, lifting his arms in instinct to cover his face. He stays like that even when the light faded away. Kenma peeks through his arms. His eyes flicker, trying to catch anything off. But there was nothing. He exposes his face and looks around the room for anything different. He looked back to the purple book.  
It was sitting there face down, and Kenma wasn’t sure if he even wanted to be so close to it in the first place now. He gave it a good gaze, watching the book just lay there as if didn’t do something just a few minutes ago. 

Kenma had everything he could ask for. Even when he never asked for much, Kenma had enough. But this book was definitely something else. This book was something incredible. He gets back on his knees, crawling towards the book. He reaches it for it, only to stop his hand mid-way. 

He debates if he even should touch it in the first place; he sucks in his bottom lip, chewing it. Somewhere deep inside him, courage was found, making him grab the book in one quick swift move. He expected something to happen once his finger touched the purple cover, maybe a sting or a surge of power go through him. 

Yet there was nothing. He curses a little annoyed that the stories he read were always false in some sense. I mean the book did just flash a bright light. That had to mean he was the protagonist of whatever story he was part off. He scoffs while rolling his eyes. Him? The main character, another mock and he laughs a little right after. 

He lives in a world where nothing but war and politics happen. Stuck in a room afraid from the outside, ten years old and never had been a part of any sword training. He sighs as he sits down properly opening the blank book again. 

Kenma drops the book. 

\--- 

Tetsurou came back the next day, to give proper thanks apparently. Although, the flower he was given was the only thing he could give Kenma. Saying the beautiful flower was still beautiful despite being a weed. Kenma awkwardly accepted it, and while he was at it, he introduced Tetsurou to the book. Telling him about the book, and that’s all they talked about. Kenma was actually surprised he even talked this much in the first place, no less to a stranger. 

The next day, Tetsurou came back. 

And the day after that, and the day after, there at least hasn’t been a day he hasn’t shown up. After what seemed like full moons away, Kenma completely forgot what it meant to be a lone. 

\--- 

“Are you serious? You really think this is going to work?” 

Kenma nods his head, putting the book down on the middle of the table. The wooden desk had bulk of basil on the left of a bowl, and on the right was a bunch of peppermint. Nothing else, no markings or symbols took its place on the table. 

Tetsurou looks over Kenma’s shoulder dusting off his hands using his trousers. The day before, he was asked of Kenma to picked out all the herbs that he asked for, he puts at the book, tracing a picture. “It looks like you need to draw something here.”

Kenma looks back at the open pages, but quickly retreats realizing Tetsurou was a little too close to confront. He nods his head shyly and mumbles, “Not really.” It was quiet but Tetsurou heard loud and clear. He wanted Kenma to clarify but knew the boy wasn’t much of a talker. 

He looks at Kenma closely as the boy was tracing his fingers through the book carefully, he mouthed out words Tetsurou couldn’t even come close to understand. Yet the boy looked extremely interested, watching the younger boy carefully. His dark hair fell to his shoulders, swaying each time he moved around

It has been moons since they’ve first met. The second day he came back Kenma had told him about the book, how it was able to disappear its content when command, and to reappear. It was rather amazing without the doubt, even Tetsurou tried a few times. 

But once they got deeper into what the actual content was, Tetsurou lost interest. Failing at the pronunciation and not sure exactly what anything actually meant. Although Kenma didn’t know just as much nor did he know anything about what the book was saying. 

So he studied. 

In the end, the book exposed thousands of secret recipes to make anything happen. After many translations, which could take about a few years to decode everything, Kenma was able to decode everything under a few moons, excluding a few that seemed too complicated. He was stuck in a room, debarred from the world outside of his room for the safety of his wellbeing. He had nothing to do but translate this book, and hasn’t asked the maids for any new books, just paper and ink. 

So here they were, with a wooden table that was used to carry other books at the corner of his room was now placed in the middle, covered by only two herbs and a book in the middle, over an empty bowl. 

“Um,” Kenma muttered, a little hesitant, but Tetsurou was all ears. Throughout the moons, Tetsurou learned that Kenma doesn’t like voicing his thoughts, and enjoys the thought of personal space. He doesn’t offer a lot, but his intellect, even at a young age, was able to do things Tetsurou thought it was impossible for someone to do their age.

Although, he really can’t say Kenma was all that smart. Maybe just reading and writing was his strong points. A few days back Tetsurou came in through the window just after a maid left Kenma’s room. He arrived before hand, but didn’t want to just barge in, getting both of them in trouble so he waited outside. On the ledge of the wall, a few levels high from the ground. 

“Would you like to know why?” Kenma speaks up, a little scared that Tetsurou would shake his head, and would show disinterest in what Kenma found so exciting, but his worries washed away when Tetsurou gave him one of Kenma’s favorite smiles, nodding his head he whispered out, “Of course.”

Without delay Kenma jumps on the opportunity, “It’s in small writing, but I caught it, look.” He opens the book to a certain page, quickly without hesitation points to a very small print of words. Tetsurou looks over, frowning when it was smaller than what he expected, and words put together into something Tetsurou couldn’t understand. 

“What does it say?” he asked, he takes a quick glance at Kenma, but realizes to quickly, that Kenma was voluntarily getting close to him. He smile; happy his friend has started to finally open up to him. 

“Well, it’s a rough translate, saying that this book is demonic. And with different clues around the book, like if you looked closely enough you’ll see that the demonic markings are not necessary.”

“What would be the difference be if you actually used the demonic markings?” he asked, flipping through the pages to see the drawings of terrifying images. 

“It would consume the wielder, giving them dark powers and the urge for destruction.” Kenma answered in a serious tone, but cutely smiles at Tetsurou, “Or at least that’s what I think it means.” 

Tetsurou laughed, breaking the small second tension throughout the tiny room. “Imagine that, the prince who will become king and corrupted by darkness. Now that would be scary.”

Kenma pouted, “It’s not like they would want me to be king.” 

Kenma never left the room, half of the time because he never really wanted to, the other half was because he wasn’t allowed to, but he heard the whispers of the council men. Even the maids told him that the citizens were concerned for the future, theirs and their kingdom. 

“Don’t say that.” 

Tetsurou pushed Kenma’s shoulder, making the younger boy face him. He lays his other hand on the boy’s other shoulder, leveling down to get a good look at Kenma, knowing the boy would turn away from him if he had the chance. “You can’t say that. Don’t believe in other’s words. They are in no position to even talk shit about you!” he curses, shaking Kenma. 

The younger boy looks more surprised than terrified when Tetsurou began lecturing him. “You’re smarter than what others believe, so stand up straight and show them what you’re made off.” He lets go of the prince, flicking his shoulder lightly while smiling down at him. 

Kenma peeked through the strands of hair that fell over his eyes, watching the older kid smile with all his teeth showing brightly. “What makes you think I’m so great?”

Tetsurou put his hands on his hip, giving Kenma another flashy smile before saying, “This place is a wreck. You and I know both know that. There are things that definitely need to be changed, starting with the council. I love this kingdom, and that’s why I want to change it for the better, so I won’t just feel love for this kingdom but pride too! And I know you feel the same way Kenma.”

“Who says I like this place?”

“The way your eyes light up whenever you’re outside this room.” 

Kenma gave him a horrified look, “Do you follow me around everywhere?” 

Taken back by the sudden question, Tetsurou’s face starts to heat up, not sure how to even explain himself. He mutters and blabbers but no real words form. Kenma gulps, fully knowing he made things awkward, so he did the best thing he was great at. Ignoring the situation and move on. So he turns back to look at the laid out book that was placed in front of him, grabbing a cup of water he tilts it, making the contents fall into the bowl, as with the herbs. At the same time, he chants out a few words. Tetsurou starts to quiet down, peering over to see what Kenma was doing.

With amazement glinting in his eyes, he sees a small orb flying out the bowl, small and pure white. It levitates from the Kenma’s palms, the boy smiles as a small flame like image appears in the inside, giving off warmth. 

“Holy crap.” Tetsurou looked at the large ball, the closer he gets the warmer he feels. “What is it?” stumped by the thing, appearing out of the bowl. 

Kenma smiles softy, “From the book, it’s something that makes you feel warm, emotionally and physically.” He lifts his arms, the ball pulls away from his palms, going as high as well. 

“This is amazing Kenma.” 

Tetsurou’s voice felt extremely welcoming, so when Kenma had peeked over at his friend, he wasn’t expecting that kind of expression on his face. His eyes would crinkle, and his smile would be a little agape, his teeth barely showing and his body seemed so relaxed. Magic was truly the second thing that made Kenma feel so motivated. Made him feel inspired and worth living. 

The first being Tetsurou. The boy who thinks’ he’s limited. 

From the small stories Tetsurou would share with Kenma, the boy was raised in the shambles, living in dirt and stepping on rocks with his bare feet. Yet, he wanted everyone around him to be happy, playing with kids younger than him hoping to keep their minds out of hunger. A boy who had no status, he knew where his limits lay, and claims that Kenma would be the savior to the corrupted kingdom. 

But in reality, it hurt Tetsurou to say that Kenma was the one to be able to save the kingdom. When he so desperately wanted to be part of it. 

Kenma decided then, that using his own status, he’ll help the boy, giving Tetsurou the opportunity to be by his side when he becomes the ruler of the kingdom, rebuilding the kingdom from the bottom, and giving peace and equally to everyone. Getting peace was a far dream, but maybe with his newfound skill, it would surely be closer. 

\--- 

The trip to Fuku port was hot. There wasn’t one wagon with cold water barrels anymore, and not any food that Kenma could get his hands on to snack on. Although there was one thing that made Kenma glad, and that was Tetsurou joining in on the journey. With the help of Kenma’s, he was able to steal a training uniform for Tetsurou. Although the boy refused to wear it when it wasn’t necessary, and it was so he wouldn’t be called a leach when he traveled along. Disguising himself as a student for those in training to be either a knight or soldier during the day, and if that was the case. Kenma was on his own, excluding all the guards watching him. 

After a few moons of convincing, the king allowed Kenma to be allowed beyond the castle walls. Learning and representing the kingdom for the future, but every night Tetsurou made it his job to be next to Kenma for a few hours at nighttime. Sneaking passed the guards with ease, and helping him with his practice with magic. 

Although moons later, Kenma was able to make new friends along the way, even finding the courage to sneak out the guard’s sight to see all of them, despite never really talking to them. He enjoyed each’s ones company. They never pushed him either, or made him out to be a god. Treating him like a normal human being. They were one of the best nights for Kenma. 

They all talk amongst each other, comfortable with just Kenma’s presence as it was, never pushing him to answer questions he never wanted to answer. Things started to get interesting when Tetsurou mentioned his plans, about changing the views of the kingdom. One of the boys quickly intervened, bragging about the fact that it was impossible for them to do anything. 

“But we’re not talking about now; I’m talking about when we get titles! When Kenma becomes king! Until then, we need to build confidence in others.”

The boy, Morisuke, was still tentative but respected Tetsurou a little more than their first encounter. Morisuke was someone Kenma trusted first out all of his new friends. He was being mentored by the recent adviser, learning different politics situations and manners. As long as a few defense skills, if anything were to happen, he would have to learn how to defend the king. Yet, it seemed he was a little tempered when his height was mentioned. Even at a young age, he was the smallest and would always be noted to be one. 

Another boy, Shouhei, was a silent one was pale and quiet when they were all gathered up together, yet he laughed at his own thoughts, whenever he was alone. Kenma understood where he came from. Never really speaking to others, always keeping his thoughts to himself and only expressing them when necessary, only Shouhei never talks yet it was clearly known he wanted to be a knight. 

Another male, someone Kenma could not relate too, was named Sou, a very energetic boy who had always a story to tell. Loud and filled with energy to blow off, always inputting his own thoughts as much as possible in order to get things going when no one else was speaking. Sou was a filled with energy his father being a past knight, passing away to quickly in wars before, though the boy wants to follow his father footsteps, becoming a knight as well. 

Nobuyuki was another welcoming friend. Only speaking to split up childish fights, and inputting his own thoughts whenever he thought was necessary, he was the one who tried to keep the peace around everyone. He was a son of a nobleman, yet he didn’t want to be an important scribe, he wanted to be a knight. 

Taketora another loud mouth, was hot tempered when provoked, but was quickly the one to turn away when a girl was involved. He wanted to be a knight, and a soldier, a man to serve the king and the kingdom. 

One night, when they all got together again, it started just as always. With Morisuke and Tetsurou were both arguing about something that had to be filled with nonsense, things that didn’t even matter to those who were considered civilized, but for some odd reason riled up the two. From many observations, Kenma could tell Tetsurou enjoyed his friendship with Morisuke the most. 

The two were smart enough to know that their arguments meant nothing, yet without fault they never took a moment to argue with one another. In the future though, they did share one dream, a dream for a better Nekoma. Kenma shakes his head, trying to forget the thoughts that crossed his mind. Tetsurou treasured every bond he made, no one being the favorite despite what he says in secret to Kenma, about the prince being the obvious favorite, although it was off when Tetsurou said he didn’t like sharing his mother’s death with anyone, and yet it was so easy for him to spill it in front of Morisuke and Nobuyuki. 

Taketora groaned, tired that all the training he had went through was so tough that day. Morisuke rolled his eyes, saying that it was probably nothing, yet Taketora fires back, “You don’t understand Morisuke; I’m a soldier in training, you’re an adviser in training you don’t have to train like we do.”

They younger boy rolled his eyes; everyone already knew he was training as well, only in a more respective manner. The goal was that Morisuke would advise the future king, and never leave his side when needed, and there will be times where he’ll need protection. So Morisuke’s defense skills with a sword were already shaping up to be one of the best.

Kenma smiled as the group of his friends started to argue with one another right and left, while Nobuyuki’s quiet nature only smiled as well, enjoying everyone together, just comfortable in each other’s spaces. 

He finally decided that, that day was the day to share his secret. Knowing that his group of friends weren’t like any other. He spoke up with a small mutter, gaining everyone’s attention without a second delay. He motions everyone to gather up, getting everyone closely together. Kenma took out the small little sack he had strapped to his side, taking out a book with different types of herbs that he gathered up on the trip. 

A fennel flower and kalonji seeds were the only thing that looked common to everyone else, flipping through the pages Kenma stops on one particular one. He looks over at his friends and whispers, “There’s something I learned over the moons, and I’m willing to trust everyone here with my secret, now, do you trust me?”

Morisuke’s eyes soften and nodded his head, “Of course Kenma, if there’s one person here to trust, it would be you that we trust the most.”  
Kenma nodded his head, flustered, while gathering up the ingredients together as he murmurs, something not audile or recognizable to anyone else, but once he’s finished he smiles up to his friends sneakily, opening his hands to reveal a small black round bird on his palm, a small orange tuff of hair on top of it. 

Everyone gasped while Tetsurou snickered at everyone’s expression. With a heated discussion and lots of questions later, everyone was already filled with so many more questions. Kenma was a little to overwhelmed, and was glad when Morisuke mentioned that they all needed to rest, but before anyone said anything else Tetsurou ended the ‘meeting’ with this: 

“We are still the young of this generation, but we are not blind to what lies inside our kingdom. We all want to better ourselves, either to become a knight, a soldier, an adviser, or even king…” he paused and took a look at Kenma, “and make our kingdom into something we call paradise. With the help of Kenma’s magic, we surely can achieve it as we grown older, and stronger taking over the lazy corrupted council. 

Nobuyuki glances down for a second thinking that his father was included in that council, yet never wanted to be anything he was. 

“With Kenma as our future brain of the kingdom, we must be like the blood in our veins, keep the flow of the blood without stopping, keep the oxygen moving and keep our minds working, all for the sake of Nekoma.”

Taketora nodded his head furiously, slapping a hand down on the wood, Shouhei softly places his hand on top of his with a silence, while everyone else follows. Kenma’s being last. “This dream of yours,” Morisuke starts but shakes his head, “No, this dream of _ours_ will be accomplished.”

Everyone gave a cheeky smile, happy and glad that they finally stood in the same page. Ready to fight for what they all wanted.

\--- 

 

“Who is he?”

“Someone Tetsurou picked up from Fuku Port; apparently he’s the reason why he’s been gone for such a long time.” Taketora says, looking over his shoulder to see Tetsurou and the new kid run around in circles like headless chickens. “Also, I think he might be joining us on our trip back.”

Kenma looks at the newcomer, an odd feeling weld up in his chest. He was strange, and there was something inside him that unsettled him greatly, but he looked away when that same boy turned his head to look at Kenma, he gulps, Kenma can sense it and looks away while laughing at Tetsurou’s jokes. 

Since they started their trip back to Nekoma, Tetsurou has been absent in their so called meetings. Everyone still showed up despite the absence of Tetsurou. 

When they made it to the kingdom everything started to change. Kenma was finally allowed in the meetings, and was actually getting a little respect around the castle. He was able to leave the castle grounds, on his own talking with the citizens. He was able to order and people would follow. 

He was given authority and did plenty of research in the library and the records room, where every piece of history before Nekoma had begun its own history. He was observant and told his father when it was wise or not to trust someone, giving him creditability when he was right. This was all the time so far. 

As he grew older, he started to be a little more forceful, like the time he knocked Testurou into sense. Ever since Bokuto had made an appearance the boy had made Tetsurou forget about his dreams and wanted to do nothing more than just play. But once Kenma gave Tetsurou the status as knight, the boy was no longer a boy, but a man with responsibilities. Tetsurou even begged Kenma to give Bokuto, the boy he befriended in Fuku Port, a job, a position in the council even. Giving the demon a chance to help Nekoma’s problems, of course he couldn’t deny a friend so easily and gave it to him. 

Soon, the prince had become the crowned king, after his father died from an illness still unknown to their world, and as king, sometimes he would send this soldiers to collect things he heard about only through rumors only for them to be true. There was one thing though, that Kenma could only trust Tetsurou with. 

It was a white crystal ball, hidden away mountains away from any life on the planet, but it was said to be something that came from space, something that no human can hold. When the ball was retrieved, two things happened. Tetsurou was given praise and acknowledgements, getting the crystal ball many people have seek for, and died trying.

The other thing that happened was the characteristic that changed Kenma’s hair. When Tetsurou placed the ball on top of Kenma’s palms, he felt an enormous power swell up inside him, and the feeling of change surge through him. Tetsurou yelled out surprised, taking the ball away from Kenma before it bleached his entire hair. 

Kenma shakes his head out of it, realizing that Tetsurou had this terrified look on his face. After a heated discussion about Kenma’s safety and Tetsurou’s concern, Kenma wouldn’t touch it again, levitating it carefully he guided it to his room, making a special designed staff for it to be carried. 

Since then, it laid on a wooden staff, an enchanted one, because the rest of the wood seemed unworthy, breaking once they came into contact with the ball. 

“How the hell did it not affect me?” Tetsurou asked, tapping the ball slowly. 

“It must have sensed something in me.” Kenma mutters, writing down something in a journal. 

\--- 

The new kid that Tetsurou had befriended was outstanding and extraordinary. Capturing criminals left and right without breaking a sweat, he would have different characteristics that seen too intimidating and sometimes made everyone feel extremely uncomfortable. 

He stayed for a long time, but even Kenma could see that he didn’t belong. He would sit in the meeting chairs as Kenma’s new council, fidgety and bored. Beforehand he would be pulling pranks and practice his sword skills all throughout his teen years, but once Kenma needed Tetsurou, they’re fun had ended. 

He even asked what Bokuto was, but the man avoided the question.

After a while, he left without another word. Kenma hoped it wasn’t because of him, he doesn’t like making people think he was a bad man, he was only curious. 

He and his council then traveled around the nation, watching and offering support for the kingdoms that needed help. He grew different villages and made sure everyone was perfect. Yes there were wars, something Kenma couldn’t avoid but he hasn’t lost one yet, taking over the other countries and making it into his own with the help with his trusty knight Tetsurou, and his number one general, Taketora. With the same standards of course, each of them would have the supplies they need. 

Kenma was the king everyone thought would be weak; Kenma was the king everyone had always hoped for. 

After years of practicing magic, it was safe to say Kenma was an expert, and he sensed something Tetsurou he never really noticed before. There was something inside the boy, not like it was of Tetsurou’s doing but it seemed like someone had left something inside him. Something dark. 

That’s when he noticed that Tetsurou was becoming distant, and sad. At first Kenma thought it had to do with the strange aura, but it turned out to be just Bokuto. Tetsurou was becoming undone with the absent of his friend, alone and quiet Kenma advise him to find him, to talk to him about why Bokuto left in the first place. 

At first Tetsurou said he belonged in Nekoma, was needed in Nekoma, fighting to protect the kingdom. 

“But there is nothing to fight Tetsurou, you deserve a break. You deserve to find Bokuto.”

Those were just enough to motivate the knight, and so he left the next day. 

Leaving the king to himself and it was somewhat miserable for him. He was never left alone, Tetsurou would always be barging in, trying to make room for him and gain all the attention Kenma had. Even in his mind, Tetsurou was there. 

\---- 

He remembers it clearly, how things started to change between the two. He doesn’t clearly remember when he started too careless about personal space, but he remembers every small lasting touch, every longing look Tetsurou had given him. He remembers when his heart started to feel so heavy, how Tetsurou’s felt like it was beating so rapidly. 

He remembers when he could no longer feel lonely, despite not having Tetsurou by his side. He remembers when Tetsurou started to get his nose into Kenma’s own personal business, and refused to let go of the boy until he got answers. He remembers when Tetsurou sad he was sorry when he left him alone with everyone else while he had the time of his life with Bokuto. 

He remembers the smooth touch that gazed upon the skin of his sides, and the shiver it gave passing through his body. It was so relaxing and Kenma even annoyed Tetsurou a few times, wanting the comfort from him. Wanting the warmness and wanting to be with someone so close like this, feeling so calm and contented. 

He remembers the hesitant touch of both of their lips piecing together, all so perfectly, and the worries of being a king disappear, the responsibilities melting away. 

He remembers falling in love without any trouble.

\--- 

“Kenma, please sit up straighter.” Tetsurou criticizes, walking back and forth cleaning up the messy room. Morisuke had set up a meeting with Datekou, they would be coming soon and the only room even a little decent enough to be holding a meeting was still a mess. Morisuke was off collecting different documents in another room, getting everything ready. 

“You know it would help if you helped clean as well.” Tetsurou joked, eyeing their king carefully. Kenma gives him a glare, “I tried, but you told me I couldn’t use magic.”

Tetsurou laughs, walking up to his childhood friend. “You can’t do everything using magic Kenma; you’ll become one of those fat snobby kings.” He let his fingers scoop under the king’s chin, lifting it so that Kenma would look at him. “Especially with the sweets you eat.” Kenma gives him another glare, while the knight leaves a small kiss on top of his head.

“Don’t change Kenma.”

Kenma shrunk in his chair, flustered from the compliment and looked away from his knight, embarrassed. Tetsurou rubbed his hand over the boy’s head, shaking up the long blond hair before moving towards a stack of books resting around. Kenma lays his hands over the arms of the large cushioned chair; he looked like a child on the chair. Not because he was short, it’s just the chairs they made here were surely made for giants. 

If Kenma was in charge of the agenda in Nekoma, he would most definitely change the sizes of the things in here. Lev was probably the only one here that looked somewhat decent on the chairs. He sighed a little bored and anxious for the meeting. He wasn’t even sure why they were having it in the first place. Honestly, if he could have it his way, Datekou wouldn’t be bothered to come, they should’ve left the country on their own

It was basically what the meeting was going to be about anyways, as long Datekou stays behind its line. Nekoma won’t take over, and visa-versa. The snow place was too cold for Kenma anyways, and no doubt they would lose the war just as much. Their attacks were not strong enough against Datekou’s defense. 

A loud shuffled noise comes from the left of Kenma, and then a brash thump comes following after it. He can hear Tetsurou’s groan, and Kenma couldn’t help but laugh abruptly. 

“My great knight as fallen, who will help me now?” he utters sarcastically while getting up from the chair and steps over stacks of papers and books, peaking over to see Tetsurou on the ground, papers covering his legs and books surrounding his head. One was over his head. 

Tetsurou grabbed the book of his face; he takes a look of the cover and smiles cheekily. “My heart.” He looked over to his king, watching him with a tender look in his eyes. Kenma gives him a smile of his own, hiding in all the love he has for the knight. 

“You're so cheesy.” He says, pushing the book back on Tetsurou’s face. While Tetsurou tries to muffle out how much Kenma loves it. 

After a better clean up, the room was somewhat decent and those of Datekou arrived in time, and the meeting was over in time. Kenma was glad that it was so short, yet he can already tell the opposing forces must of be a little irritated by the lack of information, but it was a treaty and had to be dealt with by two leaders of the each kingdom. They were told they could stay as long as they like, but they had their own business to intend to, like that wall of theirs.

A flower in front of his face appeared out of now where, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t spooked by it. But looking at the hand that was holding the stem of the now dying flower Kenma relaxed looking up at Tetsurou holding it up with a beaming smile. 

Kenma snorted, grabbing on to the flower and whispering a small charm, crystalizing the flower. “I have so many flowers already, why do you get the need to give me more?” he asked, looking up to the taller male. The new robes had finally came in, so Tetsurou finally was able to wear the new Nekoma’s uniform. A red cloak over black clothing, stitched with gold needlework, the cuffs of the red cloak were larger than necessary, but made him look more elegant. 

Although he wore brown comfortable boots, ones he can run in without trouble, especially in time where he can battle. Kenma believes it looked best in Tetsurou only. Then again, Kenma wanted this design because it would look nice on him, he didn’t really think about the rest of his friends of the council. 

Maybe he should’ve because Lev looks very disturbing in it. Maybe it was his pale skin or maybe the green in his eyes, or maybe it was the fact that it was just Lev. He laughs to himself, while Tetsurou began talking about the different types of flower the universe had to offer. 

“Kenma!” speaking of Lev, Kenma turns his head to see the giant run towards him; “This looks so much cooler than the old uniforms!” he spun around, as the red cloak flew behind him. Morisuke kicked the back of his knee, making the tall boy fall a head shorter of Morisuke, sporting the uniform as well. 

“What did I tell you about addressing the king?”

“But Morisuke! Everyone else in the council calls him by his first name!” he whines, not getting up from his position to give Morisuke a hurt expression. Tetsurou intervenes, “It’s because we earned his respect.” He smashes his palm against the top of the male’s head. Lev whines and cries’, asking for Kenma for help, but the king pointedly ignores the boy leaving him to the rest of his soldiers while Morisuke walks alongside him. 

He holds the flower Tetsurou had gave him, watching the small crystalized thing in his hand. Beauty shall always be eternal. Something Tetsurou would say all the time, reason why Kenma’s room had dozens of preserved flowers of different kind of different regions of the nation, all given to him by Tetsurou. 

His own personal collection, something he would look at whenever Tetsurou was gone for long periods of time. 

\---- 

The king was exhausted like any other day of his line of work, his hand cramped from the many signatures he signed on papers, and his back aching from sitting on the chair all day, he really couldn’t wait until he could lay himself down on his bed, and take the rest of night off like Morisuke had said. 

So when he entered his room, greeting the guards at the same time his relief turned into a frown when he saw a familiar body draping themselves on the bed snoring loudly. He sighed as he took of his golden cloak, dropping it aimlessly on the floor, taking a few steps forward while kicking off his white boots that reached just above his knees. 

He could careless of everything else, he didn’t see any important figures today so jewelry was absent on his body, and he wasn’t wearing any heavy garments either. What were left were red baggy trousers and a somewhat fitted shirt. Kenma had asked the tailor to make sure it wasn’t even near tight for him; it would be to constricting on the boy, making him feel too enclosed. 

Morisuke was a little angered by it, and Tetsurou only laughed, calling him “Classic Kenma.” Although, Morisuke soon got over it, telling Kenma that anything that makes him feel comfortable would bypass him. As long as the king was happy. 

Kenma looked over his bed, watching the dark-haired man sleep soundly, it was a shame he was taking a majority of the bed, it was surely unnecessarily to plant himself right in the middle, leaving little space on each side. He was still dressed in the uniform; his sword was even still strapped to his hip. 

Again, a real shame that he was plastered against the bed. He tugged at Tetsurou’s uniform roughly. Hoping the man will wake up, of course Tetsurou was the type of guy to never wake up even with the slightest movements, especially when he was in the most comfortable position. 

So Kenma climbed on board the bed, dropping himself lazily and crudely on the knight’s back, moving around to get comfortable, but truly wanting the knight to awaken so they both can get comfortable on the bed. And like plan, the man groans out Kenma’s name, complaining about how heavy he’s gotten. 

Not really offended, Kenma still jabs him on the side, earning a yelp from the so called hero who led everyone to the winning side of the war. Tetsurou gets on his knees grabbing on to his side whining about how harsh Kenma had did that to him, the king took it as his advantage to drop himself on the bed, pulling the blankets down to get under them.

Tetsurou only glares at his king, watching him get comfortable as he was left dying from a jab by the finger on his side, but he laughs curtly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He would make sure that in the whole world, no matter what they had to face, Tetsurou would do anything in his power to take all the hits, all the stress, all the pain Kenma shouldn’t ever feel. 

He laid back down, no covers covering his body as he looked at Kenma turn away from him, trying to take a good night rest, but Tetsurou’s arms sneaks around the king’s small waist, gripping the boy tightly and pulling him towards his chest. His nose buries itself behind Kenma’s ear, a pleasurable feeling running down Kenma’s spine, makes itself at home as Tetsurou closes his eyes, letting sleep over take him. 

Kenma’s eyes flicker around the room, waiting for something else, but once he feels Tetsurou’s breathing slow down he relaxes and drops his guard. Getting comfortable under Tetsurou’s embrace, but before he even had the chance to close his eyes, Tetsurou scrunches up his whole body, pulling in Kenma closer to his body tightly. 

His long legs intervening with Kenma’s and with one small whisper he says, “I love you Kenma.”

Kenma smiles tiredly, nodding his head softly; he closes his eyes one final time for the night and whispers back “I love you Tetsurou.”

\--- 

Two males were hiding behind a large wagon, one peeking over the wagon’s contents while the other was leaning against it, his legs crossed and reading a book. It was a bright, harmless day, a day where people heavily populated the market, stranger awkwardly passed by them, eyeing them carefully. 

The king looks up to him, and he flinched bowing curtly and walking off to continue his chores of the day. He watches the man go, and shrugs his shoulders going back to look at his book, turning to the next page. 

The boy beside him started to mumble, “I’m not so sure this is going to work Kenma, I mean, I think it’s a prank.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, putting his book away under his cloak, peeking over the wagon with Taketora. “You think she asked you out for a joke?”

“Well she hasn’t shown up yet.”

“We got here in the morning; didn’t you say she would sometime when the sun is at its peak?”

Taketora doesn’t say anything after that, his little paranoia self was over reacting again, and he really did need to calm down. “I’m sorry, but you know it’s hard for me to talk to girls, I mean I always feel like my persona will scare they off or something, and I don’t want to give them the wrong impression, nor do I want to say something stupid! Damn it, I don’t even get why she asked me out, I swear it’s a prank.”

Kenma grumbles, looking around the area, “Taketora, you’re a kind gentleman. Brought up with manners and skill, you’re a warrior and fought many battles, even at a young age. You hope to bring peace to Nekoma and neighboring countries. You saved lives and you always protect those before yourself defenseless or not, you’re selfless and always think of others. Your name is branded everywhere, everyone recognizes you as one of the generals who led their country to success like Tetsurou.”

Taketora looks at him, sparks in his eyes. Kenma rolls his eyes again dropping himself lazily on the dirt floor. “Even your younger sister looks up to you, and not once have you disappointed her. And by the way the girl is waiting in front of the fruit shop to your left, in front of the watermelons.” 

Taketora was left speechless but doesn’t turn to look at the maiden, he stands up straight no longer hiding from behind the wagon, and he looks at Kenma with a serious expression, the king looks at him a little scared, he shuffles to get comfortable in his cloak trying not to feel to awkward as his number one general. “Thank you King Kenma, would you like me to escort you back?” he bows and springs himself up. 

Kenma looks away from the man, smiling discreetly. “No need, I can take care of myself; now get out there, tiger.”

Taketora frowns for being called his nickname, but pats his king on his head much to the kings discomfort. “If anything happens to you, I don’t care if the blame is put on me; I could never live with myself if something bad did happen to you. Let’s go.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, murmuring, “This is going to be awkward, I’m going to be the third wheel in this.” Getting up from the dirt he watches Taketora call over the girl as they began their walk towards the castle. Unlike what Kenma said, the king was not excluded from them. Once they made it to the castle Taketora let him go, enjoying the rest of the day with his new date. 

Kenma waved them away, glad his general was finally finding love. He smiled again, only this time it was brightly, yet no one was able to see. 

\--- 

He liked the part where Shouhei never talked, but it was a little unsettling when the man will start snickering on his own. 

Nodding his head as he smiled for some odd reason, Kenma eyes squinted watching the pale man. He was a knight, trained in the sun, yet the man never got dark. 

He never complained about the work he was given out right, and he only made small hand motions. Yet it was enough. 

Shouhei didn’t need to talk, despite what Taketora says. Everyone understood him just fine. Sometimes Kenma feels like he brings luck, like he was hiding a secret that he was somehow magical, brining Kenma luck of some kind. Kenma shook his head, no matter how many times he won, nothing else can explain his bets with Tetsurou. Shouhei’s presence always helped him win. Whenever the guy wasn’t there he would lose. 

He sighs as he leans back on his large chair, thinking why he was even trying to understand the weird personality his friend contained and not the papers before him. Then again, his friend always seemed more interesting than the paperwork. 

He shuts his eyes, to give them a short rest. But when he opens them again, Shouhei was no longer there. He stood up straight looking around the record room where they resided in. He just disappeared out of thin air. Kenma shrank back in his chair, his eyes flickering around the room for any movement for the knight but sees none. 

He looks back to the chair Shouhei was sitting on seconds ago, trying to come up with a reason the boy disappeared so quickly without a trace without the use of magic. That is until a plate comes in place in front of him, filled with a sweet pastry. 

It smelt of fresh apples and bread, the sweetness drafting to his nostrils. He looks up to the offering hand, Shouhei gave him a waiting gaze as he held out the plate. He had another one a plate of a smelly fish. Kenma takes the plate, and smiled. Looking up Shouhei he thanked him quietly, the boy nodded his head and went back to his own seat eating the squid he had asked for a while ago from the chiefs. 

Sure, Shouhei was quiet and rarely spoke but he was a nice guy, someone Kenma had gotten used to the best first. Silence always made Kenma feel better, and he thinks he knows Shouhei well enough to say they were amazing friends. 

\--- 

“Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?” Morisuke looked down at two younger males, inches taller than him. For both of them were on their knees with their head bowed, ashamed for their actions. Sou gives a pout, while Lev has a large smile on his face. 

“Well?” Morisuke yells, trying to get the younger males to say something. 

Sou was about to apologize but Lev decides to speak for the both of them instead. “Come on Morisuke! Even Kenma had fun!”

“That’s King Kenma to you, you idiot.” He spats, slapping the top of Lev’s head, luckily both males were on their knees, letting Morisuke have the upper hand on this one. 

Kenma was at the back, sitting on a chair reading another book, but he was watching Morisuke lecture Sou and Lev again. Debating if he should let Lev and Sou go, or letting them get in trouble for their antics. He decides the latter was much easier to do; he didn’t even need to speak up or anything. 

Lev was a new face to castle; joining in a few years after Bokuto had left. It was rather odd that one demon leaves another enters. Lev had an older sister seeking refuge, carrying a smaller version of Lev, hoping to give her small brother a home and a safe environment. They used to live somewhere near Datekou apparently, in the mountains where their home was destroyed and burned to the ground. 

That was clue number one that Kenma had to watch out for. If their home was anywhere near Datekou, the place had to be surrounded with snow. The air there would make it impossible to make a fire start, so they could be lying. Until Alisa, Lev’s older sister had told him the truth in secret, running away from home because they were ‘monsters’. Hoping that the new found Nekoma, built from magic will accept creatures like them. 

Kenma didn’t need to be suspicious any longer, letting the siblings enter without further questions. Lev was an idiot, Kenma had to sadly admit, but he meant well. Trying to be the best of everything when he saw Sou and Taketora train not too long ago, Lev wanted to join the military. He had to be a part of defending the king that gave him a home. He wanted to be the number one general that would protect this kingdom and respected by all. 

Sou was in charge of his stances, and agility regimen, Taketora was in charge of teaching him different swordsmanship and attacks skills. Morisuke was in charge of intelligence to read and write, understand different topics about politics something Kenma fails at, which was the reason why he had Tetsurou and Morisuke by his side during meetings. 

He laughed as Morisuke kicked Lev a little harder than Sou. Even letting the knight go first, disciplining Lev a little more, Kenma could already see there was something Morisuke found interest in the tall young boy. 

He couldn’t say the same though, Kenma was in charge of teaching Lev manners and kindness, respect and conducts. It was definitely the most difficult, because with these teachings Lev would always ask the question, “Why?”

He found no interest in the boy, beside the point that the man was some kind of ‘monster’, something Alisa didn’t clarify in., although, he enjoyed the little spunk of his company. Sou, time to time would give him a little adventures when he was free, which was rare. The boy was still a knight, had duties, while Lev was a free child running around the castle as much as he likes. 

He looks to see his old friend, Morisuke giving the king a smile. Fully knowing what he was thinking. Kenma blushed looking away, shoving his nose inside a book, pretending to read as he never seen Morisuke’s knowing look. The older male was definitely the only one in the castle able to discipline him. While Tetsurou gave him small lectures time to time, it was nothing compared to Morisuke’s own. 

But then again, he could never do anything with Morisuke gone, and for that he was glad his friend would never leave his side. 

Like promised. 

\--- 

He was complaining again, not because he wanted to, but because he could and nothing else to do. The paper work was waiting for him, but he really didn’t want to do it, so instead he laid on the floor, surrounding himself with books. So Nobuyuki was smiling and letting him do what he wants, which was the best thing ever. 

Nobuyuki was so generous and said that the paperwork could wait, it wasn’t going anywhere. Besides Kenma deserved the rest. He smiled as he the young king as he went ahead and piled up the paper work. “Want to go get a snack King Kenma?” 

Kenma frowned, a little pout coming out as well. “Nobuyuki, I told you I don’t like formalities.”

“Ah, sorry Lord Kenma, I’ll try to stop with the labels.” Nobuyuki smiled, teasing the king as Kenma only turns his body away, covering his head with a book groaning. Nobuyuki laughed, taking his seat on the ground next to the spread out boy. Grabbing a book from one of the large piles he opened it to the first page. “What is this book about Lord Kenma?” he beams as the boy groans turning over again to take a peek of the book. 

“It’s about a lone traveler, kicked out of his kingdom to find four treasures to bring back to his kingdom.”

“Oh, and what happens in the end?”

“Don’t you want to read the rest of the story?” 

Nobuyuki shrugs his shoulders, “Wish I could, but I never have time to relax and take a look of a page.” 

“Don’t you ever have problems with your life? Issues maybe, or even worries?” He says sitting upright looking at his companion. “Maybe even stress?”

Nobuyuki laughs, “I mean, as long as I’m alive and healthy, as long as everyone is alive and healthy there’s nothing to worry about.”

Kenma looks up at his knight, the man smiles down at the king. 

Kenma nods his head, “You’re right.” 

\--- 

Kenma was bored, out of his mind. Nobuyuki was doing trade with a visitor and won’t be back til later. While Shouhei and Sou were probably horse-playing around, forgetting their own chores they had to deal with in the council. Morisuke was filing papers Kenma didn’t want to do, or even see. While Lev, a new council man he appointed a few years back was following the smaller one everywhere.

Asking the most idiotic questions yet learning in his own way.

Taketora was probably training again, learning different skills and moves on his own. 

Even with playing with magic at the moment he didn’t seem to interest in it today for some odd reason. Yet the looks on many people gave him a little motivation. Since the beginning of his position as king, Kenma had made sure to show that magic was anything but the rumors they’ve talked about. 

It was not dark and selfish; it was pure and can make happiness throughout the hearts of everyone. When he left the castle to the south of the kingdom, he made sure that everyone there would finally understand that Nekoma’s power thrives through such pureness. 

That’s when everyone started to want to know magic themselves, but of course Kenma couldn’t grant that so easily. Knowing that there was still corruption in the kingdom, maybe no longer in his council, but the citizens of Nekoma still had room to change.

\--- 

Tetsurou learned he was cursed from Kenma, and agreed wholeheartedly when Kenma asked to help him lift the curse, but his personal preference quickly changed when Kenma was attacked by an unknown force. That day, Tetsurou would push the rule into Kenma’s brain, threating the king. 

But of course that didn’t stop Kenma. Now with Tetsurou gone he was free to do what he wants, with Tetsurou there or gone, all he needs was the sense of him being alive. 

But once he focused back getting into the man’s head without making his presence known, he was able to walk inside Tetsurou’s head unlocking secrets with small impulses of magic. Then there was something dark, and heavy. Something Kenma didn’t see coming or even feel. It laid heavy on him, and he tried to push through it but the more he struggled the more his magic wavered. 

Without another second, Kenma was forced out. He breathes in heavily, it seemed like he wasn’t breathing again, like the last time. Kenma sighs when his breathing rate started to calm down. Tetsurou was cursed at a young age, the da he met Kenma that had to mean that it had to do with something with the book he stole, and the fact the magical orb he attained not affecting him. 

When they both learned those minor details, Kenma decided to visit the old bookkeep, only to be told he has passed away some time ago. Kenma sighs in defeat, slacking his shoulders as he looked down at the paperwork before him. Annoyed, exhausted and not really in the mood to do anything he decides to call it a night, despite the sun still shinning high above the castle.  
\---- 

The lively grass, dancing in the wind started to curve down, sort in life and turning into a yellow color. The tree’s different shades of green had withered and fell to the ground, dry and dead, the bark turning grey, crackling and peeling away. A small little growl makes itself knowing, coming from skinny dark silhouette, leaving burnt marks under him as he walks. 

A small grey cloud feet above him follows. His body was filled with dark magic and curses, pitch black and misty. There was no facial features on the thing, expect two white dots, marking itself as eyes. Something inside him was telling him to go to kingdom, made of peace and prosper for a few years. 

He was either summoned or it must be just his pure instinct telling him that there needs to destruction, and he didn’t care any less about it. He was created and made for this job, and he took pleasure to whatever cries filled his ears. 

He entered through a village, with villagers watching him walk with a lazy slow walk, not stopping for anything or anyone if there was something a long his path, either a fallen tree or a boulder, it would just turn into ash. One step at a time, while draining the life around him. 

And Kenma had heard all about when one of his stations were reporting back with horrible news. There were a few villagers who took it upon themselves to kill the unknown creature, only dying just as quickly as anything that crossed his path. Kenma wasn’t sure what the thing actually was, but it was heading towards Nekoma. Plants and people killed on spot, news was traveling fast when something like a plague was heading towards Nekoma. 

Kenma had preparations, first, even with these standards, they had to talk to it, but Kenma has a feeling that would definitely not work; and he was right, sending his soldiers and Taketora to make a civilized meeting, although Taketora, close to death, and at least only one-fourth of the soldiers came back. 

Kenma built a large magical barrier covering Nekoma, protecting it from anything harmful. 

Only for it to fail and break on the first contact. 

Everyone was scared, and Kenma didn’t know what to do. The small cloud that was above the creature’s head had grew in size, covering the rest of the kingdom, buildings and homes made of stone had black flames consuming it. Which was impossible, but Kenma had done enough things to be called impossible. Kenma’s heart felt when he and a few other soldiers went to fight the creature only for his men to die, and he was left with magic not even taking effect on the creature. 

He wanted to get the citizens out of the large kingdom, but the fires were spreading to fast, and so were the bodies. 

The rest of his council was spread out around the kingdom, running back to the castle as quickly as they can to protect their king. The screams of citizens were the only thing entering Kenma’s ears, making his heart fall. Kenma’s magic was the only that actually landed on the creature, yet it still didn’t take effect. Neither did it distinguish the black flames. 

It stopped at nothing, not even the elements of water spells could stop the fire. Kenma knew different spells, ranging from defense and different charms. Attacking was something he didn’t invest himself in a lot.

He read journals of past mysterious mages; all had led wars when they became someone valuable, someone to be used as a weapon. Never wanting to be caged, Kenma made sure attack spells were something that was far out of reach. But he forgot one thing that he wished wasn’t true.

War was inevitable. 

His pure white magic could not compare to the dark magic he was fighting against. The crunches and sharp flickering of the fire was heard, the screams of innocent mothers and children were caught. Kenma stood at the door of his castle, his throne sitting behind him as we watched the creature slowly make its way up to him. 

“Why are you destroying my home!” he called out, terrified and gripping his staff with an iron grip. He couldn’t stop shaking, the realization that his kingdom was going to be burn to the ground, and wasn’t able to do anything about it destroyed him. Every spell he threw at the thing, it would be to no use. Any trap he would make the creature will only be held back for a few minutes until it started walking towards him again.

It was covered in a dark mist, a large black mist with no facial expression. White pupils and iris stared deeply into Kenma’s own. A large white grin appeared on the lower half of its face. Walking in a faster pace, Kenma screamed at it again, white magic energy blasting from the ball towards the dark creature. 

“What do you want?” he asked, gasping as the thing stopped. His friends appearing and running towards him, even Taketora, sick in injured was there to protect their king. Morisuke quickly grabbed on to the shoulders of Kenma, whispering hurriedly. “There’s nothing to defeat this Kenma, we need to get you out of here.” 

Kenma shook his head, refusing to let the kingdom he grew, the kingdom he dreamed off, Tetsurou’s dream come to an end. “No, I’m the only one that can stop this!” he tried to push away Morisuke as the smaller boy pushed him back, trying to get the king further into the throne room and out through a secret passage. 

“This thing is controlling something we can’t even understand Kenma! The dark cloud above us is causing these black fires, please we have no time!”

“But the citizens!” he tears up, Kenma never spoke out of line, he never screamed or yelled to get attention, but this was different. This was his home, and as duty as king he had to make sure everyone was safe.

Morisuke gave him another look, one filled with regret and sadness. “Kenma, please understand.” Everything became hazy, his eyes filling with tears. He shook his head, it can’t be true, it shouldn’t be true, and this couldn’t be the end. 

Deeper into the throne room, Morisuke held on to the boys wrist, looking back once to see his comrades fight the creature, taking steps back as the creature invites itself inside the room. Kenma shook his arm, away from Morisuke’s grip. “I have to do something!” he yelled again, gripping his staff harder and twisting it around the air. Another bright light shot itself out hitting the black thing.

The thing falls back, and Sou penetrates its chest using his sword. Taketora spoke up, exhausted and still tired from his own wounds from before. “It’s impossible to actually kill it. Trust me I cut off his whole torso. It sewed itself back up, getting up like it was nothing.”

Kenma put his fingers together chanting a few words. “I’m sealing it away, but it won’t let me.” He closed his eyes to concentrate, his nose scrunching up. “It’s like it’s blocking me.” He hears the words of his friends but they were only mummers now. He opens his eyes again to see his comrades gone, and he’s alone in dark void. 

“There’s no way you can defeat me.” A sinister voice calls out to Kenma. He twists and turns, looking for the source of the thing but there was no one. “Magic wasn’t made to help or enjoy happiness. It’s for the bad and the curses. It’s made for punishment and destruction. Magic wasn’t made to make good.”

Kenma doesn’t say anything back, focusing to get out wherever he is. “Although there is one use you made good off. Making others fear you, and submit to peace, afraid to go against someone who refuses to teach others.”

Kenma frowns, “That’s not…” he pauses, the scrunch on his nose relax, “no one is afraid.”

“Then why do you think I’m here?”

He doesn’t answer that, and patiently tries to make himself out of this void. A trap made by the creature to keep Kenma busy. “I’m here because the spells you’re casting are crying to me, begging for my power.”

The void breaks apart, the voice no longer there. He realizes that he’s on the ground, eyes shut closed. He gets up slowly with his legs laid out on the floor, and his arms pushing up, waking up to the voice of Morisuke screaming at him. “Kenma! Get out of here!” he sees Morisuke now, he’s eyes filled with despair, shakily and tear filled. He looks so insecure; he looks so unsure, something Kenma never seen in Morisuke’s eyes. Cuts all throughout his face, even blood spluttered out of his mouth. 

Behind the smaller boy, where Kenma can see over Morisuke’s shoulder Shouhei and Sou were down on the ground, not breathing. Lev pinned to the wall by black lances, one on each palm of his hand, another one larger than the rest right through his chest. 

He gets up a little too fast; causing him to get a little dizzy. Taketora despite his previous injuries was the one fighting alongside with Nobuyuki. Morisuke grabs him tightly trying to get the king to focus on him, “Kenma god damn it, your mission was to bring peace on to this world. Our mission is to protect you.” 

Kenma looks back at Morisuke, who was falling apart just like Kenma. “We were supposed to win this fight.” He whispers to his adviser. Morisuke smiles sadly, letting his hand fall on top of Kenma’s cheek, soon the strength of his hand lets go, he looks to ground and his liveliness of his brown eyes start to fade. “Please live Kenma, we couldn’t ask for a better king.”

He drops to the ground, lifeless. There was a gaping hole on his shoulder; Kenma isn’t sure how he missed that, but he doesn’t dwell on it. He doesn’t thinking anything but his friend falling down in front of him. He gathers up his friend into his arms, his body trembling and his head shaking. “Morisuke, no.” fat tears are now dropping down his face, “God, please Morisuke, what am I supposed to do?”

“Kenma!” a throat ripping scream calls out to him and he looks to Taketora, “Get the hell out of here!”

“Not without you!” he screams back, laying back Morisuke on the ground he stands calling for his staff. 

He whispers out more chants, directing a large bolt of light towards the thing, but before it even landed on the thing, the black creatures hand turns into a sharp black blade cutting through Nobuyuki’s stomach. The soldier drops to his knees crying out in pain, grabbing onto his stomach. 

Taketora swings his sword at the same time the ball of light hits, and for Kenma time stops. 

 

Taketora is on the ground, bleeding out, and his cough becoming weaker by the second. Soon, silence comes into Kenma’s ears as he focuses his eyes on the creature in front of him. He was higher up from the ground, looking down at the white grin the monster had out on his face. 

He smiles back, whispering something softly, and blood spilling from his lips. The crystal ball glows for a second, and then dies out like a candle at the end of its life, the pearly white turns pink. Kenma is covered in mist; it flows down his body and slowly splits itself on the ground, spreading to his companions. 

He hears a scream from behind him, and Kenma’s smile grows as tears fall from his eyes. He never would’ve asked for another life. He would never have taken the chance to run away from his responsibilities, he would never ask God to change anything. He was happy with the people he met. He was happy that he was able to meet thousands of people who looked up to him, eyes filled with admiration and hope for a better life.

Sure he complained about the paperwork, scared to meet new people. Nervous to make orders, afraid to wake up into issues he doesn’t think he can ever fix, all that matter was that everyone was there with him. Everyone was there alongside him. 

Everyone was there together. 

With one last breathe he sighs, closing his eyes and accepting his death. 

The black creature watches the body go limp, letting the body slide off his arm, hitting the ground. 

He stands up straight, looking up to a newcomer. He’s on his knees watching his friends lay on the ground lifelessly. He looks up to the creature as it comes forward. 

Tetsurou doesn’t move.

Paralyzed, letting everything sink in. The whole kingdom was dying in flames, the citizens were dropped dead. The council, his friends plastered around the throne room dead, Kenma, his childhood friend, the love of his life falling right before his eyes. He was too late; he was minutes late to save his friends life. Seconds late to save his life. 

The creature grabs on to Tetsurou’s throat, squeezing it slowly. A large white smirk makes its place and everything turns dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I was gonna add way more, but I was like nahhhhh, lets save that for the next chapter. Because I've been on this one for too long, and I think twenty pages of size nine font is enough. Right guys? Hahaha, I was going to wait until Wednesday to post this, but if it's done there why not put now, ya know?
> 
> Longest chapter I've written, totally worth it.


	24. All Gone

Akaashi nods his head, finally letting the whole story of Nekoma sink in. The small snippets of Nekoma he already knew, clicked perfectly with the tale he knew. Akaashi’s shoulders slacked, Yaku was left in devastation, and he was alive to see the aftermath of Nekoma, although there was still something bugging him, but before he could even ask Iwaizumi was the first to say something. 

“You’re alive, even after decades since Nekoma’s extinction, you’re alive.”

Yaku nods his head slowly, craning his neck to look out the open door, which was left untouched since Lev had run off to deal with his own feelings, “Yeah,” he whispers, but he doesn’t take his vision off the door, “I would like to apologize for Lev’s outburst.”

“You both are sensitive of this topic, no?” Akaashi asked; he didn’t want to push any lines with the former adviser of Nekoma, already knowing that losing, something as large as Nekoma was surely too much for both of them, but Yaku shakes his head, finally turning to look at the younger male. 

“No, if anything he just wants to see the world again, but instead he’s sticking with me, even when I just ran away from it all. I don’t,” he pauses but smiles nonetheless, “I don’t want to be a part of a world where Nekoma now means nothing.”

“You mean peace?” Iwaizumi speaks his voice gruff. Throughout the tale, that’s what Nekoma had represented, and with it gone Yaku was right, since Nekoma’s downfall there hasn’t been a year where everyone was at peace. Yaku’s smile stretches awkwardly, but nods his head, the corner of his eyes fold forcibly, giving Yaku a pathetic look. 

Iwaizumi pushes his back off the sofa, sitting up straight on the end; he doesn’t take his eyes away from Yaku. While the immortal boy looks back with dread in his eyes. Just speaking about the whole ordeal must have shaken him up. Remembering all the memories must’ve resurfaced more than just reminiscences, but wounds and blood on his hands. 

Yaku gulps, breaking eye contact from Iwaizumi, “I was dead, I am positive I was dead, but there was this bright light.”

\--- 

A few seconds ago, Yaku was able to feel the pain from his wounds, and the coldness of his body as it shook, so now it felt odd to feel so warm. His eyes were shut closed, but he refused to open them, afraid. He didn’t know where he was, and refused to even get up. Hoping that he’ll drift to where ever the gods will lead him to. 

When he finds the courage to stand, it doesn’t come easily. He struggles and his eyes are still closed shut. There was something tying him down, he can feel restrains on his torso and wrists, preventing him to move. 

Yaku knows he’s dead, without the doubt, maybe this was just the next thing that happened after life, patiently waiting to be judged, or just to be locked away in the dark, to never see anything ever again. 

Behind his eyelids Yaku was able to see red, realizing that light had final made its appearance where ever he was. This time, opening his eyes felt easier, only slowly, afraid to be blinded by the white lights. At the same time something feels lifting, and Yaku was now no longer restrained to the cold ground, standing with caution he looks around the white void. Just because he could finally see did not mean Yaku was less afraid. He spoke out, calling for anyone to hear his name, oddly enough the darkness felt better, that way he wouldn’t be able to see the empty space surrounding him. He sits back down, pushing his legs up tighter to his chest to think to himself. 

He’s dead, but he somehow can’t remember why. He looks down to his small hands, there was no wrinkles, so he shouldn’t have died from old age. He pulls his hand back towards him, tucking it under his chin. He can’t remember anything, just that his conscious was telling he was indeed dead; he looks around again, just in case he missed something. But how could he, there was only miles of a blank void. 

His good hearing catches something slightly; quickly he turns to look where the voice might’ve come from. Only a few feet away from him was a man in a white cloak. He was staring down at him with a gentle smile on his face. He must be a spirit to guide him somewhere else, maybe he got lost along the way and got stuck in the void. He blushed, a little embarrassed that a spirit had to come and get him because he couldn’t find his own way. He stood up hurriedly, read to apologize but the cloaked man only reaches for Yaku’s hand. 

Without warning, different memories flew back into him, it hurt a little but he took it all in. Once the memories were fully transferred Kenma’s smiles disappeared, “Yaku,” he whispers, “I don’t have much time, I’m going to give you everything I know, everything I saw, at this moment, I’m transferring my magic to everyone; you and the rest will live, while I pass on, taking whatever this demon is with me. Please lead everyone to happiness; this was not the end we all deserved.” He looked up to the blank void, as if there was something there. 

He quickly looks back down to his adviser, “you are the only one who I will share my memories with, my thoughts and feelings. In a way, I will be a part of you.” Kenma looks up again, over Yaku’s head a little surprised; a sad smile takes its place as he looks back down at Yaku, whispering, “Tetsurou is here as well, please look after everyone.”

The void shatters, and Yaku watches everything fall apart. Soon different flashes of Kenma’s memory starts forcing itself inside Yaku’s head, he yelled and screamed, for the pain was worse when he obtained his own memories. He was able to see everything Kenma had seen with his own two eyes, able to hear and feel the thoughts of the king. The memories didn’t belong to Yaku, and they flew in like they didn’t. Stabbing at his brain before his own vision turned black. 

He doesn’t know how long since that day happened, but he woke up with a huge pain on his right temple, and a sore shoulder. 

He looks around and sees the rest of his comrades waking up as well. They were still in the throne room, the ceiling of the that room was gone, brick still falling off around the edges, and the throne doors gone and replaced with a gaping hole to the outside. 

He stands, taking in a deep breathe. He walks towards the sunlight, out where the throne doors should’ve belonged. He takes his first step down on the crumbled stairs, while puking to the side. The stench was horrific, the scent of burnt flesh was disgusting, and not to mention Yaku could even see the bricks of homes covered in black burnt marks. The whole point of the style of homes was so none of the homes would come burning down, but that was to no use when the almost half of every home was completely destroyed if not completely. 

Yaku turns around; refusing to witness something he didn’t have the nerve for, when he quickly turns around with his head up high to look away from the disaster that laid on the ground, to see the castle in shambles as well. Some floors still stood tall, but without the doubt the stair cases had crumbled along with the large wall that was gone. 

The fire, the black cursed fire burnt everything in its path, no matter what it was, it was gone. Not even Kenma’s elemental water spells could distinguish them. His shaken gaze lowers, walking back inside what was left of the castle. Both the left and right wings of the castle was gone, all of it was just gone. 

Once close enough, he sees the remaining few of the council men were left on the floor crying because they come to realize they lost their king, they lost their home. Lev was the last to wake up; the black shirt he wore under the red robes had a large hole on it, a scar left instead of the wound that killed him. Yaku unconsciously reaches for his shoulder, noticing that his wound too had gone, leaving only a dent in scar.

He looks up at his friends again, counting heads. Kenma had told him Tetsurou was there as well, that he was with them, but he couldn’t be seen. He walked closer to his friends, sitting down next to Lev in a circle around the large red carpet. After what seemed like an hour pass, everyone went silent, and no one was crying anymore, only hurting silently. 

“Yaku,” Lev whines, he’s the first to talk, but his knees were pushed against his chest, trying to look as small as possible. “It’s my fault isn’t it?” he asked, sobbing right after. Yaku doesn’t say anything at first, Lev tried to fight magic with magic, while Kenma had mysteriously fainted. 

Yet Lev wasn’t able to land a hit with anything he had. One of the most powerful creatures in the world, and he couldn’t hit the dark creature with anything. 

Yaku shakes his head slowly, “No, it’s no one’s fault.” 

He looks around the room, looking at everyone who was shaking, they had families, they all had families and now they only had each other. 

“What do we do now?” Yamamoto speaks up, but he never made eye contact with anyone, because he already knew the answer, what was there to do? What can they do? They had nothing now.

“Kenma gave us the opportunity to live again, why?” everyone turned their ears to Kai, Yaku shifts his eyes to watch the male, but again no one answered. 

After another few moments of silence, Yaku speaks up, “We need to leave,” he gets up from his spot “We can’t stay here.” 

“It’s our home.” Yamamoto talks back, trying to defend his own unspoken words, refusing to agree with Yaku’s own ideas, but the smaller boy shakes his head.

“Our home?” his voice sounded desperate, “This place is our home!” he turns back to look outside to make a point, where you can see destruction with just one glance, “Not anymore, this isn’t anyone’s home anymore. There is no one alive out there.” He whispers the latter, afraid for it to be true. 

Yamamoto still doesn’t back down, “Dammit, what about Akane?” he stands up, looking towards Lev who shoots him a look too. “What about Alisa?” he asked, turning his attention back to Yaku he screams, “Your father and mother? What about them?” 

Kai shook his head, taking a stand he tell Yamamoto he needed to calm down, but the man wouldn’t have it, shoving and pushing Kai out of the way, “This can’t be the end! We have to do something!” he cries out, hoping to reach anyone’s ears. 

But Yaku had enough of it, he shoulders stiffen and his fist shook, “This is the end!” he screams at the taller boy, “This is it, our dream, our goal! It’s all gone! Everything is gone! There is no way in hell we can fix this! Everyone is dead!” 

Yamamoto bites onto his lower lip, angered and frustrated he shakes his head, still refusing to say anything. He starts walking towards Yaku, only to shoulder bump him roughly. Passing and pushing the smaller male away from, walking towards the open gates, but before he completely went through what was left of the throne’s entrance he remarks harshly, “You’re the last person I thought that would give up.”

Yaku stays frozen in his position, oblivious struck by the man’s words. Everyone else was watching him except Inuoka. He was shaking, cradling himself as he whispered to himself. 

“Give up?” Yaku mutters, “Give up!” he screams it louder for Yamamoto to hear clearly. “Look out there! Tell me what am I fucking giving up! There’s nothing out there goddammit! Nothing! Everything is burnt down! Look around, the only thing that hasn’t fallen apart entirely is this room!”

Yamamoto stays for a few seconds, hearing the adviser scream to him, but once Yaku is finished with his little lecture, he continues his path, walking out completely. 

Yaku breathes heavily, his heart feeling heavy. He shakes his head and turns around to see Kai and Fukunaga watching him carefully, scared and clueless. Lev was still in the small ball he put himself in, thinking about his older sister, scared to even think she was dead and didn’t make it out alive. 

Inuoka sat frozen now, quiet. He looked up emotionless and cold. 

Yaku slacks his shoulders, not sure what to do then. He looks up at the missing ceiling of the room, he smiles sadistically, tired and losing his sanity. 

“Kenma, what do we do now?” he asked, as tears form and drop down the side of his cheeks, there was no answer, not that Yaku was expecting one. He drops his head completely, covering his eyes to at least contain the tears, but they won’t stop coming. 

\--- 

Yaku can honestly say he tried to get some order in, but he can’t say that he was able to put his fullest. “I wanna go back home.” Lev shakes, crying into his own pale arms, Fukunaga stares at the younger boy, staying silent, since he had nothing to say. So he just stays put, just like always. 

“Yamamoto isn’t coming back is he?” Kai queries, yet it’s just another question that goes unanswered, Yaku closes his head, thinking back through the thousands of thoughts Kenma had given him. Ones from when he was still so young, and the ones Kenma just received the day he died. 

“Kenma gave us immortally.” Yaku speaks up again, and looks at the rest of the comrades, “Yet I don’t want to do anything with it, I just want to die.” He honestly says.  
Lev looks down at his friend, his face sadden that Yaku would ever say that, he ducks his head back under his arms again, trying to hide the fact that he couldn’t stop crying. Yet, there was no reason to hide. Everyone was breaking in their own way. 

\--- 

“Everyone started to leave after that, one by one.” Yaku utters, “Lev is the only one who knows where. He tells me time to time, but I shut them out after a while, last I heard Yamamoto went to Kara, but he kept moving around when people noticed he never aged, Inuoka, like you heard,” he directed to Iwaizumi, “is close to Nysa, we never heard him say a thing since the downfall of Nekoma, and Fukunaga and Kai were somewhat near each other, I just don’t know where. I haven’t made contact with them in forever.”

He smiles but shrugs his shoulders, “Why did you want to know about Nekoma?” He stares towards Akaashi, wondering how the information was so useful to the youngest. 

“It was hard wasn’t it?” Yaku’s eyes widen, but turns his head towards Iwaizumi, who gave him a look of sturdiness, but the exile looks away, turning his head towards the open door, watching the sky finally turn dark. “Shit, to lose everything, everything you made with own two hands.” He stretches his fingers, looking at them carefully. His left hand pushes the boy next to him slightly, “Why the hell did you make him say anything dammit! He must be going through hell right now to remember all those fucking deaths!”

Akaashi doesn’t argue back, looking quickly back at Yaku, “I would like to apologize Yaku, I would never imagine.” 

Though, the smallest of the three shakes his head, “I’ve been hiding away, while everyone else has been living the second life Kenma gave them, I should be the one apologizing.”

It gets quiet, but Akaashi assures the boy, giving him the reason of his interest, ““I wanted to know things about Nekoma, because there is someone in that past, someone very important to my friend, and I want to know what had happen to him, to give my friend the closure he thinks he doesn’t deserve.”

“Who?”

“Tetsurou Kuroo.”

\---- 

The mist engulfed him, Kenma’s light and magic protected him from truly dying, but the dark entity had something up its sleeve. It pushed its own magic into Kuroo, locking in with whatever was inside him, before it was consumed in light, being destroyed in front of Kuroo’s eyes. 

He wouldn’t say he became one with the damn creature, but there are things Kuroo took pleasure in only a sick monster would, he heard the creatures voice once, when he was being choked to death by him, but that was it. There was never any hint that he was inside him, controlling him whatsoever. 

The demon clenched his fingers together, looking at the white glove that covered his hand. Leaning against a wall, he looks to his upper left. The large window gave him access to see beyond the walls of Aoba Johsai’s castle. He never questions whenever he thinks back to the past, they happen at the most random times. Sometimes for a few days, it’s the only thing he ever thinks about. 

He sighs, pushing his hair away from his face, only for it fall back, covering his eye. 

When Kuroo woke up that day, he saw his friends still lying there, dead. But he felt no remorse, and he couldn’t feel anything in his chest telling him to say goodbye. 

He turned around and walked off. Wondering why he couldn’t feel a thing, wondering why he can’t feel anything. Unbeknownst to either Kuroo or Yaku, the both had memories of Kenma. Only Kuroo actually put use to them, using all the spells the boy had lodged into his brain, only adding one ingredient Kenma refused to use. The precious red thick liquid that was taboo into Kenma’s spells. 

To Kuroo’s realization, a power inside of him felt pleasure whenever he summoned something with blood. He smirked, never realizing how good evil felt. 

There was even a few times, early in the days when he became what he was today, he would question his sanity, but after practice and practice, he forgot the odd feeling and continued with the demonic spells. 

He smirked to himself, closing his eyes as the wind from Aoba Johsai’s winds push against his bangs. 

\--- 

“Tetsurou was a hero, someone who would do right. He hated the old council, who just took from the poor and unfortunate, but when we became the new order he changed so much in just Nekoma. There was no longer any poverty nor dearth. He made sure everyone was as healthy as we can get them to be. He played with children and gave them toys with his own earnings, Kenma didn’t know about it at first, but when I told him, all Kenma would do is donate hundreds of them. In all honestly that man was a real hero, even if he was this insane jerk with facts and opinions.”

Soon, Yaku’s bright smile shrunk, “But I don’t know what happened to him. Even Lev wasn’t able to sense him. We assumed he died. Despite what Kenma said.” 

“Bokuto mentioned something of him to me.” Iwaizumi steps in; both males look over at Iwaizumi again. 

“Bokuto?” Yaku asked, knowing the name fully. Iwaizumi nods his head. 

“What did he say to you?” Akaashi questioned hoping Iwaizumi would tell him this time, but he shook his head, telling Akaashi again, that he wasn’t allowed to say.

Iwaizumi gets up from his seat, stretching his back. “Alright Akaashi, you go the information you need right? Let’s get out of here.” 

Yaku looked at him surprised, watching him crack his back, Akaashi frowned, and feeling a little irritated that Iwaizumi would say that so quickly and selfishly, but dismissed it. He’ll ask about it later when they were alone. Yaku quickly jumps, remembering something; he searches through his pocket and takes out a flat grey scale. “Here is this.” He hands it to Iwaizumi, “Dragons are a very rare sighting, Lev said there was thousands that lived in Cinis, but after years they seem to be disappearing through hunt.”

 

“You collect his scales?” Akaashi asked, Yaku shakes his head but doesn’t say more. “Then you’re trying to protect him?”

He nods softy, “There has been a lot of hunters looking for dragons here, I can’t leave any sheading scales on the ground for them to know that Lev lives here. He’s the only thing I have left, he wanted to go live his life out there in the world, but when I said I would stay here forever, he stayed with me. I told him how I felt about this new world, and Lev decided that’s how he felt as well, gods knows he’s a horrible liar.”

The sound of the door that was left open for too long finally closes, standing in front of it was the humanoid dragon. “Yaku?” he whispers, a little scared, for what reason? Yaku doesn’t know. 

But Iwaizumi takes a step in front of Yaku, blinding Lev of the small boy, at first Lev’s hairs stand assuming Iwaizumi was threatening him, and his animal instinct told him he was, ready to take away his companion, but Iwaizumi only reaches his hand towards the dragon, waiting for him to take the invitation. 

Lev looks at it for a while, relaxing his shoulders slightly. Mentally prepared for anything he reaches for Iwaizumi’s hand. Once he makes contact with the hand, he gets pulled forward. His eyes shot up wide, and he makes contact with Iwaizumi’s body. Lev’s body is bent so the hug that Iwaizumi gives him is comfortable; he looks a little spook but feels secure when he feels Iwaizumi pat him on the back softly and slowly. 

Iwaizumi’s left hand reaches forward pushing Lev’s head down so he’s able to whisper properly to the other male, “Life will break you, pain is the sucky part of human or having a heart, I know how it feels like to be stabbed in the heart by a sword, but because of it, you know what it’s like to feel and appreciate love, life, and beauty. It’s amazing that we can be both broken and whole. The best we can do for ourselves is allowing ourselves to welcome anything, and learn from it.”

Lev shakes, his long body trembling onto Iwaizumi, trying to keep himself still. 

\--- 

The overstayed their stay. Yaku insisted for them to take rest in the one vacant room they had. Iwaizumi hesitates to answer the smaller boy, not sure if he wanted to accept the warm offer, but before he could even answer Akaashi had agreed to stay for the night, promising to leave in the morning. Iwaizumi looked a little stiff, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Akaashi. 

The two males get stuck in a room together, Akaashi taking the bed, while Iwaizumi taking a few covers to lay on the ground. There was no need to have blankets over their body; the heat in the night was the same as ever as it was during the day. 

Iwaizumi pulls his arms behind himself, looking up the ceiling while Akaashi curls to his side, facing away from Iwaizumi, even when there was a question at the top of his tongue. 

\--- 

Yaku lays on his bed, away from the door where Lev quietly walks in. It’s not like he wanted to sneak up on the male, just that he didn’t know what to do. He sees Yaku shake a little, maybe cold, but Lev knew that was impossible. Lev walks through the door, closing it behind him, his eyes trained on the boy. 

Yaku freezes. Staying still in his position trying not to look off, but Yaku was the only thing Lev knew. Every twitch, every blink meant something to the boy, and Lev was able to understand what it all meant. 

Levs puts one hand on top of the sheets of the bed, pushing him body weight on it as he lays a knee on there as well. He wants to ask, he wants reassure the boy but he does nothing because he doesn’t know what he was supposed to ask, he wasn’t sure how to assure Yaku of anything. 

So he lays with him, his legs barely fitting. He turns the direction Yaku faces, his small back towards him. “Yaku.” He whispers not sure if calling him or saying anything at all was the right thing to do or not. The night was quiet as usually, something Lev had to get used to since this used to be a home filled with thousands of the dragons. 

When he was young, something he couldn’t understand happened. Fire burnt their homes, and there was screeching everywhere. Family and friends fell to the ground in both human and dragon forms. He remembers his older sister Alisa grabbing to his small hand and running towards the cliff, away from the carnage. 

She jumps, the grip on Lev’s hand growing tighter. He shut his eyes closed, trying to get the cold sharp winds out of his eyes, but soon the quick drop turned into a sway, his eyes opened seeing Alisa flying north. 

Lev’s eyes shot open, green eyes with slits for pupils, he blinked a few times getting back to his humans eyes and looking over at Yaku who started sniffling. Lev stilled, his limbs becoming rigid when he realized Yaku was trying not to cry. Out of reflex Lev moves his arms over the small boy, pulling him towards him. His legs scoot up, getting Yaku as close to him as possible. 

He was hurting, of course he was hurting. Kenma was everything to everyone. They loved and adored him, and he was taken away from them all. They weren’t able to do anything but live in Kenma’s name. 

Soon the muffled tears were let out and Lev only held on to the boy tighter. It’s something Lev hated about himself, he never really knew what to do in any type of situations always knowing that Yaku would be there to protect him, and to guide him.

Retelling the whole story was like reliving Kenma’s whole life, with all the emotions intact. With one thought of it, Yaku had to ability to see it all over again like it just happened that day. His heart hurt like hell, he wished he could reach in and just to relieve it from the constricting stress it was tied into. It just wasn’t fair. 

\--- 

Neither of them was asleep, not even feeling a little tired with the heat in the atmosphere. Iwaizumi turned to his side, facing the window with no blinds. The moonlight was the only source of light illuminating the room, there was books in shelves that looked untouched, pens on the floor never picked up. 

He sighs, he actually finally has a room to sleep in after such a long time, only he doesn’t get to lay in the comforts of the bed itself, which brings him to another topic. When Iwaizumi first met Akaashi, he thought the boy only thought of himself and money, kept secrets and only talked when money was involved. 

Now after years of getting to know him, all you had to do was ask politely and he’ll give you all the information you want, although, it may be because of the whole bonding moments they had for the past few years. 

There were a few things Iwaizumi had always wanted to ask Akaashi, things that he knew that had to be kept in quiet and away from Bokuto’s ears, the missing pieces of Akaashi story. 

When they started the voyage to Neredies, Bokuto had made sure they were never too north when they headed east. At first Iwaizumi thought it was because there might’ve been enemy ships up north, having bad blood with them. That is until the crew made a mistake on inventory and they had to land in the east continent. The unknown continent to Iwaizumi. 

Bokuto had been here before, but he never wanted to return. He was furious and frustrated when they landed, he especially told Akaashi he wasn’t allowed off the ship, but as always Akaashi only walked passed him walking down to the shore of the tropical land. 

The east continent was broken up into different lands, separated by deep large clean rivers, the lands covered in different trees and plants, thousands of animal species living in the jungle, ranging to small insects to large birds. It was almost like Nysa, only these animals weren’t of the magic realm. 

His feet would sometimes sink under the mud when they were walking towards the closet civilized land, hoping to buy some supplies in order to continue their trip to Neredies. 

Again Bokuto was trying to avoid a certain location, but much to his dismay the location was the first place they arrived in. He laughed nervously at Akaashi, trying to convince him to go back to the ship. The young boy didn’t look too concerned with himself, walking past the captain while continue on talking to Iwaizumi about the east continent he supposedly only been to once. 

When they were welcomed into the land, escorted quickly to the queen that rule the land there Bokuto would only sneak worried glances at his first-mate. Iwaizumi didn’t mention it, he had no place to speak out or confront the captain about anything. No less with the queen’s presence in her territory. He was only a passenger. 

But when the women took off a dark veal revealing her features, Iwaizumi’s breath was taken away. 

“Akaashi,” he was unsure of the volume of his voice, speaking out and adjusting it to his liking, a little quieter for only Akaashi to hear. “What the theory from where you came from?” he hears no movement from the bed, but he knows Akaashi hasn’t fallen asleep. 

He learned from past events when someone is truly asleep with just the pattern of their breathing. 

He waits for a few seconds more, and there was shuffling on the bed, “Bokuto says that he was traveling around, with the whole crew in place. They landed in an area Bokuto believed to be more beautiful than anything he has seen before, but as soon as Bokuto’s leather boots hit the sand; his sharp hearing caught a small cry.”

“He told me he found me in a ship wreck somewhere the west continent, following the cries he found a baby bundled up in a blanket and decided to raise it himself.” He pauses, looking to the lightly lit ceiling, “He thought I was a girl at first.” He added with a smile.

Iwaizumi smiled as well, holding in a laugh only to hear the rest of the story. 

“He took me in, but the crew had told him I was both holding him back and putting everyone in the boat in danger. Bokuto has a great personality, he means well but if anyone threatens anything he loves, it’s like his the king of hell, and unleashes his power without thought on the enemies, sometimes he can’t tell the difference between friend and foe.”

Iwaizumi shudders, understanding what he meant, already experiencing Bokuto’s fury. He still has the scars of the burns that touched his skin deeper than any knife plunged into his body; they itched by the remembrance, but held his hand in place instead of reaching to his back. 

“So I was put away with someone from Fuku Port, they took care of me when I was four, but I was actually terrified because even so young, the only thing I knew was Bokuto, when I was at least old enough to know where I stand in the ship, I was able to travel so far with them, although we landed in a place Bokuto started to act strange in.”

“The people there, their characteristics were all too much alike like mine, the story of a King and a young prince lost in sea. The queen’s face making an appearance to greet the great Demon Captain that lived more years than known to man, so I asked Bokuto, I asked him, hoping and wishing that he wouldn’t lie to me.” His voice broke a little, and Iwaizumi quickly ignored it, knowing Akaashi hated sounding weak to others. 

“I asked where did I come from, he frowned and looked away. It was the first time Bokuto looked furious at me, telling me I came from heaven, a gift from God to him, that I belonged nowhere else but the Black Ship, with him.”

He pauses, and Iwaizumi closes his eyes knowing that there’s still more to tell only he had to patiently wait. 

“On my own, when I was allowed to travel through the west continent and only the west continent, I traveled to where I was found, and found so many treasures and thought to myself why didn’t Bokuto take it all. There were so many rare items things I still haven’t found anywhere else, and then I found something else, an old picture, torn and wrinkled. A picture of a family, and shit Iwaizumi, the queen was right there holding a baby boy, with a tall man standing behind her with a smile on his face.” He shuffles in movement, Iwaizumi isn’t sure what he was doing but doesn’t bother to check. Once the bed stops creaking he begins to speak again. “I belong to royal family. I’m a prince, technically a king now that my father is gone.”

Iwaizumi opens his eyes when a shift of the bed happens again; he sees an arm stretched out with a folded piece of paper. His fingers gently touch both Akaashi’s fingers and the paper, hesitant, unsure if he should grab something of Akaashi’s past. Grabbing onto the paper, Akaashi let’s go. 

Just as Akaashi had said, a picture of a small family, the queen seemed like she hasn’t aged a day, and the king looked bright and happy, his emotions showing more than Akaashi’s in a year. 

“The queen didn’t recognize you.” He whispered, wondering why a mother couldn’t recognize her child despite the many years that they’ve been apart. 

“I think she did, I think she actually tried to talk to me about it.”

This time the exile actually got up, his knee comes up with his arm locked to be able to keep him stabled. He looks at Akaashi who looks back at him. His wavy hair falls to the side, his eyes tired yet large looking vulnerable, his arms both stretched out on both sides of the bed, looking beautiful and young, pale and touchless. 

“What did you do?” Iwaizumi’s gaze softens as both make eye contact; Akaashi doesn’t look away and whispered back. “The black ship is the only world I’m happy with, Bokuto is the only home I know.”

Iwaizumi nods his head, looking back towards the window. “I just want to get back to mine.”

“Is that why you wanted to leave so soon?” 

He nods his head, “I want it to be in my home again, everything is changing over there into something I no longer know and the only home I know now is whenever I am with you, and even then I feel like a stranger.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just to make things more dramatic I was listening to the song Already Gone, cover by Sleeping at Last while I was writing this and the last chapter I posted.
> 
>  


	25. It's Called Home

Young children were laughing, playfully throwing swords as if they were practicing sword fight. Oikawa joins in acting as the enemy. They scream playfully, some run away while others stay behind, trying to act heroic. They swing the rubber swords that were held tightly by their small hands. Laughing and smiling try to get a hit on the king. 

Kuroo leans back on the wall behind him, watching them play. It was amazing how Oikawa was able to display this kind of side of him, childish and happy; in spite of all the acts and sins he had done in the past years. The many lives he sacrificed for his own satisfaction. Or what the king would say, for the kingdom’s good. 

Soon Oikawa fell to the floor, faking a groan in pain. One of the rubber swords were between his arm and chest, up to his armpit as if he were stabbed by one of the children. One of the girls took a step on Oikawa’s chest, declaring victory. 

But her victory was short lived as Oikawa shots up again, grabbing her unexpectedly. “Ha! You seem to forget that I was immortal!” he laughs evilly, and the little girl starts squealing, laughing as Oikawa tickles her. 

One boy, who sneaked behind the king chanted out, “Magic sword attack!” and stabs the king in the same location. Making him carefully let the girl go free and fall to the ground face first. 

Kuroo watches amused of Oikawa’s actions. Wondering how the boy got so good at performing. The kids quiet down, none of them speak watching the king carefully. “Is he finally dead?” one of them asked, the boy who stabbed the king answered confidently. 

“He should be, my magic sword attack can kill anything no matter what.”

They stay silent after a while and Oikawa still doesn’t stand. Kuroo smirks, applauding the young children for finally defeating the demon creature. “Congratulations, now you’re award are titles of heroes, and fortunes.”

They all turn their heads towards Kuroo, smiles beaming off their faces big and childlike. They happily cheer and scream, except one boy with a serious face turns his hand back to the king who stay played dead. “Is this how we get peace?”

Everyone quiets down, Kuroo’s brow raised as he looks down at the boy. Even Oikawa twitches a little to hear the boy better, but before the boy began talking again Kuroo shuts him down. “In order to gain peace there needs to be certain sacrifices.” 

Again the room goes silent. 

That it until a girl makes a very important point. “Wait a minute, you have horns! Why aren’t you the one who’s the demon king?” 

Everyone in the room, minus the serious boy looks at Kuroo with confusion in their eyes that is until the oldest boy makes everyone realize. “Maybe he is the demon king! He used King Oikawa as a decoy!” He picks up his sword from the ground and points it at Kuroo. 

Kuroo smirks, a playful glint plays in his eyes.

“Wait!” Oikawa finally sits up right, his hands raised, he waves his hand around and soon small little glitter falls from the top of the room. All the children get quickly distracted watching the colorful flakes fall, some try to catch a few. 

“Oh the celebration is here!” the king chirps clapping rapidly. “Congratulations everyone, but it seems like it’s time to go, please follow the guards outside to take you all the way downstairs to meet your parents.” He says, pushing gently on the backs of the children out the door. He makes swift contact with the guard at the door and he nods his head. 

The door is shut behind him and Oikawa sighs in relief. Kuroo hasn’t stopped smirking. 

The king brings his eyes back up to catch Kuroo’s golden eyes. One glares, the other grins. 

“You need to stop coming to these tours.”

“Maybe you should stop inviting the citizens into your castle.”

“I do what I want with my kingdom.” Oikawa sticks out his tongue childishly. “Besides, it makes them feel a part of the kingdom. I don’t want them thinking I’m hiding anything either. You hear those rumors; they think I’m a sick man torturing prisoners.” 

Kuroo sighs in exhaustion, “Your people don’t think that. The kingdom’s you caught under your claws think that.”

Oikawa scoffs, “Please try to remember that they are my people now, and I have to do everything in my power to make them feel comfortable.”

“Don’t you ever feel like there’s a group out there trying to get you?”

“That’s why I have KyouKen with me.”

“He’s not here now.”

Oikawa doesn’t say anything, letting his whole façade fade, the glitter on the ground disappear. His horns larger than ever curled around his skull, his skill falling more and more into a pale complexion, his black long nails take its place. He hates to admit it, but he feels comfortable when he isn’t holding that barrier, but he could never stare at himself through any reflection. It would only cause a mental breakdown. 

He stretches his arm out, his fingers opening to reveal his palm, after a second a small pick ball pops up. 

Kuroo watches the ball, wondering how Kenma made it work the way it did back in the day. The only use he could ever put it in was searching for others. Kenma was able to do so much more with it.

Oikawa taps the ball carefully with the tip of his nails, an image of Iwaizumi is shown; there was another male grabbing onto the back of his shirt. He looked rather terrified. “Iwa is still with his new friend.” Technically not true. The boy should no longer be considered as a new friend. It has been a handful of years since the boy first appeared with Iwaizumi. 

He groans and shifts the image to another being. A large grey-yellowish dog was running, and Oikawa was glad that he was heading off somewhere, meaning that Iwaizumi will be found and be brought back to him. 

The ball suddenly disappears; Oikawa sees a little twitch in Kuroo’s movements. The demon looks away from the king’s hand where the ball had just been a little while ago before it disappeared, Oikawa doesn’t let it go. He has noticed how Kuroo would look at the magical orb every time it was brought out. 

Without a second thought he brings the subject to the surface. “Who did this belong to before?”

A little noticeable flinch was Kuroo’s first mistake. He doesn’t look back at the king, trying to act cool and collected, “You always look at it when I take it out, there’s this longing look in your eyes. I know you don’t want the orb for yourself; otherwise you would never have brought me it in the first place. So that must mean it has to do with who it came from.” There’s a pause, and Kuroo clenches his fist, yet his face is calm. “Am I right?”

Kuroo scoffs, looking towards Oikawa, “You think too much.” He pulls himself away from the wall and walks towards the door, but before he grabs the door to pull it open Oikawa says with a laugh in his tone. “It seems like you do have a heart Kuroo.”

The demon frowns pulling the door with too much strength, that one of the guards was a little spooked. He steps out of the room with a command from Oikawa, sounding a little too sinister, “Also, don’t you ever dare touch anyone in my kingdom.” 

The door shuts behind him, the demon running off in his cat form to who knows where. 

\--- 

“This is insane!” Iwaizumi’s arms were outstretched feeling the sharp winds push him backwards, but his own strength doesn’t allow the force to do what it wants. He closes his eyes and appreciates the feeling pass through him, ignoring the tight pull behind him.

There’s a swift swaying movement, slightly leaning to the left. If they were to turn a little more sideways Iwaizumi knew if they didn’t hold on tight they would surely fall to their deaths. It’s a constant reminder when Akaashi pulls Iwaizumi’s shirt down, and towards him, trying to get hold of anything to keep him stable, but Iwaizumi keeps moving with the dragon, Akaashi was sure he was going to die. 

“Iwaizumi, please don’t move too much.” He mumbles, his fingers clutching to the bottom of the exile’s shirt, trying to get his head as close to the dragon’s back. 

Iwaizumi apologizes silently; he lets his arms fall and looks around his surrounding area. Yaku allowed Lev to help Iwaizumi with his last trip, to Tamsiai Silva. 

Home was coming so much closer than Iwaizumi originally thought. Apparently Tamsiai Silva was on the opposite side of the West Continent, although before going anywhere, they took their stops where they left their horses, paying the man to transport their horses to Aoba Johsai. 

Lev happily offered to carry them, but one slight struggle the horse might make, Lev might accidentally squeeze his claws into Iwaizumi’s precious horse. 

There was only one rule Lev had to follow, which was to come back, at first Lev begged Yaku to come with him, but the small boy was serious about how he felt with the world now, and refused to leave his home. 

\--- 

During the times he had off, he would be pulling the weeds in their home. Daichi stands up straight, looking up the sky while wiping the sweat off his forehead. He sees Kiyoko from the corner of his eyes; she was closing the door behind her, a basket’s handle cradled from the crook of her elbow. She turns around to see Daichi and politely waves at the man. 

Daichi nods his head, acknowledging her. She must be going to the market place; it must have been her day to cook. They take turns, each person had their own assigned day to shop and cook. Or at least those who are assigned to cook are those who know how to cook. Hinata was definitely not allowed near the kitchen. It was the fourteen year-old’s fault, all he focused on was going back home and becoming a diligent soldier. 

Nishinoya was inside the castle, he landed himself a job that required his set of skills. Sometimes they don’t get to see him a more than a day. Asahi was probably with Sugawara teaching children in a local school. Daichi sighs as he looks down at the large amounts of weeds sprouting from the ground. Their skill and practice in Karasuno seemed to all had to gone to waste here in Aoba Johsai, none of the had touched a weapon since they got here. 

Besides Tanaka and Hinata. 

Hinata was dead seat in training, trying to become better. He refused to give up so easily, it made Daichi’s chest swell with pride. Happy to know Hinata had fallen in love with Karasuno. “I always felt like I knew what home felt like, but once I entered Karasuno, I finally realized what home was really like.” Was something Hinata had told him before they were transported back. 

The young boy had only lived there for about a year, and he already admits it feels more like a home than Aoba Johsai, a kingdom he lived in for years. 

Years keep passing, and Daichi had set his goals low. They haven’t figured out how to leave this kingdom, to be transported back to Karasuno that supposedly was doing so well without them. He wonders where Yui even is, and what Kageyama was doing as of late. 

Rumor was, he was seen here in Aoba Johsai not too long ago. 

From the outside, Aoba Johsai looked like peace; there never really was a problem with this kingdom. The only think people were sketchy about was the king himself, and the aura the castle produces. Daichi felt as if there was something sinister watching them. Something laid heavy in Daichi’s chest, making them all feel flightless. 

He just didn’t know what it truly is. 

\--- 

The strange aura felt unwelcoming and cold. He was struck frozen in place as he faced forward, trees both dead and a live. His breath becomes short and he feels like he’s shaking. He can't force himself to look away. Past all the trees and the fog, yards away from them, was a man sitting on a large rock, watching them carefully. 

He could hear the wings of Lev’s flap harshly, rising to the air, but he doesn’t turn towards the dragon, he physically can't. 

Akaashi waves a shaky goodbye, his legs still not able to stand straight. “I can get through this.” He repeats to himself as he turns around to face Iwaizumi. He grips his own shirt, trying to keep whatever that wants to come out in. “The waves of the sea are even shakier, the waves are more unstable. This is nothing.” He whispers to himself hoping that he’ll calm down. 

Iwaizumi snaps out of his daze when Akaashi stands close to his left side, hoping to land on Iwaizumi if he does end up falling from dizziness. 

Lev had left them at the entrance of the forest, Yaku had said before the actual dark forest was still ways in. 

Akaashi crouches, giving in and finally letting whatever he was holding in come out. Iwaizumi pays him no mind, even when the contents are near his feet. The boys sighs in pleasure happy to finally feel relaxed. He stands up straight, wiping the leftover contents with his sleeve. He felt slightly disgusted but knew this was nothing compare to a lot of things that happened to him. 

He looks up at the direction Iwaizumi was looking towards. Wondering why the male seemed to look so tense. He swallows, wincing a little from the after taste in his mouth. “Iwaizumi, sometimes I get the feeling you know more then you lead on.”

Iwaizumi bites his lower lip, finally taking a step forward. Akaashi following him, right by his side, “Why do you say that?” he takes small steps that gradually become large as his confidence grows. 

Akaashi peeks over at his friend, “I tell you everything, even when I really don’t want to share, yet you only say bits and pieces.”

“I told you my whole life story.” He says, too focused on what’s in front of them. Once they were deeper into the woods, where fog surrounds them at both ends, dread sinks in Iwaizumi. He ignores the sensation of his heart feeling heavier. His eyes wonder off everywhere trying to capture anything out of the ordinary. 

Quickly his eyes capture Akaashi who seemed not to be affected by anything.

He swallows any hesitation and asked, “Akaashi do you feel anything off?”

The boy stands abruptly, looking around for any warning signs but found none. “No, there’s nothing out of the odd here.” He looks at Iwaizumi a little worriedly. “Is everything okay Iwaizumi?” he takes a step back trying to give Iwaizumi some room. 

But the exile only shakes his head in honestly. There’s something off about this place. 

He wants to tell Akaashi it might have to deal with the fact the entity that destroy Nekoma had lived deeper in the forest, something Bokuto had once told him, stories of Nekoma he would never relate to Akaashi.

He didn’t want to say something, because the one thing Bokuto never wanted Akaashi to encounter is Kuroo and the dark creature that once resided here. He didn’t want Akaashi to even come close to something they both had no chance against, nor did he want Akaashi anywhere close to Kuroo, even when there was grand hints telling Bokuto that Kuroo was alive, he believes it’s only him holding on to the past. 

The darkness is what Bokuto called it. Something that can kill anything in its past, but cockily Bokuto boasted that there was a big chance that he was able to defeat it and that’s when Iwaizumi asked the wrong question. “Why didn’t you?”

The only answer he got was that Bokuto was too young to understand his own power. He was no help with immature strength and magic. 

Yaku said that the darkness was indeed dead, killed by Kenma. But without the thought there was something out there watching deeply into Iwaizumi soul. Without thinking Iwaizumi unsheathes the large black blade.

Akaashi looks surprised; his head turns to the direction of Iwaizumi’s point of view. 

“Akaashi go back, just head to Aoba Johsai.” He says in a hurried voice, “This is my mission, there’s no point for you to get in danger.” His grip grows tighter on the sword as he takes a step back. One arm stretches out to make sure Akaashi was behind him. 

Akaashi glares at the man, refusing to move from his spot. “I think I can handle myself.”

“I don’t think _I_ can.” Iwaizumi stresses out trying to relax his beating heart. That’s when Akaashi starts to get a little shakily himself, Iwaizumi was trembling, just like the time Bokuto had him pinned down on the deck of the ship before transporting the both of them to somewhere Bokuto regularly visits. 

“Iwaizumi?” he asked, finally taking a few steps back in order hide behind the man, but as soon as he takes those few steps back Iwaizumi grabs the back of Akaashi’s neck and forcibly pushes him down. Akaashi is on his hands and knees, looking towards the ground. Iwaizumi had his hand on the back of Akaashi’s neck, his fingers tangled into the boy’s hair. His large sword stabbed into the ground in order to defend Akaashi’s vital parts as much he can. 

Iwaizumi looks up after checking to see if Akaashi was safe, he pinpoints to the location the arrow had shot up and realized whoever was there was gone, but after a few seconds of silence someone submerges from the fog. 

Iwaizumi’s body stiffens. He lets go of Akaashi carefully as he raises, completely forgetting something that was watching him from a distance down south. Akaashi turns his head to look as well and sees an all too familiar face. 

He had lived in Kitagawa once, gaining information of the corrupted kingdom. He had seen the kings face plenty of times before he left, before things got too nasty. Tobio Kageyama grew a lot not without a doubt, a year younger than Akaashi. 

His stance with the bow was perfect as always, the one thing the king was talented in. He pushes himself to his knees turning his head to see the arrow lodged into a tree. That shot was never going to hit him; Kageyama always had the perfect shot when he was calm even when the boy was incredibly young, so it must have been for something else. 

Akaashi stands fully wondering what the boy was doing here. He dropped both his hands, one still positioned to shoot an arrow and the other carrying his bow. He walked down a few rocks he was on top off, walking towards Iwaizumi. 

“Iwaizumi.” He bows, making Iwaizumi feeling uncomfortable. Iwaizumi had always been bowing to him in their younger years. He curtly bows his own head, Akaashi only watches from behind. 

“Kageyama what are you doing here?”

“To bring you back home.”

\--- 

Hanamaki took a small step back, catching his breath. His cheeky smile growing, “You’ve gotten better.”

Matsukawa shrugged, his sword pointed towards Hanamaki, “I’m surprised really, my teacher was you.” He smiles too, his shoulders slack and ready for any attack a stance Hanamaki had taught him. Looking too relax and unpredictable, something that always made the opponent a little too comfortable, making them easier to strike.

“Although, the teacher really appreciated the genie outfit more.” Hanamaki teases, wondering where the line will be this time. Matsukawa, throughout the years found a home in Aoba Johsai. His silk, light garments moved in a graceful flow, distracting to both Matsukawa and the opponent. In his first year he finally accustoms himself with the uniform of Aoba Johsai, finding much more comfort and appeal. 

“You were the one who told me it didn’t suit me.” Matsukawa takes the first attack, pushing his elbow back and loosely shooting it forward, almost grabbing Hanamaki. 

“Yes, well,” Hanamaki dodges, “I really wanted to see you looking you were a part of us.” He keeps dodging while keeping up with the chat. 

A turquoise colored leather jacket fit nicely on both of them, their buttons and small important stiches in the color white. The complete reverse of the kings own tradition public clothing. Their black pants was a new thing though, they all used to wear the color white.

But Kuroo decided that white was becoming an old trend and Oikawa decided a new color, something that would still look good with turquoise, because apparently black to Kuroo wasn’t a recurring color.

Hanamaki didn’t like the change, he likes the fact that their country is one of the few that take pride in the color white, meaning pure, complete and perfection. 

But since Kuroo was a great fashion designer and knew what was in the ‘in’, the white was tainted to the darkest of colors. At least their calved boots were white, but it still felt odd. 

Hanamaki quickly takes a step back, an arm behind his back swiftly moving to the left he lunges forward almost catching Matsukawa off guard, but the other male was quick on his reflexes, or maybe just a little. He sighs and admits he was just lucky he almost landed a hit. 

He takes a few shaky steps backwards hoping that they go unnoticed. Matsukawa changed the way of his own cultural style, letting go of the nomad style, but the purple transparent bandana and both the gold bracelets and hoop earrings stayed in their place. The ankle bracelets never stood a chance with the heavy boots. So Matsukawa still had his exotic look, and Hanamaki couldn’t help but appreciate it. 

\--- 

“This uniform is such a bother.” Yahaba tugs at the collar of the turquoise coat; Watari was just happily enjoying the other’s company in a small meeting room. He didn’t find a struggle in the new uniform, already used to the fact that Oikawa likes to change it ever now and then, and he had been wearing these types of things since at a young age. 

Yahaba had seriously only started a few days ago. Always under loose clothing and hiding behind the old beige cloak, refusing to wear anything else. That is until King Oikawa convinced him somehow. 

Watari nodded his head, crossing his legs as he looks through a few documents making sure everything was put in order when King Oikawa arrived. Apparently he had some interesting news to tell everyone and Watari was extremely excited to hear it. Although, King Oikawa never said it was good news, but either way with the way Aoba Johsai is growing, culture to military, it had to be something good. 

After a few more minutes past, with the low mumbles of Yahaba’s rant, the doors open. Oikawa pushed them open himself with a large smile displayed on his face. Matsukawa and Hanamaki, sweaty from their match, walked in behind him both with a smile on their faces. 

Two soldiers behind them, which were hand selected by the king himself at a young age. They were thrown in the Kitagawa war. Oikawa saw potential in both, took them in having them be trained by one of the best of his soldiers to follow Oikawa. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi both had traits of those from Kitagawa, light-skinned, dark hair and tall. Watari had been watching them closely, Kindaichi had a high attitude when there was anyone in a lower status than him, but was sincerely kind-hearted, and he even became a nervous wreck when he was being ordered around. 

Kunimi was the complete opposite no matter who was talking to him he had a disinterest look on his face, and always lounging around whenever he can. He has incredible skill; Kunimi has potential to become a general in a few years. 

Watari got of his seat, laying one knee to the ground and bowing to their king. Oikawa’s smile shrunk to a polite look, tapping Watari’s head softly to signal the male to stand. 

Once in front of everyone in the room, Oikawa turns, happy to see all the heads of his council watching him with pride in their eyes, with the exception of Kunimi looking elsewhere. He stretches out his arms, “Take a seat everyone, and get comfortable.” He turns back around, taking his own seat at the end of the table. 

His men follow behind him; Hanamaki and Matsukawa sat on his left side while Yahaba and Watari sat on the right side of the table. Kunimi eyed a vacant seat wondering if he was allowed to sit as well, the king did say everyone, and he surely doesn’t want to go against the king, but Kindaichi probably wouldn’t understand that so he turns to look at his companion who looked like he was struggling on deciding where he should even stand. 

One of the older soldiers looks at Kunimi; Hanamaki had a cheeky smile and a sneaky personality he mentions to the boy to sit next to him. Without a question, Kunimi takes his seat next to Watari, ignoring the soldier in front of him who still had the grin on his face. He was tired from standing all day which could be quickly be called out on it. 

Kindaichi follows suit, sitting next to Hanamaki who puts his arm around the younger male. He smiles at him and pulls him closer, “I’m glad you decided to sit on this team Kindaichi.” The boy gives him a nervous smile, trying to look at him without getting too close to the other males face. 

Matsukawa pops his face out, “Yeah, I mean who would swing for the other team anyway?”

“What do they have that’s better than what we have?” Hanamaki nods his head, agreeing with Matsukawa. 

Kindaichi kept nodding his head whenever Hanamaki nodded his head, trying to comprehend and agree with his elders. Yahaba looks unamused as the two keep pressuring Kindaichi to agree to everything they say. He looks over to their king, already wanting to get this meeting over with but his frown quickly drops. 

Oikawa had his hands on his chin, elbows planted on the table, helping him lean forward. The large smile on face looked actually genuine, well Yahaba wasn’t sure what was what, he had always seen Oikawa smile, but this smile was definitely different. 

The look on his eyes can proof he was comfortable and content, watching his men pester Kindaichi more. Yahaba looked away, a little embarrassed for some odd reason; he doesn’t even know why he felt so flustered to begin with, but for some odd reason he felt incredibly happy as well. He hears Watari laughing next to him, and a small smile made its place on his lips.

He listens in on Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s talk, talking about how disgusting fruit cake tasted, yet was such an amazing idea. 

Yahaba’s smile grew a little bigger, wondering how in the world did the topic of teams change to fruitcake, and that’s when it hit him. His smile quickly changed to a frown and he out rightly asked, “This isn’t about fruitcake and teams is it?”

Everyone gets quiet, Matsukawa gives Yahaba an innocent look, after a few seconds of silence there’s a snicker to his left side but it wasn’t coming from Watari. To Watari’s left side Kunimi had his mouth covered by the back of his hand, his eyes shut close and trying to hold in a snicker.

Everyone’s smile broke out and everyone began to laugh. 

Not just Oikawa, but everyone was content here. They were all so happy here in their home, surrounding by everyone they called family, but there was on piece missing in Oikawa’s gran puzzle. 

“Hanamaki,” he whispers softy when everyone’s laughter was coming to an end. “Iwaizumi is coming home.”

Watari knew of Iwaizumi, everyone there knew of Iwaizumi. Oikawa just wouldn’t shut up about him when they were all together like this. Hanamaki’s smile grew, but quickly fell. Oikawa gave him an encouraging smile, hoping to make Hanamaki happy. “I just received word from Kageyama they say they’re at least three days away now.” Both Kindaichi and Kunimi flinch from their ex-king's name.

Hanamaki drops his arm from Kindaichi’s shoulder. He looks down on the table, trying to put a smile on his face, but his emotions betray him. “Coming home to see a failure like me.” He whispers, and Oikawa shakes his head, “I’ll take the blame.”

Hanamaki looks at his left hand, twitching it and moving it every now and then, “You can’t take the blame, it was my responsibility.”

“He’ll forgive you.”

“He lost so much already.”

“He has gain as well.”

Hanamaki looks up at him, wondering what had he meant, but without sharing words, Hanamaki had an idea of what he meant. The crystal ball that Oikawa had always had with him, he uses it to watch everyone as he pleases, even from far away distances. Oikawa mentioned Iwaizumi had become buddy-buddy with a lot of what Oikawa called sailors, but Hanamaki was sure they were pirates. 

Hanamaki nods his head, trusting that Oikawa was right, that maybe, that hopefully Iwaizumi would forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how has it been? 
> 
> I just wanted to say that I love all of you all so much, I appreciate the support you all give me, and I'm super happy!!!


	26. A Celebration for No One

How long has it been since they last seen each other, face to face, physically in front of on another other? Oikawa noticed all the small details that weren’t visible in the orb; he noticed the curve of his new well developed muscles and the height Iwaizumi has grown into. 

Iwaizumi on the other hand, had nothing to go off throughout the years he has been separated from Oikawa. The boy grew, he grew all too much, but Iwaizumi took everything into detail. He was actually embarrassed the way he was presented in the clothing where royalty might think of rags.

To his sides were familiar and not so familiar faces, all dressed in beautiful garments and uniforms, he gave Hanamaki a wowed expression, surprised that the boy could even clean up so nicely. The boy returns a shaky smile back, Iwaizumi make notes to address him about it later. 

He gulps turning back to look the prince, no. The King. Oikawa sure has grown from the past years, he’s a lot taller and those white boots definitely made his legs look longer. The black was definitely something new, Iwaizumi guess it must’ve been something about Karasuno now being apart of Aoba Johsai. 

Unlike the rest that were lined up, Oikawa had a white coat that was stitched in with a perfect blue color. His smile, white just as everything else he was wearing and breathtaking, and his eyes filled with so much light and life that Iwaizumi wants to hear about everything that has been happing these past few years he had been gone.

His hair has even grown so much, falling on to the sides of his face, oh so perfectly. His posture straight, and his head held high. The golden crown that laid on top of his head was positively made for him and no one else. 

Kageyama walks in front of Iwaizumi, head held down as he approached the king. The boy gulps as he feels the looks of his past friends. Or what some of the Kitagawa citizens used to call them, servants. Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi were supposed to grow up together. That was the plan, to build friendships to those of your guards. 

But things changed to quickly before they could even come close to actually have that relationship be built.

They were pushed out of the castle, being called servants and garbage, Kageyama only threw them out because he was told to do so, his father had specifically said that if anything were to happen to him or his mother that the advisers would lead him right. 

So much for listening to his parents. 

He lost his whole damn kingdom because of those dirt scumbags, he lost his castle and men, he lost his friends, and worse, he lost the trust of his people that he tried so hard to appeal to them even at a young age. He tried so hard to make them smile. 

The only smiles he did make were those of the greedy advisers, grinning at Kageyama looking at him like he was a gold mine. 

Kageyama turns around before he gets too close to the stairway, watching Iwaizumi and Akaashi stay in their place, wondering what was to come next. 

He looks back at Oikawa who still had that stupid smile on his face, something he hasn’t seen for a long time. Iwaizumi takes a small step back and kneels. If Akaashi wasn’t in the center of attention, he wouldn’t have bowed, but since he didn’t want to make things awkward fell to the ground as quickly as Iwaizumi did. 

Oikawa clapped his hands happily, “There’s no need for that,” Iwaizumi looks up to his king with a stupid grin on his face too, “Iwa-chan.”

\---

There was apparently a large festival going on in the ground floor, a welcoming back party, something mostly for the kingdom itself than for Iwaizumi. 

He isn’t there, at the party.

He feels a little uncomfortable leaving Akaashi to his own with countless strangers, but if anything he must be striking a conversation to get the details of Aoba Johsai and current news. Instead, Iwaizumi was with Hanamaki, standing near the large manor Iwaizumi used to call home. 

It’s quiet between the two, one clad in torn up wool, the other in soft cotton. Their sitting on the edge of a barrier made of rock. Hanamaki looking towards the manor a little too upset. He isn’t stupid, Iwaizumi knows why he’s here, but won’t jump to conclusions because there’s always a chance. 

“Hajime.” His first name is addressed, meaning this was serious. Iwaizumi smiles wavers as he looks to the ground, already trying to uphold a façade he knows he can’t hold with Hanamaki. He sucks in whatever emotion he can and slightly turns his head towards his old friend.

Hanamaki has the same wavering smile on his face; he can see the man gulp as he shakes his head before dropping his face for his hands to catch. “I’m so sorry Hajime.” He chokes out. 

Iwaizumi watches him break, but he nods his head slowly. He places his elbows on his knees watching the manor, he continues to nod his head. His whole body trembles once, but before any tear sheds he asked, “How?”

Hanamaki takes a few seconds to hold himself up, before whispering what he wanted to tell Iwaizumi. “I was watching her, like I promised I did. I stripped myself from my position here at the castle, living in the manor with her, watching her, feeding her, taking care of her. I did everything I promised you I was going to do.” Hanamaki takes a look at the manor remembering everything so clearly. 

“King Oikawa, who was still the prince at the time came to me, telling me he needed me and promised that he’ll sent the best of the best to take care of her when I declined his request so many times, telling him that I needed to stay, but after a few convincing words I was already out there in the war.”

“I was terrified, wishing to go back to check up on her, to make sure she was fine. In the short timespan I was gone; I thought everything was going to be okay, but when I got back I ran towards the manor, armor covered in blood and everything, only to be told she was checked out. I went to Oikawa next, and he knew nothing about it. So he ordered a few men to retrieve the man.”

Hanamaki stops to suck in air, trying to catch his breath. “That sick man didn’t even try to take care of her, said that she didn’t want to eat so he didn’t feed her. Said she didn’t wanna get up so he left her there, said that she stayed in her room all day so he didn’t watch over her.” Hanamaki’s fingers clenched against his palm, trying to contain both his sadness and anger. 

“And where is he now?”

Hanamaki finally looks at Iwaizumi, tears shedding from his eyes, “Dead.” He looks down at his palms, trying to calm himself down. “Oikawa heard about it, since the order was not fulfilled to the fullest Oikawa had him executed.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen a little something that goes unnoticed by Hanamaki. It was dark out, but they were sitting so close, if Hanamaki was paying to small details he would’ve been able to catch it. “So starvation?” It was the only thing that could kill her if she wasn’t feed properly. Hanamaki nods his head sadly. 

“I’m so sorry Hajime, shit, sometimes I felt so disgusted because I wished, god, I wished that you wouldn’t ever come back so I wouldn’t tell you this. I swear I had dreams that I killed myself so I didn’t have to tell you my sorry excuse.”

Iwaizumi frowns, he was about to reach out for Hanamaki, but male shoots up facing Iwaizumi. “I blamed everything on Oikawa, shit! I kept telling myself that it was his stupid idea, it was his fault, but when I went to go tell him that, I barged through his doors, ignoring the guards.” He yells out to no one, screaming out his frustrations.

“But then I saw his face stuck in a bucket, puking anything his stomach could wretch out.” He quiets down, looking to the ground again, “Shit, Hajime, he was so pale and sick. There was nonstop tears falling from his face, he was just as devastated as I was. Only he showed his feelings.” 

Hanamaki carefully doesn’t mention the minor details that went along with the story, Oikawa had made him promise that the male will not discuss the king appearance to anyone, especially when Iwaizumi came back.

Hanamaki breathes again, trying to relax himself, Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, being completely quiet but Hanamaki knows the male, he’ll probably ask where she was next.

“Where is she?” bingo, right in the bulls eye. Hanamaki stands and gestures for the man to follow. 

The place was quiet and the small gravestone stood, a name craved into it along with other words. There were flowers, and the grass around it was nicely trimmed. Somebody had been taking care of it. Hanamaki gulps whispering, “I make sure I came to visit as often as I can, it’s the least I can do. Sometimes I talk about things, about my own adventures and stuff, but now that you’re here.”

Iwaizumi nods his head, not needing to explain himself he grabs onto Hanamaki’s shoulder, squeezing it a little before letting him go. Hanamaki takes a few steps back, not saying a word and disappearing back to the castle’s entrance. Back to the celebration. 

Iwaizumi breathes in heavily while looking the stone; he looks around the ground and sits. His legs are crossed as he bites his lower lip. “Hi mom.” He crocks out, testing his voice that already sounds broken. He tries to calm himself down a bit, and decides to speak again.

“I’m back from being the exile,” he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but he follows up with a little dry humor, “I kinda wish I wasn’t though.” He laughs dryly trying to contain any sad tone. “I mean, I was really happy out there you know? I got to know the world mom.”

No one responds back but there’s a small breeze the glides against him gently, “It sounds kind of selfish right? I was out there having the time of my life, while you were stuck here. I kinda regret not bringing you. Shit.” He covers his eyes, already feeling the waterworks come down, “I should’ve brought you shouldn’t I have?” 

He trembles a little, “God mother, I want to tell you everything. I made so many friends, I saw so many flowers and amazing animals, god you would love of it” he chokes on his words, that was stupid of Iwaizumi, he definitely could’ve brought his mother so why didn’t he? 

“I was so young, I didn’t even know if I could survive on my own, no less with someone else.” He tells himself more than to his mother, understanding why his young mind didn’t think to bring his mother. “At first I barely made it alive, I was so starving and I kept getting lost.” He laughs again. 

After a while talking comes easy, and Iwaizumi retells his story. With more flow and a chirp in his tone. “I kept getting mocked by the crew though mom, they would call me a virgin seagull. I mean what does that even mean?”

He talks about his adventures both on land and water. Saying that he was living in hell the first few full moons out there in the sea, “But it was all worth it mom, I mean I was even able to get some cool stuff out of it. You know the Akaashi kid I mentioned? Yeah well he was really sour when Bokuto told me everything and not him.”

He laughs as he leans back, balancing himself carefully not to fall over. “I mean he even gave me the silent treatment.”

After another hour or so Iwaizumi’s cheerful attitude begins to die down a little. “I really missed them, but coming back home, it’s like a stranger to me mom. Everything is changing.” He looks around his surroundings, looking for anything he might not recognized. “I mean, I love it here, but it’s just it doesn’t feel like home anymore?”

“Is that right?”

Iwaizumi jumps, surprised from the familiar voice, he turns around to face Akaashi who looked rather exhausted. Iwaizumi makes motion to stand but before he could Akaashi drops himself on the grass next to him. 

“So this is the famous Saki Iwaizumi,” he reaches out to take off a small blade of grass that’s being forced upon the stone by the breeze. “Lovely.”

Iwaizumi frowns at the younger male, “Why aren’t you at the party Akaashi?” he whispers a little upset, but knowing that that’s how Akaashi acted. 

“This is Akaashi mom, a real downer.”

It was Akaashi’s turn to frown, “Don’t call me a downer to your mother. First impressions is very important to me Iwaizumi, you know this.”

Iwaizumi smiles, a laugh growing in his chest. “He sucks real bad mom, I wished I never really meet him.”

Akaashi rises an eyebrow, “If I do remember correctly, I heard you call me, quiet exquisite.” 

Iwaizumi blushes and whips his head to face Akaashi, “How long were you here for?” 

The male smiles, and ignores Iwaizumi’s question looking at stone in front of him. “She’s quite beautiful.” He whispers. Iwaizumi frowns again, but before he could say anything Akaashi explains himself, “That friend of yours, Hanamaki was it? He gave me a box to hand to you, things to keep.”

“You looked through my things.” Iwaizumi says, calling out Akaashi, but the male shakes his head, denying that he would ever do such a thing.

With nothing else to say Akaashi falls to the ground, “You know I believed that maybe you would be spending your time with the king.”

Iwaizumi falls back as well, watching the sky filled with flickering stars, “If he didn’t throw that humongous party I would be. I think he forgets that people think I’m responsible for thousands of deaths.”

“I think not.”

“You know not.” Akaashi never thinks, he knows. “What do you know?” he asked, Iwaizumi apparently was right, Akaashi was already sneaking up on conversations to get into ‘the know’ when he was left alone while Iwaizumi had left with Hanamaki. 

“Too much secrets about this kingdom already, apparently the current king revealed the truth of the late king.”

“Which is?” Iwaizumi was a patient man, he had to be when he traveled around the world with Akaashi, the boy would always tease Iwaizumi with information, only giving him small bits before actually getting to the point. 

“The late king was the mastermind of the whole crisis that killed your father and thousands more. Apparently he was the one to kill the late prince Kuraun.”

Iwaizumi shoots up, his hands clenching the prickly grass beneath them, “What?” he asked urgently, he hovers above the other male who looks disinterested as always. 

“The late king was the one who cut off transports with Shiratorizawa, the one who declared the war, and when the late price Kuraun figured out the intentions of his father started to rebel during the war with your father, a heroic man if I can add.” He says before continuing “Trying to keep everyone composed, the king had disposed of them. Kuraun by his own hand, and when your father gathered up a rebel team of soldiers heading back to Aoba Johsai, killed in an explosion in the mountains I hear.”

Iwaizumi nods his head and looks away from the male. Akaashi looks at him carefully. “The king died in his sleep; apparently he was ill with a disease no one knew how to cure.”

“Is that right?”

“No, it’s what I hear, but it seems a little off somehow.”

“How so?” Iwaizumi’s tone was dead flat, already losing interesting in conversing with Akaashi, focusing on the idea that the king had killed his father, that the king was the one to brought misfortune onto him.

“I think,” Akaashi pauses, he debates in his head if he even should say it out loud, but Iwaizumi had the right to know, “that he wasn’t killed from a natural cause disease.”

Iwaizumi looks at him shocked again, “I think someone intentionally killed him,” he sits up right, looking around the area, hoping that no one was hiding in the darkness, “I personally think the current king had done it.”

Something in the air spikes, both Akaashi and Iwaizumi feel it, but don’t discuss it. “You usually don’t think Akaashi.” Iwaizumi voices, carefully watching the younger male; Akaashi shrugs his shoulders. 

“There’s not a lot of information I can go off with, it just seems all too suspicious.” He wants to mention the fact the king wouldn’t stop watching him where ever he went when he was in the same room with him. He shudders, blaming it on the cold.

It’s dark, and the breeze is barely there. If Iwaizumi stayed too long about the topic he would figure out that Akaashi doesn’t get so easily cold, but instead the man stands on his feet telling Akaashi to head back to the castle with him, Iwaizumi address a goodbye to his mother while Akaashi bows his head a little. 

They both head towards castle with a creature watching them. 

\---- 

“They split up.” Kuroo stands next to Oikawa, who was sitting watching the guest have the time of their life. He picks at his fingers, paying attention to whatever Kuroo had to say. 

“Who exactly?” He asks, and looks back to the dance floor, watching the large skirts flow around everywhere. 

“Two of them are heading towards the dungeon room.” Kuroo’s left ear shifts itself, growing black and furry; it twitches as Kuroo tilts his head a little. 

Oikawa stands from his chair, “Well then, that isn’t good. I haven’t cleaned up my mess. It would be truly embarrassing if they were to see anything,” he stops as he heads towards the same location the two intruders went, “disturbing.” He continues in his path and Kuroo watches him, his other ear shifts to a cat ear, trying to locate the rest of the birds hopping around where they shouldn’t.

His ears stopped twitched when he hears a familiar stepping pattern. He gulps and shakes his head, deciding to look for someone he hasn’t recognized at all, one that seemed to be all alone.

\--- 

The hallway was empty when Tsukishima had exited out of a room, heading towards the direction to get deeper into the castle. 

Tsukishima didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t. He already called it quits but Daichi had forcefully told him that if he wanted to go back to Karasuno with them, then he has to follow suit. 

Tsukishima tries to convince himself it isn’t all that bad, as long he wasn’t tied with someone annoying. He was glad the three most annoying members of Karasuno were stuck together, leaving Asahi, Daichi and Sugawara to a team. 

It’s not like he felt secluded, he was fine with how things are. Beside if Yamaguchi was here, he would most likely be tied to Tsukishima, of course they would be together, it has always been that way. It would be awkward if he wasn’t with him if he was here. 

He was still in Karasuno, luckily. He was the one Daichi had begged for him to stay with Princess Yui. For reasons Tsukishima didn’t understand. The male would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, everyone here had someone to talk to, someone to feel comfortable with. 

Tsukishima had left his comfort at home with Yamaguchi.

With a large sigh, expressing Tsukishima frustrations he stopped in his tracks to look at his surroundings, he needs to start thinking of positive things, otherwise he’s going to get really irritated and not get anything done. 

But once he looks around where he is, he can’t help but feel a little angry. There were just so many goddamn doors everywhere, how the hell was he supposed to figure anything out and get any information in the first place. Besides, wasn’t this party for the exile? Then how come he hasn’t seen him all day?

He shook his head, no Tsukishima, focus. Don’t think and bring more annoying topics into your head, you have to focus. He breathes in again, hoping to relax himself, but once he walks one more step someone calls out for him. 

“May I help you?” It’s a deadpan tone, and when Tsukishima turns around to face him he gets even more irritated by the fact that his thought process just screwed him over. He stretches out a fake smile, trying to look composed and not at all angry. 

“No, I’m fine thank you.” He doesn’t say anything else, he doesn’t want to look like an idiot and say he was lost, or was looking for the restroom, because he hates that cheesy line, and would die before saying it himself. 

The boy looked about Tsukishima’s age; he even looked younger in the Aoba Johsai’s royal guard uniform, making him look unqualified for the job. “Then leave.” He takes a side step, giving Tsukishima an opening for him to return to the party. 

The older teen doesn’t say anything, surprised at the attitude he was given, but follows the boy’s orders, trying not to show his foul distaste while walking past him. Once no longer visible from Kunimi’s sight the boy looks back to see Kuroo watching him in his cat form.

“I don’t understand, you let him walk in here freely.” He still has that emotionless tone on his voice, more bored than interested in the conversation he started with Kuroo.

The cat walked up to him, while transforming into his human form. He brushes his hand against a cuff, pulling it a little. “My, you’re quiet observant.”

Kunimi stares at the cat for a while more, debating if he should keep talking or leave it as it is. He decides on the latter. He turns on his heel and walks a little forward, Kuroo watches him carefully. “Where are you going?”

“To get the rest of the intruders out.” He doesn’t turn or stop to listen to Kuroo’s questions, already having an answer to give.

“How did you know?” The boy really was interesting, Kuroo needs to be reminded countless times that Kunimi was just a regular kid. Yet he was extremely perceptive, only a few things went past him.

“I saw them.” 

“And you didn’t tell the king?” Kuroo knew he had possibly struck a nerve, but Kunimi still seemed unaffected, walking away from the cat but Kuroo follows him from a distance waiting for Kunimi’s answer.

“He has you.”

Kuroo’s smirk grows, _oh_. He stops in his tracks; that’s right, Oikawa did have him. Something everyone seems to forget, Kuroo snickered, looking away from the soldier and thinking where he should go when Kunimi turns a corner. 

Oikawa sure knows how to pick them. 

Kunimi finally was out of sight and more when he turned to the next hallway. He leans his body against the wall, breathing heavily. Kuroo was definitely someone he never wanted to be alone with. When he gave him that sinister look Kunimi could feel death surrounding him. 

Yahaba never mentioned anything like it before the boy met the demon. Just that he was someone important to the king, and he should never be dealt with. Just being near the thing scared Kunimi. Something in the man’s atmosphere suffocated him, filled with misfortune. 

Yet no one seemed to notice at all. 

He shakes his head; he should head back towards the room that the blond entered into, but first he stayed in his place for a few minutes while Kuroo’s aura slowly disappeared as the farther the man walked. 

He pushes himself of the wall, gaining back the confidence and strength himself to go check what might have gone missing. 

\--- 

Hinata skipped along in front of his two friends, hopping around like he usually would. He looks around the corridor and notices not much has changed. Of course it would be too much trouble and it also would also cost a lot of money to restore something that doesn’t need to be refurbished at all. 

He turns a corner with perfect confidence knowing exactly where he was going without a single hesitation. Tanaka and Nishinoya follow easily, not doubting where Hinata was leading them. They get close enough for Hinata to point out where exactly the underground prison door was. 

Their mission was to get proof that there has been unhuman treatment down here so they have can prove that the king wasn’t of rainbows and sunshine, Nishinoya and Tanaka prepared themselves from taking this job, hoping nothing too disturbing would show itself. 

Tsukishima’s job was to get some kind of map of Aoba Johsai, either the whole kingdom or the castle, both being very important in future events. 

Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi’s job was to get any information that might seem important and gain them the advantage. Lots of people were invited into the castle in the past years. Past Karasuno villagers had barely passed through the gates towards the castle though. 

They’ve been excluded, more so the people who held higher power in Karasuno. Oikawa thought that this may be a way to ask for forgiveness giving everyone an invitation to enter the castle. Nishinoya believed it was impossible that the whole kingdom could get inside, but he never really seen a real castle before. 

His breathe was taken away, excited to just want to explore the whole place and forgetting his mission altogether. 

Hinata had gone ahead of them, while Tanaka and Nishinoya decided to just to take their time, admiring the art that hanged on the white walls. There were hundreds of original paintings, even some that weren’t recognized by anyone but the king himself. 

Speaking of the king. 

“Are you lost?” a cheerful tone comes out of the man’s mouth, Nishinoya takes a step back, putting himself in a fighting stance. Tanaka does the opposite with his feet, taking a step ahead, his sword up and ready to fight, the king appearing in front of them without warning. 

Oikawa scoffs, “Please,” he flips his wrist, trying to act entirely indifferent with the two, “Now, I’ll give you one more chance.” He extends his index finger, letting the two sink that in before saying, “Or it’s bye-bye.” He folds his fingers together a few times, giving a childish wave.

Tanaka doesn’t move from his stop. Daichi had told him that he was not allowed to start any conflict, no less with the king himself. Tanaka gulps, their mission would cause failure if they turn back around, but Hinata was already ahead of them, hiding and probably already in the stairway leading towards the prison. 

They just need to buy time for the boy to understand that this was his chance to get someone out of there, someone that can prove what the king had done to him and the rest of those locked away forever. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya both stay quiet and stubborn staying in their sport. Oikawa gets a little annoyed as he rolls his eyes he flicks his wrist again, two large black shadows appear by his side, tall and lean, their silhouettes flickering. 

Oikawa commands them to fetch, their mouths widen, showing large canines. They jump, flying towards the two, easily consuming them and dropping themselves, sinking beneath the ground. 

Oikawa turns his head, quickly looking to see if there was anyone else there. Kuroo did say there was only two, but he swore he felt another presence, but it quickly faded away when he arrived. He turns his attention back forward, looking at the same spot his dark creatures had disappeared to with the two men. 

He sighs and drags his hand over his hair, “This is such a pain, and I wanted a relaxing day.” He speaks to himself, completely disappearing into the ground like the things he had summoned. 

Hinata’s back was against the steel door, facing the stairs that lead to the underground. His mouth was covered, as his chest expanded and contracted, he tries to calm his beating heart, trying to contain the tears that needed to fall. 

He took them, he created something so terrifying he didn’t even recognize, and took them. They were probably weren’t given a chance to understand what took them in the first place! Hinata fell to the ground, pushing his legs against his chest. Crying into them, trying to understand what had just happen in a span of five seconds. 

He couldn’t even hear their screams. 

\---

A map was stolen, a blueprint of the castle he believes, he would have to ask Watari, he was one more familiar with the documents scattered around the castle. 

Kunimi was quiet upset though, when he was heading towards where the other intruders had left off too, Kuroo had decided to wait for him. Jumping on the boys shoulder making himself comfortable. Kunimi fights the urge to run away, half because of how terrified he is, and the other half being the fact he didn’t really want to run. 

After a while of silence the cat starts nuzzling its small snout on the shoulder. Kunimi literally stopped himself from shuddering. His heart beating fast, his mind telling him to run from the cat, but he knows better, and he can control himself better. 

Soon, they weren’t alone. 

At the entrance of the corridor that connected the reception room with more assorted rooms stood the trio of Karasuno. 

The tallest of the three looked a little scared; he jumped when he saw the guard come out of nowhere. Daichi stood strong, but Kunimi knew he was just as nervous, he could see the stiffness in the man’s jaw as he stops in his tracks. 

The only one who seemed so carefree was the sliver haired man who had a bright smile on his face. He reaches forward to grab Kunimi’s hand, “I’m so glad we were able to find a guard so quickly!” he shouts, Kunimi shrinks his head into his shoulders, trying to get away from the man. “You see, my friend over here had a little too much to drink.”

He points his thumb towards the shaky man who gave him a nervous smile. The cat shifts on Kunimi’s shoulder, and without realizing it Sugawara quickly lets go of Kunimi’s hand watching the small cat giving him a blank look.

In the corner of his eyes, Daichi looks even stiffer than he originally was, but Kunimi leaves that as that. He’ll ask questions when he feels like it. 

“And, ah, well.” Sugawara tries to gather his words, dropping them all when he laid his eyes on Kuroo. “He kind of threw up in one of the rooms, I really do apologize.” Sugawara takes a few steps back, trying to put some distance between them. 

Kunimi shifts his eyes to the left; the rooms were a lot farther away than it was walking out the door from the reception room. He debates if he should say something or not, making this lot look like idiots, but he really doesn’t want to cause conflict. 

Then again, he probably won’t make any conflict; these men no longer have titles. Also, the three of them were both staring at the cat on his shoulders more than they were at him. It’s a bit sad, but if Kunimi had said anything they probably would ask him to repeat himself. 

He didn’t want to go through the trouble to repeat himself; it was embarrassing. 

He shuffled his feet thinking about what he can do, he hasn’t said anything in the ten seconds since Sugawara had spoken, and he didn’t really have anything to say but, “Please do not let it happen again,” he stepped to side and let them pass, “Please go back to the reception or home.” _I don’t really care_ he wants to add in but knows he isn’t allowed to. 

He might’ve said it if Kuroo wasn’t piercing his nails into his new uniform. 

Sugawara jumps a little, realizing that Kunimi was also there. The soldier holds himself still trying not roll his eyes, the taller one follows the smallest one, Daichi doesn’t skip a beat when he follows behind them, not giving Kunimi or the cat another look. 

For some reason he feels a little upset. 

The party is over when Iwaizumi decides to return, many of the guests are leaving, pushing pass him, unaware of who the man is. 

It doesn’t matter. It never really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely early today, it's because college is coming up soon and I no longer have a job, so I'm trying to forget stress while writing.


	27. We All Changed

Oikawa dramatically waves his hands around, “When will I ever get my alone time with Iwa-chan?” Oikawa hasn’t changed, much. He still held his head high, like he was the most important thing in the room. That he is. Although, Iwaizumi was able to tell the smile he pulled in front of everybody was only for the public. 

Nonetheless, a small smile grows on Iwaizumi’s lips; he crosses his arms against his chest while leaning back on the wall. Watching everyone chat around in the large meeting room that Iwaizumi had recognized. 

It was the very same one Iwaizumi was first told about the betrayal of his father. Or, what he would say, the lie of the betrayal. Thinking of what Akaashi had said, it would only mean all the generals were in this together, Iwaizumi without the doubt was going to comfort Oikawa about it. 

Akaashi takes a few steps closer to Iwaizumi, feeling a little uncomfortable when there was unrecognizable faces watching him, especially when a pair of those eyes belonged to the king. 

The spacious room had different maps adjourning the walls, marked with red line and black symbols across them. Battle plans that have been used by Aoba Johsai before, Akaashi looks at one of Kitagawa, a straight line was the only thing visible on the map, Akaashi frowns, thinking it shouldn’t be wise to have these maps so accessible. 

Akaashi has never been inside a castle this gigantic before. The ones he was able to enter in the east continent were only one story and outdoorsy, some were all destroyed. Akaashi’s eyes shift back to the king, only to see the king looking back at him. Neither of them breaking eye contact, Akaashi was known to be the last person to break eye contact, but it seems like the king wanted Akaashi to know that he’s being watched. Before he could nudge the man next to him, the doors began to open, and everyone’s attention darted towards the new visitor. 

Kunimi stopped in his tracks, looking around the room to see everyone watching him, he sighed and an annoyed expression made itself clear on the boy’s face. Kunimi wasn’t in the brightest moods, feeling a little irritated with tonight’s whole events. Now being last into the meeting room, arriving a bit late made him feel even worse, because he might get lectured. He would’ve arrived early if he wasn’t sidetracked by the cat that decided to conflict with Kunimi’s inner thoughts. 

He bows curtly, and shuts the door behind him. He continues to walk forward, ignoring the newcomers and takes a seat. Akaashi darts his eyes back to the king to see him a little frustrated watching the soldier. 

Maybe the king doesn’t take lightly to dawdlers, Akaashi’s diverts his attention back to Iwaizumi was also looking at the boy, he even hears a small mutter where the king was coming from, his watchful stare goes back to the king. 

Something moves from the corner of his eye, Akaashi follows it, there’s a black cat that stands on shoulder of the boy, stretching and yawning before jumping off to the table, it jumps again landing on the floor. 

“Well then,” Oikawa originates back to his chirpy attitude, clapping his hands getting everyone’s attention. “Show we start with introductions?” He looks to his men, asking with small actions if anyone wanted to go first, but no one says a thing looking at their king awkwardly. 

Iwaizumi shakes off the small daze he was in, while pushing himself off the wall. He doesn’t take any motion to indicate he was walking away from Akaashi. “My name is Hajime Iwaizumi, and this is my friend, Keiji Akaashi.” He waves his hand open to present the younger male. 

“Some of you might know,” Iwaizumi takes a look at Watari for a second, but quickly glances to Hanamaki, “but I used to be a knight that was raised here. I was exiled from the kingdom temporarily in the order of the late king.” He looks over to Oikawa with a small smile, “Luckily for me, someone had my back.”

He tilts his head to look at Akaashi, waiting for the man to introduce himself more, but the boy only glares back at Iwaizumi, hoping the older male get the hint that he doesn’t want to talk. Iwaizumi grins at him and turns his attention back to the small crowd, “This is Keiji Akaashi, and he has no alliance but the seven seas, currently he’s traveling around the world with me to gain for information to take back.”  
“To who?”

Akaashi snaps his head away from Oikawa to a new voice he hasn’t heard until now. 

A tall male, taller than both the males, was pulling on his gold cuff, the color red drapes on his body watching both Iwaizumi and Akaashi carefully with a playful smile. Akaashi looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, like many times before, Iwaizumi jumps in harshly, finally snapping. 

“No one you need to fucking worry about.”

Akaashi looks a little surprised Iwaizumi came off so aggressive so quick. He shuts his mouth and sinks back to the background, wondering why Iwaizumi was so quick to defend. Akaashi looks between the two, Iwaizumi with a glare directed at the man, and the man had a indulged look. 

Even the king looks a little surprised, mouth agape and certainly confused with the actions of his old friend. 

Yet that’s what they were, old friends. 

Iwaizumi had told Akaashi plenty of times that things will be entirely different when they arrive in Aoba Johsai; that Oikawa has changed into something Iwaizumi won’t be able to recognize, and the same goes for Iwaizumi, someone Oikawa would no longer know. 

Hanamaki takes a step forward, his hands in the air as if he was pleading a forfeit; he too was able to sense the tension that spiked in the room. “Whoa there, he’s on our side Iwaizumi.” His head tilts downward, trying to look extremely passive for Iwaizumi to understand he means no harm. 

The both males keep staring at each other for another scarce second; Iwaizumi was the first to break the eye contact, looking away from the astounded faces in the room, clicking his tongue in annoyance. 

It seemed like Hanamaki made it his job to clear the murky air, “Um,” he stutters turning his attention to Matsukawa, one for emotional support, and two to introduce the man. “This is Issei Matsukawa; he’s like another me basically.” He chuckles to himself, hopefully getting Iwaizumi to smile, but the man he used to know only glared at him, watching him wryly. 

“Assuming you haven’t changed.” He mutters, but it’s audible for anyone to hear. Oikawa snaps his mouth open, ready to defend his own people against his old friend, but Akaashi knows this will only anger Iwaizumi more, so he steps in.

There’s a flat smack resonating throughout the room. Everyone seemed to held their breathes, watching as Akaashi’s palm had left Iwaizumi’s check that already had started to redden. The look of shock made itself known in the room, but Akaashi’s annoyed countenance was the only thing Iwaizumi looked at.

Being caught off guard, Iwaizumi’s arm fell to his sides, not sure how to take the situation. “You need to calm yourself.” He says carefully, making sure they were soothing for Iwaizumi to take in. Another few quiet seconds pass before Iwaizumi blinks, taking everything in, he nods his head. He apologizes, but Akaashi knows it’s only directed to him and not to his future comrades. 

Iwaizumi backs down from his high horse, looking to the ground and away from the crowd. Akaashi takes it as submission, something he rarely sees in the older adult. He turns in his heels, looking at the king with confidence. 

“I apologize for my friend’s attitude; he’s tired, exhausted and overwhelmed. Would you please provide us a room, something we both can use in order for me to keep him in check?”

He doesn’t want to give them a room together, Oikawa had everything planned out when Iwaizumi arrived, but he couldn’t help but feel absolutely helpless and useless with Akaashi here. He felt inferior to the younger boy; it reminds him of the times Kageyama standing behind him, always watching, and always growing. 

Oikawa could even feel himself get a little heated, embarrassed that this boy was the one taking charge, and commanding Oikawa, him, the king of this kingdom, to give this boy a room in front of his lead generals, leaving Oikawa to look like a pathetic stunned child. 

“Okay.” He whispers, _No,_ really pissed. 

Iwaizumi looks back to his fingers, curling them together. He has nothing to say, he has nothing he can actually say. “I can’t tell you.” He whispers, but he wants to, shit he really wanted to tell Akaashi since the beginning but Bokuto had made him promise. 

“What can’t you tell me?”

Iwaizumi gives him a look of apology, while Akaashi tries to read what Iwaizumi was thinking. “Bokuto doesn’t want you to know.”

“Why? I don’t understand what can possibly be so bad that he wants to hide from me?”

“He’ll kill me if I break the promise.”

“He won’t do something like that.”

“Maybe if it didn’t involve you no, but since it does, he might appear out of nowhere and snap my neck.”

Akaashi stays silent, not sure if he has anything to back up his side of the argument. Iwaizumi’s right, Bokuto gets a little overprotective when it comes to him. “He thinks you’re going to do something stupid.” 

“What if I promise I won’t?” it’s a sincere question, Iwaizumi looks back down, staying quiet and true to his word. Akaashi bends down, crouching to get a good look of his close friend. “Don’t you trust me?”

Iwaizumi gives him his attention; it’s now at the tip of this tongue. The secret he has been hiding since confronting Bokuto about anything magical. 

Iwaizumi pulls out the small flower than hanged over his neck, the same one Akaashi had seen all those years ago. “This flower, the one Oikawa had enchanted to protect me, it stopped working after Bokuto decided to play with it.” 

Akaashi eyes the pendent, like the first time he had met Iwaizumi. It had a spell to protect him from any dangers; Bokuto had wanted to see what it was, but once getting even the smallest of information from the pendent, his agenda changed. 

Iwaizumi recalls it barely.

The heat was unbearable, it was scorching hot. He swore he could feel the heat sinking its fangs into his body, burning slowly and painfully, he knows he passed out there, but even unconscious he was fully aware he was dying. 

He was told Bokuto brought him back to whatever hell they entered, lying him down in Bokuto’s own personal quarters. Watching and waiting for Iwaizumi to wake up. He stayed by his side the whole time, watching the man with a serious expression. 

Not once he left the room, not even for his daily chores that he never failed to do. Akaashi had asked him countless times that it was okay to leave Iwaizumi’s side that he, Akaashi, would tend to the man when ready but the demon shakes his head. 

_“It isn’t about that.”_

Akaashi wanted to ask, he desperately wanted to ask but knowing Bokuto for all these years he knows that he won’t get an answer. He left the room after delivering food, and grabbing the tray with the same amount food that was a days old. 

“He said I had a curse, and this spell was protecting me from it.”  
Bokuto was a smart man when he really needed to be, when Iwaizumi was still unconscious recovering for his second degree burns across his body, Bokuto made the curse completely disappear so that Iwaizumi would have nothing to be afraid of, no longer needing to restore the spell.

He doesn’t know how long it has been, but once Iwaizumi woke up after what seemed like weeks the demon started talking. 

“He told me, that before anything,” Iwaizumi looks at Akaashi carefully, “before you, there was one person he cared for.”

“Tetsurou Kuroo.” Akaashi knows this, he was never told about it, but he was smart enough to speculate. Iwaizumi nods his head, Kuroo was the only thing that made Bokuto feel like a normal human, the first person outside of his family to ever accept Bokuto for who he was and care just as much for him. 

“He died, along with the rest of Nekoma right?” Iwaizumi asked, Akaashi nods his head, of course he knows they’ve went over it with Yaku back in Cinis. “Well, there’s a big missing clue somewhere in there.”

“How so?”

“Yaku said that Kenma, the king of Nekoma sensed Kuroo was there during their final moments. But Yaku said when he woke up from his deep slumber, that Kuroo was nowhere to be found.” He explains. 

Akaashi nods his head slowly, “But Kenma and Kuroo were both close, and Kenma was a very powerful mage, he could’ve sensed Kuroo from a long distance it could all be mistaken.”

Iwaizumi earnestly agrees with him, but he shakes his head. “That may be true, but,” he pauses as he turns his head to look at the door. “Bokuto, he asked me who cursed me and I’ve never met anyone who could, there’s Oikawa, but he would never.” He pauses; he can feel himself get a little irritated. 

“What I mean is that, there was once a man I saw here when I was younger, he fit the description Bokuto gave Kuroo.” He pauses again not sure how to say it. 

Then the big secret came out. 

“Bokuto gave me a memory.” Iwaizumi confesses; it’s a touchy subject, something Akaashi doesn’t like. He can feel the younger male sit down on the floor, trying to process what Iwaizumi had just told him. 

Bokuto had an ability that shows any chosen person a memory, the only problem is that Bokuto will no longer have that image in his mind. “He gave me the memory of Kuroo.” As of right now Bokuto can only remember there was a friend he had, named Kuroo. A boy he used to travel with, but he no longer can put a voice or a face on that boy.   
Bokuto gave memories away too much and freely, it takes a large toll on the demon, he forgets things that revolve anywhere close to the memory he had given away. Akaashi hates it when he does it; if the demon keeps doing what he pleases he would no longer remember himself. 

It almost happened once, but that story is for another time.

“You took away his only precious memory.” Akaashi whispers, clearly upset.

Iwaizumi shakes his head; sadden that that was the case. “He gave it to me. I never asked for it.” He never did, Bokuto touched his right eye lid, whispers words so fluently, a language Iwaizumi had never heard off, and the next thing he knows, is the image of Kuroo and Bokuto together watching the sun set as they sat on large rocks with waves splashing against the land under. 

He sees images of the two running around, wrestling and swinging swords, playing and yelling at one another. He sees hugs and apologies, he sees glances and worries, he sees the great love Bokuto had felt for his friend Kuroo. 

Bokuto was left with a sad expression on his face, yet a smile still displayed on his face. “Iwaizumi, does the man you saw, did he look like this?” he asked, his voice wavering and hesitant. Iwaizumi gulps, watching the tall demon give him a patient look. He nods and Bokuto’s shoulders relax yet stiffen in the same time. 

“How does he look like?” he asked, already missing the appearance of his old friend. 

Iwaizumi answers him, trying his very best to give the image back to Bokuto, but he knows that it won’t compare to the way Kuroo actually looked like, “He’s tall, and his eyes are slanted. He has this stupid smile on his face.” He continues on as Bokuto closed his eyes trying to recreate the image. 

Iwaizumi looks back at Akaashi as the boy stays silent as he listens to what had happen that day, he isn’t looking at Iwaizumi, trying hard to feel bad for his captain, trying not to feel hurt in his place. 

“Did he ask what he forgot?” Akaashi asked before Iwaizumi could continue on. Iwaizumi stays still watching Akaashi look away from him, looking towards the only window that was inside the room. The sky has gotten the darkest it could, the stars soaking the sky. 

Iwaizumi takes in deep breathe and nods his head, “Yeah, he asked all sorts of questions.”

Akaashi nods his head, “But there’s more to this story isn’t there?”

There was so much to this story, but Iwaizumi doesn’t have the strength to keep retelling the story with the image of Bokuto looking depressed and lonely through it all, but before Iwaizumi decides to end the story he nods his head. “He said that he didn’t want you to know anything about Kuroo, that Kuroo is no longer the man he knew of.”

“And how does he know that?”

“The curse that was inside me, with one touch Bokuto was able to see who casted it and for what intentions.” Iwaizumi leans back on the bed, his arms catching behind him so he doesn’t fall, he clenches the sheets and looks up to the ceiling, “Kuroo wanted me to strive.”

Confused, Akaashi looks back at his friend wondering what that would mean. “Kuroo wanted me to get stronger, and with the curse inside me, he gave me two things, a sense of happiness whenever I did something bad and bad luck everywhere I went.” He breathes out, trying to relax his tense muscles. 

”He wanted me to bring destruction to this world.”

“And Bokuto broke that curse?”

Iwaizumi nods his head. “Whoever touches that guy automatically gets bad luck, unless Kuroo says otherwise. He gave me an extra, hoping that I would go around swinging my big sword around causing havoc.”

“The spell your friend gave you, it prevents you from that ever happening correct?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, “I was really young when I met him, and I’ve even petted him on my own free will. My mother becoming extremely sick, my father going out to war, my father never returning from war, I put the blame all on him.”

“And the late king?”

“I think the curse was large enough to cause a whole sense of reason.” 

Akaashi nods his head, trying to wrap this all around his head. “Oikawa had touched that cat dozens of times, but it seemed like those two had been buddies from the start. I have no reason to believe that Kuroo would curse him as well.”

Akaashi doesn’t understand where Iwaizumi was coming from, but his eyes widen from realization, he stands from his position looking at Iwaizumi in the eye, “You mean?”

Iwaizumi looks unaffected from Akaashi’s outburst, but he nods his head. “The same guy, the same memory Bokuto gave me, the man that appeared out of nowhere. The cat is Tetsurou Kuroo himself.”’

No one says anything after that; they sit in tense air trying to wrap their thoughts and emotions around it. A large breeze pushes itself inside the room, moving around curtains and papers that laid around the tables. Iwaizumi lays back, dropping himself completely as Akaashi takes a seat next to him. 

Akaashi relaxes and concentrates. Trying to get everything he had just been told altogether. Kuroo, the man that Bokuto loved so dearly, was alive, even after the destruction of Nekoma. Then, Kuroo somehow had made himself appear in front of Iwaizumi when the man was still a boy. What did he see in Iwaizumi that made him choose him?

Akaashi doesn’t know, but being touched meaning being cursed. Iwaizumi petted the cat, inevitably giving him the curse. As years go by, disasters happen to Iwaizumi, even the king is behind some of them. But does Kuroo’s curse relate to the kings betrayal to his own kingdom?

Demons were incredibly strong; he won’t forget that, meaning that it was a possibility, but why kill the king? Why use Oikawa when he originally wanted Iwaizumi?

He thinks up of an answer for one question, but the rest were a mystery.

“What are you thinking about Akaashi?” Iwaizumi breaks the silence, truly wondering what the male could be thinking about. Iwaizumi was never good with the silence, he always felt like there was something dragging him down. 

“Why do you think Kuroo is doing all this?”

Both of them knew why, yet both never wanted to share their answers, afraid that maybe once they say it, it would become a reality something the two males would never want to face, but had to.   
“Revenge” They both say in unison, neither are surprised that the both knew the exact answer, but once said out loud, they both realize that it only made them more questions in their head. 

“The creature that destroyed Nekoma had died.” Akaashi points out trying to understand why Kuroo would go this far for absolutely nothing. 

“Kenma wanted everyone to live again to rebuild a kingdom of peace again.” Iwaizumi says in reply, from the stories he has been told from Bokuto and Yaku, Kuroo was someone who adored and loved Kenma, why in the world would Kuroo go and destroy the image Kenma wanted?

 

“Exactly what is he planning?” Akaashi finally turns his attention to Iwaizumi who looked surprised, he turns his head and looks up to see Akaashi patiently waiting for the male to answer him, but Iwaizumi doesn’t have an answer to give. He thinks back at it, what is exactly Kuroo planning?

\--- 

“I told you so many times to never touch anyone in this castle.”

“I get lonely.”

Oikawa looks at the demon cat with pure hatred seeping through his voice, Kuroo replies back with a innocent desperate voice. Oikawa shakes his head and looks away from the demon as he starts the pile of paper work that he has been stalling since Iwaizumi’s arrival. 

But now that the male is back, and there hasn’t been one solid minute with just the two of them, Oikawa decides to distract himself with the paperwork. Kuroo following behind him, “You're lucky I now know how to extinguish that curse of yours.”

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders; it wasn’t his fault in his defense. It was that damn book keeper. Sometimes he wishes he never stole that book, but otherwise he would never have met Kenma.   
So the regret, was never more of a minor detail of his not so happy ending love story, He scoffs to himself, something Oikawa ignores.

He starts writing in different papers at once, signing his name a few times and writing some more. Kuroo starts to get bored; Kenma never really did paperwork despite him being king. He would only have to sign his name, other times Yaku would forge it and do most of the paperwork. Kuroo out of the good of his heart, helped as much as he can. 

Kenma never knew what to give the people, if anything he gave too much so Yaku had decided that there would be some restrictions so he took it into his own hands and dealt with the paperwork, and address Kenma when there was some things that really matter. 

Most of the time, they would have a council meeting and decide there what was necessary. 

Oikawa sighs in annoyance wondering why in the world he was stuck here when he could be talking to his long life best friend who he hasn’t had the chance to even hug. 

This is stupid, he had everything planned out and yet here he was doing paperwork trying to get it off his mind, but obliviously that wasn’t working. Oikawa threw the feather pen out of his area, slamming his face on the table and groaning in both pain and annoyance. 

After a good minute he shoots up again, “Introductions was a waste.”

Kuroo nods his head, “Yeah,” he looks at the king and wonders to himself, but once Oikawa gives him a signal to explain why he was looking like that, he says, “I think that Iwaizumi guy knows who I am.”

Oikawa stops writing with a new pen he grabbed in one the drawers, he watches the demon carefully trying to understand what the demon had just said. “What do you mean ‘ _you think_?”

Kuroo walks forward, getting close to Oikawa’s desk he says, “The curse I left on him remember?” the king only glares, “Well it’s gone, and the same goes for that spell you left on him.” Not to mention the way the man looked at him, like he wanted him dead. Yet there was some softness in his death glare. 

“How would he know who you are Kuroo?” Oikawa stands, already getting both scared and frustrated with his companion. 

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, he really doesn’t know. There’s not one living soul who knows what had happen to him in the years of Nekoma. They’ve all died, and he doubts anyone had survived anything to see the life of Nekoma die. 

He can’t think of anyone that would still be alive to this day, there’s Bokuto, but that bastard doesn’t know he’s alive, there’s seriously no one. “I seriously don’t know.”

Oikawa stands from his seat, “Tomorrow morning we’ll try again with the introductions, after a good night sleep Iwaizumi would be more composed and be more stable.” He walks around his desk, walking towards the large brown wooden doors in front of him. 

“What makes you so sure?”

“I know my Iwa-chan.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.” He mutters but quickly regrets it when Oikawa’s red eyes are on him, challenging him to say it again, to say that Oikawa has no idea who Iwaizumi is anymore, he doesn’t say it, but he says something that may be connected with it, “He doesn’t know who _you_ are anymore.”

Oikawa watches him carefully, a grin stretches his lips, “Give it time, remember, I’m going to tell him _everything_.” He turns back, pushing the doors open to walk towards his own bedroom. Kuroo clenches his teeth annoyed. 

That trust the King had for the soldier would be his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is so stressful, like it seriously needs to chill ya'know? 
> 
> Anyways thank you for the support!!!!!
> 
> I love you guys so much.


	28. All You Need is Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely feels rush no?

The mission was categorized as a failure. They were able to obtain valuable documents needed, but two of their men haven’t returned home. Daichi stands tall, but eyes filled with regret and disappointment. Sugawara bites his lower lip trying to contain the tears and fears that are trying to surface. Kiyoko had her mouth covered, not sure how to react with so many thoughts crossing through her mind. 

Asahi had his fist clenched tightly, he was calm, so unlike himself. He was staring directly at a large map Tsukishima was able to obtain, a map of the castle.

Tsukishima had his back lined up against the wall, hearing the soft cries of the youngest of the group. 

On the other side of the wall, lies a small child. Curled up, trying to appear smaller than he already is. He doesn’t want to look at anyone, to be started at with pity in their eyes, but doesn’t want to be left alone in the darkness. 

Hinata was traumatized, afraid of the dark now. Tsukishima now had to share a room with the young boy now that his own roommate had disappeared. Usually the tall boy would complain, but how could he; Hinata saw something he wasn’t even able to describe. The only things they were able to understand from him was the small phrase the young boy repeated, “It was fast.”

Hinata was no longer able to carry out the mission himself, terrified and paranoid of everything around him. While there he stood throwing up the contents of various snacks he ate during the party, nausea quickly hitting him. 

He sat back down, trembling for a few more hours until somewhere inside him, told him to stand and get out of there. Tsukishima turned his body to look through the door, wondering how the fourteen year old is holding up. 

Leaving the small conference room, Tsukishima pats the boy on the head, passing him and walking out the door. Hinata watches him leave. Everyone starts to file out the door; Kiyoko was the last one, kneeling to look down at her small acquaintance. 

She gently runs her fingers in Hinata’s wonder of hair leaving traces as she cups the boy’s face. Hinata refuses to look at her, and Kiyoko doesn’t say anything nor forces him. She stands, giving Hinata one last look and leaving. He doesn’t know where everyone had left off too, nor does he want to know.

Left by himself Hinata cries in his own self-pity. He wasn’t near strong enough, nowhere near to fight the king himself to gain back their freedom to do as they please like any other citizen. He laughs dryly, what made him think that he would ever become so strong with so little time?

Tanaka and Nishinoya were both much older than him, and they still didn’t stand a chance. So he wonders to himself, how old does he need to get, in order to be able to get what he needs to live a happy life. Hinata shakes his head; it’s no longer about freedom. 

If the king was so quick to decide the fates of his friend’s life, then that should mean the king had no mercy to those that rebel against them. Hinata could only think was a merciless king. 

Hinata shoves his head deeper into his arms, trying to shake the image of the king’s sinister stare out of his mind. Trying to get the images of those dark things, standing over the king and watching his friends eyes widen in fear. The things were gigantic, and they gave off this weird, dark disturbing aura. 

“Shouyou.” Hinata’s head springs up, he had never heard of a voice so smooth in their home. An unrecognizable voice he can’t remember ever hearing. “Shouyou close your eyes.” The voice calls out again, and Hinata’s eyes only widen. He stands on his feet and looks around the room. There has to be someone here, he can hear the voice so clearly. 

Yet there was no one here but himself. He swallows the tension in his head “Hello?” he whimpers, scared to get an actual reply. After a few seconds Hinata debates if he had just created some sort of imaginary voice in his head. 

“Shouyou, close your eyes.”

He hears the voice again, with one more look around the room; he decides to listen to the voice, shutting his eyes completely. 

\---- 

The conference room is once again filled with the same members of Aoba Johsai from the night before, this time everyone takes a seat. Iwaizumi takes a seat where what Oikawa says will be his chair starting today. He smiles awkwardly, looking embarrassed. Akaashi doesn’t let the man go too far from him, sitting next to him for the time being. Everyone else was taking a seat elsewhere. 

Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi who gave a small smile back. Akaashi stays silent, looking at only his two hands that were fiddling with one another. Hanamaki takes a seat on the other side of Oikawa, giving a nervous smile, trying not to land his eyes anywhere near Iwaizumi.

But the man spoke when Hanamaki drops himself on the chair, “Hanamaki,” they make eye contact without a second lagging behind. “Everyone,” he calls out again and sees Kuroo sitting in his own proper chair far to the back, his feet on the table and bored out of his mind, “I would like to apologize for my behavior from last night.”

“Ah!” Oikawa waves his hands in the air cutely, “You were tired Iwa-chan.” 

The nickname was constant, still there and not changed, but Iwaizumi shakes his head, “No, that isn’t a reasonable excuse; I seriously apologize for my behavior last night.” He bows his head, and everyone looks at the man surprised, but they smile as of a way to say the apology was accepted. 

Oikawa smiles softly and nods his head, “Iwa-chan, introductions didn’t go so well yesterday, so please can we start over?”

The man nods his head, and leans back in his chair, exposing Akaashi to Oikawa’s view, the male leans back in own chair with a straight back, trying to hide away from Oikawa’s stare, but the king no longer looking at him. 

“Since it’s been about five years Iwa-chan, let me introduce myself.” He raises himself and lays his hand over his chest, “My name is Tooru Oikawa; I’m the king of Aoba Johsai, the greatest king ever if I may add, and the head of everything that goes around here with the permission of my councils.” He gives off the king aura, but that stupid smile in the end of his introduction gives it away that this was just a child pretending.

Iwaizumi scoffs, rolling his eyes as he turns his direction to Hanamaki, he gives Hanamaki a look of encouragement and apologetic, Hanamaki thinks that’s enough for him to start, “My name is Takahiro Hanamaki, I used to be a soldier in training, but now I’m a knight as well as a general. I go where ever my king bids me; I’m the head councilmen of the military, but as if right now, I will be second in command for you will be taking my place.”

A confused expression appears in Iwaizumi face, “Second in command?” he looks over at Oikawa who gives him a larger smile, “I trust Hanamaki with the military enough for me not to intervene, what makes you think I’ll trust you less?”

“But first in command?”

Oikawa nods his head; Iwaizumi looks a little more than overwhelmed, home and already leading a large military? This was insane, Iwaizumi surely would never betray Oikawa, but did the man seriously trust him so much that he gave him the whole army?

He feels a small poke on his outer thigh turning to look at Akaashi’s finger, jamming itself into his thigh. Akaashi gives him a sharp nod of reassurance and Iwaizumi nods back, looking at Hanamaki with a serious expression. “I won’t disappoint you,” he turns his head to Oikawa with determination, “neither you.” He says with hesitation laced in his voice. 

Oikawa whispers, “I know.”

Iwaizumi looks back at the next person in line, a unfamiliar face next to Hanamaki, “I’m Issei Matsukawa, I first joined Aoba Johsai four years ago in order to,” he eyes Oikawa who nods his head, “heal the late king. I arrived too late, but decided to stay.” He says, but he still has to say much more. “I’m a special kind of healer; I can heal any wound with one touch.”

“So like magic?” Iwaizumi asked, but eyes Oikawa who gives him a guilty smile. He eyes the healer again and he nods his head confirming him that it was indeed magic. Iwaizumi stands from his seat, and Oikawa already thinks that this conversation was going to go downhill. 

Since the beginning he had known Iwaizumi was very touchy on the subject of magic, never wanting anything to do with it. He told his men that they will have to explain anything abnormal about them to Iwaizumi, because the man wanted no secrets between them. 

Instead Iwaizumi stands, lifting his shirt, revealing few of scars crossing on his lower torso, everyone already analyzing them, some would be lying if they said they were looking at only the scars, but what really caught their eye was the fact that his lower torso was covered in bandages, a small line of red barely soaking through. Akaashi looks at it for a second, rolling his eyes and remember the idiotically that caused this. 

They were in their room, Iwaizumi trying to practice some, what Akaashi calls, unnecessary moves with the large sword, Iwaizumi twirled around, but his right hand had let go of the weight too soon, plunging the man by the side enough to make a deep wound. 

Iwaizumi uncovered the wound to reveal a small gash, yet deep enough to cause a large amount of blood loss. Luckily for Iwaizumi, Akaashi was there to call him out in his stupidly and help stitch it up a bit. 

Matsukawa looks a little surprised but nods his head, “Yeah, sure.” He gets up from his seat and reaches over the table to tap the man a little above the hip. “Um, this injury looks really fresh.” The tall male states as he sees the wound completely close. 

“Don’t ask about it.” Iwaizumi mutters in embarrassment as he winces when the cut completely closes, when Matsukawa scoots back to sit, he sees the man start poking at it looking incredibly amazed. “This is insane!” 

“Do you do scars?” Akaashi asked absently. Looking over the wound Iwaizumi once had now healed. It didn’t leave a scar, so he had to assume. Matsukawa looked back at the injury he healed and he shrugs his shoulders, “I never thought of it.”

Akaashi nods his head, never looking to the healer while leaning back on the chair. They get an awkward silence; Matsukawa and Hanamaki look towards Watari, who was looking admirably at Iwaizumi. Matsukawa nudges him a bit to get him startled. 

The next few members of the council were a boy named Shinji Watari; he was head of the communications in the castle and out. A spirited boy filled with determination. He had the smile that warmed up the room; he seemed extremely confident and ready to work with Iwaizumi, easing Iwaizumi. 

The other one was a tall boy, no older than Kageyama. Yuutarou Kindaichi was one of the commanding officers; Iwaizumi takes note of his name, knowing he’ll have to work with the boy soon, he was actually quite funny.

Iwaizumi laughs at Kindaichi’s stiff actions, while Kunimi doesn’t make an effort to stand but waves his hand up, looking away from Iwaizumi’s stare, “Akira Kunimi, a commanding officer as well.” He drops his hand and stares forward looking at Kageyama sluggishly. 

Iwaizumi eyes linger on the boy before letting his sight travel towards Kageyama, who was giving Kunimi what seemed like a remorseful expression. 

The boy taps the table quickly with his fingers before standing up, he turns in his heel to face Iwaizumi, “My name is Tobio Kageyama; I am as well a commanding officer. I’m glad to be working under you sir.” He looks to Iwaizumi who gives him a smile filled with reassurance. Last Iwaizumi heard, Kageyama had been in charge with Karasuno. So he wonders what’s going on now, wondering why Kageyama was here. 

Kageyama even peeks out a smile for himself, sitting back down with a lighter heart, but as well trying to avoid eye contact from the people in front of him, afraid he would get the glares he had been running away from since his time as king. 

“The next one is Kentarou Kyoutani.” Oikawa introduces the man himself, “He’s not good with words,” the king laughs nervously, but reaches his hand out for Iwaizumi to grab. “now Iwa-chan, promise me you won’t get mad.” 

Iwaizumi’s carefree expression changed into a serious one, he lets his hand scoot up, scoping Oikawa’s cold hand slowly. He turns his attention to Kyoutani, asking a question he might know the answer to, “Why?”

“Kyouken, would you please?” Oikawa says in a polite matter. Kyoutani reluctantly gets up, but doesn’t wait a second after the king pleaded him to do what he wanted. He takes a step back, where no one would cover him, so Iwaizumi can get a clear look on the man. 

Kyoutani rolled his shoulders, swing his arms back before a chill cracking noise makes its way to everyone’s ears. Transforming was never an appealing feeling, and Kyoutani never liked it when people watched him like now. That’s why he had always changed his form every time he left into the pit of darkness he called comfort. 

The fingers around Iwaizumi’s hand tighten; Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa wasn’t looking at the demon but at him, afraid that Iwaizumi will stand up and leave, realizing that he doesn’t want to get involve with any of this. 

But Oikawa doesn’t feel Iwaizumi tug away from him, or even stiff in his position, unbeknownst to him, Iwaizumi’s other hand was clenching tightly on his trousers, even turning a little purple from the strain. Akaashi watches the transformation, watching it break into pieces and reforming itself, muscles getting bulkier and skin stretching, soon, much quicker than Bokuto the demon completed its transformation. 

The large grey dog took its place; thin short fur covered its entire body, giving it a look of a diseased animal. It growled, finding himself uncomfortable with everyone watching. Its canines were sharp and yellow as he sneered at everyone. Soon a large dark hole made itself clear beneath it and Kyoutani sneaks into it. 

After a few seconds Iwaizumi’s instincts told him to look back, watching the large dog emerge from the ground from behind Oikawa, the king watches Iwaizumi’s expression carefully. 

The demon dog stares at Iwaizumi as well, the man matches the dog’s glare, frowning. Kyoutani’s ears perk up a little. Twitching his ears and flattening them down as ducks his head below its shoulders, growling once again. Oikawa reacts to it, “Kyoutani down.”

The dog lags in the command, but does what he was told. Iwaizumi is about to say something rude, but there’s a jab in Iwaizumi’s side’s, a sensitive spot for him so he jumps a little, forgetting the remark and focused in the thought that Akaashi knows all his weak spots, at the same time his hand slides away from Oikawa’s grasp. 

The man calms himself and nods his head, “Cool,” is the only thing he says, dropping his posture so his back can touch the chair’s splat. Akaashi watches Iwaizumi for a second, making sure Iwaizumi wasn’t going to do anything stupid before looking back at the demon dog that seemed to be disappearing back into the black pit. 

Both don’t need to turn back around to know the demon had transformed back and returned to his seat upset. “He’s,” Oikawa starts not sure how to phrase it to his friend. 

“A demon,” Iwaizumi says, eyeing the king before looking towards the ceiling. “I know, the real fucking question is where did you pick him up?”  
Iwaizumi was cussing, but not screaming, Akaashi takes note, meaning it was in class one, level two. 

Nothing to worry about but he still felt uneasy, he cautiously pays attention to all the small details Iwaizumi’s body makes, hoping to catch something before it makes a mess again. 

Oikawa smiles nervously, “Well, long story really.” Laughing a little to lit up the conversation. 

“Cut the carp Oikawa.” Akaashi sees Iwaizumi’s finger twitch under the table, his voice is slightly harsher than before. He was cutting close to class two, level two. 

Oikawa gives him another nervous smile, “I, found him.” Was all he says, trying to delay the answer, but Kyoutani decided that it was his turn to talk, hating the fact that everyone pointedly ignored him, talking to the king as if he had no say. “He summoned me, and made a deal with me. Now I’m on a tight leash.” Only he lies about it. 

Oikawa didn’t make a damn deal on him, all he did was summoned him from a hell that tormented Kyoutani. In all honestly Oikawa was the first person to give Kyoutani such luxury and freedom. He wasn’t top dog in his realm, even a demon hates being treated like a demon. 

Akaashi frowns, feeling something wasn’t right. He side-glances Oikawa, wondering who this man truly was; he takes his eyes off the king and back to Iwaizumi who looked like more cooled off than he originally thought. 

“You never let go of that damn book did you?” 

Oikawa shakes his head without saying any words. 

Yahaba was next, Oikawa never mentioned him to stand, but the boy took it upon himself to break the tension. He stands, politely bowing to both Iwaizumi and Akaashi. “My name is Shigeru Yahaba; I’m a mage that specializes in different spells, although I’m not as strong as our King. I’m also one of the few advisers Oikawa has.” 

He used to be. He used to be one of the most knowledgeable mages known to the land, but Oikawa had a passion in this and learned all to quickly about the secrets of dark magic to all the different magical creatures all around the world. 

Yahaba had more experience, but Oikawa had surpassed him in everything else. 

Iwaizumi nods his head, trying to let everything sink in. “Is this your first demon?” a small lazy voice speaks up, Iwaizumi doesn’t look at all surprised, but turns towards the source of the voice. Kunimi was slouched in his chair. For the first time Kunimi stares directly at Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa smiles, of course this is Iwaizumi’s first demon, but before the king could say anything Akaashi answers for him. “No,” he pauses as everyone turns their attention away from Iwaizumi to him. Iwaizumi looks away, watching his fingers play with one another, a habit he had seen Akaashi habit, leaving him to his own thoughts. “Iwaizumi had met much more demons in the past, and I can definitely say much more powerful than the demons that you have lying around here combined.”

It was out of turn for Akaashi to say that, but they wanted an answer and he wanted them to know Iwaizumi wasn’t a newbie to any of this. That’s one of the reasons a lot of strangers don’t favor Akaashi as much as his friends do, because he was just too damn honest. 

To everyone there, Kyoutani was someone no one wanted to mess with. Half the time they never wanted to confront the man because of his behavior and power. Yet, here was Iwaizumi who stood his ground as he glared back at the demon, unafraid and bold. It would explain why Iwaizumi didn’t jump out of his seat like others before him.

The room was quiet again, and Oikawa was getting pissed, not because things were getting out of hand again, but that damn Akaashi keeps saying things that makes Oikawa doubt himself, not only that but the kid even said his little demon was just a wimp compared to others. 

Oikawa unclenched his fist, trying to relax his anger. He knows better than to just fight without a plan, again he was about to say something, but another goddamn person talked over him. “Oh? And who is this demon we are speaking about?”

There in all his glory was Kuroo, standing proud with his arms over the top of the chair instead of his spot Akaashi had last seen him in, looking lazily and interested on who Akaashi was referring to. Akaashi dropped his head, looking away from Kuroo. He had nothing to say to that man, that demon. He does take a glance at Iwaizumi who was giving the man a bored look. Both of them had the same thought, Kuroo always intervened when Bokuto was implied. 

Kuroo’s smirk dropped, pouting a little. “Boring, anyways, my name is,” 

“Tetsurou Kuroo, someone who extended their stay here.” Iwaizumi says, calmly. Most people would think he was referring to the man’s stay in the castle, but Akaashi knew that Iwaizumi had meant that Kuroo had definitely extended his stay in this world. 

Kuroo’s smirk came back, he stretched his back, passing Oikawa and outstretching his hand for Iwaizumi to grab. “It’s a pleasure.” Kuroo’s golden eyes flashed bright for a quick second, menacing eyes with a matching smile was given to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi chose to ignore him. 

He turned his attention to Oikawa, “Since introductions is over let’s get serious and realistic.”

He leans back in his chair, while Kuroo looked at his hand. Up and still waiting, he gives Iwaizumi a look, hoping to get something out of the man, but Iwaizumi had completely disregarded him, only looking at his king.

He drops his hand, and looked over at Akaashi who also was completely ignoring him too, and for some reason it both felt offending and pleasing. He smirks again, walking behind the chair of the kings, watching everyone carefully. 

Oikawa straightens his back. _Serious_ He can get serious. Like he had told all the heads of his council, he was going to tell Iwaizumi everything that had happened since he left, all except the secret that Oikawa was constantly holding for his own wellbeing. He cannot be seen as that thing in the eyes of the one person Oikawa could not lose. 

“First of all, first in command?” Iwaizumi asked, half asking the question and half making light of the idea. “You do know that I’ve been thrown out the kingdom, an outcast and marked as a traitor, and not only that, I may have seen plenty of battles before. Have seen leaders lead their men,” the plan may have been Akaashi’s but Bokuto had always executed them so well. “But I have no idea how to lead my own men, not in finding treasures, and definitely not to their own death. Becoming this requires work, I also need to know about diplomacy.”

Oikawa nods his head, taking everything into consideration. He curled his fingers together, thinking and answering each complaint Iwaizumi had in his own head, revising them and making sure they were perfect before saying them out loud. 

Once Iwaizumi takes a pause to breathe, Oikawa waits for more, but after a few seconds of silence he decides that was the end. He pulls himself straighter, and out of his sleeve he brings out a small pink ball like it was a magic trick. 

“Iwa-chan,” he whispers bringing the ball to the middle of him and he. “This little ball lets me see whatever I truly want to see. At first it was required that I had something of the person I wished to see, but now,” he pauses giving a look to Iwaizumi, “now I’m able to see whatever I want when command.”

“So you were watching me this whole time?” Iwaizumi examined the ball closely only seeing a pink transparent ball between the hands of Oikawa, he wasn’t stupid, he needn’t a further explanation of the ball. 

Slowly the ball brightens up, fogging up before showing Iwaizumi a picture of himself sitting, watching the same ball. Quickly, without even thinking he looks up to see absolutely nothing in the air. 

He turns back around and sees the image was still there. Oikawa nods his head, answering Iwaizumi’s question from before. “I could only see few things in your journey, you disappeared when you were near a forest, somewhere in the sea, and as well somewhere in a mountain range.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head, but doesn’t clarify why exactly he was gone. Noticing this, Oikawa asked where he had been, and Iwaizumi gives him a short answer. “The locations I was asked to go.” Oikawa doesn’t push it, he knows the locations. He was there when Iwaizumi was first labeled a traitor; he just wanted to know a little more detail.

“So you can see anything you want?”

“Just what you truly want to see.”

“Even a future that isn’t even true?” Akaashi was the one to ask the real question, Kunimi even peaks up to hear a little more clearer, that is one of the most interesting question he had heard in today’s lame meeting. 

Oikawa takes a pause, but pulls through and smiles. “Yes, even something that isn’t even true; it all depends on whose wielding it.”

“And only people who can use it, needs that damn magic to actually use the ball.” Iwaizumi confirms it when Oikawa’s shoulders twitch just a bit. 

He nods his head either way, “Yes,” he takes a breath and look back into Iwaizumi’s eyes, “anyways, Iwa-chan, from the time I’ve seen you. The things you’ve done. I wouldn’t just give you a title that I think you couldn’t handle! Besides Hanamaki will be there, he’ll help if you really need it.”

He waves his hand towards Hanamaki, diverting everyone’s attention, with the pink ball disappearing without being noticed. Iwaizumi drops his hand, his middle finger and thumb rubbing against his temples. “It’ll be hard to get used to.”

“And Iwa-chan, diplomacy is something you already know. Before you were a knight you’ve learned so much about it, also the time you were in that port I’ve seen how you made all those navigations to get a better sale. It’s little I know, but Iwa-chan, Hajime. I know with just more time, more practice. You’ll be so much better.” 

Iwaizumi drags his hand down his face, stopping to cover the lower half of his face, peaking to look at Oikawa who gave him an encouraging smile. Iwaizumi groaned, covering his eyes again and whispered. “Fine, I’ll do it. But don’t go blaming me if you’re castle ends up in ashes.” He takes his hand out of his face looking at Oikawa, “I’m actually surprised this place is still intact with you as king.”

Hanamaki’s snicker can be heard, Oikawa glares at his childhood friend before smiling, laughing a little. Few of the soldiers let out a kind smile, while Akaashi just thinks to himself, watching everyone carefully so he wouldn’t be caught. 

“Next on the agenda,” Oikawa says, happy that the atmosphere seemed more comfortable. “I want to talk about what has happened since you left.”

Iwaizumi is next to feel stiff, but he nods his head and listens to everything that he had to say. It starts with Kuroo, the cat that Oikawa had known for such a long time now. He even talks about the fact that Iwaizumi had caught a little curse from him. 

He makes Kuroo apologize; the cat does but he doesn’t sound like he really cares. He then talks about taking over Kitagawa, telling him what he learned and what he saw, he apologizes for Iwaizumi’s mother, and the secret about both Iwaizumi’s father, and the late king’s death. He talks about his own missing mother as well as his older brother’s family. They ran off under Oikawa’s nose when the late king was officially announced dead.

Not caring but the true goal he had for himself, Oikawa couldn’t really bother with wondering where they had left off to, thinking to himself that his mother had become detached and cold that he personally hasn’t seen her since his father’s sickness turned for the worse. 

He talked about what had happen with Karasuno, Kageyama’s mission and everything. He talked about what he had learned with his magic and everything. 

Iwaizumi was surprised that Oikawa would go as far as telling him everything, telling everyone here about it so easily, once everything was said and done. Oikawa stops and watches Iwaizumi’s reactions, waiting for the man to respond to ask questions, anything really. 

Then there was one.

“Why,” he pauses, his eyes trailing up from his hand to Oikawa’s face, “why do you trust me enough to tell me all this.” They’ve been separated for so long; year after year a large distance was put between them, one that can be filled again, but with time. Iwaizumi only arrived a day ago and the king is already telling him everything. 

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a soft look, smiling up at the man, “Iwa-chan, being years apart can mean what you want it to mean, but this kingdom is built through one thing and one thing only.” He looks over at his head council, each one sitting straighter than they have been throughout this meeting. “Trust.”

Chills went down Akaashi’s spine; he gulps and looks up at the king who stood. His eyes widen, utterly surprised, the past few hours, he had only seen a man with dark intentions, feel a man with a dark aura, so now, Akaashi wonders why the hell is he seeing a light in the man. 

\--- 

“You’ll find it Shouyou, I promise you will. Just be careful.” 

Hinata nods his head, scrubbing through the military’s old weaponry room of the castle. He’s small torch sways back and forth, lighting up a few things at a time. 

He seriously thought he was going insane, for listening to the voice in his head and go this far. At this very moment Hinata had found himself inside an old room where abandon and forgotten weapons were left behind. It was pitch black and cobwebs were everywhere. 

He was somewhere under the castle, he was guided in and followed every step, and without fail when the voice told him to trust it, Hinata did. Feeling assured that the voice could be trusted. He had entered without getting caught, without even encountering any soldiers what so ever. 

The voice had disappeared a while ago, but Hinata knew what he had to do. He carefully walked around the dim large room. Wondering where he should look first. There was dozens of wooden crates of different sizes lying around and swords of different steel hanged on the walls. Some were even scattered on the floor. 

There were a few things he needed to push in order to get through, sometimes only slightly because he was able to fit through the tight squeeze no one was able to get through. It’s one of the few times Hinata happily thanks for his small frame. 

He grabbed a large sheet, uncovering a large antique structure. He pouts when the he was unable to find anything and cause such a large dust cloud above him. 

He said that whatever he was looking for was large, but something Hinata could carry. It was locked away in this room since the day Aoba Johsai had successfully named itself a kingdom, taken away from its rightful kingdom that was now in shambles. 

The beat in Hinata’s heart started to pick up. It wasn’t fear; he knows what that unsettling feeling felt like and it couldn’t compare to what he was feeling now. The energy that shook up his entire being made him feel excited.

The voice said that that it could help Hinata, it could help Hinata aid his comrades. That he won’t just be a weak fourteen year old, but whatever he was obtaining wasn’t just going to give him power, Hinata had to train to use to properly and along the way with that training he would become stronger even without it. 

The young boy poked around a corner, pouting and groaning when he couldn’t find anything that screamed at him. He said that whatever he was looking for, whatever was needed to be found will definitely speak out to Hinata. 

After what might seem like an hour, Hinata sat down on the dirt covered floor. Pouting as he drags his fingers across the floor, picking up the gross old ancient dirt and examining it before wiping it off himself, he gets up after five minutes, telling himself he wouldn’t give up so easily. 

He picks up a small skinny sword off the ground, something what Daichi had said would be perfect for his size, he thinks about him. About Daichi and the rest, he has been gone all day trying to get in, and Hinata wasn’t sure if the sun was still up or not. He said that he wasn’t allowed to bring anyone else, that this was Hinata’s mission and his alone. 

He walks left, hoping to find something around there. 

Out of nowhere a large blast blows Hinata to his bottom. He covers his eyes with his arm, shielding them away from anything that can endanger his sight. When the large wind blast is no longer being pushed through his hair, Hinata uncovers his face to be greeted by complete darkness. 

The flame on his torch does no longer exist. 

He stands up, and a large pain in his right temple flares up. He winces closing his eyes, his hand quickly reacting to cradle the pain. There’s no voice, not like the one before telling him, but there was something telling him to follow a certain direction. 

“Open that one Shouyou.” He can't see where he was directing him towards, but Hinata knows. He walks a little more to the left and stops right in front of a large crate like the ones he had seen first. A large entity surges through him. Causing him to wince again, dropping his hands on top of the crate to gain support.

When he regained his strength, he pushes the cover of the crate with as much power he has. Not hesitating nor thinking about the past pain he had just felt, just that he needed to get to this fast. 

Once the large cover had slide off, hitting the ground with more dust rising up, Hinata looks down to see the large weapon lying perfectly in numerous strands of hay. He gulps as he reaches for the item carefully. There was no sheath on the thing, yet it seemed like has never rusted, nor was the blade dull. 

Hinata picks up the sword, but quickly catching it with the other hand. He wasn’t strong enough to carry it with one hand. He pulls it up, marveling at the beautiful steel. He has a hard time examining the sword completely with no light in the room, but he can make out the different details. 

He lays the sword down somewhere so he can stretch his fingers along the blade. It was a large sword, the biggest he has ever seen. It had white edges, with a shade of orange in the center. Near the bottom of the sword the blade had extended a little before sinking back to its original shape. The cross guard was a heavy metal; something Hinata thinks is actually the heaviest part of this sword. 

In the lower half of the sword, there’s a small gemstone, bright and yellow. 

“Is this the sword?” he asked, but no voice replied, Hinata already knows this is the sword, there was something pulling him towards it, telling him to grab it and wield it. 

“You got it Shouyou.” The voice returns, and Hinata smiles widely. 

“What’s next,” Hinata whispered, carrying the sword again, swaying it carefully, and enjoying the weight, “Kenma?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna dance? (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ
> 
>  


	29. What Could Fear Be So Afraid Of?

It felt so reassuring to have him in his arms again, holding him like this felt amazing. Iwaizumi feels himself being pulled towards Oikawa, the metal armor was left forgotten on the ground, and leather boots had laid aimlessly across the room. Iwaizumi swore that the tears were rimming around his eyes, asking to fall, but the older male shuts them close, letting only a few go and restraining the rest. 

Iwaizumi was positive he couldn’t be more in love with his best friend. Maybe it was the years that put them apart that made Iwaizumi’s heart feel fonder, allowing him to hold Oikawa like this. 

He was nervous even terrified when he was so close to Aoba Johsai, afraid that when he sees Oikawa he won’t be able to see him the same way, won’t be able to hold him like all those years ago, the first meeting was a disaster and Iwaizumi’s fear felt so real, maybe he was never really meant to feel attached to anything in this world.

But that night, when he was sent to his room with Akaashi, he received a little pep talk from Akaashi which made him feel a little more assured. The second meeting gave Iwaizumi a sense of hope especially when Oikawa had reached out for his hand that he gladly took. He needs reassurance of some kind from the king. To tell him he was there and he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Iwaizumi needed a constant that had been with him all his life, so when the next day came rolling around, late at night after a tour of the castle. Iwaizumi had finally caught up with his constant again, grabbing him so tightly and holding him close to him. 

Never wanting to let go. 

That’s when his eyes couldn’t stay shut anymore, where tears had finally decided to fall out, sliding down Iwaizumi’s cheeks rapidly. He calls out Oikawa’s name, choking up. 

Oikawa’s only reaction is holding his friend tighter. “Iwa-chan.” He whispers into his ear, his arms encircled above the older male’s shoulders. Iwaizumi again pulls at Oikawa’s waist, trying to get them the closest they can be. 

Both of them find themselves on the large bed, limbs around each other with the sheets becoming disarray under them only slightly. They’ve been holding each for hours now, and Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he was comfortable. The arm under Oikawa’s sleeping head had gone numb. 

But he doesn’t care.

With the curtains exposing the outside, the moonlight was able to shine a bit inside the room, mostly on the features of Oikawa’s delicate expression. He doesn’t want to call it beautiful, but goddammit it was. The way his long eyelashes were able to barely brush his creamy cheeks was breathtaking, and the way his fluffy brown hair was so light, it stood out better as it spread around the dark skin of Iwaizumi’s arm, the way his mouth was slightly open, even drool creeping slowly out his mouth was breathtaking, 

The disgusting and the gross, was all breathtaking, as long as it came from Oikawa. 

There was a quiet mumble from the king, he shuts his mouth and scrunches his nose. He swallows then coughs a little, maybe because he swallowed the drool unexpectedly going down the wrong windpipe, but Iwaizumi doesn’t do anything but watch, knowing that Oikawa was in no real danger when he’s brown large eyes opened to look at him. 

“Iwa-chan?” he asked quietly and confused, his hand reaches out to clench Iwaizumi’s shirt, squinting when he actually makes contact with him. His eyes open wide again, realizing that Iwaizumi was real, he was real and here!

He flings up, planting his right hand on Iwaizumi’s chest, looking at the older male closely before looking around his surroundings, “When did I fall asleep?”

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, “Not sure, you just fell asleep while I was telling you my most inner deep feelings. Never knew I could bore you so quickly.”

Oikawa blushes in embarrassment, remembering perfectly what had happen. Iwaizumi was indeed talking about his feelings. While hugging, he felt drops of tears fall to his shoulder and squeezed Iwaizumi tighter, while Iwaizumi had told him everything he was holding up within himself. 

How petrified he was, how miserable he was, how broken he felt about everything. About learning the truth behind his father’s death, the reaction Oikawa would have when he had learned of the late king’s betrayal, Iwaizumi’s mother’s death, everything he went through, all the agony and pain he had went through for absolutely nothing. 

He had everything to prove that he was loyal to the kingdom, but no one to show it too, but after a while the rants had become whimpers, and the whimpers had become snores, both of them falling asleep.

But Oikawa remembers all of it, recalling he hasn’t missed one tear, nor had he missed any information Iwaizumi needed to get out of his chest. Oikawa looks back to his friend, reaching to cup the man’s face gently, his fingers kneading a little into the flesh of Iwaizumi, trying to prove to himself that this was real. “Everything will be alright now Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi nods his head, but playfully he replies, “How do you know?”

“Because I’m here.” Was his quick response, one Iwaizumi hasn’t expected at all. Both of their eyes flinch to stare at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Iwaizumi’s stare was more like a surprised yet filled with relief, while Oikawa gave him a look of hope and comfort filled with love. 

Iwaizumi’s grew into a pain expression, he grabbed onto Oikawa’s left arm that was supporting him up and pulls quickly, catching the king in his arms skillfully. “God Oikawa, I love you.” 

Oikawa scoots as close as he could, cuddling his face into Iwaizumi’s chest, his smile looks so strained as he starts to tear up, “I’m so glad.” 

Both of them stay as they are for the rest of the night, neither moving until the light peaks through the window again. 

 

\--- 

 

“Iwa-chan, as my number one knight, you should stay with me at all times!” Oikawa pouts; a feather pen bouncing in his hand as he says it, Iwaizumi gives him a glare. 

“I’ve been training the men a new march for moons now; I can’t just call in while they’re working their butts off, especially in this heat. Besides since Hanamaki is no longer the commander in chief, shouldn’t he be the one guarding you.”

Hanamaki peaks up from the background, hiding behind piles of books looking for a certain topic Oikawa had him look for. He looks between both Iwaizumi and Oikawa, waiting for either of them to mention his name again. “Makki is boring me, he keeps complaining about this and that, and won’t do whatever I say.”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit!” he calls out in tired tone, “I’ve been working my ass off for you, ordering me around everywhere, I feel so degrading.” He mutters the last part, but everyone hears it, chuckling as Matsukawa came in with a stack of books. 

“Are you guys humiliating Hanamaki without me?”

“Sorry Mattsun.” Oikawa whines, asking for non-existing forgiveness.

Iwaizumi sadly shakes his head, shrugging, “Sorry Matsukawa, we know how much you love humiliating Hanamaki.” Matsukawa gives him a smirk, telling him it was okay and completely ignoring their king who squawks and demands an apology as well, but no one seemed to give him the time of day. 

Iwaizumi then remembers something quickly, “Where is Akaashi?” He was with Matsukawa when they left to go get a few books from the library, he sent him with the older man, hoping he’ll have a friendly conversation with the man and be some kind of acquaintances, but of course that would be a far-fetched dream. 

Akaashi being alone wasn’t the problem, being with someone Iwaizumi doesn’t find pleasing is the problem. 

“He stayed at the library, said he was looking for a few more books before he comes back.” Matsukawa shrugs his shoulders, dropping the books on the table, he looks up to his king who had stopped writing, his pen just barely touching the paper, looking at Iwaizumi carefully. 

Iwaizumi curses, “Where the hell is Kuroo?” he asked, getting up from his seat, taking his large sword with him, strapping it to his back before walking out the door to find his friend. No one gives him a response, so Iwaizumi leaves. 

The room is silent and thoughtful, Oikawa stays frozen as Matsukawa and Hanamaki watch the man go, unfazed. Hanamaki is the first to speak up, “He really hates that cat doesn’t he?” Hanamaki had no problem with Kuroo; he had known him the longest with the exception of Oikawa. He even fought in war with the demon, watching out for each other’s backs carefully. 

Matsukawa nods his head, “I’m not at all fancied by the demon either, there’s something definitely about him that gives me the creeps.” He shudders as he remembers when the cat’s eyes watching him when he was treating the late king. 

Well, he wasn’t exactly healing the king that was the whole reason the cat was watching him in the first place. Oikawa had told him that all he would do is dissolving the poison, but not touch the infection. Oikawa not trusting an outsider so easily had Kuroo enter the room with him, with Oikawa’s weeping mother delusion about his son’s intentions inside the same room. 

“Really?” Hanamaki asked, wondering if he was missing something important about Kuroo, but he gives up that thought when Oikawa slams his pen on his desk, leaning back in his chair as he crosses his arms. 

“Does anyone even know who this Akaashi even is?” he pouts, but continues to look out the door. 

Hanamaki shrugs his shoulders in vain, reading a book about pirates from the past. “No, but holy shit did a man like this really exist?” he whispers to himself as he flips around through the pages to get to the more interesting parts. 

Matsukawa isn’t sure if he should say anything or not, but a quick intuition told him that the king was staring directly at him, he swallows and looks towards the king. “Back in my doctor days,” Hanamaki scoffs, and with a quick glare from Matsukawa he continues, “I heard about him a few times. He goes around the land looking for information and takes it back to Fuku Port. I hear pirates like to be updated with series of news that’s happening on the land. They pay handsomely.” 

Oikawa nods his head, “Should we be leaving him in the library then?” Hanamaki ask, “I mean, that’s a lot of information there.”

Matsukawa argues back, “We keep everything important in the records room, and Watari will find if something is out of place if there was anything out of place and report to us as soon as possible.”

Hanamaki nods his head, licking his thumb before flipping a page of the same book, forgetting about his small mission in the first place. Oikawa pouts a little more, dropping his head as he picked up his pen grumbling to himself, and that’s where Matsukawa picks up the jealously. 

“Oh? A little jealous there Oikawa?” 

Hanamaki’s book is slammed closed as he stands; his legs numb and wobbly from the sitting, “Oh! There’s jealousy in the room?” He tries to stand straighter, but his legs give out, dropping the tall male back to the ground, Oikawa sticks his tongue out to him and returns back to his duties. 

Matsukawa laughs at Hanamaki before helping the man out, “Matsukawa when did you betray me? Haven’t we always been partners when it came to teasing Oikawa? Why is it so, that you now make fun of me as well?”

Matsukawa doesn’t say anything until he reaches his hand for the male to reach, “When have I ever made fun of you?” he says with no guilt lacing through his voice. 

Hanamaki frowns at his friend trying to glare Matsukawa to death, but the taller male quickly covers the brown-pink haired boy’s eyes. “Oh!” he drags on, “What are you going to do now? Now that your eyes are covered?”

Hanamaki tries to peel off the man’s hands off him, Oikawa watches amused forgetting about Iwaizumi running off to save Akaashi from no real danger for Kuroo was soundly sleeping on his lap unnoticed.

 

\--- 

 

“Iwaizumi, he won’t shut up!” 

Iwaizumi looked over to his king who was blabbering at Matsukawa, talking about how there was different tales that some kind of creature came from the sky and start sending things from earth towards the sky, lodging them there forever forming stars. 

“He won’t stop talking about it!” Hanamaki groaned lying flat on the ground. Grumbling to himself, saying that he wanted to talk to Matsukawa but couldn’t because Matsukawa asked a stupid question asking why Oikawa was so interested in the stars, and of course the king had given him a large lecture that’s been going on for hours. 

Iwaizumi didn’t seem to have a problem with it, but for the sake of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, especially Matsukawa, he decided to intervene. “Oikawa,” he brings up his knees, sitting in an odd position with his arms in front of him. Oikawa shuts his mouth and looks over at his friend. 

Matsukawa does the same thing; Hanamaki had his back towards them, lying on the ground. 

“You always hear that the stars are stories of past gods, creatures and animals; that they belong only to them because only they could reach the sky so easily.”

He looks up to the sky, directly looking at one star that shined brighter than the rest, he smiles to himself thinking he didn’t even need to search for it. “But who’s to say that was true?” He asked, with his brows furrowed. 

Oikawa sit back comfortably away from Matsukawa and listening carefully to Iwaizumi, Matsukawa does the same thing, moving himself so that he’s facing the man. Hanamaki interest peaks up as he turns his head slightly to hear well. 

“Who’s to say that they don’t belong to us?”

No one replies to Iwaizumi’s question, not that he was expecting one from anyone, after another few seconds of slience Hanamaki speaks, “Who’s saying we are important enough to be any relevant to the stars?”

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, “There are millions of stars out there, and I’m saying we might be the smaller ones, while only a few are the brighter ones.” Iwaizumi looks back down to their level seeing how everyone was looking up to the sky, he’s eyes ends at Oikawa, “Some of us are supposed to be bigger than others, some of us might be legends told in stories in the futures.”

Oikawa keeps looking up, while Hanamaki watches Iwaizumi, fully knowing what he was thinking. He gulps and looks away, back to the grass that he kept picking at. Iwaizumi has been back for at least a year now and can already see the greatness and power that wave off Oikawa. 

Akaashi was still here as well, for almost a year, although he wasn’t with them at the certain moment; he decided to stay back in the castle away from any sort of talks. To force the kid to do something, Oikawa had invited him to private chess games, but from what Oikawa has told Hanamaki, half the time Akaashi doesn’t even talk no make any sort of facial expressions to display anything. 

Even after losing continuously losing against Oikawa.

It was hard to make Akaashi agree to the games in the first place, but Iwaizumi had somehow convinced him, making him go to Oikawa’s private office to play the game every now and then. 

He shuffles in his spot, hearing Iwaizumi’s deep voice speak again but completely ignores it. He looks forward, seeing nothing but a field of grass. All four of them decided to take a break from all their chores, meeting behind the large castle on a flat hill. 

Oikawa wanted to have a relaxing night, with a beautiful view, so they all agreed. 

The soldiers had really liked Iwaizumi, even with the strict regimen they all agreed they felt like they were making progress in there training. Even Kindaichi and Watari have been extremely delighted seeing Iwaizumi doing anything and everything. It was kinda funny in Hanamaki’s opinion. 

Even Yahaba was impressed with Iwaizumi, amazed that he could win in a sword fight with Kyoutani without using that big sword of his, and since that day, when Iwaizumi was testing his strength he earned a lot of respect winning against everyone that came forward to challenge him. 

Everyone called it a day when they saw Kyoutani at Iwaizumi’s feet, a skinny thin sword pointing at the demons chest. They asked him why he wasn’t using the sword he brought back with, he never gave an answer. 

Hanamaki pulls out a think grass blade, looking and admiring the plant while thinking about everything that has happened, Iwaizumi fit so perfectly yet there was something that still didn’t, and Hanamaki wasn’t sure what it was. 

He looks up to the dark sky, the stars that looked brighter were the most important, the stars that were dimmer and surrounding the large star, were loyal helpers. Hanamaki thinks to himself that it wasn’t important which star he was, it didn’t matter what star any of them here were.

As long as he was being some sort of use, Hanamaki would gladly follow a brighter star, he breathes in as he opens his palm. A strong breeze pushes through them all and small blades of grass Hanamaki had collect had flown away with the breeze. 

Following it to where ever it goes. 

\--- 

Akaashi waits in his seat for the king to make an appearance; they always meet up whenever the king had time to spare for Akaashi. The chess board was already in place the black figures on his side, with the white on the king’s side. 

Akaashi doesn’t want to look around the room, feeling like he was intruding, but he does it anyway, a habit of his. It was a simple room, off to his left was Oikawa large desk with piles of papers and scrolls together, feather pens in ink waiting to be used. 

On his right was the door he had entered through, and where the king should enter as well. Akaashi twiddles his fingers looking back down at the chess board laid on top of small table meant for the game board. There was nothing out of the norm here, but Akaashi felt like something strange was going to happen. 

As if on cue, the doors slam open with Oikawa entering with a bigger stride smiling at Akaashi with perfect teeth. Akaashi shrinks a little in his seat already feeling uncomfortable while Oikawa takes a seat in front of him.

Oikawa looks at the board for a quick second, rotating the board so that the white was on Akaashi’s side. The traveler looks confused looking up to the king wondering what he was thinking, the one who had control over the white pieces always had the advantage with the requirement of always going first. 

“Alright then,” Oikawa says watching each piece carefully, “your move first Aka-chan.”

Akaashi gives him one more quick glance before moving his first piece, a white pawn to the white tile _E4_. He’s not here to win; he’s only here to entertain Oikawa for only a few minutes and then get out. He’ll make the game quick; this won’t hurt his pride if it means saving him anything that Oikawa might pull. 

Oikawa mimics his move, making his own black pawn face the one Akaashi placed. He then starts to speak with Akaashi, “Iwa-chan told me he threw away the three items he had collected in his journeys.” Akaashi looks away from the board to see Oikawa watching the bored carefully, the male seemed happy, but in this very minute Akaashi knows that Oikawa was trying to pick at Akaashi’s brain. 

He goes along with it, “He had thrown them away for a long time now, may I ask why the sudden interest?” He hopes the king hadn’t tricked him to say anything that would give him an upper hand in this conversation.

Akaashi moves a white pawn to _C3_ , hoping to get some defense higher, while the king grabs another pawn but doesn’t move it, simply laying his index finger on top, and his thumb around the body. 

“What were they?” The intensity of Oikawa’s glaze was so strong, Akaashi could feel it as if it was staring at every secret he had found and hid within himself, his heart was beating faster, usually their chess meeting would only take a few minutes of silence, but Akaashi can see Oikawa’s harsh touches on the game board pieces were being dragged in a slow pace. 

“I don’t know.” He mutters, Oikawa grabs onto his black bishop slamming it against tile _G4_ , Akaashi still refuses to look at the king reaching to grab on to his own bishop moving it slightly in front of the white king. 

“How could you not know Aka-chan?” The way Oikawa says the nickname he was given was chilling, sounding innocent with menacing ideals. Another black piece was grabbed but not moved. Akaashi doesn’t move a muscle, his eyes trained on the board. 

Akaashi was a quiet and simple man, he showed little to no expressions, but there were moments that he let them slip up. Some were expression of happiness, disgust and interest, but as of right now he wishes that his face isn’t expressing anything as he feels his right hand shake. 

His eyes quickly glance to the right, having a quick look at the door, wishing and hoping some intrusion would happen, but with a heavy heart nothing came. With his eyes back on the board he hesitantly says, “I was never able to travel with Iwaizumi when he entered the sacred land.” He lies, hoping to whatever god can hear him to make the king will let it go. 

Oikawa scoots the queen to the placement _A4_ “I thought Iwa-chan would tell you everything Aka-chan, with how much time you spent together.” There’s poison in his bite, and Akaashi doesn’t know how to reply. 

He grabs onto another pawn wondering why he has only been moving those and nothing else, outing the pawn to _H4_. He wanted to end the game quickly, the fastest way would let there be an opening on your king, but with the past moves Akaashi had made he had done the quiet opposite, protecting the king while raising the defense. Akaashi can see what he was doing, but his fingers refused to listen to his mind, telling him to let the king fall, but instead he grabs onto another pawn, hand still shaking moving it up forward. 

Oikawa sits back looking at the male carefully, “What’s wrong Aka-chan?” He sounds concern, but Akaashi isn’t sure if it was entirely genuine. Heavy air hits him, forcing Akaashi to stay frozen as the aura swept through him. He could hear Oikawa sit up straighter, his back causing friction with the chair, his feet both touching the ground with a gentle tap as he leaned further in towards Akaashi. “Aka-chan? Are you frightened Aka-chan?” 

There was no reply and Akaashi doesn’t say anything nor does anything, it wasn’t his turn to move a piece so he waited. 

Oikawa starts laughing, “Aka-cha, you’re so scared you haven’t realized I already had you.” Oikawa moves his queen towards the white king, knocking it down. “I already had you on check a few moves ago, and you didn’t even seem to notice.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen, looking at the white king falling off the board towards the marble floors. “Aka-chan, if I was the enemy, you should watch out.”

The white king falls from the board to the ground, landing on the head as it spun around, Akaashi’s eyes move away from the rotating piece, while sucking in his bottom lip, licking it before sticking it out again, he takes notice that his lips are still dry. He swallowed while looking back towards the king slowly. 

That very second Akaashi’s entire body stopped cold. 

Oikawa stared right back at him, a smirk so little yet filled with ill intentions blossomed on his face. The dark, piercing eyes were looking directly at Akaashi’s own steel green ones, Oikawa’s eyes weren’t bright like no fire; they rather seemed like the kind of a familiar thick liquid. 

The color spiraled around the man’s black pupils like the color was the liquid itself. A small little fang seemed to grow where Oikawa’s canines should be; chills went down Akaashi’s spine in the most unpleasant way as the man opens his mouth.

Dread. Horror. Repulsion. Uneasiness. 

 

 

 

Death. 

 

 

“King Oikawa!” 

With a quick swift movement Oikawa’s appearance reverts back to his own self again, or so Akaashi thinks it his normal form. A large wave washes over him; the tension falls with his anxiety as he turns his head to look at Watari. Akaashi’s eyes were still wide looking at the small messenger man, his chest starts to raise faster, air coming to him easier. 

It seemed like Watari rushed over here, he looked out of breathe and was grabbing on to the door handle tightly. Akaashi looks away from him, staring down at his fist that was entirely white; unclenching them he touches his chest, feeling the faint beating of his heart.

From that day, Akaashi knew he tasted death. 

Oikawa stood up, but he didn’t move from his spot wondering what was going on, but Watari hasn’t said anything yet, still sucking up the much needed oxygen. 

Akaashi doesn’t know what’s going on, but he breathes in comfortably for the first time since he was alone with Oikawa. Soon another presence makes itself known, Oikawa’s intensity spikes again, forcing Akaashi to turn his head back towards Watari. 

While his eyes were traveling there, for half of a second he glances at Oikawa. 

He looked horrified. 

For the few seconds that were in-between glancing at Oikawa and the newcomer, Akaashi had one thought in his mind. _What could make this man afraid?_

“Oikawa,” A tall man, clattered in beautiful armor that made him look elegant and rich. The metal was layered; the outmost layer was on top with a beautiful emblem was the shape of wide wings centered in the middle of his chest. A beautiful long cape fell across his shoulders down his back in a beautiful maroon color. 

The man had a strong structure; his jawline and frown were stiff and straight, there was a cease in his eyebrows, and the glare he gave off exposed the maturity on the man. He looked a few years older than anyone in the room. 

Oikawa swallows his hesitantly away, with one step he gives himself confidence, calling out the man. “Ushiwaka.”

A nickname perhaps, is the first thought that surfaces itself in Akaashi’s head, Ushijima Wakatoshi stands behind Watari, the small male jumps from the sudden appearance, dodging away to make room for the King of Shiratorizawa. 

The man enters without being told do so, and immediately begins to talk without needing anyone to say anything. “We need to talk about certain topics about your actions.”

He sees Oikawa stiff a little, but the man shrugs it off just as fast, “Oh? Well I haven’t been doing anything in the unusual Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima frowns, a little upset with the nickname the other king gives him, but he looks towards Akaashi who has been sitting the whole time watching their exchange. He gives a small bow, acknowledging Akaashi. Akaashi eyes widen in surprise from the sudden politeness from the king of Shiratorizawa, a bow means everything in the ladder of social status getting one from the king made Akaashi’s throat dry but he too exchanges a bow as well. 

Oikawa pays no mind to it. 

“Can we talk in private?” 

At first he thinks Oikawa had said that, but realizing that it was in a much deeper voice he’s eyes go to Ushijima, wondering what he had on Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy a lot of things are gonna happen next chapter, more feelings and stuff. Hahaha, anyways,  
> I just hope you guys really understand how much I appreciate all of you. Like I love you guys all sooo much so thank you again.


	30. Not So Happy

“There has been recent complains from small villages that you’ve been acting out of code.” Ushijima didn’t want to come at all to begin with. He liked Oikawa, he had a great personality with how he treated with the kingdom he ruled over, so he had no real problem with the male. Ushijima glared more to his thoughts than to anyone else in the room, a little irritated with the fact that he had to leave a lot of much more important work on postpone. 

He side glances to Akaashi only for a second, having a feeling he had seen the man before but ignores his verdict quickly and looks back to the matter at hand, at Oikawa. Oikawa doesn’t say anything back, glaring back at the Shiratorizawan king. “I have done nothing wrong.” Was his simple statement, looking as if he really wasn’t up to anything. 

Ushijima doesn’t have any time for this at all, he sighs in annoyance. “I hope you don’t find me an idiot Oikawa.” He hears the other king grunt, humming his answer but Ushijima doesn’t let it get past that, “You’ve started two wars in the span of six years, and had destroyed and at the same time took over smaller villages around the kingdoms.” Ushijima already knows what Oikawa was planning to say but Ushijima wasn’t allowed to say anything else before the other king, nothing that the councilmen haven’t agreed on. Everything was on script for him, much to his irritation. 

“I’ve started no war,” as of yet. Ushijima finds a little ego in his prediction, wobbling on his heels while feeling confident he was right when Oikawa had said it. He looks back at Aoba Johsai’s king who had balanced most of his weight on his left leg, his hip cocking up whist his hand placed on top of it. 

Akaashi notices the difference in personalities between the men; to anyone else they would think that Oikawa was the one who seemed more superior with that boastful look, his eyes wide with confidence and hungry for a challenge. From Akaashi’s own point of view he would say that King Ushijima was much grander with the look of that man’s face, looking completely unfazed with Oikawa’s attitude and intimidation. 

Although there was a small flinch that almost goes missed, at first, Akaashi believes it to be out of fear, but with little thought it was more out of worry than it was anything else. He also notices that Watari had left some time ago, most likely running off to get some of Oikawa’s own guards. Without the doubt Ushijima hadn’t come here alone. 

Oikawa being a simple king, believed that having guards watching his back every single second of his life to be unnecessarily, even when he continuously complained about being so lonely. There was, in fact, a few different times, only because of the council, that he had to be guarded because of the circumstance. 

“Why are you so upset Ushiwaka?” Oikawa tilts his head slightly to the left, his hair bouncing along with his head, “I did nothing wrong, there was no causalities.” His smile widens a little waiting for Ushijima to get riled up a bit. 

Quickly, just as Oikawa had expected Ushijima retorts back, with a little bite in his voice, “Oikawa,” he strains the man’s name heavily, “your men had killed hundreds of men in Kitagawa.” 

Ushijima was planning to say much more, but Oikawa had interrupted him as he thought the king would do, trying to wedge in his point that Ushijima was going to point out as well on Oikawa’s defense. “That was not fault!” he lifts his index finger, stepping down two steps from the small lift of the room, “Kitagawa was becoming a corrupt kingdom! Children were even in those wars, children I have saved!” 

Oikawa takes one more step closer to Ushijima “I helped more men than I had killed! I gave them a choice to surrender, but they decided on death!”

Akaashi had heard of the war before, everyone did. Especially if it was about the prince, age of sixteen running off into war under the orders of his own father. Guiding everyone into an unexpected success, everyone was indeed encouraged by the act, supporting the prince even more than ever, many soldiers and citizens alike cheered for their crowned prince, rejoicing in pride for their new coming king. 

Although that wasn’t the only thing that was heard, Tooru Oikawa, the great king of Aoba Johsai was definitely a generous man. He gave everyone a chance to live an another day, gave everyone a home and resources under one rule, on the other hand, some of the opposing men in the war were quite stubborn. 

The king had to cut off a few men’s head with no qualms, that day everyone learned that the prince was no longer a child everyone believed him to be. 

Instead they thought of him as the heir of a new-coming empire. 

“The villages had no relation to anyone, Oikawa. You had no right to take them over.” Ushijima tries to cover his own agreement, trying to stray away from what Oikawa had to do as a duty more than want. Ushijima knew this that Oikawa had only wanted to protect his own kingdom, Ushijima even wanted the man to join forces with him at the time to build a bigger and more peaceful kingdom. 

But when Ushijima had brought home the sad news to his own men, saying Oikawa had no need to join them, they started to think about what Oikawa’s true intentions were, Ushijima knowing the man since he was boy, knew there was nothing to it, but that didn’t explain why Karasuno had submitted to Oikawa so easily, and why many villages were being taken over by Aoba Johsaian soldiers. 

There was a shine in the Oikawa’s eyes, he must’ve realized something, “I thought those villages had no relation with anyone, what are their current news doing in your palace?” Ushijima’s internally smiles, glad that Oikawa was able to catch on to it, “Where else would you go when one kingdom is terrorizing their home?” He gives Oikawa a few seconds to process what he had just said, “You go to a kingdom just as strong, and with more authority that can’t be compared with. 

Oikawa flinches, feeling offended that Ushijima had just called his kingdom weak, he swallows and ignores the little pain in his chest, clenching his fingers as he looks down at Ushijima, “What do you want Ushiwaka?” he seethed through his teeth. 

Akaashi doesn’t understand what the relationship was between the two kings. Or what relationship Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa had in general with the pass events that had happen, but he knew that Oikawa had just backed out of the fight, declaring a loss when he asked that simple question. The tone of the question seemed to come out of pathetic, with only a glance of ire in it. 

Ushijima hasn’t moved since he entered, when he started to walk up to the King of Aoba Johsai, Akaashi felt a little startled as an amazing and all powerful king had started coming closer, more so towards Oikawa’s side, but that didn’t mean the distance between Ushijima and Akaashi was shrinking. Akaashi had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life; he pulled up his legs in the chair he sat in, pushing them against his chest as he feels the large tension spike in the air. 

Ushijima’s jaw clenches as he walks towards the other king, “If you don’t heave my words Oikawa, there will be consequences and this kingdom will become mine. Do you understand?” He stops short one foot away from Oikawa, he didn’t want to come off mean, but he doesn’t want Oikawa to lose anything, a man like him only deserves the best. Of all the kings and queens Ushijima had met himself, not one had worked as hard as the one staring him down now. 

Akaashi huffed out a shakily breath, again, Oikawa was something else, he had no understanding of why he was so afraid off Shiratorizawa’s king. If the two kingdoms were to fight, he put his money on Oikawa’s chance on winning. 

Or at least that’s what his fear is telling him. 

He had never seen the inside of Shiratorizawa’s kingdom, their defense was just as strict as Datekou’s; the only difference was the knights that surrounded the walls of Shiratorizawa. Those men all felt like kings. Or so he hears, Akaashi can already feel the aura that shreds from Ushijima, imaging meeting all his knight together was a terrifying thought.

“You are no longer allowed to take over anything whatsoever. You’ve already had taken over twenty villages by force, seven more with threats, a few others even submitted to you out of fear. Karasuno and Kitagawa are both in your domain now. Soon, out of fear more villages around and near Karasuno are going to do the same. I’ll send notice that they no longer have to fear for intruding forces.” He pauses as he Oikawa looks away from him slowly. “If there is one bound pushed, I will come and arrest you personally.” 

“You can’t arrest me Ushiwaka,” Oikawa aggressively stares back, “My kingdom won’t allow me to be taken away so easily.”

Ushijima turns around taking a few steps back with a swollen look, “That would cause war Oikawa.” His voice is soft, genuinely filled with sorrow, his cape swishes around him, taking its place gracefully behind Ushijima. 

“War on you Ushijima, all those deaths will be on you. Think about it, it would be the biggest war since my father’s stupid actions; you wouldn’t want that on your hands, would you King Peacemaker?”

Wakatoshi Ushijima has been known as one of the most favorable kings throughout the world. The man was the definition of peace; some of the citizens of Shiratorizawa had once said that they no longer get to see the man since he had become the king, always stuck in his office filing paperwork and making compromises with one thing and another. 

Some historians even say that Shiratorizawa was better at peace then Nekoma, with a king that showed a kinder face to each man, and was able to make peace in a continent without taking rule over anything that touched the land like Nekoma did. They allow kingdoms to be free, but with freedom there was a large chance that it would be misused, so if that were to happen, just like now, Shiratorizawa had to step in to regain that missing peace. 

Ushijima gets comfortable in his usual stop, “What is your endgame Oikawa?” he pulls back his arms, hiding them behind his back hoping to look defenseless so the tension would dissolve, he notices the boy curled up in the chair, scared and startled. For whatever reason Ushijima doesn’t know. He sighs, as he looks back Oikawa, he doesn’t want something so devastating to happen, so he’ll only pray that Oikawa would stay in line. 

Oikawa notices the look Ushijima gives Akaashi; he clicks his tongue in annoyance as he flicks his head to the right, trying to signal the man to leave and not cause a disturbance. Akaashi catches the hint, and just as quickly his fear rises up within himself again. He pushes his palms against the armrest with as much strength he has, forcing his body out of the chair but his mind tells him otherwise, to stay where he was and stay still. 

Once up and out of the chair, he shakes a little as he takes hesitant steps towards the door, he can physically feel the kings eyes on him, watching his every twitch, and his every shake. He steps out the only door that was left open, and drops his weight against the remaining closed door, shuddering. 

The door to his left shuts close unexpectedly, but Akaashi seems to ignore it, thinking about his position now, there was finally a border between the kings and him. Akaashi was glad that he was excused as the two kings had wanted to be alone. Hearing absolutely nothing from the other side now, he wonders and pounders on what the two might be talking about now. 

His gut feeling told him otherwise, telling himself he was terrified of hearing anything come out the room, afraid to be a part of unwanted business. Akaashi was only a man, someone who definitely didn’t belong in a room that contained an angel and a demon. Akaashi actually had a hard time distinguishing the two with those men inside. 

At first he thinks Oikawa as the demon, but what demon could be so afraid? 

He breathes in, shakily, his fingers clawed at the wooden door behind him as he tries to steady himself. He still couldn’t get it out of his mind of the small experience that had felt like hours instead of seconds, whatever he felt was definitely not imaginary. 

His right hand had traced up his upper body, landing just over his heart. He winces at the small touch; something had crawled into his body, slowly yet gently, wrapping itself around Akaashi’s heart. He shudders just reminding himself of that horrible happening, leaving him feeling so cold, as he still is. 

He hears someone running towards the room, and as he looks up he’s surprised to see that Watari wasn’t the one rushing back with reinforcements. He must’ve told Iwaizumi as he ran off to go collect the others. 

Iwaizumi drops his to his knees, making the younger male realize that he was on the floor, cradling himself tight. He whines in his head, complaining that he never wanted to look so vulnerable in front of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s fingers hesitate to touch him, but that’s all Akaashi really needs, some kind of warmth and security, to make him feel like he was indeed of this world, that he can touch the living, and that he too is the living. The knight swallows his doubt, grabbing on the Akaashi’s upper arms, gently holding him still, so the man could face him better. 

Akaashi tries to give him a smile to comfort the man, knowing Iwaizumi seemed to overreact over the smallest of things, but the smile comes out of a small gasp of pain. Iwaizumi curses but doesn’t say anything else, not pushing Akaashi to say anything either. His eyes scan over the younger male, noticing the small bruising that have already made themselves on his fingers. 

Akaashi has a habit of twiddling his fingers unconsciously, but he must have been seriously scared to go as far as hurting himself. Akaashi mutters, trying to speak up so Iwaizumi can focus back on to him more than his fingers, he squeaks and feels utterly humiliated because of how weak he sounds. This never happens to him, he has never gotten so terrified that he wasn’t even able to talk before. 

He grew up following such a powerful demon around. He traveled all across lands when he was young and encountered a few troubles before, some he barely made out alive. So why did this man, this one simple man had made him feel so different?

Soon, a small stream of tears trail down his cheeks, he hates it. He hates crying in front of others looking completely useless. He built up a front, something that showed people that he was calm and collected in every single way. He showed that he means business when he’s commanding everyone around and was dead serious whenever they were stuck in bad situations. 

Yet there he was a crying mess and reaching out for Iwaizumi to hold him, to tell him everything was alright. Without thinking, Iwaizumi grabs onto the younger male, holding him tightly as Akaashi finally lets himself collapse on a comforting body, relief ushering through his body as he muffles his screams onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

He isn’t sure if he’s crying because Iwaizumi was there with him, and relief had allowed him to let go of all the strength he held up inside him, or maybe it was because he was scared that Iwaizumi would have to eventually let him go. His hold tightens when that thought crosses through his mind. 

He wished he wasn’t here anymore, he wanted to go back to Bokuto again, and he wanted to forget ever meeting Oikawa. Shit, he doesn’t even know what he was thinking. He doesn’t even understand Oikawa, why the hell was he so afraid of the man. 

Out of nowhere his body starts to shake again with the thought of Oikawa. He can feel Iwaizumi pull him in tighter, as he’s being lifted off the ground; he didn’t think too much about it as he pushed his face between the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

The older male stares at the door in front of him; he forces it open carefully not to drop Akaashi. He looks around the room and there’s nothing out of place. Oikawa is standing looking towards him as well as someone Iwaizumi doesn’t recognize, although he remembers seeing the armor somewhere.

The first thought that went through his head was Shiratorizawa; a white eagle stitching was graced over perfectly on the man’s maroon cape. He’s broad shoulders and intense glare screamed he was some kind of importance, he bends his body short, addressing Iwaizumi, he greets the knight politely, “Is your friend okay?” he says as he brings himself back up. 

Akaashi doesn’t do anything in Iwaizumi’s arms, only trying to contain his shameful tears; Iwaizumi doesn’t give a response, indifferent to the man. He turns his sight towards Oikawa who had a bewildered expression on his face, “Iwa-chan.”

Akaashi flinches. 

And that’s all Iwaizumi needs to know.

The knight clenches Akaashi’s body tighter, glaring and pulling his full attention on his king. He stares at Oikawa, “What did you do?” he drags each word to put some tone into it. 

There’s no response, but Oikawa looks more alarmed, his fingers twitch by his thighs as he opens his mouth to call out his friend again, but decides against it, not sure what to even say in the first place. He knows he won’t say anything nice, he knows whatever he is going to say Iwaizumi would take it the wrong way.

Someone walks in behind him, but Iwaizumi doesn’t care, he wants answers from the king, to understand what had he done to scare his friend like this. “King Ushijima.” He hears Hanamaki whisper from behind him, to guess he hears multiple steps meaning reinforcements was here, but hearing that, that man was a king doesn’t change Iwaizumi outlook on this. He really couldn’t give two shits about who he should be respecting right now. 

At this very moment, kings and class doesn’t matter, Oikawa did something to Akaashi and he wants an explanation. He never had seen Akaashi cry, he had never knew Akaashi was capable to even cry at all. He never knew someone as mature and tranquil as Akaashi, was able to act like a frighten child. 

Scratch that all together, he just hasn’t seen Akaashi this scared before. 

Oikawa, at first doesn’t understand what was happening; Iwaizumi cradling Akaashi like that was already enough for him to stand still and frozen. His mind went a little heated as well, as he started to think what he could say for him to look good in this situation.

In the end Oikawa regrets what he’s about to say next, “Iwa-chan, not right now.” 

Iwaizumi eyes widen, his back straighten a little surprised Oikawa would use that authority voice against him. Oikawa never had used it to Iwaizumi, despite him being his king. He nods his head, and turns around swiftly. He walks out the door shoulder checking Hanamaki and passing through Matsukawa who had enough time to move away from the man.

He hates this, he hates this so much. 

Oikawa wished his heart didn’t feel so tight right now. He swallows and notices that his throat had felt completely dry. He never wanted Iwaizumi to give him such a look of distrust, he never want Iwaizumi to ever turn away from him like this. 

Shit, he really hates this right now; he definitely wanted to explain himself to Iwaizumi, about his actions and everything, but not right now. No, not right now. 

He breathes in heavily, already feeling a small panic rise up against his chest. “Oikawa!” he turns his head slightly towards the left seeing Hanamaki walk up to him closely, his hand up reaching for the king, but Oikawa shakes his head. 

His breathe felt short, but he contained it as best as he could. “Ushiwaka.”

“I don’t tend to overcome my stay. I wanted to address this issue to you is all.”

“In person?” God, he sounded so weak, but that didn’t really matter right now. His eyes traced back to where Iwaizumi had walked out of, wondering what the man was thinking about, his vision blurred. He quickly shuts his eyes closed, Oikawa tried to regain his sense back. 

“I wanted to show you I was serious.”

Ushijima knows that Oikawa is acting weaker than usual, out of focus from the conversation that was happening now. He nods his head slowly, “I understand.” He whispers. He turns his attention away from the opposing king, walking towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

Both soldiers stepped away from the only exit; they watch their king worriedly as Oikawa covers his left hand to cover his eye that kept blurring in and out. 

Ushijima watches him leave suspiciously, confused as hell on what was exactly going on.

He sees the two familiar faces leaving, following their king hurriedly. Once alone in the room, Ushijima starts to walk towards the large window of the office, although he steps on top of small figure. Ushijima bends down to pick it up, eyeballing the small white item. 

There was a missing piece of the chess piece crown; there were even a few cracks around the king’s piece. The man looks up to the chess board, looking at the black queen standing. He walks a few steps closer to inspect the board, but doesn’t see anything out of norm, there was a few moves the white player could’ve done to avoid such a cheap move.

He looks back down at the broken white king carefully once more. 

\---- 

“Hinata, where are you off to now?” Sugawara stands up from his kneeled position, picking up a few cucumbers from the garden that he had grown over the years. Hinata freezes, a little scared more than necessary, as he turns around to face Sugawara dusting himself off as much as he can, giving the younger boy a bright curious smile. 

Hinata smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with nervousness. “Uh, I was going to head to the market, I promised Izumi and Koji that I would meet up with them!”

Sugawara’s smile had dwindled back to a gentler smile. “Ah, then off you go Hinata, don’t make them wait.”

Hinata jumps with his back straight, hand flattened while raising it to his forehead and saluted Sugawara, “Yes sir!” He scurries off with a large board tied to his back, wrapped in a thick cloth. Sugawara had always wondered what Hinata was carrying, but the kid always seemed to run off before he could ask.

Sugawara didn’t want to go scare him off asking and interrogating the boy. If Hinata had something to say, then he would say it in given time. Sugawara trusts the now teen to do what as he pleases, as Hinata runs off, he almost slams against Daichi, twirling and jump around before he hits the man. 

Daichi laughs, watching the fourteen year old run off to another small adventure of his; he turns to look at Sugawara, “Where is he off to?”

“He’s meeting a few of his friends.” He calls out, bending back down to grab a few more vegetables. “I’m glad he’s growing up with people his age.” He gently grabs on to a large leaf, pushing it away to look what might be growing behind it. Sadly there was nothing but dark soil. 

Daichi looks up to the back of the house they all live in, looking completely surprised “He is fifteen; I would hope he has some friends.” He hears Sugawara laugh softly, nodding his head in agreement, although the silver hair man stops short, his fingers reach out to uncover a possible vegetable only to meet disappointment again. 

“Daichi, is there something you need to say?” He can hear the younger man shuffle his feet, the weeds beneath him crushed and twisted, but that could never really kill the weed, being stubborn and strong as it is. 

“The king of Shiratorizawa had made an appearance at the castle yesterday.” He pauses not sure how to really address any of it. “He caught on with Aoba Johsai’s expansion even after the years of the king trying to hide it.” It was a large hassle for the king, bribing and threatening many people to not run off to the next biggest kingdom, yet someone was able to pass through the guards and run off to Shiratorizawa.

It was nearly impossible for anyone to squeeze through the security unless someone who was appointed as guard let them through. King Oikawa was strict to these small kingdoms, giving them everything but freedom. 

When Daichi was hired to guard a village for a short time while generals went off looking for more guards to take his place, he couldn’t stand by and support he kingdom he hated. Everyone had believed that Aoba Johsai gives their kingdom more freedom than any kingdom has ever given, surely know not of Karasuno. 

Daichi let that one villager run off to Shiratorizawa, hoping that maybe they would somehow advance in the effort to return home. He hoped and prayed he wasn’t caught and was able to make it safely to Shiratorizawa. 

Even if it took a while, it seemed that Shiratorizawa had heard. 

Now they have to wait to see what was said. 

\--- 

Hinata run off farther from the market than what was said, he gulps, nervous that one day Sugawara was going to figure out Hinata’s lies and never forgive him for what he has been doing instead. 

Hinata thinks that he’s further in to the large forest that resided inside Aoba Johsai. There were a few homes here and there, but not so many that could catch him doing a few things that he knows he’ll be reported for. 

He checks his surroundings before taking off the large board from his back, unwrapping the sword from the cloth. He’s tall enough to have it strapped around his hips now, but that would most definitely give away what it was to Sugawara. 

He had stopped training with Tanaka when he was taken away; everyone stopped trying when Tanaka and Nishinoya were taken away. Hinata, on the other hand, couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t just give in when his teammates were to so urge and willing to sacrifice everything and anything for freedom. 

He sighs as he traces a small jewel that glows orange on the sword. “Kenma?” he whispers softly, for no apparent reason, but the jewel shines brighter than usual. 

Hinata smiles, as he gets up and swings his sword a little. An image starts to develop itself, making itself physical in this world. A boy, a little taller than Hinata stands before him. 

He was dressed in red clothing; it was a beautiful color with gold that definitely stood out and a little black rimming. His hair felt short above his shoulders, blond at the ends and brown in the roots. He had his eyes closed, waiting for his physical form to be completely materialize. 

Hinata stands waiting patiently as he sees his friend finally open those golden brown eyes of his. “Shouyou,” he smiles at the younger male, “You’re getting better at this.”

Hinata shakes his head with a large smile, he hums a negative, “Kenma, you’re the one whose doing most of the work!”

Kenma laughs softly, but goes to stand next to Hinata, leaning on a tree as he falls to sit down on the roots, his fingers dig shallowly into the dirt, he hums a bit before looking up to Hinata. “The area is clear, although there are two large auras coming this way.” 

Hinata straightens his back, looking towards the direction of east. Kenma smiles, nodding his head “You’re able to detect them so easily, you are definitely getting better at this.” Kenma stands up again as Hinata shakes his head again. 

“It’s only with your help, Kenma.” Hinata says softly. Whenever Kenma was near Hinata, the sunshine boy had always knew when to lower his voice when necessary, making Kenma feel comfortable. Even if Kenma had told Hinata countless times that he finds enjoyment in Hinata boisterous voice. 

Kenma’s smile quickly changes as he whips his head away from Hinata. He stands up quickly, “Shouyou, they’re coming this way, come here.” He waves his hand for Hinata to come close, and once the younger male stepped in the realm of Kenma, a large wave hits him, making him feel extremely light. It was out of surprise, he doesn’t know how it’s possible but the two large auras were definitely farther away from, it was nearly impossible for them to get here so quickly.

They wait in slience for a few minutes until a tall man walks in front of them; another man walks behind him with an amusing smirk. With the second appearance, Kenma visible stiffens. 

“I’m done and tired, of little bugs intervening in my plan!” There in all his glory was king Oikawa. Or so Hinata thinks it’s him, with the visible horns and grey complexion, Hinata had no idea who this man was. “First, there’s that rebellion that pop out of nowhere, cause havoc, and then disappear again. Next there’s Akaashi,”

“What exactly has he done?” Kuroo asked, his eyes following Oikawa as they walk forward, but the king stops and glares at Kuroo, the cat gives him a devoting smile. 

“Iwa-chan was supposed to give me his undivided attention, Iwa-chan was supposed to get into higher ranks, but he keeps babysitting Akaashi. For all we know that the boy probably has information about Aoba Johsai he’s going he might sell. Wasn’t he supposed to stay here for a short time? Why the hell is still even here!” he pauses as he runs his hands through his hair aggressively. 

“And then there are even traitors in my own military.” He looks up at Kuroo, wondering what the male was thinking, while wiggling his fingers in midair now “Someone let a few villagers leave their little homes and pass the tight security.” 

“Maybe they got lucky.”

“Not in my army, never in my army.”

Kuroo’s smirk widens, as he shrugs looking elsewhere. “You never know.” He teases the king, waiting for the man to say more, but Oikawa doesn’t, he steps off and looks at the cat suspiciously, before turning his head towards a large tree.

Kenma and Hinata both flinch, afraid that Oikawa might’ve sensed them. The king eyes their location a little more, before walking towards them. 

Hinata stands straighter pulling his back against the tree, pulling Kenma a little towards him. 

“Oikawa?” the cat wonders what the king started walking towards, but it seemed that his voice had broken him out of his daze, Oikawa turns around to look at Kuroo before saying, “I’m really pissed off right now.”

Kuroo stops smiling, wondering what is going through the male’s head, he drops his arms to his sides as he takes a step back, Oikawa’s being was being covered by a musk that screamed death. Oikawa’s fist clenched, his arms shaking a bit before going limp. 

He lifts his head, looking at the leaves and branches that grew away from the base of the tree; the skies had darkened with grey clouds, heavy with water and waiting to release its hold. He breathes in heavily, “I’m really stressed Kuroo, I want to get on with the plan.”

“Ushijima had said that you weren’t allowed to take over any more kingdoms.” He smirks again, crossing his arms against his chest. “He didn’t say anything about bullying anyone for a bit.” His tone changes into a playful tone, hoping to get Oikawa to smile a bit. 

But the king doesn’t. 

He only looks up to the sky, with his red eyes staring unhappily at the sadden sky, “Cry,” he whispered, soon after a few drops of rain fall to his face, another second later a heavy down pour falls upon everyone there. 

He drops his head as he changes back to his human form, concentrating carefully. Before opening his eyes he smiles, “You’re right Kuroo, in two days let’s make our advance towards Datekou.”

“So early?” 

Oikawa nods, it was the best time to do so, Ushijima will be leaving surely when the rain stops, he has no time to waste here in Aoba Johsai, he’ll be heading east to his own kingdom and will soon sent a spy to keep Oikawa in check. 

While that happens him and his army will be marching to the snowy region with proper materials of course, Oikawa won’t let a little snow kill off his army before they actually get there. He’ll leave a portion here as well, guarding the kingdom from any outsiders. He won’t allow any visitors to come in while he’s gone. 

“I’ve never asked my lord, but what is it that you need from Datekou?”

Oikawa smiles as he stretches his body, feeling completely cleanse as the rain washes away his worries, “They have very valuable information about us and Shiratorizawa, and why not make use of it since they won’t?” 

Kuroo nods his head, but before the cat decides to leave Oikawa, he waits for a few more seconds debating if he should inform the king with a small detail about the village in the west of Aoba Johsai. Oikawa watches the cat for a bit, waiting for something to happen. 

Kuroo doesn’t make any sort of movement, only completely disappearing under a dark void. The cat curses as he leaves the king, wondering to himself why he hadn’t told Oikawa that he knew exactly who the guard was that let a small villager pass through. 

He groans in frustration, but appears again at the castle, looking around for a few men to appoint under Oikawa’s orders. 

Oikawa, far away from the kingdom, waits patiently in the forest. His head turns back towards the large tree he had step close to, giving it one more look over before walking back to where he came from, once he was out of sight, and when Kenma can no longer feel the man’s presence he lets go of the spell he held onto. 

He leans against the tree, trying to get used to the old magic that dwells within him. He has been asleep for too long and has grown weak, even to spells that require not much concentration, he breathes in a large gulp of air before exhaling complaining he was tired. 

Hinata unaffected by anything stands tall in the spot where Oikawa had once stood, waiting for something to happen. That man took away two people that were precious to him, had taken away a place he decided to call home, and if Hinata wasn’t careful, King Oikawa can take more of Hinata’s new life. 

Kenma gets up from the ground and nudges his head to the right, “Shouyou, are you alright?”

Hinata shakes himself out of his thoughts, realizing his tight grip on the sword that was positioned in a stance indicating Hinata was ready to fight; he turns his attention towards Kenma, nodding his head. “Sorry Kenma, yeah I’m good!” he smiles brightly back to his usual self, before throwing his arm up in the air, “Come on! You still gotta teach me lots of stuff!”

Kenma smiles, nodding his head he steps closer to Hinata. 

On a thick branch, one that can most definitely handle a large amount of weight sat the king, watching the two small kids chatting around. Oikawa glared at the shyer one, wondering what kind of man he was, since his aura hasn’t made itself known whatsoever.

On the other hand, Hinata was an explosive one; the king finds him quite familiar and wonders to himself as he disappears to his room in the castle, he knew the boy from somewhere, but he wasn’t so sure where he had seen him from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky chapter, like seriously. College is kicking my butt, hahaha, so that being said, updates are gonna be slow....because they assign lotsss of HW, like what even. SO I hope you can enjoy the little I can give!!!


	31. Tell me Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty one chapters....am I doing this right?

Chapter 31  
“Is that how you make entrances nowadays?” Oikawa jumps, quickly turning around to face his friend. Iwaizumi stands without any armor on, or his sword strapped to his back. With a pouting face, Iwaizumi had his arms crossed over his chest, waiting patiently for Oikawa to react to his presence. But the king only stands frozen, afraid to say anything at all.

He honestly believes he had already caused enough trouble. 

Iwaizumi starts to get a little aggravated with his king’s lack of response. Before Iwaizumi could even start to rant off Oikawa’s ear, he reminds himself to calm down, his shoulders slack and his arms drop to his side, the pout resides as he turns his head to another direction, away from Oikawa. His facial features relax themselves, hoping that Oikawa would relax as well.

It really doesn’t, only putting Oikawa more attentive. 

“Look Oikawa, just tell me everything your thinking. Tell me what’s wrong. I,” Iwaizumi pauses, unsure what to say next, but as if he didn’t pause, Iwaizumi continues, “you know I won’t ever leave you. So trust me. Trust me as much as I trust you.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widen slightly, his own tense shoulders collapse, more in defeat than anything. He could hear his heart drumming while his throat was clenching up. He can feel the dread that went throughout his entire being, constricted air escapes Oikawa’s lips, and his body shakes for a second until Oikawa takes better control over his actions. He blinks slowly watching Iwaizumi who wasn’t giving him his full attention, standing so far away from him, looking elsewhere. 

Iwaizumi was lying to him, he didn’t feel one ounce of trust between the two, and he didn’t even know how to react to it. 

When did this happen? Just a week ago everything was fine. Everything was just perfect, why was Iwaizumi wavering now? Then it clicks. 

Akaashi. 

Iwaizumi had become overprotective with Akaashi over the year. Even when Akaashi seemed more like the experience one, showing Iwaizumi what everything meant and what their meaning was in the world. Iwaizumi turned his head to look back at Oikawa, finally catching his green eyes; a realization had hit Iwaizumi too. 

“I’m trying,” he continues unsure if he should in the first place, but the lack of response from the other party made it seem like it was the only thing Iwaizumi could do. “This place,” he paces forward, only a bit, “didn’t seem like home to me at first when I came back. Overtime, I got used to it again. I got used to _you_ again.”

Oikawa was paying close attention to every twitch and every flicker of Iwaizumi’s eyes, hoping to catch anything out of the norm, but the man was acting like his usual self, only that he can feel Iwaizumi really didn’t trust him. 

“And I’m so happy,” a small twitch of lips move upward before they relax again, a truth. “that I’m back with you, that’s all I really want.” A blink later, Iwaizumi’s eyes glossed over once, another truth. Oikawa tend to relax again, but the demon in his head had been yelling in his ear, _he doesn’t trust you._

He shakes himself mentally, that’s not what was important, trust is hard to create, it’s difficult to maintain, and trust takes time. 

“Akaashi,” Oikawa quickly snaps his attention to Iwaizumi “is important to me.” Iwaizumi pulls his arms back towards his chest; his shuffles a bit in place watching Oikawa divert his eyes away from the knight. Oikawa deems the comment to be unnecessary; the king tilts his head into a small angle. 

“So this is about Akaashi isn’t it?”

Ah, so Iwaizumi did understand what Oikawa was feeling. He scoffs, not entirely answering Iwaizumi. His arms lay limp between his legs, his fingers digging under his thighs as he closed them tightly. He doesn’t know exactly where to leave them in the first place. They seemed too long and felt useless at the moment. 

Just like Oikawa, Iwaizumi was able to detect the smallest of movements to understand the situation, what Oikawa didn’t know was the fact that Iwaizumi was oblivious to everything but Oikawa. The only reason he’s able to read situations is because Oikawa’s body tells him everything he wants to know. 

The king smiles sadly, happy to see his Iwa-chan so observant. Oikawa makes full effort to look at the knight, expecting a cold glare but only can see the sadness that took over the light in Iwaizumi’s green eyes. 

Oikawa is afraid to say anything, not trusting both his voice and personality. Already full aware that whatever he might say might damage what was left between the two males. He nods his head, but after an instance he regrets it when a small pain pricks at his temple. 

His mind is telling him that it has nothing to do with Akaashi, just the large amounts of stress that was overwhelming him. His heart even says that Oikawa is feeling neglected, that he wasn’t receiving enough care, from both himself and his people. 

His face scrunches up a bit as one of his eye closes trying to pinpoint exactly where his thoughts were going. “It’s..” he hesitates, not sure how to even start. “I’m confused.” He confidently answers, but the answer itself makes Oikawa confused even more. 

There are so many thoughts flittering through his head right now, some were bad, others were sad, not one could he find that had pure joy in them, but why? He closes both eyes now, pain dwelling within in his head as he thinks to himself why he was doing what he was doing. Wondering why in the world did he start this? 

_What is your end game Oikawa_ , Ushijima’s voices wedges itself in, but the king doesn’t have an answer to give, so he shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts. 

Why is it that when Iwaizumi becomes serious with him, he can only think of the regrets?

“Tell me everything Oikawa.” 

Quickly the king’s eyes shut open, looking down at Iwaizumi who had right hand placed above Oikawa’s thigh, while the other was down on the ground alongside with his knee. 

Oikawa realizes he was has been sitting on the bed’s edge, ignoring the question of how it came to be. “Iwa-chan,” he whispers the man’s name, making Iwaizumi lean in closer, “yesterday, when you entered that room, that man, King of Shiratorizawa came to tell me some unfortunate news.”

He says truthfully, but the words that were going to come out next were all from a script, although something inside Oikawa kept screaming at him, telling him that he should tell Iwaizumi the truth, about everything, but another voice told him otherwise.

“He brought some vast news to me, some group terrorists have been attacking smaller villages that are now a part of Aoba Johsai, and there is a conspiracy going around saying that a rebellion is inside my own kingdom.” Iwaizumi has already tons of questions to ask, but he doesn’t indulge in any of the topics given to him. 

“And?” the knight pushes, hoping that Oikawa might get the hint, sadly the king doesn’t know where he’s going with it, Iwaizumi sighs, pulling a little away from Oikawa, “Akaashi.” Just saying the man’s name get Oikawa a little offended. Oikawa turns his head in another direction, trying to stray away from Iwaizumi’s touch. 

But it hurts.

It hurts to reject such a caring touch, from the corner of his eyes he sees that Iwaizumi is to, hurt by Oikawa’s rebuff, Iwaizumi’s hand that laid on top of the king’s thigh rises a bit as Iwaizumi quickly feels he’s intruding in Oikawa’s space, especially when the king backs up more on his bed, hoping to give Iwaizumi a clue that he doesn’t want to be touched by him. 

“Iwa-chan,” he breathes out heavily, “This isn’t about Akaashi at all! This is all about political issues!” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t waste a minute to answer back, “Exactly! Nothing of this has to do with Akaashi, so why the hell does he have a spot in your head? Why are you constantly worrying about him?”

Oikawa slumps on his bed, looking more and more confused than ever, not understanding why this is even happening at all. More thoughts start to cross over his mind, ways he can leave this place with Iwaizumi unanswered, ways he can divert the conversation to the topic Oikawa wants. Ways to get Oikawa out of the spotlight as if he was the bad guy.

He doesn’t want to be the bad guy, he doesn’t want to ruin anything. All he wants is peace in this word, _or destruction._ The king’s eyes widen, as he pushes himself on top of the bed fully now. His right arm supports him upright on the unstable surface, his other arm raised in the air to defend him of any harm, legs pulled up to his stomach afraid he will be caught by something. 

But once he regains focus, all he sees is Iwaizumi with a concern look on his face, mouth agape wondering what was going through Oikawa’s head. 

Oikawa too, would like to know. 

Iwaizumi’s voice now sounds a bit more scared than anything, maybe worry was laced in there somewhere, “Oikawa, for the love of God, please tell me everything,” he pauses as he moves forward to grab on to Oikawa’s hand that was raised in the air, he pulls it down slowly, trying to relax him, “what the hell is going on?”

The king waits for a few seconds, trying to process exactly what Iwaizumi had just said, he swallows and comes back to mind, his eyes divert towards the door for only a few seconds before coming back to Iwaizumi. He nods his head, finally understanding where he was, and what the current situation is. 

As if nothing happened, Oikawa begins to talk in a serious stable voice. His attitude no longer looking doleful, but now up and more of a posture of a confident king, but it gives Iwaizumi an uneasy feeling, something in the air had definitely changed. 

“There is a lot of thing go on,” his voice was still Oikawa’s, but it no longer felt like Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi lets go of the king’s hand, pulling away from the man but the king stands up as Iwaizumi steps back. 

Oikawa raises both his hands to reach both sides of Iwaizumi’s face, cradling his thumb over the man’s cheeks, “and all I want is peace Iwa-chan.” He says, “both in my kingdom and mind. Shiratorizawa’s king had just reported to me that I’ve been doing things out of line recently, taking over Kitagawa and such.”

He smiles softly at his knight, and Iwaizumi could feel himself relax again, “But that was a necessity, it was either them or our kingdom.” He retells everything to Iwaizumi, about the fact that he helped both Karasuno and Kitagawa in similar ways; one was just more stubborn than the others. 

Oikawa smiles sadly while lightly lifting Iwaizumi’s chin, that both their foreheads were able to make contact. A gleam in Oikawa’s eyes made Iwaizumi flinch, but the small smile on Oikawa’s lips had made him feel completely fine. 

“Not only that my dear Iwa-chan,” the hand under Iwaizumi’s chin, strolls up a little bit to reach the knights lips, running his thumb barely over Iwaizumi’s lips. He presses the thumb on the lower one, looking at Iwaizumi’s mouth part just a bit before leaning down a bit further, “but a war is just over the horizon.”

Iwaizumi, sloth overtaking him makes a simple gesture, “With who?” he whispers, trying to lean close as well unconsciously. Iwaizumi has never been a part of war. He only had been stuck in a few battles in the sea, but nothing bigger than that. 

“Datekou.” Oikawa smiles again, although it didn’t seem so sad anymore. The king presses his own lips against Iwaizumi’s enjoying the soft touch that comes from him. With a small nibble on the knight’s lower lip Oikawa is pushed away.

Iwaizumi is feeling entirely cold, freezing to the point of feeling complete fear. _Datekou._

He takes another step back, and Oikawa looks not quite surprised but still staggered. His hand that was resting against Iwaizumi’s cheek had completely fallen, while the other stays where it has been, he wiggles his fingers slowly before extending them to Iwaizumi. 

“What’s wrong?”

A year ago, Iwaizumi had made it into Datekou’s walls, he had even explain to Futakuchi, a prince that might never be king, that he needed to vary of Oikawa’s offending powers, Iwaizumi, no, no one knew what Oikawa had been thinking at the time when he had taken over the two kingdom’s, but Iwaizumi had just wanted the people of Datekou to be careful since they have been locked up all these years with no news around them. 

He didn’t know Oikawa was doing it over the benefit of Kitagawa and Karasuno. He didn’t know that Oikawa was only doing the right. 

He hoped, that the warning he gave to the prince had nothing to do with what is going on now. 

“Datekou has been acting quite strange lately; a few of my scouts have been reporting back that some soldiers are now patrolling outside the Iron Walls. Usually they don’t do that, maybe a few feet away, but my scout had told me they’ve been walking miles out.” Oikawa slowly let’s his upright hand fall, but his fingers were still extended for Iwaizumi to take. 

“I’ve also got many reports that they have a few documents of mine, after a few letters explaining my current situation, those papers may be rather important. I’ve only asked a little of their time, hoping to retrieve them.” Oikawa lies through his teeth, watching the small little movements indicating that Iwaizumi has been falling for it all. 

“They even lied to me, telling me that they have no documentation of such kind.” He takes a step forward towards Iwaizumi, hoping not to startle him in any way. “Kuroo,” he pauses waiting for some kind of reaction from Iwaizumi but once he realizes he won’t gain one, he continues, “begged to differ. Before coming here, the cat had wondered around looking for a place to stay.”

Iwaizumi hasn’t looked at Oikawa once since they’ve kissed, while Oikawa had done the opposite. “Datekou had happen to be one of them, he said he was bored and ravaged around the entirely of the record room and found something rather quiet important to me. Of course the cat didn’t know he would side with Aoba Johsai, so he didn’t bring anything.”

He doesn’t know what he should think of with all of these things, biting his lower lip Iwaizumi looks up to see Oikawa standing with little concern in his eyes for the knight “Is that really necessary for war Oikawa?” he whispers out, he doesn’t really want to ask who is going to initiate the war, but he had a feeling he already knew. 

“Datekou is becoming hostile towards us,”

“They’re strict on their rules Oikawa!”

“Iwa-chan, dozens of my men scouting there were all killed, we listened to their rules! We aren’t allowed inside or fifty feet near the wall!” Oikawa throws his arms out, “They have done nothing wrong! They were only there to scout, not cause conflict! If they have the documents about us there that could put us in danger, and men are already dying we have to do something about it!”

Oikawa was right, most countries would send armies at one kingdom if they learned their men were killed with no reason, especially those who understand and oblige with the rules perfectly. It was also suspicious that they were filing out of the kingdom, even to go as far as killing Aoba Johsai’s scouts. If Oikawa was telling the truth, if there was actual information hiding over there that can put the kingdom’s life into danger then this was definitely something he needed to worry about.

Iwaizumi just can’t actually see it happening. He doesn’t understand why King Moniwa was acting the way he was, Iwaizumi may of known him for a short time, but that king had put his entire life’s work into staying inside the walls, promising the people safety, unless somehow Futakuchi had become king while Iwaizumi had left.

Although, even if Futakuchi had become king, it would be impossible to get a full agreement from the council men there, just like the wall that surrounds them, the councilmen’s heart and mind were made of iron. Their morals and beliefs won’t be quick to change no matter how charismatic the leader was. 

“I need your advice Iwa-chan,” Oikawa speaks up, regaining Iwaizumi’s attention, “I don’t want to head into a war with a lost cause.”

“This isn’t a lost cause.” Iwaizumi says, more confidence in himself than from the start. “Oikawa if this, if this is the only way so that the kingdom doesn’t fall…” he doesn’t finish his sentence, looking at the king for a definite answer. 

Oikawa nods his head, confirming that there will be issues with the kingdom in the future if nothing was done now. Iwaizumi curses under his breath but nods his head compulsorily. He actually doesn’t know exactly how he feels about all this, more so he doesn’t understand why Datekou is acting the way it was. 

“Then, there we have it Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s eyes soften, as he reaches up for Iwaizumi once again, taking a few steps forward to be in the range of him. 

“We’re going to war.”

\--- 

 

Hinata finds himself lost in the crowd, everyone has been running back and forth, grabbing items that could be used and be reused. 

Aoba Johsai wasn’t a poor kingdom, it was far from that. They had enough weaponry than needed if anything, but the citizens of Aoba Johsai had wanted to make sure. Or maybe it was to defend their own kingdom when the soldiers were gone, even when there will be soldiers stationed here. 

Hinata hops to the left, his sprung had been a starter before he dashed towards his home, bypassing the many bodies that pushed against him, running the opposite direction. Some had accidentally hit him with different metals that were ready to be melted and wood use to build whatever technology they had at the time. 

Finally making into the same path of his home, Hinata slowly paces towards the door, opening it and closing it shut. Usually he would say hello to whatever neighbors were present, but it seems that they all were preparing for the war. 

Hinata shuts the door behind him, carefully minding the company that was inside. He heard that General Iwaizumi was here to talk to Daichi. He gulps and creeps into the hallway that will lead him away from the living room and the entrance door, to the same room the two were talking in. 

It’s been two weeks since Iwaizumi and Oikawa had decided on the war, a week later with everyone on the know in the castle before they had told the entire kingdom. 

Hinata peaks through the side of the door, his sword’s tip slightly pricking the floor as he sees Daichi sitting on a worn out chair, his wrist were on his knees, hands meeting just a little over. His head was down as he shakes it.

To his left, was the Hajime Iwaizumi, Hinata’s eyes widen as he takes in the entire man, given he was only able to see his back, but the man had a sturdy back carrying that large sword, with the outline of the sword Hinata would only figure, but it was being covered by a large beautiful cape that fell to Iwaizumi’s mid-calves, a light yellow crown bestowing itself on it, with white thorns and leaves around the headpiece. 

“Sawamura, please reconsider.” Iwaizumi’s voice was rough, something Hinata had always imaged from the man’s voice to be like. He wasn’t as tall as Hinata thought though, but that didn’t matter, you can see the bulk on the man perfectly, he was strong.

Daichi shakes his head, “Please reconsider someone else for the job.” He doesn’t look at Iwaizumi at all, annoyed that the general was so stubborn, he had already told Iwaizumi no when he had appeared in front of the door. 

Yet here they were, in one of the vacant rooms away from everyone else in house. “I don’t understand why,” 

“Why can’t you? Your king took away everything from us!” Daichi finally stands up, but Iwaizumi doesn’t flinch or move, standing his place as Daichi comes face to face with him. “Why shall I serve a king that isn’t mine?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t seem all that effected, his still posture makes Daichi wary a bit, “Whatever Oikawa has done, was for the better good.”

Daichi shakes his head, disagreeing with Iwaizumi, “That Demon king of yours has done nothing for the world; taking over Karasuno was for his own benefit.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, but there was a small twitch from his eyebrow because of irritation, Iwaizumi takes a step back, giving Daichi an overlook before opening his mouth to correct Daichi, but a fluff of orange from the corner of his eyes get caught. 

No longer interested in lecturing Daichi about respecting the king a little more for what they’ve done for them, he turns his attention towards a small boy looking at Iwaizumi, his whole body presenting itself in front of Iwaizumi.

“I want to be a part of your army!” both his hands were clenched tight, he looked incredibly confident but the look on his face screamed he was terrified, either from Iwaizumi, or from the idea of bursting out saying he wanted to go to war. 

Before Iwaizumi has anything to say Hinata continues, “I know I’m really young, I’ll turn fifteen soon!” he adds quickly, “But I’m more skilled than most of your soldiers! I know what death looks like, I’m not afraid, and this is not a game!” he keeps on ranting, and Iwaizumi looks at him as if he was disinterested with the young boy had to say, but he gave him his full attention nonetheless.

Once Hinata had made his point, he shuts up and looks directly at Iwaizumi, waiting for the male’s answer. Iwaizumi nods his head, thinking to himself as he lifts his arm, stretching it behind him in order to grab the hilt of his sword.

He drags it out and smiles, “Let’s see what you got.” Daichi’s eyes widen, he takes a step forward trying regaining Iwaizumi’s attention again but the knight had started walked towards Hinata as he jumps in his place, wondering what the knight had meant. Could he really want to see how strong Hinata is?

Once Iwaizumi passes Hinata, the young boy follows suit, hoping to see if he would really want to see Hinata’s potential. Daichi stutters behind, asking Hinata to wait and stay where he is, but the boy neglects Daichi’s commands.

Once fully outside with no on in sight Iwaizumi points his sword towards Hinata, Hinata grabs on to his own sword’s hilt bring it up to match Iwaizumi’s.

Daichi stands at the door, wondering if Aoba Johsai’s knight was really serious about this. They can’t let someone this young enter in a war that will take place somewhere isolated where only harsh winters occur. 

Hinata stands his ground with full confidence, there’s no waver in his eyes, nor is there is any flaw in his stance. Iwaizumi looks over him again, just to make sure the boy wasn’t standing with his tail between his legs, after a few more seconds Iwaizumi drops his hold on the sword, letting both it and his arm fall to the side.

“You got guts kid.” He smiles, but quickly frowns, “But let me tell you one thing before you follow me into war. I don’t care if you are better than some of the soldiers I have, you have to respect them, do you hear me? I’m not here to see whose better than the other, I’m out there to make sure everyone comes back home.” Hinata’s eyes widen, and so does Daichi’s.

“Everyone out there is watching out for everyone’s back. Everyone out there wants to come back home. We aren’t going out there to see who can kill the most; we’re out there to make sure nothing happens here.” He points to the ground forcibly, “Do you understand me?”

Hinata looks down at the ground where Iwaizumi pointed at; he slowly looks back up towards Iwaizumi’s fierce eyes staring down at him.

Hinata nods, but before answering with words Daichi cuts in. “What is exactly King’s Oikawa objective?” the man steps out of his home, closing the door behind him carefully not to make too much sound. Sugawara and Asahi were both home, but he asked to be excused when Iwaizumi had arrived.

Now with a shut door behind him, he was afraid those two would sneak up behind it to hear whatever Iwaizumi has to say. “To keep this kingdom happy.”

 

“How is this war going to keep this kingdom happy exactly?” 

“Datekou has our weakness, and only a few men know it. Our mission is to grab that information and those who knows it, and get out. They’ve been killing a few men of ours as well, even when we haven’t broken the agreement Datekou has placed on us.”

Iwaizumi turns his full attention back to the man, wondering what Daichi would have to say next. “And you’re seriously going to send Hinata? He’s only fourteen.”

“His appearance may look like a child, but his eyes say otherwise, he definitely is a warrior.” Iwaizumi gives Hinata a small assuring smile, which makes the younger male blush enormously with a large wobbly smile on his face, loving the praise. “Besides, we’re not exactly short on men, but we still are accepting volunteers.”

“You’re doing it for the people here?” Daichi asked, but shakes his head denying any answer, “Oikawa doesn’t seem the type.”

Iwaizumi goes back to his frown, “Why would you say that?” Daichi was so keen that Oikawa wasn’t the good man he presented himself to be. He wouldn’t budge for any other fact that didn’t show Oikawa had other intentions, ill intentions. 

Daichi continues to shake his head, “What makes you believe otherwise?” he turns around the question towards Iwaizumi, wondering why the male was so blind to it all. The other general, the one who led a large group to a few villages that Daichi was part of, was definitely aware of Oikawa’s true intentions, so why was this general so clueless about Oikawa’s doing? 

“You’re who exactly? I’ve never seen you before.” Daichi doesn’t wait for Iwaizumi to answer his previous question, already asking to see if who this man was had any relation to way Oikawa had kept some in the dark. 

“Hajime Iwaizumi,” the man states, which surprises Daichi more then he thinks. Hajime Iwaizumi was supposedly the king’s best friend, rumored to be more. The man who was exiled for his betrayal, he had heard that the man had arrived back because of the large party the king had made for him for his return, but Daichi never gotten a good look on the man before. 

That just gives more to Daichi to question. The man Oikawa theoretically loves has been kept away from the truth; someone he had known since he was a child was someone to be distrusted? 

If anything, they’ve probably sent him out here to recruit Daichi, while they grab the chance to talk about their true intentions. “What would I have to do?”

At first Iwaizumi isn’t sure what Daichi was talking about, but quickly reminds himself why he was here in the first place, “Stationary.” Iwaizumi throws his right arm back skillfully that the sword he was grabbing won’t come to harm to anyone, sheathing it back to its place Iwaizumi continues, “Most skilled generals will be out with the army, Datekou will have the advantage up there and we need as much skilled men as possible, ones who know what to expect.” 

Hinata eyes widen, he was told he was allowed to come along wasn’t he? If the most skilled soldiers were going out in the mountains that could mean Hinata was one of the skilled! Although the general hasn’t really seen Hinata do anything out of the world. Yet. 

Hinata jumps on his heels, wondering when he’ll get the spotlight again, he smiles to himself when he feels the sword grow warm, congratulating him. This is good, Kenma said that Hinata had to go out there, that he needed to find something in order for Kenma to come back properly, and this was the best way out. 

“Hey shrimp,” Hinata jumps back on his toes, looking at Iwaizumi with his full attention. Iwaizumi gives him a serious stare, not looking all too interested with Hinata anymore; Iwaizumi shrugs one of his shoulders, indicating Hinata to follow him. “You and your dad need to follow me, I need you guys to get all ready for what’s to come.”

“Yessir!” Hinata screams while Daichi blushes in the background. 

“I’m actually, not his father.” 

Iwaizumi nods his head while pouting, “That so, when I first saw him, I couldn’t imagine how young you were to have a kid this age.”

Daichi laughs wholeheartedly, realizing Iwaizumi only meant it as a joke, as his laughter started to die down, Daichi couldn’t help but think what was truly going on in the castle, Iwaizumi seemed to have his head straight, while Oikawa, and those generals that have been with him since he was crowned king were up to no good. 

He walks along side of Iwaizumi, with more questions and thoughts crossing through him, while Hinata was in front of both of them, sometimes hopping backwards to talk to Iwaizumi and the adventures he had been on and even asking about the man’s sword, and how cool Iwaizumi’s cape was. 

\---  
After some time, Iwaizumi returns back to his quarters, the bed he sits on sinks more than usual because of the heavy metal he wears. He drops his elbows on to his knees, looking down at his clothed hands.

It was hot outside, so why would he bother with the fact to wear all this? Well, it was because he wanted to show pride to his country, no matter the weather, he would wear what he can show the kingdom he’s proud to be wearing the uniform. 

“You’re betraying Datekou’s trust.” It was a shaky voice, one Iwaizumi didn’t recognize, he turns his head slightly looking at the bundle in his bed, covered in the red sheets, Akaashi had curled himself into a ball and hasn’t left the room since his encounter with Oikawa, nor has he said anything Iwaizumi had understood.

Throughout the days, the boy would mutter small different details, about darkness and coldness. Things like death and demons, but everything else he says is unsalvageable. This time around, he can finally understand what Akaashi was making out, but he refuses to agree with it.

“It’s for the kingdom; they’re hiding something from us.”

“But what?” Akaashi cries out, hurt, he has been doing a lot of that now, Iwaizumi shakes his head, not giving Akaashi a real answer, so the younger male scoffs, “He’s lying to you Iwaizumi, please trust me on this! Oikawa isn’t,” he stops, afraid what he’s going to tell Iwaizumi might hurt him, but if he doesn’t tell him now, Iwaizumi will get hurt a lot worse in the future, “he isn’t human Iwaizumi.”

The knight straightens his back as he looks towards Akaashi, fury in his eyes, “The hell Akaashi?” he yells wondering if the boy even understood what he was saying, “What the hell is wrong with you people, why is everyone telling me that Oikawa,” he pauses, as he mess up his hair, “isn’t good?”

“Iwaizumi, I’ve looked in the records of Datekou, the library, everything and anything I’ve looked through it all! They aren’t hiding anything!” He cries in despair, hoping the man will listen to him, will trust him like he did for all those years together.

But his heart falls when Iwaizumi shakes his head, “Akaashi, you’re going back home.”

Akaashi clenches his sheets, pulling them away from his body and lunges himself against Iwaizumi, the knight doesn’t do anything to defend himself, letting himself get pushed down on bottom half of the bed, watching Akaashi yell at him with vivid eyes. 

“You don’t understand Iwaizumi! You need to get it through your thick head, please!” Akaashi shuts his eyes tightly tears falling off to Iwaizumi’s face.

The knight shuts his own eyes, as he listens to Akaashi cries, his own heart started tugging, but he refuses to believe what anyone has to say about Oikawa. He curses as he grabs onto the younger boy’s arms and pulls him towards him.

“God, Akaashi, just please support me on this.” He whispers into Akaashi ear, hoping the male will listen but instead he shakes his head, Iwaizumi’s heart starts cracking, the pain feels more than he wished would feel, asking for an explanation. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt Iwaizumi, please!” he begs, “Please let’s go back home.” He pulls himself back up, placing his palms against Iwaizumi’s chest plate to get a better look of Iwaizumi, hoping Akaashi’s own teary look would be enough to convince him. 

Iwaizumi wants to believe him, he truly does, but he loves Oikawa too much to leave him. Iwaizumi opens his mouth slightly wondering what he should say, but once he sees Akaashi face, a few tears start to fall out of his own eyes and over his temples, he clenches his teeth trying to hold it in. 

Oikawa is all what he has from the past, Oikawa and him made goals to accomplished and had planned out their dreams to achieve. “I love him.” Iwaizumi chokes and Akaashi stops crying, frozen in place as he sees Iwaizumi breakdown beneath him, soon a bigger wave of tears fall from Akaashi as the boy’s palms are now fist as he slams them down on Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Iwaizumi! Hajime please!” he begs again, “I just want to go back home with you.”

Home can mean anything to someone, it all just depends where they felt most joy in, where they started their journey and felt a smile each time they woke up. Whenever Iwaizumi had thought of home, he doesn’t think about waking up in the comforts of his room, occasionally checking up on his mother and making a small meal for himself every morning. 

He found a new home that forced him to get up early in the mornings, and do the daily chores that was really a hassle. He thinks working under the beating sun was more home than standing here watching the soldiers improve as much as they can. He felt like the waves under him gave him a conscious comfort that not everything in life is stable, yet they can bare through it. 

But isn’t home a place that has someone he loved?

“You bastard!” Akaashi cries, dropping his forehead to lay on the cold metal of Iwaizumi’s armor. “You stupid fucking bastard! Why can’t you see it?” 

Iwaizumi laughs too forcibly, with an overwhelming amount of tears falling off him as well, “God, Akaashi, does love really make me this blind?” 

Akaashi stops suddenly, his body is no longer shaking as he rises back up to look at Iwaizumi, his forced lips stretching to a laugh, his eyes are filled with agony. Iwaizumi desperately wants to see what Akaashi was seeing, he needs to feel everything Akaashi’s heart is making him feel, but his mind tells him to deny it. To pretend Akaashi doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

Akaashi is the one person who Iwaizumi will always trust, so it pains him more than anything when his mind is telling him that Akaashi isn’t good for him. 

“Akaashi,” his voice is smooth, better and relaxed, but it chokes when he finishes his train of thought, “go home.”

Akaashi only watches Iwaizumi break even more as the younger male calls him a bastard one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homework? What Homework?


	32. No Longer A Fairy Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super early chapter, I'll be stuck doing homework for a while.

The platoons of men were already marching north; while Iwaizumi stands over on the kingdom’s walls watching them depart slowly from the kingdom’s entrance. Hanamaki was the one leading the first group, which everyone else was following right behind in the prefect order. No one was out of step and not one was without a weapon. The entire army was perfect in Iwaizumi’s standards. 

“You’ve created this.” Oikawa sneaks up behind him, slightly gracing his fingers on Iwaizumi’s bicep, before turning around to face the army as well, Iwaizumi shakes his head, he has only been here for a year he couldn’t have made what the army was into what it is. 

“This is your army Oikawa; you made this and everything else residing inside Aoba Johsai.” He looks towards his friend smiling as Oikawa does as well, appreciating the beautiful view of his army next to the beautiful sunrise bleeding out different shades of orange and blues. 

He hums while shaking his head, “No Iwa-chan, this is our army. This is our kingdom.” He stretches his arms out expanding them to emphasize that this was certainly their kingdom and no one was going to put it into danger no matter the cost. 

The sun was barely rising, so they’re making fantastic time. Most of the army is already outside of the kingdom’s walls, and Iwaizumi takes his foot back as he looks at Oikawa, “Before I go I need to deal with something first.” He turns around after, walking to the stone steps that led back to the ground, Oikawa nods his head with a gentle smile staying where he was. 

Down on the ground Iwaizumi’s horse awaited, Galet. He was the same and big as always waiting to be ridden after such a long time. “Sorry boy, I have been neglecting you haven’t I?”

The horse pulls his upper lip, stomping a few times before taking a few steps forward wanting him to get on. Iwaizumi pats the large muscular neck, grabbing on the rope reins Iwaizumi pulls himself up easily getting comfortable on the horse. “Let’s go boy.” Snapping the reins sloppily so that it doesn’t hurt the creamy-colored horse, Galet gallops. 

He passes through many streets that had families entering back into their homes after forbidding their sons and fathers away. Unbeknownst to most of them, even daughters had left off to fight in the war. A secret Iwaizumi would always keep within himself. Something he had promised to them when he learned of the truth accidentally. 

Although it would be on his shoulders if those women were to die, disappearing mysteriously from their families lives. Something Iwaizumi couldn’t deal with is the fact if he walks out of this war alive, he would have to deal with the families of those who didn’t. 

War was definitely not something for him, just thinking and imagining it all happening was already becoming a large burden for him to carry. 

\--- 

“Do you have everything?” he asked as he jumps off his horse skillfully, Akaashi nods his head as he straps a few items onto his white horse. “Have you eaten yet?” Another question from the older male, but Akaashi only nods. 

Iwaizumi looks down, sad that Akaashi was acting like this towards him again, although he honestly is a little happy that Akaashi is acting the way he was, back to his usual stoic self, but then again he was acting as if Iwaizumi was a stranger. 

With one final pull of the strapping on the items on the horse Akaashi pats it slightly, not to scare it away but to give it some comfort. While admiring his leather work for a short time, he turns to look at Iwaizumi, giving him a distress gaze. 

Iwaizumi looks back at him, with the same stare. “Akaashi if I come back alive and this place makes me feel uneasy still, I’ll come back home.”

“You won’t.” Akaashi stops him before Iwaizumi would say anything else, “We both won’t for a while.” Akaashi grips on the strap tightly never really letting it go once he pulled it, he whispered the last word, hating himself for not saying it clearer, but the knight catches it, he looks at him surprised, wondering what he could’ve meant. 

“You aren’t going home yet?”

Akaashi shakes his head, “There’s a storm coming,” he looks away and raises his chin up to look at the skies. The trees don’t offer much to see but there was something there that Akaashi was foreseeing, something Iwaizumi could never see, “and the both of us are going to get caught up in it.” 

Iwaizumi darts his eyes into the sky looking for something that may indicate any sign of rain or thunder, but again the trees gives them a tight space, but last he had seen there wasn’t a dark cloud in the sky at all. 

Akaashi slowly let’s his fingers slip from the straps as he takes a step forward, he takes off the bag on his back, opening the flaps and takes out a slim package. “Here, I’m returning the things you’ve gotten through your quest.” He hands the wrapped items to Iwaizumi and the man takes it without saying anything. “Oikawa once asked me what did you gain, but I told him I haven’t had a clue.” He says truthfully knowing that Iwaizumi would love in the information, either now or in the future. “There are other contents in there as well. Read it when you have time, it’s going to take some of your time.” 

Iwaizumi nods his head, taking note of what Akaashi was saying. He would be busy for a while once they reach their checkpoint he’ll read it then. He looks at it for a while before looking back up at Akaashi; the male brings his fingers together again, twiddling them around before nodding his head. 

“If at one point, we do get to go home. I hope to see you again,” he smiles sadly, “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi frowns, but nods his head. “We will, I promise.”

Both males stare at each, one unsure to go reach in and grab the other to give them one last hug, the other unsure if he should say anything else before doing the same. 

But, they decided that this moment was enough. 

Without giving Iwaizumi another thought, Akaashi walks towards the horse’s back, grabbing onto the saddle and letting his foot sit on the open slot as he pulls him up. He gets comfortable on the saddle, turning the direction of where the horse faces so he could give Iwaizumi one last look. 

He nods down at him, and Iwaizumi offers him a smile. He smiles back. 

The horse is pulled to face another direction walking towards the west. He doesn’t command the horse to run, but simply walk. As further away they get into the deep forest, Iwaizumi still watches the man’s back until it could no longer be seen. 

Galet shuffles next to him, nudging his owner. Iwaizumi let’s himself gets pushed but doesn’t bother to look back at the horse to poke at him. He looks down at the package that was in his hands, he smiles as he nods his head, “Yeah, Yeah.” He says while closing his eyes tight so that the tears he swore were over with came back. 

He doesn’t know how long he stands there or how many times Galet has pushed his shoulder. He stays in that spot when he feels strong enough to catch up with the large army. 

There was one thing though; that Iwaizumi would never forget about the day, but the look on Akaashi’s face showed that he had already accepted something, he just wasn’t sure on what.

\--- 

“Aren’t you glad he’s finally leaving?” Kuroo lazily says, laying on a branch that supported his weight easily, once he doesn’t get an answer he opens one of his eyes and lazily looks over at Oikawa who had his own large branch watching Akaashi leave Iwaizumi. 

The king shakes his head, not taking his eyes away from the retrieving from. “There’s something absolutely off.” The king stands on the branch about to deport himself closer to the younger male. “Kuroo, you go back with Hanamaki, help him where ever you can.”

“Alright boss.” Kuroo sinks through the same dark abyss, as Oikawa is left alone with Iwaizumi down below; he gives the soldier a small glance before jumping into the air, completely disappearing. 

Oikawa realizes that now that Akaashi was out of sight, he had his horse sprinting at full speed. It was hard to keep up and predict where the man will be heading, and teleporting wasn’t troublesome at all like it used to be, but constantly doing it was tiring. 

There was something Akaashi was hiding, and the soon the man would be out of the kingdom’s boundary, which was a good thing with what Oikawa was planning, although he frowns when he realizes that his kingdom’s boundary wasn’t too far off from the wall. He will definitely talk to someone about that, he should have a large region surface area a little more. 

After a few more minutes they finally are out of the kingdom’s walls, another few more leaps out Oikawa deems it far enough. 

He watches the boy’s back carefully, if the younger male makes it farther enough he’ll tell people what he saw in Aoba Johsai’s kingdom, he may not be running towards the direction of Shiratorizawa, but he can always send a letter or a messenger. Oikawa stops himself, levitating himself in mid-air as he stands straighter. 

Shiratorizawa can’t know Aoba Johsai was going to another war; he had made sure no news of it will leave the castle; he can’t have Ushijima, or anyone for that matter know. Not only that, Kuroo had specifically said that Akaashi would cause trouble in the future. 

Oikawa lift his hands, his right arm pulls back locking itself as he pushes his shoulder blades together, his right hand let’s his fingers loose, his middle and index finger pull apart slightly. The left arm stretches forward; his fingers fold as they were grabbing something, tilting his head to side he looks into the woods pointing at a singular leave. 

He shakes a little, his eyes waver apologetic but it disappears just as fast as it came, without another thought, especially before he starts thinking about what the heavy feeling in his chest was. His right fingers shake a little before fully letting go as something sharp passes through the air. 

Oikawa stays silent, hearing nothing but hectic thumps of the horse, he nods to himself approvingly as he turns around and disappears in midair. 

\--- 

His whole body freezes, the hair on his arms stands as the cold chill flows through his body, at the same time his physique feels stiff and he can’t seem to relax himself. He can’t even move his eyes, stuck frozen to look only at his rough hands that burned if he were to even try to twitch. 

He can hear himself breathing, but the oxygen he sucks in is cold, bitterly cold. He involuntary starts to shake his arms; the coldness starts to take a large effect throughout his body. 

“Bokuto!”

Out of his own body’s impulse, the demon whips his head back to look at Konoha who was looking at him worriedly. “Cap? You okay there?” Konoha steps forward cautiously, his arm extends out carefully, afraid of what might’ve came over Bokuto. 

“Konoha,” he’s eyes the blonde male, fear developing in his eyes, “Konoha,” he whispers sadly trying to turn his body in order to face the man fully, but his body still feels heavy, and he can barely move. 

“Bokuto?” Konoha drops his arm once he sees that Bokuto is not dangerous, he walks hurriedly towards him and grabs him by the shoulders, “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks as he clenches his fingers against Bokuto’s black coat. “Hey!” he screams once Bokuto’s starts to shake again. 

“Konoha, something,” he pauses as he grabs tightly onto Konoha’s bicep, “something,” he repeats, “is wrong.” 

Bokuto’s vision goes dark, but before he fully becomes unconscious he hears Konoha scream for help, and something so quiet and weak calling out for his name.   
\--- 

Iwaizumi bids the entrance door guards a goodbye but before he gets Galet to start galloping again a large wind pushes against him harshly. “Shit!” he curses as he shuts his eyes from the derby flowing towards him. The gush of air rapidly pushes away from him, continuing on its path. Iwaizumi turns his head towards the direction it came from, wondering what it was, the large gust was strong to push his body slightly which kind of scared him. 

He shakes his head and continues on with Galet, he found himself in a lot of distractions already; he was definitely losing time and had to meet up with Hanamaki and rest now. With everything strapped to either him or the horse, Iwaizumi starts to head towards the front of the large groups of men. 

On the ride there, a large black circle appears to the left of Iwaizumi, he looks at it shocked, Galet jumps in surprise as well. The horse starts shaking his head spooked, Iwaizumi tries to calm it, while calming his own rapidly beating heart. 

From the black hole, a large black horse jumps out and in the white shining armor Oikawa was there. It spooks Iwaizumi just as much when the black thing first showed up. “The hell Oikawa? Stop doing that!” 

Oikawa laughs hysterically throwing his head backwards, finding it hilarious Iwaizumi could get that expression on his face. Iwaizumi blushes angry that the king was laughing at him. “Shut up!” he grips on to the reins of Galet, trying to hide his embarrassment. Oikawa finally calms himself down, while looking at Iwaizumi kindly. 

The knight glares at the male suspiciously, but pouts when he starts focusing back to the path they were running in. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chimes and Iwaizumi hums as a response, not really wanting to answer Oikawa at the moment, “you look nice.” He mentions over to what Iwaizumi’s was wearing. 

It wasn’t anything different from the usual attire he wears at the castle. Unlike Oikawa, the man looks completely different in the white armor, contrasting amazingly well in with the dark horse under him. Iwaizumi on the other hand was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was covered by armor.

His front and back were covered fully. His shoulders had a curved metal plate as well, green straps circle around his arm to keep them still, the same goes with his elbows, there was a metal sleeves covering his forearms. There wasn’t much metal armor on his lower half though, just white trousers with metal boots as high as his knee.

In all honestly the only thing Iwaizumi thought was really was nice the aqua cape following behind him, a crown stitched with care and the kingdom’s title on top, the coolest part was Oikawa had the same cape over his shoulders.

Iwaizumi shrugs, not really understanding what Oikawa was admiring at. He turns his attention back towards north, seeing their men’s backs not too far anymore. They’ve caught up in no time thanks to the horses, but glances back to Oikawa. If the king had wanted to, he would easily transport himself towards the front of the army. The fact that he hasn’t done that and chose to stick by Iwaizumi instead made him smile, feeling warm in his chest. 

\--- 

“I can’t believe you.” 

Daichi stands up straight, a chill runs through his spine as he turns around to face someone he has been avoiding since Hinata was confirmed into the army. 

Standing on the large walls upmost level, Daichi felt himself relax when he the armies had finally left Aoba Johsai’s sight. There was no turning around now, the plan Hinata had secretly told him behind the scenes was in action. 

Daichi just never had the time to think back about who might be effected. 

“Suga,” he hesitates, stretching his arm out and palm out hoping it would do something to calm down the male, but Sugawara only shakes his head. 

“No, don’t you find an excuse! You sent a child into war!”

“Kids younger than him have been sent to war before,” he says, hoping he can get Sugawara to see his point of view, or more of Iwaizumi’s point of view since he was the one that convinced him. Daichi had been on the same side of Sugawara from the start, but after talking to Iwaizumi and Hinata convincing him by telling him his plan, Daichi agreed, “some are even weaker than Hinata.”

“Hinata hasn’t been training since Tanaka and Nishinoya got taken away! He’s no better than a toddler!” Sugawara complains stepping forward while pulling up his sleeve, ready to knock some sense out of him, but he stops when he notices a red bird on Daichi’s chest. 

“What are you wearing?” he asked weakly, he had seen the uniform before. Something the commanders of defense would wear. “I thought you were up here to help clean it up,” his eyes fall back towards Daichi’s own, “Not to lead it!” 

Daichi gulps as smiles shakily at his friend, “Suga,” he calls his name again but Sugawara shakes his head.

“You may have given up on the path to rebel! But to join the other team? You lied to me!” he yelled, feeling completely confused. “Daichi! What the hell is going on here?” he asked as he ravages his grey silky hair, trying rack any clues of how it came to this. 

“Look, Suga.” Daichi takes confident steps forward towards his friend knowing full well he shouldn’t act like a coward if he wanted the other to understand. “I’ll tell you everything, just not here.” Sugawara coming here and yelling at Daichi was seriously causing a commotion; he smiled encouraging for the male to understand.

Sugawara does end up calming down, slacking his shoulders he nods his head, offering a small smile as well. “Yeah, alright.” Sugawara mentally shakes his head; he shouldn’t be overacting like this. Of course Daichi would have a plan; of course he wasn’t insane to send a poor innocent child into war.

But the thing is, he did. Sugawara rubs his temples, already developing a headache, he should really calm down. Communication is key; once Daichi is done doing whatever he was doing he will come down from here and talk with him. Talk with everyone, and then things will make sense after that.

Hopefully.

“Alright.” He whispers again as he takes a step back, noticing now that he was causing a little scene here. There were different age groups up here holding either bows or brooms watching him cautiously. He gives them an apologetic smile before nodding towards Daichi before coming back from where he came from. 

Asahi was waiting for him down on the ground, he was too scared to come up with all the soldiers guarding up here. 

\--- 

When they left the kingdom it was when the sun was rising, but now with the sun setting Hinata seemed very confused and anxious. Everyone around him was much taller, and they started to talk among one another with laughter and jokes. 

He was surprised to say the least, he would expect everyone to be scared and frighten ready to give up their lives but none of them at all seemed scared. Hinata looks around for any familiar faces, he knows his own friends weren’t going to be in army; they were underage and didn’t volunteer like Hinata did. 

Since they no longer are need in their position, everyone started to disperse towards the front, other had stayed where they are, setting up tents and everything. Hinata gulps as he starts wondering around looking for a place to set up his own small tent that Iwaizumi had given him. 

He turns his head left and right trying to find land that wasn’t claimed by any soldier, or even looking for a friendly face to set his tent up next to. Not really focusing with what’s in front of him he collides against another soldier.

When he looks up rubbing his nose ready to apologize he hadn’t expected to see Kageyama off all people to stand right in front of him. The older male glares at him at first, but once he realizes who the orange hair belonged to a large wave of amazement hits him. 

“Hinata.” His voice was a lot deeper than what Hinata had remembered, and he definitely looked more mature. Hinata gulps as two taller males start coming up from behind Kageyama. Both were displaying an unwelcoming expression on their faces.

The Commanding Trio, they’ve been well known throughout the entire kingdom and feared by many countries. What made them even scarier was the fact that these three weren’t even adults when they became the commanders, achieving a title so young and keeping it for many years was terrifying. 

Each of them displayed a look of superiority. One of the commanders gives Hinata a bored look; rolling his eyes he continues walking. The other one that had a silhouette of a turnip, he eyes Hinata curiously for a second before walking off, following the other. Kageyama glowers down at the younger male before turning himself around to follow his comrades. 

Hinata watches his back, looking at every detail of Kageyama. They haven’t seen each other in ages, they never had a proper goodbye and it seems like they weren’t getting a proper hello. Hinata remembers how every day of his life when he was kidnapped to the Karasuno kingdom he would follow Kageyama everywhere, and would always want to do what Kageyama did.

Not one second can he remember when Kageyama wasn’t there with him, no matter how much the little boy annoyed him. Kageyama would always make sure Hinata was right behind him. 

Now, it’s different, and out of habit Hinata wanted to chase after Kageyama, follow him to where ever he was going so that way he would be comfortable with a familiar face. Then again, it was Kageyama who betrayed Karasuno. 

Hinata didn’t get it at the time, but Kageyama single handy humiliated Karasuno, making them drop because they absolutely had nothing and to make it worse Kageyama had brought in Oikawa someone who took over Karasuno over a few words, despite the fact his whole army was surrounding the entire kingdom. 

They say Karasuno willing gave up themselves to them, but that was never the case. All their secrets were leaked through to the king; they were caught out of surprise and were pressured to give up all what they had left. 

Several of them had to leave the kingdom behind, whoever seemed promising had to move to Aoba Johsai, lots of people were left behind like Yachi and Yamaguchi to name a few. For the first year, they’ve been getting a lot of letters from them, but soon they’ve stopped mysteriously. Daichi and Sugawara had sent more letters when they never received any back, only to not receive again. 

They don’t know anything about Karasuno now. How it might be doing or if it even still exist today.

Hinata shuffles in his place, breathing in he screams, “Kageyama!” 

All three of the commanders stop, two of them turn around to look who had screamed out their comrade’s name. Several soldiers too turned to see Hinata standing with a shaky stance, “It’s nice to see you!” he shouts out and quickly regrets it.

He never wanted to tell him that, if anything he wanted to ask him about Karasuno but the many men staring at him made him nervous. He shifts awkwardly in the grey armor waiting for the male’s response, but all he gets is Kageyama freezing up in his spot, then continuing to walk forward towards the others. 

The other two commanders turn back as well, not too interested in what was happening.

Hinata slumps in his spot, unsure what he should feel as Kageyama’s form walks away from. He gulps and shakes his head, he shouldn’t have expected anything from Kageyama, and he wouldn’t have look back and scream the same thing. Hinata laughs to himself just imaging that. 

The sword strapped to hip starts to grown warm, and his reflexes make him quickly grab on to the hilt of the sword. “Kenma?” he whispers confused wondering what the mage would want at this time.

\--- 

There was thousands of tents already set up, small lights across the land was illumining them so that the soldiers was able to take careful steps not to knock anything down. Some tents made a circle, around a large cooked meal in a hot pot; carriages were around there too carrying everything the soldiers didn’t want to carry. 

There were still some soldiers out drinking and laughing with their bodies, and Iwaizumi isn’t the one to tell them to rest. These were going to be the last days for these men if they don’t come make it through the winter. Iwaizumi doesn’t have a reason that they won’t but with the recent reports there were already men killing anyone that comes close to Datekou. 

Iwaizumi shakes his head from those thoughts, walking towards the war tent to talk with Oikawa over a few things that needs to be rearranged, but once he opens the flaps to the tent he doesn’t except the king to have fallen asleep on the war plans. 

The king was still in his armor, from neck to toe and it definitely looked heavy, although the metal seemed to be fitted on him slimly making him look perfect. Iwaizumi smiles gently as he thinks that Oikawa would look so angelic like this. 

\--- 

He sat in a complete dark room; the only thing visible to him was a red cushioned throne, framed by gold and jewels nothing to excessive but something that screams ‘KING’ and ‘ROYALITY’. His arms were propped on the chair’s own arms, his finger interlace with one another. He looks like he was in deep concentration, staring into the darkness angrily. 

_Please stop,_ a voice that sounds just like Oikawa’s own calls out to him in a pleading voice. _Didn’t we just want peace?_ it calls out again but Oikawa ignores it. _Aren’t we doing this because we don’t want anyone to take anyone away from us anymore?_

“That’s exactly what we are doing” Oikawa finally replies, “There is two ways to be a leader, either through love or fear.” He stands from his position taking a few steps away from where he sat, his creamy skin turns pale, and the horns grow from his skull as his eyes turn red. 

“But if you want to be leader to everyone on this world, you need fear.” He stands still as the full transformation ends, making Oikawa what he is today, a self-made demon. The voice goes quiet and he no longer hears it, it’s probably hiding away again scared of what it was. Oikawa doesn’t mind at all standing tall he asks the voice, “Did you know if you stare deep into the abyss, that the abyss stares deep inside of you as well?”

_Please_ the voice calls back, which surprises Oikawa, _You’ve killed someone important for no reason, you’ve lied to someone important to you! And soon,_ it pauses, but Oikawa can still hear the shake in his voice. 

Oikawa takes another step, only now he’s entering to the darkness, letting his entire body getting covered by the heavy atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry


	33. Datekou's Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

The snow on this path was thicker than the original path Iwaizumi had taken, but that was the least of his concerns. According to Oikawa this was the same spot his men were killed at. Iwaizumi had asked to take this route to see proof, but he hasn’t seen any Datekou soldier out here. Unless they know they were coming which was impossible. 

Hanamaki’s own army had an advantage, using Iwaizumi’s intel he was heading towards the broken wall. His goal was to take it all down and enter from there. It was a fifty-fifty though, if Hanamaki was able to actually hit the right wall, it would without the doubt fall into pieces. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what caused the wall to split, but the large crack on the outside may look harmless, but from the inside that large crack had branched off throughout the inside of the wall, spreading top and bottom. One heavy rock flying at it with full force will definitely be too much weight, even when it’s frozen if something hit it hard enough it while shamble like glass. 

That wasn’t the only thing that was flawed on the wall, the men guarding it was to high up from the ground, the blizzard makes it impossible to see if there was anyone actually attacking. They were to comfortable where they were sitting, never having an attack for decades make them lazy and too carefree. 

Their own army won’t be able to see Datekou’s attack if they were to spot them, but they took their chance, but still Datekou had everyone fooled. Across the continent Datekou was known to be an untouchable kingdom. Their defense was something no one can penetrate through, and Iwaizumi had made sure it will be taken down without trouble under one day. 

Matsukawa was going to enter through the west, the same place Akaashi and Iwaizumi had entered through from the past, an easy trip; and easy find. Hopefully none of them of them have to encounter any surprise guards. 

Like before Iwaizumi had based his information from the past, saying that the guards mostly are either by King Moniwa, with the council who were further inside the kingdom away from the walls, and on top of the walls themselves. 

Iwaizumi pats Galet’s thick neck encouraging the war horse into going in deeper, despite the coldness he promises the horse that when all of this is over Galet will run and bathe in sunlight. While Iwaizumi and the rest of army were fine managing with the costume change, metal plates had become metal chains; clothing has been covered by wool and bearskins much to Iwaizumi’s unhappiness. He never liked killing animals, much less wearing them.

Oikawa follows every direction Iwaizumi takes, trusting the knight with everything. 

They take a path Iwaizumi had only seen once when he was going through the kingdom, somewhere he knew only a few guarded nothing he can’t handle. Iwaizumi’s seen the frozen river already, following it will lead to the inside since the walls over the river, big enough for someone like Iwaizumi and Galet to go through. 

It’s an easy passage, the river might have been complete solid ice, but the edges are still land covered in snow. 

\--- 

Hinata jumps around, trying to maneuver around the snow like the many soldiers around; it was just his luck to know that Hinata was stuck in Kageyama’s own platoon; he actually wished he was in Iwaizumi’s own platoon, but then again Oikawa was there. He winches from just seeing the king for a small second, terrified. 

The boy sighs as he marches through, he wasn’t actually supposed to go this far into Datekou, but Kenma had told him there was a change in plans, Hinata just wasn’t sure on why. 

He trembles with the wind pushing against them. Hinata had no issue climbing these mountains covered in so much snow, but he did have the issue being pushed around by the strong winds so easily. Sometimes he would hide behind the tall soldiers but even they too get pushed around by the current. 

But they didn’t have the worst of it. 

At this moment the Commanding Trio’s mission was to get in from the back, surrounding the kingdom, leaving both Commanders Kindaichi and Kunimi into the kingdom; while Kageyama was left outside cutting off the transportation from the port. Hinata wonders why someone as cool as Iwaizumi would fight for a petrifying kingdom like this one. 

He shakes his head, Iwaizumi is just like the rest, he shouldn’t think otherwise. Hinata has his own mission as well, and whatever he needs to find Kenma will tell him. That’s why he came this far. 

The only real information Hinata was told by the mage was that someone had changed fate the day they left Aoba Johsai, and whoever did had made Kenma rethink his plans. He grabs onto the hilt for comfort, feeling a sensation of warmth over take him; he smiles with strength, marching forward. 

\--- 

“Hinata said someone from the inside is helping him, he is planning with separating with the army and run off towards Karasuno to see if there is anything suspicious there.” Daichi explains, “Now will be a good time to get out of these walls and head to Karasuno as well.” 

Sugawara nods his head, agreeing, but Asahi looked stern, he gets up with his fist clenched tightly and shakes his head, “We can’t leave Nishinoya and Tanaka like this! We need to go find them! Help them!” He yelled, offended that even Daichi would say such things and not have a plan about finding their friends, especially with the year that had passed where they did completely nothing. 

Tsukishima leans back his chair, rolling his eyes at Asahi’s outburst. “I don’t get it, just let it go.” Asahi freezes in his spot, but only for a quick second of hesitation, he turns to face the man next to him, fury could be seen in his eyes, but Tsukishima didn’t look too bothered. 

“Oikawa isn’t here.” He fights back. 

“No, but those damn things might be!” he points out, a sneer on his lips. “You think the king will let us here without having those things defend the castle’s upmost secrets?” Asahi shuts up completely, holding his anger and has nothing to say to his friends. 

“I haven’t met Oikawa, hell I don’t even want to with what Daichi and Hinata had said with their own past experience, I’m surprised something snapped Hinata out of his trauma, but I hell sure do know that he isn’t someone I want to mess with alone.”

He looks back at Daichi and for the first time ever he gives the man a high bow. “Just say the word and we’ll head off to Karasuno. Not only to check up on it, but to take it back.” 

Daichi doesn’t smile from the pride he was feeling within himself, but gives a curt nod, “You guys are leaving tonight so get ready.”

All three of jolt in surprise, only Sugawara was the one to act on it, “What do you mean by that?” he asked, standing as well looking down at Daichi. “Are you not coming with us?”

“I still have things I need to finish here.” He says apologetic, but looks away from the three wondering if he was doing the right thing. Sugawara doesn’t question it, completely understanding Daichi. 

\--- 

Guards were quietly and easily knocked down, as Iwaizumi pulls another unconscious body towards the wall to have the man lean against. In this cold weather heat is necessary, and having their bodies leveled will give them a better chance at dying, and he won’t have that. 

Getting back onto his horse, Iwaizumi mentions toward Oikawa signaling him towards him, they leave the rest of the army behind spreading towards the north, hoping to meet Kunimi’s and Kindaichi’s own army mid-way. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are both deeper into the forest, their horses going as fast they could, Beau has long legs that kick high, able to march through the snow, while Galet has powerful strides, kicking and shoving the snow aside, both making equal pace. 

When they turn, seeing the long castle from afar they hear a humongous collision. Out of reflex Iwaizumi turns his torso around quickly ignoring the sharp pain that slices through his slide. Soon he realizes different sizes of shards fly towards him, he grabs the shield on Galet’s thigh pulling it up and shielding his body, he feels safe with Galet’s own protection, metal armor strapped around the horse’s body.

He feels the thumps and hits his shield endures and wonders if the men on Hanamaki’s side were fine, as well as the citizens had lived near the wall. Somewhere deep inside him tell him already that the citizens were already… 

He mentally shakes his head, forgetting about the citizens for the sake of his heart and thought back to Hanamaki hoping the male wasn’t too close to the wall when it fell apart. 

The derby finally goes down after a long pause; Iwaizumi uncovers his eyes and watched out towards south looking for anything through the smolder. The smoke soon disperses as well, making clear of what’s ahead. The snowy blizzard now enters where a large wall once stood; Iwaizumi looks up from his shield towards Oikawa, the man looks unaffected from the shards. 

He sits tall and watches patiently for his second in command. Iwaizumi turns his own attention towards the mess as well. With the loud screeches from villagers and children, Iwaizumi can’t really focus at all for his companion.

Surely Hanamaki climbs his way to the top, he can barely see the man but he’s waving so carefree-like as if no one would shoot him down on the spot, either way Iwaizumi sighs in relief, pulling the reins again to get the horse moving. 

Oikawa doesn’t hesitate and follows behind him. 

They go back to their own mission riding towards the castle, watching the three giant polar bear statues come closer and closer towards him. There is are no guards in sight, and Iwaizumi heaves in relief as they pass through the iron gates, he lays both of his hands against Galet’s back pushing himself up, swinging his legs to the left and dropping himself skillfully. Galet runs a little more forward before completely coming to a stop. 

Iwaizumi is close behind him, grabbing on to the sword that’s strapped on Galet’s right thigh, pulling it out of the sheath and walking towards the doors. Oikawa applauded Iwaizumi, amazed at the gracefulness Iwaizumi was capable of. 

He takes slow steps up towards the entrance iron doors and he feels Oikawa now catching up to him; he gulps as an overwhelming feeling of guilt goes through him as he pushes the doors open. 

A quick lunge of an attack charges at him, Iwaizumi backs up and brings his own sword up, easily blocking the other swordsman. The knight looks up to look into the same eyes he had met not too long ago. Both eyes widen in realization, as Iwaizumi pushes the sword out making Kamasaki unbalanced. 

Not wanting to lose the advantage Iwaizumi strikes first, but he refuses to use the blade, hitting the man in the head with the guard, Iwaizumi thinks he hits to hard when he feels a warm liquid spread throughout his fingers, making his grip sticky.

As soon the hit lands, Iwaizumi has no time to check up on King’s personal knight, throwing his sword up, blade flat to defend himself from the other knights surrounding the door. They all strike at the same time, but the big sword has enough room for coverage. 

Iwaizumi bends his knees’, getting pushed down by the overwhelming weight but doesn’t give in. He slides the sword to the right while pushing upward throwing the men’s arms up, with a swift movement Iwaizumi, without the doubt, slices through their stomachs, only to make them unstable. If untreated for too long they will die over blood lost. 

Especially with the sword Iwaizumi carries. 

He stands back straight, noticing some of the blood had spluttered towards his own torso, he curses as his heart starts to feel heavier. He turns back to look at Oikawa who had a wowed expression on his face, he raises his left brow, wondering what the man was looking at.

Oikawa smiles shakily, he rises his shoulders as his hands flip up “I didn’t know you fought so well.” It was true; Oikawa never actually seen Iwaizumi in an actual fight before and to know that his knight was this worthy gave him a boost in his pride. 

Iwaizumi was always meant to fight, he was born to wield such a sword and fight among one of the greatest kings.

And Oikawa will be great for him. 

Oikawa steps over Kamasaki’s body, he gently slides his hand down Iwaizumi’s shoulder giving him an encouraging smile before passing him, Iwaizumi slumps his shoulders before following him, not before hearing Kamasaki’s plead, “Iwaizumi, why are you doing this? Please don’t” he groans in pain, the blood sweeping through half of his face falling over his eye as he drops his head not able to finish. 

“Everything will work out in the end Iwa-chan.” Oikawa calls out to him; Iwaizumi sluggishly starts walking again and with confidence in his voice he replies back.

“I trust you, my King.” 

After walking side by side, Iwaizumi takes the lead when they come close towards the king’s room; obliviously the door is closed, but not locked. Iwaizumi grabs onto the handle, pulling it and letting his king step inside first, not too worried that he might get hurt. 

It hurts though, walking into this castle like he already owns the place. It hurts with the fact he used Datekou’s, no. That he used Moniwa’s and Futakuchi’s words against them, but this is for the greater good. Aoba Johsai wasn’t killing anyone, while Datekou has been doing some shady work, things that even Iwaizumi didn’t know about. 

The room turns out to be empty, but Iwaizumi takes note of everything making sure nothing seemed out of place, the turquoise drapes placed around the room with golden lining looked normal. He takes a few steps in while Oikawa walks closer to the throne farther away from Iwaizumi. At first Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is going to sit on it, but it turns out Oikawa is only inspecting it, walking around the chair as he leaves a few touches here and there. 

Iwaizumi stands back, smiling as Oikawa playfully hops around looking through different things now, he feels relaxed for at least a second until Oikawa swiftly looks his way, terrified, “Hajime!” Iwaizumi’s grip on the sword’s hilt was slack; nonetheless he raises the sword to quickly defend himself from the attack. 

Since the grip was weak, the sword drops when the two weapons come in contact with one another. Iwaizumi didn’t hold it too tightly, afraid if he did his wrist would snap from the unprepared stress he would’ve put on it. 

He takes a step back before seeing Aone with his arms higher above them Iwaizumi’s head carrying a large heavy axe. 

With the force Aone pulls down with the axe, Iwaizumi would be sure he would be cut into halves, but the knight isn’t just a swordsman. He dodges the attack quickly, lifting his fist up ready for a fist fight, knowing the grabbing his sword wasn’t an option at this point. It was too far from his reach and the structure Aone had wasn’t for show. 

Oikawa looked a little worried, but before he could intervene Futakuchi came in with his own sword, swinging at Oikawa’s direction. He grunts as he tries to hit the king, Oikawa looks absolutely dazzled yet he looked so relaxed dodging each swing Futakuchi threw at him. 

Aone is caught off guard not expecting Futakuchi to pop out of nowhere, throwing a fight with the great king himself. Iwaizumi takes this as another advantage, landing a hit on Aone’s shoulder before air kicking the man’s jaw, Aone gets off balance both surprised from the hit itself, and how strong both the punch and kick was. 

Iwaizumi quickly runs towards his sword, not sliding in with a quick slide knowing that will have more manual labor to it. Instead he steps on the hilt, bring the blade up as he grabs it, ignoring the small graze he gets from clutching it too tightly. 

He pulls it up, catching the hilt without wincing from the pain on his palm whist pointing it directly towards Aone. “Aone I don’t want to hurt you.”

Aone’s frown deepens, he wipes off the blood trailing down his lip before saying in an offended voice, “You already have.” 

The Aoba Johsain knight clenches the hilt with his two hands, clicking his tongue, he too feels hurt. He doesn’t know in which way did Iwaizumi’s presence hurt Aone, it could’ve been the just the physical hit he had just received. Or it could’ve been the emotional betrayal. 

Either way, the fight of raw strength had started between them. 

Oikawa has enough of just dodging, watching Futakuchi desperately try to at least scrape the man, Oikawa takes out his own thin white sword and stands in a beautiful stance. With his left hand on back he bows politely to Futakuchi. 

“And you are?” he asked, standing back up straight. 

Futakuchi gives him a look of confusion for a second before throwing his strength back at the king, not giving him an answer. 

Oikawa doesn’t mind, but now he starts pitifully attacking as well, giving Futakuchi light touches from the sword making him bleed only a little. This angered the male progressively, he keeps hitting and hitting, trying to break through Oikawa’s defense until he actually lands a small hit. 

The only problem is that his sword doesn’t penetrate him. 

Oikawa doesn’t do anything about it; he only watches the sword Futakuchi had landed a hit with. He scoffs a little angry that his clothing was now ripped and looked unpleasant and informal. He pushes the blade away from him as Futakuchi looks at him terrified. 

A large overwhelming push passes through Futakuchi as he drops towards the floor, his sword following with him as he groans and cries in agony, even confused Futakuchi starts to hysterically cry.

Aone stops all movement, turning his action away from Iwaizumi as he looks towards Futakuchi mortified. He wants to run towards him, he truly does but he is here to defend the king’s throne away from the enemy so he turns back around to face Iwaizumi. 

He gulps; he was bigger than Iwaizumi in more ways than one, but Iwaizumi was smaller, faster and was quick on his reflexes. He doesn’t know what kind of training Iwaizumi had went through to be this skilled, but the man fought like a monster. 

The look on his eyes was even filled with so much determination, yet it looked as if Iwaizumi had looked fearless, no longer afraid of death like he had already experienced it before, many times. 

“Stop!” 

Everyone raises their heads from their own focused opponent, looking towards who had yelled. Aone drops his arms, but not quite letting go of the axe. Iwaizumi doesn’t let his guard down but watches everyone carefully. 

Everything goes quiet but the painful shouts from Futakuchi. King Moniwa stands, sorrow in his eyes as he sees Iwaizumi standing for the opposite side. He doesn’t take his eyes away from the male, “Please stop, whatever you are doing to him, please stop it I’ll do what you want.”

Aone looks surprised, wondering what his king was thinking, while Iwaizumi looked away from the king’s kind eyes. Oikawa outstretches his palm, and the pain within Futakuchi subsided, interested on why the  
King of Datekou gave up so easily, then again it may be because, if everything was played out right, Aoba Johsai had completely taken over the lower half of the kingdom.

Moniwa speaks up again, directly towards Iwaizumi. “So you were lying?” he watches Iwaizumi carefully as the man flinches, while Oikawa walks towards Moniwa. Aone stiffens afraid what the enemy king will do, Oikawa passes Moniwa carefully, only eyeing the man carefully.

“I see,” Moniwa says, but he turns his direction towards Oikawa now, “King Oikawa is it? What is your goal?” 

Oikawa trails around the man again and smiles softy, Moniwa shoulders slack, no longer feeling afraid as he drops his chin. He looks to the ground with a pleasant smile. He wasn’t sure why he was smiling; maybe it was because he was sad with the fact how things were going to end. Or maybe he was happy that Datekou will finally start exploring the outside world with this act. 

Either way, he’s here and he understands what Oikawa is thinking. He raises his head again, “This isn’t what it means to be king.” His voice is sincere, kind yet it was so desperate, clinging to anything that will give him light. 

Oikawa doesn’t care, giving the man a wider smile as he plunges the white sword straight into Moniwa’s chest from behind.

Too many things happened that very second. 

Futakuchi, now aware, screams Moniwa’s name. He tries to stand but his limbs are too weak, but his voice was strong. “Moniwa!”

He tries to crawl towards the man, Aone dashes towards his king forgetting his weapon on the ground at Iwaizumi’s feet. 

At the same time, Iwaizumi drops his own sword calling out Oikawa’s name, his blood runs cold and Iwaizumi seriously doesn’t know what to do. His eyes are wide and fazed, tremoring as he tries to comprehend what was going on. 

Oikawa pulls his sword out as Aone catches the falling man. 

“You bastard!” Futakuchi yells, “Both of you are bastards!” he cries out loud, slamming his fist against the floor weakly. He cries against the ground, as he whines. 

Oikawa wipes his sword clean with the brown fur cape he was wearing, sheathing it again. He walks towards Iwaizumi, or so it seems, instead he passes the knight and calls Iwaizumi to his side, telling him that it was time for them to depart, that they got everything they needed. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi dreadfully calls out for his friend, trying to make sense of what was happening, but the king only keeps walking only stopping when it was Futakuchi who calls out to him. 

“Why the hell did you do it?” 

Oikawa doesn’t answer, waiting for the right question to be said. 

“What was your goal?”

Another question that goes unanswered. 

“What the hell was your end game?” The prince yells harder, trying to muster up his emotions to be heard to be answered by anyone, to give him an answer of some sort. 

Oikawa jumps on his heels happy to hear the question, “Endgame? There’s no real goal here.” He says before turning around to face the fallen prince, “I came here to show how serious I am about who I am.” He stops there, but then quickly adds to clarify “That’s it.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head softy, wishing Oikawa would say something else, pretending this was all just a joke, a big fat prank on Iwaizumi.

“You’re not going to take over Datekou?”

“I’m on probation. I wasn’t even allowed to come here in the first place. Or even touch your king.” He pouts, “But he doesn’t know I’m here, and that I just killed your king.” He smiles as he turns back around, waving Iwaizumi to follow him. “We’re not allowed to take over anyone’s kingdom anymore.” His voice changed, sounding completely dead. 

“You’re a damn coward!” Futakuchi cries, yelling and weeping. 

Heavy footsteps were heard, metal clings against the floor. Aone grabbed onto his axe ready to slice it through Oikawa, but Iwaizumi was already a step ahead of him. The two metals clash, Iwaizumi’s defense was stronger than Aone’s attack which catches the tall man by surprise. Before Iwaizumi pushes all his strength to off balance Aone, the large man could see the knight’s tears falling, and fear has finally become present in the man’s eyes. 

Two thoughts were inside Iwaizumi’s mind, one he can barely hear but acted on it to defend his king with all his might, and the other crying and yelling trying to understand what the hell was going on. Aone loses his footing and Iwaizumi takes it as the opportunity to actually do some damage on the man, it’s not like he has a choice with what Oikawa had done. 

With his full strength, Iwaizumi lunges his sword, jamming it on Aone’s lower side. The white-haired man hisses in pain, but it could’ve been worse if Aone didn’t block the attack as much as he could with the metal braces on his arms stopping the sword from going any deeper. Iwaizumi pulls his sword back, bringing more pain onto Aone before taking a few steps back. 

He apologizes with all the pity he can muster up, before turning around and catching up this king who had already left, like a loyal dog he was. 

Aone presses his wound tighter, trying to ignore the throbbing as blood sweeps through his fingers. He still stands tall though, but he doesn’t know if he can for long he looks to the retreating backs, but knows he won’t be much hope to catch them.

The king was on the ground, smiling up at the ceiling not really looking at anything. He really couldn’t, the blood drop is making him lose sight, everything looked completely hazed. Blood trickles up through his lips, trailing down his cheeks. The red liquid came in mouthfuls, choking Moniwa with the metallic taste. He coughs; trying to breathe as he reaches up to his chest, near his heart. 

His hand gets covered with the same red liquid, warm yet cold. 

Aone turns around and walks towards his king, gripping onto his side to lessen the pain. “Aone,” he perks up when he hears the small voice of Moniwa, Futakuchi finally has some strength to lift the king’s head, wiping away the blood away from the man’s lips. “Aone,” Moniwa calls out to him again, “take Futakuchi and get out of here, this kingdom is going to become a battle field.”

Futakuchi shakes his head, disagreeing, “There’s nowhere to run Moniwa, they left.” He sadly says, trying to tell Moniwa it was over with now. But the king coughs, and shakes his head as well. “I know,” he says weakly, “I know you always wanted to get out more, expand our knowledge, so I decided to make a treaty with Shiratorizawa.”

Futakuchi looks at the man surprised, “There’s word that Aoba Johsai was put on a trial period, it’s lucky for us Shiratorizawa is at the port at this very moment, they’ll hear about this in no time. Go to them.” He coughs again, his voice growing weaker, “They’ll end up facing Aoba Johsai here.”

Futakuchi grips onto Moniwa tighter, trying to hold himself still as he drops his head in sadness, “Moniwa.” He cries out, happy to know that the king actually was able to make a connection to the outside world, but crushed when Moniwa had a chance of not seeing the world they dreamed off when they were just children.

“Aone,” the king calls out to him again, “take good care,” he abruptly stops, clenches his eyes shut trying to ignore the pain growing through his body, he opens his eyes again slowly, “of our new king.” Moniwa’s black eyes fade to grey while his body finally stops from the shivering, getting colder than it should be in Datekou’s weather. 

Futakuchi too stops shaking as he feels Moniwa’s body finally go limp. Futakuchi’s tries to muffle his tears, trying to contain them as Aone pulls Futakuchi’s body away from Moniwa’s lifeless one. He screams and he tries to get out of the grip, he pulls and scratches Aone’s hands, trying to pry them away to get back to Moniwa. 

“No!” he screams, but his body was weaker than usual so his flailing limbs go limp after much movement. Aone, still bearing through the pain of his own lifts the large prince over his shoulder; he needed to get to Shiratorizawa’s ships before the two power kingdoms confronted one another. 

\--- 

It was unexpected, and Hinata doesn’t even know how they got here. Some ships turned into a wood base for the fires that started and many men on their side kept falling and falling. Hinata clashes swords with another man, someone only a few inches taller than him but Hinata is able to push and dodge his way through. 

He looks around, looking for something that can cover him so he can have time to understand what was going on. Kindaichi and Kunimi had already separated running off into the kingdom while Kageyama’s own distracted one of the most admirable kingdoms.

They weren’t supposed to be here, no one this powerful was supposed to be here at all. Hinata slices through a man, apologizing to the gods for their misfortune. He swiftly turns to the right, taking cover behind large barrels filled with goods. 

Hinata winces as he notices that there is a large gash on his right forearm. He curses to himself ripping a part of his clothing to make a makeshift bandage. The adrenaline makes him feel numb, he can hear his heart beating, and doesn’t feel the cold winds push him anymore. 

This fight has been going on for too long now, and Hinata was losing stamina, one of the last who were. Other soldiers had seemed to be already worn out, wavering their swords clumsy. Hinata stands up again, seeing a Shiratorizawa soldier close by he runs towards him before the soldier could kill someone of Hinata’s side. 

He admits, he wasn’t supposed to be on Aoba Johsai’s side on this war, but these men were with him for a while now. They endured a lot of hardships in this country together and Hinata wouldn’t let one of them die. They have become his friends after all, and Hinata isn’t going to lose any more of them. 

He touches and grazes winning every fight with his reflexes and agility. His strength isn’t the strongest, but attacks are attacks, deadly. He bounces left and right, avoiding getting hit himself as he strikes, with one enemy down he turns his head to look for anyone else in danger.

Much to his surprise, Kageyama is already on the ground, trying to defend himself as a large man strikes down at him with solid assaults. Hinata is about to intervene surprised someone like Kageyama already kneeling to the enemy as he tries to survive. 

But before he could make it to the two, another enemy soldier stands in front of him. “Let the two kings fight.” He says before lifting a large sword and pulling it down towards Hinata, the smaller of the two, Hinata dodges the attack, knowing he doesn’t have the strength Kageyama had to have his sword defend him. 

Hinata observes the man, aware that he was stronger than him. He was tall and had a serious expression on his face, although the hair cut could most definitely use some work. He smiles cheekily towards Hinata, surprised and excited that Hinata was able to pull off a quick move. “He isn’t a king.” Hinata spells out for the man. 

But the enemy soldier looked at him confused, wondering what had he meant. Thinking Hinata was talking about Ushijima himself, but he could surely mean Kageyama. That male was kicked out of his home, but he was still a king with no home. 

“You got spunk kid, what’s your name?” The man says plunging his sword to the ground and leaning against it, giving Hinata a bright smile. 

The orange-haired boy doesn’t smile back, a serious expression on his face, “Shouyou Hinata.” He lifts his sword towards the man, as he eyes the fight between Ushijima and Kageyama. It was a losing battle, and Hinata knows it. 

With all things considered Hinata believes Kageyama is actually pretty amazing, with the metal armor off their bodies to prevent frostbite they had only had warm clothing, they had no defense what so ever. 

So when they entered the area of the port, Kageyama had started to order people around, but before he had dismissed the groups to their assigned missions, two arrows had hit Kageyama’s body. One stabbing right through his arm, while the other through his torso. 

He fell from the horse, and everyone started to panic, no one knew where they were coming from and he didn’t plan for when the enemy attack this fast from Datekou; only it wasn’t from them at all. 

Shiratorizawa were still on their ships, moving around the goods when the spotted them, and like Oikawa had told Kageyama, they needed to be fast and quiet, they needed to be secure so no one can squirm towards Shiratorizawa and tell them about this incident. 

What they didn’t plan for, was Shiratorizawa to already being here. 

Kageyama gets up despite from the pain firing through his body. Looking towards where the arrows had come from, while at the same time the flags of Shiratorizawa had raised up on the ship’s sail lines. Kageyama’s eyes widen, the first thing that crossed through his mind was a blank thought. 

Hinata shakes his head, focusing with what was happening right now, he wants to help Kageyama, the male still had those arrows lodged in him, and he wasn’t faring well. The man in front of him looks a little upset trying to get the attention of the smaller boy. “Name is Tsutomu Goshiki!” he screams, hoping the younger male will realize who he was messing with. 

But Hinata doesn’t bother, even looking confused at the man, “Who?” he asked sincerely before looking back at Kageyama who was on his feet again. Goshiki growls in displeasure as he yells for Hinata’s attention again. 

Ushijima stands back watching Kageyama struggle to stand, “King Kageyama, did you form an alliance with Aoba Johsai? Or was it true that your kingdom had overthrown you?” his voice was still, not a beat of hesitation with what he was asking. 

Kageyama groans, but stands straight despite the pain, he raises the sword the point in the direction of the king. “I was over thrown.”

“You ran to Aoba Johsai, why?” 

Ushijima knew that both kingdoms were in a friendly relationship, but he doesn’t know if there was anything else behind it. Kageyama gulps, trying to stay in his posture to show his pride, “King Oikawa and Knight Iwaizumi were the only people I trusted.”

Ushijima sighs dejectedly; looking down the ground he sheaths his sword and asks Kageyama one more question. “King Kageyama,” he says with calming voice, “What is Aoba Johsai’s goal?”

Kageyama lifts his sword high, in a stance that shows he will go and attack the male once he answers, “Our goal is to have everyone fear Aoba Johsai in order to bring peace.” He charges and Ushijima only sadly looks away from the young king, barely by second Ushijima doges the attack, slamming his heavily metaled elbow against Kageyama’s back, knocking the male down.

“Kageyama!” Hinata screams for the commander, Ushijima turns his direction towards the small boy but he completely ignores him as he continue to walk forward, “Goshiki, where is Tendou?” he shouts.

The bowl-cut haired boy jumps from being called, he barks his owns answer, “He’s further up your majesty!” Without signaling him, Goshiki already knows Ushijima wants him by his side, he lightly pushes his fingers into his mouth before blowing, creating a loud whistle. 

After a few seconds, a horse trots towards him, Goshiki looks towards his king “Sir! You can take my horse, I’ll grab another one.” He walks towards his king but the man shakes his head, grabbing onto the reins of Kageyama’s horse. 

“This one will do.” Ushijima pulls himself on top of the grey spotted horse, pulling the reins a little before running off, Goshiki smiles as he too jumps on his horse and rides next to him. Hinata ignores the both of them and runs off towards Kageyama, dropping himself to examine him properly. 

“Kageyama?” he shouts, shaking the man carefully. 

\--- 

Aone had a few obstacles along the way towards the port; he had encountered Aoba Johsai soldiers ready to take him down, along with the unconscious Futakuchi, although Shiratorizawa’s soldiers were also there, and Aone took advantage of them; ordering them to take Futakuchi’s body back to their ships, declaring that he was Datekou’s king and needed much help. 

So the Shiratorizawan soldiers did just that. 

While Aone had to fight with one of the Commanders, one he will never forget. 

Akira Kunimi had a bored expression on his face, as he jumps of the black horse he rode, standing sloppily at the man in front of him. 

Both of them reaching high heights, but Akira was clearly a lot slimmer. He was lazy, and look in his eyes showed he really didn’t care where he was, and weather seemed not to bother him as much as well. 

Aone doesn’t suspect to lose this battle like he unfortunately did. 

He underestimated Aoba Johsai’s power, now leaving him with more gashes as he walks towards the port, seeing different soldiers wearing maroon pass him, thinking back that he realizes he wasn’t able to land a single hit on Kunimi. 

Aone finds himself close to the ships, but he can no longer withstand the large pain his body feels, dropping himself completely onto the snow, hoping Futakuchi is safe in the allies ships. 

\--- 

They haven’t moved from the stony steps that led into the castle for a while now. Neither of them talked either, no matter how much Iwaizumi had wanted to confront the man. They stood there, watching their horse nudge each other each time one would get into another space. Annoyed they would either take a few steps to the side or nudge the other awhile. 

You can hear the screams from far away, closer to the walls as Aoba Johsai intruded into the castle. Snow finally had entered those large walls, falling slowly down on top of everything that stayed still. Iwaizumi grips one of his hands, pushing his finger with his thumb. 

Oddly enough, even with emotional pain Iwaizumi had just gone through had diminished while standing next to Oikawa watching the snowflakes, and he hates it. Maybe it was because that was just so much to witness, so much to bear through that Iwaizumi, in the end, felt nothing.

“Oikawa.” His voice sounds ragged, as he drowned in nails. 

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa whispers, already knowing what Iwaizumi was about to say. In all honestly Oikawa actually sounded so sincere, which complicated things more. Did Oikawa really feel bad, did Oikawa actually felt sorry, or was he lying again. 

“Oikawa,” he tries again, because he doesn’t need Oikawa assuming what he’s about to say, he needs an actual verbal conversation and not the trusted bond of communication they had with one another. 

Oikawa turns his head towards Iwaizumi, slowly but the look on his eyes actually looked distressed. He even makes out a few tears as Oikawa gives him another encouraging smile. “I know, Iwa-chan.” His head dropped, looking to the ground covered in snow. “I know goddammit, I know!” his voice sounds completely different from the past few weeks. 

He sounds utterly pathetic. 

Iwaizumi grasps the situation closely, trying so frantically to understand him. “Oikawa.” He calls out again, his fingers finally reaching towards his friend. “Oikawa,” he whines as he grips the man’s shoulder. Oikawa nods his head, understanding. “I know; I just don’t know what to do.”

He really doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t even know what he was doing, and one second he’s begging his body to listen to him, stop doing what it was doing, and try to make sense of any of this, but something in his head tells him otherwise. 

It actually moves his body; it actually tells him to feel a certain way. It’s like it is Oikawa, and Oikawa is just a small conscious in the back of its head. “Iwa-chan, it’s like. Something inside me is making me do all these things. It’s like I’m not even me.” 

Iwaizumi watches the Oikawa give out different expressions, trying to understand himself as much as Iwaizumi was trying to understand, but then a large black hole makes itself known on the white ground, Kyoutani rising from out of it. 

Oikawa stands straighter, not wanting Kyoutani to see him so weak. Kyoutani doesn’t notice a thing, as he quickly tells Oikawa the urgent news, “Shiratorizawa is in Datekou’s walls and is heading this way.”

Pure fear runs through Oikawa’s body, his blood running cold as he thinks of different possibilities could have gone to do this. It was impossible; he hasn’t heard anything from Ushijima going to Datekou for any reason. As his body stiffens, his demeanor has once again changes into something sinister, and Iwaizumi catches on that there was something definitely going on inside Oikawa’s head. 

He takes a few steps down, coming down from the castle’s stairs completely treading onto the snow beneath him. His breathes can be seen clearly as he breathes in and out shakily. Iwaizumi is conflicted, wanting to get answers from his king, but even more confused with why Shiratorizawa was here. 

“Oikawa, what exactly is your relationship with that guy?”

“Let’s just say that he likes to know where I am at all times.” Oikawa runs up to Beau, while Iwaizumi to Galet, he takes notice how Oikawa’s voice is no longer sweet, “Kyou-ken, get Kindaichi and Kunimi this message, we are no longer here for our mission in Datekou, we are now in war with Shiratorizawa.” 

Kyoutani nods his head, and disappears, Oikawa curses as he wonders where the hell that cat was, he pulls the reins of his horse forcibly, making them turn around and dash towards the wall where Hanamaki and Matsukawa would wait.

Iwaizumi, unsure where to face he decided that he was going to run up north, Oikawa takes a double take wondering where his knight was going. “Iwa-chan?” he calls out, but the knight doesn’t here the cry as he takes more speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying, that Imma take awhile to upload because of homework, yet here I am continually coming back with a chapter and not doing my homework. So much stress

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written in forever. Maybe like in 5 years? And that was with my hetero ships, so please don't be harsh on me, my small cowardly heart can't take the heat.
> 
> Any questions, just ask at my [tumblr!](http://tobsana.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
